Cauchemar
by Jayamisia
Summary: Killian a frôlé la mort sous les yeux impuissants de sa Sauveuse, et malgré tout, cela a des conséquences. Crainte de le perdre, hantise que sa fin heureuse ne lui échappe alors qu'elle s'apprête à accueillir un nouvel être: que d'émotions qui la poussent à se protéger. Un Cauchemar vécu les yeux ouverts et dans des circonstances plutôt étranges... (Contexte:Fin du 4x12)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Ou plutôt Bonsoir ! Ou comme vous le voulez finalement ^^ Oui, ça fait trèèès longtemps que je n'ai rien posté... et je m'en excuse! Pour tout vous dire, depuis septembre, je suis dans une école assez spéciale, qui impose un rythme assez effréné. A cause de cela j'ai dû mettre un certains nombre de choses de côté... dont l'écriture !  
**

**Un week end où je n'avais pas trop de travail, j'ai écrit quelques petits trucs (dont ce que va suivre) alors que l'inspiration et la motivation étaient de mon côté (pour une fois x)). Je l'avais d'abord posté sous forme d'OS à la sortie de l'épisode 4x12 de Once Upon A Time, mais cela s'est finalement transformé en une fiction assez complexe donc accrochez-vous x) Oops ? C'est ma première fiction multi-chapitres sur OUAT à proprement parler donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait, je sais que c'est (très) loin d'être parfait ^^  
**

**Je préviens que c'est du 100% CapitainSwan, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas [ et à qui cela ne convient pas] sont invités à passer leur chemin sans se manifester dans les reviews. Lecteurs prévenus ! J'attends des reviews constructives ! N'hésitez PAS à me faire part de vos avis, positifs ET négatifs :)  
**

**Please no hate.**

**Assez de blabla, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**Cauchemar**

Chapitre 1:

Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Rumplestiltskin était sorti de la ville et que Killian avait failli mourir. Après avoir retrouvé son organe vital, Crochet avait embrassé Emma en la plaquant gentiment contre le mur du couloir de chez Granny's, l'embrassant avec tout son cœur et tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il en avait vibré et frissonné plus d'une fois, et cela lui avait fait du bien de retrouver toutes ces grisantes sensations. Du côté d'Emma, ce baiser l'avait rendue folle et l'avait une fois de plus mise dans tous ses états. Elle avait reconnu sur les lèvres de son amant le goût du désespoir et de la passion et ne s'était pas refusée à lui rendre son amour. Mais avant tout, elle était rassurée de le retrouver après avoir failli le perdre sous ses yeux. Elle avait eu tellement peur que Rumplestiltskin referme complètement ses doigts sur le battant de son homme… Le fait qu'elle ait été impuissante face à cette scène était sûrement le pire de toute cette histoire car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait sûrement pas supporté de voir son pirate s'effondrer au sol, inerte, de la même façon que Graham….

Après avoir discuté avec Regina, qu'elle voyait lentement sombrer après avoir perdu Robin, elle avait imposé la présence de Killian chez ses parents, rien que pour veiller sur lui et se rassurer en le gardant dans son lit cette nuit-là. Il était maintenant hors de question de le lâcher d'une semelle et elle comptait bien respecter sa parole : elle l'empêcherait de se faire tuer.

Les mois passèrent _sans même qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'en rendre compte_ et même si Crochet semblait s'être remis de ce qu'il s'était passé, Emma n'arrivait pas à oublier ces évènements. Peut-être était-elle la seule des deux à s'inquiéter tant, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se les sortir de la tête. Elle ne montrait rien à son homme, néanmoins cet épisode continuait de la hanter et perturbait ses nuits. Sous les conseils avisés de sa mère, elle avait trouvé le temps d'acheter un appartement sympa en ville et Crochet venait lui tenir compagnie dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et passait ses journées à ses côtés. C'était dans cet appartement qu'ils se retrouvaient lorsqu'ils souhaitaient dîner rien que tous les deux ou passer du temps ensemble à l'abri des regards.

Il était presque minuit cette nuit-là, et Emma n'arrivait toujours pas à fermer l'œil… Elle était allongée à côté de l'objet de ses pensées, sur un matelas posé à même le sol le temps qu'elle trouve un véritable lit qui la satisfasse. Ce n'était pas d'un confort optimal mais cela suffisait. Elle se tenait appuyée sur un coude, songeant et ressassant sa journée un peu trop morose à son goût. Storybrooke était redevenue paisible jusqu'à maintenant et elle espérait que cela continuerait encore longtemps. Cela lui donnait un peu de répit, et en tant qu'héroïne, elle appréciait la pause que lui accordaient les vilains. Elle regardait Killian dormir dans l'obscurité, et à travers la faible lumière que laissaient filtrer les volets, elle détaillait inlassablement chacun de ses traits. Il était allongé sur le dos, les draps ne le couvrant qu'à moitié, laissant apparaître une partie de son torse. La paix avait pris place sur son visage parfait et sa main valide avait trouvé le chemin de sa hanche.

Elle avait eu tellement peur de perdre tout ceci, de laisser s'échapper une fois de plus une opportunité d'être heureuse… Comment aurait-elle seulement survécu si on avait décidé de lui arracher son pirate ? À cette réflexion, elle sortit de ses pensées en soupirant de lassitude. Les derniers évènements ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans sa tête ; elle n'arrivait pas à se détendre et la peur de le perdre était toujours bien présente. Elle pouvait sentir chacune des parcelles de son corps et de son âme en être imprégnées, bien que cet homme ait affirmé être un survivant et qu'il le lui ait prouvé… Elle soupira une deuxième fois en essayant de se concentrer sur la vision qu'il lui offrait. Il avait l'air d'un enfant tellement innocent quand il dormait … Comment pouvait-on s'en prendre à lui ainsi ? Elle se força un sourire attendri en l'observant puis replaça délicatement une mèche rebelle qui entravait une fois de plus son front. Ses paupières devenant lourdes d'un sommeil grandissant, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et se cala tout contre lui en fermant les yeux. Sa main gauche prit alors naturellement le chemin de son torse, comme si elle était dans le besoin irrépressible de le toucher, et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit, recroquevillée contre son pirate, cherchant à se rassurer à la chaleur de son corps.

* * *

_Réveillée par le vent glacial qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre et caressait la peau de ses bras mise à nu en la faisant frissonner, elle s'assit brusquement dans le lit, regardant autour d'elle d'un air furtif et angoissé. La fenêtre était ouverte, et pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir ouverte la veille. Prise d'un sentiment d'urgence, elle voulut se tourner vers l'homme qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Mais à son plus grand malheur, elle ne le trouva pas. La place était vide. Terriblement froide. Elle commença à paniquer, trouvant cette absence anormale et bien trop inquiétante._

_«__ Killian ? », appela-t-elle faiblement d'une voix chevrotante._

_Elle n'eut pour réponse que le vent qui continuait de refroidir le salon encore rempli de cartons. Elle se leva lentement en frissonnant et s'avança furtivement jusqu'à la fenêtre pour la refermer. Levant le bras pour attraper la poignée, elle s'arrêta net dans son geste quand son regard s'accrocha sur un détail dans la rue : deux ombres se faisaient face dans l'obscurité, en plein milieu de la route. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître une des deux personnes, mais sans résultat. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre et le faible éclairage du centre-ville ne lui permettait pas de distinguer quoi que ce soit. L'une des deux silhouettes parlait rapidement et sur un ton impatienté, tandis que l'autre semblait se contenter d'écouter. Mais qui étaient ces deux personnes ? Et pourquoi se rencontraient-elles à une heure si tardive ? Soudain, la voix se tut et l'ombre à laquelle elle appartenait enfonça son bras dans la poitrine de l'autre, en ressortant un petit organe rouge et palpitant. Emma connaissait cette pratique et ravala un cri d'horreur avant de réagir. Oubliant ses récentes inquiétudes et n'écoutant plus que son cœur, elle se précipita pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et s'engouffra dans les escaliers sans prendre la peine de se chausser. Malgré le froid qu'elle sentait sous ses pieds nus, elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre au risque de se rompre le cou. Elle priait intérieurement pour ne pas arriver trop tard car elle était pour le moment le seul espoir de cette victime avant qu'ils ne découvrent son cadavre inerte au petit matin. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, elle se jeta sur la porte de sortie et couru jusqu'à trouver une ombre au sol. La deuxième silhouette s'était évaporée et elle pouvait facilement deviner l'identité de celle-ci. Elle étouffa un juron et s'avança de façon décidée. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur du corps jonché sur le pavé, elle le retourna sur le dos et son souffle se coupa. Elle connaissait parfaitement cette personne. Les cheveux sombres, une barbe bien taillée et un crochet en guise de main ? Il n'y avait aucun doute sur son identité, et c'était bien ce qui l'embêtait. Rumplestiltskin était revenu se venger en tuant son homme ! Durant son sommeil ! Quelle lâcheté ! Cet homme n'avait donc aucun scrupule à lui enlever ainsi sa seule source de bonheur ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux face à cette vision : son pirate sans vie, échoué sur la route, semblait endormi mais elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter, pas maintenant alors qu'ils avaient la possibilité de vivre heureux… Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans cet état, elle ne pourrait pas revivre une telle chose seule… Regrettant de n'avoir pu partager ses dernières trouvailles avec son amant, elle sentit un puissant remord lui enserrer la gorge. Non ce n'était pas possible… Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit avant ? Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle souffla d'une voix tremblante, nourrie d'un espoir vain :_

_-Killian !_

_Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, à ce qu'il lui parle et la rassure mais à son plus grand dam, rien ne se produisit. Elle était seule, encore une fois, alors qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. Le scénario se répétait inlassablement et elle était très peu sûre de survivre une nouvelle fois. Pas alors qu'une nouvelle vie allait être donnée…_

_Voyant que ses efforts seraient vains face à la mort, elle explosa d'un sanglot amer, persuadée d'avoir été abandonnée par celui qui avait tant clamé être un survivant. Sachant que sa dernière chance d'avoir sa fin heureuse venait de disparaître à tout jamais, elle laissa son désespoir éclater, agenouillée seule sur le sol froid de Storybrooke._

* * *

Toute tremblante et en sueur, Emma s'assit dans le lit, le souffle court et la tête pleine d'images aussi horribles les unes que les autres. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer, puis les rouvrit. Des cauchemars… Il ne lui manquait plus que ça… Pourquoi cauchemardait-elle maintenant ? Sa peur ne s'était définitivement pas envolée et tout ceci en était la preuve concrète. Elle se passa une main tremblante sur le visage, comme si par ce geste elle pouvait retenir le flot de larmes qui montait lentement en elle. Les images continuaient de tourbillonner dans sa tête et revenaient avec toujours plus de violence à chaque fois que ses paupières se refermaient. Décidant de lutter contre ces illusions, elle referma les yeux et essaya de se calmer en inspirant profondément. Rien de tout ceci n'était vrai, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. La mort de Killian n'était pas réelle, et son propre remord encore moins. Elle avait de nouveau la chance de parler, de lui confier ce qui la tourmentait tant, ravivait d'anciennes peurs et se mêlait à sa constante crainte de le voir mourir sous ses yeux. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque ou réagisse, Killian s'était réveillé dans sa transe, et l'appelait doucement.

« Swan… », tenta-t-il encore une fois, en posant cette fois-ci sa main valide dans le dos de la jeune femme.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, cherchant vainement son regard dans le noir.

« Killian... »

Il ne posa pas de question et la laissa se blottir contre lui. Souhaitant seulement apaiser l'ébranlement de son être, il referma les bras sur son corps tremblant et la serra doucement contre lui.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rien de plus. Je t'en prie, calme toi, je suis là. », murmura-t-il à son oreille en embrassant tendrement ses cheveux.

Se serrant contre lui d'un désespoir trop grand, elle ferma les yeux et décida de se concentrer sur autre chose en humant son odeur qu'elle aimait tant. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou pour se persuader de sa présence, elle soupira contre sa peau et se calma peu à peu à chaque inspiration, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte. Il était bien là, elle ne devait plus en douter, et sa chaleur contre elle devait la conforter dans cette idée. Killian la berça avec douceur en se balançant lentement de gauche à droite et passa lentement sa main valide dans son dos en cercle continu, cherchant à l'apaiser par ce geste. Il se passa un long moment avant qu'il ne sente contre lui la respiration de la jeune femme se faire plus régulière. Alors, lentement, il cessa de la bercer et se laissa doucement tomber sur le matelas tout en la gardant contre lui et en prenant garde de ne pas la réveiller. Il attrapa la couverture et la drapa sur leur deux corps avant que la jeune femme n'attrape froid. Il ferma ensuite les yeux en laissant sa tête tomber lourdement sur le coussin.

Il soupira doucement, le cœur fendu face au désespoir qu'il avait pu lire en elle à l'instant où la jeune femme s'était blottie tout contre lui. Elle lui faisait beaucoup de peine mais il ne savait malheureusement pas quoi faire pour l'aider à chasser ses démons… Il n'était pas stupide et avait bien compris qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé arracher le cœur par le _Crocodile_, car si cela n'était pas arrivé, il n'aurait jamais été aussi proche de la mort et n'aurait donc pas réveillé cette crainte en elle. S'il avait pu apaiser sa peur une fois, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir la persuader une deuxième fois qu'il resterait à ses côtés. C'était maintenant son devoir, de rassurer la jeune femme et il veillerait à l'accomplir. Tout cela était de sa faute… Les yeux clos et serrant Emma contre lui avec amour, il succomba lentement à la vague de sommeil qui l'assaillait, peu disposé à s'étendre sur le sujet. Avant de céder complètement au repos qui l'attendait, il se promit de parler avec la jeune femme le lendemain matin, lorsque les esprits seraient plus reposés…

Il était huit heures lorsqu'Emma se réveilla. Les yeux clos, elle émergea lentement, laissant les brumes de sommeil se dissiper peu à peu. Progressivement, elle se remémora les évènements nocturnes et frissonna en se souvenant du cauchemar qui avait perturbé son sommeil. Alors que les souvenirs affluaient les uns après les autres dans son esprit à peine éveillé, elle se souvint que Killian avait instantanément réagi. Réalisant qu'ils étaient toujours allongés l'un contre l'autre, elle sourit en sentant sa main valide chaudement posée dans le bas de son dos et la chaleur que diffusait son corps sous elle. Il l'avait donc gardé contre lui toute la nuit ? Son sourire s'agrandit à cette simple pensée. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et se redressa pour le regarder. Qu'il était beau ainsi ; la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les cheveux en bataille et le corps à moitié découvert… Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« On apprécie le spectacle Swan ? », déclara-t-il d'une voix encore toute ensommeillée.

Elle sourit et approcha son visage du sien, louchant sur ses lèvres, avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux complètement désordonnés.

« Ça se pourrait bien… », répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Il frémit en sentant son souffle effleurer son visage et esquissa un sourire niais qu'elle n'aimât pas du tout. Alors elle apposa tendrement ses lèvres contre celles de son pirate avant de sortir du lit.

« Restes encore un peu Swan. », grogna-t-il en la sentant le quitter.

Elle sourit tendrement en le regardant râler avant de répondre :

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le petit déjeuner ! »

Il gronda avant de se retourner et enfouit son visage dans le coussin de sa sauveuse. Alors, elle secoua la tête d'exaspération puis se vêtit d'un pull avant de se mettre aux fourneaux, frissonnante sous ces fraîches températures. Elle resta un moment derrière le comptoir de la cuisine à observer son homme allongé sur le glorieux matelas qui leur servait de lit depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir partager un tel moment avec lui et pourtant, ils y arrivaient petit à petit. Il allait bien falloir qu'ils parlent, elle en était consciente et savait que cette belle matinée serait une bonne occasion de se défaire du fardeau qu'elle avait trop longtemps gardé pour elle. Elle avait déjà beaucoup tardé et le cauchemar de la veille l'incitait à ne plus garder tous ses tourments pour elle. Une discussion s'imposait, mais comment pouvait-elle l'amener ? Non, c'était bien au-dessus de ses forces et elle craignait trop sa réaction pour se décider. Se ravisant, elle secoua la tête pour effacer ces idées ambitieuses de son esprit. Elle admira encore un instant le corps de son homme, emmêlé dans les draps, et se détourna en se souvenant quel était l'objet de sa quête.

Les rayons du soleil qui émergeaient lentement à travers les stores annonçaient une belle journée et Emma sourit doucement en sentant l'astre solaire caresser timidement sa peau. Accompagnée de cette chaleureuse présence et se libérant pour quelques temps des problèmes qui ne cessaient de lui tirailler les entrailles, elle reprit contenance en se détendant puis commença à préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Au fur et à mesure que celui-ci prenait des formes et de l'ampleur, la jeune femme se perdit dans ses pensées, et ce n'est que trente minutes plus tard qu'elle éteignit les plaques chauffantes et plaça toutes les garnitures sur un grand plateau.

Elle s'approcha doucement de leur lit de fortune, essayant d'ignorer toutes les odeurs qui lui chatouillaient désagréablement les narines, et trouva Killian enroulé dans les draps, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Elle sourit alors, posa précautionneusement le plateau par terre et s'avança. Une fois à ses côtés, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu dors encore ? », murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« Hummmmm… »

Elle laissa ses doigts parcourir amoureusement son crâne et descendit sur sa nuque en le sentant frémir sous ses doigts. Elle sourit alors de fierté, quelque peu satisfaite de son effet, puis cessa son traitement et s'installa en position assise à ses côtés en repliant ses jambes sous elle. En attendant qu'il daigne se lever, elle prit une tasse de café préparée par ses soins et en bu une longue gorgée. Au contact de ce liquide précieux, la jeune femme soupira en sentant un frisson lui parcourir l'échine ; le pouvoir de la caféine n'avait rien de comparable à tout ce qu'elle avait déjà essayé et elle devait en profiter autant qu'elle le pouvait. À côté d'elle, Killian finit par s'assoir sur le matelas et braqua des yeux fatigués sur la jeune femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

« Hey amour. »

Elle le regarda se réveiller en souriant, puis reposa sa tasse sur le plateau.

« Hey... »

Il se pencha vers elle en souriant à son tour et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ferma alors les yeux à son contact et répondit tendrement à son baiser. Au bout de quelques frissonnantes secondes, il se recula et l'observa dans les yeux.

« Tu veux parler d'hier ? », demanda-t-il doucement avec toute la sincérité du monde.

Sa question la prit de court et elle mit plusieurs minutes à trouver ses mots.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste un cauchemar… Tout le monde en fait ! », essaya-t-elle en se forçant à sourire, définitivement pas assez armée pour s'engager dans une telle discussion.

Il la connaissait trop pour tomber dans le panneau cependant, et insista malgré l'air assuré qu'elle tentait de donner :

« Je n'y crois pas trop Swan… S'il te plaît, parle-moi… »

Elle soupira et perdit son sourire en sentant sa conviction trembler et son cœur faire une violente embardée. Elle baissa alors les yeux sur ses doigts qu'elle tordait dans tous les sens en tentant de trouver une quelconque échappatoire mais échouant malgré elle. Sentant une frustration sans nom monter en elle, une vague de panique l'envahit. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que ce cauchemar n'était pas anodin et qu'il était la seule raison de toute cette agitation, mais il voulait s'en assurer pour pouvoir la rassurer comme il le fallait. Il l'incita silencieusement à se livrer à lui en prenant ses mains dans la sienne, la forçant par ce geste à cesser cette torture physique qu'elle imposait à ses doigts. Elle leva la tête et le scruta d'un regard empli de frayeurs qui lui fit mal au cœur puis prit son inspiration et se lança d'une tremblante assurance :

« Je n'arrête pas de me demander ce qu'il se serait passé si le Ténébreux avait complètement refermé ses doigts sur ton cœur et si tu t'étais effondré sans vie devant moi alors que j'étais immobilisée, sans aucun moyen de t'aider… »

Elle sentit les larmes monter en elle et un tremblement de terreur la prendre à ce souvenir. Elle se mordit la lèvre comme pour se contrôler et tenta de respirer afin de rester maîtresse d'elle-même, sans trop de résultat. Elle savait pertinemment que le problème était bien plus profond et que son explication était bien trop simple… Néanmoins, elle poursuivit, repoussant toujours un peu plus l'instant où elle aurait à lui faire part du poids qu'elle portait en elle.

« Ça me terrorise… Imagines que cette situation se répète et que cette fois, ni Belle ni qui que ce soit ne soit là pour te sauver ? Je veux bien que tu sois un survivant, mais tu ne peux survivre si quelqu'un tient ton cœur entre ses mains… Et je ne pourrai pas le supporter si quelqu'un… »

Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle s'interrompit. Elle avait déjà pleuré devant lui, et il était l'une des seules personnes devant laquelle elle acceptait de craquer, mais elle essuya rapidement cette perle d'eau qu'elle écrasa sur sa joue d'un revers de main, honteuse comme toujours de paraître si faible. Pourquoi était-il si facile de l'émouvoir maintenant ?

« Swan… »

« Tu as voulu que je te parle, alors maintenant laisse-moi terminer... S'il te plaît. », coupa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, gardant ses commentaires pour lui et prenant son mal en patience. Elle continua donc, évitant le regard peiné qu'il lui accordait et qui lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle omettait quelque chose.

« Je ne pourrai pas le supporter si toi aussi tu disparaissais comme ça, comme tous les autres. De la même façon que Graham, et Neal… Je sais que l'on a déjà eu cette discussion mais... »

« Tu es bornée. »

Sa remarque leur arracha un sourire et elle prit un air désabusé en plantant son regard noyé de larmes dans le sien. Comment arrivait-il toujours à rendre ce genre de discussion moins protocolaire ?

« Peut-être un peu... », avoua-t-elle avec une nouvelle contenance. « Mais le fait est que je ne peux pas oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé en un claquement de doigt. Tu as failli mourir devant moi et ça me hante. »

Killian secoua la tête et son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un air sérieux tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre :

« Amour, je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute… Si je n'avais pas laissé ce Crocodile m'arracher le cœur, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé… Je m'en veux tellement… Mais tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement Emma. Je suis là pour toi, et je ne suis pas prêt de t'abandonner comme ça, à moins que tu ne me demandes de partir. »

Elle esquissa un sourire mais l'écouta sans l'interrompre, sentant que ses craintes allaient s'effacer si elle continuait à l'écouter.

« J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir aimer encore une fois après Milah, et maintenant que je suis là, à tes côtés, je ne vais pas laisser passer ma deuxième chance d'être heureux. »

Ses propos la rassuraient un peu. Il n'avait pas dit grand-chose, mais bizarrement sa peur diminuait. Peut-être était-ce le fait de l'entendre de sa bouche qui l'apaisait ? Qu'il venait d'avouer qu'elle était sa deuxième chance d'aimer et d'être heureux ? Ou encore qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas ? Cette dernière pensée acheva de la décider et elle formula mentalement la phrase suivante tandis qu'encore une fois dans le besoin de le sentir, et pour toute réponse, elle se blottit dans ses bras. La sauveuse enfouit sa tête contre son torse avant de grommeler contre sa peau, le cœur battant la chamade alors que les mots franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Je ne pourrais pas te demander de partir maintenant de toute façon… »

Croyant comprendre le sens de sa phrase, Killian sourit. Mais il se figea rapidement, le doute s'installant dans son esprit.

« Comment ça ? »

Emma se recula, lui refaisant face, puis renifla doucement en essayant de dissiper les dernières émotions qui l'avaient secouée. Elle avala sa salive et le regarda droit dans les yeux, sentant ses tempes palpiter violemment. Elle hésita un instant en déglutissant difficilement et tenta de trouver un brin de confiance en elle pour prononcer à voix haute cet aveu qui tournait depuis des jours dans son crâne :

« Je... Je ne pourrai pas te demander de partir maintenant, à moins que tu ne le veuilles, parce que… », commença-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres.

Il l'incita à poursuivre d'un mouvement de tête nourri d'interrogations et elle vit un de ses sourcils se relever d'un questionnement qu'il n'osait formuler maintenant qu'elle tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Emma se mordit la joue, prête à se décharger d'un poids trop lourd pour ses épaules et prit son courage à deux mains pour déclarer d'une voix mal assurée :

« Parce que... Je… Je me vois mal élever un enfant toute seule. »

Crochet écarquilla grand les yeux et ouvrit simultanément la bouche de surprise et d'une émotion qu'il n'identifia pas sur le coup mais qui lui enserra la gorge.

« Tu veux dire… que… je… on… », balbutia-il sans trouver ses mots.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête. Elle n'avait appris la nouvelle que quelques semaines auparavant et n'avait pas osé l'avouer tout de suite à son pirate. Elle avait affreusement peur et ne se sentait pas forcement prête à accueillir un _mini Crochet _alors qu'ils en étaient encore à trouver un équilibre de couple. Persuadée que le temps l'aiderait à accepter l'information, elle l'avait gardée pour elle seule, ruminant, paniquant et tournant en boucle les choses dans son esprit déjà assez tourmenté comme cela. Malgré tout ce qu'elle s'était dit ces derniers jours, elle s'était persuadée d'une chose : si Killian réagissait bien, les choses se passeraient bien en sa compagnie. Du moins, elle l'espérait et comptait sur son soutien bien qu'elle avait craint jusqu'ici qu'il ne l'abandonne et la laisse seule, lui faisant revivre son expérience passée avec Henry.

Elle vit les yeux de son homme se remplir de larmes, puis de son pouce, il caressa avec douceur la joue de sa sauveuse qui frissonna à ce simple contact. Rassurée de ne pas se confronter à un rejet catégorique ou à une violente réaction, Emma se détendit lentement en souriant faiblement. Après quelques secondes de silence, il l'embrassa tendrement, leur procurant un frisson qui leur fit fermer les yeux. Apparemment, les choses l'émouvait plus qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, et elle comptait bien sur son émotion pour aviver ce bonheur qu'elle ne trouvait pas encore la force de ressentir à la perspective d'être de nouveau maman.

« On va être parents… », Murmura-t-il dans un souffle empreint d'une grande émotion.

Il posa sa main valide sur le ventre _déjà_ légèrement arrondi de son amante. Ce détail, aucun d'eux ne le perçu, trop concentré sur leur émotion respective pour se poser les bonnes questions...

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire crispé face à son enthousiasme qui allait au-delà de tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Bien que la peur de le perdre ne la quittait pas, elle sentait que les semaines et les mois à venir l'aideraient à apaiser ses craintes, et que son homme, et plus surprenant encore, ce petit être, y participeraient, bien qu'elle ait encore du mal à accepter la tournure des choses.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! :)  
**

**Biisouus**

**Jaya'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! D'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé, cela m'a fait très chaud au cœur ^^**

**Vous m'avez donné envie de continuer d'écrire suite à cet OS alors j'ai composé une trame, pour pouvoir vous servir quelques chapitres et j'avoue que j'attends avec impatience vos retours sur celui-ci, afin de savoir si je dois continuer ou si cela n'est pas une histoire qui tient la route ! ^^**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude en se passant une main sur le visage, les yeux clos de fatigue. Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures entières qu'elle était au commissariat de Storybrooke, assise au bureau à s'occuper de toute la paperasse que personne n'avait jugé bon de trier et classer ces derniers temps. Comment pouvait-elle leur en vouloir ? La reine des neiges avait longtemps occupé les esprits et était remontée dans leur échelle de priorité, en plus de Rumplestiltskin et de ses obscurs plans échafaudés contre eux avant qu'il n'ait été banni. Depuis que les choses s'étaient calmées et que le Ténébreux n'était plus dans les parages, la ville était calme. Beaucoup trop calme au goût de la sauveuse que ce fait inquiétait beaucoup. Elle n'avait cessé de voir les _vilains_ défiler sous ses yeux depuis qu'elle résidait à Storybrooke, alors pourquoi s'arrêtaient-ils d'un coup ? Cela lui permettait de prendre un congé en tant que sauveuse, mais elle trouvait cette situation bien inhabituelle. Elle attendait sur le qui-vive un retournement de situation qui bousculerait tout et c'était loin d'être un sentiment plaisant... Ces derniers temps, tout était… _étrange. __Et elle supportait mal l'éventualité d'être surprise par un nouveau méchant…_

Elle avait finalement une situation plus ou moins stable ; des parents heureux, un beau petit frère et un fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Sa relation avec Regina n'allait qu'en s'améliorant, et par-dessus tout, elle avait son chez-elle, son homme, et bientôt un enfant. Un enfant qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité, certes, mais dont l'existence se faisait petit à petit une place dans son esprit.

Instinctivement, elle posa par-dessus son haut une main hésitante sur son ventre légèrement arrondi. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point cette grossesse la bouleversait, autant physiquement que mentalement… Son abdomen s'arrondissait _déjà_, les nausées continuaient de la tirer du lit le matin et la fatigue surtout, pesait lourdement sur ses yeux. Même si elle s'habituait peu à peu à la perspective d'être de nouveau mère, elle ne se sentait absolument pas prête à accueillir ce petit être. Comment allait-elle gérer cet enfant ? Et si elle était mauvaise avec les bébés ? Comment allait-elle s'occuper d'un petit être si fragile ? La seule chose qui la rassurait jusqu'ici et qui l'empêchait de paniquer complètement était la présence de Killian. Même si les choses n'étaient pas simples en ce moment, il lui démontrait un soutien infaillible qui l'apaisait et dont elle ne pouvait se passer.

Sa peur, cependant, ne la quittait pas. Elle était constamment présente depuis que son pirate avait failli mourir des mains du Ténébreux et elle en perdait parfois le sommeil tant elle était effrayée à l'idée de voir Killian disparaître, maintenant plus que jamais. Elle avait peur de voir son monde se détruire, imploser ou exploser à tout moment. Sa crainte de tout perdre la paralysait souvent plus que de raison et des _cauchemars_ continuaient de tourmenter ses nuits. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi une telle peur la taraudait à ce point alors que la ville était paisible jusque-là, mais une étrange sensation lui tiraillait entrailles, la poussant à craindre que son bonheur trop parfait ne s'envole d'une seconde à l'autre. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas enfermer toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait dans une seule et même pièce afin de les protéger, sur la seule mise en garde de son instinct. Il serait clairement ridicule de céder à de telles pulsions et elle en était consciente. Ce stress constant continuerait de la torturer tant qu'elle ne trouverait pas un moyen se détendre… Et puis elle devait relativiser ; absolument aucune menace ne pesait sur eux pour le moment. Ses tripes se tordaient sûrement pour rien même si elle avait encore du mal à s'en convaincre…

Pour le moment, elle noyait sa peur dans la paperasse et le travail qu'elle s'imposait au poste, et même si elle essayait de se persuader du contraire, elle recommençait à s'éloigner de Killian… Ses démons la hantaient et bien qu'elle aimât Crochet de tout son cœur, sa peur la bouffait toujours plus chaque jour. Que se passerait-il si un nouveau vilain débarquait et décidait de s'en prendre à elle ou à Killian ? Ou pire, à leur bébé ? Sa venue allait changer leur vie dans quelques mois, et comment pouvait-elle penser à mettre un enfant au monde alors que celui-ci n'était que dangers ? Peut-être était-ce une erreur de l'avoir gardé et de l'avoir annoncé à Killian... Comment pouvait-elle vivre avec ça ? Elle pensait en avoir fini avec ces questions, mais tout remontait à la surface maintenant. Elle soupira une seconde fois et se cala dans son siège de bureau, s'adossant au dossier avec nonchalance, fatiguée de réfléchir encore et encore aux mêmes questions. Elle ouvrit les yeux et baissa alors le regard sur son ventre qu'elle caressait doucement du bout des doigts en silence. Personne n'était au courant mis à part Killian, et depuis que son ventre avait commencé à prendre de l'ampleur et devenait apparent, elle se cachait dans des chemises amples. Elle ne voulait pas l'annoncer à tout le monde pour le moment. C'était égoïste de penser ainsi mais elle voulait le garder encore un peu pour eux. Juste pour eux. Afin d'alimenter cette bulle d'intimité qui les entourait et dans laquelle elle se complaisait.

Elle comptait beaucoup sur son soutien dans cette expérience, et elle ne doutait pas qu'il serait présent. L'enthousiasme qu'il avait démontré l'avait rassurée sur ce point-là lorsqu'elle lui avait appris la nouvelle, bien qu'elle n'ait pas forcément fait preuve du même entrain. Elle-même avait pris beaucoup de temps pour accepter cette nouvelle avant de se décider à l'annoncer à Killian. Même si elle ne s'y faisait pas encore complètement, elle n'avait pas pu garder une nouvelle aussi importante pour elle alors que cet homme se montrait si attentionné envers elle. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendrait s'il venait à disparaître du jour au lendemain, la laissant seule avec ce bébé… Pour le moment, elle s'en voulait de le fuir et prétexter avoir du travail mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Elle avait peur de tout perdre, du futur qui l'attendait, de souffrir, et ne savait pas comment lui expliquer le tourbillon d'angoisse qui la submergeait trop violemment. Elle devait fuir parce que sa peur la dominait. Elle espérait seulement qu'il n'ait rien remarqué, le temps qu'elle remette de l'ordre dans ses émotions et dans ses pensées. Ainsi, elle pourrait reprendre son aplomb et de l'assurance afin faire partir cette peur qui lui collait à la peau depuis que le cœur de Crochet s'était retrouvé entre les mains de Rumplestiltskin.

« Bonjour amour. »

Emma sursauta brusquement et se redressa sur sa chaise, surprise dans ses réflexions. Reconnaissant cette voix parmi toutes, elle sourit doucement et le laissa poser un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? », s'enquit Killian en s'asseyant sur le bureau pour la regarder en face.

Il attendit patiemment la réponse à sa question en lui servant un regard empreint d'amour et un sourire plein de joie de vivre qui la fit frissonner malgré elle.

« Ça va, je n'ai pas arrêté de trier des papiers par-ci par-là ! Et toi ? », répondit-elle enfin en évitant soigneusement son regard.

« Tu aurais pu confier cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre Swan… »

« Non. », coupa-t-elle en secouant la tête dans un faible sourire. « Je n'allais pas embêter quelqu'un pour s'occuper de toute cette paperasse. Puis ça fait partie de mon travail de sheriff et de sauveuse ! »

Peu convaincu, le pirate haussa un sourcil et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer, elle enchaîna :

« Alors, et toi ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

Il hésita un instant en scrutant l'air fatigué de la jeune femme mais répondit tout de même, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait inutile de contester…

« Et bien, j'ai navigué avec Henry. Il a eu l'air d'aimer tenir la barre et d'apprécier l'air marin. »

La jeune femme sourit à cette remarque débordante d'enthousiasme mais ne réagit pas et se contenta de chercher un papier. La connaissant trop bien pour se laisser duper par le sourire qu'elle venait de lui accorder, Killian s'agenouilla en face d'elle et la regarda en s'emparant de ses mains, l'incitant par ce geste à s'arrêter pour lever les yeux dans sa direction. Elle s'y résolut sans broncher et se plongea dans ces perles bleues qu'elle aimait tant.

« Emma, tu n'as fait aucune pause de la journée... Tu veux bien que je t'invite à manger ? Il est presque vingt heures, tu n'as aucune raison de refuser. »

Tout en parlant, son visage s'était figé d'inquiétude et ses yeux avaient pris un éclat soucieux. Il avait bien remarqué son soudain éloignement depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient être parents. Mais il avait gardé le silence, pensant qu'elle avait besoin d'espace pour digérer elle-même l'information et qu'elle finirait par lui en parler si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Évidemment, elle n'avait jamais rien explicité du tout et il comprenait mal son comportement. Il avait besoin de lui en parler, de savoir ce qu'il se passait sans pour autant la brusquer. Il l'aimait comme un fou, et la voir aussi distante lui faisait mal… Il souffrait en silence, retenant les questions brûlantes qui menaçaient de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres avec trop peu de subtilité.

Emma le regardait droit dans les yeux, chose qu'elle avait soigneusement évitée de le faire depuis le début de leur échange, et aussitôt, elle fut prise de mal être. Alors, elle détourna le regard et se leva en dégageant ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question pour le moment, elle n'était pas prête à s'expliquer. Trop de choses se bousculaient sous son crâne et la solution qui se présentait à elle fut sa seule alternative : la fuite. Elle devait partir, avant qu'il n'insiste et ne la pousse dans ses retranchements.

« Je suis désolée Killian, j'ai encore plein de boulot et je dois passer chez Regina pour rendre à Henry un de ses livres de cours qu'il a oublié à la maison… »

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle attrapa sa veste de cuir rouge posée sur le porte-manteau et l'enfila rapidement en lui tournant le dos. Bien évidemment elle utilisait un faux prétexte, mais tant pis, elle avait besoin de sortir prendre l'air et de s'éloigner de lui le plus rapidement possible. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'agissait pas bien mais elle ne savait pas comment faire autrement…

« Emma… », murmura Killian d'une voix grave qu'elle eut peine à reconnaître.

Elle se retourna, affichant un air pressé, mais ses traits se défigèrent instantanément lorsqu'elle se heurta à la vision que lui donnait son homme : le Killian joueur qu'elle connaissait avait disparu. Il avait soudainement un air triste qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant, et elle voyait prendre place dans le fond de ses yeux une profonde peine mêlée d'incompréhension. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé, et elle regretta instantanément d'avoir un tel comportement avec lui. Elle était odieuse, mais elle était incapable de s'exprimer pour l'instant. Elle finirait par le faire, néanmoins elle devait trouver le bon moment et ce n'était définitivement pas maintenant.

« Je ne te comprends plus _Swan_, j'aimerai que tu m'ex… »

« Pas maintenant Killian. Je te promets que je m'expliquerai, mais pas maintenant s'il te plaît… », le coupa-t-elle doucement, lentement rongée par le remord.

Cette fois-ci elle s'obligea à le regarder afin de lui faire comprendre que ce qu'elle disait était sincère. Il hocha alors la tête sans pour autant changer d'expression. Elle ne vit pas le sentiment de soulagement qu'elle aurait aimé voir en lui, et il se renfrogna même un peu plus au grand désespoir d'Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle le faisait souffrir, bien que ce ne soit pas son but premier… Le remord l'envahit avec plus de violence encore et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

Pour appuyer son propos, elle s'avança et une fois à quelques centimètres de son corps, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, laissant un frisson la parcourir à cet électrisant toucher, et se délecta du tendre contact de ses lèvres. Elle sentit alors la main du capitaine se poser sur ses hanches avec une douceur infinie, et les frissons de plaisir redoublèrent malgré elle. Le moindre frôlement de leur corps et elle sentait le sien s'enflammer… Les hormones décuplaient à coup sûr toutes ses sensations mais elle ne regretta pas la vague de chaleur suivante qui s'empara de son être, la faisant frémir avec davantage de violence. Finalement, elle mit un terme au baiser à regret avant que les choses ne dérapent et qu'elle ne décide de rester. Ne voulant surtout pas réveiller en leurs âmes une envie incongrue de prolonger cet instant, elle se recula et rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Laissant les derniers frissons de plaisir se dissiper, elle murmura sans le lâcher du regard :

« Sois patient… On parle ce soir, chez moi vers 21h. »

Il avait déjà entendu ce « _sois patient »_ sortir de sa bouche, mais il ne releva pas et se contenta de hocher une fois de plus la tête sans prononcer un seul mot, le corps encore frémissant sous l'effet du tendre baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner.

Elle lui servit un timide sourire puis s'éloigna et sortit du poste sans rien ajouter de plus, le laissant seul avec sa peine et ses pensées...

Il attendit qu'elle sorte de son champ de vision avant de la suivre, et commença une errance à durée indéterminée dans les rues. Il était complètement perdu et ne comprenait définitivement pas la jeune femme. Elle était tellement compliquée… Était-ce à cause de ce que l'on appelait _les_ _hormones_ ? Il avait décidé de s'informer à l'instant où la sauveuse lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient être parents afin d'être le père parfait pour cet enfant et avait lu quelque part que ces hormones avaient leur importance dans le comportement des jeunes femmes enceintes…

Il avait déjà beaucoup changé pour devenir l'homme que méritait Emma, mais malgré cela il doutait vraiment de mériter cette jolie blonde. Il ne savait absolument pas comment ce miracle s'était produit, mais tout était réel : il allait être père d'un enfant avec cette incroyable femme. Cette expérience future s'accompagnait bien évidemment d'appréhension et de crainte, mais il arrivait à s'enthousiasmer à l'idée d'être père. Il serait présent pour la jeune femme, jusqu'au bout, et n'avait pas l'intention de fuir ou de partir. Une fois seul, il était donc allé à la bibliothèque de Storybrooke afin de trouver des livres sur les bébés. Il avait beau être un pirate avec une très bonne connaissance du monde, bien que plutôt enchanté, il devait avouer qu'il n'y connaissait absolument rien aux bébés. Ils n'avaient jamais été jusqu'à réfléchir aux enfants avec Milah, mais avec Emma, le choix leur avait été imposé…

Mais quand diable avaient-ils pu concevoir cet enfant ? Il avait beau réfléchir depuis que la nouvelle avait été lâchée, il ne se souvenait pas avoir négligé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, leur sécurité. Il avait toujours privilégié une protection optimale et d'autant plus avec Emma, dans la mesure où elle ne prenait pas ce qu'elle appelait la _pilule_… Il avait connu des femmes dans sa vie, mais jamais une telle chose ne s'était produite. Du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Il fronça les sourcils, se laissant tourmenter par cette réflexion. Cela voulait donc dire que dans tous les cas, cet accident était sa faute… À moins qu'Emma ne lui ait caché des choses…

Il secoua la tête, et s'empara de sa flasque de rhum. Bien que la jeune femme lui ait promis une explication dans le courant de la soirée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir de la distance qu'elle mettait si soudainement entre eux. Peut-être lui en voulait-elle de l'avoir mise enceinte ? Ou alors était-ce un autre problème… Mais quoi ? Tout en marchant dans la rue déserte et en buvant son liquide alcoolisé favori, il continua à s'obséder tandis que ses questionnements continuaient de tourner en boucle dans son crâne.

Plus il réfléchissait, moins cela semblait faire sens dans sa tête. Malgré toutes les explications qu'il tentait de trouver, rien ne lui convenait… Il pouvait être certain que cela allait être compliqué d'attendre car l'annonce d'une discussion ne l'empêchait pas de réfléchir et de se torturer l'esprit. Comment pouvait-il seulement se détendre et attendre patiemment alors qu'un flot de questions incontrôlable ricochait inlassablement contre les parois de son crâne et que son estomac se nouait petit à petit ? Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant stressé… Le capitaine Crochet éprouvait du stress, oui, et cela à cause d'une femme… II avait bien changé depuis le temps où il courrait les jupons et il pouvait se réjouir d'avoir eu une seconde chance auprès de sa sauveuse. Maintenant qu'il était revenu sur le droit chemin, il ne se vouait corps et âme qu'à une seule femme au monde : Emma Swan. Il avait tellement évolué pour elle, car l'amour qu'il lui portait était incommensurable et n'avait de commune mesure avec ce que l'âme humaine pouvait connaître. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'attache depuis Milah était malade d'amour et craignait d'entendre l'explication de son amante. Et si elle décidait de le quitter, de partir ? Comment pourrait-il survivre à ça ?

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, il n'avait cessé de la désirer et n'avait plus vu aucune femme à part elle. De plus, la tension sexuelle qui avait régné entre eux dès le début ne l'avait que plus poussé vers elle. Elle l'attirait indéniablement, telle une lumière séduisant incontestablement un papillon. Elle avait été difficile à amadouer, d'autant plus que Neal, à l'époque, ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Mais il avait finalement franchi toutes ses barrières, brisé tous ses murs, et avait atteint son cœur. La femme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir en repoussant ses avances et en s'obstinant à jurer fidélité à Baelfire avait cédé, et cela parce qu'elle l'avait voulu, non pas parce qu'il l'y avait forcée. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il la suivrait partout, dans tous les mondes, tous les temps. Peu importe où elle irait, l'idée de l'abandonner ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Quand leur relation avait débuté, elle le fuyait et cela recommençait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi redressait-elle des murs devant lui, alors qu'il avait réussi à tous les détruire ? Il avait la désagréable impression de revenir au tout début de leur relation de couple et c'était bien ce qui l'angoissait… Avait-elle enfin réalisé qu'elle méritait mieux ? Il déglutit difficilement à cette idée. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait la retenir si elle décidait de le quitter mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'anticiper la douleur que lui causerait une telle annonce…

Il avait réellement besoin d'explications, cela devenait urgent car il ne supportait plus toute cette distance qui s'était établie entre eux. Il soupira et prit une gorgée de son doux nectar. Il devrait attendre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Emma Swan et il avait hâte d'en prendre connaissance, et bien qu'il eût hâte, il craignait également ce qu'il allait entendre… Les scénarios défilaient dans son cerveau, mais aucun ne semblait bon pour lui et cela le torturait plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer.

Il prit une autre gorgée de rhum dans l'intention d'ankyloser le mal qui le rongeait silencieusement, et s'engagea sur la route pour atteindre le trottoir d'en face où l'attendait l'appartement de sa sauveuse. Alors qu'il prenait son temps en menant de nouveau le goulot de sa petite bouteille à ses lèvres insatisfaites, une voiture déboula au coin de la rue et Killian eut juste le temps de voir le conducteur ouvrir la bouche de terreur et de surprise en l'apercevant en plein milieu de la chaussée. Il tenta de freiner mais le choc fut inévitable et Crochet roula sur le pare-chocs de la voiture pour atterrir plus loin, perdant connaissance. Sa flasque lui échappa alors des doigts et, se déversant sur le sol à ses côtés, le liquide se mêla lentement à son sang, entachant lentement le sol d'une affreuse couleur pourpre. La voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus et un silence de mort s'imposa à la rue déserte pendant de longues minutes, sans que personne n'ose bouger, comme si le temps s'était soudainement arrêté dans cette ville magique. Finalement, la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit brusquement en brisant le silence qui régnait jusque-là en maître et Leroy sortit de l'habitacle, paniqué et son portable collé à l'oreille après avoir composé le numéro des ambulances. Le visage cramoisi derrière sa barbe, il courut jusqu'au corps inerte de Killian et le retourna sur le dos.

« Killian, s'il te plaît, ne soit pas mort ! Il n'y a pas plus con comme accident ! », grogna-t-il entre ses dents avec agacement.

Il posa sa main libre dans le cou du capitaine afin de prendre son pouls, mais ses doigts se mirent à trembler sous le coup de l'angoisse. Son visage de décomposa instantanément, et on décrocha au téléphone.

Qu'allait-il lui arriver ? Emma allait-elle lui en vouloir d'avoir possiblement tué son homme ? Il regarda le visage du pirate qu'il venait de renverser… Mis à part les égratignures qu'il s'était faites, il semblait paisiblement endormi. Quelques minutes plus tard, une ambulance hurlante arriva jusqu'à lui et des médecins prirent la victime en charge. Avant que celle-ci ne soit emmenée, le nain l'entendit soupirer un seul et unique nom, reconnaissable parmi tous et qu'il n'aurait pu confondre avec un autre. Il déglutit difficilement, sentant la culpabilité s'emparer de lui. Comment allait-il annoncer à la jeune femme qu'il était responsable de cet accident ? S'il avait pu, il aurait plongé sous terre afin de disparaître pour ne jamais avoir à faire face à la sauveuse…

* * *

Après avoir fini de trier ses papiers et être passée chez Regina pour rapporter son livre de cours à Henry, Emma rentra chez elle. Il était presque 21h lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la porte d'entrée et elle fut étonnée de ne pas trouver Killian, l'attendant assis sur le canapé. Elle lui avait pourtant donné les clés de l'appartement, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas venu l'y rejoindre plus tôt ? Elle fronça les sourcils en enlevant sa veste et la posa sur le sofa avant de se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Elle pensa tout d'abord qu'il avait encore le temps d'arriver et qu'il était sûrement en retard, mais il était déjà 21h et Killian était plutôt du genre ponctuel.

Que diable faisait-il ? N'avait-il pas acquiescé lorsqu'elle avait proposé qu'ils se voient chez elle ce soir même ? Si, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait, et il n'avait émis aucune objection ! Qu'avait-elle fait ? L'avait-elle fait souffrir une fois de trop ? Était-il frustré de ne pas avoir eu ses explications sur le moment ? Elle ne voyait que ces raisons-là pour excuser son absence. Il était sûrement en train d'errer sur le port, plongé dans ses propres réflexions… Il aurait dû venir, ils auraient ainsi pu s'expliquer… Refusait-il donc de l'écouter ? L'avait-elle un peu trop fait souffrir ? Cette seule idée lui retourna l'estomac et son cœur se serra de culpabilité. Ils devaient discuter et se réconcilier, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi, sur une tension stupide qu'elle avait causée pour de mauvaises raisons. Elle avait plus besoin de lui qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre et l'idée même qu'il puisse être remonté contre elle la rendait malade…

Elle pouvait très bien partir à sa recherche pour lui donner ce qu'il voulait car il lui était inconcevable de l'abandonner à son sort après leur dernière discussion. Elle n'avait rien à perdre, et surtout rien de prévu à part passer la soirée avec lui. Alors qu'elle reprenait sa veste en cuir, une boule commença à se former au creux de son estomac et elle se figea instantanément. Se demandant si cette soudaine inquiétude allait finir par la faire vomir, elle posa une main sur son ventre en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis plus d'un mois, elle était devenue très sensible aux odeurs l'entourant, et elle pouvait décemment imaginer que ce nœud à l'estomac finirait par lui donner la nausée. Elle savait par expérience que c'était les symptômes typiques d'une grossesse, et cela l'agaçait tout particulièrement. Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment de la période où elle avait été enceinte d'Henry, sûrement parce que cela datait et qu'elle avait voulu en finir au plus vite pour reprendre sa vie, mais elle se rappelait au moins d'une chose : elle n'avait jamais autant vomi de toute sa vie.

Elle sentait très mal ce soudain stress qui lui provoquait cette boule au ventre et attendit quelques instants, attentive au moindre indice qui pourrait présager une nausée, et en quelques secondes à peine, elle finit la tête dans la cuvette, se tenant les cheveux d'une main.

Bon sang ! Elle qui n'était pas très souvent malade avait sa dose. Assise par terre, elle s'adossa contre la porte, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'elle retrouve Killian et lui explique tout. Elle n'aimait pas ce genre de situation. Elle se sentait tout simplement mal en se souvenant de l'expression sur laquelle elle l'avait laissé : celle d'un animal blessé qu'elle abandonnait sans aucune explication. À cette pensée, elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire après son départ et le remord lui mordit plus violemment les tripes… Elle se releva, soudainement prise d'une envie irrépressible de le retrouver et de le prendre dans ses bras pour se rassurer de sa présence. Elle en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de se réconcilier avec lui et de l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle commencerait par le chercher sur le port et aviserait ensuite.

Elle sortit donc des toilettes après avoir tiré la chasse et reprit un verre d'eau avant de se diriger vers la porte de son appartement. C'est alors qu'elle sentit son portable vibrer contre elle. Peut-être était-ce Killian qui lui demandait de le rejoindre quelque part, ou s'excusait tout simplement d'être en retard ? C'est avec espoir qu'elle sortit le cellulaire de sa poche puis poussa un soupir de déception en voyant le numéro de David s'afficher. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle décrocha, sortit de son appartement et ferma la porte à clés, son portable collé à l'oreille.

« Emma ? C'est David ! Je te dérange ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! J'allais sortir pour voir ce que fabrique Killian ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux que je garde Neal ? », répondit-elle avec un sourire.

David fit une pause, faisant planer un léger silence avant de répondre d'une voix gênée :

« Non, pas vraiment… »

Emma perdit son sourire au ton utilisé par son paternel, et répondit en sentant son nœud à l'estomac se renforcer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il marqua un second temps de pause, et elle devina aisément qu'il cherchait des yeux le regard de Blanche. La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils, intriguée par tant de mystère et perdit patience tandis que son cœur se mettait à pulser violemment dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas habituel que David laisse planer autant de suspens et cela lui mettait la pression.

« Tu ne vas pas avoir à chercher ton homme longtemps. Il est ici, à l'hôpital… »

La respiration d'Emma se coupa instantanément et ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Une puissante vague d'angoisse s'emparant de son être, elle n'écouta plus la suite alors que chacun de ses membres se paralysait, comme foudroyés sur place par la nouvelle qui venait de lui être lâchée. Mais qu'avait-il encore fait? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé seul ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle pinça les lèvres d'une crainte et d'une appréhension trop grande…

* * *

**Voilà, il fallait bien faire partir l'intrigue hehe ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu même si c'est assez fort comme début ahah! Ne me détestez pas trop et merci d'avoir lu ! :)**

**Biisouus,**

**Jaya'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé, aimé et follow ma fiction; Je n'ai pas les mots, vous êtes vraiment tous adorables et ça me touche énormément ! Je prends grand plaisir à écrire chaque mot de chaque ligne de chaque chapitre, et votre soutien m'incite réellement à continuer ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreu(x)(ses) à suivre cette fic, alors je ne pouvais commencer ce chapitre sans vous dire un grand MERCI ! :) Je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant que cette petite aventure pourrait plaire à quelqu'un !  
**

**Je tiens à préciser que ma trame est déjà toute faite depuis un certain temps, donc le final n'a pas influencé mes idées ! Et pour tout vous avouer, j'entame l'écriture du chapitre 5 ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 3 en espérant que cela vous plaise autant que les deux derniers, à vous de juger !**

**Merci à ma Jess de m'avoir aidé et rassuré sur ce chapitre :)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Tout disparut autour d'elle alors qu'une culpabilité sans fond s'abattait sur sa poitrine et l'empêchait soudainement de respirer et une seule pensée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit : « Tout est de ma faute. ». Si elle n'avait pas refusé son offre de dîner à deux comme il le lui avait proposé, jamais elle ne l'aurait quitté d'une semelle, et jamais il ne se serait retrouvé à l'hôpital. Ne pouvait-elle donc plus le laisser seul une petite heure sans qu'il ne s'attire des ennuis ? Elle s'en voulait à mort maintenant, et une seule pensée revenait violemment la hanter et la terroriser encore et toujours : et si elle le perdait ainsi ? Une chose était claire dans son esprit paralysé : elle ne méritait pas un homme aussi aimant, elle pouvait en être certaine et cette simple pensée fit monter la culpabilité d'un cran. Il avait changé pour elle, avait juré d'être présent et lui vouait même sa vie à la perspective d'un futur qu'ils tentaient de construire à deux, bientôt trois. Pourtant, elle l'avait rejeté sans ménagement parce qu'elle était bien trop effrayée par ce qui les attendaient, c'est-à-dire la perspective d'élever cet enfant surprise. Tourmentée entre ses angoisses d'amante et de future mère, elle se sentit tellement idiote qu'elle eut du mal à chasser les perles d'acide qui commençaient à lui piquer les yeux. Lui faisant vite oublier les motifs de sa fuite, sa crainte de le perdre écrasa finalement les autres de son poids et ouvrit un trou béant sous ses pieds. La voix de David réussit néanmoins à la fit sortir de sa transe et l'empêcha ainsi de s'y précipiter la tête la première.

« Emma ? »

En revenant à elle, la sauveuse cligna des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui s'accumulaient lentement aux bords de ses paupières et reprit pied avec la réalité en éludant un instant le flot d'émotion qui se bousculait dans sa poitrine. Cela n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté et elle soupira doucement avant de répondre, désireuse et anxieuse d'en savoir plus.

« Oui ? David, s'il te plait… Dis-moi que ce n'est rien de grave ? », répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante en sentant qu'une vague de larmes la guettait pernicieusement et nouait sa gorge.

« Ton pirate a juste traversé la route sans regarder et s'est fait renversé. », déclara David avant de profiter du silence de la jeune femme pour s'empresser d'ajouter en imaginant sans mal la perplexité sillonner les traits de sa fille. « Ce n'est rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas, on attend juste Whale pour en savoir plus… ». Puis, souriant lentement alors qu'une autre réflexion lui effleurait l'esprit, le prince enchaîna. « D'après Leroy, il t'a demandé avant de perdre conscience. »

Emma sourit tristement ; il n'avait donc rien contre elle et le fait qu'il ait requis sa présence en était peut-être la preuve rassurante… À moins que seul son inconscient l'ait appelée par réflexe ?

« J'arrive tout de suite ! », annonça-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

D'un mouvement bref et discret, elle écrasa sous ses yeux les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se dépêcha de sortir de l'immeuble et d'atteindre sa voiture jaune. Elle renifla doucement, puis prit son inspiration avant de démarrer, le regard encore noyé d'une émotion dont elle avait honte. Se calmant lentement en tentant d'apaiser l'emballement de son cœur, Emma observa d'un coup d'œil rapide son reflet dans les rétroviseurs et jura en apercevant la teinte rouge qui commençait à border ses yeux. Pouvait-elle réellement se rendre à l'hôpital dans cet état-là alors que ses yeux s'étaient colorés d'émotion ? Consciente qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre alors qu'elle avait mal agi envers son pirate irresponsable, elle secoua finalement la tête et pressa la pédale d'accélérateur, le cœur gonflé d'appréhension et d'une colère pour l'instant trop faible.

La désertification des rues lui ayant permis certains excès de vitesse qu'elle ne se serait pas autorisés en temps normal, elle trouva rapidement le chemin de l'hôpital et se gara en trombe avant de sortir de la voiture. Passant presque en courant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, elle se précipita dans la salle d'attente et c'est le cœur battant qu'elle rejoignit ses parents et le nain qui attendaient patiemment debout.

« Emma… », commença Blanche d'un air calme alors que les têtes se levaient dans sa direction.

« Hey, où est-il ? », interrompit-elle dans une nerveuse précipitation en regardant tour à tour les Charmants et Grincheux. Ce dernier avait croisé les bras sur son torse d'un air mauvais et évitait soigneusement le regard de la sauveuse tandis que ses pupilles émeraude passaient sur lui sans émettre aucun jugement.

« C'est moi que vous attendez ? », déclara une voix joueuse.

David, Mary-Margaret et leur fille se retournèrent d'un bloc pour faire face au Dr Whale, dont le visage se tordait d'un petit sourire alors que son regard brun se posait sur ces êtres de contes.

« Alors ? », le pressa Emma d'un air appréhensif alors qu'elle se crispait d'anticipation face au diagnostic que le docteur s'apprêtait à leur dévoiler.

« Pour tout vous dire, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Sa vie n'est pas en danger ; il a juste quelques égratignures, des bleus par ci par là, une blessure un peu plus importante à l'arrière du crâne et son poignet est légèrement foulé. »

Trouvant dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs le soulagement qu'il voulait y voir percer, il ajouta d'un ton léger :

« Je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien et je pense qu'il a dû survivre à pire, n'est-ce pas ?»

La jeune femme hocha la tête dans un faible sourire alors que le soulagement apaisait petit à petit le rythme de son cœur emballé. Elle avait besoin de voir son homme maintenant, de s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien, et plus encore, d'engager la discussion qu'elle avait elle-même repoussée. Même si elle était rassurée, elle sentait que cette discussion ne serait pas faible en émotions et qu'elle allait devoir engager énormément d'efforts pour ne pas se laisser emporter par une vague trop forte de sentiments. Les hormones, à coup sûr, ne la laisseraient pas tranquille et elle sentait d'avance des larmes de soulagement mêlées à une colère croissante lui piquer les yeux.

« Puis-je le voir alors ? », demanda-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal de se contenir.

« Bien sûr, il a repris conscience une fois installé dans sa chambre. Troisième à gauche ! », répondit Whale dans un hochement de tête accompagné du sourire qui lui était si caractéristique.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'Emma le remercia et s'engouffra dans le couloir des chambres de l'hôpital sans attendre une seconde de plus. Jetant un coup d'œil dans chacune des pièces ouvertes à ses yeux impatients de trouver son homme, elle finit par apercevoir dans l'une d'elle cette silhouette familière qu'elle cherchait désespérément. Alors, elle s'arrêta net dans le couloir, faisant face à la chambre individuelle où Killian reposait, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Sûrement en quête de repos après cet accident, un air paisible avait pris place sur son visage et ses yeux s'étaient clos, la souffrance ayant complètement déserté ces traits qu'elle aimait tant. Le sourire qui étirait doucement les lèvres de la jeune femme s'estompa soudainement alors que la vision qu'il lui donnait faisait monter en elle une violente rage qui lui insuffla l'assurance nécessaire pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Sans se poser de question, elle s'abandonna au mélange explosif de soulagement et de colère qui l'envahissait et s'engagea dans la petite pièce :

« Imbécile ! », tonna-t-elle avec force en marchant à grandes enjambées dans sa direction.

Le pirate ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sursautant dans son lit d'hôpital et croisa le regard enflammé d'Emma qui arriva un peu trop vite à lui à son goût. Même s'il avait repris conscience depuis peu, il était maintenant assez réveillé pour interpréter le ton qu'elle avait utilisé et comprendre qu'elle était furieuse. Terré dans son lit, il fronça les sourcils en levant la tête d'un air craintif et perdu.

« Alors monsieur joue les suicidaires !? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris à la fin ?! Je te laisse une heure tout seul, tu t'attires des ennuis même quand la ville est calme ! Je sais que tu viens d'un autre monde, mais dans celui-ci on regarde avant de traverser ! », cria-t-elle sans se retenir alors que sa voix colérique se répercutait sur les murs immaculés de la chambre et surprenait l'intéressé.

Tandis que le pirate souriait doucement, Emma fronça un peu plus les sourcils d'un air agacé n'annonçant rien de bon pour son amant contre lequel elle était déjà bien remontée.

« Et ça te fait sourire en plus ! »

Sans prévenir, elle attrapa violemment son poignet foulé enveloppé dans un bandage et y resserra ses doigts dans le but faire disparaitre ce sourire joueur, tout en approchant du sien son visage rougi d'émotion. Killian poussa un gémissement de douleur mêlé de surprise et elle lâcha prise en observant la douleur crisper ses traits.

« Bordel, Killian ! »

Crochet la regarda d'un air éberlué, sans comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi remontée contre lui et il aimait à croire que l'air menaçant qu'elle avait précédemment arboré était faux. À ce qu'il entrapercevait, il était la cause première de sa colère et il ne doutait pas une seconde que son accident n'en était pas la seule raison. Voyant qu'elle lui avait vraiment fait mal, elle prit un air confus et s'assit à ses côtés sur le matelas en le scrutant en silence alors que ses iris s'inondaient lentement. Plongé dans l'émeraude de ses iris, Killian se contenta d'observer l'émotion s'emparer d'elle et répondit avec douceur au baiser exigeant et amoureux qu'elle plaqua contre ses lèvres avec ardeur. Dans un frémissement irrésistible, le pirate se laissa faire sans un mot et passa sa main bandée sur la joue de sa sauveuse tandis que contre lui, elle se calmait soudainement à son chaud contact. Ils fermèrent alors les yeux et il la sentit se détendre instantanément tandis qu'un frisson les parcourait à l'unisson. En ouvrant un peu plus les lèvres, Killian laissa à la jeune femme le plaisir d'approfondir le baiser avec la même violente ardeur qu'elle lui avait exprimé précédemment et un gémissement commun leur échappa tandis qu'elle refermait brusquement les lèvres sur les siennes. Il aimait se délecter de la voir et de la sentir aussi passionnée durant de tels fougueux baisers, similaires à celui qu'ils avaient échangé au Pays Imaginaire, mais il devait avouer que cela ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre et de le faire vibrer.

Il devinait bien que c'était la rage qu'il avait éveillée en elle qui la faisait agir avec tant de violence. Elle avait souhaité le blesser, mais pas pour lui faire mal, uniquement pour lui montrer qu'elle était fâchée qu'il ait bêtement risqué sa vie, qu'elle avait eu peur de le perdre, et il décelait dans cet acte un sens encore plus profond ; qu'elle l'aimait. Même s'ils s'étaient quittés sur une discorde, un tel acte le rassurait, bien qu'il soit confus et sujet à d'autres émotions plus diffuses.

À bout de souffle, la jeune femme mit fin au baiser et se recula, le regard larmoyant et les joues teintées de sentiments puis elle se redressa au bord du lit et l'observa d'un air toujours aussi colérique.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille ! », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, la bouche tordue et pincée pour ne pas céder aux larmes de désespoir et de soulagement qui la menaçaient de nouveau. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans des états pareils mais ses émotions semblaient complètement chamboulées et surtout ; incontrôlables… Elle se haïssait à cet instant de paraître si émotive mais elle n'arrivait plus à brider la vague qui l'animait.

Cette fois-ci, il ne répliqua pas et accepta la remarque avec un faible hochement de tête. Alors que quelques frissons continuaient de parcourir son corps soudainement irradié d'une bienfaisante chaleur, Killian observa son amante, le cœur encore palpitant de plaisir dans sa poitrine. Elle lui paraissait beaucoup plus sensible qu'avant à cet instant précis et toute l'émotion dont il voyait ses yeux déborder le confortait dans cette idée. En moins de cinq minutes, elle avait réussi à exprimer trois émotions complètement différentes : la colère, l'amour et le désespoir. Cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup…Devait-il mettre cela sur le compte des hormones ? Un peu perdu face à ce changement d'attitude, il attendit patiemment une explication rationnelle en se retenant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras afin de la réconforter et de l'apaiser par sa présence, comme elle aimait le faire en se blottissant dans ses bras suite à un de ses cauchemars. C'était loin d'être le moment et il ne voulait ni la presser ni la brusquer.

« Je crois que nous nous sommes quittés en de plutôt mauvais termes. », déclara-t-elle d'un air grave en s'efforçant de se calmer après quelques secondes de silence.

Il la connaissait bien, et son expression ne lui échappa pas. Elle n'arborait cet air là que lorsqu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire et qu'elle hésitait à se lancer. Elle allait enfin lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait et il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne rebrousserait pas chemin maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'ouvrir à lui.

« Je te laisse y remédier, amour. », répondit-il du tac au tac avec douceur tout en lui servant un regard empli d'amour pour l'encourager à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

Elle lui lança un regard peu assuré et prit sa respiration pour se donner un peu de courage afin de continuer :

« Depuis la découverte de cette grossesse… Je ne cesse de réfléchir… », commença-t-elle faiblement en se plongeant une fois de plus dans son regard. Y trouvant la calme et rassurante mer qu'elle cherchait, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et enchaîna en laissant son amant l'encourager d'un regard empli d'amour et de tendresse à son égard.

« Et je ne cesse de me demander comment pourrait-on élever correctement un enfant… alors que l'on n'arrête pas de se battre contre des vilains ? Pour le moment, la ville est tranquille. Beaucoup trop tranquille même… Comment fera-t-on avec la prochaine menace ? Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à me détendre. C'est comme si j'attendais que quelque chose se passe. Je suis constamment sur mes gardes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête, qui attend uniquement de me tomber dessus. Et j'ai peur qu'un jour, quelqu'un veuille s'en prendre à toi ou à cet enfant… Je ne pourrais bien évidemment pas l'accepter, surtout si… Je commence à m'attacher à cet bébé.»

Elle avait parlé d'un trait d'une voix vibrante des angoisses qu'elle lui exposait. La gorge nouée et le cœur battant la chamade, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle torturait et attendit patiemment qu'il réagisse sans plus oser le regarder dans les yeux, de honte qu'il ne trouve dans ceux-ci la faiblesse qu'elle tentait désespérément de cacher. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête après quelques lourdes secondes de silence qu'elle ne pouvait plus tolérer, il lui sourit finalement, d'un sourire sincère qui la rassura avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, et elle attendit sa réponse en lui retournant un sourire crispé.

« Amour, tu as le droit d'appréhender… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'éviter. »

La jeune femme avait évité de parler clairement du sujet, mais il l'y confrontait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua :

« Je pense que tu peux prendre un congé en tant qu'héros. Regarde un peu autour de toi : Regina est revenue sur le droit chemin et peut se battre à ta place. Toute la ville est toujours prête à se battre pour assurer sa sécurité ; laisse-toi un peu aider dans ta tâche de sauveuse ! Puis, regarde comment font tes parents avec Neal : ils profitent de chaque instant de liberté que leur accordent les méchants. Ils vivent au jour le jour ! Je pense qu'il faut que tu apprennes à vivre ainsi, et pas dans la peur de voir une nouvelle menace peser sur la ville. Partage un peu ton rôle de sauveuse, le sort de la ville n'a pas à dépendre que de toi, c'est une tâche bien trop lourde à porter. Et personne ne pourra te reprocher de faire ta vie au lieu de guetter la moindre chose suspecte en ville. Tu as déjà assez aidé jusqu'ici, tu as le droit de faire une pause et ce n'est pas comme si tu abandonnais ton rôle : tu es humaine et tu vas en plus devenir maman. Tu as besoin d'une trêve, et c'est le bon moment pour te ressourcer au lieu de t'inquiéter… », répondit-il sans la quitter une fois du regard avant d'enchaîner sans lui permettre de répliquer alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre.

« Quant à moi, je sais me défendre, et je t'ai déjà montré que j'étais un survivant. La preuve : j'ai survécu à Rumplestiltskin et à cet accident de voiture. Et pour le bébé, nous trouverons bien quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui lorsque nous serons occupés à combattre une nouvelle menace. Il sera bien protégé : je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal, et je pense que toi non plus. Tu vas être maman Emma, et c'est une chose extraordinaire même si c'était loin d'être prévu… Et n'oublie pas que l'on est deux dans cette histoire. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Swan, je ne te laisserai pas vivre cette expérience seule mais il faut que tu me parles. »

Elle resta longtemps figée à le regarder silencieusement sans que mot n'ait besoin d'être prononcé. Elle n'avait rien à redire car il avait, une fois de plus, dit ce qu'il fallait pour la rassurer, et elle se sentait déchargée d'un poids énorme. Apprendre à vivre au jour le jour allait être compliqué… Mais avec Killian à ses côtés, elle allait bien finir par s'y faire. Néanmoins, sa peur de voir quelqu'un s'en prendre à ceux qui lui étaient chers n'était pas prête de s'envoler… Il était attendrissant de s'imaginer Crochet dans le rôle d'un père protecteur et cette idée la fit sourire avec honnêteté… Elle s'abandonna alors dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans son cou et laissa s'envoler les raisons de sa fuite qu'elle trouvait maintenant bien injustes. Ses peurs ne la quittaient certes pas mais éviter Killian n'allait pas l'aider à les dissiper et il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à le fuir, pas après les promesses qu'il continuait de lui faire. Si elle l'avait sans doute blessé en instaurant entre eux une irritante distance, elle se promettait de se faire pardonner ses erreurs impardonnables.

« Merci Killian. », murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Il frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud caresser la peau de son cou et sourit à son tour en refermant les bras sur elle avant d'embrasser le haut de son crâne avec douceur. Il était heureux d'avoir été éclairé. De tous les scénarios qu'il s'était fait, la réalité lui convenait beaucoup mieux et il ne doutait pas qu'à deux, ils surmonteraient toutes ces craintes qui les paralysaient pour le moment. Il avait foi en eux et cette discussion qu'il avait tant attendue le réconfortait dans cette idée.

Sans le vouloir, la jeune femme s'était allongée contre lui en appuyant sur plusieurs de ses bleus, et bien qu'il se fût jusque-là retenu de crier sa douleur pour ne pas mettre fin à ce moment, il finit par pousser un gémissement lorsqu'elle frôla de ses doigts les bleus de son épaule. Elle se redressa presque aussitôt, et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Killian ? Je t'ai fait mal ?! »

Il grimaça, et secoua lentement la tête.

« Mais ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Emma leva un sourcil incrédule, très peu convaincue et persuadée qu'il se fichait d'elle.

Sans prévenir, elle passa ses mains sous sa chemise d'hôpital et la souleva, découvrant son corps nu sans laisser à Killian le temps de protester.

« Emma ! Je ne … », commença-t-il en lançant un regard apeuré vers la porte, de peur que quelqu'un n'entre alors qu'elle l'examinait sans aucune pudeur.

Elle ne prit pas compte de ses plaintes et examina méticuleusement chaque parcelle de son corps avec concentration. Des hématomes qui lui semblaient douloureux teintaient ses reins et viraient affreusement au violet mais elle les effleura quand même du bout des doigts et le sentit se contracter et retenir un cri de douleur. Elle releva la tête pour l'observer ; il avait fermé les mâchoires et elle devinait aisément qu'il mordait le plus possible pour ne pas crier. Elle le força ensuite à enlever un bras de la chemise et grimaça en découvrant son épaule droite teintée de violet et de rouge. Le docteur Whale avait raison, il avait déjà survécu à pire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait échappé de peu à un séjour prolongé à l'hôpital. Ce n'était heureusement que quelques douloureux bleus et égratignures qui entraveraient ses mouvements un moment avant de se dissiper.

Il s'assit avec difficulté lorsqu'elle demanda à voir son dos et y découvrit d'autres égratignures qu'elle effleura doucement des doigts en lui soutirant un gémissement. D'un air désolé, elle passa une douce main dans son cou comme pour se faire pardonner et le sentit frissonner contre sa peau. C'était à croire qu'il prenait plaisir à cet examen qu'elle lui imposait… Elle lui servit un sourire en coin en lui jetant un coup d'œil puis se reconcentra pour reporter son attention sur la blessure que Whale avait définie de _« plus importante »._ En effet, elle distinguait un pansement assez important à l'arrière de son crâne et grimaça avec compassion alors qu'elle imaginait sans mal la blessure en question.

Une fois l'examen terminé, elle fit redescendre sa chemise d'hôpital sur son corps endolori en frôlant sa peau de ses doigts et il se rallongea dans un frémissement irrépressible.

« C'est bon ? Ton examen est terminé ? », ironisa-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard plein d'avertissement, et répondit sur le même ton :

« En quoi ça te dérange ? Je le connais entièrement ton corps, j'ai bien le droit de voir quelles parties je ne pourrais plus toucher avant un moment, non ? »

Il sourit en sentant un autre frisson le parcourir sous ses yeux avides, puis il la ramena tendrement à lui en faisant cette fois-ci bien attention à ce qu'elle n'appuie sur aucun de ses bleus. Enlacée entre ses bras aimants, la jeune femme ferma les yeux lorsqu'il s'empara de ses lèvres avec douceur et se laissa faire en passant une main sur sa joue qu'elle caressa avec amour. Ce baiser scellait leur discussion, la fin d'un éloignement qu'ils ne supportaient plus et exprimait tout ce qu'ils étaient incapables de formuler par des mots. Soulagés de se retrouver, ils se laissèrent porter par cette vague lorsqu'un deuxième baiser s'engagea entre leurs lèvres passionnées. Emma ne devait plus laisser ses peurs dicter sa conduite et subir les conséquences de ses actes, elle en était consciente et se promit intérieurement de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs. Elle espérait que Killian ne se retrouverait plus jamais dans ce lit d'hôpital, mais curieusement, son instinct la tirailla à cette pensée et, souhaitant étouffer cette désagréable sensation, elle l'embrassa avec plus de passion encore et s'enivra lentement tandis qu'un frémissement la fit violemment trembler d'amour et qu'une violente chaleur lui embrasa les reins.

Plongés dans une bulle d'amour éludant tout autour d'eux, ils n'entendirent pas tout de suite que l'on frappait à la porte. Emma se redressa en quittant les bras de son homme à regret, et découvrit sur le seuil de la porte des Charmants hésitant à entrer.

« On vous dérange ? On voulait juste savoir comment tu allais. », annonça Blanche à l'attention de Killian en l'observant avec un sourire chaleureux.

La sauveuse se demanda en rougissant s'ils avaient longtemps attendu avant de les interrompre, sachant pertinemment que ses parents étaient doués pour espionner leurs moments d'intimité et qu'ils avaient de toute façon été témoins de l'amour précédemment échangé. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un regard de parent protecteur se poser sur elle à chaque fois qu'un homme la touchait et elle savait pertinemment que David n'appréciait pas vraiment Killian. Il était de plus en plus confiant envers cet homme, mais il ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour elle… Sûrement parce qu'elle était sa fille et qu'il ne souhaitait que son bonheur et c'était une vision de parent qu'elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Heureusement, plus le temps passait, plus elle arrivait à le convaincre que ce pirate la rendait réellement heureuse, alors elle gardait espoir en leur relation conflictuelle. Elle savait néanmoins que Killian craignait le jugement de son père. Il l'aimait et se fichait de sa savoir jaugé, mais quand il s'agissait du père d'Emma, tout son désintérêt s'envolait car il voulait être apprécié par celui-ci, bien qu'ils ne soient pas partis sur de bonnes bases.

Elle savait que sous ses faux airs, Killian était soucieux d'être accepté par les Charmants et que cela lui tenait à cœur de s'attirer leur bénédiction. Elle espérait seulement qu'un jour, Killian et David finiraient par s'entendre à merveille, même si elle devinait bien qu'un temps d'adaptation était nécessaire, surtout pour le prince. Pour l'instant, elle laissait les choses se faire et essayait de les rapprocher comme elle le pouvait, comme lors de son déménagement où elle les avait laissés entre hommes pour s'occuper de monter les cartons jusqu'à son nouvel appartement.

David avait insisté pour l'aider et elle avait fini par accepter en sachant pertinemment que Killian souhaiterait également être de la partie. Et cela ne lui avait pas fait défaut, car son pirate avait naturellement proposé son aide sans savoir que David avait proposé la sienne à Emma, et que par conséquent, il se retrouverait seul avec le père de sa bien-aimée… Le capitaine avait bien compris qu'elle tentait de les rapprocher et finalement, cela avait fonctionné puisqu'ils avaient pu discuter et briser la glace. Il avait quand même été faussement fâché contre Emma de l'avoir attiré dans ce guet-apens sans lui en parler, et celle-ci s'était vite fait pardonner une fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans le nouvel appartement de la jeune femme. La sauveuse se redressa dans un frisson irrésistible à ces souvenirs lubriques tandis que de chaudes images se reformaient dans son esprit. Lorsqu'une vague de chaleur lui envahit le bas-ventre, elle chassa ces idées déplacées d'un mouvement de main agacé et croisa les jambes en tentant de ne pas défaillir sous l'effet des frissons qui remontaient le long de ses cuisses.

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va ! », répondit-il en échangeant un regard complice avec la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés sans remarquer la teinte qui avait élue domicile de ses joues.

Les parents de la sauveuse entrèrent alors tous les deux, et se postèrent au pied du lit en affichant un air sceptique.

« C'est rassurant alors. Comment vont ton poignet et ton crâne ? »

Killian hocha la tête, et leva sa main enrubannée dans du tissu.

« Plutôt pas mal, je… »

Au même moment, la sauveuse assise à ses côtés se leva dans l'intention de s'assoir plus confortablement sur la chaise à ses côtés mais à l'instant où ses pieds touchèrent le sol, sa vision se troubla, sa tête se mit à tourner et elle chancela dangereusement. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait puis ferma les yeux dans une convulsion désagréable d'étourdissement et eut brusquement l'impression de marcher dans du coton. Elle essaya tout de même de se rattraper au lit, mais le rata d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres et fut indéniablement attirée par le sol. Elle ne résista pas, et sentant son sang violemment déserter ses veines, elle s'écroula dans un bruit sourd en perdant conscience. Son nom hurlé par trois voix simultanées fut le dernier son qui parvint à ses oreilles avant qu'elle ne sombre complétement, puis ce fut le noir complet.

Les yeux toujours clos et le dos enfoncé dans une surface moelleuse, Emma comprit qu'elle avait été portée jusqu'à un lit et émergea lentement. Elle entendait chuchoter autour d'elle et lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger, une faible douleur s'éveilla dans le bas de son dos. Elle sentit des doigts dans les siens qui les serraient tendrement et un pouce ne cessant de parcourir le dos de sa main dans des mouvements circulaires rassurants. Se sentant en sécurité et se souvenant qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital, entourée de sa famille, elle finit par papillonner des yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle était dans la chambre d'hôpital de Killian, et avait même pris place dans son lit, son pirate étant assis à ses côtés sur la chaise qu'elle avait tenté d'atteindre. À peine avait-elle ouvert les paupières que son amant s'écria sans lâcher ses doigts de sa main blessée :

« Emma ! »

Elle mit un temps à percuter et se tourna vers Killian en se confrontant dans le fond de ses yeux à une terreur immense qui la toucha. Elle connaissait cette frayeur pour l'avoir ressentie lorsqu'elle avait cru le perdre de la main de Rumplestiltskin, et savoir qu'elle avait encore une fois inquiété son pirate fit naître en elle une désagréable sensation de culpabilité. Au même moment, ses parents accoururent à ses côtés en brisant le contact visuel qui s'était établi entre eux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », marmonna-t-elle en dégageant sa main pour la passer devant ses yeux en cherchant à reprendre ses esprits.

« Vous avez fait un malaise Mlle Swan. », répondit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien et qui la crispa.

Elle tourna la tête vers celle-ci et croisa le regard inquisiteur de Whale qui, posté dans un coin de la pièce, les observait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais il semblait être présent depuis un moment déjà. L'information eu à peine le temps de se faire un chemin dans son esprit qu'elle se figea en sentant une panique sans fond inonder son organisme. Sous la couverture d'hôpital elle passa une main discrète sur son abdomen arrondi tandis que des questions effrayantes commençaient à défiler dans son crâne. Silencieusement, elle échangea un regard inquiet avec Killian qui n'avait manqué son geste bien qu'il fut discret. Alors que le rouge prenait possession de ses joues puis rapidement de son visage tandis que son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine, elle répondit amèrement :

« Dites-m'en plus. »

Il marcha vers la petite famille réunie en tenant une tablette entre ses mains et fronça les sourcils.

«À vous de me dire, mademoiselle. Un manque d'alimentation ? Un stress important ? »

Sans que son cœur ne ralentisse, elle comprit soudain la raison de son malaise et son organe vital fit une violente embardée : elle n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Trop obsédée par ses angoisses et craignant de rejeter encore une fois ce qu'elle aurait pu ingérer, elle n'avait rien avalé. Ajoutant à cela le stress constant de ces derniers jours, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Elle évita soigneusement le regard interrogateur de Killian et ceux de ses parents, qui forcément ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait car elle s'était mise seule en danger. Alors qu'elle retenait une brûlante question dont la réponse aurait aidé à soulager ses nouvelles craintes en mettant ses parents au courant, le docteur lâcha avec un sourire pincé.

« Et je ne sais pas si je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, mais c'est très mauvais pour le bébé. Vous avez de la chance que tout aille bien, certaines femmes font des fausses couches pour moins que ça. »

Killian et Emma se contractèrent en même temps et la jeune femme fit les gros yeux au docteur même si sa déclaration répondait à ses questions silencieuses et soulageaient ses récentes craintes. Celui-ci les regardait avec un petit sourire, fier d'avoir annoncé la nouvelle aux futurs parents et regardait tour à tour les amants. Emma aurait aimé lui arracher les yeux mais fit appel à tout son self control pour éviter de mal réagir. Croyait-il leur apprendre quelque chose ? Un silence de mort prit place et de longues minutes passèrent sans que personne n'ose prendre la parole. Les Charmants se regardèrent avec étonnement avant de se tourner vers leur fille et de briser finalement le silence :

« Le quoi ?! »

Le sourire de Frankenstein s'agrandit un peu plus en scrutant leurs airs atterrés.

« Donc je vous apprends quelque chose ! Félicitations ! », s'écria-t-il en s'adressant à Emma et Killian avant d'enchaîner sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. « Je vous conseille quand même de vous reposer... Tout ce stress et ce manque d'alimentation est très mauvais pour ce petit être. »

Emma hocha lentement la tête d'un air confus et le docteur sortit de la chambre sans rien ajouter de plus. Les futurs parents se regardèrent, gênés, sans oser poser les yeux sur ceux de la jeune femme. Ils allaient devoir les confronter alors qu'aucun des deux n'y était préparé, étant donné qu'ils avaient prévu de garder la nouvelle pour eux seuls un moment… La sauveuse vit sa bulle d'intimité exploser sous ses yeux dépités.

« Emma ! », s'écria Snow d'une voix intriguée en faisant sursauter sa fille.

Elle se tourna enfin vers ses parents et rougit sous leurs regards étonnés.

« Tu es vraiment enceinte ?! », questionna David d'un air sceptique.

Emma lança un rapide coup d'œil à Killian avant de hocher lentement la tête.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? »

« On… voulait le garder pour nous encore un temps. »,lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation en les regardant d'un air à la fois gêné et désolé.

Blanche soupira avant de sourire à sa fille d'un air heureux. Les choses étaient loin d'être faciles pour la sauveuse et elle appréciait de la voir enfin construire sa vie de couple en cette trêve que les vilains leur proposaient. Si elle souhaitait parler et demander conseil en matière de bébé, elle pouvait compter sur sa présence. C'était le rôle d'une mère, non ? Ayant au moins connu l'expérience de deux grossesses, bien qu'elle n'ait pas élevé son premier enfant elle-même, elle pouvait au moins se servir de celles-ci ainsi que de ses débuts avec Neal pour aider sa fille, surtout dans la mesure où elle doutait fort qu'elle soit prête à mettre au monde un nouvel enfant.

« Félicitations. », finit par déclarer la jeune femme en regardant les deux parents avec un sourire.

Aux yeux de Blanche, cela prouvait une fois de plus que sa fille était bien en couple avec cet homme et qu'ils tentaient enfin de construire un futur ensemble. Mary-Margaret était émue, David n'ouvrait pas la bouche et n'exprimait rien. Il essayait de digérer la nouvelle sous un sourire crispé qu'il tentait de rendre sincère. Il commençait tout juste à apprécier le pirate et il était déjà le père d'un enfant avec sa fille, comment devait-il réagir ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas ressentir une certaine aversion pour cet homme alors qu'ils avaient... Non, il devait effacer ces images de son esprit avant de sauter au cou de ce satané pirate. Ils devraient avoir en urgence une sérieuse discussion à propos de ce bébé et de sa fille… Voyant que son mari ne démontrait pas le même entrain qu'elle, Blanche s'excusa auprès du couple en annonçant que Neal avait été laissé seul trop longtemps puis les embrassa rapidement et s'éclipsa avec son homme avant que celui-ci ne tente d'arracher les yeux de quelqu'un.

« Ça y est... Ton père me déteste... », déclara Killian dans un soupir en brisant le léger silence qui s'était installé depuis le départ des Charmants.

Emma s'assit au bord du lit pour se rapprocher de lui et pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Mais non, voyons... Il a juste besoin de temps je pense. »

Crochet fit la moue et la jeune femme secoua la tête en le forçant à se lever même si cela lui demanda un effort surhumain. Il grimaça de douleur en lui faisant face et elle s'empara de sa main avec douceur pour la poser contre son ventre par-dessus le tissu de son haut. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait, il la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui servant un regard interrogateur.

« Tu vois ça ? »

Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils, sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir mais hocha tout de même la tête.

« C'est ton enfant. Peu importe ce que les gens diront, c'est le tien. »

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, conscient que c'était bien leur enfant et certain qu'il voulait assurer son rôle de père même s'il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Il ne trouva pas une juste phrase pour lui répondre et lui exprimer l'amour qu'il lui portait sans prononcer ces trois petits mots qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à entendre et préféra goûter une fois de plus à ses lèvres. En fermant les yeux, la sauveuse répondit au baiser avec tendresse et posa une main sur sa joue dans un doux soupir tandis qu'à son simple contact, une faible chaleur prit de nouveau naissance dans le bas de son ventre.

Le baiser prit petit à petit de l'ampleur tandis que la passion grandissait et que les frissons se multipliaient, alimentant ainsi un plaisir qu'eux seuls arrivaient à aviver, et c'est nourrie d'amour et de tendresse qu'elle passa une main dans ses cheveux par pur réflexe en oubliant que ses blessures étaient encore fraîches. Brusquement il poussa un gémissement de douleur et il mit fin au baiser en grimaçant.

« Oh non, pardon ! Je suis désolée ! », s'écria la jeune femme en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche d'un air contrit. Elle tenta un instant d'écraser le sourire qui essayait de percer sur ses lèvres mais celui de son homme l'incita à ne plus résister. La douleur se dissipa alors rapidement et il posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux d'un air paisible. Alors, elle passa prudemment ses bras autour de son cou en guettant sa réaction et croisa finalement les doigts sur sa nuque.

« C'est bon là, non ? », sourit-il.

Il redevint sérieux et ajouta :

« Au moins ils sont au courant maintenant... C'est une chose de moins à faire… »

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment à me lire ! On se retrouve rapidement pour le chapitre 4 ! Toutes les critiques, conseils, remarques sont la bienvenue du moment qu'elles sont construites ! :)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse,**

**Biisouus,**

**Jaya'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ! Vraiment pour toutes vos reviews au dernier chapitre, cela me touche toujours autant ! Voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant ! :)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Ils revinrent chez Emma, sans que mot ne soit prononcé. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle risquait de perdre son enfant à stresser autant. Elle devait sérieusement se détendre... Et elle en avait pris enfin conscience lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard terrorisé de Hook. Jamais elle n'avait vu une pareille lueur dans ses yeux: celle de la peur de les voir elle et le bébé disparaître. Non, elle ne disparaîtrait pas. Pas maintenant, alors que tout dans sa vie prenait un meilleur sens. Elle enleva sa veste en cuir, la posa sur le canapé, tout en regardant Killian, qui hésitait à rester ou la laisser. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rester. Est-ce que la jeune femme désirait sa présence ? Il ne savait pas trop. Elle l'avait fui pendant quelques jours, mais maintenant ? Continuerait-elle ou voulait-elle qu'il reste ? Il était conscient qu'il était complètement à sa merci, mais il s'en fichait. Il l'aimait comme un fou, et ne la laisserait pour rien au monde.

-Restes s'il te plait, murmura la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui, comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Il la regarda, encore incertain. Puis elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa tête contre son torse, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Et tous ses doutes partirent en fumée. Il referma les bras sur elle, la serra comme il pouvait contre lui. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant de soulagement : Bien que l'annonce de la grossesse de la jeune femme avait été faite aux Charming, il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il c'était passé juste avant : le malaise de la jeune femme.

Il ne pouvait dire combien il avait eu peur : il avait senti tous ses poils s'hérisser d'horreur. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, mais dans son monde, lorsque quelqu'un tombait sans aucune raison, c'est qu'il était malade, victime d'un sort ou alors mort. Dans ce monde, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas. Le médecin avait tout simplement déclaré qu'elle avait fait un malaise. Il ne savait pas très bien ce que "malaise" signifiait, mais il n'avait plus trop de raison de s'inquiéter maintenant. Il espérait juste que cela ne se reproduise pas, au risque de perde l'enfant...

-Je suis désolée... Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Déclara la jeune femme, comme si elle suivait le cours de ses pensées.

Elle comprenait bien que cela le tracasse, même si maintenant elle allait faire attention. Elle avait espéré que l'annonce de sa grossesse aurait éclipsé son malaise, mais apparemment pas. Il était inquiet, et elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était sa faute, uniquement à elle.

Il ouvrît les yeux et la regarda en souriant.

-J'ai eu peur Swan, tu n'imagines pas comment...

\- Oh si, j'imagine bien, t'inquiètes pas.

Il resserra un peu plus ses bras sur elle pour se rassurer de sa présence, et elle sourit doucement à ce geste : elle-même avait déjà agi ainsi avec lui lorsqu'elle avait failli le perde quelques mois plus tôt, devant ses yeux, alors que Rumplestiltskin tenait son cœur entre ses doigts.

Alors elle se mît sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en fermant les yeux. Instantanément, un frisson parcourut leurs deux corps, collé l'un à l'autre, et Le Capitaine, rassuré, ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, bouche contre bouche, lèvres entremêlées, dans le simple désire de sentir, pour s'assurer de la présence de l'autre. Puis Emma mît ses lèvres en action, et l'embrassa une deuxième fois, avec plus de passion. Hook se laissa faire, quelques minutes avant de lui-même se joindre à la bataille qu'ils avaient déjà menée. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, sans avoir envie de dominer l'autre. La jeune femme sentit toutes ses hormones faire leur effet et elle eut rapidement les idées complètement embrouillées et la tête embrumée. Elle respirait bruyamment, son corps était encore plus en ébullition que d'habitude. Killian attrapa entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieure avec laquelle il jouait depuis tout à l'heure et la mordilla, sans prendre en compte les gémissements plaintifs de la jeune femme. Ces gémissements étaient une des plus belles choses qui pouvait venir à ses oreilles. Oh qu'il aimait ces moments, où elle était dans un tel état d'extase. Il était heureux de lui causer tant de plaisir. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir à nouveau, puis lâcha sa lèvre, maintenant rougie.

Aussitôt sa prise libérée, la jeune femme sourit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle voulait garder le goût de ses lèvres.

-Emma je...

Sentant qu'il avait besoin de lui parler, elle reprit son sérieux, et égara une main sur son torse, touchant le cuir de sa veste moderne. Malgré lui, il frissonna à ce simple contact... Il ferma les yeux, laissant la sensation traverser son corps, sans lutter contre celle-ci : cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait déposé les armes, et qu'il ne tentait plus de résister à cette femme.

Il sentit cette sensation s'évaporer, puis il rouvrit lentement les yeux, fixant les émeraudes de la jeune femme. Que quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées, et elle le regardait toujours, attentive à ce qu'il allait lui dire.

-J'aimerai que tu me promettes quelque chose.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien et attendit la suite.

-Si un nouveau vilain débarque, je ne veux pas que tu t'en occupes. Pour toi, ta santé...

Déclara-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. La jeune femme ne sourcilla pas, et continua de se perdre dans ses yeux. C'est bien une chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, mais pas quand le sort de la ville dépendait d'elle... Elle était prête à répondre, mais la main valide de Hook se posa avec toute la douceur du monde sur son ventre.

-Et pour lui.

Ce contact fut tel un électrochoc. Elle frissonnait violemment au toucher de Killian. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait contact avec ce ventre où grandissait leur enfant, mais chaque fois qu'il le tentait, les mêmes sensations l'envahissaient. Cette fois ci, elle n'en prit pas compte et se concentra plutôt sur la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner.

-Killian... Soupira-t-elle sans oser bouger, de peur qu'il enlève sa main.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser la ville sans protection... Ce serait la vouer à sa perte, et les vilains sèmeront leur terreur.

A son grand regret, le pirate enleva sa main, et se soustrait au contact de la jeune femme en reculant, butant ainsi au comptoir de la cuisine.

Prise de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne un peu plus, la jeune femme combla la distance qu'il mettait entre eux en s'avançant.

-Killian ... Commença-t-elle.

-Au risque de me répéter; ils ne t'en voudront pas si tu fais une pause... Dr Whale a bien dit que tu avais besoin de repos, et puis ce n'est que pour neuf mois. Enfin, maintenant 8... S'il te plait, fais le pour moi, et pour le bébé au moins. Coupa-t-il sur un ton suppliant, sans la laisser continuer plus longtemps. Elle était butée et compliquée, il en était conscient, mais il ne s'agissait plus uniquement que d'elle maintenant. Et il voulait la protéger, autant qu'il le pouvait.

Elle soupira de lassitude, et après un moment de réflexion, elle le regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux:

-Bon...d'accord, mais tu me tiendras au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe. Je n'irai pas sur le terrain, mais je veux tout savoir en ce qui concerne les opérations futures ! Annonça-t-elle en prenant un ton autoritaire, et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, pour donner plus d'importance à ses mots.

Un sourire de triomphe apparu sur le visage de son homme, et ses traits se décrispèrent.

-Comme tu veux Swan, tant que tu ne risques pas ta vie pour sauver le monde !

Satisfaite, elle lui sourit, trouvant attendrissant qu'il veuille la protéger. Elle devait tout de même avouer que des vacances lui feraient du bien, et qu'elle pourrait enfin arrêter de courir les rues de Storybrooke...

Il lui rendit son sourire, content qu'elle cède enfin, et la ramena à lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Bon capitaine, il est 22h30, que proposes-tu de manger ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant amoureusement, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Il fronça instantanément les sourcils, et la jeune femme s'amusa intérieurement de son manque de confiance sur sa connaissance culinaire. Il n'y connaissait rien en cuisine dans leur monde, et bien qu'elle ait essayé de l'y mettre, c'était encore chaotique. Elle ne l'avait pour cela, pas laissé une fois seule en cuisine, de peur qu'il ne mette feux à l'appartement. Il avait beau y mettre tout son cœur, faire des efforts pour elle et s'impliquer dans sa tâche, il restait maladroit, et pas très doué. Généralement, elle lui donnait des cours, durant lequel elle lui faisait découvrir des gestes de cuisines, des recettes, les noms des différents ustensiles... Bien que ces moments n'avaient pas été très fréquents, il avait apprécié ces quelques heures passées avec elle.

-No worries Killian, je vais faire quelque chose que tu n'as sûrement jamais gouté pour le moment. Répondit-elle en souriant d'un air moqueur.

Il hocha la tête, et en lui rendant son sourire. Il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais il appréciait la voir cuisiner pour lui, et goûter de nouvelles choses. La jolie blonde se recula, se posta de l'autre côté du comptoir, puis sortit deux tasses d'un placard en hauteur et versa de l'eau dans chacune d'elles. Enfin, elle les plaça dans le micro-onde et le mis en marche.

La machine se mit en route, non sans bruit, et Killian se retourna. Il regarda avec curiosité ce qu'elle allait encore préparer. Il observait attentivement chacun de ses gestes en s'appuyant au comptoir: elle sortit d'un autre placard une petite boîte, d'où elle sortit deux sachets, avant de la ranger. Une fois que l'appareil sonna le temps de chauffage terminé, Emma sortit les tasses, et versa la poudre des sachets dans celles-ci. Le pirate fut un peu plus intrigué par ce qu'elle faisait. Elle plongea deux cuillères dans les tasses, remua le liquide et une odeur de bouillon embauma la cuisine. Mais comment la poudre contenue dans les sachets pouvait donner autant d'odeur ?! Killian lui adressa un regard confus, et se pencha pour voir la couleur qu'avait pris l'eau: celle-ci avait pris une teinte rouge transparent. Une odeur délicieuse lui léchait les narines, et il sentit sa faim refoulée depuis quelques heures se manifester. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais cela lui donnait faim...

Emma sourit en entendant le ventre de son homme, puis elle lui tendit une des tasses.

-Voilà, c'est simple à préparer; on appelle ça un bouillon, ou alors une soupe. On en prend souvent quand il est tard, et que l'on n'a pas envie de se lancer dans des choses trop compliquées !

Hook hocha la tête. Il écouta distraitement la jeune femme, toute son attention étant soudainement captée uniquement par le liquide qu'elle lui tendait. Remarquant son extrême concentration, la sauveuse ne dit plus rien, et bu sa boisson en silence, tout en l'observant. Killian rapprocha la tasse de son nez, et respira l'odeur; cela ressemblait à de la tomate chaude, mélangée avec des croûtons de pains, et des épices... Cela lui semblait si bon ! Il se souvenait d'un liquide similaire, qui existait dans son monde, mais qui n'avait sûrement pas la même consistance. Alléché par l'odeur, il porta enfin la tasse à ses lèvres et les trempa d'abord timidement dans cette nouvelle boisson. Le goût inhabituel à ses papilles le fit frissonner; c'était bien de la tomate, ajouté à cela, des épices sur lesquels il n'arriverait sûrement pas à mettre un nom...

-Hummm... Soupira-t-il en prenant cette fois-ci, une gorgée entière.

Pendant ce temps, Emma finit son bouillon, et sourit en voyant Killian apprécier son repas chimique. Ce n'était pourtant rien, mais elle prenait plaisir à voir son homme apprécier chaque détails dans cette vie qui était complètement moderne et nouvelle pour lui...Elle posa le récipient dans l'évier, puis revint auprès de son pirate, le retrouvant complètement en extase devant sa soupe. Il but d'une gorgée la fin de son bouillon et reposa la tasse sur le comptoir en soupirant de satisfaction.

-Cette boisson est bien bonne ! S'écria-t-il, en pointant l'objet vide du doigt.

La jeune femme s'en empara et la posa à côté de l'autre, dans l'évier.

-Je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Mais je vais finir par être jalouse ! Plaisanta-elle.

Elle le sentit sourire dans son dos, et entendit son rictus amusé.

-Pas une chance !

Elle sourit à son tour, puis se retourna et contourna soigneusement le comptoir, pour se poster à côté de Killian. Elle lui prit la main, et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui parler, il engagea la conversation ;

-Je propose que l'on aille dormir maintenant.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme se figea, et un voile de déception passa devant ses yeux à cette annonce. Hook ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et il comprit automatiquement que ce n'était définitivement pas dans les projets de la jeune femme dans un futur proche...surpris, il haussa un sourcil, incrédule.

-Peut-être pas en fin de compte?

La jeune femme s'était faite comprendre malgré elle. Elle était gênée d'exhiber ses envies si ouvertement, mais elle n'avait pas pu contrôler son corps à cet instant précis... Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu exprimer sa déception alors que tout son corps l'avait réprimé au même instant... Elle qui avait l'habitude de toujours tout contrôler, venait de se faire trahir par son corps. Les hormones allaient-ils lui faire perdre le contrôle ? Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge, et Hook mît fin à son malaise en écrasant des lèvres passionnées contre les siennes. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et ferma les yeux, laissant un doux gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche: elle n'était pas préparée à cela, et décidait qu'elle ne s'habituerait jamais aux assauts imprévu du capitaine.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris Swan, grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Killian s'amusait de la situation, jamais elle ne lui avait aussi clairement fait comprendre une chose pareille. Peut-être allait-il trouver un avantage à l'ébullition de ses hormones. Néanmoins, il ne céda pas, même si l'idée était loin de lui déplaire...

Il mît fin au baiser, et vit la frustration prendre place sur son visage...

-Mais il faut que l'on se repose. Ça a été une journée assez fatigante... Répondit-il, fier d'être le plus objectif des deux.

Elle soupira, sachant bien qu'il avait raison. Mais elle était, malgré elle, frustrée...

-Tu as raison, je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Souffla-t-elle d'un air gêné.

Killian sourit, bien conscient de tout cela.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Elle sourit à son tour, et l'emmena dans la chambre, cette fois-ci bien aménagée comme Emma l'avait voulu. Bien sûr, Killian et son père l'avaient aidé à aménager l'espace.

La jeune femme lui sortit un pyjama pour homme, qu'Henry avait spécialement choisi pour lui.

Hook la regarda avec étonnement. Jamais il n'avait mis un vêtement pareil pour dormir. Il avait l'habitude de rester habillé, et de laver ses affaires tous les jours: son hygiène de vie était très importante. Mais un pyjama ?

-Mets ça Killian, tu seras plus à l'aise pour dormir !

Le pirate souleva le bout de tissu du bout de son crochet, le toisant avec méfiance... Il le prit de sa main valide et le tâta. Il releva la tête vers la jeune femme qui finissait de se changer. Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque mais la jeune femme le coupa sur un ton rieur:

-Tu as besoin d'aide pour t'habiller ?

Il sourit, et avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, la jeune femme s'attelait à le défaire de ses vêtements modernes. Hook retient un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle passa ses longs doigts fins sous son tee-shirt, et qu'elle frôla la peau de son torse avec ses ongles. Elle lui enleva ainsi son haut, sans qu'il daigne se plaindre, puis elle traîna ses doigts jusqu'à son pantalon, passant délicatement ceux-ci entre sa peau et le tissu. Là, il craignait de ne pas se contrôler, et se crispa d'avance. La jeune femme ne prit pas en compte sa réaction et resta concentrée sur sa tâche : elle défit le bouton de son pantalon, et le fit descendre sur ses jambes.

Elle découvrit ainsi, le caleçon de son pirate, et fit en sorte de ne pas rester trop longtemps bloquée dessus... Elle détourna plutôt le regard, s'éloignant de la tentation, et s'empara du pyjama. Alors elle lui fit lever les bras pour qu'il enfile le haut du pyjama, qui n'était autre qu'un tee-shirt avec écrit dessus "sleep tight ". Elle continua en lui faisant mettre, cette fois ci, son pantalon de pyjama. Il se laissa faire, sans prononcer mot. Seul le sourire de Killian trahissait son amusement.

-Je pouvais le faire, mais merci Swan !

Emma rigola doucement, de ce rire qu'il aimait tellement. Puis elle défit les couvertures et s'installa confortablement dans le lit. Killian la rejoint en un rien de temps. Il enleva son crochet qu'il posa sur la table de chevet, et se tourna vers la jeune femme, qui le regardait, de ses grands yeux verts.

Il s'allongea et elle vint se coller à lui, posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et sa main se perdit sur son torse.

-Bonne nuit. Murmura-t-elle en le regardant, puis en éteignant la lumière magiquement d'un geste de la main.

La pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, le pirate lui répondit en posant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, commençant à s'habituer à ce qu'elle utilise sa magie. Elle profita du simple contact de ses lèvres, en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il mit fin au baiser et enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la pressant contre lui, se rassurant une dernière fois de sa présence. Il ferma les yeux : pour la première fois de la journée, il était rassuré. Il avait tellement eu peur de perdre son happiness... Il caressa doucement le dos de sa dulcinée, incapable de la lâcher après ce qu'il s'était passé. Les événements s'étaient enchaînés tellement vite qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retrouver. Et en prime, les parents d'Emma étaient maintenant au courant qu'ils allaient être parents... Ils avaient voulu le garder pour eux, mais c'était raté. Surtout qu'il avait un peu peur de ce que le père Charming pouvait en penser… Il était au moins satisfait d'avoir eu la promesse de la jeune femme : elle ne risquerait pas sa vie lors de la prochaine menace, et il comptait bien y veiller. Il avait tellement peur que quelque chose vienne briser leur bonheur… Le malaise de la jeune femme lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle aussi était mortelle, et qu'il pourrait la perdre… Il soupira. Elle aussi avait dû prendre peur à l'annonce de cet accident.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser envahir par la peur. Il devait continuer de vivre avec, et protéger comme il le pouvait la jeune femme….

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que les choses à Storybrooke étaient sur le point de changer, et que la fin de la trêve venait de retentir... Mais il s'endormit tout de même, sans se douter de rien…

* * *

**Voilà, les choses risquent de changer dans les chapitres qui vont venir...**

**Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

**Biisouus,**

**Jaya'**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey mates ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le chapitre 5 ! Je remercie ceux et celles qui ont reviewé le dernier chap, même si je ne vous cache pas que, la diminution des reviews au fils des derniers chapitres ne me motive pas trop. Dois-je vraiment continuer cette fic ou l'histoire n'est pas assez intéressante ?_**

**_En tout cas, merci à mes fidèles lecteurs/lectrices dont je vois le nom réapparaître à chaque fois ! voilà les réponses aux guests à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre :_**

**_Alicia :_****_ merci pour tes dernière reviews, ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plaise. La fin du dernier fait peur oui, c'est le but ! Il n'y aura peu-être pas de pdv charmant. ( enfin, ça pourrait être une bonne idée ) Pour le moment je ne vois pas bien où je pourrais l'insérer dans ma trame. Et bien évidemment, nous avons un accord ! Montres moi où je dois signer ! Merci pour ta review !_**

**_Trêve de blabla ! Voilà la suite !_**

**_ENJOY_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

_En plein milieu de la nuit, un énième cauchemar réveilla la jeune femme, qui sursauta dans les bras de Crochet. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, en prenant une grande inspiration comme si elle suffoquait. Elle crispa les doigts sur le bras qui l'entourait. Elle déglutit : elle en avait marre de ces rêves aussi horribles les uns que les autres… Chaque nuit, elle se réveillait. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas réveillé l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Le dos contre son torse, elle se redressa lentement, et se calma à la vue de son beau visage endormi, posé à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Alors, elle se serra dans ses bras ; elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, il était bien là, il n'avait pas disparu. Pour s'en persuader un peu plus, elle prit sa main valide qu'il avait placée sur son ventre. Peu à peu sa respiration se calma, et elle redevint normale. Elle reposa sa tête sur le coussin, en évitant soigneusement de ne pas fermer les yeux, afin de ne pas revoir toutes ces images affreuses. Elle tentait désespérément de penser à autre chose. Puis de son autre main, elle prit contact avec son abdomen, encore trop peu développé. Aussitôt, elle se remit à penser à ce petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas… C'était quelque chose de tellement inattendu ! Elle n'était pas prête, mais elle avait quand même voulu le garder. Une question lui vint tout de même à l'esprit : comment avait-elle pu tomber enceinte ? Ils avaient toujours privilégié une sécurité idéale. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle avait pu concevoir ce bébé. A moins que quelque chose lui ait échappé. Mais quand ? Comment ? Et où ? Etait-ce possible qu'il lui manque des souvenirs ? Elle n'y croyait pas une seconde… mais elle devait admettre que cette théorie était plausible… Non, il y avait sûrement une raison. Ils devaient tout simplement avoir oublié de se protéger, rien qu'une fois. Elle se promit de questionner le père le lendemain, et de lui proposer de prendre rendez-vous avec une gynécologue, peut-être saurait-elle les conseiller ?_

_Ils avaient tellement été obsédés par les dernières menaces, qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire suivre la grossesse… Cela allait-être nouveau pour eux, bien que la jeune femme se rappelait vaguement avoir fait un tour chez la gynécologue, lors de sa première grossesse. Elle soupira, commençant à sentir la fatigue peser sur ses paupières. Elle en parlerait à Hook demain, et ils aviseraient, même si elle doutait fortement qu'il sache ce que c'était : elle devrait donc lui expliquer elle-même. _

_La jeune femme sourit toute seule dans le noir à cette idée. Le pauvre devait s'adapter à ce nouveau monde qui lui était complètement inconnu. Il faisait de gros effort sur le style vestimentaire : il avait abandonné son accoutrement de cuir pour porter des vêtements typiques d'ici. Il avait aussi fait un grand effort pour elle, pour goûter la nourriture d'ici, et essayer de cuisiner avant la naissance du bébé. Elle s'amusait tellement de son malaise avec les ustensiles de cuisine. Elle trouvait cela adorable, et était persuadée qu'avec de l'entraînement, il finirait par s'y faire, et qu'il serait bientôt chef cuistot._

_Elle sourit un peu plus, voyant se former dans son esprit l'image du capitaine Hook, en tenue de cuisine, avec une toque, en nouveau chef de chez Granny's. Elle voyait mal la vieille femme accepter l'aide de quelqu'un en cuisine, et puis Killian avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. _

_C'est sur cette idée que les bas de Morphée l'emportèrent, dans un pays de rêve plus calme que le précédent, l'image de son homme l'apaisant une fois de plus et flottant dans son esprit._

La jeune femme ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard. Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas entourée des bras de son homme. Elle cligna des yeux, émergeant peu à peu de son sommeil. La première chose qui la frappa était la luminosité de la chambre : ses yeux prirent un temps à s'habituer au changement. Elle soupira en se rappelant qu'ils avaient oublié de fermer les volets. Elle se retourna, pensant trouver Killian à ses côtés, mais c'est avec surprise qu'elle trouva les draps froids à ses côtés. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils : _« mais où est-il passé ? »_ pensa-t-elle en remarquant aussi la disparition de son crochet. Elle réfléchit un moment à la raison qui avait pu le pousser à sortir du lit sans elle. Peut-être était-il partit depuis longtemps ? Elle sursauta à cette idée ; était-il parti retrouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Une femme ? Elle secoua la tête. C'était complètement absurde. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Ruby lui avait fait du gringue peut être ? Son être s'embrasa de jalousie à cette simple idée, bien que stupide. Pourquoi se faisait-elle encore un scénario ? Celui-là était plutôt ridicule. Bien qu'elle était persuadée du contraire, elle voulut s'en assurer, et finit par sortir du lit pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle se dégagea des couvertures d'un geste brusque et se rua sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit presque violemment. Elle ne fit pas un geste de plus, et se figea sur le seuil de la porte : elle vit en cuisine, un Hook dans son pyjama bleu, fronçant les sourcils de concentration à mélanger une substance dans un grand bol. Ses mouvements étaient désordonnés, et il tentait maladroitement de garder le récipient sur le comptoir avec son crochet. Elle sourit à cette image plus qu'attendrissante. Ses cheveux étaient complètement ébouriffés.

Après s'être extasiée une énième fois sur l'apparence de son homme, Emma finit par s'avancer, et le rejoignit dans la cuisine alors qu'il peinait à battre le mélange. La jeune femme lui avait appris comment faire des pancakes, et à ce qu'elle pouvait observer il avait bonne mémoire, bien que ses gestes soient encore trop désorganisés à cause de son manque d'expérience. Elle se rapprocha sans bruit, se posta derrière lui et vint entourer ses bras autour de lui. Aussitôt, elle le sentit sursauter à son contact, et il faillit renverser le récipient. Elle sourit en enfouissant sa tête entre ses omoplates.

-Hey love, bien dormi ? Frissonna-t-il en souriant à son tour. Il arrêta de remuer la pâte, et fit une pause dans son calvaire culinaire, à son plus grand bonheur. Il s'était levé tôt, avant que la jeune femme n'ouvre les yeux, pour pouvoir lui faire une surprise. Mais cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se donnait du mal pour la préparation des pancakes. Il avançait lentement, et résultat, il n'avait pas fini de préparer le petit déjeuner au réveil de la jeune femme.

-Oui ça va, mais tu n'étais plus là quand je me suis levée. Répondit-elle dans son dos en fermant les yeux.

-Love, il fallait bien que je te fasse un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom... Mais j'ai beau faire des efforts, la cuisine n'a pas vraiment l'air de vouloir de moi...

La sauveuse eut un rictus amusé puis décroisa ses doigts pour enrouler ses mains autour de chacun de ses poignets.

-Tu vas finir par t'habituer aux gestes de cuisine, Killian. Il faut juste que tu persévères. Puis je suis là pour t'aider !

Il se laissa faire en frissonnant, mais répondit tout de même:

-Emma, comment tu veux que je m'occupe de vous deux si je ne suis pas capable de vous faire à manger...

La jeune femme guida lentement ses mains, mimant un mouvement circulaire et régulier pour mélanger cette pâte. Elle le sentit frissonner contre elle. C'était une nouvelle crainte du pirate; de ne pas être capable de s'occuper d'eux. Emma ne serait pas toujours là pour s'occuper du repas, il devait absolument acquérir une expérience en cuisine, et rapidement.

-Killian, tu as encore quelques mois pour apprendre. Arrêtes de stresser !

Il ne répondit rien. C'est vrai qu'il lui restait encore quelques mois pour apprendre, mais il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il déglutit lentement, tournant la tête vers la jeune femme, frissonnant une fois de plus à son contact si électrisant. Tout son corps se réveillait, comme si il ne s'était pas vraiment éveillé la première fois. Sa respiration s'accélérait.

Elle continua de guider sa main dans le récipient, en souriant. Elle savait s'y prendre pour faire tourner la tête de Killian, même si ce geste n'avait, de base, aucune intention. Mais elle avait oublié combien le moindre contact pouvait éveiller en lui de tels frissons de plaisir. Elle devait tout de même avouer que cela valait pour elle aussi...

Jugeant que la pâte était assez mélangée, elle arrêta de la remuer, lâcha ses mains, et se recula.

-A toi de jouer maintenant, tu te souviens comment faire ?

Il la regarda d'un air peu assuré, et hocha lentement la tête. Elle sourit, puis le poussa vers les plaques chauffantes avant de s'assoir sur le comptoir juste à côté pour pouvoir le guider en cas de problème. Il posa la poêle qu'il avait sorti sur les plaques, et versa une cuillère de la pâte qu'il avait mis tant de temps à préparer. Emma le regarda attentivement, en souriant. Encore une fois, elle trouvait attendrissant de voir cet homme essayer de cuisiner, alors qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Cette réflexion lui étant déjà venu à l'esprit la veille, elle se rappela brusquement qu'elle avait quelque chose à demander à son pirate. Elle se mordit la lèvre d'hésitation ; devait-elle perturber son intense concentration pour lui poser ses questions ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle sourit. Alors, elle attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini. Il posa le dernier pancake de sa création dans l'assiette prévu à cet effet, il éteignit le feu et se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un sourire de triomphe : il avait repris espoir. Cette réussite lui donnait un peu de confiance en lui question cuisine. Peut-être qu'il allait finir par y arriver ?

-Tu vois ! S'écria la sauveuse en lui rendant son sourire. Elle l'amena à elle, passa ses bras autour de son cou, et ses jambes le long de ses hanches.

-Je dois avouer que je suis particulièrement fier d'avoir réussi à faire ces pancakes ! Sourit-il en se laissant faire.

Emma rigola doucement, et le regarda dans ses yeux, se perdant un temps dans ceux-ci.

-Dis-moi Killian… Commença-t-elle en prenant un air soudainement sérieux.

Il la regarda attentivement, et attendit la suite.

-Est-ce que tu rappelles… comment nous avons conçu ce bébé ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, gênée parce qu'elle demandait.

-Love, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi comment on fait les bébés ! Rigola-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rouge, puis elle pinça les lèvres en lui administrant une claque sur le torse. Il fit mine d'avoir mal, et elle rigola à son tour.

-Sérieusement Hook ! Sourit la jeune femme. Je ne vois pas quand est-ce que nous nous sommes plantés !

Il reprit son sérieux. Bien sûr qu'il avait compris la demande de la jeune femme, mais lui-même s'était posé la question et n'avait pas su trouver de réponse. Il ne savait pas quand ce bébé avait pu être conçu.

-Je t'avoue que moi-même je ne sais pas Emma… On a dû négliger quelque chose une fois, mais je ne sais pas quand. C'est le grand brouillard… Soupira-t-il enfin.

La jeune femme s'affaissa. Il avait sûrement raison, mais elle ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu oublier d'avoir négligé leur sécurité. Elle était prête à en payer le prix, mais elle voulait bien savoir où avait été leur erreur. Elle fronça les sourcils de frustration ; c'était le comble quand même ! Avoir un bébé sans savoir dans quelles circonstances il avait été conçu ? Voyant que cela la tracassait, Killian posa sa main valide sur sa joue pour ramener son attention sur lui. Elle braqua ses deux yeux troublés sur son pirate.

-Emma… Moi aussi cela m'embête, mais on va bien finir par trouver. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Peu convaincue, la jeune femme soupira, et pour continuer sur le même sujet, elle enchaîna :

-Il va aussi falloir que l'on aille voir une gynécologue.

Il haussa un sourcil, et lui servit un regard plein d'interrogation ;

-Une quoi ?

La jeune femme sourit ; elle s'était préparée à ce qu'il ne connaisse pas ce terme. Alors elle prit sa respiration et s'attela à lui expliquer ;

-C'est un docteur qui va suivre la grossesse et s'assurer de son bon déroulement.

Il hocha lentement la tête, l'air sceptique :

-Cela ne mettra pas vos vies en danger au moins ?

Emma rigola à sa question. Encore une fois il s'inquiétait pour eux, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon de la part de son pirate.

-Bien sûr que non ! S'insurgea-t-elle en lui souriant.

Elle s'empara de sa main et entremêla amoureusement ses doigts aux siens.

-Cesse de t'inquiéter Killian… souffla la jeune femme en voulant le rassurer par ce geste. Elle colla son front au sien et il la regarda, de ses yeux emplis d'inquiétudes. Il ne cessait d'être tourmenté…

Emma caressa lentement ses cheveux puis posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec toute la délicatesse du monde. Le pirate frissonna, et ferma les yeux en sentant tout son corps s'émoustiller. Il l'approcha un peu plus de lui, et il sentit ses jambes s'enrouler autour de son corps. Il posa alors ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme en la caressant lentement par-dessus le tissu de son pyjama. Il la sentit frissonner, et sourit contre ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser. Celui-ci devint plus fougueux, et la respiration du jeune homme s'accéléra. Il haleta contre elle, et son cerveau s'embruma. Au moment où la jeune femme allait passer ses mains sous le haut de pyjama de Killian, une sonnerie de téléphone les fit sursauter, et scanda un appel entrant. Elle mit instantanément fin au baiser à regret en soupirant.

-Toujours au bon moment. Maugréa-t-elle, en descendant du comptoir, et en faisant sourire Hook. Elle traina les pieds jusqu'au canapé, et attrapa sa veste en cuir d'où elle sortit son cellulaire. Elle vit alors le numéro de David s'afficher, accompagné de sa photo de contact.

« Allô, Emma ? »

« Oui c'est moi ! Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demanda machinalement la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le canapé, et en repliant ses jambes contre elle.

« On a un gros problème. » Annonça David d'une voix grave.

Emma grimaça, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Killian, qui était toujours derrière le comptoir, à mettre sur un plateau le petit déjeuner préparé par ses soins.

« Quel genre ? »

« Zelena est de retour. »

Elle se contracta automatiquement à l'entente de ce nom. Impossible. Zelena était morte. Elle en était persuadée, elle l'avait vu elle-même sur la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance du poste.

« David, c'est impossible… » Souffla-t-elle à voix basse, sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas seule, et que si elle réagissait trop vivement, cela réveillerait l'inquiétude de Killian.

« Si Emma… elle est bien vivante, et avec Robin Hood qui plus est… »

Un sentiment d'urgence la prit. Tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Si Zelena était de retour, cela voudrait dire que la ville entière était en danger. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle était capable de faire pour arriver à ses fins. Bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore ce qu'elles étaient, elle devinait d'avance que ce serait un bain de sang, s'ils ne la neutralisaient pas de suite. Elle vit son utopie avec son pirate se briser en mille morceaux. Mais brutalement, elle se souvint de la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite la veille. Elle ne pouvait pas briser cette promesse, mais à quel prix ? Devait-elle réellement sacrifier sa sécurité et celle de son enfant pour celle de la ville entière et sa centaine d'habitants ? Le dilemme était trop grand. Elle déglutit difficilement en se sentant pâlir.

« Que veut-elle ? » demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

« On ne sait pas encore… mais cela sent mauvais… »

« Mais je ne comprends pas, Robin est parti de Storybrooke non ?! »

Elle entendit David prendre sa respiration avant de se plonger dans son explication.

« Oui, et avec Marian… mais on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'elle a été aperçue en ville avec Robin Hood… »

Elle pinça les lèvres d'agacement. Cela soulevait beaucoup trop de questions… où était Marian ? Et que voulait-elle de Robin Hood ? Puis lentement, la lumière se fit dans sa tête : cela détruirait Régina de voir l'homme de sa vie aux pieds de Zelena. Il fallait absolument qu'ils s'occupent de Zelena avant que Régina n'apprenne son retour. Cela la ferait sûrement souffrir, plus qu'elle ne souffrait déjà, et elle ne voulait pas de cela pour son amie. La jeune femme s'était donnée trop de mal pour rester dans la lumière… Elle ne devait pas tout gâcher à cause de Zelena. Non, le bonheur de Régina passait avant tout. Sa décision était prise, elle s'occuperait elle-même de Zelena, et ferait en sorte qu'elle ne vienne plus les embêter à Storybrooke. Bien que son expérience en magie fût limitée, elle savait au moins comment immobiliser quelqu'un. Cela suffirait le temps qu'elle trouve une solution avec les Charming. Mais cette fois-ci, Rumplestiltskin n'était pas là pour les aider, et elle ne voulait pas mêler Régina à cette histoire. Mais que diable mijotait-elle avec Robin, et à Storybrooke ? Perdue dans ses réflexions, la voix de David la ramena à la réalité.

« Emma ? »

Elle secoua la tête, sentant que son cerveau s'emballait quant à la présence de la _Wicked Witch_ à Storybrooke.

« Je vais m'en occuper ! »

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse de son père et raccrocha l'appareil. Elle se retourna vers son pirate, qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle lui servit alors un sourire qu'elle voulut rassurant puis se leva pour le rejoindre. Ce qu'elle allait faire n'était pas juste pour lui, mais elle se ferait pardonner plus tard, puis elle avait une bonne raison, la ville dépendait d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être égoïste sur ce point-là, surtout lorsque le bonheur de Régina était en jeu.

-Tu dois t'occuper de quoi ? demanda doucement Killian qui avait suivi ce que la jeune femme disait.

Elle déglutit. Pourquoi posait-il la question ?! Elle allait devoir lui mentir ? Non, ce n'était pas honnête. Mais si elle lui disait la vérité, il l'empêcherait de sortir trouver cette sorcière, et il irait lui-même. Son crochet ne pouvait rien contre elle, tandis qu'elle avait sa magie. Puis si elle arrivait à s'occuper rapidement de Zelena, il n'aurait pas besoin d'être au courant ? Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, mais avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je dois juste voir mes parents, ils ont… un problème avec Neal. Juste un petit truc de famille à régler.

La jolie blonde déglutit et força un sourire. Alors que le regard de Killian se déchargeait d'inquiétude, elle détourna le regard. Elle s'en voulait déjà, mais son besoin de sauver la ville et Régina était plus grand que sa volonté de rester en sécurité.

-Et ce petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire trahissant une pointe de déception.

-Je me dépêche, promis ! répondit-elle d'un air désolé.

Il haussa les épaules, cette fois sans cacher sa déception, et la jeune femme tenta une réconciliation en posant légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis elle glissa à son oreille.

-Je me ferai pardonner.

Elle disait cela pour le petit déjeuner, mais aussi pour ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle commençait déjà à se sentir bouffée par le remords. Alors elle le vit esquisser un sourire. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la chambre, fermant les yeux pour calmer l'emballement de son cœur. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça… Elle s'habilla rapidement, prit sa veste en cuir puis sortit de l'appartement sous les yeux de Killian.

Une fois la porte fermée sur le corps de la jeune femme, le pirate fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle partie si précipitamment ? Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi un simple problème de famille la poussait à se dépêcher autant, jusqu'à tirer un trait sur le petit déjeuner qu'il s'était tellement démener à faire pour elle. Il soupira en s'accoudant au comptoir, puis grignota un pancake sans trop d'appétit et de plaisir à le manger. Son départ précipité l'inquiétait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas se passer comme prévu. Cette sensation le prenait à l'estomac, et c'était particulièrement désagréable pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il faisait confiance à la jeune femme, mais il ne cessait d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait se faire agresser par un vilain à tout moment, dans les rues de Storybrooke. Il soupira. Il se faisait sûrement des idées, puis il ne pouvait pas l'enfermer ici pour la garder hors de danger, ce serait ridicule. Il allait reprendre une bouchée de pancake lorsqu'une petite musique retentit dans le silence paisible qui emplissait l'appartement. Il sursauta et lâcha son pancake en même temps de surprise.

_« Bloody hell ! »_ pensa-t-il en se redressant. Il ne s'habituerait donc jamais à _la soudaine prise de vie _de ces boîtes qui parlent. Il parcouru l'appartement du regard en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait fait de la boîte qu'Emma lui avait donné, appelé _téléphone._ La sonnerie s'arrêta un temps, puis redémarra quelques minutes plus tard. Killian fronça les sourcils : qui insistait autant pour le joindre ? Poussé par la curiosité, il se laissa guider par la sonnerie et finit par trouver son portable, sur le meuble de l'entrée. Beuglant sa musique, qui commençait à lui taper sur le système, il fronça les sourcils d'agacement, puis ouvrit le clapet, et décrocha sans vérifier l'identité de l'interlocuteur.

« Allô ?! » cria-t-il dans la boîte.

« Hook ! Arrête de crier, c'est David ! Je t'entends très bien ! »

« Désolé… Il va falloir que je m'habitue à ces choses… » Répondit-il, cette fois-ci en baissant le ton, mais en regardant avec méfiance l'objet dans lequel il parlait.

« Où est Emma ?! » Demanda le père de la jeune femme.

Killian fronça les sourcils à sa question. Rien qu'à son ton, il pouvait imaginer qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où était sa chère fille. Son cœur fit une embardée et ses craintes semblèrent se confirmer, bien qu'il ne veuille pas y croire.

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle n'est pas avec vous ? Elle vient de partir pour vous rejoindre ! » S'écria-t-il en s'alarmant.

« Elle est injoignable ! »

« Elle m'a dit que vous aviez un problème avec Neal et qu'elle devait vous rejoindre. » Insista le pirate d'une voix pressante.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Killian retint son souffle.

« Non… Je n'ai rien dit de tel. » Un deuxième silence prit place.

« Je l'avais juste appelé pour dire qu'il y a avait une nouvelle menace à Storybrooke. Ou du moins qu'une ancienne menace était de retour… » Continua David d'une petite voix.

« Zelena est revenue… mais je ne pensais pas que Emma se lancerait à sa poursuite. »

Killian reçut cette annonce comme un coup de poignard dans l'estomac, et il se sentit tomber des nues. Il n'y croyait pas. Pourquoi la jeune femme lui avait mentit, à lui ? Pourquoi ? Bon, si elle lui avait dit la vérité, il se serait sûrement opposé au fait qu'elle sorte ainsi pour pourchasser Zelena. Mais elle venait de briser la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite la veille. Son besoin de sauver le monde était-il donc supérieur à celui de garder son enfant ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait mentit ainsi. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se sentait trahit par la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était blessé, et sentait une colère sourde contre la jeune femme grandir en lui. Il était déçu. Lui qui pensait que les choses s'étaient arrangées entre eux : il venait de replonger dans une incompréhension la plus totale, mêlée à cela, une grande déception. La voix de David le fit revenir à lui.

« Killian, empêches là de faire une bêtise ! S'il te plait… Snow est avec Henry et je ne peux pas laisser Neal tout seul. »

Le pirate prit sa respiration, dans l'espoir que les larmes qui s'accumulaient aux coins de ses yeux se dissipent, et que la douleur que lui infligeait la trahison de la jeune femme diminue, mais sans résultat. Bien sûr, il allait encore une fois la chercher, et la retrouver pour la raisonner. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il lui courait après, qu'il la suivait dans toutes ses aventures, et qu'il essayait de limiter les bêtises ; après Neverland, le voyage dans le temps, le voilà encore une fois à lui courir après pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas tuer. Bien qu'il l'aimait de tout son cœur, son attitude le décevait, et même s'il acceptait de la suivre encore une fois dans ce cas-là, et comme il s'était engagé à le faire depuis longtemps, il lui en voulait de lui avoir mentit.

* * *

**Voilà, vous avez un peu une idée de l'état d'esprit du prochain chapitre ! Je vous conseille sérieusement de vous préparer psychologiquement pour la suite ! ^^ Continuez de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, critique, conseil, sur l'histoire ou l'écriture, en mp ou en review, je ne mors pas :)**

**Si vous avez encore un peu de temps, et que vous aimez les OS assez M de CaptainSwan, je vous invite à jeter un petit œil à OS "****Maybe not a mistake****"qui mon tout premier M :)**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !**

**Biisouus,**

**Jaya'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, un grand merci à ceux qui on reviewé, vous êtes géniaux ! Vous méritez grandement la suite ! Je ne vais pas vous faire un grand discours pour introduire ce chapitre, mais si vous n'avez pas aimé la fin du dernier, vous allez détester celui là ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! ^^**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Emma Swan coupa le moteur de sa coccinelle jaune devant chez Granny's, le cœur toujours battant la chamade de retrouver Zelena. Elle devait questionner les habitants de la ville pour savoir quand Zelena avait été aperçue, et surtout, par où. Elle savait comment retrouver des gens qu'on lui demandait de retrouver, et elle ne doutait pas qu'elle y arriverait cette fois-là aussi. Mais elle devait faire vite avant que Killian ne s'inquiète. Elle déglutit difficilement à la simple idée de lui avoir mentit, et d'avoir trahit sa promesse. Mais elle savait quelles étaient ses priorités, et celle de la sécurité de la ville en faisait malheureusement partie. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, elle ne cessait de courir après les vilains. Et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde laisser la ville sans défense, et la voir se laisser dominer par un quelconque Vilain magique assoiffé de pouvoir. Elle était la sauveuse, elle devait donc remplir sa mission et écarter le retour de la menace, même si cela voulait dire rompre sa promesse. Elle n'en avait pas rien à faire, cela lui tordait même l'estomac dans tous les sens ; elle n'aimait pas avoir à lui mentir. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Si elle lui avait dit la vérité il aurait refusé qu'elle se lance à la poursuite de Zelena, et elle n'aurait pas pu mener son enquête comme elle le faisait présentement. Elle espérait simplement pouvoir se faire pardonner par la suite auprès de son pirate… Elle soupira, encore torturée par la décision qu'elle venait de faire. Elle n'était pas juste avec lui, il essayait simplement de la protéger… Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse avant que Zelena ne ruine la vie de tous les gens de Storybrooke, et qu'ils n'aient plus aucune chance d'être heureux tous les deux.

Arrivant à se rassurer un minimum ainsi, la jeune femme sortit de la voiture. Il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues, sûrement parce que Zelena avait été aperçue, et que, gardant un mauvais souvenir d'elle, les habitants ne voulaient pas risquer de croiser son chemin. La ville semblait si calme de ce point de vue… Elle ne doutait pas que ce premier abord attirerait le moindre touriste, si ceux-ci pouvaient seulement voir la ville. Elle sourit à cette idée. La ville serait définitivement plus joyeuse, mais dangereuse pour un nombre plus important de personnes. Et bien que les hommes de l'extérieur connaissent tous les contes de maintenant, elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils acceptent l'existence de la magie, et de toutes les créatures qui peuplent Storybrooke.

Au final, tant que la ville restait invisible du monde extérieur, aucun être humain ne venant pas de la Forêt Enchantée (mis à part Henry) ne se mettrait en danger. Et par conséquent, personne n'aurait à révéler au monde l'existence de la magie et ne les condamnerait à un avenir de bête de foire, ou pire, d'expérience scientifique. Elle perdit son sourire alors que cette idée effleura son esprit, et un frisson d'horreur parcouru le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Non, ce n'était pas un avenir qu'elle voulait pour la ville et pour son enfant. Elle voulait pouvoir l'élever tranquillement, et lui assurer une sécurité optimale. Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son abdomen. Comment pourrait-elle seulement l'élever dans de pareilles conditions ? C'était un idéal qu'elle désespérait d'obtenir. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à prendre un congé pour être tranquille. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire une pause en sachant que le reste de la ville se démenait pour éloigner tout vilain pour le bonheur de tous. Ça c'était son rôle. Mais encore une fois, ce perpétuel et stressant questionnement revenait ; comment allait-elle faire pour élever son enfant en toute sérénité, sans être rongée par la peur de le perdre, et sans prendre de congé ? La ville de Storybrooke ne connaissait pas le mot « tranquillité ». Ce serait même à croire qu'elle y était allergique… Elle soupira, fatiguée de réfléchir à cela, sachant que cette fois elle s'inquiétait pour l'avenir de son enfant, alors qu'elle venait de trahir la parole de Killian. Sa promesse avait pour but de la protéger elle et le bébé, et elle ne l'avait pas tenue. Elle ne pourrait pas se plaindre si quelque chose lui arrivait, parce qu'encore une fois, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. La jeune femme prit donc la résolution de se dépêcher dans ses recherches, afin de retrouver Hook le plus rapidement possible. Elle lui expliquerait la raison de ses agissements, et tout reviendrait dans l'ordre. Elle pouvait bien battre Zelena, elle était la sauveuse tout de même, sans compter qu'elle avait fait des progrès considérables dans sa pratique de la magie. Finissant par voir ses retrouvailles avec Killian, et les explications qu'elle avait à lui donner, comme le but final de sa poursuite de Zelena, elle trouva un peu de motivation et entra chez Granny's en prenant une grande bouchée d'air frais, lui donnant un peu de courage.

Une fois entrée, elle parcouru la petite salle de restaurant des yeux. Il n'y avait définitivement pas grand monde - pour ne pas dire personne - aujourd'hui. Elle soupira en laissant les bras tomber le long de son corps. Comment pouvait-elle continuer ses recherches si personne n'était là pour témoigner ? Mais que pensait-elle ? Ils étaient en pleine matinée ; les nains étaient sûrement en train de travailler, ou aider les habitants à droite à gauche. Avec un peu de chance, ils viendraient déjeuner chez Granny's vers midi. Elle regarda sa montre ; près de 10h. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre deux heures pour questionner les nains et demander leur aide. Elle devait trouver des réponses à ses questions pour continuer ses recherches maintenant.

-Emma ! s'écria une voix, la sortant de ses réflexions.

La blonde se tourna vers le comptoir en sursautant, et vit Ruby, qui l'observait de son regard perçant, et qui lui servait un grand sourire. Bingo. Elle avait peut-être trouvé un moyen. Sa venue à Granny's n'aurait peut pas servi à rien en fin de compte. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ?

En posant sa question, la louve essuyait des verres, sans la lâcher une seule fois du regard.

-Ou veux-tu quelque chose à boire ou manger ? Continua-t-elle.

-Humm, non merci. Je suis plus à la recherche de renseignements à vrai dire, répondit Emma d'un air gêné en posant ses coudes et ses mains à plat sur le comptoir.

-Je t'écoute ! Je pourrais peut-être t'aider qui sait ?

Elle rangea les verres, puis revint en face de la sauveuse, et se pencha vers elle pour lui montrer qu'elle était à l'écoute, et prête à répondre à ses questionnements. Emma retint un sourire. Connaissant ses qualités pour chercher et trouver des personnes ou des objets, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle pourrait l'aider dans cette affaire, surtout si elle avait des informations intéressantes.

-Bien ! Commença-t-elle en prenant un air sérieux.

-D'après les Charming, Zelena aurait été aperçue en ville ?

Ruby hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires, puis porta un doigt à sa bouche pour mordiller son ongle ; elle avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, et avait pris un air soudainement très assidu.

-Saurais-tu où exactement ?

Ruby se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, semblant hésiter à dire ce qu'elle savait. Emma fronça les sourcils, ne manquant pas une seconde de remarquer son hésitation.

-J'ai entendu qu'elle avait été vue se dirigeant vers la forêt…

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase, marquant une pause, se demandant si elle devait poursuivre, puis continua en voyant les traits d'Emma se durcir, et ses yeux se faire plus prévenants.

-…plus en direction de la prison où elle tenait Rumplestiltskin prisonnier, il me semble.

La lumière se fit dans la tête d'Emma. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. Elle n'était pas tellement plus surprise que ça, cela semblait tellement évident ! Où aurait-elle pu se rendre à par cet endroit ? Elle n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller si elle voulait éviter la ville et passer inaperçue pour ne pas affoler les habitants.

-J'aurais dû y penser ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant d'un coup.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, sachant dorénavant ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la jolie brune.

-Merci Ruby !

Celle-ci se précipita de l'autre côté du comptoir avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte, puis lança un rapide coup d'œil à Granny qui avait assisté à la conversation depuis son commencement. La matriarche hocha lentement la tête, comme pour donner son accord.

\- Emma, laisse-moi t'accompagner !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, légèrement surprise par sa demande. Depuis quand voulait-elle l'aider à chercher quelqu'un ? Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'aider, bien au contraire. Mais cela la surprenait, sachant que la dernière fois qu'elle avait voulu participer à des recherches de ce genre, elle était tombée sur un cœur humain…

-C'est trop…

Comprenant qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord, la louve enleva son tablier qu'elle laissa choir sur une chaise, puis lui coupa la parole, d'un ton autoritaire, non sujette à la discussion et à l'argumentation.

-Non ! Puis je pourrais t'aider à trouver, je t'ai déjà été utile en plus !

-Mais…

-Emma ! Coupa une fois de plus Ruby sur un ton plus ferme. Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller toute seule, et encore moins dans _ton état _!

La sauveuse en perdit ses mots. Dans un même mouvement synchronisé, ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, ainsi que sa bouche. Il se passa quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle prenne concrètement conscience de ce que Ruby venait de dire. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils, prise d'un doute sur la signification de ces mots.

-Mon état ?! Comment ça _mon état_ ?!

Ruby roula les yeux de lassitude. Elle lança un dernier regard à Granny, puis la poussa hors du restaurant. Emma se posta devant elle, en plein milieu de la terrasse du restaurant, lui barrant la route, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et la regarda d'un air à la fois intrigué et surpris. Elle posait uniquement la question parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir compris, bien qu'elle craignait comprendre.

\- _C'mon _Emma, ne sois pas butée! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, alors maintenant, montons dans ta voiture s'il te plait !

Emma n'abandonna pas, mais se retourna et marcha vers sa voiture, sans cesser de lancer le même regard inquisiteur à l'attention de Ruby. Celle-ci n'en prit pas compte, et se contenta de presser le pas pour monter dans l'habitacle jaune. Ella attendit patiemment que son amie s'installe et démarre, sans prononcer une parole. Sur le chemin, elles gardèrent le silence. Un silence qu'Emma voulait gênant pour la jeune femme. Elle attendit un long moment avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait lâché ses connaissances devant elle.

\- Mes parents ?

La jolie brune parut soulagée qu'elle daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche. Elle n'aimait pas les longs silences pesants, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de subir le mécontentement de quelqu'un. Elle connaissait Emma, et son état lui donnait vraiment des réactions qu'elle jugeait assez excessives…

-Pas uniquement… Je…

-Je le savais… Maugréa-t-elle.

-Non ! Je sais aussi sentir ces choses-là. Je suis un loup, rappelle-toi ! J'ai un sixième sens assez développé. Puis tu te caches très mal !

-Pardon ?! S'offusqua-t-elle, sans quitter la route des yeux, tout en prenant l'air contrarié.

-Oui madame !

Elle grogna une réponse presque inaudible, et se renfrogna sur elle-même, frustrée, sans trop comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne voyait pas où elle avait fauté. Depuis plus d'un mois, elle mettait des hauts bouffants pour cacher son ventre, même si celui-ci n'était pas très développé et que ces hauts n'étaient pas trop son style. Elle tapota chacun de ses doigts avec rythme, de façon consécutive et continue, sur le volant pour évacuer sa frustration.

-Puis pour tes parents, tu sais qu'ils le font pour ta sécurité. Ils ont peur pour vos sécurités à tous les deux. Et je suis certaine qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls dans l'histoire… continua Ruby en se penchant en avant pour tenter de croiser son regard, mais Emma s'obstina à regarder la route. Elle avait entendu et comprenait très bien qu'elle parlait du Capitaine Crochet.

-Ça va, je suis une grande fille.

Elle ne doutait pas une seconde que tout le monde s'inquiétait, mais elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Ruby soupira.

A son plus grand bonheur, elle arriva enfin au commencement du sentier qui menait à la cachette de Zelena. Elle allait enfin pouvoir trouver cette sorcière. Elle gara sa voiture jaune en pleine forêt, devant le sentier, coupa le moteur et sortit. Elle attendit la jeune femme, puis s'engagea sur le chemin terreux, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans cette forêt. Elle se rapprochait de son but, et l'adrénaline montait au fur et à mesure qu'elle mettait un pied devant l'autre. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur, car elle se sentait en sécurité grâce à sa magie avec laquelle elle pourrait se protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Elle sentait plutôt l'excitation d'arrêter Zelena grandir, si bien que ses jambes tremblaient légèrement dans une trépidation irrépressible.

Ruby marchait en silence à ses côtés, un air anxieux plaqué sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas comment son amie pouvait être aussi butée, jusqu'à ne pas hésiter à se mettre en danger pour la sécurité de la ville. Surtout qu'elle ne risquait pas uniquement sa vie, mais celle de l'être qui grandissait tous les jours en elle. Elle le sentait très mal, mais devait garder ses pressentiments pour elle. Car elle savait pertinemment que si elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui confier ses craintes, se serait comme parler à un mur : Emma ne voudrait pas l'écouter, peu importe ce qu'elle dirait. Elle se voyait mal la ramener chez les Charming dans un piètre état, et elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde la réaction du pirate. Hook... Il devait être au courant qu'elle s'était mise à la recherche de Zelena ? Non, il ne pouvait pas être au courant, sinon il lui aurait interdit de se lancer dans cette quête. Elle avait dû raconter une bêtise à son homme pour qu'il la laisse partir, elle ne voyait pas un autre moyen. Il devait être au courant. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, en tant que simple spectatrice de la course d'Emma. Si elle ne pouvait pas l'arrêter elle-même, elle utiliserait d'autres moyens, sans doute plus efficaces qu'elle-même.

Elle sortit discrètement son portable de sa poche de manteau, afin d'informer le capitaine de ce que faisait la jeune femme. Elle commença à chercher le contact sous lequel elle avait enregistré le pirate en continuant de suivre Emma. Elle le trouva rapidement. Il devait sûrement être mort d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il était. Elle n'eut pas le temps de taper le moindre message qu'elle heurta quelque chose, l'arrêtant dans sa course. Surprise, elle ferma les yeux, et le choc la fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et ne vit autre qu'Emma, arrêtée, plantée en plein milieu du sentier. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle s'était heurtée à la jeune femme. Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser la faible douleur dûe au choc, puis rangea le téléphone pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, et se replaça derrière la blonde.

-On est au bout du sentier, c'est bon. Mais cela me semble bien calme, trop calme même ! Déclara la sauveuse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, et en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

Ruby jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de son amie. En effet, le sentier donnait bien sur la même clairière, où Rumplestiltskin avait été gardé prisonnier. A l'horizon se dessinait la forme de la maison abandonnée, de la grange, et de la prison souterraine du Dark One. Le tout était maintenant de savoir où se cachait l'objet de leur craintes.

-Trouvons là, maintenant !

Elle vit Emma hocher la tête, puis s'avancer dans la clairière. Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'une voix qu'elles connaissaient trop bien et qui les fit tressaillir, s'éleva.

-C'est moi que l'on cherche ?

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement d'excitation, et son regard ne cessa pas une seconde d'analyser d'où venait cette voix. Les mains chargées d'énergie, prête à se défendre, elle s'avança à grandes enjambées dans la clairière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouva presque au milieu de celle-ci. Ce serait plus simple d'utiliser la magie dans cette clairière, le terrain était dégagé et elle risquait moins de toucher un arbre qui aurait pu leur tomber dessus.

-Montre-toi Zelena ! Cria Emma, sans perdre sa concentration.

Ruby resta derrière la jeune femme, qui ne cessait de bouger en cercle. Finalement, elle s'arrêta, faisant face à la maison, la forêt d'où elles venaient dans le dos. Le rire railleur de la sorcière s'éleva sans qu'Emma n'arrive à trouver d'où. Soudainement, une ombre passa au-dessus d'elle, et Robin Hood apparut devant elles.

-Robin ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! S'écria Emma.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle vit son visage devenir grave, et la Wicked Witch atterrir avec grâce aux côtés de Robin avec son balai. Elle était habillée de sa robe noire, compressant sa poitrine, et un chapeau ornait sa tête rousse.

Elle savait qu'ils avaient été aperçu ensemble, mais le voir la mettait dans tous ces états, comment pouvaient-ils s'être retrouvés?! Pourquoi revenir, et sans Marian ? Emma mit un temps à s'y faire à les voir l'un à côté de l'autre. En total incompréhension, ses mains se déchargèrent, et elle posa la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Où est Marian ?!

Robin baissa le regard, et Zelena se remit à rire.

-Oh, bien loin ma chère !

-Robin, vient avec moi ! Je pense que Regina…

-Il ne peut pas, coupa la sorcière d'une voix sèche, et sur un ton ferme.

Le changement de ton employé par Zelena interpella la sauveuse qui fronça les sourcils à cette réponse.

-Bien sûr qu'il peut !

-Non, je ne peux pas Emma… intervint Robin, toujours le regard planté dans le sol.

Il semblait honteux, mais Emma ne comprenait toujours pas. Que se passait-il à la fin ?! Zelena fut reprise d'un rire, qu'Emma commençait à trouver sérieusement agaçant. Si elle n'avait pas été dans le flou complet, elle l'aurait bien fait taire sur le champ.

-Pourquoi être revenu à Storybrooke ? Intervint Ruby pour la première fois depuis le début de l'échange.

Zelena braqua un regard cruel sur la louve, et sourit.

-Pour détruire le bonheur de ma sœur bien sûr.

Voilà qui ne l'étonna pas. Les épaules d'Emma s'affaissèrent et elle mit ses mains devant elle en signe de défense.

-Moi vivante, je ne vous laisserais pas toucher à Regina, avertit-elle d'une voix, chargeant encore une fois ses mains d'énergie, prête à se défendre.

Zelena se redressa en souriant.

-Mais c'est qu'elle prend son rôle de sauveuse au sérieux ? Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûre de toi.

Elle battit l'air de la main, et Ruby fut violemment éjectée à une centaine de mètres d'elle.

-Ruby ! Cria la sauveuse en la voyant s'écraser au sol, inconsciente. Elle se tourna vers la sorcière en lui lançant un regard plein de haine.

-Ne te mêle pas de mes affaires ! Cracha-t-elle en perdant patience.

Tout s'enchaîna rapidement à partir de ce moment-là ; Emma ne bougea pas d'un poil, et se concentra plutôt pour contre attaquer. L'énergie présente dans ses mains augmenta de taille, et elle ouvrit grand les paumes pour la laisser s'envoler vers son destinataire. Zelena ne s'y attendait pas, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se fit percuter par cette magie. Cet assaut l'envoya un peu plus loin, puis sentant des picotements désagréables dûs à cette attaque, naître sur tout son corps, elle se releva d'un bond. Le visage déformé par la colère, elle tendit les bras vers le sol, et une boule verte apparut dans ses mains. Emma tenta de réitérer son attaque, mais il n'y eu aucun effet. Paniquée, elle continua d'essayer mais sans résultat. C'était comme si on lui avait soudainement prit tous ses pouvoirs. Sa respiration s'accéléra sous l'effet de la terreur qui la prenait soudainement à la simple vision de cette boule verte qui se formait dans ses mains. Zelena sourit encore une fois, d'un air moqueur. Elle aurait voulu courir, et esquiver son attaque, mais elle était paralysée sur place. Il lui était impossible de bouger d'un millimètre. Elle allait mourir ici, son enfant avec, et Hook allait la perdre. Elle vit alors Zelena élancer le bras dans sa direction, et la boule verte lui arrivant droit dessus. Persuadée que c'était la fin, elle ferma les yeux, si fort qu'elle en eut mal aux paupières. Elle attendit, prête à sentir son corps valser, mais rien de vint.

-Emma ! Hurla une voix. Celle-ci semblait venir de loin, de beaucoup trop loin. Elle n'en prit pas compte, mais au bout de quelques secondes d'attente sans que rien ne se passe, elle se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se sentit pâlir violemment, en ayant juste le temps de voir Killian voler très largement au-dessus d'elle et s'écraser au sol, après avoir roulé plusieurs fois sur lui-même. Les choses semblaient se dérouler au ralentit, et elle resta figée, sans pouvoir réagir, l'esprit ayant quitté cette terre. Non, elle rêvait, ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas le père de son enfant qu'elle venait de voir prendre cette attaque à sa place. Son estomac se noua brusquement, sa respiration se coupa, et elle sortit de son état de transe. Elle finit par prendre conscience de la réalité qui venait de se passer devant ses yeux, en voyant Henry, Mary-Margaret et David sortir de la forêt. Au même moment, Zelena et Robin disparurent dans un nuage de fumée verte en apercevant les renforts arriver. L'atterrissage de sa conscience fut brusque, elle se mit à trembler, et cette fois son cœur s'affola.

Alors, bien que ses jambes soient aussi tremblantes que le reste de son corps, elle n'attendit pas que les Charming arrivent à sa hauteur, et elle se mit à courir, de toutes ses forces, puisant toute l'énergie qu'elle avait en réserve. Arrivée à une dizaine de pas de son homme allongé et inconscient, ses jambes ne la supportèrent plus, et elle s'écroula dans l'herbe. N'abandonnant pas, elle avança à quatre pattes, retenant tant bien que mal un sanglot qu'elle voulait à tout prix étouffer.

-Killian !

Une fois à ses côtés, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et caressa doucement son visage alors que le sang commençait à affluer sur son torse et à tâcher ses vêtements.

-Killian… Insista-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sursauts. Reviens moi, je t'en prie… ne m'abandonne pas…

Les larmes commencèrent à embrouiller sa vision. Elle avait fait une bêtise. Une très grosse bêtise, et elle devait maintenant en payer les conséquences. Peut-être allait-elle finir par comprendre ce que disait Regina l'an dernier : qu'elle était comme sa mère et qu'elle ne pensait jamais aux conséquences. A cette simple idée, un flot de larmes l'envahit, parce qu'elle savait à quel point elle était encore une fois en tort. Elle ferma les yeux, se cachant avec ses cheveux, une honte sans nom la submergeant. Son pire cauchemar venait de se réaliser et c'était entièrement sa faute.

* * *

**Ne me haïssez pas trop ! XD**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Biisouus,**

**Jaya'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi qui poste le chapitre 7 ! ^^ Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre après la fin de mon chapitre 6, c'est assez sadique de ma part, mais le chapitre 7 était très important pour moi, et pour la suite de l'histoire, quant aux réactions qui se font autour de cet événement, donc j'ai préféré ne pas me précipiter, et travailler ce fameux chapitre jusqu'à ce que cela me convienne. Sans compter que, je ne savais pas comment introduire tous les éléments de ce chapitre de façon logique et organisée, et que l'inspiration m'a lâché sur quelque jours. Je ne suis pas énormément satisfaite non plus mais bon...**

**Bref, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que pour certains, vos vacances se déroulent comme vous le souhaitez. J'arrête de blablater et voilà ce fameux chapitre 7 ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et j'espère que les lecteurs qui s'impatientaient seront contentés ! **

**Merci pour tout Jess !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Elle resta assise par terre, continuant de caresser inlassablement les cheveux de son amant, immobile, inerte au sol, et dont le sang se déversait toujours un peu plus. Elle espérait qu'il ouvre les yeux, elle s'accrochait à cette espérance, sinon pourquoi continuait-elle d'exister ? C'était un cauchemar, comme tous ceux qu'elle faisait depuis des mois, un cauchemar qui la hantait encore une fois. Elle allait se réveiller, elle devait se réveiller. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était beaucoup trop dur, jamais elle ne pourrait imaginer son existence sans cet homme qui lui avait tant apporté. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal agi avec lui ? Pourquoi n'en faisait-elle autant qu'à sa tête ? Elle se mit à trembler. Non, les choses étaient belles et bien réelles, elle pouvait sentir ses jambes engourdies, qui refusaient de lui obéir, et le liquide vital à la vie de son amant sous ses doigts. Sa respiration se coupa une fois de plus et les larmes coulèrent silencieusement. Elle coupa contact avec son corps et posa sa main gauche sur sa bouche pour réprimer un cri, et sa main droite sur son ventre. Le désespoir et le regret l'envahissaient un peu plus. Quelle raison lui restait-il pour vivre maintenant ? Elle avait perdu tous les hommes qu'elle avait aimés. Et alors qu'elle avait fini par trouver le bon, après avoir vécu et souffert des morts de Graham, Neal et Walsh, elle perdait Hook. Parce qu'encore une fois, elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Son désir de sauver le monde ayant surpassé la promesse faite à son homme. Elle voulait que les vilains la laissent tranquille et la laissent vivre sa vie en paix. Etait-ce trop demander ?! Pourquoi lui enlevait-on toujours ce qui la rendait heureuse ? C'était à croire que le destin s'acharnait sur elle. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, la maltraitant de rage. Cette Zelena allait le lui payer pour s'en être prise à son homme. Elle avait tellement craint ce moment… Il avait survécu à Rumplestiltskin et avait échappé à Peter Pan, pour finalement tomber aux mains de la Wicked Witch ? Quel imbécile de s'être interposé entre elle et la sorcière. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher car il avait voulu la sauver. Elle était la seule à blâmer. Elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, lui avait menti, et avait fini par perdre le contrôle de la situation. Tout était arrivé par sa faute... Car elle était trop stupide et butée. Et résultat, elle perdait le père de son enfant. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son corps et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, murmurant doucement, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix et de son corps.

-Ki-lli-li-an… je… su-u-is… dé-ésol-lée… tel-l-le-eu-ment 'ésol-lée… j'-j'-aur-rais d-û-û t'-t'-écou-t-ter.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit reculer. Un bras passa sous ses cuisses et un autre dans son dos, l'attirant gentiment mais fermement contre une poitrine. Elle se sentit quitter le sol mais elle ne releva pas la tête et s'abandonna. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter, elle n'avait plus la force. Elle se laissa porter, et se réfugia contre cette poitrine, cachant son visage contre celle-ci. Englobée par sa chaleur et son odeur si familière, elle commença à se calmer, sans que ses larmes ne cessent de couler. Elle sentit un baiser se poser sur ses cheveux, puis elle ferma les yeux, incapable de sortir un mot.

-On s'occupe de lui Emma, ça va aller…murmura la voix rassurante de son père.

Honteuse et désespérée, elle ne répliqua pas, se laissant porter.

David portait sa fille dans ses bras en regardant avec toute l'inquiétude du monde sa femme, agenouillée près du corps de Hook, tandis que Henry aidait Ruby à se relever un peu plus loin. Mary-Margaret releva la tête, regarda sa fille puis se plongea dans les yeux de son homme, aussi inquiète que lui.

\- Sa respiration est faible David, on risque de le perdre si une ambulance n'arrive pas tout de suite. S'étrangla la jeune femme en tentant de stopper l'écoulement de sang sur la poitrine du capitaine.

David hocha la tête avant de répliquer.

-Elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, il faut qu'il s'accroche. Il ne peut pas partir comme ça. Pas maintenant…

Ruby s'approcha, accompagnée de Henry. Puis une fois à arrivée à leur hauteur, elle tenta de conter aux Charming comment Emma s'était bornée à vouloir absolument suivre ce chantier malgré les risques…

\- …J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la dissuader de partir à sa rechercher seule, mais vous connaissez Emma… Commença-t-elle, en plissant le front avec regret et en leur servant un regard désolé.

Snow soupira d'un air affligé.

-Oui, malheureusement…

La jeune femme tourna la tête dans la direction de la louve et tenta un sourire.

-Mais tu as fait ce que tu as pu Ruby, tu n'as rien à te reprocher…

Ruby hocha la tête, puis posa le regard sur le corps de Hook, inerte, et compris en posant une main sur sa bouche.

-Il…Il s'est interposé entre Zelena et Emma au mauvais moment, c'est ça ?

Personne ne répondit, mais David se contenta de baisser les yeux en hochant lentement la tête. Tout à coup des hommes en uniforme sortirent de la forêt en courant avec un brancard dans les mains. Les ambulanciers et Whale s'approchèrent rapidement du petit groupe. Le docteur, essoufflé, s'arrêta un moment puis regarda son patient.

\- Quoi ? Encore lui ?

Sa réaction surpris la petite assemblée et il s'attira les regards réprobateurs des Charming. Il sourit, gêné, puis s'occupa du pirate inconscient.

David fini par regarder sa femme et annonça, toujours sa petite princesse dans les bras.

-Je vais la ramener à la maison, on vous rejoindra à l'hôpital dès qu'il sera installé, qu'elle ira mieux et qu'elle sera raisonnée.

Snow hocha lentement la tête, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude. Mais le prince la connaissait trop et ne s'y trompa pas.

-Snow…

\- Ça va aller David. Soupira-t-elle avec grande peine. « On va s'occuper de lui, il ira mieux, il doit aller mieux, je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le choix ! Et Emma pourra reprendre sa vie avec lui ! Sinon… » Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase.

-On fera tout pour qu'il aille mieux. l'interrompit David avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase.

Snow hocha la tête une fois de plus, et embrassa son mari avant qu'il ne parte, Emma dans les bras.

Elle soupira en le regardant s'éloigner, puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle réprima une grimace. Elle était inquiète, très inquiète. Pour sa fille, pour Hook, et leur futur petit enfant. Elle connaissait sa fille par cœur maintenant, et elle savait que ce deuxième accident ne serait pas sans conséquence. Elle savait comment la jeune femme pensait, et elle devait être noyée dans son désespoir à cet instant. Elle avait subi la mort de Graham, Neal, et Walsh, et avait fini par trouver une chance avec ce survivant de Killian Jones. Elle doutait fortement qu'Emma survivrait à ça… Elle s'était tellement ouverte à lui, à son amour inconditionnel, et portait même son enfant. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner comme ça. Et leur seule chance qu'Emma aille bien était qu'il se réveille dans les plus brefs délais. Snow n'avait rien contre ce pirate. Il avait tellement changé depuis qu'il fréquentait sa fille… Et même si David ressentait encore une certaine aversion pour lui, il devait avouer qu'il rendait leur fille heureuse, et c'est tous ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils devaient sauver ce pirate coûte que coûte. Dans le cas contraire… Elle craignait fortement de voir Emma se refermer encore une fois à toute forme de bonheur et d'amour. Cette fois, elle ne doutait pas qu'elle ne se donnerait plus d'autre chance avec un autre homme. Elle craignait aussi que sa fille veuille se lancer dans la quête de venger la mort de son amant. Après tout, c'était possible, et elle devait l'empêcher de prendre ce chemin beaucoup trop obscur. Elle ne voulait pas de cela pour sa fille, elle méritait d'être heureuse avec son pirate. Sur cette réflexion, elle vit David au loin, disparaître derrière les arbres de la forêt. Elle les suivit d'un dernier regard rempli de beaucoup d'espoir, et se retourna, toujours aussi préoccupée.

Après son examen, Whale ordonna aux ambulanciers de mettre Killian sur le brancard, et il se posta devant la jeune femme, tout sourire.

-Nous sommes arrivés tout juste à temps ! Cinq minutes de plus et votre pirate succombait à ses blessures !

Snow plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant, n'appréciant pas du tout le sourire bête plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Faites en sorte qu'il se réveille et qu'il aille bien Whale !

Il secoua la tête, affichant soudainement un air grave.

-J'attends de faire des examens qui confirme ma théorie, mais… Commença-t-il d'un air hésitant.

Mary Margaret le regarda avec insistance, et l'incita à continuer :

-Mais ?!

-Mais je sens que ça ne va pas être simple. Il est inconscient, et entre le traumatisme d'hier et celui-ci, il se peut qu'il prenne du temps à se réveiller ou…

La jeune femme attendit la suite, même si elle craignait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Ou alors il ne se réveillera tout simplement pas…

Elle ferma les yeux, comprenant que dans tous les cas, Killian ne se réveillerait pas tout de suite, voire jamais. Emma allait forcément en souffrir… Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait avoir le courage de le lui annoncer. Comment lui dire qu'elle risquait peut-être de perdre son happiness ? Elle soupira. Ils devaient impérativement trouver un moyen de le réveiller. Peu importe où, elle ferait tout pour que sa fille soit heureuse, et elle savait bien que sans son pirate, elle ne le serait sûrement pas.

Emma Swan se réveilla en sursaut et en ouvrant les yeux, elle se percuta à la noirceur de la nuit. Elle respirait bruyamment, et cherchait à se repérer. Paniquée de ne pas reconnaître son environnement, elle se retourna et chercha des yeux quelque chose de familier auquel se raccrocher. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle tenta de réfléchir un instant, en se passant une main sur son front en sueur. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre son corps, et senti le tissu familier d'un matelas. Alors elle se calma, finissant par comprendre qu'elle était chez elle, dans sa chambre et dans son lit. Elle soupira. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu était donc un cauchemar. Un pur et vrai cauchemar comme elle les détestait. Elle respira lentement, laissant s'effacer toutes les images de ce cauchemar qui continuaient de tourbillonner dans son esprit. Elle n'avait plus besoin de s'affoler. Et pourtant elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas… Elle s'assit dans le lit, et posa une main sur son abdomen. Lui, il était toujours là. Elle le caressa quelques secondes puis tourna la tête. Elle tâta le lit de sa main gauche, à la recherche de son homme qui aurait dû être là, à ses côtés, mais à son plus grand malheur, elle ne l'y trouva pas. Non, après un tel cauchemar, elle avait besoin de le sentir, et de se rassurer par sa présence. Le cœur repartant sur une musique rythmée, elle se défit des couvertures, et se leva, tentant de reprendre ses repères, puis retrouva à tâtons la porte. Elle tourna la poignée et sortit de la chambre en silence. L'appartement était silencieux, et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment…

«Killian s'il te plaît, fais-moi un signe…» Pensa la sauveuse en s'engageant dans le couloir. Elle finit par débouler dans le salon d'où une faible lumière pâle rayonnait. Sentant son cœur ralentir dans sa poitrine, elle sourit doucement et s'approcha du canapé ou la lumière s'intensifiait. Arrivée près de celle-ci, elle découvrit sur la table basse un téléphone qui éclairait légèrement la pièce de sa lumière blanche. Elle sentit une respiration, et se tourna vers le canapé. Elle ouvrit la bouche et les yeux de surprise en découvrant à la lumière du cellulaire, l'identité de cette personne.

-David ?! s'exclama-t-elle sans contenir sa surprise.

Il sursauta à cette appellation et s'assit brusquement dans le fauteuil. Une fois de plus le cœur d'Emma fit une embardée. Si David était là… où était Hook ? Il devait sûrement y avoir une explication rationnelle. David aurait été capable de le virer de chez elle ? Elle fronça les sourcils, et alla allumer la lumière à l'interrupteur. La pièce fut alors violemment inondée d'une lumière jaune, qui se projeta sur tous les murs. Elle cligna à plusieurs reprises des paupières pour habituer ses yeux à cette soudaine clarté, et David poussa un faible grognement en se cachant les yeux.

-Emma ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le prince ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'interrompit. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa fille.. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, et enchaîna.

-Où est Killian ? Il n'était pas avec moi.

David fut surpris de sa question et hésita à répondre.

-Hum…. Emma, Hook est à l'hôpital …

Le visage de la sauveuse perdit sa couleur. Son cauchemar était donc réalité ? Elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu, en fermant les yeux. Une fois ses paupières closes, toutes les images qu'elle avait tant réprimées depuis son réveil l'assaillirent violemment. Et toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée la veille lui revinrent brutalement en tête, et tout s'embrouilla une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi lui avait-on encore pris son homme ? Pourquoi alors qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir être heureux, d'autant plus qu'elle portait son enfant ? Ah oui, elle oubliait un détail : elle avait menti, et n'avait pas tenu la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite. Si tout cela arrivait, c'était sa faute. Elle avait délibérément mis sa vie en danger, et le pire dans tout cela, ce qui la mettait dans ses pires états, était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas hésité à mettre la vie de son enfant en danger. Quelle mère faisait-elle en agissant ainsi ? Elle avait honte, et s'en voulait affreusement. Elle avait tant espéré que ce ne soit qu'un énième cauchemar car tous ici était à refaire, et elle ne pourrait pas regarder Hook une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, sachant qu'elle avait brisé sa promesse. Elle revint soudainement à la réalité et à David qui s'était approché d'elle et qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Les larmes aux yeux et tremblante comme une feuille, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répondre d'une voix forte qui reflétait toute sa détermination et sa confiance en elle.

\- Je dois retrouver Zelena.

David ouvrit les yeux de surprise à cette réponse et lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle allait lui tourner le dos.

-Quoi ?!

-Tu m'as bien entendu David, je dois retrouver la Wicked Witch.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais David la força à lui faire face.

-Emma, Killian est à l'hôpital, il est dans le coma !

Elle se figea d'un coup, et ouvrit grand les yeux, commençant à percuter.

-Dans…Dans le coma ? répéta-t-elle lentement.

-Oui. Confirma-t-il simplement, s'abstenant ainsi de donner des détails en voyant des larmes s'accumuler dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Le coma était un sommeil vicieux duquel on n'était pas sûr de sortir. Elle le connaissait bien, et savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'y fier. Si son homme était dans le coma, elle n'était pas sûre de lui reparler. Elle enregistra cette information, et la reçu comme un coup de poignard. Sa respiration se coupa et son cœur se serra violemment : elle avait fini par le perdre. Elle pris une bouchée d'air, se concentrant pour ne pas fondre en larmes, et regarda David dans les yeux.

-Raison de plus pour me dépêcher de trouver cette femme, qui l'a mis dans cet état-là !

Elle tenta une fois de plus de se dégager, mais David la força une fois de plus à lui faire face.

-Arrête de fuir Emma… Il risque de ne pas se réveiller.

En prononçant cette phrase, il la regardait droit dans les yeux et devinait bien qu'elle se retenait de fondre, il le savait bien, il la connaissait.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, en fermant les yeux et en pinçant les lèvres, en tremblant. Il finit par lâcher son bras, sachant pertinemment qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler. »

-J'ai fait une connerie… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. « Il m'avait fait promettre de ne pas me lancer à sa poursuite, et je l'ai quand même fait. Résultat… »

Elle déglutit difficilement, et une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue.

-Et s'il ne se réveille jamais ?

David esquissa un faible sourire de pitié en la voyant souffrir, avant de répondre.

-Emma... Ça tu ne pourras jamais le savoir. Whale a dit qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir de le voir se réveiller. Mais pour ça, ton pirate a besoin de toi. J'ai lu quelque part que…

-Oui je sais, que la présence et la voix d'une personne familière peut aider à sortir quelqu'un d'un coma, mais après ce que je lui ai fait…

-Tu as fait une erreur Emma, mais tu es humaine. On en fait tous. Et je suis sûr qu'il pourra comprendre. Il lui faudra peut-être du temps, mais il t'aime, et il reste le père de ton enfant. Et ce n'est pas toi qui l'a mis dans ce coma, c'est Zelena. Tout finira par s'arranger, j'en suis certain, il faut garder espoir.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête, n'arrivant pas à croire les paroles de son père.

-Uniquement parce qu'il a voulu me protéger David, et qu'une fois de plus je n'en ai fait qu'à ma tête…

-Ça ne t'empêche pas d'aller le voir à l'hôpital Emma, il a besoin de toi pour se réveiller. Tu pourras alors en parler avec lui…

La jeune femme baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, qu'elle torturait alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage. Elle n'était pas persuadée, mais au moins une chose était sûre : il avait besoin d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle allait le voir à l'hôpital, mais allait-elle seulement supporter de le voir dans cet état, en sachant que c'était sa faute ? Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le faire, et savait d'avance que cela n'allait pas être simple. Et puis elle craignait la réaction de son amant s'il se réveillait. Elle serait heureuse et soulagée, mais allait-il lui pardonner cette faute ? Elle était inexcusable, mais pour le moment elle ferait tout pour qu'il revienne à lui. Elle ne devait pas perdre espoir alors qu'il y en avait encore. Il n'était pas mort, juste plongé dans un sommeil un peu trop coriace. Elle allait l'en sortir, parce qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de le perdre, peu importe comment il agirait envers elle à son réveil. C'était sa faute, et elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Non, elle n'avait pas ce droit-là. Elle accepterait ce qu'il avait à dire, même si cela annonçait une discussion mouvementée et qui l'obligerait à confronter ses erreurs. Elle ferait face et ne fuirait pas. Son cœur se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine tant le remord la bouffait à pleines dents. Sans compter qu'il lui manquait déjà énormément. Ses bras, son regard, son tout… Voilà sa nouvelle motivation : que Killian reprenne conscience, peu importe ce que cela impliquerait, elle le ferait, sans souci. Par amour pour lui.

* * *

**Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, critiques, conseils, remarques constructives sont la bienvenue !**

**Merci encore une fois pour tout, vous êtes tous géniaux à tous commenter ainsi, ça me motive pour continuer cette fiction, je prends un réel plaisir à écrire chaque chapitre !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, et je vous retrouve dans les comz, mp ou au prochain chapitre :)**

**Biisouus,**

**Jaya'**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir cher lecteurs, voilà le chapitre 8 juste pour vous ! Pardonnez moi d'avoir tardé, ce n'est pas facile de garder le rythme ^^ Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

La jeune femme ne se réveilla que vers dix heures le lendemain matin à cause d'une nausée qui la prit violemment. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, se leva et couru aux toilettes non sans bruit. David, qui était déjà levé depuis un moment et qui s'attelait en cuisine à préparer le petit déjeuner, arrêta toute activité en la voyant passer devant lui pour gagner les toilettes. Il éteignit le feu et couru à sa suite. Voyant que la porte n'était pas fermée, il se permit d'entrer et dégagea le visage de la jeune femme de ses cheveux en s'agenouillant à ses côtés. Elle finit de se déverser dans la cuvette, grimaçante et haletante. David s'empressa de prendre de quoi lui essuyer la bouche. Elle releva la tête et lui servi un regard reconnaissant avant de finir de se nettoyer. Elle se releva, jeta le papier dans les toilettes, et tira la chasse avant de s'exclamer :

-Ces nausées vont me tuer !

Elle passa une main sur son ventre légèrement arrondi en sortant de la petite pièce, suivie de près par son père.

-C'était aussi dur pour Snow, mais tu oublieras vite tout ça quand il sera là. Sourit gentiment David en se remettant aux fourneaux.

Emma sourit légèrement à sa réflexion et s'assit au comptoir, regardant attentivement son père s'occuper du petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas forcément faim pour avoir vomi quelques minutes plus tôt, mais elle devait faire un effort pour son père qui s'était donné du mal pour faire un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Elle admira longuement toute l'attention que celui-ci investissait, et se mit à imaginer la même scène avec son pirate. Elle sourit un peu plus, et baissa les yeux en se rappelant brutalement l'état actuel de son homme. Son sourire se perdit, et son esprit fut envahi d'images de son pirate. Le désespoir recommençait à la guetter et une fois de plus, elle s'assombrit en sentant la culpabilité remonter soudainement.

Elle se mordit la lèvre ; aujourd'hui elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et aller le voir à l'hôpital. Elle prit sa respiration et accepta l'assiette et la tasse que son père lui tendait. Rien de mieux pour se ravigoter qu'un bon café ; elle prit immédiatement quelques gorgées mais posa presque instantanément la tasse.

-Du chocolat ?! C'est sérieux là ?! S'écria-t-elle avec déception, les yeux grands ouverts.

David sourit avec amusement et hocha la tête.

-Avoir un bébé, c'est sérieux à ce que je sache.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais. Plus de café, de thé, d'alcool, ni tout autre chose de ce genre qui existe dans ce monde et que vous avez eu la bonne idée de créer. C'est écrit dans le manuel de Snow. »

Emma sourit à sa dernière remarque, celle-ci éclipsant la frustration de la jeune femme de ne pas avoir eu sa dose de café.

-Un manuel ? Maman a un manuel sur les bébés ? Elle s'est documentée pour mon petit frère ?

-Oui, tu comprends bien qu'avoir un bébé dans ce monde, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'avoir un bébé dans la forêt enchantée. Ça inquiétait un peu Snow qui ne connaissait pas tout ce système médical, donc elle a acheté de quoi se documenter sur le sujet.

Elle sourit grandement, puis secoua la tête en revenant à sa principale frustration.

-Donc, à ce que je comprends, tu ne me serviras plus jamais de café ?

-Tu comprends vite.

Elle retint un grondement de frustration puis soupira en baissant les yeux sur le liquide marron encore tout fumant, et n'attendant qu'à être bu. Après tout, le chocolat était bon n'est-ce pas, elle pouvait s'en contenter pendant les mois à venir ? Oh non, cela allait être très compliqué. Elle reprit la tasse puis bu lentement son breuvage.

David regarda sa fille boire avec amusement, il était content de pouvoir lui changer un peu les idées, bien que le reste de la journée ne s'annonçait pas être aussi légère en émotion. Il savait qu'Emma souffrait pour le moment, et le moins qu'il puisse faire était de la distraire un peu, et orienter son attention sur un des heureux évènements qui l'attendait: le fait de devenir une deuxième fois maman. Si Hook n'était plus là pour prendre soin d'eux, David se promettait de veiller sur sa fille jusqu'à ce que son homme lui revienne. Il aurait bien aimé avoir une discussion sérieuse avec ce pirate, mais apparemment cela allait encore attendre. Lorsque Whale leur avait lâché la nouvelle telle une bombe, il n'avait pas trop su comment réagir. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de se mettre en colère contre cet homme qui avait mis sa fille enceinte, et les féliciter. Après réflexion, il avait conclu qu'il ne pouvait pas réagir comme il l'avait d'abord pensé : c'était la vie d'Emma. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et elle ne semblait pas malheureuse auprès de cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas intervenir ainsi. Mais il pouvait au moins promettre qu'il ferait tout ce qui lui était possible pour ramener Killian Jones afin que sa fille continue d'être la plus heureuse du monde. Ce satané pirate n'avait pas le choix, son retour s'imposait et il y veillerait. Il n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'Emma puisse vivre cette seconde grossesse seule. Il ne voulait pas cela pour elle, et il était sûr que si Hook avait été là, il aurait été du même avis que lui.

Non, il fallait définitivement faire revenir cet homme, sinon il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'Emma revivrait l'abandon de Neal…

La jeune femme entama ses pancakes, et David se leva avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-Prend ton temps, je vais me préparer et tu me diras quand tu seras prête pour aller à l'hôpital. Snow nous attend…

Emma hocha doucement la tête et David s'éclipsa.

Elle soupira doucement en s'assombrissant petit à petit puis avala difficilement sa bouchée. C'était clair, ils prendraient le chemin de l'hôpital une fois qu'elle serait prête. Cette seule idée lui tordait l'estomac et le cœur par la même occasion. Elle n'était pas prête à voir le corps immobile et inerte de son homme. Elle n'était pas prête à ressentir cette souffrance sans remède. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il se jetait devant elle pour la protéger elle et le bébé. Comment pouvait-elle un jour être prête à le voir après tout ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors que ses pensées reprenaient une couleur fuligineuse. Elle pouvait très bien repartir au bureau du sheriff, et mobiliser les troupes afin de commencer la traque de Zelena. C'était une bonne idée, puis cela lui permettrait de ne pas trop penser à ce qui lui faisait mal. Quand l'enquête aura commencé, elle sera sûrement plus préparée à le voir. Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle devait faire les choses dans l'ordre ; elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et faire face. Et c'est seulement après qu'elle pourrait commencer à enquêter et venger son homme. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, le contraire voudrait dire tout nier, pour sa propre santé mentale. C'était purement égoïste. Elle recommençait à vouloir d'abord se protéger. Mais elle aimait cet homme plus que tout. Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était, elle devait accepter d'être affectée, et le voir coûte que coûte. Elle devait garder espoir ; après tout Killian était un survivant, il allait sortir de ce coma si vicieux à ses yeux. Elle devait aller lui parler, même s'il était plongé dans un profond sommeil. Elle prit une bouchée d'air frais en tentant d'évacuer toute l'émotion qui était montée d'un coup. Elle reprit ensuite un morceau de pancake en préparant mentalement ce qu'elle lui dirait.

Une fois son petit déjeuner fini, elle se leva puis débarrassa afin de faire la vaisselle. Son père réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle finissait de s'essuyer les mains.

-Bien mangé ? Sourit-il doucement.

-Oui, merci, c'était parfait. Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle prit sa respiration en se dirigeant vers la chambre, mais se retourna sur le palier de la porte.

-Je vais prendre une douche, et je serai prête, rajouta-t-elle la gorge serrée en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

Il hocha la tête, en comprenant le message qu'elle voulait faire passer : elle serait prête autant physiquement que mentalement.

La sauveuse sourit faiblement et entra dans la chambre afin de prendre des affaires propres puis entra dans la salle de bain qui communiquait directement avec sa chambre. Les murs de la petite pièce étaient de couleur capuccino, assez foncés, installant une atmosphère chaleureuse se prêtant à la relaxation. Cette salle de bain en particulier avait favorisé son choix d'acheter cet appartement.

Elle posa la pile d'affaire qu'elle avait choisie sur le plan vasque en bois brun de la salle de bain, se déshabilla prestement, puis entra dans la cabine de douche. Celle-ci était suffisamment vaste pour une, voire deux personnes. Ils avaient déjà testé à deux, elle s'en rappelait comme si cela avait été hier… Un des meilleurs moments qu'elle ait passé avec son pirate.

Elle pinça les lèvres alors que ce souvenir effleurait son esprit puis elle alluma l'eau, tournant le robinet vers l'eau chaude avant de se placer sous le pommeau en hauteur. Elle étendit le cou, sentant l'eau chaude faire son chemin sur son corps, et détendre petit à petit chacun de ses muscles.

Après s'être douchée, elle se sécha rapidement, s'habilla puis sortit, fin prête à prendre la route de l'hôpital. Elle traversa la chambre, et souffla doucement en rejoignant son père qui attendait patiemment dans le salon, assis sur le canapé en pianotant sur son cellulaire, les sourcils froncés de perplexité.

Elle s'approcha doucement sans se manifester, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il faisait sur son portable. Ses parents venant d'un autre monde, il était toujours assez comique pour elle de voir ce qu'ils faisaient de la technologie de ce monde ci.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle glissa un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son père, et fut surprise de le voir découvrir _Candy Crush_. Il grommela d'énervement lorsque son doigt fit par erreur permuter deux friandises qui ne l'aideraient pas à gagner dans un dernier déplacement. Il commença à taper d'énervement partout sur l'écran.

-Hey, on se calme ! s'écria Emma en s'accoudant au dossier du canapé.

David sursauta et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-Les carrés ne m'écoutent jamais ! Gémit-il d'une voix désespérée.

-Ça ne t'avancera à rien de t'énerver. Restes concentré et fait doucement glisser ton doigt sur l'écran.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant pour évacuer, et accepta de se reconcentrer sur le jeu. Il regarda à nouveau son écran et cliqua sur la touche _réessayer_.

Le jeu reprit du début, et il mit en application le conseil d'Emma. Il se calma et fit glisser ses doigts sur l'écran sans brusquerie et énervement. Quelques minutes plus tard, le mur de confiseries explosa petit à petit et le niveau fut gagné.

-Tu vois, il suffisait de rester calme. Sourit-elle alors que le visage de son paternel s'éclaira de fierté.

-Oui, tu as raison !

Il se leva et bredouilla.

-Je suis désolé je t'attendais et j'ai découvert ce jeu…

-Ça ne fait rien. Le coupa-t-elle avec amusement.

Il sourit, légèrement gêné, mais heureux de voir que cela pouvait faire sourire sa fille.

-Si tu es prête, on peut y aller alors. Finit-il par dire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis enfila sa veste en cuir et mit ses bottes avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir en compagnie de son père. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, tandis que David s'installait côté conducteur dans son pickup garé dans la rue. La sauveuse le rejoignit en un rien de temps.

Le trajet se fit sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Emma était pensive, les yeux perdus à travers la vitre côté passager, elle n'était pas vraiment apte à parler. Son cœur se resserrait un peu plus à mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'hôpital et ils arrivèrent finalement sur le parking après cinq minutes interminables de silence. Emma sortit du pickup et rejoignit David qui l'attendait de l'autre côté de la voiture. Il lui prit doucement la main et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Es-tu sûre d'être prête pour ça ?

Elle le regarda, la gorge serrée. Non elle n'était pas prête, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait le voir. Incapable de prononcer un piètre mot, elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Même s'il était inquiet, David la mena jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Lorsque Mary-Margaret les vit entrer dans la salle d'attente, elle se leva et vint à leur rencontre. Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Emma se retrouva étreinte par sa mère. Elle n'avait pas besoin de mot pour s'expliquer, elle savait. La jeune femme desserra son emprise et regarda sa fille.

-Troisième chambre à gauche.

Elle déglutit, et hocha la tête avant de s'engager seule dans le couloir. Le moment était venu. Elle allait le voir. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait flancher, et n'avait qu'une envie : faire demi-tour et partir en courant. Elle secoua la tête en posant la main sur la poignée de ladite chambre. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air en baissant la tête, et poussa la poignée. La porte céda, la laissant entrer. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se retourna.

Le spectacle qui l'attendait dépassait tous les cauchemars qu'elle avait faits jusqu'aujourd'hui. Elle s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un gémissement. La sauveuse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Killian Jones était allongé en chemise dans un lit d'hôpital, entourée de toutes sortes de machines qui semblaient aussi cruelles les unes que les autres. Il y avait des écrans de chaque côté de son corps, et son bras était relié à une perfusion. Il était couvert de bandages, et avait perdue toute couleur associée au corps humain.

Il était pâle. Cette pâleur qu'on associe souvent à la mort. Toute vie semblait avoir quitté ce corps, seul les bruits réguliers des machines donnait l'impression que la salle était habitée et vivante. Elle laissa tout son corps s'écraser dans la chaise postée à côté du lit en fermant les yeux.

Tremblante comme une feuille, elle s'abandonna à toutes ses émotions. Voilà ce qu'elle avait gagné en mentant à son homme et en le traitant comme elle l'avait fait ces derniers jours. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. Le désespoir la prenait au ventre, sans la quitter une seule seconde, absorbant tout son souffle au point qu'elle finisse par hoqueter en tentant de reprendre de l'air. Dans l'état actuel dans lequel elle le voyait, elle n'apercevait aucun espoir à l'horizon.

Son coma était profond, il lui semblait même qu'il la narguait en s'appropriant ainsi son sommeil. Même son corps paraissait ne plus vouloir être de ce monde. Elle rouvrit les yeux puis attrapa désespérément sa main, et caressa le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce.

-Killian… si tu m'entends, je t'en prie, reviens moi. Même si tu m'en veux. Reviens pour le bébé.

Elle essuya son visage mouillé d'un revers de sa main de libre, et renifla doucement.

-J'ai besoin de toi-i. Je ne peu-eux pas, toute seule.

Elle referma les yeux en reposant sa main de libre sur sa bouche.

Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa voix pour au moins pouvoir lui parler, et respira à grandes bouffées.

-Je… je suis désolée Killian, j'aurai dû t'écouter. Je l'admets.

Elle rouvrit une fois des plus des yeux baignés de larmes sur lui. Elle regarda une fois le plafond, à la recherche des mots exacts dans son esprit troublé, puis reposa le regard sur le corps de son amant.

-Je ferai tout pour te ramener. Je te le promets, et tu n'as pas le choix. Tu me reviendras. Peu importe si tu m'en veux et que tu n'as plus aucune envie de me voir. J'irai où il faudra, je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra, tout ce qui est nécessaire ! Tu m'entends Jones ?!

Elle reprit sa respiration et rajouta d'une voix faible.

-Tu t'es battu pour moi, maintenant c'est mon tour.

* * *

**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, je poste le chapitre 9 le plus vite possible. :)**

**Portez vous bien, **

**Jaya'**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonsoir ! voilà le chapitre 9 de ma fiction qui dévoilera une énième intrigue ! j'espère que cela vous plaira, _**

**_bonne lecture !_**

**_ENJOY !_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

La jeune femme séchait ses dernières larmes en continuant de caresser le dos de la main de son homme sans vouloir perdre son contact. Il lui manquait affreusement, c'était pire que tout, et elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde se relever de cette chaise sans lui. Elle cherchait encore à reprendre son aplomb quand on frappa à la porte. Elle ne daigna même pas répondre et entendit la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement.

« Je pensais que tu voulais déjà partir à la recherche de Zelena. » Ironisa une voix qui la crispa.

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui venait de s'introduire dans la chambre sans qu'Emma n'y voit une quelconque place pour elle.

« Tu es la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que je ressens. » Répondit Emma d'une voix froide en reprenant un masque d'indifférence, néanmoins trahi par ses larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues.

Regina ne répondit rien, et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures à talons en s'approchant de la jeune femme, les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa veste noire.

« Tu as raison, je comprends. Sauf que c'est une souffrance que tu peux t'ôter alors que la mienne, jamais personne ne pourra me l'enlever. » Répondit l'ex Méchante Reine d'un ton grave.

Emma s'en voulut presque pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait raison. Elle avait encore un espoir que son homme se réveille alors que Daniel était mort, et Robin... Robin était à la merci de Zelena ? Elle fronça instantanément les sourcils. Peut être pouvait elle ramener Robin à Regina si elle trouvait ce qui le retenait aux côtés de Zelena. Elle cligna des yeux et revint à la remarque de Regina.

« Et comment on fait au juste ?! Je ne peux pas presser la médecine du monde entier pour le réveiller ! » S'écria t-elle.

Sa réponse était égoïste mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de révéler à la jeune femme la présence de Robin. Cela la ferait souffrir plus que de raison, et elle ne voulait pas de ça pour son amie. Elle attendrait de savoir ce que voulait Zelena, et verrait ensuite comment soutirer Robin à son emprise.

« C'est là que je t'aiderai Emma. Tu m'as aidé, c'est mon tour. Je ne te laisserai pas perdre a fin heureuse par la faute de ma sœur. » Répondit platement Regina.

Emma la regarda, légèrement surprise. Rêvait-elle ou Regina venait-elle de lui proposer de sauver sa fin heureuse ? Elle lui sourit légèrement et hocha la tête.

« Merci... »

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel elle sentit Regina hésiter.

« Et...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas au juste ? »

Emma la regarda et pris sa respiration avant de lui relater les événements de la veille. Une fois son discours fini, elle baissa piteusement les yeux en voyant encore clairement dans sa tête les choses s'enchaîner et lutta pour que ses émotions ne reprennent pas le dessus sur elle.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as miraculeusement perdu tes pouvoir au moment où Zelena allait riposter ? »

Emma la regarda une nouvelle fois avec l'espoir qu'elle l'éclaire sur cette question puis hocha doucement la tête.  
Elle vit alors la perplexité sillonner le visage de son amie, et comprit qu'elle ne comprenait pas non plus.

« Il va falloir régler ce problème rapidement si on ne veut pas que ça se reproduise... Dans ces conditions tu ne peux pas affronter ma sœur, Emma. »

La sauveuse cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ?! Si, il faut que j'y aille ! »

« Emma, ne soit pas butée. Tu ne serviras à rien si tu reperds tes pouvoirs face à elle ! »

La jeune femme serra les dents. Elle avait raison, elle allait se faire tuer si les événements de la veille se reproduisaient.

« Le sacrifice de ton pirate n'aura alors servi à rien. » rajouta la brunette.

Emma soupira pour évacuer sa frustration d'être mise sur la touche. Elle devait se l'avouer, Regina avait raison. Elle ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'elle n'avait pas réglé son problème de pouvoir à "mi-temps".

« Et je fais quoi alors ? »

« Si tu as fini avec ton homme, nous pouvons rendre visite à Belle pour lui demander si elle sait quelque chose sur ce genre de phénomène. »

Emma hocha la tête et se leva lentement, à regret. Elle aurait bien aimé rester pour veiller sur son homme, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle reviendrait le voir, c'était sûr, mais pour le moment, d'autres problèmes attiraient son attention. Elle garda un instant de plus sa main dans la sienne, puis la lâcha sur une dernière caresse et la laissa reposer sur le matelas.  
La jeune femme s'éloigna alors et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre Regina dans le couloir en adressant à son homme un dernier regard plein d'amour, puis ferma la porte.

« On va y arriver, il va se réveiller. » Tenta Regina en la regardant.

La jeune femme força un sourire, peu convaincue, et hocha la tête. L'ex méchante reine lui servit un regard plein de compassion et prit la direction de la sortie.  
Emma respira un grand coup, et suivit la brunette. Elle ne savait pas quand elle reviendrait, mais elle se promit de ne pas attendre trop longtemps. En attendant, elle se démènerait pour que Killian reprenne conscience.  
Une fois sur le parking, elles marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Regina et s'y installèrent pour prendre rapidement la direction de la petite boutique de Rumplestiltskin et Belle. Le trajet se fit en silence, et elles arrivèrent en quelques minutes.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique et la sonnette retentit. Elles s'étonnèrent chacune mentalement du changement d'atmosphère: la boutique était étonnamment sombre. Emma s'arrêta en plein milieu de la pièce principale et dans la faible luminosité, elle balaya la salle du regard, les sourcils froncés: aucun des volets n'étaient ouverts. Il ne filtrait qu'une faible lumière qui laissait flotter une ambiance sombre et morose. Belle avait-elle arrêté de faire tourner la boutique ? La jeune femme tenta de comprendre, et en vint à supposer que la trahison de Rumplestiltskin la mettait dans des états tels, qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle pouvait comprendre; elle lui avait fait confiance en pensant qu'il avait changé alors qu'il ne faisait que lui mentir. Elle savait ce que c'était, elle avait déjà connu de telles trahisons. Celle qui venait de l'être aimé était la plus douloureuse et on en sortait jamais vraiment rétabli.

« Regina. » Appela la jeune femme en la cherchant du regard. La brunette après avoir attendu un instant au comptoir que Belle se montre, revint vers la sauveuse avec agacement.

« Je ne pense pas que Belle soit en capacité de nous recevoir ou même de nous aid... »

« Non, c'est bon Emma, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. » Coupa une voix rauque qui semblait sortir de nulle part si ce n'est de l'ombre.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. » Soupira Regina en ouvrant magiquement les volets d'un mouvement de main.

La lumière du jour inonda brusquement la pièce, et Belle, récemment apparue au comptoir, poussa un cri de surprise en se cachant les yeux.  
Emma, de même éblouie par ce changement si brusque, vit des points de couleurs apparaître devant elle et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à cette luminosité.

« Regina ! » s'écria Emma sur un ton réprobateur, l'éblouissement passé.

Elle connaissait bien ses méthodes, et n'y adhérait aucunement. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas ménager cette pauvre Belle.

« Quoi ?! Je l'aide à ouvrir les yeux ! »

Emma roula des yeux d'un air désabusé et s'approcha du comptoir. La jeune Belle était encore dans une robe de chambre et arborait une mauvaise mine: des ombres noires cernaient ses yeux, et ceux-ci étaient rouges. Elle pouvait décemment deviner qu'elle avait très peu dormi, et que des larmes de désespoir avaient coulé.

« Belle, si tu n'es pas en état, on comprendra. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'y forcer. » expliqua Emma de sa voix la plus douce possible en la regardant avec compassion. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne pouvait mieux comprendre ce que vivait Belle et se désolait qu'elle en soit victime.

Elle secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

« Non, Emma j'en ai vraiment besoin. »

« Elle en a besoin. » Intervint Regina en se postant au comptoir à côté d'Emma.

Emma souffla et la regarda.

« Pourrais-tu s'il te plait, t'abstenir de ce genre de remarque ? »

« Rester dans le noir n'a jamais aidé personne. » répondit Regina en haussant les sourcils avant de reculer dans la boutique.

« Elle a raison, je n'avance pas. » Reprit Belle. « Bon, dites-moi ce qui vous amène ? »

La blonde secoua la tête, et se reconcentra sur Belle.

« En réalité, on ne sait pas trop. On vient te parler d'un phénomène assez étrange qui s'est produit hier lorsque j'ai affronté Zelena et... »

« Zelena est de retour ?! »

« Apparement oui, et plus forte que jamais... J'ai perdu tout pouvoir magique au moment où elle a contre attaqué. Je ne sais pas si c'est récurrent, mais j'aimerais régler ce problème, que je puisse être sûre de mes capacités la prochaine fois que je l'affronterai. Killian m'a sauvé une fois, mais si cela se reproduit une deuxième fois, ça pourrait me coûter la vie. »

Belle prit un temps pour réfléchir, les sourcils froncés devant le problème que lui posait la jeune femme en face d'elle, puis elle prit la parole avec tout le sérieux du monde.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel j'ai déjà eu affaire, mais je peux faire des recherches. »

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, merci. » Répondit Emma avec toute la reconnaissance du monde.

« Pas de problème. » Sourit doucement Belle.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Regina retenir une remarque désobligeante et se satisfait de la voir contrôler ces interventions. Elle sourit doucement.

« Comment...comment va Killian ? » Demanda doucement Belle en regarda la jeune femme.

Emma perdit lentement son sourire et la regarda. Sa question soudaine raviva instantanément sa douleur et elle déglutit difficilement.

« Il est... dans le coma. » s'étrangla-t-elle sans pouvoir cacher son émotion. Elle baissa le regard un instant puis releva les yeux.

« Je dois être sûre de pouvoir me battre contre Zelena, c'est pour ça que je dois régler mon problème. »

Belle hocha la tête en comprenant l'importance de ce qu'elle lui demandait. Les yeux pleins de compassion pour elle, la jeune femme répondit:

« Il va finir par se réveiller. Il n'est pas du genre à capituler, et on sait tous qu'il va se battre pour toi et s'accrocher. J'en suis persuadée. »

« Je ne lui laisse pas le choix. Il n'a pas le droit de nous abandonner. » Répondit Emma d'une voix rauque.

Et par "nous", elle entendait bien "elle et le bébé". Elle ne vit pas Belle tiquer comme elle s'y attendait, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle se mit à sourire.

« Félicitations d'ailleurs. »

Emma ouvrit grands les yeux.

« Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es au courant ? »

Regina sursauta et s'approcha brusquement de la sauveuse.

« Au courant de quoi ?! »

Belle sourit un peu plus, et Emma se sentit heureuse de voir enfin un sourire sincère apparaître sur ce visage si défait et fatigué qu'elle avait en face d'elle depuis le début de leur échange.

« Emma est enceinte. Oui je suis au courant, ce sont ... »

« Mes parents. » Soupira Emma dans un faux désespoir. Il fallait sérieusement qu'elle leur parle. Toute la ville allait être au courant, et c'était bien une des dernières choses dont elle avait besoin...

« Enceinte ?! »

Belle hocha la tête d'un air amusée par l'étonnement de Regina.

« Il ne manquait plus que ça... » Soupira la jeune femme, en se reculant une seconde fois.

Emma ignora sa remarque et se reconcentra sur Belle qui demanda:

« Fais-tu suivre la grossesse ? »

« En fait... J'avais prévu de le faire avec Killian, mais compte tenu des événements, cela me semble un peu compromis... »

« Je comprends. Si tu veux, j'ai le numéro du meilleur docteur de Storybrooke que Rumple avait répertorié. Tu pourrais t'en occuper le temps que je trouve ce qui ne va pas avec tes pouvoirs. »

Emma accepta volontiers son aide, et apprécia le soutient de la jeune femme. Elle savait ce qu'elle traversait, et devait avouer qu'elle s'en sortait beaucoup mieux qu'elle, même il y a de ça quelques années. Belle choisissait de s'ouvrir et continuait d'aider le reste du monde, tandis qu'elle avait favorisé la mise en place de murs pour protéger son cœur: c'était comme ça qu'elle avait réagit à une souffrance pareille.

Elle prit le numéro du docteur présumé, remercia Belle pour son aide, et sortit de la petite boutique avec Regina.

Avant que celle-ci n'entre dans la voiture côté conducteur, Emma l'empêcha d'ouvrir la portière en se postant devant elle.

« Tu n'en as pas marre de briser tout ce qui t'entoure avec tes sarcasmes ? »

« Désolée, c'est l'étiquette qu'on me colle ! »

« Arrêtes Regina, ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi que tu retrouveras Robin ! Ne laisse pas tous tes efforts se réduire à néant à cause de ça, tu as changé ! »

« Je peux nous ramener ou tu veux continuer de parler ? Je te signale que Zelena continue de courir les rues de Storybrooke pendant que tu essayes de me faire la morale. »

Emma soupira en s'écartant sans plus la regarder. Son attitude l'exaspérait. Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir, et pourtant elle s'en prenait à tout le monde. Elle fit le tour de la voiture et monta côté passager. Regina engagea la voiture dans les rues de Storybrooke, et ce fut le silence complet entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Elle avait touché le noeud même du problème qui la bouffait de l'intérieur. Depuis que Robin était parti avec Marian, elle était restée chez elle, sans accepter de voir quelqu'un, refusant même la compagnie d'Henry: exactement comme Belle le faisait. Elle était aujourd'hui sortie de chez elle uniquement parce qu'elle avait reçu un appel des Charming, lui annonçant que sa sœur était de retour en ville. Or, s'il y avait bien une personne sur qui elle voulait se défouler, c'était Zelena. Elle pourrissait sa vie, et touchait maintenant à celle de la sauveuse ? Elle n'était pas d'accord, elle ne laisserait pas sa sœur briser la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

Regina se gara devant chez Emma et verrouilla les portières au moment où la jeune femme voulu sortir.

Emma se tourna vers elle et lui servit un regard noir.

« Merci de m'avoir ramené, laisses moi sortir maintenant, s'il te plait ! »

« Tu as raison. »

Le visage d'Emma laissa place à l'étonnement, puis à la satisfaction. Elle la connaissait bien pour se tromper après toutes ces années.

« Et je continuerai de t'aider. » Elle marqua une pause et la regarda.

« Si tu souhaites être accompagnée chez le docteur, je viendrai avec toi, même si ce n'est pas mon rayon. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles avoir quelqu'un avec toi. »

Emma allait de surprise en surprise. Elle était relativement étonnée de ce changement d'humeur de la part de Regina, et encore plus par sa proposition. Elle lui servit un regard reconnaissant sans trouver quoi dire, puis finir pas répondre simplement :

« Merci Regina. »

La brunette hocha la tête et refît face à la route avant de déverrouiller la voiture afin de la laisser sortir.

Emma s'extirpa alors de l'habitacle et rentra rapidement chez elle.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, puis, se retrouvant pour la première fois de la journée seule avec elle-même, elle alla directement s'affaler dans le canapé. Elle soupira en enfonçant son visage dans le premier coussin qu'elle trouva. Les yeux clos, elle inspira profondément, et une odeur familière lui vint. Délectée de celle-ci, elle s'en imprégna en respirant à grande bouffée. Voilà une odeur qui lui manquerait énormément dans les jours à venir...

* * *

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Je prépare pour le chapitre 10 une belle révélation, donc préparez vous !**_

_**Montrez moi juste que vous voulez la suite dans les reviews, parce que je manque un peu de motivation en ce moment...Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez ou si des choses vous dérangent, mais faites le moi savoir dans tous les cas, ce serait un moteur pour continuer à la fois dans l'écriture, et dans la progression de l'histoire. Je ne peux rien modifier si je n'ai pas de retours, donc je vous en prie, exprimez vous et donnez moi votre avis ! Sur ce, merci à tout ceux qui suivent la fiction !  
**_

_**Portez vous bien, **_

_**Jaya'**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonsoir les enfants ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien. Merci aux deux personnes qui ont reviewé lors du dernier chapitre, cela m'a fait plaisir.**_

_**Nous revoilà donc pour le fameux chapitre 10 ( et oui, nous passons la dizaine, n'est-ce pas beau de voir une fiction prendre de l'ampleur ? :p ) ! Je vous préviens, celui ci est plus long que le dernier. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir publier quelque chose la semaine prochaine car j'ai des examens, mais je vous promets de faire mon possible. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire dans le carré blanc juste en dessous, c'est mon seul moteur pour continuer de poster !  
**_

_**Voilà, je vous laisse à votre lecture.**_

_**ENJOY !**_

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

La jeune femme se souleva légèrement sur ses bras, puis se retourna sur le dos en soupirant, ses yeux se fixant au plafond. Enivrée par l'odeur de son homme, elle soupira une seconde fois et passa instinctivement une main sous son t-shirt pour prendre contact avec son abdomen. Le geste avait été curieusement naturel, comme si elle était irrémédiablement poussée à le toucher, comme pour le sentir ou s'assurer de sa présence. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Henry. Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu la même relation avec ce premier enfant qu'avec celui-ci, puis les circonstances n'avaient pas été les mêmes : le premier, elle ne l'avait pas souhaité et l'avait fait adopter car elle n'avait pas les moyens de l'élever seule alors qu'elle venait de se faire abandonner. Tandis qu'avec celui-ci... Même si elle n'était pas prête à être une seconde fois mère, elle ne cessait de penser qu'avec Killian à ses côtés, les choses se passeraient bien. C'est là qu'elle trouvait son courage, sa force. Si Killian n'était plus à ses côtés, lui était toujours là. Elle devait impérativement se concentrer sur ce bébé, même si Killian n'était plus capable de l'accompagner à un quelconque examen. Cela la brisait d'avoir à le faire seule alors qu'ils avaient prévu de tout suivre ensemble, mais ce petit être continuait de grandir en elle, et elle devait s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il n'y ait aucun problème avec ce bébé mais avec tout ce qu'elle avait déjà lu sur internet à propos d'éventuels inconvénients, elle avait du mal à se rassurer seule. Elle ne supporterait sûrement pas de le perdre aussi; elle y était déjà trop attachée et c'était tout ce qui lui restait de son homme.

Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas comment ils avaient pu concevoir cet enfant. Elle était loin de rejeter celui-ci, mais la question continuait de revenir dans son esprit. Encore une fois, cette future expérience était loin de la laisser sereine... Avoir un enfant, elle avait déjà connu en mettant Henry au monde. Mais qu'en était-il de garder cet enfant, et de l'élever ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver seule, et cela l'effrayait énormément. Elle avait besoin de Killian, elle ne se sentait pas capable de vivre tout cela toute seule. Cela représentait une motivation de plus pour la jeune femme: elle se battrait jusqu'au bout pour le retrouver, et faire en sorte que cet enfant connaisse son père. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'assit sur le canapé, et sortit son portable de sa poche pour composer le numéro du docteur que Belle lui avait donné. Ne sachant pas à qui elle avait affaire, elle frôla avec appréhension la touche « appeler » et colla son portable contre son oreille en entendant le bip sonore démarrer. Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure tandis que le bip résonnait plusieurs fois dans le silence de l'appartement. Elle attendit quelques minutes et commençait à désespérer lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un décrocher. Elle patienta le temps que la personne se présente en préparant mentalement ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Hôpital de Storybrooke, Docteur Malrow, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

À la plus grande surprise d'Emma, c'était une voix féminine et jeune qui répondait. Celle-ci ne la pressait pas, mais se contentait avec un mélange de calme et de douceur de demander à quelles fins pouvait-elle l'aider. Cette question n'était pas intéressée comme elle avait déjà pu le sentir chez certaines personnes mais trahissait ici une réelle envie d'aider. Emma imaginait facilement que les patients de cette femme devaient la trouver sociale, et appréciaient sa compagnie. Un rendez-vous médical n'étant pas toujours un moment agréable, elle venait décemment à penser que ce docteur était du genre à transformer un rendez-vous pareil en quelque chose de plus rassurant et attrayant. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à se rassurer elle-même. Peut-être serait-elle plus sereine lorsqu'elle la verrait, et qu'elle dépasserait le stade téléphonique. Elle prit sa respiration en sentant un stress étrange monter en elle.

« Bonjour, je suis Emma Swan et je vous appelle pour prendre un rendez-vous gynécologique afin de faire suivre une grossesse. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle prenait un tel rendez-vous : elle n'avait jamais eu à le faire d'elle-même avec Henry, parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu être suivie médicalement en prison pour un enfant qu'elle ne voulait pas. On l'avait forcé à voir une gynécologue pour s'assurer que tout allait bien sur les derniers mois malgré son refus, mais aujourd'hui elle comprenait l'importance que représentait un tel suivi.

« Oh, je vois. Et bien nous allons commencer par un examen de santé avant de passer à l'examen gynécologique. Je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous en fin d'après-midi si vous êtes libre. Vers 17h, cela vous convient ? »

« C'est parfait. » Répondit Emma, en cachant son étonnement d'avoir un rendez-vous dans la journée même.

« D'accord, et bien je vous dis à tout à l'heure ! »

« Merci, au revoir. »

La jeune femme mit fin à la conversation téléphonique et sourit légèrement de satisfaction. C'était une chose de faite : elle aurait tout compte fait les premières informations sur leur enfant en fin d'après-midi. Se rappelant de la proposition de Regina, elle envoya rapidement un message à celle-ci afin de lui donner l'heure du rendez-vous et lui demanda si cela lui convenait. Elle eut presque instantanément la réponse de la jeune femme, qui ne voyait aucun inconvénient à l'horaire, et accepta volontiers de l'y accompagner.

Elle regarda l'heure et soupira en se rendant compte combien de temps elle allait devoir attendre. Il n'était que midi... Il allait donc falloir qu'elle s'occupe durant toute cet après-midi. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de rester inactive toute une journée, excepté lorsqu'elle restait au lit avec son homme. Il lui était peut être interdit de partir à la recherche de Zelena, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était assignée à domicile. Il y avait sûrement de la paperasse dont il fallait s'occuper au poste. Même si en temps normal cela l'agaçait, elle remerciait intérieurement cette paperasse d'exister à l'instant même, car elle pourrait s'occuper l'esprit en attendant d'avoir son rendez-vous.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de s'employer à remplir son emploi du temps mais c'était tout de même mieux que de rester seule, dans son appartement où de nombreux souvenirs vécus avec son pirate l'assaillaient constamment. Décidée à migrer au poste pour le reste de la journée, elle se leva, son portable en main. Elle revêtit sa veste en cuir rouge et sortit alors de chez elle en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte à clé, monta dans sa voiture, puis prit la direction du poste.

Elle fut heureuse en entrant de trouver l'open espace du poste désert. Elle posa sa veste en cuir sur le porte manteau et alla s'installer au bureau où une pile de papier s'empilait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que personne ne s'en occupait. Bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de partir à la recherche de Zelena, elle se résignait à trier tous ces papiers. Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne doutait pas une seconde de plus que les choses empireraient si elle se lançait tête baissée dans les recherches sans faire attention aux conséquences. Les derniers événements lui avaient servi de leçon et elle ne voulait pas risquer de perdre un autre proche. Non, elle attendrait de passer son rendez-vous puis de trouver une solution à son problème de pouvoir avant d'aviser avec Regina pour les recherches. Si elle ne pouvait pas aller sur le terrain pour affronter la méchante sorcière, peut-être pourrait-elle aider à la trouver ? Elle soumettrait cette proposition à Regina lorsqu'elle la verrait. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de rester désoeuvrée dans ces recherches pour trouver Zelena, alors qu'elle pourrait faire bien plus que de trier des papiers. Sentant que l'idée de transgresser les ordres germait dans son esprit et que les arguments pour rester au poste s'amenuisaient, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées tentatrices afin de se concentrer sur sa tâche, puis attrapa quelques papiers qu'elle commença à trier.

Quelques heures plus tard, la pile de papier avait diminué de moitié mais il restait du travail et Emma sentait qu'une migraine commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Elle s'affaissa dans la chaise en soupirant de lassitude. Peut-être qu'elle s'empêchait de penser aux recherches pour trouver Zelena mais il allait falloir trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant pour lui occuper l'esprit... Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps ainsi, elle pouvait l'assurer. Toujours affalée dans la chaise roulante du bureau, elle attrapa son portable et regarda l'heure : il était 16h30. Il lui restait 30 minutes pile avant son rendez-vous. Elle pinça les lèvres en sentant un certain stress monter en puissance. Elle avait peur. Encore une fois, oui, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait pas fuir comme elle le faisait d'habitude. Pour la première fois, elle en apprendrait davantage sur son enfant, mais c'est aussi pendant un tel examen qu'on pouvait lui annoncer qu'il y avait un quelconque problème ou non, et c'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur apprendre que son enfant, ou elle-même, avait un problème. Peut-être était-ce une crainte de toute jeune maman, mais elle n'arrivait pas à être heureuse d'avoir un premier contact avec ce petit être. Elle s'interrompit dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du poste s'ouvrir et se refermer. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Elle se redressa et attendît patiemment que la personne en question se montre, à l'écoute des pas dans le couloir. Finalement, Henry, accompagné de Regina, apparurent. La jeune femme sourit à la vue de son fils.

« Hey gamin ! » S'écria-t-elle.

Henry sourit à son tour et vint l'embrasser sur la joue avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix trahissant son inquiétude. Disant cela, il la garda contre lui.

« Et toi ? » Sourit-elle en évitant soigneusement la question tout en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Oui. Alors, comme ça je vais être grand frère ? » Demanda-t-il en se reculant, un sourcil haussé et un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils puis regarda instantanément Regina qui prit une tête innocente. Ce n'était pas croyable, pourquoi tout le monde était au courant dans cette ville ? Elle n'avait même plus le privilège d'annoncer la nouvelle à son fils. Elle se reconcentra sur celui-ci.

« Et bien, je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de te l'annoncer moi-même à ce que je constate. »

Les lèvres de l'adolescent s'étirèrent à lui en décrocher un plus sincère encore.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps tu allais encore le garder pour toi, mais maintenant tout le monde est au courant. »

Emma plissa les yeux d'un air réprobateur.

« Je vais devoir discuter sérieusement avec tes grands –parents. »

Henry eut un rictus amusé et revint au sujet initial :

« C'est génial ! Je vais enfin être grand frère ! » S'écria-t-il sans cacher son enthousiasme.

Le voir heureux lui faisait plaisir, et cela lui faisait presque oublier ses propres peurs quant au bébé. Elle sourit sincèrement au jeune garçon, attendrie par tant d'émotion de sa part. Elle devait avouer qu'elle avait légèrement appréhendé la réaction de son fils face à la venue de ce nouvel enfant. Elle se mettait à sa place : cela voudrait dire qu'il ne serait plus fils unique. Il aurait tout à fait pu avoir de l'aversion face à ce nouveau venu dans la famille, mais heureusement, il n'en était rien de tel. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs un peu bête d'avoir pu anticiper cette réaction de la part de son fils.

Regina s'avança après avoir regardé sa montre et fixa la sauveuse.

« Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, si tu ne veux pas être en retard. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête en regardant une seconde fois l'heure sur son portable : il était 16h45. Il lui restait quinze minutes avant son rendez-vous. Alors elle se leva et attrapa sa veste en cuir pour la mettre, puis suivit Regina hors du poste, Henry sur les talons.

« Je peux venir moi aussi ? » Demanda le jeune garçon en entrant dans la voiture de sa mère biologique.

Les deux jeunes femmes se concertèrent du regard et se tournèrent vers Henry, qui s'était assis sur la banquette arrière.

« Pourquoi pas, mais tu resteras dans la salle d'attente. »

Pour seule réponse, il sourit avec joie et Emma démarra la voiture. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, et ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital de Storybrooke en moins de dix minutes. Décidément, elle aurait à passer beaucoup plus de temps que prévu dans ce bâtiment lors des prochains mois. Le parking était désert à cette heure-ci et la jeune femme n'eut aucun mal à trouver une place convenable. Elle coupa le moteur, et sentit une boule de stress se former dans son estomac. Elle appréhendait. Peut-être plus que nécessaire, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter malgré la présence de Regina et Henry qui se voulait rassurante... Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et se décida à sortir de la voiture, rapidement suivit de ses deux accompagnateurs.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital qu'elle commençait à bien connaître pour y avoir fait plusieurs allers-retours. Elle s'approcha timidement du comptoir de l'accueil où une jeune femme terminait un coup de fil. Elle leva la tête dans sa direction.

« Bonsoir ? » Commença la jeune maman d'un air peu assuré. Pourquoi perdait-elle autant son assurance ? Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cela la stressait autant, au point que sa confiance en elle s'effrite.

La femme de l'accueil lui servit un grand sourire chaleureux et baissa les yeux sur la feuille qu'elle avait devant elle, sûrement une liste de rendez-vous.

« Bonsoir, je vous ai vu passer ce matin il me semble ! Mademoiselle Swan je suppose ? Je préviens le docteur Malrow de votre présence et elle vous prendra en charge. Vous pouvez patienter en salle d'attente. »

La sauveuse hocha lentement la tête pour confirmer sa supposition.

« Bien, merci ! »

Aussitôt, elle se retourna et entraîna Regina et Henry avec elle dans la salle d'attente. Ils s'assirent et attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant qu'une jeune femme brune en blouse blanche ne se montre. Elle était jeune, grande et assez fine. Elle portait ses cheveux en queue de cheval afin de dégager son visage et de ne pas être dérangée en travaillant. Elle semblait fatiguée, mais gardait une humeur joviale qui était visible au grand sourire qu'elle accordait à tout le monde. Le jeune docteur regarda les trois personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente sans savoir sur laquelle des deux jeunes femmes s'arrêter.

« Emma Swan ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix calme sans quitter son sourire fatigué.

La sauveuse se leva et s'avança vers le docteur qui lui tendit la main, satisfaite d'avoir enfin une tête auquel elle pouvait associer le nom de sa patiente. La sauveuse lui serra la main en lui rendant son sourire.

« Bonsoir, docteur Malrow. Vous avez demandé à me voir pour suivre votre grossesse, est-ce cela ? »

« C'est bien ça. » Répondit Emma, dorénavant plus quittée par le stress qui grandissait un peu plus en elle.

Le docteur regarda les deux accompagnateurs et tenta de deviner :

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

Henry hocha la tête et Regina répondit sereinement qu'elle était une amie. La jeune femme regarda alors sa patiente :

« Je sais bien que vous vous êtes sûrement entourée pour vous rassurer, mais lors du premier rendez-vous j'aimerai simplement m'entretenir avec vous et le père si possible, afin que l'on puisse discuter. »

Emma se crispa, elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Bien sûr qu'elle avait accepté la présence de Regina et d'Henry pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle n'imaginait pas suivre cette femme toute seule. Son appréhension montant d'un cran, elle bredouilla.

« Heu... Oui... Bien sûr. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment et s'engagea dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Emma suivit le docteur en lançant un dernier regard peu assuré à Regina, et sans un mot, elle se mît à torturer ses doigts.

La jeune femme fit entrer la sauveuse dans une salle constituée de deux parties : l'une était composée d'un bureau où le docteur pris place en invitant sa patiente à s'assoir devant celui-ci, et une autre partie un peu plus en retrait comportait tout le nécessaire à un examen médical.

Emma s'assit en silence et regarda la jeune femme assise en face d'elle, craignant fortement ce qui allait suivre.

« Donc, mademoiselle Swan. » Commença t-elle comme si elle s'apprêtait à discourir. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous enceinte ? » Demanda doucement la brunette.

Emma prit sa respiration en tentant d'évacuer le stress. Elle croisa ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux pour ne plus les torturer comme elle le faisait depuis le début et prit la parole en regardant son interlocutrice.

« Hum, deux mois environ… je dirais. »

Le docteur attrapa un stylo et s'empressa de noter l'information sur une feuille devant elle, avant d'enchaîner en relevant les yeux pour observer sa patiente.

« Avez-vous déjà eu des enfants avant celui-ci, ou est-ce votre première grossesse ? »

« Non. » Répondit Emma. « J'ai déjà eu un enfant, le jeune garçon que vous avez vu dans la salle d'attente. Mais je l'ai fait adopter car je n'en voulais pas il y a quelques années. »

« Je vois. » Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait garder celui-ci ? Enfin, je suppose que vous voulez le garder ? »

Emma s'étonna de la voir deviner aussi facilement son choix de garder cet enfant. Car elle ne lui avait rien dit de tel pour le moment...Peut-être laissait-elle percevoir ses émotions, et son envie de le garder ?

« Comment savez-vous que je veux le garder ? » ne s'empêcha-t-elle de demander, les sourcils froncés d'un air troublé.

La jeune femme sourit sa question, comme si cela était évident.

« Parce que la plupart des femmes qui n'en voudraient pas ne seraient pas là à vouloir être suivie médicalement. Certaines se débrouillent pour se cacher, ou optent pour d'autres méthodes plus radicales. Puis même si vous n'êtes pas complètement sûre de vous, je vois bien que vous y tenez, votre demande n'est pas sans raison. »

Elle frappait juste. Sa réponse était tout à fait correcte et la laissait sans voix. Une partie de l'appréhension accumulée depuis les dernières heures retomba d'un coup et un faible sourire franchit ses lèvres. Elle avait raison, jamais elle n'aurait pu faire la même chose avec un enfant qu'elle ne voulait pas garder. La preuve était qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu d'un suivi médical pour Henry, qui pour le coup, et dans les circonstances d'il y a quelques années, n'était pas désiré par la sauveuse. Cette situation avait bien évidemment évolué depuis qu'il était venu la chercher dans son appartement de New York, car elle avait gagné en maturité. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait garder cet enfant, car même si elle n'était pas prête, elle trouvait la force de le désirer. Cela en grande partie car elle aimait follement le père de cet enfant, et qu'il ne l'avait jamais abandonné, ou fuit, comme elle l'avait vécu avec Henry. Les circonstances étaient différentes et les deux cas n'étaient à son avis pas comparables du fait de sa différence d'âge et de sa situation amoureuse.

« Bon, parlons un peu du père. Vous avez de bonnes relations avec celui-ci ? » Recommença le docteur sans prendre en compte l'absence de réponse de la part de la jeune femme.

Le visage d'Emma s'assombrit instantanément et elle baissa le regard sur ses doigts qu'elle recommença à torturer.

« Oui, très bonnes... Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui pour la simple et bonne raison… » Elle se mordit la lèvre en s'arrêtant dans sa phrase. « Parce qu'il est dans le coma, dans cet hôpital même... »

La voix de la sauveuse s'était perdue dans un murmure sur le dernier mot. L'évocation de ce coma ne lui permettait pas encore de parler de lui sans émotion. Pas avec ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle était encore trop touchée pour l'instant, et le remord ne tarderait plus à refaire surface à ce douloureux souvenir.

« Je comprends Mlle Swan, mais vous êtes la sauveuse. Vous allez bien finir par trouver une solution et le sortir de tout cela. Connaissant cette ville, et suivant les nombreux événements qui s'y déroulent, je sais que vous y arriverez. Tout ce que je peux faire pour vous aider tous les deux, c'est de vous assurer que tout va bien avec votre enfant. Donc reconcentrons nous sur celui-ci, d'accord ? »

Sa voix était rassurante et faisait le plus grand bien aux oreilles d'Emma. Elle avait raison, elle trouverait un moyen de le faire revenir, mais pour le moment, elle devait se concentrer sur leur enfant. Elle regarda la jeune femme, et hocha doucement la tête en signe d'approbation.

Le docteur avait bien compris qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible chez sa patiente, et ne demanda pas de détails supplémentaires sur les évènements pour ne pas l'émouvoir plus que ce qu'elle ne l'était déjà, c'était loin d'être son but.

Elle avait pris connaissance des pouvoirs que possédait la sauveuse de Storybrooke lorsque la ville avait été libérée une première fois de la malédiction, et ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait aussi par régler ce problème. Elle avait foi en cette sauveuse si courageuse à ses yeux, et choisit de l'aider comme elle pouvait à son niveau. Décidant alors de s'éloigner du sujet du père, elle enchaîna :

« J'imagine que vous avez supprimé café et alcool de votre mode de vie ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, il va falloir le faire dès maintenant.

« Oui, on m'empêche déjà d'y toucher. » Grommela-t-elle sans cacher sa frustration en se rappelant du chocolat chaud que son père lui avait préparé à la place de son café habituel.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire et s'appliqua à noter sur le dossier devant elle les dernières informations données par la sauveuse.

« C'est une bonne chose à mon avis ! Bien, nous allons maintenant passer à un examen médical pour voir si tout va bien. Si vous le voulez bien, bien entendu. Veuillez passer dans la salle d'examen et mettez-vous en sous-vêtements. »

La sauveuse se leva alors et se dirigea vers la deuxième partie de la salle.

« Appelez-moi quand vous êtes prête à passer à l'examen. » Ajouta la jeune femme, la tête toujours baissée sur son bureau.

Emma acquiesça et entra dans l'espace d'examen. Elle observa avec curiosité cette partie de la pièce en question il y avait un pèse personne ainsi qu'un mètre, et même une table d'examen matelassée, ainsi que le nécessaire échographique, et il y avait sûrement d'autres objets appartenant à la médecine dans les diverses commodes qui meublaient la pièce. Elle trouva dans un coin un paravent, isolé du reste. Elle se glissa derrière et se déshabilla lentement. Elle trouvait un peu de confiance avec cette femme, car elle la mettait à l'aise. De tous les docteurs qu'elle avait déjà rencontrés, celle-ci était à son avis la plus rassurante qu'elle ait vu, bien qu'elle n'allait pas souvent en consultation médicale. Bizarrement, ses craintes avaient un peu diminué. Seule l'appréhension de l'examen qu'elle allait passer persistait. Elle prit sa respiration, et sortit l'ombre du paravent une fois en sous-vêtements.

« Je suis prête ! » s'écria alors Emma.

Le docteur se leva et fit rapidement irruption dans l'espace. Elle sentit son regard passer sur elle, et se contracta instantanément. Bien que ce soit une femme, elle n'était pas à l'aise de se découvrir ainsi devant quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement honte de son corps, et se trouvait physiquement dans la norme, mais elle ne se plaisait pas à s'afficher nue oui, elle était pudique, surtout lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas les personnes qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle croisa les bras en frissonnant de froid et le docteur lui présenta le pèse personne. La sauveuse monta dessus sans se poser de question puis enchaîna avec le mesureur et fini par s'assoir sur la table d'examen pour une prise de tension. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait les examens, le docteur notait les résultats dans ses papiers que la jeune femme ne put pas réellement distinguer, et son stress se remettait à augmenter. Sa tension prise, elle rangea le tensiomètre, et revint vers elle.

« Allongez-vous s'il vous plait. » demanda-t-elle avec une douceur presque maternelle.

Emma s'exécuta sans discuter, comme une enfant obéissante. C'était ainsi que se sentait la sauveuse à cet instant. Une enfant effrayée à qui on essayait de faire passer des analyses en la rassurant le plus possible. Bien entendu, ce n'était sûrement pas ainsi que devait le voir le docteur, vu que c'était son métier et qu'elle devait exécuter ces examens tous les jours. Le docteur Malrow attrapa un stéthoscope qu'elle passa dans ses oreilles afin d'écouter le cœur de sa patiente et appliqua délicatement le rond métallique de l'objet sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Emma grimaça en sentant l'objet froid entrer au contact de sa peau mais se décrispa petit à petit.

« Respirez. » Demanda la brunette avec une extrême concentration.

La jeune femme prit sa respiration puis expira à plusieurs reprises, et elle changea de place l'extrémité du stéthoscope pour le poser sur son abdomen. Emma respira alors profondément, et elle vit les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncer. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, le docteur lui demanda de recommencer, et elle s'exécuta. Emma sentit son cœur s'emballer. Les gens ne fronçaient généralement pas les sourcils parce qu'ils étaient sereins, il y avait sûrement quelque chose ici, et cela l'intriguait et l'inquiétait. Avec toujours le même air, le docteur se défit du stéthoscope qu'elle posa sur la table à côté d'elle puis s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme avant de s'éclipser dans le bureau.

Emma ne comprenait pas, que se passait-il bon sang ? Le cœur battant la chamade, et le stress envahissant son système nerveux, elle ne put empêcher les innombrables scénarios qui défilèrent devant ses yeux. Elle ferma ceux-ci en tentant de se calmer : rien n'était déclaré pour le moment, ce n'était sans doute pas grand-chose. Elle posa une main sur son abdomen arrondi en tentant de se rassurer. Ce serait un véritable cauchemar si quelque chose arrivait à se bébé, elle n'osait même pas imaginer…

Le docteur revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'une autre femme en blouse blanche, plus grande encore, aux yeux gris et aux cheveux châtains.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. » Annonça-t-elle platement en regardant la patiente de sa collègue.

La jeune femme prit le stéthoscope du docteur Malrow puis le mit et posa directement le rond métallique sur son cœur. Emma inspira et expira doucement, puis elle déplaça l'extrémité de l'objet sur son abdomen, comme le docteur Malrow l'avait fait juste avant. Emma respira profondément une seconde fois, et le deuxième docteur se tourna vers la brunette en hochant la tête avant de regarder Emma.

« A combien de mois pensez-vous être mademoiselle ? »

Intriguée qu'on lui repose cette question, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Deux mois environ ? »

Les deux docteurs se regardèrent et Malrow prit la parole.

« Je pensais que l'importance de votre poids était dûe uniquement aux hormones et à vos éventuelles envies de manger à profusion, mais cela correspond tout à faire aux battements que nous venons d'entendre. Nous allons faire des prises de sang pour confirmer ça, mais vous êtes à quatre mois de grossesse, et pas à deux. »

Les yeux de la sauveuse s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent d'incompréhension. C'était loin d'être un problème comme elle avait pu l'imaginer, mais cela la troublait au plus haut point. Quatre mois au lieu de deux, cela voulait dire qu'elle était passée à côté des deux premiers mois de cette grossesse ?

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus ! Une autre intrigue s'est mise en place, et vous vous posez sûremment les même questions que notre héroïne ? Je vous laisse mijoter afin que ces questions vous hantent un peu jusqu'à ce que je vous donne la seule et unique réponse. Affaire à suivre, donc !  
_**

**_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, que ce soit sur l'écriture ou l'histoire, et vous êtes libre de me proposer_****_**_ vos hypothèses les plus folles, juste pour voir si vous vous rapprochez de ma trame. _** je vous laisse donc la parole dans les reviews.:)_**

**_N'hésitez pas, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail. Je passe le stade des 10 chapitres, et il est indispensable que je sache ce que vous en pensez, si je dois oui ou non continuer cette fiction. Vous êtes libre de venir me parler en mp si le système de review vous gène, je ne m'y oppose en aucun cas._**

**_Sur ce, bonne soirée, et Portez vous bien !_**

**_Jaya'_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonsoir les enfants ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël et vous offre ce chapitre 11 ! :)_**

**_Je ne suis pas excessivement satisfaite de ce chapitre ( le jour où je le serai de toute façon...) donc les reviews sont la bienvenue que ce soit au niveau de l'histoire ou au niveau de l'écriture._**

**_Merci à ma Jess pour tout ce qu'elle fait, avec ses conseils, ses remarques et pour me donner son approbation au niveau de ma trame ! Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas combien de chapitres cette fiction comptera, mais je vous assure que vous me verrez encore un long moment !_**

**_Bref,_**

**_ENJOY !_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Elle n'en croyait pas un mot, comment était-ce possible enfin ?! Comment cet enfant avait pu atteindre le stade d'un bébé de quatre mois ?! Elle n'avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte que deux mois auparavant. Uniquement deux mois, pas quatre. Elle s'en rappelait comme si cela c'était déroulé hier, elle n'était pas folle tout de même ! Elle s'en rappelait extrêmement bien car elle avait fait le test de grossesse alors qu'elle était encore dans les cartons et qu'aucun meuble n'était encore monté. Elle s'en souvenait aussi parce qu'elle avait passé cette première nuit, d'ailleurs mouvementée, dans les bras de son homme, sur un matelas au sol posé en plein milieu du salon, entre les cartons. Oh oui, ça elle s'en rappelait plus que tout, et aussi de la longue insomnie qui avait suivi ce moment magique. C'était à cet instant précis qu'elle avait commencé à se sentir mal et à avoir la nausée. Pas avant… Elle ne trouvait pas d'explication… Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Cette grossesse était déjà assez mystérieuse du fait qu'aucun des deux parents de cet enfant ne savaient quand ils avaient pu omettre de se protéger, et par conséquent, laisser se produire un tel évènement. Car ce n'était sûrement pas lors de cette première nuit dans son appartement qu'ils avaient pu concevoir ce bébé… Emma se perdit dans ses pensées, incapable de trouver une quelconque explication. Les mêmes questions sans réponses continuaient de résonner dans son cerveau, favorisant l'ascension de cette brume d'incompréhension qui envahissait son être…

Sans pouvoir réaliser, elle resta ainsi sur la même expression, les yeux ouverts de surprise, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension et la bouche suivant le mouvement.

« Je… Comment est-ce possible ?! » Réussit-elle finalement à demander sans changer d'expression.

Le docteur Malrow la regarda d'un air assuré sans que son regard ne reflète cette même confiance.

« Ça arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas, pas de panique. Il y a bien des femmes qui se rendent compte tardivement qu'elles sont enceintes. On va juste faire les prises de sang aujourd'hui, comme prévu, et fixer rapidement un rendez-vous pour faire la première échographie en urgence, d'accord ? »

Emma, peu convaincue, secoua la tête en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils.

« Vous pensez donc que c'est moi qui me suis rendue compte trop tard que j'étais enceinte ?! »

« C'est une hypothèse à ne pas exclure… » Intervint le deuxième docteur en la fixant.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai déjà été enceinte et je ne serai sûrement pas passée à côté de deux mois entiers de grossesse. Il y a sûrement une autre explication. » S'écria-t-elle en les regardant d'un air incrédule.

Le docteur Malrow hocha doucement la tête en s'éloignant pour sortir d'un tiroir une seringue afin de lui faire la prise de sang prévue, plusieurs flacons en verre et plusieurs morceaux de coton. Elle revint à ses côtés en posant ses trouvailles sur une table en fer où reposaient toutes sortes d'instruments médicaux, et Emma s'assit sur le fauteuil en lui tendant le bras.

« Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite de trouver, mais je ne peux pas vous aider si cela sort de l'ordre du médical…. Fermez le poing et respirez tranquillement. »

La sauveuse la regarda en comprenant ce qu'elle insinuait puis ferma le poing.

« Vous pensez que c'est peut-être un phénomène magique ? »

Le docteur prit un morceau de coton qu'elle imbiba de produit et le passa sur sa peau afin de la désinfecter, puis le reposa ensuite sur la table, avant de prendre la seringue et de planter doucement l'aiguille dans son bras pour lui prendre du sang. La jeune femme ferma les yeux en sentant sa peau réagir et légèrement lui piquer. Elle respira profondément en tentant de se détendre comme on lui avait déjà appris à le faire lors d'une prise de sang. Cela lui faisait mal, mais elle avait appris à supporter la douleur.

Une fois un premier flacon rempli, elle en prit un deuxième, et retira l'aiguille. Elle jeta alors la seringue et s'empara d'un autre coton qu'elle posa sur l'incision qu'elle venait de faire afin de stopper le sang qui commençait à émerger. Emme rouvrit les yeux et regarda son docteur poser un pansement sur la plaie.

« C'est une autre hypothèse, mais je ne veux rien avancer. » Finit-elle par répondre. « Ce n'est pas du tout mon domaine, mais dans cette ville, un tel phénomène ne m'étonnerait même pas. Je ne suis certainement pas la bonne personne à qui vous vous adressez mais on finira bien par trouver une explication à ces deux mois que vous n'avez pas vu passer, que ce soit magique ou médical. Pour le moment, on s'occupe de ce que l'on a présentement, c'est-à-dire un bébé de quatre mois qui a l'air tout à fait en forme. Vous êtes dans la norme si on oublie ce petit détail de mois, d'accord ? »

Emma souffla doucement, en tentant de se rassurer par ce que le médecin lui disait, mais malgré tout la bonne volonté et la bonne foi dont elle faisait preuve pour la croire, elle n'y parvenait pas. Le docteur lui servit un petit sourire en donnant les fioles de sang à sa collègue qui sortit prestement de la pièce. Elle se retourna vers sa patiente et lui proposa alors de l'attendre dans son bureau le temps qu'elle se rhabille. Emma acquiesça, pressée de sortir de cette salle d'examen, et se reperdit dans ses pensées une fois de retour derrière le paravent, et le docteur repartie derrière son bureau, remplissant les dernières informations sur le dossier médical de sa patiente.

Elle avait bien trop peur de ce _petit détail_, comme elle disait, pour le prendre à la légère. Elle avait peur que cela ne devienne un problème plus important qui leur porte préjudice à elle et au bébé. Ses angoisses les plus ancestrales remontaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait, et elle n'aimait pas trop ça.

Elle qui craignait de découvrir un problème pendant cette grossesse était servie. Elle aurait aimé plus que tout au monde que Killian soit là à ses côtés afin qu'il la rassure comme il savait le faire, avec ses bras rassurants la prenant contre lui telle une enfant, et ses mots doux aux creux de l'oreille tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Elle soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, respirant encore une fois comme pour chasser tous ses démons qui refaisaient surface… « Killian, reviens moi vite, je ne vais jamais y arriver toute seule. » pensa-t-elle avec désespoir. Elle sentait clairement que c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle avait beau sembler forte aux yeux de tous parce qu'elle faisait en sorte de le paraître, elle était loin de l'être, surtout depuis l'accident. Elle avait besoin de son homme à ses côtés, et rapidement. Elle prit encore une fois profondément sa respiration comme pour se redonner contenance et sortit de la salle d'examen une fois prête. Elle revint dans la première salle du docteur et s'assit timidement sur la chaise présentée devant le bureau. Elle attendit patiemment la suite, et regarda son docteur remplir des papiers. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci releva la tête dans sa direction, et lui indiqua le montant à payer pour cette première séance de suivi de grossesse, puis Emma paya sans contester. Elle n'avait rien à dire dans tous les cas, car elle était satisfaite de cette séance avec ce docteur. Elle dépenserait bien de toute façon l'argent qu'il fallait pour prendre en charge cette grossesse, et elle trouvait même qu'elle en avait ici pour son argent. Bien sûr l'argent n'était plus trop un problème qui se posait à elle depuis quelque temps. Elle avait appris à économiser depuis quelques années, et s'en sortait aujourd'hui avec son salaire de shérif de la ville de Storybrooke.

« Bon. » Commença le docteur en rangeant ses papiers avant de la regarder sans plus la lâcher des yeux. « C'est plutôt bien pour une première rencontre. Je vous aurai bien proposé un rendez-vous dans un mois, mais compte tenu de la situation, nous allons nous revoir la semaine prochaine, quand on aura les résultats du test sanguin, qu'en dites-vous ? » S'enquit la jeune femme, les mains croisées devant elle.

Emma sourit doucement, sentant que les séjours à l'hôpital allaient être clairement très nombreux entre les rendez-vous pour son bébé, et les visites qu'elle rendrait à son pirate.

« Ai-je vraiment le choix ? » répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils d'un air ironique.

Le docteur Malrow esquissa un sourire amusé.

« On a tous le choix mademoiselle Swan. Comme celui qui va se poser à vous lors du prochain rendez-vous : si vous êtes bien à quatre mois, comme on le vérifiera avec la prise de sang, vous aurez la possibilité de connaître le sexe de votre enfant. Souhaiterez-vous que je vous donne cette information ? »

Emma s'était préparée à cette question et connaissait déjà sa réponse. Si Killian avait été présent, elle l'aurait laissé choisir car cela lui importait peu de savoir le sexe de son enfant aujourd'hui ou à la naissance tant que tout se passait bien et qu'elle avait un enfant en bonne santé. Mais étant donné qu'il n'était pas là et qu'elle ne savait pas s'il allait bientôt revenir à lui, elle préférait refuser de l'apprendre maintenant et choisissait d'en prendre connaissance le plus tard possible, et de préférence, avec son pirate. Encore une fois, ils avaient prévu d'apprendre cette nouvelle ensemble… Et elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le faire seule lors de la prochaine séance. C'était généralement un bonheur que l'on partageait à deux, comme on le voyait souvent dans les films cul-cul qu'elle détestait. Elle avait beau trouver ce genre de film niais au possible, elle ne doutait pas que l'émotion d'apprendre le sexe de son bébé était vraie, et c'est bien pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire seule. C'était quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu partager avec son pirate, et personne d'autre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait aimé voir la réaction de Killian à la première échographie, et le voir ému comme elle s'y attendait. Un voile de nostalgie passa dans le regard de la sauveuse qui baissa un instant les yeux sur ses genoux avant de relever la tête sur son docteur pour lui répondre en face.

« Non merci, je ne veux pas savoir. J'aimerai…attendre. »

« Attendre le retour du papa ? Je comprends. Et bien, nous nous voyons la semaine prochaine, le même jour, à la même heure. » Sourit doucement le docteur Malrow en se levant.

Emma hocha la tête et se leva à son tour. Le médecin fit le tour du bureau et passa devant elle, puis lui ouvrit la porte avant de lui serrer la main.

« C'était à la fois un plaisir et un honneur de rencontrer la fameuse sauveuse de cette ville. » déclara-t-elle gentiment avec un sourire.

Emma s'empara de sa main et répondit à son sourire avec sincérité. Une fois encore, cette jeune femme blonde lui inspirait confiance et la tranquillisait, pas comme certains docteurs qu'elle avait pu rencontrer dans sa vie. Celle-ci semblait réellement dévouée à ses clients et à son travail. Cela avait vraiment l'air de lui tenir à cœur, et elle se sentait à l'aise et en sécurité avec un tel docteur pour suivre sa grossesse. Elle était sûre, ou du moins elle avait l'impression, d'être entre de bonnes mains, bien que les choses ne démarraient pas excessivement bien avec ce bébé. C'était en conclusion la seule émotion qui restait à la sauveuse vis-à-vis de cette femme. Elle avait beau ne pas faire confiance facilement, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du domaine médical, elle était ici à l'aise.

« Le plaisir était pour moi docteur Malrow. Merci d'accepter de me prendre en charge, Belle a bien fait de me conseiller de vous contacter. » Répondit Emma d'un air reconnaissant.

La docteur sourit un peu plus et prit un air légèrement surpris.

« Belle ? C'est vrai ? C'est gentil de sa part de m'envoyer des patientes, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Ça pourrait aller mieux je pense, mais elle s'en sort comme elle peut, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour elle. » Emma s'arrêta, et hésita un instant à céder à la curiosité qui naissait doucement dans son esprit à cet instant-là. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, et se lança.

« Uhm, pardonnez ma question peut-être un peu indiscrète, mais comment connaissez-vous Belle ? »

Comme si le docteur s'attendait à cette question, elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Ce n'est pas indiscret, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je connais Belle car j'étais son médecin après son accident, celle qui essayait de lui faire recouvrir la mémoire. Et oui, je ne couvre pas uniquement les femmes enceintes. » Elle rit doucement avant de reprendre. « Dîtes lui que si jamais elle veut parler de ce qu'il s'est dernièrement passé avec Rumplestiltskin, je suis toujours une oreille attentive présente pour elle. »

« Merci beaucoup, je lui ferai passer le message. C'est très gentil de votre part. » Répondit Emma, aucunement étonnée de voir cette jeune femme proposer son aide à Belle, à la simple idée qu'elle ne fut pas au top de sa forme. Cela correspondait complètement à l'esprit altruiste que la sauveuse décelait en elle, et cela lui plaisait énormément.

« C'est normal voyons, elle reste ma patiente ! » sourit le docteur.

Emma hocha lentement la tête, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se sentir satisfaite d'avoir contacté ce docteur. La sauveuse fit un pas dans le couloir désert, et regarda son médecin.

« Et bien merci pour tout docteur Malrow, à la semaine prochaine et bonne soirée. »

« Merci mademoiselle Swan, et prenez bien soin de vous en attendant ! »

« Comptez là-dessus ! » répondit Emma en souriant une dernière fois à la jeune femme avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle, et qu'elle ne se retrouve seule dans le couloir.

Elle perdit instantanément son sourire lorsque la porte se ferma, et elle commença à avancer lentement dans le couloir éclairé par des néons blancs fixés au plafond. Bien que cette femme était tout à fait gentille avec elle, ça n'effaçait pas le problème qu'elle venait de soulever. Cela l'inquiétait. En plus du fait qu'elle ne savait pas comment cet enfant avait pu être conçu malgré tout leur soin pour ne pas arriver à ce genre de situation, s'ajoutait ce problème de mois. Elle ne comprenait pas, même si elle retournait le problème dans tous les sens. Elle ne trouvait aucune explication logique, et cela l'effrayait. Oui, car elle craignait de découvrir que le reste de sa grossesse ne se passerait pas normalement. Elle avait aussi peur qu'on lui annonce que ce bébé avait un problème dû en particulier à cette énigme, et elle n'était pas sûre de survivre à cela. Sans compter que personne n'était aujourd'hui à ses côtés pour la rassurer comme elle l'aurait voulu. Oui, elle devait se l'avouer, elle aurait aimé que Killian soit avec elle à cet instant même et qu'il lui dise que tout allait bien se passer car il était là, or ce n'était pas le cas car elle avait brisé sa promesse et qu'à cause d'elle, il était plongé dans un profond sommeil, dont il ne sortirait peut-être pas… Elle méritait tout ce qui lui arrivait car elle avait mal agi. C'est tout ce qu'elle arrivait à penser pour le moment… Elle était paralysée par toutes ses peurs qui étaient remontées si soudainement ; la peur de perdre son enfant durant la grossesse, qu'on lui arrache son enfant où qu'il se passe quelque chose le séparant d'elle, celle de ne plus jamais revoir son homme en vie, et la pire de toute était de ne pas y arriver toute seule. Elle n'était pas prête et avait peur d'être une mauvaise mère si cet enfant venait à naître alors que Killian était toujours inconscient. Lors du prochain rendez-vous, on allait lui confirmer qu'elle était bien à quatre mois de grossesse, et elle allait prendre un premier contact visuel avec ce bébé qui grandissait en elle.

Elle secoua la tête. Tout se mélangeait dans son cerveau et la faisait paniquer. Elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, et ne savait définitivement pas comment se rassurer seule.

Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui saurait lui dire si oui ou non cela pouvait être un phénomène magique et régler la question. Deux mois dans le vent n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, et cela la tourmentait, encore plus que la première question qui ne cessait de la hanter depuis le début. Elle respira à grandes bouffées afin de reprendre une fois de plus contenance tout en progressant dans le couloir de l'hôpital.

Sa respiration se calma lentement, laissant la panique s'atténuer petit à petit. Il fallait qu'elle relativise, mais elle n'arrivait pas à penser autrement. Elle s'attendait toujours au pire, c'était sa façon de faire, elle ne savait pas comment penser différemment, surtout lorsque Killian n'était plus là pour la rassurer et la raisonner. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette simple pensée, et souffla profondément pour reprendre un peu de courage.

Elle allait en parler à Regina, sûrement à Belle ainsi qu'à sa famille et ils aviseraient. Oui, avec une famille telle que la sienne ils allaient bien trouver une solution, ils devaient en trouver une tous ensemble. Elle ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par s'en sortir, peu importe ses peurs, il fallait qu'elle passe au-dessus de tout cela, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une explication.

Si le problème était de nature magique, elle pouvait encore espérer trouver en semblant d'explication et peut-être même une solution. Arrivant presque en salle d'attente où patientaient sagement Henry et Regina, la jeune femme ralentit et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte ; Henry était assis près de sa deuxième maman et ils discutaient à voix basses, sûrement de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Robin. Elle trouvait cela positif qu'ils en parlent. C'était parfaitement ce dont Regina avait besoin pour passer à autre chose et pour avancer. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait pour son amie tant que Robin et Zelena ne se montraient pas. Elle se doutait bien que la jeune femme finirait par se rendre compte de la présence de Robin en ville surtout si elle se lançait à la recherche de sa sœur, mais elle se voyait mal le lui annoncer elle-même et la revoir souffrir. Elle connaissait trop bien ce que pouvait provoquer le retour d'un ex dans une vie. Elle l'avait vécu avec Neal, bien que cela n'avait finalement pas été mauvais de le revoir, mais elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à lui refaire face comme elle l'avait espéré toutes ces années avant qu'il ne réapparaisse dans sa vie. Regina ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi, et elle voulait d'une certaine façon la préserver de l'éventuel retour de Robin dans sa vie. Elle voyait que c'était déjà bien assez difficile pour elle en ce moment sans en plus lui rajouter cette souffrance de voir Robin revenir, et aux côtés de Zelena au lieu d'être avec Marian…. Ce lien dont il ne semblait pas pouvoir se défaire l'intriguait encore, de plus qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'était devenue Marian…Elle se promettait d'éclaircir tout cela afin de délivrer Robin de l'emprise de Zelena et de le ramener à Regina.

Elle scruta son fils qui l'écoutait attentivement et elle ne pu retenir un sourire. Il avait un sourire implacable aux lèvres et sa vue la calma. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais son tourment diminuait légèrement, comme si les choses allaient s'améliorer à ses côtés. Elle ne doutait pas qu'Henry serait là quand elle en aurait besoin, bien qu'il ne soit pas Hook. Il avait ce pouvoir si curieux sur elle dont il était le seul détenteur et dont il gardait bien le secret unique. Sûrement était-ce parce qu'il était son fils, et que la relation qu'ils partageaient dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait connu et tout ce qu'elle avait espéré. Peut-être aurait-elle la même relation avec l'enfant de son pirate ? Elle sourit légèrement à cette pensée et posa une main sur son ventre sur lequel elle fit doucement glisser ses doigts.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son fils la remarquer, se tourner vers elle et l'appeler.

« Maman, tu as fini ton rendez-vous ! Alors, comment c'était ?! » S'écria-t-il en se levant et en courant dans sa direction.

Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda en lui servant un sourire rassurant.

« Ça s'est très bien passé, mieux que je l'espérais en tout cas. »

« Alors, tu sais si c'est une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?! » demanda-t-il, un grand sourire illuminant son visage d'une joie sans nom.

Sa question la prit le court et elle rit doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

« Non, je ne sais pas gamin, je préfère avoir la surprise ! »

Il souffla, faussement déçu, et Regina s'approcha en souriant légèrement. Pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, elle prit son courage à deux mains en inspirant profondément et se lança.

« Il … Il y a juste un problème que le docteur a décelé. »

Ses deux accompagnateurs perdirent dans un mouvement synchronisé leur sourire et échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Comment ça Emma ? » s'enquit Regina en fronçant les sourcils de crainte face à ce qui allait suivre.

« Je… On n'est pas encore sûr, mais on m'a fait une prise de sang qui pourra le confirmer : je ne suis pas à deux mois de grossesse comme je le pensais, mais à quatre. »

Regina cligna des yeux de surprise et fronça les sourcils, au grand dam de Emma qui espérait beaucoup d'elle.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« On ne sait pas justement. C'est peut-être médical ou tout simplement magique. » Répondit Emma en sentant son cœur s'emballer une fois de plus sur une musique rythmée.

« Mais maman, ça ne met pas vos vies en danger ? » demanda Henry avec une inquiétude sincère.

Emma le regarda en souriant doucement. Dieu soit loué, rien de tout cela ne les mettait en danger, et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus rassurant, pour le moment.

« Heureusement non, et j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas par la suite ! »

Henry hocha doucement la tête d'un air rassuré et l'ex méchante reine prit un temps pour réfléchir.

« Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit de nature magique Emma, surtout avec Zelena dans les parages… »

Emma ouvrit grand les yeux de terreur. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé, et l'idée fit rapidement son cheminement dans son esprit. Elle avait déjà tenté de lui enlever ses pouvoirs, pourquoi n'essayerait-elle pas maintenant de lui prendre son bébé ? Cela se tenait après tout ! Elle se décontenança lentement.

« Ça je n'y pensais même plus, mais c'est très plausible… »

Voyant son expression, la brunette s'empressa de rajouter.

« Pas de conclusion hâtive, d'accord ? Ce n'est peut-être pas cela, on va trouver. »

« Je n'en doute pas, mais ça reste inquiétant… »

Regina dodelina de la tête. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter la jeune femme, mais les phénomènes commençaient à s'accumuler autour d'elle, et elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait craindre la suite. Le retour de Zelena, la perte subite et momentanée de ses pouvoirs au moment de s'en servir face à sa sœur, et maintenant ça ? Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire part de ses appréhensions à la sauveuse au risque de l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, mais cela commençait à sérieusement l'alarmer.

Décidée à trouver un début de piste de recherche, Regina passa en revue la jeune femme pour tenter de déceler une quelconque intervention magique et un curieux frisson la traversa. Elle se redressa entièrement et fronça les sourcils. Il y avait bien ici de la magie… et peut-être pas uniquement celle de la sauveuse qu'elle connaissait bien depuis le temps. C'était très confus, mais elle pressentait quelque chose d'autre, qu'elle ne comprenait ni ne connaissait, et ne savait pas très bien comment l'interpréter. Il y avait une certitude à en tirer; c'était inhabituel.

* * *

**_Vos théories les plus folles ? :)_**

**_J'avoue que je prends un malin plaisir à rajouter du suspens en accumulant les mystères, mais bon, c'est ainsi qu'est construite ma trame ! :p N'oubliez pas la case blanche juste en dessous pour me faire part de vos commentaires, avis, conseils, critiques ! _**

**_Ne sous estimez jamais le moteur que représentent vos reviews pour moi et autres auteurs ! _**

**_Bonne soirée à tous, joyeux noël et à la prochaine !_**

**_Jaya'_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Bonjour les enfants ! He oui, me revoilà pour le chapitre 12 ! Je vous ai fait attendre une semaine de plus, je suis désolée, j'ai eu, comme beaucoup d'entre vous je pense, la rentrée, du coup je n'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire avec tout le travail dont on m'a assommé. J'avais aussi beaucoup à faire ce week end, mais je tenais à sortir ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour éviter de vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps ! J'essaye d'être le plus régulière possible au niveau de la sortie des chapitre, mais comprenez que comme les reviews dépendent d'un chapitre à l'autre, la motivation, et l'inspiration suivent le mouvement ! Bienvenue aux nouvelles tête que j'ai vu apparaître dans les dernières reviews, et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, cela m'aide grandement à avancer ! Sachez que je prends bien en compte vos remarques pour m'améliorer !  
_**

**_Un grand merci aussi à ma Jess pour ses conseils et ses précieuses remarques à tous mes chapitres. _**

**_Bref, passons aux choses serieuses, je vous laisse à votre lecture !_**

**_ENJOY !_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Emma sortit du parking de l'hôpital et engagea sa coccinelle jaune dans les rues de Storybrooke, la tête toujours aussi pleine de questions. Elle était en alarme et elle allait devoir vivre avec cela tant qu'elle n'avait pas d'explication à toutes ses interrogations. C'était un tourment qui écrasait sa conscience en plus de tout ce qui la travaillait ces derniers mois. Elle ne comptait même plus les questions qu'elle se posait, mais cela lui pesait de plus en plus. Elle en avait marre de voir revenir toujours les mêmes questions, et trouvait d'autant plus frustrant de ne pas avoir de réponses.

Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle, sans qu'il ne soit trop lourd. Il s'imposait seulement du fait des interrogations silencieuses qui habitaient chacun d'eux, et qui se pressentaient dans l'atmosphère. Elle sentait bien que Regina s'était perdue dans des réflexions intenses depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle cherchait sûrement une explication à tout cela, et elle espérait sincèrement qu'elle la trouverait. Après tout, elle avait plus d'expérience dans le domaine de la magie qu'elle, et elle imaginait bien que quelque part dans les livres de l'ex méchante reine se cachait sûrement un semblant de réponse à tout ce qu'il se passait.

Quant à Henry, son regard s'était perdu dans le paysage qui défilait devant sa vitre, et un sourire heureux était plaqué sur ses lèvres. Elle ne se retint pas de sourire à sa vue à travers le rétroviseur et comprit qu'il devait être le seul du trio qu'ils formaient à ne pas être hanté par des questionnements aussi redondants que les leurs. Il prenait le bonheur comme il venait et elle savait que c'était le fait qu'il serait dans quelques mois grand frère qui le rendait si joyeux. Elle lui enviait cette capacité qu'il avait à prendre tout ce qu'il y avait de bon dans une situation, mais hélas, c'était plus compliqué que cela. Elle était sûre d'une chose, cet aspect-là ne venait pas d'elle… Touchée par cette pensée glaciale qu'elle aurait aimé éviter, elle ne s'attarda qu'une seconde de plus dans son observation puis se reconcentra sur la route.

Elle arriva à un feu qui l'obligea à freiner la voiture pour l'arrêter, puis elle soupira doucement en regardant par la fenêtre du côté conducteur. Il faisait nuit, mais elle pouvait distinctement voir les maisons des habitants de la ville qui longeaient la rue principale. C'était si paisible et si silencieux qu'il était difficile de s'imaginer que cette ville était peuplée de créatures magiques, où l'on chassait les méchants voulant nuire au bonheur du reste du monde. Cette ville avait beau être spéciale, au premier abord, elle semblait seulement être une petite commune tranquille où tout le monde connaissait tout le monde, et où l'on s'échangeait les potins du jour chaque matin. Enfin, c'était la première impression qu'elle avait eu en mettant les pieds ici. Elle sourit à ce souvenir, puis sortit de ses pensées en se souvenant qu'elle était toujours à l'arrêt, et sursauta légèrement, avant de se pencher en avant pour regarder la teinte du feu ; celle-ci n'avait toujours pas bougé. Le rond de couleur lumineux était toujours rouge…

Elle se recala dans son fauteuil, et regarda cette fois-ci à travers son pare-brise. La rue tournait à gauche et à droite devant eux, et elle savait pertinemment qu'en tournant à droite ils y trouveraient Granny's. Leur lieu de rencontre et restaurant préféré. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle n'y avait pas été avec sa famille parce qu'elle avait privilégié les moments avec son pirate, et elle devait avouer que cela lui manquait un brin. Peut-être y passerait-elle dans la soirée ? Elle réfléchit un instant, et pinça les lèvres : elle était fatiguée. Bien que cette journée n'avait pas été la plus exaltante de sa vie, elle ne cessait d'accumuler les heures de retard dans son sommeil à cause de ses cauchemars récurrents, et ne se sentait pas capable aujourd'hui d'aller prendre quelque chose chez Granny's. Puis elle avait prévu de passer la soirée chez elle avec Henry, et peut-être Regina, si elle voulait rester ; c'était un programme qui lui plaisait plus, sachant qu'ils allaient sûrement jouer aux jeux vidéo au fond du canapé comme ils aimaient le faire lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle sourit une seconde fois toute seule à cette idée, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils qui ne regardait plus le paysage, mais fixait plutôt le feu auquel Emma les avait arrêtés. Elle suivit son regard et appuya doucement sur l'accélérateur en découvrant cette fois-ci que c'était leur tour d'avancer.

Après quelques minutes de route, elle arriva devant son immeuble, puis gara sa voiture sur le trottoir et coupa le moteur.

« Regardez donc qui vient prendre des nouvelles ? » Ironisa soudainement Regina en regardant par la fenêtre tout en défaisant sa ceinture.

L'attention d'Emma fut attirée par cette remarque et elle tourna la tête dans la direction de la jeune femme pour la regarder d'un air blasé avant de vérifier elle-même qui attendait devant chez elle. Elle sourit à la vue des Charmings, attendant dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le trottoir pour la survie de leurs membres à ce froid soudainement pinçant, et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer leur amour si pur. C'était l'exemple même de l'amour sincère qui triomphait de tout, et elle rêvait maintenant de vivre une telle chose avec son homme. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle se battrait pour l'obtenir, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait, et eux aussi auraient leur amour triomphant de tout !

Ses tourments la laissèrent un instant tranquille alors qu'elle les observait et, ne s'attardant pas plus dans sa contemplation, elle détacha sa ceinture et s'empressa de sortir de la petite coccinelle. Elle fut presque immédiatement imitée par son fils qui rejoignit ses grands-parents avec bonne humeur. Ses parents se séparèrent l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils les virent descendre de la voiture et un sourire s'installa sur chacun de leur visage.

« Hey, vous attendez depuis longtemps ? » Questionna la sauveuse d'un air soucieux avant d'ouvrir la porte du hall de l'immeuble pour les laisser entrer.

Mary-Margaret et David se regardèrent en semblant réfléchir puis suivirent la jeune femme dans le bâtiment.

« Uhm, une vingtaine de minutes je dirais, rien d'extravagant. » La rassura son père en continuant d'avancer pour trouver le chemin de l'appartement de sa fille.

La sauveuse attendit que Regina accepte de monter avec eux, et suivit ses parents et son fils avec l'ex méchante reine.

Une fois dans l'appartement, elle débarrassa tout le monde de son manteau et se mît au fourneau avec Henry pour préparer leur boisson chaude. Sa soirée, ou du moins le début de sa soirée, jeux vidéo avec Henry venait d'être compromise, et à regret. Elle savait que ses parents allaient lui poser des questions sur son rendez-vous, et elle devinait sans peine que l'ambiance serait une fois de plus aux questions déroutantes lorsqu'elle vit Snow s'installer au comptoir et croiser ses mains devant elle en souriant. Elle lui rendit son sourire sans que cela ne soit sincère. Une fois encore, elle allait devoir mettre sur le tapis ces mystères, et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle regrettait définitivement cette soirée avec Henry… Mais elle devait bien cela à ses parents. Au moins, ils seraient plus à se questionner et peut-être trouveraient-ils plus rapidement la réponse ? Elle en doutait sincèrement, mais elle ne pouvait pas leur refuser ces informations.

« Alors Emma, raconte nous ton premier rendez-vous ! » S'écria Snow.

La jeune femme sourit doucement en sortant des tasses tandis qu'Henry s'attelait à faire chauffer du lait.

« Ça s'est bien passé, et tout est normal. » Commença Emma en baissant les yeux sur les tasses qu'elle remplissait de chocolat en poudre. Les doses ajoutées, elle ferma le pot et releva la tête pour regarder sa mère qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle avait bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose à la réponse trop formelle qu'elle venait de lui donner, mais elle attendait simplement que sa fille se livre. Elle vit David adopter la même expression que sa femme derrière elle.

Elle prit alors sa respiration et se lança dans son explication. Elle parla sans interruption pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles elle vit le visage de ses parents s'assombrir, et attendit leur réaction en posant ses mains sur le comptoir. Elle pinça doucement les lèvres en les observant s'échanger un regard inquiet, presque alarmé. Mary-Margaret fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Emma, je comprends que ça t'inquiète, mais tout va bien à part ce problème de mois. N'est-ce pas l'essentiel ? Avoir un bébé en bonne santé, c'est tout ce qui compte, peu importe son nombre de jours. » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce qui fit curieusement du bien à la sauveuse.

Regina s'avança pour rejoindre la famille, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, et le visage crispé de perplexité.

« Mais si il y a un problème de mois cela peut devenir dangereux non ? De toute façon, cela m'étonnerait que cela soit médical. » Intervient–elle avant même qu'Emma puisse lui répondre.

« Ça ne peut pas être médical, je l'aurai remarqué si j'avais été enceinte deux mois plus tôt… Mais avec la magie, je ne sais pas si notre santé peut être atteinte. C'est pour cela que je m'inquiète tant que je ne connais pas la cause ni le but de cet intervention magique, si c'en est bien une. » Répondit la sauveuse en regardant sa mère.

« Je comprends bien, mais pour la santé de ton enfant tu verras bien lors du prochain rendez-vous. Dans un livre, j'ai lu qu'il y a une échographie de prévue au bout du quatrième mois ? »

« Elle ne pourra pas permettre d'identifier tous les éventuels problèmes, et c'est encore trop tôt pour faire d'autres tests. »

« Dis-toi au moins que certains problèmes seront écartés lors du prochain rendez-vous. Pas tous, mais au moins quelques-uns. » Retenta Mary-Margaret.

Emma, peu convaincue, pinça les lèvres. Dans tous les cas, si le phénomène était magique, elle craignait que la médecine ne puisse rien faire. Mais cette échographie était, comme le disait sa mère, sûrement un bon début… La façon dont sa famille trouvait tous les aspects positifs, même les plus minces, dans la plus compliquée des situations la subjuguait toujours autant. Ses parents et Henry étaient toujours une source de relativisme et d'espoir impressionnant, et elle se demandait souvent pourquoi cette capacité avait sauté une génération. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas été éduquée avec ces valeurs ? Quand elle y réfléchissait, Henry avait beau ne pas avoir été éduqué dans la visée d'un espoir continuel et intarissable venant de Regina, il possédait cette capacité, et elle devinait que le fait d'avoir Mary Margaret, même sans ses souvenirs de Blanche Neige, en tant que maîtresse, y était pour beaucoup. C'était en soi une forme d'éducation qu'il avait reçue en plus de celle qu'il avait obtenue de Regina, et c'était sûrement de là qu'il tenait toute cette force d'âme bien caractéristique de la famille des Charmants. Elle regrettait d'être exclue de tout cela, mais savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur ces trois-là lorsqu'il s'agissait de relativisme.

Voyant qu'Emma n'avait rien à répondre à cela, Regina se prononça encore une fois.

« Encore une fois, ça n'a pas grande utilité si c'est bien magique ! »

La sauveuse cligna des yeux et se rappela en entendant le mot _magique _que pendant qu'elle s'occupait de sa grossesse, ils s'étaient tous mis à la recherche de Zelena pendant toute cette journée. Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée qu'ils ne lui en aient pas encore parlé.

« En parlant de magie… Qu'ont donné vos recherches de Zelena aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-elle en les regardant chacun leur tour.

Elle arrêta son regard sur son père qui n'avait pas encore parlé depuis toute cette discussion sur son enfant. Elle savait bien qu'il ne devait pas être habitué à l'idée de la savoir enceinte de ce capitaine avec qui il avait tant de mal, et elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne voulait que son bonheur, et la voir aussi inquiète ne ressemblait pas à du bonheur à ses yeux. Le pauvre Killian avait mal choisi son moment pour tomber dans le coma, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir car même s'il avait été présent, il n'aurait pas pu altérer le cours des choses. Il aurait au moins pu rassurer sa fille bien qu'il doute que cela la calmerait vraiment…

« Et bien… » commença-t-il, alors qu'Henry finissait par verser le lait dans les tasses pour faire du Coco. « Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace de Zelena. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existée… »

Emma finalisa les cocos en rajoutant la cannelle en poudre sur le nuage de lait, et releva la tête pour regarder son père.

« Ça ne m'étonne même pas d'elle… »

« On a fouillé en ville, dans sa ferme, même dans la forêt, et il est impossible de la trouver… » Rajouta Snow avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

Emma passa son doigt sur la mousse à la surface du chocolat afin de la récolter et lécha son doigt avant de prendre une gorgée de sa boisson en réfléchissant, et Henry la devança.

« Elle sait sûrement que vous la cherchez. »

La jeune femme le regarda, amusée par la synchronisation qui les liait et enchaîna.

« Elle doit donc se déplacer à chaque fois que vous vous rendez quelque part. Il faudrait que vous soyez plus nombreux pour la chercher… Je suis sûre qu'elle se cache dans le coin et qu'elle attend juste une opportunité pour se montrer et nous surprendre, comme à son habitude… » Raisonna-t-elle.

Elle vit Regina hocher la tête avant de prendre la parole.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé mais on peut essayer avec un sort de localisation ? »

« Si elle se déplace tout le temps, cela m'étonnerait que cela soit vraiment efficace. Et puis, je pense qu'elle est assez maligne pour brouiller sa position si on cherche à la trouver magiquement… » Objecta la sauveuse avant de reprendre une autre gorgée.

L'ex méchante reine hocha la tête sans rien trouver à redire : la jeune femme avait raison. Zelena était loin d'être bête, et c'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant, sachant qu'en plus de cela elle avait le même avantage de la magie qu'eux… Si seulement elle pouvait combiner sa magie avec celle d'Emma elles seraient bien plus puissantes et arriveraient à faire des miracles… Mais les pouvoirs de celle-ci étant défectueux, elle ne pouvait risquer de l'exposer au danger avec son bébé…

« On reprendra les recherches demain, et on demandera aux nains de se mobiliser, ils seront sans doute heureux d'apprendre que Zelena est de retour. » Soupira David en regardant l'heure, trop avancée à son goût.

« Je pense que c'est mieux. » Ajouta Emma en finissant son chocolat chaud. Elle prit la tasse d'Henry qui avait déjà fini sa boisson et les mit dans l'évier. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers sa mère biologique :

« Je vais aller dormir chez Regina ce soir, je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu n'es pas en état de faire une nuit jeux vidéo. »

Emma ouvrit les yeux de surprise à son annonce. Il était vrai qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle n'aurait pas pu survivre à jouer toute la nuit avec son fils, mais son épuisement était aussi évident que cela ? Cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'elle ne dormait plus correctement, mais elle ne pensait pas cela se voyait autant… Elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait envie de se relaxer dans un bon bain et de dormir une nuit entière. Elle espérait sincèrement que cette nuit était la bonne et qu'elle arriverait à trouver les bras apaisant de Morphée.

« Tu es sûr gamin ? C'était prévu depuis un moment… Tu avais l'air si content d'organiser cette soirée jeux… » Répondit-elle, ne renonçant pas à vouloir lui faire plaisir quitte à sacrifier son sommeil une nuit de plus.

Il secoua la tête avec une assurance déconcertante.

« Une telle soirée se reporte, le sommeil c'est plus compliqué. Il faut que tu te reposes, fais-le au moins pour ma future petite sœur. »

Emma haussa un sourcil à cette remarque.

« Tu as pris ton parti, tu veux une petite sœur ? »

Il sourit grandement.

« Oui ! Ce sera une vraie princesse ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Ne t'emballes pas trop, tu seras déçu si c'est un garçon. » rit la jeune femme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il sourit et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de se diriger vers la porte avec Regina.

« À demain ! » lança Henry en regardant la jeune femme avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Blanche s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras un instant avant de se reculer pour la regarder en face. Elle posa avec douceur ses mains sur ses joues et la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air aimant en souriant faiblement.

« Ça va aller Emma, on va s'en sortir, comme on le fait toujours d'accord ? »

Emma lui rendit un sourire crispé et hocha la tête, touchée que sa mère montre autant son soutien. Elle devinait ici qu'elle parlait autant du coma de Killian que du bébé et de Zelena, et elle devait se raccrocher à l'optimisme de sa mère pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir.

La brunette se recula et David l'embrassa alors sur le front avant de murmurer.

« Ta mère a raison. »

Ils la regardèrent une dernière fois, puis ses parents quittèrent l'appartement, la laissant seule avec elle-même. Elle soupira doucement en se passant une main sur le visage, épuisée. La journée touchait enfin à sa fin, et elle allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Au programme, elle ne voyait qu'un bon bain parfumé et relaxant qui dénouerait tous ses muscles, et un sommeil réparateur si son inconscient voulait bien la laisser tranquille.

Elle se dépêcha alors de laver les deux tasses qui trainaient dans l'évier, et se dirigea directement vers la deuxième salle de bain que comptait son appartement. Si la première communiquait directement avec sa propre chambre et contenait une douche, la deuxième s'abouchait à une deuxième chambre, inoccupée, qui servirait sûrement de chambre au bébé et contenait une belle et grande baignoire. Elle entra dans la chambre vide, la traversa sans s'arrêter, et se rendit directement à son but. La salle en question était de même taille que la première, la seule différence était que les murs étaient plus clairs et pâles. Elle alluma précipitamment l'eau chaude et rajouta du savon pour faire mousser, et des sels de bains qu'elle appréciait particulièrement dont l'odeur chocolat. Elle attendit de longues minutes qui lui parurent interminables et ferma le robinet d'eau lorsque le volume avait suffisamment monté dans la baignoire. Elle se déshabilla alors prestement, et entra lentement dans l'eau. Elle se plongea jusqu'au cou dans le liquide chaud et moussant, et posa sa tête contre le rebord en fermant les yeux puis poussa un gémissement d'aise. Elle resta ainsi sans bouger, respirant avec calme, et laissant tous ses muscles se dénouer petit à petit après une telle journée. Puis, de façon inconsciente, elle ramena ses doigts sur son ventre alors que les bras de Morphée commençaient à l'attirer à lui plus que tout.

Alors que la ville commence lentement à s'endormir, une ombre vicieuse se faufile, tel un démon profitant du noir pour s'immiscer dans la vie des habitants de la ville. Un seul but en tête, pour le simple plaisir de menacer le bonheur des autres, elle avance lentement, dans les rues peu éclairées, sans un bruit, sans se faire remarquer par les derniers flâneurs traînant dans la rue, et profite du calme plat que daigne accorder la nuit qui s'est abattue sur la tumultueuse ville de Storybrooke. La menace se déplace, trouvant ce qu'elle cherche au refuge des dépendants médicaux, et c'est dans la chambre du dernier patient accueilli qu'un tourbillon de fumée opaque de couleur indiscernable se décante et s'évapore lentement pour laisser apparaître une forme humaine bien trop connue. Un petit rire joueur surgit dans l'obscurité de la pièce et la sombre et indéterminable forme avance.

_Tu es dans un drôle d'état mon capitaine. _

Le rictus amusé recommença.

_Non, c'est vrai. Je sais pourquoi, tu l'aimes trop… _Un silence. Peut-être de réflexion ? Seul le bruit des machines médicales perturbent le calme qui traduisit sa pensée. Un gémissement de dégoût et l'ombre reprend la parole…

_Ça m'écœure quand j'y pense._ _Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ça, mais plus pour ajouter du piment au jeu dont je suis le maître._ _Je t'ai amené un cadeau. _

L'ombre avance, la menace se rapproche. Impuissant contre tout traitement, Killian, inerte, ne peut répliquer dans son sommeil. Son âme commence à refaire surface, mais le brouillard intérieur est trop grand. Les machines s'emballent. En vain, il entend seulement. Un tintement de verre. C'est une fiole qui devient son pire _cauchemar_. Le liquide est versé, assimilé, et son sort est scellé. Il ne lui reste plus que _l'éternité_. La menace est désormais exécutée. Le rire reprend, la fumée virevolte une seconde fois, et l'ombre s'évapore _dans la nature_. Ni vue. Ni connue.

* * *

_Voilà une fin assez plombante, j'espère que vous ne vous posez pas trop de question ? :p N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos théories, je suis curieuse de savoir le cheminement qu'a fait votre pensée sur la fin de ce chapitre ! :)  
_

_**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous aura plus ! N'hésitez pas à me dire dans le carré blanc juste en dessous si vous avez aimé ou non ce chapitre, les critiques, conseils et remarques sont comme toujours la bienvenue !** _

_Le chapitre 13 rapidement, peut-être la semaine prochaine si je trouve le temps d'écrire !_

_Ah oui, si vous vous ennuyez en attendant le chapitre 13, j'ai sorti des OS dernièrement : allez voir **Come Back** (un os sur le retour de l'Underworld pendant les fêtes assez **fluffy** ) et **New Home** ( un **rated M** ) allez lire à l'occasion, et dites moi en reviews ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)_

_Jusqu'au prochain chapitre, portez vous bien, _

_Gros biisouus,_

_Jaya'_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Bonjour les enfants ! Je sais que il s'est passé beaucoup de temps depuis la dernière fois que j'ai posté, mais je vous explique ! En plus d'avoir eu des examens blancs, mon chapitre demandait des recherches assez pointues. Peut-être ni verrez-vous aucune différence, mais je vous le dis, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à m'informer pour pouvoir détailler un peu plus les scènes qui suivent ! Je n'ai pas tellement d'expérience dans ce genre de domaines, donc oui, je devais m'informer si je ne voulais pas vous sortir des âneries plus grosses que moi, d'autant plus j'aime m'appliquer, et ne pas donner l'impression d'écrire vite fait pour satisfaire mes lecteurs car ce n'est absolument pas mon but. ^^ Donc la conception de ce chapitre a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu.  
_**

**_Je vous préviens à l'avance, ce chapitre est plus long que les derniers, et en parlant de ceux-ci, j'ai remarqué que les review n'ont pas été nombreuses... Est-ce parce que l'histoire vous ennuie, ou que vous n'avez pas aimé ? J'aimerai comprendre un peu ce qu'il se passe dans vos têtes pendant que vous lisez... Je dois avouer que je perds courage à force de m'investir dans cette fiction alors que je n'en retire rien, autant en négatif qu'en positif. Au risque de me répéter une énième fois, je ne suis pas obligée de poster, mais je le fais pour partager mon travail, et pouvoir avoir des avis différents, afin de progresser donc n'hésitez pas à commenter même si c'est une critique. Je préfère savoir ce que vous pensez plutôt que de me confronter au néant, c'est un peu dommage à mon avis. Je sais qu'en ce qui me concerne, je commente toujours tout ce que je lis, même si je lis peu en ce moment avec mes examens. ( En passant, si vous avez des lectures à me proposer, je me ferai un plaisir de vous lire.)_**

**_Voila, savez ce que je pense e_****_n tout cas. Néanmoins, je remercie les lecteurs qui commentent et qui ne cessent de me donner leur avis, et notamment ma Jess ! Trêve de blabla, j'espère que le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas laissé trop perplexe, celui-ci ne devrait pas être mauvais dans le genre, car qui dit chapitre 13 dit chiffre 13 et donc chiffre porte malheur ! ^^ Non, je rigole, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça ! Si ? A vous d'en juger ! :p  
_**

_**ENJOY !**_

* * *

Chap 13 : **  
**

La semaine suivante se passa tranquillement, sans que l'on ne perturbât la vie des habitants de Storybrooke. Les premiers jours, la ville était sur le qui-vive, à l'affût du moindre événement suspect pouvant attirer l'attention des habitants qui ne cessaient de chercher Zelena. Personne ne se sentait en sécurité avec la sorcière dans les parages, tout le monde s'attendait à une horreur à chaque coin de rue. Mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, rien ne se produisait, alors qu'ils attendaient tous, prêts à abandonner leurs activités pour prendre les armes au cas où la menace était proche. Les craintes se dissipaient lentement dans l'esprit de tout le monde, mais la méfiance persistait quant à l'inactivité de Zelena. Emma était la première à s'inquiéter mais tentait de vivre comme elle pouvait. Elle rendait tous les jours visite à son homme, et monologuait toute seule pendant quelques minutes avant de vaquer à des activités diverses. Le désespoir était toujours aussi grand, et Killian lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour. En quittant le monde des vivants pour un monde qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître, il avait laissé un plus grand vide qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé... Elle tentait chaque jour de trouver une raison de continuer sans lui, mais elle ne s'y résolvait uniquement que parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas abandonner leur enfant. Bien sûr, elle aimait son pirate, mais l'espoir de le voir ouvrir les yeux s'amoindrissait un peu plus tous les jours. De plus, malgré le repos qu'on lui imposait depuis son affrontement avec Zelena, ses cauchemars, bien que moins nombreux, ne la laissaient pas tranquille...

Le jour du rendez-vous arriva, et Emma attendait chez elle que le temps passe. Cette fois ci, c'était Blanche qui avait proposé de l'accompagner et elle avait accepté avec joie, contente de partager une telle chose avec sa mère, bien qu'elle-même n'était pas encore assez à l'aise avec ça. Si les nausées se multipliaient, à son plus grand dam, d'autres facteurs apparaissaient. Notamment diverses douleurs et envies qu'elle ne pourrait pas satisfaire pour le moment... Elle avait un peu honte de l'avouer compte tenu de la situation mais c'était typique d'une grossesse, bien qu'elle eût complètement oublié que de tels désirs l'envahiraient. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était humain, et ce fait avait été confirmé grâce à un forum qu'elle avait visité sur internet pour s'informer sur ce fait là...

Assise dans le canapé sous une fine couverture en laine, elle s'occupait en regardant la télévision. C'était à son avis très ennuyant, mais elle arrivait à court d'idée pour s'occuper l'esprit. Elle changea de chaîne, fatiguée par le présentateur de la météo qui parlait avec un automatisme monotone, puis elle finit par éteindre car rien ne l'intéressait vraiment. Elle poussa alors un soupir de lassitude en posant le dos de sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et s'enfouit jusqu'au cou dans la couverture dans laquelle elle s'était glissée depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans . "Et maintenant je fais quoi ?" Pensa-t-elle en fermant ses yeux fatigués par ses nuits d'insomnies. Il était seize heures, et il lui restait une heure à tuer avant son rendez-vous... Elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle avait hâte d'avoir plus d'informations sur son bébé, mais appréhendait en même temps. Pour se rassurer, elle avait pris un livre de Blanche sur les bébés, mais cela n'avait pas calmé ses peurs... Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa le livre en question qui traînait ouvert sur la table basse devant le canapé. Elle pouvait peut-être reprendre sa lecture le temps que Snow la rejoigne chez elle pour le rendez-vous ?

Elle n'avait clairement pas le courage de se lever pour le récupérer, mais c'était la seule façon de se le procurer... À moins que ? Elle sourit d'un air espiègle et sortit ses mains de la couverture. Voilà ce que l'on appelait de la paresse. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle avait l'habitude, et qu'elle découvrait à cet instant. Mais elle cédait quand même, au moins pour cette fois-ci, trop curieuse et trop tentée. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle était présentement seule, et personne ne pouvait la juger ou lui rappeler les bonnes vieilles règles qu'elle connaissait trop bien. Cela ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir de prix. « C'est trop anodin » pensa-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre sous l'effet de l'hésitation. Puis on l'avait forcé à rester ici. Si ce n'était pas pour son bébé, elle aurait sûrement désobéi et elle serait partie seule pour se venger de Zelena. Si elle était condamnée à rester ici jusqu'à la naissance, il fallait bien qu'elle trouve un moyen de se divertir, bien qu'elle doutait fortement du fait qu'elle ne mourrait pas d'ennui avant d'atteindre le terme de sa grossesse. Elle esquissa un sourire mauvais puis se décida, et éleva ses deux mains devant elle en direction du fameux livre qui était trop loin de là où elle était à son goût . Elle allait enfin faire quelque chose d'utile et d'intéressant ! Elle sentit une soudaine effervescence s'emparer de son être, et ne put contenir un rictus d'enthousiasme. Ce n'était pas tant le livre en lui-même qui l'attirait et l'excitait mais bien le fait d'utiliser sa magie. Elle se concentra en fixant intensément l'objet de son attention, mais après quelques secondes d'attente, c'est la télévision qui se ralluma.

-Hann pourquoi ! Gémit-elle en s'affaissant une nouvelle fois dans le canapé et en laissant ses bras retomber d'un coup. Exaspérée, elle souffla lourdement d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez elle en ce moment ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? Elle attrapa alors la télécommande pour rétreindre la télévision et c'est au moment où elle se leva pour prendre le livre que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble raisonna soudainement en la faisant sursauter. Elle s'arrêta dans son geste et fronça les sourcils en se demandant intérieurement qui cela pouvait être. Hormis sa mère, personne ne devait venir à cette heure-ci...Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'avoir enfin de la visite et d'être interrompue dans son mortel ennui. Elle marcha lentement vers l'entrée et décrocha l'interphone.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix instigatrice.

-C'est moi, Blanche !

Emma pressa le bouton pour déverrouiller la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble sans demander plus d'information et raccrocha. Elle se retourna alors vers l'horloge électronique du salon : il n'était que seize heure vingt enfin ! Que venait faire Blanche à cette heure-ci ?

Quelques secondes défilèrent et la sonnette de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement cette fois ci, retentit. Elle ouvrit instantanément et Blanche entra dans le loft en souriant.

-Tu vas bien ?

Emma ferma la porte et la débarrassa de son manteau.

-Et toi ? Tu es un peu en avance dis-moi !

Blanche sourit et attendit que sa fille revienne vers elle après avoir attaché sa veste au porte manteau pour répondre. La sauveuse se retourna et tira sur son t-shirt qui était légèrement remonté sur son abdomen avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant la réponse.

-Dois-je m'inquiéter ?

-Non, je passais juste dans le coin et je me suis dis que ça ne valait pas le coup de rentrer à la maison pour ensuite revenir chez toi afin de t'accompagner à ton rendez-vous.

La sauveuse hocha doucement la tête.

-Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose ! Enchaîna Blanche avec une certaine excitation heureuse.

Emma fronça les sourcils et s'alerta par l'air que prenait sa mère : que lui valait cette soudainement animation ?

Blanche traversa le salon, suivie de la jeune blondemais je ne vous en dirai pas plus et elles s'assirent dans le canapé.

-Voilà, j'ai croisé Belle et il semble qu'elle ait trouvé une piste quant au problème sur lequel tu lui as demandé de chercher ! Elle m'a dit de ne pas trop t'en faire.

La jeune femme cligna les yeux alors que cette information traversait son esprit avant de s'y imprimer.

-Tu... Tu veux dire qu'elle a trouvé une explication à tout cela ?

-Presque. Elle pourra sûrement te dire pourquoi tes pouvoirs t'ont fait faux bonds lorsque tu as voulu les utiliser pour te défendre face à Zelena.

Emma hocha la tête et sentit un mélange de soulagement et d'anxiété l'envahir, renforçant ainsi son appréhension du rendez-vous qui l'attendait dans à peine une heure. Si Belle avait peut-être trouvé une explication, elle ne tarderait pas à être au courant de ses trouvailles. Elle lui demandait clairement de ne pas s'inquiéter mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en faire. Elle avait en même temps peur et hâte de savoir ce qu'il se passait, surtout si la cause était magique. Cela pouvait autant être une bonne qu'une mauvaise chose, et elle craignait que cela ait un impact sur elle, ou même sur le bébé. Elle prit une bouffée d'air, comme si de cette façon ses inquiétudes la laisseraient tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une vraie discussion avec Belle. Bien que son cœur était déjà parti sur une musique rythmée, elle tenta lentement de reprendre contenance et sa mère lui prit doucement la main. Emma revint à elle en croisant son regard plein de compassion.

-Ça va aller Emma, ça ne peut pas être mauvaise nouvelle !

La sauveuse tenta un sourire à cette réflexion. Après tout, elle avait raison. Si cela n'avait pas l'air d'inquiéter Belle, peut être devait-elle se fier aux impressions de la jeune femme ? Ça lui éviterait sûrement ce tourment...

-Dis moi... Commença Blanche pour changer de sujet.

Emma la regarda en lui accordant toute son attention et la vit prendre un air troublé, accentué par ses sourcils qui se froncèrent.

-Tu n'as aucun vêtement de grossesse ?

Surprise, la sauveuse haussa les sourcils en réfléchissant un instant. Elle fit mentalement l'inventaire de sa garde de robe et n'eut pas le souvenir d'avoir acheté des vêtements prévus à cet effet. Elle secoua la tête.

-Hum, je ne crois pas. Pourquoi ?

-Emma enfin, tu as l'air toute engoncée dans ton pantalon et dans ton t-shirt !

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de froncer les sourcils et elle se leva en se postant devant sa mère, les mains sur les hanches d'un air susceptible.

\- Mais je n'ai pas pris autant de poids que ça ! s'écria-t-elle, comme si ce commentaire la touchait. Après tout, elle n'était qu'à quatre mois, qu'est ce que cela serait dans les derniers mois de cette grossesse ? Même si elle se trouvait normale physiquement malgré les moult compliments que Killian ne cessait de lui tenir, elle sentait mal les déformations de son corps que cette grossesse engendrerait. C'était un détail infime qui ne la gênait pas vraiment tant que son enfant était en bonne santé, mais elle tenait tout de même à son corps...

-Emma, si tu ne prends pas des vêtements adaptés, tu vas agrandir ceux que tu as maintenant et tu ne pourras plus jamais les remettre.

Elle soupira d'un air désabusé en laissant ses bras tomber le long de son corps, avant de passer une main sur son ventre.

Blanche ne manqua pas de remarquer ce geste et la nouvelle aise qu'avait pris sa fille en l'exécutant devant elle. Elle avait noté qu'elle ne le faisait jamais, hors dans l'intimité la plus totale comme si elle se sentait gênée de montrer au monde sa grossesse. Elle souhaitait que sa fille soit à l'aise avec sa future maternité, avec cet enfant qu'elle allait voir évoluer et allait élever. Elle voulait la voir heureuse bien qu'elle comprenait que, compte tenu les circonstances dans laquelle elle vivait ce début de grossesse, les choses étaient loin d'être faciles et encore moins heureuses. Elle appréciait néanmoins qu'elle puisse se sentir libre d'agir avec cette tendresse si pudique en sa présence. Elle sourit doucement en la regardant.

-Bon, j'irai faire quelques achats dans ce cas. Répondit Emma en se résignant.

-Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux ! Ça va être amusant de faire du shopping entre mère et fille !

La sauveuse leva un regard suppliant sur sa mère : elle était loin d'apprécier les heures interminables à faire des courses pour acheter de quoi s'habiller. D'ailleurs elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de traîner trop longtemps dans ce genre de boutique étant jeune... Maintenant, elle commandait la plupart de ses vêtements sur internet, et elle trouvait cela bien plaisant de ne pas avoir à se mêler à la foule et à se battre avec d'autre femmes pour un bout de tissu...

-Oh ça va, dis-toi que tu le fais pour tes habits et pour ton bébé ! C'est normal que tu prennes du poids, tu es enceinte ! gronda Blanche en contenant son amusement face à la la mine déconfite de sa fille. Elle la connaissait assez pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait et elle savait très bien que les fois où elle la forçait à faire les boutiques pendant les soldes ne l'enchantaient pas vraiment... À part quand c'était Killian qui l'accompagnait et qu'ils pouvaient flâner tous les deux.

Emma grommela dans sa barbe. Elle savait tout cela, mais elle avait du mal à s'y faire. Elle était encore loin d'être à l'aise avec tous les changements que cela engendrait sur elle, mais elle savait que cela viendrait. Elle se tourna vers l'horloge électronique et fut heureuse de voir qu'il ne restait que dix petites minutes avant son rendez-vous.

-C'est bientôt l'heure, on y va ?

Blanche jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et hocha doucement la tête sans perdre son sourire amusé puis se leva. Elles mirent leur manteau et sortirent de l'appartement pour monter dans la voiture de la sauveuse et prendre le chemin de l'hôpital.

Une fois arrivée, elles allèrent directement en salle d'attente et attendirent une dizaine de minutes avant que le docteur Malrow n'apparaisse enfin sur le pas de la porte avec son sourire habituel.

-Bonjour Mlle Swan ! Comment allez vous ?

La jeune femme se leva, suivie de sa mère et alla à la rencontre de son médecin.

-Bien et vous ? Sourit gentiment Emma en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait.

Le docteur hocha la tête et posa le regard sur la jeune femme brune qui accompagnait sa patiente. Celle-ci était différente de la dernière fois, alors elle osa formuler son interrogation.

-Et bien, vous êtes accompagnée d'une nouvelle personne ?

La jeune femme suivit son regard et secoua la tête.

-Oui, je vous présente Blanche Neige, ma mère !

Le docteur Malrow sembla reconnaître ce nom et s'exclama en souriant :

-Ah ! La fameuse Blanche Neige ! Enchantée de rencontrer la mère de la sauveuse !

Blanche sourit au docteur de sa fille et lui serra la main.

-Moi de même !

Le médecin accepta cette fois ci la présence d'une personne hors celle de la jeune maman lors du rendez vous et leur montra le chemin de son bureau et salle d'examen. Elles s'assirent autour du bureau et le médecin fit un rapide bilan avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Emma sentait l'excitation et le stress monter d'un cran au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Cette fois-ci, ses envies et ses peurs se mêlaient, contrairement au premier rendez-vous où ses craintes avaient dominé le reste.

-Bon, comment allez-vous depuis le dernier rendez vous ?

La sauveuse prit sa respiration pour évacuer le trop d'émotion qui l'avait envahie.

-Tout va bien jusqu'ici, même si le dernier rendez-vous nous a laissé sur des questions auxquelles j'aimerai trouver rapidement une réponse.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules en parlant et croisa ses mains devant elle, sur ses genoux.

Le docteur hocha doucement la tête d'un air compréhensif.

-J'en conviens ! J'ai d'ailleurs reçu les résultats des analyses de sang que nous avions faites, et vous êtes bien à 4 mois. C'est confirmé. Annonça doucement la jeune femme sans quitter sa patiente des yeux.

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr qu'elle était à quatre mois, cela aurait été trop beau d'apprendre qu'elle était en fait à moins... Ne voyant pas de réaction, le docteur enchaîna.

-Êtes-vous prête à voir votre enfant pour la première fois ?

Emma hocha lentement la tête en esquissant un sourire, et elle lui demanda gentiment de se préparer dans la salle d'examen. La jeune femme se leva alors en acquiesçant, et se dirigea vers la fameuse pièce. Lorsqu'elle entra dans celle-ci, elle remarqua que, à la différence de l'autre fois, les machines étaient allumées et ronflaient doucement, comme si elles somnolaient le temps d'être utilisées. Le siège était installé en face d'une des machines et tous les instruments médicaux semblaient n'attendre qu'elle pour prendre vie. Elle secoua la tête et alla se réfugier derrière le paravent où elle se défit de ses habits. Une fois prête, elle sortit en sous-vêtements puis découvrit le docteur assise près d'une machine, sûrement à échographie, à préparer ce dont elle aurait besoin, et Blanche qui s'était installée sur une chaise, à côté du fauteuil où Emma s'apprêtait à prendre place. Le médecin attendit qu'elle s'installe et lui sourit d'un air rassurant en la voyant regarder les machines avec inquiétude.

-Ça va bien se passer. On ne va utiliser que cette machine là. Expliqua Malrow d'une voix douce en posant la main sur l'engin en question. La machine se tenait sur des roulettes et était à sa hauteur. Elle était composée de touches dont elle ne savait pas l'utilité, de sondes, et d'un système de visualisation dont un écran qui était pour le moment noir, mais sur lequel elle devinait que se formeraient les images.

Emma hocha la tête et tenta de se détendre tandis que le docteur allumait l'écran et mettait tout en place. Elle prit un tube qu'elle ouvrit et elle le positionna au dessus de l'abdomen de sa patiente puis prévint :

-Attention, ça va être froid.

-Allez-y ! Acquiesça la sauveuse en se crispant légèrement d'anticipation.

Elle appuya alors sur la petite bouteille et du gel échographique s'écrasa sur la peau de la jeune femme. Surprise par la froideur du gel, elle sursauta légèrement. Elle avait déjà vu à la télévision ce genre de scène, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que ce gel était aussi froid... Le médecin ferma le tube et le rangea avant de revenir avec une sonde en main.

-Prête ?

-Prête. Répondit fermement Emma en secouant la tête. Elle vit Blanche sourire du coin de l'œil et ne pu s'empêcher d'être rassurée par sa présence. Elle était sensée passer cette étape avec son Capitaine, et même si elle n'était pas son homme, la figure maternelle qu'elle représentait la soulageait. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi seule. Puis elle savait bien qu'elle serait toujours là si elle avait besoin d'aide au cours des épreuves qui l'attendait dans cette grossesse et dans cette voie de maman, car elle aussi était mère.

Le médecin lui sourit et appliqua doucement la sonde sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Aussitôt, l'image sur l'écran grésilla et laissa place à des formes indistinctes. Malrow ne la regardait plus et se concentra sur l'image et sur ce qu'elle entendait : intriguée, Emma regarda l'écran, tendit l'oreille et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en réalisant.

\- C'est ... ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Le docteur esquissa un sourire sans se déconcentrer et hocha doucement la tête avant de bouger la sonde. Le bruit devint alors plus distinct, et emplit toute la pièce en faisant frissonner la future maman : celui des battements d'un cœur.

-Le plus gros bruit est votre propre cœur Mlle Swan. Le deuxième, plus faible et plus rapide, c'est bien celui de votre bébé.

La sauveuse posa lentement une main sur sa bouche, émue. Elle ne voyait rien sur l'écran pour le moment mais le fait d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur d'elle et d'avoir une preuve concrète que cet enfant vivait, l'émouvait.

-Le voilà. Murmura Malrow en souriant.

Emma regarda attentivement l'écran sans bouger d'un poil de peur que l'image ne disparaisse. Elle y était, elle allait enfin voir à son bébé.

Le sang battant rapidement sur ses tempes sous l'effet de l'excitation, elle chercha des yeux ce à quoi ressemblait son bébé, le cœur battant la chamade, puis le vit distinctement lorsque l'image s'éclaircit petit à petit, présentant sur plusieurs teintes de gris des formes plus précises. Une grande émotion l'envahit à cet instant précis et elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Vous voyez ? Ici vous avez son crâne, son visage qu'on ne voit pas encore assez bien, son cou et son corps. Déclara le docteur en pointant sur l'écran chaque partie qu'elle nommait pour les montrer à la jeune mère.

Emma hocha la tête sans trouver ses mots et sans lâcher des yeux les formes de ce bébé encore trop jeune pour être complètement formé. Tout autour d'elle s'effaçait lentement alors que ses émotions et ses pensées prenaient encore le dessus dans un tourbillon de sensations. Un puissant frisson parcourait son échine et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le fait qu'elle était en sous vêtement. Faire cette échographie la confrontait à une réalité qui commençait à se concrétiser dans son esprit et dont elle commençait à réellement prendre conscience. Les choses étaient bien réelles. C'était bien son bébé, à elle et Killian. Elle ne réalisait pas tout à fait que c'était lui qu'elle voyait à travers l'écran, que c'était l'enfant qu'elle portait et qu'elle allait élever. Même s'il n'avait pas été prévu, elle commençait à l'accepter, et cette échographie achevait de confirmer son choix de le garder. Elle esquissa un sourire sans détourner les yeux de l'écran auquel elle était scotchée. Non, elle ne regrettait pas, et elle espérait que son pirate se réveillerait bientôt pour partager son émotion avec lui. Une fois de plus, cela la peinait de ne pas pouvoir passer cet instant avec Killian, mais cet enfant était sans aucun doute une de ses raisons de se battre pour qu'il revienne à lui. Les larmes aux yeux dans un mélange de tristesse et de bonheur, elle reprit pied avec la réalité lorsque le docteur prit la parole d'une voix calme et qui ne cherchait aucunement à la brusquer.

-Tout va bien ?

Emma battit lentement des paupières et força un sourire avant de hocher la tête.

-La meilleure partie dans mon travail est, je pense, celui de voir l'émotion des jeunes parents aux échographies. C'est toujours très intense !

Emma comprenait enfin pourquoi cette échographie était souvent représentée dans les films comme un moment émouvant. Elle même était émue par ce qu'elle voyait bien qu'elle contenait ses sentiments à cet instant. Oui, elle déclarait une guerre peut être vaine à ses hormones qui décuplaient trop ses émotions à son goût...

-Voulez-vous un cliché papier ? Je peux vous l'imprimer maintenant. Déclara le docteur en enlevant la sonde qu'elle essuya avant de la remettre en place sur la machine et de débarrasser le ventre de sa patiente du gel échographique.

-Oui, je veux bien. Répondit la sauveuse, en tentant de se remettre de ses émotions. Elle se tourna vers sa mère qui avait été jusque là silencieuse, restant spectatrice de l'émotion de sa fille, et lui sourit.

-Contente de ce que tu as vu ? Demanda Blanche en la regardant et en répondant à son sourire.

-Ravie ! Sourit la sauveuse avec sincérité.

-Tant mieux alors, je suis contente d'avoir vu mon petit fils !

-Et si c'est une fille ? Demanda la jeune femme en haussant un sourcil.

-Ou ma petite fille, pardon ! Rit-elle d'un air désabusé. Elle savait bien que la jeune femme ne voulait pas savoir le sexe du bébé tant que Killian n'était pas avec elle, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer que cet enfant était un _mini Crochet_. Après tout, elle se fichait du sexe du bébé tant qu'il était en bonne santé et qu'il rendait ses deux parents heureux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder cette image en tête.

Emma secoua la tête en souriant et elle se reconcentra sur le docteur en reprenant son sérieux.

-Hum, vous n'avez vu aucune anomalie ?

Malrow s'attendait à une telle question et éteignit la machine avant de revenir près de la jeune femme.

-Non, je vous promets que tout va bien. Je n'ai rien détecté, ni pendant cette échographie ni dans les résultats de vos tests sanguins.

Emma sentit un certain soulagement l'envahir bien qu'il ne soit pas complet. Le stress était retombé, elle était contente de ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant cette séance et de savoir que tout allait bien pour le moment. Elle pouvait respirer un peu. Elle remercia alors le médecin et celle-ci enchaîna pour conclure l'examen :

-Pas besoin de vous peser, et de faire tous les autres examens, vu qu'on les a déjà fait la dernière fois. Je vous laisse donc vous rhabiller ?

La blonde acquiesça et se leva pour disparaître une seconde fois derrière le paravent où elle se revêtit rapidement puis revînt dans le bureau où sa mère avait suivi le docteur. Elle s'installa à côté de Snow et comme la dernière fois, Malrow fit un bilan :

-Bon, et bien le rendez-vous touche à sa fin. Tout va bien pour le moment donc aucun souci à se faire. Cette première échographie s'est bien déroulée et votre enfant semble bien se porter. Que de choses rassurantes, en tous cas !

Elle fit une pause pendant lequel elle prit une petite enveloppe qu'elle posa sur la table devant la sauveuse.

-Voilà comme promis le cliché de l'échographie.

Emma prit l'enveloppe en la remerciant et paya le montant de la séance. Malrow prit l'argent avec gratitude et enchaîna.

-On fixe donc le prochain rendez-vous dans un mois pile, cela vous convient ?

-C'est parfait, merci docteur Malrow !

-Je vous en prie. Répondit la jeune femme en se levant. Je pense que nous avons fait le tour mesdames, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps? Demanda-t-elle en les regardant.

La mère et la fille hochèrent la tête, et elle se levèrent toutes les deux simultanément . Le docteur fit alors le tour du bureau et alla leur ouvrir la porte. Emma et Blanche la suivirent et prirent chacune leur tour la main qu'elle leur tendait.

-Portez vous bien d'ici là Mlle Swan, je compte sur votre maman pour prendre soin de vous ? Sourit-elle.

Blanche acquiesça avec un sourire et regarda le médecin de sa fille.

-Comptez là dessus oui !

Emma sourit légèrement d'un air amer en sortant : c'était déjà ce qu'elle faisait ainsi que son père et tout le reste de la ville. Elle était condamnée à être protégée comme une enfant donc elle n'avait pas vraiment de soucis à se faire là-dessus. Mais elle devait s'avouer que c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire car elle se connaissait, et si elle s'écoutait, elle n'aurait pas fait suivre la grossesse, et elle se serait focalisée sur sa recherche de Zelena. Elle serait sûrement encore à cette heure-ci dans la forêt de Storybrooke à chercher Zelena pour pouvoir la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Cependant, confronter Zelena signifiait qu'elle devait utiliser ses pouvoirs, et étant donné qu'ils étaient détraqués pour le moment, la sauveuse irait à un suicide certain. Elle devait donc dans tous les cas rester hors de la portée de Zelena tant que l'on ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne pouvait plus risquer de se mettre en danger dans la mesure ou elle n'était plus seule. Avant elle le faisant car cela ne tenait qu'à elle de mettre sa vie en péril, mais maintenant elle vivait pour deux, et elle ne voulait plus tenter le diable au risque de perdre cet enfant. Depuis que Killian était dans un piètre état par sa faute, elle avait retenu la leçon et comptait bien tenir la première promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

-Merci pour tout, au revoir !

Sur cette dernière parole, la porte se ferma derrière elles, et elles marchèrent lentement vers la sortie.

-C'était sympa comme rendez-vous je trouve. Déclara la mère de la sauveuse en suivant sa fille à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital qu'elle commençait à trop bien connaître.

La jeune femme sourit avant de répondre.

-Oui, je pense aussi, je suis contente de cette séance. Pour une première échographie on s'en est plutôt bien sorties !

Arrivées à une intersection, l'attention de la jeune femme fut attirée par un affairement dans le couloir de gauche : le service des réanimations médicales, celui où Killian était surveillé. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant net en plein milieu du couloir, alertée par un mauvais pressentiment. Combien de chances avait-elle que toute cette agitation n'ait rien à voir avec son homme ? Ce n'était sûrement rien, mais elle devait vérifier par elle même.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Blanche en la regardant, alarmée par la nette halte de sa fille.

-Sûrement rien, j'aimerai bien passer voir Killian. Répondit Emma sans montrer son inquiétude sûrement inutile, même si son visage exprimait tout sauf la sérénité.

Elle s'engagea alors dans le couloir sans que Snow ne s'y oppose, et elle ne fut pas surprise de rencontrer le docteur Whale qui s'affairait comme il pouvait.

-Excusez-moi, que se passe-t-il ? L'interpella la sauveuse alors qu'il passait à côté d'elle, la tête baissée sur une tablette.

Il releva le visage et paru surpris de voir la sauveuse dans le coin.

-Mlle Swan ! Vous tombez bien ! S'écria-t-il avec un sourire trop heureux à son goût.

La jeune femme retint un commentaire désobligeant et fit mine de croire qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa question.

-Que se passe-t-il Whale, quelle est toute cette agitation ?

-Désolé mademoiselle, secret professionnel, je ne peux rien vous dire.

La patience dont la sauveuse faisait preuve s'envola en un clin d'œil, et elle sentit l'agacement monter d'un coup. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'énerver rapidement, mais ce docteur lui faisait perdre toute notion d'attente, et son sourire qu'il pensait charmeur au possible n'arrivait qu'à l'énerver.

-Je suis le sheriff de cette ville, vous me devez des informations si je vous les demande !

-Je croyais que vous étiez enceinte et en congé ?

Emma serra les poings et Blanche prit le relais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

-Whale !

Il sourit, comme fier de lui, et si Blanche n'avait pas été là elle l'aurait volontiers frappé.

-Bon d' accord. Se résigna t-il sans quitter son sourire. Votre pirate a eu des réactions plutôt étranges tout à l'heure. Son cœur a fait une embardée pendant près de trente minutes avant de redevenir normal, comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait dans son sommeil, mais ça pourrait devenir dangereux. Ah, et il a parlé dans son sommeil. Il vous appelait, Mlle Swan.

* * *

_Voilà, dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, encore sadique j'en conviens ! Je vous promet que les prochains chapitres seront plus agréables, notamment parce que nous allons passer en **Rated M** ! Vous allez vous demander pourquoi un **Rated M** dans une situation si compliquée mais je ne vous dirai pas le nom du ship qui fera l'objet d'un tel chapitre, et je vous laisse mijoter ! Je vous ai déjà donné trop d'indices ! Montrez moi que vous voulez la suite et elle sortira peut-être plus rapidement ! _

_ Reviews ou tout simplement en mp ( je reste disponible si vous voulez parler de fictions en général, de série ou autre ) ne soyez pas timide ! _

_En attendant, portez-vous bien,_

_Jaya'_


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 14 comme demandé ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des retours ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et qu'il sera plus agréable que le dernier, le chapitre 15 le sera sans doute encore plus je pense :)**

**Je vous poste ceci et je retourne écrire la suite **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

-Je veux le voir. Déclara sèchement Emma alors que toute l'euphorie de l'échographie qu'elle venait de faire s'envolait en éclats et qu'elle tentait d'avaler l'information qui venait de traverser les lèvres du docteur Whale.

Il hocha la tête sans protester en voyant le sérieux et la dureté que la sauveuse prenait et lui montra inutilement le chemin vers la chambre du pirate. Emma marcha en silence, sentant la tension revenir d'un coup et son cœur faire une embardée. Que se passait-il avec son homme à la fin ? Pourquoi les inquiétaient-ils autant ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement se réveiller au lieu de mettre la jeune femme dans un état constant de crainte pour sa vie ? Oui, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait chaque jour un peu plus peur pour sa vie. Même si elle tentait de ne jamais y penser pour ne pas trop souffrir, c'était dur de l'ignorer. Arrivée devant la chambre, Emma entra accompagnée de Blanche, alors que la porte était déjà grande ouverte et elle trouva des infirmières près du lit, qui s'assuraient sûrement que tout allait bien. Une des infirmières se tourna vers elle en la voyant entrer et s'empressa de l'interpeller d'une voix autoritaire en lui barrant le chemin vers le lit du patient.

-Les visites ne sont plus acceptées à cette heure-ci mesdemoiselles, et qui vous a permis d'entrer comme cela ?

Pourquoi lui compliquait-on autant la tâche aujourd'hui, elle voulait uniquement voir son pirate ! Était-ce trop demandé ? Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches et regarda l'infirmière d'un air sévère sans chercher à lui passer devant pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment : voir son homme. L'infirmière était plus grande que les deux jeunes femmes, et elle était brune. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en un chignon strict qui lui donnait un air affreusement vieux pour un visage si jeune. Elle portait des lunettes, et derrière ses verres, ses yeux bleus semblaient pétiller d'une émotion qu'Emma trouvait bien étrange. Elle fronça les sourcils en relevant ce détail avec méfiance.

-Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je suis le shérif de cette ville, alors vos horaires de visites me passent un peu au-dessus de la tête ! J'ai besoin de voir cet homme. Répondit la sauveuse sans aucun contrôle sur la colère et la frustration qui naissait progressivement en elle.

-Puis-je vous demander pourquoi le shérif de cette ville accorde tant d'intérêt à un pauvre patient ? Rétorqua l'infirmière sur la défensive en plissant les yeux d'une façon qui irrita beaucoup Emma.

Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme mais elle commençait à l'énerver. Cela l'étonnait encore que des habitants de Storybrooke ignorent son identité après les avoir tant protégés ces dernières années, mais là n'était pas la question et elle s'en fichait un peu. Est-ce que le corps médical de cet hôpital s'était concerté pour l'empêcher de rendre visite à Killian ? Elle n'avait jamais eu de problème pour le voir jusque-là, et elle était prête à parier que le refus de la laisser passer et l'éclat qu'elle observait dans les yeux de cette infirmière étaient tout sauf anodins. La remarque de cette infirmière la faisait passer pour un shérif qui ne s'occupait absolument pas des habitants de cette ville comme elle croyait le penser, or ce n'était absolument pas le cas. L'ignorance de cette femme était-elle réelle ou était-ce simplement le résultat d'une jalousie mal placée ? Emma était loin de ne pas se soucier des habitants de Storybrooke et Killian ne serait sûrement pas dans ce lit d'hôpital si elle n'était pas aussi obstinée à écarter tout danger de la petite ville... Emma se troubla encore une fois de l'insouciance de cette femme, et alla même jusqu'à se demander si ce n'était pas une personne étrangère à la forêt enchantée... C'était probable, au vu de son manque de connaissance en ce qui concernait l'histoire de cette ville et les figures importantes de celle-ci. Elle ne voulait pas se vanter de son statut particulier de sauveuse, car cela ne l'intéressait pas et elle était loin de le prendre comme un cadeau vu le travail et les inconvénients que cela lui apportaient, mais à priori, tout le monde savait à peu près qui elle était, au moins de loin pour les avoir délivré de la malédiction et pour leur avoir rendu leurs souvenirs.

Elle ferma les poings en s'apprêtant à répondre et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ce fut Blanche qui prit la parole et qui calma les choses.

-Parce que c'est son fiancé et que le docteur Whale nous a permis de passer.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de surprise et perdit toute sa dureté et sa froideur pour prendre un air confus et maladroit.

-Ah... Et bien, je... Je vais vous laisser alors. On sera à côté si vous avez besoin de plus d'informations.

Sur cette réponse, les infirmières échangèrent un regard et s'éclipsèrent en un rien de temps. Emma soupira d'exaspération et Whale entra dans la petite chambre avant que la porte ne se ferme. La jeune femme se laissa alors tomber dans la chaise posée près du lit de Killian sur laquelle elle s'asseyait à chaque fois qu'elle lui rendait visite et elle prit doucement sa main avant de regarder les machines qui entouraient le corps inerte de son pirate. Elles étaient toutes allumées ou clignotaient juste, et elles semblaient toutes autant cruelles les unes que les autres. L'une d'elle faisait du bruit et elle devina aisément à la courbe qui se formait sur l'écran que c'était la machine en question qui mesurait les battements de son cœur.

Elle posa son autre main sur sa bouche, en sentant que cela ne présageait rien de bon...

-Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demanda Emma d'une voix qu'elle voulait forte et dure mais qui trembla malgré elle.

Elle tentait de cacher son trouble, mais le désespoir semblait revenir avec tellement de violence qu'il prenait le pouvoir sur son être. Elle regardait toujours les machines, avec une crainte immense, comme si elle avait peur qu'elles lui enlèvent son homme en un instant en faisant un bruit anormal. Ses oreilles commençaient à s'habituer aux bruits répétitifs que faisaient les différentes machines et elle savait dès lors pertinemment qu'elle était capable de remarquer si des bruits s'y rajoutaient ou changeaient juste de fréquence. Le docteur se racla la gorge et elle sentit dans son dos qu'il échangeait un regard avec Blanche lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées pleines de méfiance pour ces machines, qui pourtant ne faisaient uniquement l'objet des retranscriptions de son état de santé.

-Et je veux la vérité. Ne prenez pas la peine de me mentir pour me ménager. Ajouta la sauveuse d'une voix plus froide et moins tremblante cette fois-ci. Il hésita un instant et lança un regard à Blanche d'un air très peu assuré.

-C'est difficile d'en tirer un diagnostic clair pour le moment. Son état me fait énormément penser à celui de David avant que la première malédiction ne soit brisée.

Elle secoua la tête alors que cela ne répondait pas à sa question, et la jeune femme enchaîna d'un air agacé sans vraiment écouter la réponse qu'on lui donnait.

-Savez-vous s'il va se réveiller ?

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est quelque chose de vraiment aléatoire donc ça peut dépendre. Enfin...

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, hésitant à poursuivre, mais la sauveuse se tourna franchement vers lui et le regarda d'un air menaçant afin de l'inciter presque méchamment à continuer : comme elle l'avait demandé, elle ne voulait pas être ménagée par des mensonges qui ne ferait qu'alimenter de faux espoirs.

-Il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne se réveille pas... Lâcha-t-il comme s'il se défaisait d'un poids immense qui lui pesait affreusement sur les épaules, ou qui l'obligeait simplement à craindre la réaction du shérif vu l'annonce qu'il lui faisait, même s'il se doutait que cette possibilité avait forcément effleuré l'esprit vif de la jeune femme. Il reprit :

-Votre pirate est sous perfusion, et maintenant sous surveillance intensive. À ce stade-là, on ne peut qu'attendre et ça risque de prendre du temps. Ses seuls signes de vie étant des accélérations du rythme cardiaque, rien ne peut nous dire s'il va finir par se réveiller, surtout si son cœur fait de tels bonds... Il peut très bien s'arrêter d'un jour où l'autre sans qu'on ne puisse comprendre pourquoi, comme il a pu accélérer aujourd'hui.

Emma savait très bien que cela n'allait pas être facile, encore plus avec de telles nouvelles... Des variations du rythme cardiaque étaient visibles mais cela ne voulait rien dire ou cela ne présageait juste rien de bon... Elle pinça les lèvres alors que son espoir de le voir se réveiller un jour diminuait malgré elle.

-On va attendre, il va se réveiller. Intervint Blanche en voyant que sa fille ne réagissait pas aux dires du docteur.

Emma leva un regard désespéré sur Killian qui semblait uniquement endormi. Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple... Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, elle le lui interdisait formellement. Elle tentait de croire Blanche mais elle avait beaucoup de mal. Un sanglot lui prit la gorge et elle tenta tant bien que mal de le ravaler. Comme un flot incontrôlable qu'elle maudissait intérieurement, les larmes inondèrent ses yeux qu'elle ferma aussitôt, toujours tournée vers son homme et se cachant des deux personnes présentes dans son dos.

-Emma, je t'attends dehors... Déclara soudainement Blanche d'une voix compatissante. Elle savait très bien que sa fille avait besoin d'être seule avec son pirate un moment, et elle savait aussi que cela soulagerait la jeune femme le temps qu'elle reprenne son aplomb.

Effectivement, Emma se sentie presque soulagée lorsque tout le monde sortit de la pièce et qu'elle se retrouva seule, libre de parler, de pleurer, d'injurier l'homme qui l'a mettait dans de tels états. Elle se laissa aller à son désespoir qui une fois de plus prenait le dessus bien qu'elle ait passé beaucoup de temps à l'étouffer pour le faire taire. Il reprenait sa revanche et elle se sentait horriblement faible. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en tentant de se calmer et lâcha la main de son pirate pour écraser avec rage les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas céder aussi facilement au désespoir après l'avoir tant réprimé, d'autant plus qu'elle était préparée à ce genre de nouvelle depuis qu'il était dans le coma. Mais l'entendre de la voix même de Whale rendait les choses réelles... Elle avait tant ignorée cette possibilité tout en restant secrètement consciente de sa probabilité, que le fait que cela deviennent brutalement réel la chamboulait. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller ainsi. Rien n'était encore sûr et cela ne le serait sûrement jamais tant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas... « Aléatoire », avait dit Whale... Combien de chance avait-elle que Killian se réveille ? Elle refusait la possibilité qu'il n'ouvre jamais les yeux. Elle ne pourrait pas survivre à une telle chose... Il n'y avait aucune certitude, et la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était attendre. Attendre avec la boule au ventre, avec cette constante crainte de ne plus jamais le voir hors de ce lit d'hôpital. Voilà ce à quoi elle était condamnée. Elle secoua la tête en baissant les yeux sur ses mains, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Non, le désespoir n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle savait qu'elle devait garder espoir mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, comme si le contrôle qu'elle avait sur ses émotions s'était envolé... Elle se calma peu à peu en respirant doucement et lentement, et elle chercha à se retrouver dans le flot de sombres pensées qui l'avait envahît un instant plutôt. Elle prit la parole lorsque sa voix le lui permit et qu'elle était sûre d'être capable de monologuer un peu.

\- Tu vois dans quel état je suis maintenant ?

Elle fit une pause, sentant que la colère allait faire surface sans trop comprendre pourquoi et reprit.

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu peur de te perdre... Pourquoi tu me fais vivre de telles choses ? J'ai compris la leçon Killian... Il faut que tu te réveilles maintenant...

Elle s'arrêta une seconde fois, en prenant sa respiration. Elle hésita un instant à changer de sujet puis se décida. Elle devait quitter ce désespoir et lui parler un peu de ce qui pouvait les motiver tous les deux. Autant elle dans sa désespérante attente de le voir ouvrir les yeux, que son pirate dans son sommeil qui devait sûrement se débattre avec ses démons. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose au-delà de leur amour et leur complicité qu'elle voulait désespérément retrouver et qu'elle voyait comme une motivation pour eux deux.

\- J'ai... J'ai fait la première échographie. Enfin, techniquement c'est sensé être la deuxième mais compte tenu de la situation, c'est la première... J'aurai aimé que tu sois là Killian, afin que je vois ta réaction et que je puisse partager ce moment privilégié avec toi... Tu rates tellement de choses... Je t'en prie, sors de ce foutu coma, je ne peux pas vivre tout ça toute seule... J'ai besoin de toi ! On a besoin de toi...

Elle respira lentement en posant une main sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux s'inondaient une seconde fois.

\- Espèce d'imbécile, je vais sûrement te tuer si tu te réveilles en fin de compte...

Elle soupira et sortit le cliché de l'échographie que Malrow lui avait donné pour le poser sur la table de chevet.

-Si tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir respecté ma promesse, pense au moins à cette motivation-là. Si ta rancune envers moi est bien réelle, pense au moins à cet enfant et à l'absence d'un père que tu lui imposeras en restant dans ce coma. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que cela représente. Puis, je vais me répéter, mais je n'attends que toi pour me faire pardonner.

Elle fit une nouvelle pause pour prendre le temps de formuler mentalement sa phrase avant de reprendre.

-Ne me fais pas désespérer trop longtemps Killian... Je t'en prie.

Elle le regarda avec peine et c'est sur cette dernière parole qu'elle reprit la main de son amant, comme si son contact irrésistible et irrépressible lui manquait.

C'était trop pour elle, elle voulait désespérément retrouver son pirate et elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre... Comment lutter contre un coma ? Elle savait comment se battre contre un vilain, mais pas contre la médecine... Elle soupira et au moment où ses doigts se mirent à caresser le dos de la main de Killian comme elle le faisait fréquemment, la jeune femme fut prise de tournis. Surprise par le malaise qui l'envahissait, elle cligna des yeux en gémissant faiblement. Le son des machines qui l'entouraient se perdit progressivement, semblant venir de trop loin, et sa vision se troubla lentement. Elle se pencha en avant sur sa chaise en gémissant une seconde fois sous l'effet du vertige qui devint curieusement enivrant. Cela n'avait rien de déplaisant, c'était au contraire grisant et accompagné d'une adrénaline soudaine et inappropriée. Elle tenta vainement de garder les yeux ouverts et se cala contre le dossier de la chaise sous l'effet du vertige qui lui faisait agréablement tourner la tête. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit brutalement et la sensation l'obligea à fermer les paupières. Tout autour d'elle sembla tourner et un puissant flash l'assailli : une sensation qu'elle connaissait trop bien lui effleura les reins et elle se cambra légèrement. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors brusquement et des sens depuis trop longtemps endormis s'éveillèrent. Un grand frisson la parcouru entièrement, se promenant délicieusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de descendre dans son dos et de s'échouer dans le bas de son ventre. La sensation était électrifiante et la força à se redresser d'un coup sur sa chaise.

_\- Emma... Souffla une voix gémissante à son oreille. _

Elle se retint de répondre et une main se referma doucement sur la sienne, entremêlant ainsi tendrement leurs doigts en la faisant légèrement sursauter.

Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux de peur d'être victime d'un sort, et de façon complètement désorientée, Emma lança des regards furtifs tout autour d'elle. Non, elle n'avait pas bougée, elle était toujours dans la chambre de Killian, assise sur la chaise près du lit. Que diable s'était-il passé ?! Haletante et presque en sueur, la jeune femme devinait même que ses joues avaient viré au rouge et elle passa sa main de libre sur son visage, en tentant d'apaiser l'ébranlement de son corps. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il venait de se produire mais cela la mettait dans un drôle d'état. Elle avait chaud, son corps entier était en feu et l'excitation ne descendait pas. Tremblante, elle se frictionna les cuisses pour rapidement dissiper les dernières sensations grisantes qui l'avaient envahi si soudainement, qui continuait d'être présentes à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et qui la rendait si agitée. Elle souffla longuement, toujours troublée de ce qu'il venait d'arriver et c'est une fois ses esprits retrouvés mais aussi la température et la tension passées, qu'elle se retourna vers Killian. Il n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours allongé, immobile, et inerte. Il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, elle en était sûre. À tous les coups c'était seulement un mauvais tour de la part de Zelena pour mieux la faire souffrir en ravivant d'anciennes sensations... Elle finirait par trouver ce qu'il venait de passer, elle se le promettait. Elle s'attarda sur la vue qu'elle avait et le regarda encore une fois sans pouvoir se lasser de contempler sa beauté. Même s'il était à l'hôpital, il restait à ses yeux le beau pirate brun aux yeux océan qu'elle aimait tant et qui était le père de son enfant... Elle descendit les yeux sur leurs mains et se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que chacun des doigts de son homme s'étaient refermés sur les siens. Elle sursauta en le remarquant et se leva brusquement pour se rapprocher du lit.

-Killian ! Tu m'entends ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse mais elle avait enfin une preuve qu'il était encore vivant, et peut être à l'écoute de ce qu'elle disait. Elle pinça les lèvres devant ce manque de réponse et de sa main de libre, elle caressa avec douceur sa joue. Elle commençait à jurer intérieurement contre ce sort qui avait attiré son attention au point de l'empêcher d'être attentive à de tel signe de la part de son pirate inconscient.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, je te le promets. Tu vas sortir de ce coma Killian Jones, je te le promets.

Elle caressa une dernière fois sa joue puis déroba doucement sa main de la sienne avant de se reculer du lit. Elle continua de le regarder sans pouvoir détacher son regard de la vue de cet homme et se força à à se détourner. A peine l'idée de sortir de cette salle pour rejoindre Blanche lui effleurait l'esprit, que le voir lui manquait de nouveau. Elle se fit violence pour ne pas rester trop longtemps, afin de ne pas faire attendre sa mère plus que nécessaire étant donné qu'il commençait à se faire vraiment tard. Elle finit par s'éloigner et sortit de la chambre de Killian sur un dernier regard plein de crainte jeté à son amant. Toujours autant préoccupée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle referma la porte derrière elle en réfléchissant rapidement... Zelena aurait-elle osé revenir en ville sans qu'elle ne s'en soit aperçu pour poursuivre la sauveuse après avoir cloué son pirate au lit ? Elle fronça les sourcils à cette question et découvrit en se retournant vers le couloir Blanche assise sur l'un des sièges disposés contre le mur et la rejoignit prestement, pas encore certaine de vouloir lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer pour l'inquiéter un peu plus.

Elle se leva en la voyant arriver et arbora une mine inquiète quant à l'état de sa fille.

-Ça va aller Emma ?

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête avant de répondre :

-Je n'ai pas trop le choix, et je ne lui laisse pas non plus le choix : il faut qu'il se réveille.

Blanche acquiesça et rajouta de façon compatissante en cherchant à la réconforter comme elle pouvait.

-Il faut garder espoir, même si je sais que ce n'est pas simple.

La sauveuse ne répondit rien à cette remarque car elle savait pertinemment que son espoir était encore faible malgré le signe de vie clair que son pirate lui avait donné en refermant sa main sur la sienne. Mais ça, elle ne lui dirait sûrement pas... Lui parler de cette main la mènerait à parler de ce flash qui l'avait envahi et elle savait qu'elle ne serait sûrement pas assez à l'aise pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé... Ce n'était sûrement pas important mais elle tenait à se charger elle-même de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, sans inquiéter ses parents et leur rajouter des tâches en plus de ce dont ils se chargeaient à sa place tandis qu'elle était consignée à domicile...

Elles s'engagèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie de l'hôpital et regagnèrent la voiture pour rentrer. Si la journée avait globalement été longue et ennuyante pour Emma, la soirée était plus nuancée : d'un côté, elle avait maintenant la certitude ou presque que son enfant allait bien, et de l'autre, l'état de Killian était toujours plus flou...

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'oubliez pas de commenter dans le carré blanc juste en dessous ! Portez vous bien, et à la prochaine pour un chapitre à la température plus élevée ! :) **

**Jaya**


	15. Chapter 15

Comme je suis gentille, et que j'aime beaucoup écrire, je vous partage maintenant le chapitre 15 ! C'est un **Rated M** donc si ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous appréciez, n'allez pas plus loin. Je préfère tout de même vous prévenir que c'est relativement "doux", donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose de cru ou autre. Ce n'est pas mon style, mais après, tout dépend du niveau de M que vous êtes prêts à supporter. Lecteurs prévenus, **Rated M** dans les lignes qui vont suivre !

Merci pour vos reviews !

ENJOY !

* * *

Chapitre 15 : 

_ Emma Swan cligna doucement des yeux pour sortir de sa léthargie et revint à elle comme si elle pouvait en un battement de cil oublier toute la rêverie qui l'avait __saisie. __une seconde plus tôt. Comme si sa __son esprit __venait de loin, elle prit quelques secondes à reprendre conscience avec la réalité et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Cherchant ses repères, elle jeta de rapide__s__ coup__s__ d'œil paniqués autour d'elle pour tenter de rafraichir sa mémoire quant à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se frappa instantanément au regard bleu océan qui la fixait avec un mélange d'intérêt et d'inquiétude. Aussitôt, elle s'apaisa et ancra son regard dans l'étendue calme des pupilles qui l'observaient. Elle n'avait plus besoin de s'inquiéter, il était là. Elle sourit d'un air rassurant. Comment avait-elle pu s'absenter mentalement de la fête au point de perdre conscience de ce qu'elle faisait ? C'était sûrement les effluves d'alcool qui commençaient à monter délicieusement à la tête de la jeune femme tandis que le bal se déroulait dans les rires bruyants et les sourires plus discrets. C'était sans __doute __pour cela qu'elle avait commencé à rêver alors qu'elle attendait que la danse commence. Killian Jones ne détourna pas une seule fois le regard de la jeune femme blonde qu'il commenç__a__ à faire tourner au rythme de la musique qui début__ait__ doucement. Alors que la danse commençait lentement et qu'ils entraient dans un mouvement encore lent et rapproché, Emma en profita pour embrasser le pirate au creux de son cou lorsque personne ne les regardait. Elle sentit un puissant frisson le parcourir contre elle et le regarda avec un sourire satisfait et un air joueur. Elle devait le rassurer__ ;__ elle __était __là, et lui accordait maintenant toute son attention. _

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment Swan. Murmura-t-il en souriant, sans montrer une réelle opposition à ce que la jeune femme venait d'entreprendre. _

_Le son de sa voix grave contre elle la fit frémir et elle sourit un peu plus en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou pour le mouvement suivant._

_\- Dommage... Souffla-t-elle d'une voix suggestive._

_-Je prendrai ma revanche... Frissonna-il pour répondre à sa provocation._

_Il lui sourit en la serrant doucement contre lui et prit sa main en entremêlant leurs doigts avant de la faire tourner encore une fois. Sa robe blanche vola autour d'elle alors qu'elle virevoltait d'un pied à l'autre, et son doux parfum se répandit dans ses mouvements jusqu'au pirate qui la regardait, les yeux toujours plein d'amour pour elle. Un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme se sentait heureuse et délivrée de tout poids et tout désespoir qu'elle avait récemment ressenti. Le coma n'était pas réel, seul le Killian qu'elle avait devant les yeux comptait et elle ne pouvait pas être plus soulagée de le voir en vie. Ce n'avait été qu'un affreux cauchemar et maintenant elle pouvait respirer. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi un tel film s'était déroulé dans sa tête alors qu'elle était physiquement présente à ce bal, mais elle préférait toujours se rassurer en se disant que rien de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé n'était réel bien que les flashs semblaient outrageusement réalistes. Ce qu'elle vivait présentement était réel, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait pour elle. La main qu'elle tenait la confortait dans l'idée que cet homme appartenait bien à la seule réalité auquel elle devait croire, et que tout le reste était faux. Un cauchemar qui continuait de la hanter même éveillée, voilà ce que c'était. Malgré la présence de Killian tous les jours à ses côtés et le fait qu'il ait survécu à Rumplestil__t__skin, elle continuait de cauchemarder, de sa mort généralement, o__u__ alors d'un coma qui la jetait dans un désespoir atroce dont elle ne sortait qu'au réveil. Ce bal était censé lui changer les idées, pourquoi n'arrivai__t-__elle pas à __s__e sortir ces idées de la tête ? Cela faisait bien deux semaines qu'elle tentait de s'en remettre, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. Son subconscient était constamment en alerte, et la mettait dans un état de crainte constant pour la vie de son homme. Elle soupira discrètement, et tenta de se vider l'esprit. Elle devait être heureuse de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec son pirate et profiter de l'instant présent. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser que son homme allait disparaitre, car il était bien en face d'elle. Personne ne s'en prendrait à lui ce soir, ils étaient en sécurité. Elle respira lentement et lui fit face pour entamer un autre mouvement. Elle en profita pour le regarder et admira son visage, remarquant encore une fois cette mèche rebelle qui descendait sur son front, lui donnant l'irrépressible envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour la remettre en place. Elle sentit à cet instant, que ses pensées noires commençaient à la quitter pour laisser place au soulagement et la tranquillité. Il était là, et sa présence commençait à reprendre son importance sur ses peurs. Il la faisait danser comme un dieu, et lorsque le rythme de la musique ralentit pour s'éteindre sur une note légère, le sourire heureux qu'il arborait finit par lui faire oublier ses histoires de cauchemar et de coma. Elle faisait maintenant la distinction entre ses rêves et la réalité : Killian Jones était en vie tout autant qu'elle, et elle ne laisserait rien ni personne gâcher cette soirée durant laquelle elle était censée se détendre et prendre un peu de plaisir. Elle finirait par se détendre, elle en était sûre, __c'était juste une question de temps. _

_Quelque__s__ instant__s__ plus tard, le décor fastueux qui les entourait changea , et la jeune femme se retrouva dans un couloir dont elle ne percevait pas les détails. Cela lui sembl__ait__ à cet instant superfl__u__, inutil__e__ et inintéressan__t__. Même en se concentrant quelques secondes, aucu__n__ trai__t__ distinc__t__ ne lui parvint. Elle était toujours dans sa robe de bal blanche, et pressait le pas, suivi__e__ de près par son pirate à une main qui se laissait guider. Sa voix lui venait de loin et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens de ce qu'il lui disait, comme si ses dires se brouillaient à ses oreilles, mais elle se réconfortait une fois de plus de sa présence par la main qu'elle tenait avec possession. Elle se sentit sourire bêtement, comme heureuse de se trouver là avec cet homme qu'elle guidait à travers des couloirs qu'elle ne_ _reconnaissait à peine et dont elle se fichait éperdument. Non, l'objet de son attention n'était autre que le Capitaine Killian Jones et elle comptait bien finir la soirée à ses côtés. Elle allait lui demander comment __il avait __trouvé le buffet, mais elle sentit un cercle froid se refermer sur son bras, la forçant à se retourner, et des lèvres exigeantes s'écrasèrent cont__r__e les siennes sans qu'elle n'y soit préparée. Un puissant frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit son corps être compressé __entre __le mur du couloir et __le torse __du pirate. Elle étouffa un juron dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux et pris son visage en coupe sans lâcher la clé qu'elle tenait dans la main. Killian glissa sa main de libre sur la sienne et lui soutira dans une caresse, la clé sans qu'elle ne s'y oppose. Il déverrouilla alors la porte dont ils étaient proches et __la vieille poignée dorée __céda, s'ouvrant sur une chambre. Killian mit fin au baiser et sourit doucement en observant attentivement la jeune femme qui prit le temps de redescendre de son nuage d'extase en soufflant doucement._

_-Ça, c'était pour tout à l'heure. Murmura-t-il tendrement en prenant soin de souffler à quelques millimètres à peine de ses lèvres. _

_Elle tenta de les capturer à nouveau, __mais il se soutira en lui servant __adressant__ un sourire vicieux et joueur__, le __même qu'elle lui avait servi lorsqu'ils avaient dansé et qu'elle n'avait cessé d'aviver chez lui d'irréfrénables envies en ponctuant leur danse de frissons irrésistibles. _

_Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en réprimant un sourire trop heureux. Sans prévenir, elle les précipita dans la chambre et plongea sur les lèvres de cet homme qui l__a__ tentait beaucoup trop pour __que __cela soit humain. Elle referma la porte en le plaquant doucement contre celle-ci et sentit un gémissement de surprise sortir de sa gorge sans qu'il ne put se contrôler__. L__'excitation monta d'un coup alors qu'il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres et qu'il la colla fiévreusement contre lui en passant doucement une main dans ses boucles blondes. Elle répondit avec passion au baiser en sentant son corps s'enflammer au contact de celui de son pirate et se cambra légèrement pour mieux le sentir contre elle. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux en approfondissant un peu plus le baiser, débutant une lutte sans merci pour le dominer. A court d'air, ils se séparèrent, et Emma sourit sans quitter son air taquin, __tandis qu'il laissait basculer sa tête contre la porte. __Elle souffla doucement en tentant de calmer l'emballement de sa respiration et le climat de son corps, devenu volcanique. _

_\- Prévient avant un tel assaut Killian. Susurra-t-elle en se mordant une seconde fois la lèvre inférieure. _

_Il sourit doucement et posa un léger baiser sur sa joue avant de murmurer à son oreille._

_-Pourquoi ça ? Je perdrai mon effet de surprise._

_Il sourit alors d'un air joueur et se déroba à son contact en imposant soudainement une distance entre eux qui ne plut pas à la jeune femme. Il fit quelques pas en direction du lit, et Emma se retourna en le regardant, un sourcil haussé à la fois de surprise et de frustration. _

_-Un effet que tu ne sembles pas vouloir alimenter_ _? ironisa-t-elle en se rapprochant._

_Il secoua la tête en esquissant un rire enjoué, voyant clair dans le jeu de la sauveuse, avant de prendre un air sérieux._

_-Pour nous mettre dans un mauvais état pour demain ? Non __mon __amour, pas ce soir__. Ce __ne serait pas raisonnable et pas très honnête pour nos hôtes. _

_Emma fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta d'un coup à une trentaine de centimètre__s__ de lui__, p__erdant son sourire pour prendre un air perplexe, comme si sa remarque la faisait hésiter. _

_\- En plus tu as abusé sur l'alcool. Fit-t-il remarquer en lui tendant la main. _

_-Alors là ! Pas du tout ! S'écria-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur._

_Elle attrapa sa main, et il la ramena fermement à lui. N'imaginant __pas être __attirée__ avec __autant de force, la jeune femme n'anticipa pas son geste et s'emmêla les pieds dans sa robe. Elle perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse à son pirate en l'attrapant par le col pour ne pas finir au sol. __Celui-ci comprit trop tard ce qu'il se passait et, déstabilisé, fut incontestablement attiré par le sol sur lequel il s'écrasa au pied du lit en entrainant la jeune femme avec lui. __Décidément, l'alcool inhibait leur sens à tous les deux. Killian grimaça de douleur et Emma se redressa en s'asseyant sur lui__,__ pos__ant__ doucement une main sur sa joue. Ses hantises revenant au grand galop malgré la banalité de la chute, elle s'empressa de demander, ses traits se déformant __d__'inquiétude :_

_-Killlian, ça va ?! _

_Il hocha doucement la tête alors que la douleur s'estomp__ait__ lentement, sans se presser, et il ne montra rien de __s__on mal physique passager afin de la tranquilliser. Il la regarda plutôt en se plongeant une fois de plus dans son regard émeraude, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'apprécier la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, même s'il ne sembla__it__ toujours pas vouloir céder. _

_ -Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir abusé sur la boisson à ce que je vois. Souffla-t-elle._

_Il sourit alors qu'elle tapait juste, et s'assit en l'attirant tout de même à lui comme il avait voulu initialement le faire. _

_-C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Murmura-t-il plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son visage. _

_Son souffle lécha délicieusement les lèvres de la jeune femme et l'incita à poursuivre même si ses paroles étaient censées la dissuader de continuer dans cette voie-__là. __Un puissant frisson s'empara de son être, forçant sa tête à s'embuer encore un peu plus. Les frontières entre ce qui était raisonnable et ce qui ne l'était pas se brouillèrent complètement dans son esprit, peut-être à cause de l'alcool ou de Killian, mais dans tous les cas elle ne pouvait pas résister aux pulsions qu'il avait réveillé__es__ en elle comme à chaque fois qu'il la provoquait. Sans tenir compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, elle prit doucement possession des lèvres qui venaient une fois de plus de la tenter et de la faire céder __malgré __toute la raison dont son pirate faisait preuve. Elle ferma les yeux en se laissant emporter par les douces sensations qui affluaient les unes après les autres, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne mit pas longtemps à abandonner toute résistance, et prit rapidement part au baiser qu'Emma initiait. Plus tendre et doux, le baiser n'était plus aussi sauvage que le premier et chacun se délectait de ce moment de douceur, sachant pertinemment qu'ils s'engageaient tous les deux dans une direction __d'__où aucun retour n'était possible. Killian se prit au jeu et attrapa avec douceur la lèvre inférieure de la jeune femme entre ses dents pour la mordiller. Emma gémit à ce traitement en sentant sa respiration s'accélérer, et le pirate lâcha sa prise avant de l'embrasser plus fougueusement. Il referma progressivement ses bras sur elle et réduit la distance entre leurs corps qui était devenue presque irritable. Maintenant assise sur ses instincts primaux, elle joua doucement de sa position et imita consciencieusement un faible mouvement de va et vient en frottant son bassin au sien. Il grogna instantanément en crispant sa main valide dans son dos, avant de descendre __sa main et son crochet __sur ses hanches pour les attraper fermement et faire cesser cette douce torture. Ce contact eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique et Emma se cambra en laissant un grand frisson la parcourir. Il vint se promener délicieusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de descendre dans son dos et de venir s'échouer dans le bas de son ventre. Sa respiration s'accéléra. _

_-On __o__ublie… que tes parents… sont dans la chambre…d'à côté. Réussit-il à articuler entre deux baisers d'une voix déformée par l'ivresse causé__e__ par la jeune femme. _

_En manque cruel d'air, __Emma __mit fin au baiser et descendit ses mains sur son col, qu'elle attrapa fermement pour le garder contre elle __tout __en collant son front au sien, les yeux fermés d'un plaisir non feint. _

_-On va tâcher d'être discret__s__ alors. _

_Le pirate rit doucement d'un air moqueur en la regardant avec un sourire provocateur. _

_-Tu n'y arriveras pas Emma, pas avec moi. _

_A cet instant, la jeune femme eut à la fois envie de le frapper et de ravager son corps mais __elle __fit appel à tout son self control pour se retenir. Son arrogance aurait raison d'elle un jour, mais cela faisait partie de son charme, et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle adorait l'assurance qu'il __montrait __dans ces moments-là. Elle choisit plutôt __de h__ausser un sourcil de déf__i__ face à cette provocation. _

_-Ne cherche pas à me tester Killian, tu vas le regretter. Gronda-t-elle en regardant ses lèvres avec une envie dévorante. Elle le vit déglutir en perdant son sourire, et d'un air réjou__i__, elle appliqua délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou en souriant doucement. Ses mains glissèrent avec une lenteur __cruelle __sur son torse en douces caresses, et dénudèrent celui-ci avec une habilité experte qui lui fit perdre la tête. Il balança sa tête en arrière et la jeune femme le força à s'allonger. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû la provoquer ? _

_Elle le sentit retenir sa respiration lorsque ses lèvres s'aventurèrent sur son ventre et __jusqu'__à la limite de son pantalon, qu'elle défit suffisamment lentement pour le faire languir tout en regardant avec un sourire satisfait le dési__r__ et l'impatience composer son visage et le reste de son corps. Se retrouvant en sous-vêtement__s__, complètement à la merci de la jeune femme, le capitaine comprit que son destin était scellé et qu'il ne pourrait pas y réchapper__. A__lors il s'abandonna et se prépara plutôt à la bataille qui allait suivre contre lui-même. Emma le regarda un instant avant de descendre le regard sur les désirs de son homme qu'elle prenait plaisir à éveiller. Elle se mordit la lèvre et le débarrassa de son dernier vêtement pour pouvoir l'admirer en toute liberté. Killian la regarda en suivant chacun de ses gestes, le souffle court, et la vit sourire d'un air carnassier avant de mettre ses mains en action autour de son envie ardente. Il gémit en fermant les yeux lorsque ses doigts de fées embrumèrent un peu plus son esprit déjà retourné. Son contrôle ne tarderait pas à lâcher à ce rythme-là, et il savait qu'Emma en avait connaissance. Alors qu'une puissante vague de chaleur embrasa__it__ ses reins, le nom de la jeune femme lui échappa d'une voix erratique qui sembla__it__ venir de trop loin. C'était plus fort que lui… Elle se délecta de cette première marque de faiblesse qu'il montrait et fut incitée à continuer de favoriser son plaisir en accélérant le rythme. Elle le désirait, mais ses propres envies allaient attendre. Celles de son pirate comptaient pour le moment, et elle voulait le voir en extase grâce à elle. Bientôt, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un autre gémissement et alors que le dernier fil de son contrôle allait se briser entre ses mains, il se redressa en ouvrant brusquement les yeux et permuta __précipitamment __leu__r__ positio__n__, la forçant ainsi à cesser toute torture. Les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle sur le sol, lui donn__ant__ un air angélique qui était complètement paradoxal au sourire fier et triomphant qu'elle arborait et __au __supplice contre son propre plaisir qu'elle venait de lui faire subir. Ella s'humecta les lèvres en le regardant d'un air tentateur qui le rendit presque fou et il ne put se s'empêcher de s'emparer fougueusement de cette bouche qui ne cherchait qu'à le provoquer. Se soulevant au-dessus de la jeune femme, il força la barrière de ses lèvres, et l'embrassa avec toute la passion du monde. Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir et il ne tarda pas à descendre ses lèvres dans son cou en la faisant frissonner. Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un gémissement et fourragea de ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns en tirant sur ceux-ci sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il suscitait en elle. Il fit une courte pause pour faire tomber avec la plus grande douceur sa robe blanche de bal dans laquelle elle avait dansé toute la soirée. Se trouvant en sous-vêtements devant lui, Killian prit le temps de l'admirer toute entière et __de __lui rappel__er__ une énième __fois __combien elle était belle. Emma sourit en rougissant légèrement. Il la faisait se sentir belle et elle aimait cette sensation et ce regard d'océan en pleine tempête sur elle. Il vint l'embrasser avec tendresse avant de reprendre son excursion, et fit tomber le premier rempart dévoilant à ses yeux assombris de désir ses deux courbures de Vénus. Il posa délicatement sa bouche experte sur les parcelles de peau les plus sensibles_ _dont il était sûr d'obtenir une réaction en l__es__ activant. La jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre et gémit faiblement alors que les frissons de plaisi__r__ se succédaient. A force de torturer ses monts de déess__e__, ses plaintes devinrent plus audibles, et Kil__l__ian sourit contre sa peau avant de descendre ses lèvres. Emma se maudit et s'acharna sur sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle torturait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que la flemme qui avait pris naissance aux creux de ses reins s'intensifiait. Elle avait terriblement chaud, et les vagues de chaleu__r__ qui allaient suivre n'allai__ent__ pas l'aider à garder le contrôle. Cet homme était le meilleur pour lui faire perdre les pédales, et ce jou__r__-ci n'était pas une exception. Alors qu'il s'approchait de son but, il défit lentement le dernier rempart de sa féminité et vint délivrer la lèvre maintenant en sang que la jeune femme martyrisait pour en prendre fiévreusement possession. Il descendit simultanément sa main valide sur le corps de la jeune femme qui se tortillait déjà sous lui, et la caressa tendrement en gagnant son bas ventre qui lui était déjà douloureux et engorgé de plaisir. Elle gémit dans sa bouche en tremblant d'anticipation alors qu'il s'aventura__it__ à la limit__e__ de son intimité, à l'intérieu__r__ de sa cuisse, et l'effleura__it__ de façon joueuse. Elle gronda de frustration en sentant qu'elle allait imploser s'il ne la satisfaisait pas et, après l'avoir fait languir pendant quelques minutes, il lui donna ce qu'elle voulait désespérément d'un mouvement fluide en appuyant concrètement sur ce bouton qu'il savait si sensible. Elle gémit plus fort en se cambrant et se souleva légèrement pour intensifier le contact alors qu'il ne lui procurait encore pas assez de sensation. Alors que ses doigts se mirent en mouvement, elle recommença, et se mût pour créer un mouvement de va et vient sur ses doigts. Elle crispa ses mains de plaisir sur ses cheveux en appuyant sur son crâne, et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur le sol dans un mouvement d'extase en mettant fin au baiser. La voyant perdre pied, il cessa son traitement et caressa avec douceur sa joue pour __qu'elle le __regarde. Ils étaient tous les deux brûlants de plaisir, leu__r__ bas ventre s'étaient réveillés jusqu'à leur causer à chacun une douleur sans borne engendré par l'intensité de leur dési__r__ et leurs corps déjà en sueur n'attendaient dans la répression plus que l'union ultime et ravageuse. Killian chercha avec sérieux le regard et l'accord de la jeune femme et elle hocha doucement la tête. __Emma __ fut à ce moment-là beaucoup trop enivrée __par __son plaisir et __par l__'alcool pour formuler __le __manque de précaution à leurs aspirations mais elle s'en fichait__. L__e moment était trop intense pour tout briser et cela ne faisait plus partie de ses préoccupations premières… Elle se serra amoureusement contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de son cou._

_C'est sur un dernier regard qu'il mit fin à leurs mutuelles frustrations dans un mouvement lent et enivrant. Un soupir commun leur échappa alors qu'ils entraient dans un monde qu'ils connaissaient déjà et qu'ils avaient antérieurement expérimenté à plusieurs reprises. L'un s'ajustant à l'autre, ils se regard__èrent__ un long moment __et __aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit pour qu'ils se comprennent__ ; t__out passait par le regard. Tout disparaissait progressivement autour d'eux, les laissant dans une bulle d'amour qui n'appartenait qu'à eux seuls, et le pirate se mit à bouger en elle, cherchant à leur procurer un plaisir tendre, lent, doux et passionné. Ils gémirent mollement alors que le plaisir commençait à les irradier et Killian enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme en aspirant tant bien que mal à se contrôler. Emma ouvrit la bouche de plaisir sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte et elle fourragea une main dans ses cheveux __pour garder __son homme contre elle. Elle accompagna le mouvement en s'étourdissant de plaisir et se cambra alors que son bas ventre s'embras__ait__ violemment, nourrissant cette flamme qui ne tarderait pas à les emmener au paroxysme de leur plaisir. _

_-Emma…souffla Killian d'une voix gémissante à son oreille. _

_Il accéléra légèrement le rythme sans perdre la passion et la douceur grisantes __dont il faisait preuve__. Leur respiration prit plus d'ampleur et le plaisir s'accentua petit à petit. Leurs soupirs emplirent la petite chambre et leur voix __s'élevèrent __ graduellement à leur plus grand dam. _

_-Mon dieu Kill__ia__n ! S'écria la jeune femme avec extase sans ne plus pouvoir retenir ses gémissements. _

_Sentant que d'autre__s__ éclat__s__ de voix suivraient, il étouffa ceux-ci en l'embrassant passionnément, forçant ses plaintes à se perdre dans __sa __bouche. Emma se mouva sous l'effet du plaisir qui arrivait à des sommets encore jamais atteint__s__ et, se rapprochant du moment de non-retour, les deux amants se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un dernier effort. Alors la délivrance ravagea tout sur son passage, les amenant à frôler le septième ciel, et ils crièrent de concert sans pouvoir se contrôler cette fois-ci. Ils atteign__irent __la jouissance dans une dernière vague de __va-et-vient __suprême et Killian perdit complétement pie__d__ en se joig__nant__ à elle pour __gémir __sans plus se retenir._

Emma Swan ouvrit les yeux en sursaut alors que des cris se perdaient au loin, et elle s'assit brusquement dans son lit en se percutant à la noirceur presque complète de la nuit. Le corps complètement en feu et en sueur, comme si elle venait de participer à des ébats passionnés, la pièce fut envahie par sa respiration chaotique qu'elle tenta de calmer. Son esprit était complétement retourné, et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. La jeune femme se passa une main sur le visage pour essuyer les perles de sueur qui mouillaient son front, comme si cela allait l'aider à retrouver ses esprits et à faire taire les gémissements et les murmures qui raisonnaient dans son esprit. N'arrivant pas à faire descendre la température de son corps, elle se défit avec rage des draps qui devenaient soudainement encombrants et gênants. Elle soupira d'exaspération lorsqu'elle vit la lumière pâle de la nuit filtrer à travers les volets de la chambre de son appartement à Storybrooke, et reprit brutalement pied avec la réalité sans prendre en compte les dernières bribes de sensations qui s'obstinaient à la parcourir. Encore un rêve. Cette fois-ci, l'atmosphère avait changé, elle était moins morbide, mais Emma ne s'amusait toujours pas d'être manipulée par son subconscient et toutes les images qu'il créait. Elle avait voulu y croire, mais elle savait combien le retour à la réalité pure et crue était brutal. Encore une fois, elle subissait les conséquences des images qu'elle voyait, et une vague de larmes de désespoir l'envahit. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine encore moite des passions assouvies dans la dernière vision torride dont elle avait été victime, et enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux en appuyant son visage sur ceux-ci puis laissa ses tourments prendre une fois de plus le dessus sur elle. Elle tentait de reprendre espoir mais aucun de ces rêves ne l'aidaient à tenir le coup, et celui-ci en particulier. C'était simplement un rappel douloureux, une baffe magistrale qui lui revenait en pleine figure afin de révoquer encore une fois sa solitude et la perte de son homme. Elle manquait tous les jours un peu plus de sommeil et commençait à craquer car elle n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit la nuit. Elle fatiguait, et ce rêve avait été beaucoup trop réaliste pour qu'elle ne soit pas atteinte. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait sans doute apprécié un tel rêve qui aurait pu faire l'objet de fantasmes complètement délirants, mais elle ne voyait aucun avantage à être spectatrice d'une scène à laquelle elle ne participerait sans doute plus jamais. Elle écrasa une larme sur sa joue et perdit son regard dans le vide ténébreux de la nuit. Elle hoqueta tandis son être fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Il lui manquait beaucoup trop, et c'est parce que la jeune femme était paralysée par son sentiment de manque et par la tristesse, accumulées à la fatigue et au désespoir abyssal qui atteignait à cet instant, un stade incommensurable, que des détails échappèrent à son esprit habituellement extrêmement affûté…

* * *

Voilà, j'attends vos retour sur ce chapitre avec la plus grande impatience, donc n'oubliez pas le carré en bas ! Dites moi honnêtement ce que vous pensez !

Petite chose : tentez d'analyser ce chapitre, et de l'interpréter un peu. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez ressenti et ce que vous comprenez de tout l'implicite :)

Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais trouver le temps d'écrire le chapitre 16 mais je vais faire mon possible. ( Quelques reviews ne manqueront pas de me motiver, et de m'encourager à le faire, just saying :p)

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, dans les reviews ou au prochain chapitre.

D'ici là, portez vous bien !

Jaya'


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour les enfants, et oui je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je voulais publier rapidement, mais mes profs ont décidé de nous assommer plus qu'à l'accoutumée par leur contrôles et devoirs, je vous passe les détails ! Bref, la petite pause est terminée, et voilà le chapitre 16 que plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé. Encore désolée pour le retard, je remercie ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre 15, et j'espère que le chapitre 16 satisfera vos attentes ! **

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

La sauveuse de Storybrooke papillonna des yeux vers 9h et émergea petit à petit sans bouger d'un centimètre dans son lit. Allongée sur le côté et recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle était bien au chaud sous les couvertures et n'éprouvait aucune envie de se lever. Elle referma les yeux en soupirant doucement, se maudissant intérieurement de s'être réveillée aussi tôt alors qu'elle n'avait rien à faire de la journée... Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se réveille maintenant alors qu'elle aurait pu dormir quelques heures de plus ? Elle ne voulait même pas tenter de se rendormir car elle savait que c'était peine perdue : elle était réveillée pour de bon. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle subisse cela en plus de ses rêves ? Elle déglutit alors que cette pensée lui effleurait l'esprit et elle se souvint subitement du rêve torride qui avait envahi sa conscience la veille...

_Des soupirs d'extase..._

_Des corps tremblants de passion..._

_Et le plaisir l'irradiant de tout part en envahissant ses reins d'une chaleur trop plaisante... _

Elle frissonna en sentant des bribes d'images lui revenir à l'esprit. Si le désespoir l'avait prise après ce rêve trop beau et inaccessible, elle était aujourd'hui plus paisible, et avec le recul, elle ne cessait de se répéter mentalement que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Torride et cruel compte tenu du fait que cela ravivait sa douleur de la perte de son homme, certes, mais cela restait un rêve. Si elle avait depuis le début réalisé que sa présence lui manquait au quotidien, elle commençait à comprendre grâce à ce rêve qu'il lui manquait aussi physiquement et frustrait ses envies les plus déplacées. Elle rougit toute seule, honteuse que cette pensée ait émergé dans sa conscience. Elle devait quand même se l'avouer, il lui manquait à tous les niveaux, c'était indéniable...

Elle soupira une seconde fois et passa ses doigts sur son abdomen comme si par ce simple geste inconscient, elle se rassurait de la présence de son bébé. Peut-être était-ce la dernière chose qui lui restait de son homme et elle tenait à le garder. Son ventre prenait de la place. Bien qu'elle ne soit qu'à quatre mois de grossesse, cela commençait à devenir un inconvénient et ce n'était que le début. Blanche avait raison, les changements de son corps que cet enfant engendrait allaient déformer toutes ses affaires si elle n'achetait pas rapidement des vêtements adaptés. Peut-être avait-elle trouvé ce qu'elle ferait aujourd'hui ? Au moment où elle commençait à envisager l'idée de faire du shopping avec sa mère pour sauver sa garde de robe, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans le silence léger qui régnait dans l'appartement de la jeune femme. Emma fut extirpée de ses pensées et sursauta en ouvrant subitement les yeux. Elle se redressa dans son lit en se tournant vers la porte de la chambre et fronça les sourcils : personne ne l'avait prévenue de sa venue… Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Puis ce n'était pas la sonnette de l'interphone de l'immeuble qui venait de retentir mais bien celle de la porte d'entrée. Cela voulait donc dire que son invité imprévu était entré sans problème dans l'immeuble... La sonnette retentît une seconde fois, et la jeune femme se défit finalement des couvertures puis s'assit au bord du lit en posant ses pieds sur le carrelage froid. Elle grimaça en se percutant à la froideur de la pierre sous ses pieds et à la fraîcheur de l'air matinal. La différence de température avec la chaleur de son lit qu'elle venait de quitter lui fit instantanément regretter de s'être levée…

-Ça va, j'arrive ! Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle mit ses chaussons, attrapa un pull qu'elle enfila en sortant de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la porte alors que la personne importune s'impatientait sur la sonnette et se retrouva face à Belle et Regina, qui affichait un air agacé. Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour leur demander ce qu'elles faisaient là mais n'eut pas le temps de prononcer mot que Regina entra sans lui demander son avis. Elle regarda Belle qui n'osait pas suivre l'ex méchante reine dans l'appartement et la jeune brune lui sourit doucement.

\- La patience n'est pas son fort...

Emma lui rendit son sourire et la fit entrer avant de refermer la porte. Au même instant, il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit de la sauveuse et les paroles de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire: Blanche l'avait prévenue que Belle avait fait une découverte qui pouvait lui être utile suite à sa requête de trouver s'il y avait une explication à la perte si soudaine de contrôle sur sa magie. Elle avait complètement oublié que Belle voulait lui faire part de ses recherches, cette information s'étant perdue dans l'échelle de ses préoccupations avec les événements de la veille...

Arrivant dans le salon aux côtés de Belle, la sauveuse croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se posta devant la table basse, face à Regina qui s'était assise sur le canapé sans qu'on ne l'y invite. Si elle comprenait pourquoi Belle était là, la présence de Regina fit éclore une question aux lèvres de la sauveuse.

-Bonjour Regina.

Bella s'assit à côté du maire de la ville en posant un livre sur ses genoux et sourit d'un air amusé.

-Bonjour. Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton presque sarcastique.

-Je pense savoir pourquoi Belle est venue, mais toi ?

-La curiosité, bien entendu. Répondit Regina avec un sourire forcé.

-Et comment avez-vous pu entrer sans sonner à l'interphone ?

Regina haussa les épaules avant de répondre avec un sourire :

\- Comme par magie ?

Emma sourit en secouant la tête et, décidant de ne pas chercher plus loin, elle s'assit sur un des fauteuils autour de la table basse et se reconcentra sur Belle qui avait ouvert son livre et tournait les pages de celui-ci pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. La pression était remontée en elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre bien que sa mère lui ait dit de ne pas trop s'en faire, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Alors que les pages défilaient devant les yeux de Belle sans vouloir s'arrêter, la jeune femme attendit avec appréhension son explication et chaque seconde lui parut insupportable. Il fallait au moins qu'elle sache si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle et au bout de quelques minutes, la question qui la narguait depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans son fauteuil passa la barrière de ses lèvres, portée par une voix qui trahissait son appréhension.

-Est-ce une bonne nouvelle ? Demanda-elle soudainement en brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans le salon.

Belle leva la tête de son bouquin en tapotant sur les pages qui étaient devant ses yeux et regarda Emma en souriant d'un air rassurant.

-Oui, je pense. Ne t'en fais pas. Désolée d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste mais il fallait absolument que je te tienne au courant !

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu as bien fait Belle. Répondit Emma avec sincérité.

Elle savait que la jeune femme se donnait du mal pour elle alors qu'elle n'y était pas obligée et elle lui serait longtemps redevable. Belle faisait beaucoup pour elle et le reste de la ville à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose, et la sauveuse en avait bien conscience. Encore une fois, Emma admirait l'altruisme de la jeune femme. Même après sa déception amoureuse avec Rumplestiltskin, elle ne se laissait pas abattre et continuait de faire le bien autour d'elle comme elle pouvait.

Emma se replaça nerveusement sur son fauteuil et croisa les mains sur ses genoux d'un air attentif que Belle ne manqua pas de noter.

-Dis-moi tout.

La jeune femme prit sa respiration et se lança.

\- J'ai fais des recherches pour savoir si tout ceci était déjà arrivé. Enfin, je veux dire, que quelqu'un perde le contrôle de ses pouvoirs et qu'ils disparaissent à tout jamais. Mais dans la plupart de ces récits, le problème de magie des personnes en question est dû au fait qu'ils ont été victimes d'un sort, ou ont seulement refusé leurs pouvoirs, au point de les renier et de les voir disparaître avec le temps. Commença Belle.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et s'assura que les deux jeunes femmes la suivaient bien.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Emma. Déclara Regina en profitant de cette pause.

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Emma. Reprit Belle en approuvant d'un hochement de tête. C'est pour ça que j'ai tenté de diriger mes recherches dans une autre direction...

Elle prit alors le livre qu'elle avait sur les genoux et le tendit à Emma qui s'en empara, le cœur battant en craignant intérieurement ce qu'elle allait découvrir. La sauveuse posa à son tour l'ouvrage poussiéreux sur ses genoux et osa alors parcourir des yeux les pages de parchemin qu'on lui présentait : il y avait deux paragraphes qui parlaient de magie et d'enfants dotés de pouvoirs et nés du véritable amour, accompagné de vieux dessins sûrement fait à la main par l'auteur de l'ouvrage. Elle lut en diagonale les paragraphes en question et fronça les sourcils sans comprendre où cela devait la mener. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la disparition de ses pouvoirs... À moins que... Elle leva subitement un regard troublé sur Belle et attendit une réponse plus claire. Celle-ci hocha la tête et poursuivit, alors que la brume d'incompréhension qui régnait dans l'esprit d'Emma devenait moins opaque.

\- Il est plausible que ton enfant soit magique.

Emma secoua la tête alors qu'elle confirmait à l'instant ce qu'elle en était venue à penser grâce aux pages.

-Mais en quoi ça aurait un impact sur mes pouvoirs ?

-Ma théorie est qu'il puise dans tes pouvoirs pour forger les siens et pour se protéger, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il faudrait que Rumplestiltskin confirme ma théorie, mais c'est ce que je pense.

-Tu veux dire que je ne pourrai pas utiliser mes pouvoirs tant qu'il s'en sert? Demanda Emma en prenant une mine perplexe, craignant d'avance la réponse à sa question.

Belle hocha la tête avec conviction et répondit :

-Oui, en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'est pas permanent. Je suis presque sûre qu'après sa naissance, tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs tels que tu les connaissais. De toute façon ce n'est qu'une théorie Emma, je peux me tromper.

Emma regarda Regina pour avoir son avis et à sa grande surprise, celle-ci hochait la tête d'un air convaincu.

-Cela se tient. Même avec mon expérience avec la magie, les phénomènes sont tellement divers et variés que je suis loin de tout savoir. Je ne connais que ceux que l'on m'a appris, enseigné, et ceux que j'ai étudié et engendré, mais au-delà de cela...

Elle fit une grimace en faisant une pause.

-Mes connaissances ont leurs limites, malheureusement. Je pense que la théorie de Belle est tout à fait possible. C'est vrai que ce serait bien d'avoir la confirmation de Rumplestiltskin mais…

Emma lui lança un regard réprobateur à l'évocation de ce nom, et la jeune femme s'arrêta dans sa phrase pour regarder la sauveuse, puis reprit :

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, les livres nous suffiront je pense.

Belle soupira légèrement en se redressant avant de s'affaler dans le canapé.

-Dommage qu'il ne soit plus là pour nous confirmer ça. Il serait le plus apte à nous dire d'où vient ton problème, Emma.

La sauveuse, interpellée par ses dires, se tourna vers la jeune femme et remarqua l'air perdu de celle-ci.

-Belle, tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour faire tes recherches en magie. Ton aide nous suffit largement! Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi, je t'en suis très reconnaissante et j'aurai dans tous les cas plus plaisir à te rendre la pareille qu'à Rumple. Répondit-elle d'une voix légère qu'elle voulait apaisante.

Elle savait ce que cela faisait de se faire trahir par un être aimé. Neal l'avait trahie et elle ne s'en remettrait sûrement jamais. Mais elle ne voulait pas que Belle souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert, et cela lui faisait mal au cœur de la voir ainsi...

Son interlocutrice leva les yeux sur elle et sourit d'un air forcé. Elle voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas convaincue, mais elle ne força pas. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle-même n'aurait pas voulu croire un discours pareil.

-Emma, ça reste un gros problème pour s'occuper de Zelena. Sursauta soudainement Regina, le visage crispé par le nouveau souci qu'elle venait de soulever.

-Ça ne change rien pour moi Regina, je suis condamnée à rester ici…

L'ex méchante reine n'attendit pas la fin de sa phrase et souffla à sa grande surprise, puis leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désabusé.

-C'est bon Emma ! Je pensais que tu allais passer outre ce que tes parents t'ordonnent ! Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de régler les choses ? À nous deux, nous serions beaucoup plus efficaces que tout le reste de la ville. Ce n'est pas du tout toi de rester terrée chez toi !

Emma se leva d'un air offusqué et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine sans lâcher Regina du regard.

-Je comprends que tu souffres, et que tu aies envie de te défouler sur ta sœur, mais ce serait du suicide pour moi d'y aller. J'ai déjà perdu Killian dans cette bataille, et je ne mettrais pas la seule chose qui me reste de lui en danger. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas moi de me terrer ici ! Ça me tue littéralement de ne rien faire, et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je partirai tout de suite à la recherche de Zelena, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire sans risquer ma vie dans cette ville ?

Regina prit un temps de réflexion et regretta d'avoir parlé trop vite. Elle comprenait bien que la sauveuse avait perdu trop de choses à cause de Zelena et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de risquer plus. Elle avait vu Robin partir avec sa femme Marian, et elle continuait de souffrir malgré tous les airs qu'elle se donnait. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait toujours utilisé pour passer au-dessus de sa souffrance était de détruire quelqu'un, et Zelena était apparue en ville au bon moment. Même si la sauveuse ne l'aidait pas, elle chercherait sa sœur, au nom d'Emma et de Killian, mais aussi pour elle-même et tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre.

-Pas grand-chose, c'est vrai…

-Il faut bien que je fasse des concessions si je veux garder cet enfant, comprends-moi. Je suis sûre qu'on libèrera Robin, et je t'y aiderai, mais pas sur le terrain et dans ces conditions.

Regina hocha la tête en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures, honteuse, et elle se sentit mal de paraître si faible, mais Emma avait raison. Belle observa l'ex méchante reine en cherchant de quoi lui donner de l'espoir, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler sa phrase, Regina releva la tête et regarda Emma avec confusion, les sourcils froncés.

-Attends une seconde, libérer Robin de quoi ? Il n'est prisonnier de rien du tout, puisqu'il est parti avec Marian de son plein gré !

Emma se rendit compte de sa bêtise mais ne laissa pas paraître la panique qui naissait dans son esprit. Elle pinça les lèvres et jeta un bref regard à Belle qui l'observait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme avait choisi de ne pas révéler à Regina la présence de Robin à Storybrooke, afin de ne pas la faire inutilement souffrir tant qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui le forçait à rester auprès de Zelena, et elle venait de se trahir elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir plus longtemps à la jeune maire, et lui servit un regard à la fois désolé et gêné.

-Regina, je suis désolée, je voulais te le dire avant mais je me suis retenue. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir pour rien après le départ de Robin, je…

-Arrêtes avec tes excuses Emma, et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! S'écria Regina, alors que son visage prenait des couleurs et se crispait d'une colère sans nom.

Elle déglutit en se maudissant d'avoir été si peu fair-play, et passa aux aveux. Partie comme elle l'était, elle ne pouvait plus reculer ou nier…

-Bien. Lorsque j'ai affronté Zelena… Robin était avec elle. Je lui ai demandé de revenir parmi nous, et il m'a répondu que cela lui était impossible, qu'il _devait_ rester auprès de Zelena. Je suis…

-Comment as-tu pu me cacher ça ?! Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies omis de me révéler une telle chose alors que tu sais pertinemment combien c'est important pour moi ! Coupa Regina d'un air déçu et malheureux.

-Regina, écoutes moi ! Je n'ai pas fait ça par plaisir, je voulais te protéger de l'effet que cette nouvelle pouvait avoir sur toi. Tu as tellement évolué pour Henry que je ne voulais pas te voir régresser, surtout depuis le départ de Robin !

Regina secoua la tête en se levant et grimaça avant de répondre.

-Ecoutes, occupes-toi de ton bébé Emma, et je vais m'occuper de Zelena et Robin.

Elle fit le tour de la table basse et s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la porte.

-Reg…

-Non ! Tu sais quoi ? Savoir que Robin est en ville et sous le contrôle de Zelena ne me fait pas souffrir. Ça me donne juste une raison de plus pour nous débarrasser de ma sœur, et devine quoi ? j'ai finalement un espoir de retrouver Robin. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me cacher cette information et de décider seule de ce que je ressentirai en apprenant sa présence. Je ne suis pas une enfant qu'il faut protéger, je suis adulte, et je sais m'occuper de moi. Interrompit-elle en se retournant vers la sauveuse, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

Emme resta pétrifiée sur place, dans l'incapacité de répondre, car Regina avait raison. Elle se sentait affreusement stupide et mal d'avoir agi ainsi. Elle ne répliqua plus lorsque l'ex méchante reine ouvrit la porte, sortit de l'appartement, et fit trembler les murs en claquant la porte.

Silencieuse, elle se rassit lentement en évitant soigneusement le regard de Belle et soupira.

-Ça partait d'une bonne intention. Laisse-lui du temps, elle finira par comprendre ce que tu voulais lui éviter. Déclara Belle, brisant la glace après quelques minutes de silence.

Emma hocha la tête sans pouvoir se détacher du sentiment de culpabilité qui était revenu au grand galop. Elle s'en voulait et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même... Maintenant que Regina savait que Robin était en ville, elle allait se précipiter à la recherche de Zelena, et elle ne serait pas là en cas de problème. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter arrivait, et elle se haïssait pour cela… Regina se jetait dans la gueule du loup, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle aurait voulu l'aider comme elle avait espéré pouvoir le faire en premier lieu, mais en plus d'être obligée de rester ici, elle s'était mise Regina à dos. Elle devait impérativement lui parler et régler les choses, mais comme le disait Belle, il fallait lui laisser un peu de temps… La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de prévenir les Charming de la nouvelle volonté de Regina de s'occuper seule de Zelena et maintenant de Robin. Et peut-être arriveraient-ils à la raisonner…

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le chapitre 16, je vous préviens maintenant que les prochains chapitres seront plus riches, et je vous demanderai d'être encore plus attentifs, car je vous donnerai certaines clés pour comprendre la complexité de ma fiction. ( J'espère juste que tout le monde arrivera à suivre :3 ) **

**Soit, n'oubliez pas de commenter, ça m'aiderai à savoir si vous aimez ou non, et les critiques constructives sont toujours la bienvenue !**

**Sur ce, bonne journée, **

**Jaya'**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir les enfants ! Je poste le chapitre 17 ce soir et je repars écrire la suite !  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est toujours aussi motivant de voir que cette fic a quand même quelques fidèles lecteurs. Merci pour les encouragements, et au guest à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre voilà ;  
**

_**CaptainSwan 72 :**_**_ Merci ça me fait plaisir ! Pour le réveil de Killian, ce sera pour bientôt ( ou peut-être pas en fait :p) Pour le true love kiss, eh bien je te laisse le plaisir de découvrir ça par toi même ( si je commence à spoiler ma propre trame, c'est tout de suite moins drôle ! ) et pour la suite, c'est maintenant !  
_**

**Je voulais vite poster,** **mais au final j'ai pris mon temps pour le travailler, puis entre les cours et les fictions je devais gérer mon temps alors ça a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais ! Petite précision capitale, pour ce chapitre : nous changeons de point de vu pour adopter celui de Régina ! Les prochains chapitres constitueront des clés importantes de la fiction, alors je vous conseille d'être attentifs ! ;)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Regina sortit de l'immeuble de la sauveuse en soufflant pour tenter de se calmer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma lui avait caché la présence de Robin en ville, cela était loin de la faire souffrir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été traité comme une enfant que l'on veut préserver d'une réalité à laquelle il serait difficile de faire face. Mais cela n'avait rien de cet ordre-là, bien au contraire. Cela la motivait à se démener pour retrouver sa sœur et par conséquent, Robin. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et respira à grandes bouffées pour faire évacuer la colère qui était montée en elle et qui faisait rapidement battre le sang dans ses tempes. Il était encore tôt et les températures avaient commencé à descendre depuis quelques semaines, et pourtant Regina ne se pressa pas pour rentrer chez elle. Elle cherchait un moyen de se calmer pour réfléchir, et marcher sous une température aussi faible l'aidait. De légères sinueuses brumes minérales se formaient dans l'air à chaque fois que son souffle chaud quittait sa bouche et s'éparpillait dans l'air froid et matinal. Sa respiration se calma peu et peu et ses pensées se libérèrent du poids de la colère pour s'éclaircir petit à petit, sans ralentir sa marche qui n'avait plus vraiment de but à présent. Elle était irritée qu'Emma ne lui ait rien dit, car elle n'aurait pas gardé une telle information pour elle si les rôles avaient été inversés... Elle disait vouloir la protéger contre la souffrance mais il n'y avait rien dans cette histoire qui pouvait la faire souffrir, car elle pouvait changer toute cette situation. Elle pouvait défaire l'emprise qu'avait Zelena sur Robin, peu importait la nature de celle-ci. Elle pouvait le faire, elle pouvait retrouver son âme-sœur...

Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de chercher et trouver rapidement sa sœur. Elle savait maintenant à quoi consisterait le reste de sa journée, et d'un mouvement de main, un nuage de fumée violette qui la caractérisait si bien apparu pour l'envelopper et elle s'évapora soudainement de la rue sans laisser de trace.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle se retrouva comme prévu à la lisière de la forêt. Elle était sûre que Zelena se cachait dans le coin, mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Elle détenait Robin, certes, mais si elle voulait la briser, il était plus dans son style d'exhiber ouvertement l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui. Mais que pouvait bien retenir Robin auprès de sa sœur ? Et qu'est-ce que celle-ci manigançait ? Elle fronça les sourcils en s'engageant dans la forêt et commença à chercher. Elle était à l'affût du moindre mouvement et guettait la moindre présence de fibre magique. S'il y en avait ne serait-ce qu'un peu dans l'air, elle le saurait et cela confirmerait ses suppositions quant à la présence de sa sœur dans cette forêt. Tout ses sens et ses pouvoirs en alerte, elle examina chaque nouvelle parcelle de cette forêt qu'elle découvrait à chacun de ses pas, et analysa même les choses les plus insignifiantes : un tronc d'arbre mort dégradé par l'âge et le temps et entièrement recouvert de mousse verte et humide, les sommets des arbres les plus hauts, et même les feuilles mortes qui craquaient sous ses pieds, jaunies par le changement de saisons et ayant fini par délaisser le feuillage majestueux et automnal qui décomposait chaque année la forêt en plusieurs palettes de couleurs.

Concentrée sur sa quête et guidée par les vibrations qu'elle ressentait tout autour d'elle, Regina marcha avec rapidité sans trop faire attention où elle allait lorsqu'elle entendit un bruissement tout près de son oreille qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna brusquement dans sa surprise et prépara instinctivement ses mains pour se défendre. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment et abaissa instantanément ses mains chargées d'énergie en soupirant, déçue que ce ne soit pas l'objet de ses recherches.

-Regina, que fais-tu là ? Demanda Blanche avec un mélange d'étonnement et de suspicion.

Regina eut un moment d'hésitation en regardant les Charmants postés devant elle mais répondit tout de même.

-Je... J'ai appris que Robin était en ville, sous le contrôle de Zelena, alors je repars à leur recherche.

Elle vit les épaules de la jeune femme s'affaisser et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, puis David fronça les sourcils en se crispant légèrement ; la pitié se lisait clairement sur leurs visages et Regina n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

-Emma a fini par te le dire...

Regina secoua la tête d'un air agacé en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine avant de répondre.

-Oui, et n'essayez pas de me dissuader de chercher ma sœur. J'irai quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Les Charmants échangèrent un regard inquiet. La dernière fois qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase fatidique, elle était encore la méchante reine qui voulait les voir tous les deux morts, et des années après, elle avait tout entrepris pour les détruire et les avait même menés dans un autre monde dépourvu de magie où elle s'était assurée qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se souvienne de leur vie passée dans la Forêt Enchantée : ici même, à Storybrooke.

-Laisses-nous au moins t'aider Regina, tu n'es pas seule. Répondit finalement David qui refusait de s'opposer à ce qu'elle entreprenait car il savait que ce serait inutile. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser risquer sa vie face à Zelena... Même s'il comprenait qu'elle voulait retrouver Robin, il était aussi conscient du danger que la sorcière d'Oz représentait la femme qui avait même été capable de kidnapper leur bébé dès sa naissance...

Regina pesa un instant le pour et le contre, mais finit pas accepter d'un hochement de tête, ne trouvant aucun inconvénient à ce qu'ils l'accompagnent. Au contraire, ils pouvaient représenter une aide précieuse ! Qui l'eut cru tout de même : l'ex méchante reine acceptant l'aide de Blanche Neige, celle qu'elle avait tant essayé de tuer ? Néanmoins, elle se promit secrètement que si les choses tournaient mal, elle ne mettrait pas les parents de la sauveuse en danger et les expédieraient ailleurs.

-Allons-y. Ajouta-elle avant de se remettre en marche, suivie de près par les Charmants.

Au bout de quelques instants, Blanche ne put retenir plus longtemps les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres et osa briser le silence qui s'était installé entre eux…

-Regina, imaginons que nous trouvions Zelena, que comptes-tu lui faire ?

La jeune femme sourit instantanément à cette question, et sans s'arrêter, elle répondit avec franchise :

-Je l'affronterai s'il faut, et je libèrerai Robin.

Une seconde fois, le couple échangea un regard inquiet.

-Regina, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

La maire de la ville leva les yeux au ciel et ne répondit pas, agacée qu'on tente de lui dire ce qu'elle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire. En l'absence de réponse de sa part, Blanche la doubla et lui fit face en la forçant à s'arrêter.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que nous agissons !

Les joues de la jeune femme se tintèrent de rouge, et elle ne se retint pas de lui exposer son point de vue en gardant son calme.

-Ce n'est pas avec de beaux discours que nous arriverons à neutraliser ma sœur. Ça ne nous aidera pas non plus à découvrir ses plans !

-Qu'est-ce que cela nous coûtera d'essayer ? Ce n'est pas non plus en utilisant la force que l'on arrivera à lui soutirer des informations ! répliqua Blanche sans abandonner ses positions.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, peut-être la vie ? Dois-je rappeler qu'elle a déjà envoyé un pirate à l'hôpital ? Contra Regina en plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant, et avant même que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna :

-Vous oubliez aussi qu'elle vous a kidnappé votre enfant à sa naissance, pour ouvrir un portail afin de voyager dans le temps et d'obtenir la vengeance qu'elle convoite depuis des années ?! Vous allez lui pardonner aussi cela ? Ne vous faites pas d'illusions enfin, cette femme est capable de tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, et lui laisser une chance de se repentir lui donnera une chance de plus de vous approcher pour vous trahir et vous tuer !

Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour de David de prendre la parole. Il s'approcha en grimaçant, sachant d'avance que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas forcément plaire sa femme. Mais il devait admettre que le maire avait raison sur ce point-là.

-Regina a raison Mary-Margaret, Zelena nous a assez prouvé qu'elle ne méritait pas une chance de discuter pour se défendre. Si l'occasion se présente, il faut la mettre hors d'état de nuire…

-Si tu veux dire par là la tuer, il en est hors de question David ! Malgré ce qu'elle a fait à Neal, on doit pouvoir arriver à l'empêcher de nous faire du mal sans pour autant la tuer. Il s'agit avant tout d'un être humain !

L'ex méchante reine soupira en s'avouant intérieurement que les arguments de Blanche commençaient à altérer son point de vue… C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle réalisait à quel point elle avait changé pour Henry. Jamais elle n'aurait pu penser pouvoir être atteinte par le discours de cette femme, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle disait paraissait logique à ses oreilles… Et à cet instant même, elle se maudissait d'être devenue si flexible à ce genre de propos. Le dernier argument de Blanche acheva de la convaincre qu'elle avait sûrement raison.

-Repense à la fois où j'ai épargné ta vie lors de ton exécution : si je n'avais pas cru au changement, tu ne serais pas là, et regardes où tu en es aujourd'hui : tu poursuis ton âme-sœur alors que tu ne voulais que ma tête il y a quelques années ! Ta sœur devrait avoir la même chance même si elle ne s'en est jamais montrée digne.

La maire se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Elle avait insupportablement raison, et elle ne pouvait pas le nier…Elle avait beau détester sa sœur pour ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se résoudre à l'éliminer comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel paysan perturbateur sous sa domination de méchante reine dans la Forêt Enchantée.

-Très bien, mais si elle m'attaque, je me défendrai. On trouvera bien un moyen de la paralyser sans la tuer… Grogna finalement la jeune femme avant de doubler la mère de la sauveuse qui lui barrait le passage, pour poursuivre ses recherches.

Blanche sourit avec satisfaction en scrutant son mari avec fierté, sans bouger, et David lui rendit son sourire.

-Te rends-tu compte que tu viens de raisonner Regina ?

Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, et elle secoua la tête.

-Elle a juste besoin d'un peu d'aide pour ne pas perdre pied. Comprends-la, l'homme de sa vie est entre les mains de sa sœur, qui ne cesse de vouloir détruire son bonheur… Déclara-t-elle avant de faire une pause durant laquelle ils se remirent en marche, puis elle soupira :

-Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai à sa place.

David hocha lentement la tête avant de passer un bras sur les épaules de sa femme et posa un doux baiser sur sa tempe en murmurant.

-L'amour nous fait faire des choses qui dépassent la raison mais qui nous semblent si justes…

Tandis que les Charmants ne se pressaient pas pour la rejoindre, Régina continuait ses recherches et atteignit une clairière, qu'elle n'hésita pas une seconde à fouler du pied. Les paroles de Blanche tournant et raisonnant encore dans son crâne, elle se perdit dans ses pensées alors que toute cette discussion venait de réveiller en elle une théorie qui aurait dû lui venir à l'esprit plus tôt. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Après réflexion, cela semblait logique, mais elle n'en serait convaincue que lorsqu'elle l'entendrait de la bouche même de sa très chère sœur. Sentant une vague de motivation l'envahir à la simple pensée de découvrir la vérité, elle accéléra inconsciemment le pas. Au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir la ferme de Zelena, et même si des recherches avaient déjà été faites dans le coin, elle continuait de penser qu'elle pourrait toujours découvrir de nouvelles choses ici. Elle avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas en traquant Zelena : la magie. Elle pouvait voir au-delà des apparences, et de tout ce que l'insipide œil humain dépourvu de sens magique développé pouvait voir. Concentrée sur la ferme vers laquelle elle se dirigeait, elle ne vit pas une forme avancer dans l'ombre de la forêt, et venir dans sa direction.

-Regina ! Hurla Blanche au loin.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et sans se retourner, elle sentit enfin une présence dans son dos. Elle ne savait pas réellement si elle devait avoir peur car la voix de Blanche semblait plus vouloir la mettre en garde qu'être un appel au secours mais elle hésitait à se retourner et faire face à cette personne. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner furieusement dans sa poitrine sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, et elle fit naître une flamme, crépitant au creux de sa main et léchant ses doigts sans la blesser et se tint prête à se retourner pour se défendre. Elle attendit quelques secondes, s'attendant à valser rapidement dans les airs et à entendre le rire moqueur de sa sœur, mais rien ne vint, alors elle se retourna brusquement.

Elle eut beau tenter plusieurs fois, l'air refusa de faire son chemin dans son organisme pendant les secondes suivantes, comme s'il était devenu subitement si toxique, que ses poumons refusaient de l'accueillir, et elle ouvrit grands les yeux.

-R… Robin ?! Finit-elle par articuler en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Au même moment elle recouvrait petit à petit ses esprits, et ce fut le début d'un défilé interminable de questions dans son crâne. Que faisait-il là ? Etait-il en liberté ? Avait-il réussi à s'échapper ?

L'expression qu'elle lisait sur son visage ne lui plut pas car il n'affichait aucune des émotions qu'elle voulait voir, et un poignard commença lentement à faire son chemin dans son cœur. Il la regardait d'un air impassible. Il n'était ni heureux ni en colère, juste stoïque et blanc comme un linge, comme si une maladie indéfinissable le rongeait. Quelque chose clochait, et cela l'empêchait de s'émouvoir trop vite.

-Je... Commença-t-il avant de secouer la tête en baissant les yeux.

Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant et lorsqu'il lui refit face, il reprenait petit à petit des couleurs, et un semblant d'émotion vit enfin le jour sur ses traits : de la pitié. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle pouvait se fier à ce Robin mais elle choisit craintivement de ne pas le faire et tenta de rester indifférente.

-Je suis désolé Regina, c'est Zelena qui m'envoie. Vous devez partir d'ici.

La jeune femme sursauta à cette annonce et plissa les yeux en posant ses poings sur ses hanches d'un air menaçant.

-Je te demande pardon ? Depuis quand nous demande-t-on de partir d'ici ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas que l'on voit ?!

-Je ne peux rien dire, mais si vous ne lui obéissez pas, elle s'en prendra à Emma, qui est en ce moment chez elle, sans magie et donc sans défense.

-Comment sait-elle ça ? Non…elle n'oserait pas ! s'écria-t-elle en sentant la colère revenir d'un coup. Ce sentiment n'était pas dirigé vers Robin directement mais vers sa sœur qui tentait de la faire chanter pour la forcer à faire ce qu'elle souhaitait d'elle. En plus d'avoir Robin à ses côtés, elle les manipulait tous comme des pantins. Elle secoua la tête pour dissiper cette colère qui paralyserait vite sa raison, et reprit son sang-froid.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça Robin ? Tu peux rentrer avec moi tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à rester ici…

Il la regarda d'un air désolé. D'un air trop désolé pour être faux et inventé et elle fut forcé d'y croire malgré elle.

-C'est là que tu te trompes Regina. Je ne peux rien faire, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir m'aider, et je doute que vous y arriviez cette fois-ci.

Il baissa la tête, beaucoup trop bas pour qu'elle puisse voir de nouveau l'expression de son visage. Elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ?

-Qu'est ce qui te retient auprès d'elle ? Dis-moi et je pourrai t'aider. Essaya-t-elle avec une douceur qu'elle tenta de lui témoigner en s'emparant de sa main.

Il se dégagea délicatement, comme s'il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais ce geste accentua un peu plus sa douleur. Il la refusait, et rien ne pouvait plus la toucher. Le poignard s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chair, et elle respira discrètement à grandes bouffées pour ne pas succomber à ses émotions.

-Partez avant qu'elle ne commette une autre horreur. Si elle s'en prend à vous je ne pourrai le supporter, mais rien ne vous empêche de continuer vos recherches…

Il cligna des yeux en regardant furtivement par-dessus son épaule comme s'il vérifiait s'il était surveillé et qu'il hésitait à dire quelque chose en raison de cette présence. Régina ne manqua pas de remarquer ce tique et attendit patiemment en devinant petit à petit ce qu'il se passait. Il pinça les lèvres en regardant cette fois ci la jeune femme dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait à vouloir lui faire passer un message important. Elle connaissait ce regard, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que cela voulait dire : il était au courant de quelque chose qu'il lui était impossible de révéler par voie oral. Il parut lutter contre lui-même un moment et, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il murmura d'une voix tremblante et suppliante qu'il voulait le plus faible possible, comme s'il avait peur d'être entendu :

\- D'Elsa et …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un nuage de fumée verte apparu pour l'emporter et il disparut sans un mot de plus. Elle ne tenta pas de lui demander plus d'explication mais le regarda disparaître en scrutant une dernière fois son visage et son regard empli d'excuses qui n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux. Cela attisait un peu plus sa confusion et faisait naître en elle de nouvelles questions encore plus troublantes.

Au moins il n'y avait plus de doute sur un détail maintenant : Zelena gardait Robin avec elle contre son gré. Elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cet air de pitié et de regret qui lui semblait affreusement douloureux ? Il n'avait pas à être désolé pour cela, il n'y était pour rien. Elle trouverait un moyen de le libérer, elle le promettait, elle n'abandonnerait pas Robin à son sort. Se battre pour se venger, elle savait faire, se battre pour l'amour, elle allait l'apprendre. Elle était entourée de partisans de l'amour et de l'espoir, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se retourna brusquement vers les Charmants, les larmes aux yeux et le cœur en sang, et découvrit les parents de la sauveuse figés sur place et à l'écart. Ils avaient voulu leur laisser l'opportunité de se parler en tête à tête et elle appréciait le geste, même si la discussion n'avait pas été la plus heureuse du monde. Elle soupira doucement en tentant de chasser ses larmes et s'avança.

-Alors ? Fut le premier mot qui fut prononcé par Blanche.

Regina lui rapporta alors la brève discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Robin, sans omettre un détail et en tentant de réprimer le mal que cela ravivait en elle d'avoir à en parler et de remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie.

-Il faut partir d'ici tout de suite, et s'assurer qu'Emma va bien, s'écria instantanément David en écarquillant les yeux de terreur. On en parlera après !

Regina hocha la tête, et alors que le couple allait se mettre à courir en direction du sentier par lequel ils étaient arrivés, pour rejoindre leur voiture, la maire les interrompit dans leur élan et les fit disparaître tous les trois d'un mouvement de main.

Ils apparurent dans l'appartement de la sauveuse, et les Charmants cessèrent de paniquer à l'instant où ils aperçurent du hall d'entrée, Belle et leur fille, plongées dans un sommeil, surement artificiel, dans le canapé, et de gros livres ouverts en face d'elles sur la table basse. Tout le monde souffla de soulagement et se prépara à partager les nouvelles avec les deux jeunes femmes. A l'instant où les Charmants la laissèrent seule dans le hall pour rejoindre leur fille, Regina réalisa que les choses étaient plus compliquées que ce qu'elle l'avait imaginé et elle comptait bien donner un sens à tous ces phénomènes étranges afin de ramener autant à Emma qu'à elle-même leur fin heureuse. Finalement, elle comprenait ce que la sauveuse avait voulu lui épargner, mais c'était trop tard, et elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas l'avoir écouté.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et dans tout les cas, n'oubliez pas de reviewer, et de me montrer combien vous voulez la suite. Comme toujours, les avis et critiques sont la bienvenue tant que les propos sont justifiés et fondés. **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, une bonne nuit et une bonne semaine !**

**Jaya'**


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je pensais écrire plus vite que cela ce chapitre, mais finalement, je n'ai réellement eu le temps avec les cours. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez !_

_Merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre ci vous plaira autant que le dernier._

_ENJOY !_

* * *

Chapitre 18 : 

-Elsa ? Est-ce la seule information qu'il ait pu vous transmettre ? Demanda la sauveuse après avoir écouté avec attention le récit de Regina et des Charmants.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension en regardant l'ex méchante reine et celle-ci acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Que venait faire son amie des glaces dans toute cette histoire ? Ne l'avait-elle pas renvoyé à Arendelle avec sa sœur ?

-Oui, et je ne vois toujours pas ce que cela signifie. Je ne vois pas en quoi Elsa pourrait nous aider à mettre Zelena hors d'état de nuire et à sauver Robin… Déclara Regina dans un soupir las.

Emma se passa une main sur le visage en soufflant pour tenter de réfléchir. Elle ne savait pas ce que tramait Zelena mais elle ne voulait clairement pas que l'on intervienne dans ses plans, et c'était plutôt mauvais signe. Le fait même qu'elle vienne chez elle pour mettre la sauveuse et Belle hors d'état de nuire en les endormant ne lui plaisait pas non plus, surtout alors qu'elle ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs. Si elle pouvait agir si impunément sans être arrêtée, Storybrooke sombrerait dans le chaos entre les mains de la méchante sorcière… Mais que leur préparait-elle enfin ? Fatiguée de tourner le problème dans tous les sens depuis que Regina les avait sorties de ce sommeil artificiel dans lequel Zelena les avait plongées, Emma s'affaissa dans le canapé.

-Je ne comprends plus rien. Grommela la sauveuse, clairement de mauvaise humeur.

Belle secoua la tête, aussi perplexe que la jeune femme et se tourna vers celle-ci.

-Maintenant, Zelena sait que ton enfant est probablement magique. Je ne sais pas si ça peut influencer ses plans, mais je ne pense pas que sa visite à l'appartement soit anodine…

Regina approuva d'un mouvement de tête à ce commentaire si logique.

-Non, tu as raison. En plus de nous dépêcher ici, elle avait sûrement un autre plan en tête…

Emma prit un dernier temps de réflexion malgré sa lassitude, et une réponse lui traversa naturellement l'esprit. Et si… Zelena en avait non pas après elle et Regina mais son bébé ? Cela semblait tout à fait logique dans la mesure où elle était intervenue alors qu'elle apprenait une nouvelle importante à propos de celui-ci. Peut-être avait-elle voulu s'en assurer elle-même ? Elle blanchit violemment. Peut-être avait-elle même profité de les avoir assommées pour leur lancer un sort encore plus dangereux qu'elle utiliserait à son avantage ? Cela semblait plus que probable. Elle regretta instantanément d'avoir poussé sa réflexion aussi loin et sentit son estomac se contracter. Dieu seul savait quelle horreur la sorcière leur préparait.

-Emma ? Questionna Blanche, le regard emplit d'inquiétude à son attention.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la sauveuse qui leva les yeux sur sa mère et pinça les lèvres. Devait-elle leur en parler au risque de les inquiéter encore plus avec ses conjectures ? Ils avaient remarqué qu'elle réfléchissait et ils attendaient une réponse, même s'ils la connaissaient sûrement. Nier signifierait mentir, et si son hypothèse s'avérait être le véritable plan de la sorcière, elle aurait besoin d'être protégée par la magie car elle était dorénavant incapable de se protéger elle-même... Elle baissa les yeux en prenant sa respiration avant de se lancer.

-Je… Il se pourrait que Zelena en ait après mon…

-Ton bébé. Finit Regina alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur.

Elle se leva brusquement en portant une main à son visage, et tourna le dos à la sauveuse pendant quelques secondes avant de lui refaire face. Oui, cela semblait logique, sensé. Cela entrait complètement dans la logique tordue de sa sœur. Sentant son cœur s'emballer à cette idée, elle croisa le regard des Charmants qui semblèrent réaliser en même temps qu'elle…

-Je ne serais pas surprise qu'elle veuille retenter un voyage dans le temps… On a vu jusqu'où elle a pu aller avec votre fils, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle n'ait pas abandonné sa quête.

-Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle fait en sorte d'avoir un temps d'avance sur nous pour nous manipuler comme elle le souhaite... Déclara lourdement Emma. Que viennent faire Elsa et Anna dans cette histoire dans ce cas ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis aussi perdue que toi, mais il faut que nous découvrions vite le lien entre Zelena et les deux sœurs avant qu'elle ne tente quoi que ce soit. Répondit Regina en grimaçant. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer…

-D'accord, d'accord, récapitulons tout ceci. S'écria soudainement Belle en se redressant. Leur tête allait à tous exploser avec tant de questionnements sans réponses, c'est pourquoi personne ne s'opposa à la démarche de la jeune femme. Tout le monde se tourna plutôt vers elle et l'écouta avec attention.

\- Zelena a été aperçue en ville avec Robin il y a de ça quelques mois, on ne sait par quel mystère, puis elle nous menace quand on commence à s'approcher trop près de chez elle, et que l'on questionne Robin. Elle menace peut-être aussi le bébé de Emma pour refaire un voyage dans le temps et le seul indice donné par le prisonnier de Zelena est : Elsa. Chose qui n'a aucun rapport. À moins que… Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et sembla réfléchir un instant. Pourquoi tant de choses n'avaient aucun lien ? Cela ne collait pas, il leur manquait un élément, mais quoi ?

-On a peut-être oublié un fait important, mais quoi ? proposa David, intrigué.

-Cela n'a absolument aucun sens ! S'écria Regina, agacée.

\- Non, non, cela a du sens si nous n'admettons que le plan de Zelena, mais je ne vois pas le lien avec Elsa… commença Emma.

-Et si nous n'avions rien oublié mais que quelqu'un nous avait enlevé des souvenirs ? C'est bien possible avec la magie non ? S'enquit de nouveau Blanche en regardant l'ex méchante reine avec insistance.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, tiens… Elle se demandait bien si Zelena était capable d'effacer la mémoire de tant de monde… Pourquoi aurait-elle fait cela ? Elle ne leur cachait sûrement pas qu'une seule chose, mais si cela avait un lien avec Elsa et qu'elle n'en avait aucun souvenir, c'était sûrement que quelqu'un avait dû intervenir sur leur mémoire Cela expliquerait sans doute tous les faits étranges qui s'étaient produits à Storybrooke ces derniers temps… Elle espérait simplement avoir tort, mais cela ressemblait beaucoup à… Elle déglutit à cette simple pensée qui la fit frissonner d'horreur : une nouvelle malédiction. Mais lancée par qui ? Sûrement Zelena. Elle semblait être maîtresse du jeu depuis le début, et cela expliquerait sans doute pourquoi elle arrivait si facilement à les manipuler… Mais encore une fois, comment était-elle revenue ? Ne s'était-elle pas suicidée dans sa cellule de prison lorsqu'ils avaient mis un terme à sa première tentative d'ouvrir un portail temporel ? Mais si elle avait jeté elle-même une malédiction, à qui avait-elle prit la vie ? Son vrai amour ? Elle ? Avait-elle vraiment connu l'amour ? Si la théorie qui se formait petit à petit dans son esprit était vraie, ils étaient tous en grand danger, et surtout l'enfant magique que portait la sauveuse de Storybrooke. Nul ne savait ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais cela sentait affreusement mauvais… Soudain elle se figea. Et si elle avait utilisé quelqu'un d'autre pour jeter sa malédiction ? Personne ne semblait déplorer l'absence de quelqu'un à Storybrooke, et elle ne croyait pas une seconde que Zelena ait pu trouver son véritable amour, alors qui avait-elle manipulé pour sacrifier si froidement un couple ? Une des deux sœurs qu'ils avaient renvoyées à Arendelle après que celle-ci se soient retrouvées ? Cela expliquerait l'indice donné par Robin, mais cela soulevait encore d'autres questions : comment aurait-elle pu ramener les deux sœurs à Storybrooke pour jeter sa malédiction ? À moins que les habitants de la ville se soient massivement rendus dans ce royaume-ci, ce qui était très peu probable. Une autre question plus horrifiante encore vint la percuter de plein fouet et elle frissonna : pourquoi toute cette réflexion sur une probable nouvelle malédiction raisonnait horriblement bien dans son esprit ? Le regard assombrit et alarmé, elle prononça dans un murmure les seuls mots de son vocabulaire qu'elle craignait d'évoquer pour en connaître mieux que quiconque les effets et conséquences.

-Une malédiction.

Emma se redressa vivement en sursautant, l'air grave.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu, elle a dû lancer une malédiction. Répéta-t-elle, la gorge nouée alors que ces deux termes écorchaient une fois de plus sa voix, son esprit et son être tout entier.

La sauveuse lui lança un regard terrifié. Encore une malédiction ? N'allaient-ils jamais être tranquilles plus d'un mois ? Pourquoi fallait-il encore qu'une menace plane au-dessus d'eux ? Était-ce pour la faire culpabiliser d'avoir espéré pouvoir fonder une famille ? Comment pourrait-elle élever un enfant dans de pareilles conditions ? Dépitée à cette idée, elle se renfrogna et Regina leur exposa longuement sa pensée.

-On doit trouver un moyen de vérifier si elles sont toujours de notre monde Regina. Déclara Blanche, une fois son monologue achevé.

-J'y pensais justement. Mais j'ai bien peur que si ce n'est aucune des deux sœurs, il y ait véritablement un couple brisé parmi nous. Il faut juste trouver qui.

Les Charmants échangèrent un regard peu assuré qui ne manqua pas à la jeune femme et ils se redressèrent dans un mouvement synchronisé avec malaise.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda l'ex méchante reine avec étonnement tout en craignant leur réponse.

-Regina hum… Pas forcément tu sais… commença Blanche.

-Regarde-nous, nous partageons un cœur et pourtant nous avons lancé la malédiction qui nous a ramené à Storybrooke avec Zelena… compléta David, le regard dans le vide avant de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures.

-Vous voulez dire que… il se pourrait bien que personne n'ait perdu la vie. Mais dans ce cas qui...

Regina se tut un instant et posa une main sur sa bouche en se rasseyant alors qu'un lien des plus troublants se formait dans son esprit. Certes, c'était fou, mais probable. Impossible mais probable, voilà tout, et c'est sûrement ce qui effraya le plus la jeune femme...

-Zelena contrôle Robin… murmura-t-elle, la gorge un peu plus nouée à chaque seconde.

Emma fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension mais n'intervint pas, de peur que plus personne n'ose expliciter la pensée qui semblait traverser l'esprit de tout le monde ici apparemment, sauf le sien.

-Elle doit sûrement avoir son cœur entre les mains pour en avoir fait son pantin… Et… Elle se tut de nouveau, et elle blêmit violemment.

-Elle a pu l'obliger à lancer la malédiction…

L'esprit de la sauveuse sembla aussitôt s'éclaircir, et elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. C'était clairement insensé, et injuste, elle refusait catégoriquement d'y croire. Non, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, la jeune femme se faisait des idées. Était-elle désespérée au point de faire des hypothèses aussi improbables que celle-ci ? Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable de s'y résoudre.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Décréta-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Elle chercha un argument pour appuyer son propos mais rien de bien solide ne lui vint à l'esprit. Regina la regarda sans être un tant soit peu convaincue. Son manque d'argument en disait long sur sa volonté de ne pas y croire, mais malgré tout, si même l'esprit logique de la sauveuse ne trouvait rien pour la contredire c'était bien que sa théorie était sensée. Même si la jeune femme ne voulait pas y croire. Qui voudrait y croire ? Même elle aurait préféré que ce ne soit qu'une supputation en l'air, sans aucune valeur, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Du moins, si rien ne pouvait être confirmé, cela prenait tout de même des proportions inquiétantes. Elle décida sagement de ne pas se lancer dans un débat avec la jeune femme au risque que cela ne dure toute la nuit et baissa les yeux. Elle savait comment vérifier ses dires, et il n'y avait qu'une façon de procéder. Seuls les faits mettraient tout le monde d'accord et mettrait en lumière toutes craintes. Mais était-elle seulement prête à les voir se réaliser ? Elle prit un ton calme et accorda un regard lourd de sens à la future maman.

-Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir Emma.

La sauveuse scruta son amie attentivement et fut stupéfaite de voir dans son regard tant de haine et de peine. Cela ne correspondait pas à la voix qu'elle venait de prendre, comme si elle tentait de repousser le mal qui commençait à la ronger tant elle était persuadée de sa théorie. En hochant lentement la tête, elle se leva sans se laisser déstabiliser et s'approcha d'elle. D'un mouvement de tête, l'ex méchante reine dégagea son visage et sa poitrine de ses cheveux puis se réfugia dans une obstination peut-être bête à fixer derrière la sauveuse un point invisible. Elle se contracta d'avance à la simple idée de ce qui allait être exécuté pour confirmer ses soupçons et un frisson d'horreur la parcourut de nouveau. Bien sûr, elle espérait de tout cœur se tromper, mais les chances étaient vraiment minces… Elle se trompait rarement lorsqu'il s'agissait de tenter de découvrir les méfaits de sa sœur. Elle commençait à connaître cette garce, et se ferait une joie de lui prouver toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à son égard la prochaine fois qu'elles se rencontreraient. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, et elle ne laisserait pas cet affront impuni. Non, elle savait d'avance ce qu'elle allait découvrir dans sa poitrine, et elle ne pouvait souffrir d'un faible et faux espoir qui pourrait se former dans son esprit. Elle exécuterait sa vengeance la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait sa très chère sœur, et attendait avec grande hâte cette confrontation. La tête relevée fièrement, une colère sourde prit possession de son être et elle étouffa un gémissement en tressaillant alors que la sauveuse enfonçait son bras dans sa cage thoracique. Aussitôt, sa main en ressortit, et ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts stupéfia tout le monde... Sauf elle. Elle ne vivait effectivement plus des battements d'un cœur entier à elle, mais bien de la moitié d'un cœur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la question, c'était celui de Robin. Celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le seul homme qui avait su fait battre son cœur, enterré et étouffé de toute son âme en colère sous son chagrin, ses actes et l'endurcissement à la douleur et les pleurs après la tragique mort de Daniel.

-Regina, je suis désolée, je… commença Emma d'un air affligé en lui accordant un regard plein de pitié qui l'écœura instantanément.

Elle braqua un regard noir de mauvais sentiments sur la jeune femme blonde avant de reprendre ce qui la maintenait aujourd'hui en vie et de l'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Elle prit une grande inspiration en s'affaissant dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Elle était théoriquement morte… Son cœur avait donc réellement servi à jeter une malédiction que son homme avait été forcé de lancer lui-même. Cette pensée l'effleurant seulement, sa colère redoubla instantanément. Zelena allait donc obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait ; en plus de l'avoir tuée, elle contrôlait l'homme qu'elle aimait et elle était clairement impuissante face à cette situation. Elle ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois, même si la colère qui l'embrasait en ce moment semblait lui donner une force et une rage destructrice qu'elle avait déjà expérimentée et qui lui permettrait peut-être de triompher de sa sœur. Elle refusait de laisser place au désir de vengeance qui naissait petit à petit en elle. Elle savait combien ce désir la consumerait, et elle était allée trop loin pour régresser à ce point. Non, maintenant elle avait Henry, et bientôt elle retrouverait l'homme qui avait partagé son cœur pour lui permettre de vivre. Elle pouvait se libérer du joug de sa sœur et comptait bien trouver comment y parvenir... Peu importait ce qui lui en coûterait. Elle regrettait seulement d'en être venue aussi tardivement à ce raisonnement si logique et cruel à la fois.

La main qui se posa sur son bras la ramena sur terre et elle rouvrit des yeux plus calmes sur Emma. Celle-ci ne l'observait plus avec surprise, mais avec inquiétude. Etait-ce là l'appréhension de revoir la méchante reine refaire surface qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux ? Elle entreprit alors de la rassurer en se redressant et déclara de sa voix la plus posée.

-On va briser cette malédiction alors.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Emma avec surprise en clignant des yeux. Tu viens de découvrir que ta sœur manipule Robin et l'a même forcé à lancer une malédiction qui a effacé nos derniers souvenirs et ta seule réaction est « On va briser cette malédiction alors. » ?

-Emma ! Gronda Blanche.

Regina secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils et la regarda sévèrement.

-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse au juste ?! Oui, tout cela ne me rend pas extrêmement heureuse mais je ne peux pas réagir autrement !

-Il y a bien des façons de réagir Regina, et celle-ci ne me plaît pas !

-Si ce que tu souhaites est de voir réapparaitre une Méchante Reine avide de vengeance, oublies, ce n'est même pas envisageable ! S'écria le maire en se levant brusquement.

-Non, bien sûr que non, mais tu peux te servir de ta colère pour retrouver ta sœur et en finir avec toute cette histoire ! Cela devrait te motiver un minimum. Répondit la sauveuse d'un air troublé sans comprendre son soudain énervement.

-Tu as peur que je me décourage avec ce que je viens d'apprendre, c'est ça ?

La jeune femme brune la regarda droit dans les yeux avec dureté et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine sans comprendre la réaction de la sauveuse. Pourquoi vouloir la pousser à se mettre en colère ? N'avait-elle pas peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir ? Si Emma ne craignait pas ce sentiment, elle l'appréhendait de loin.

-Crois-moi, je sais ce que céder à la colère signifie, et je ne veux pas me replonger dedans. La dernière fois que… j'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus, je n'ai jamais pardonné, et je n'ai jamais rien poursuivi d'autre que ma vengeance. C'était devenu ma seule ambition…

Sa voix était forte, sans appel, et résonnait sur les murs en brassant l'air froid qui s'était abattu sur eux. Chacun des mots prononcés par la jeune femme les crispa, et ils virent les yeux bruns de la jeune femme s'animer d'une bourrasque qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle se tourna un instant vers Blanche avec un air désolé et fixa de nouveau la sauveuse avant de poursuivre.

-Je ne veux pas abdiquer devant ce qui pourrait me faire replonger Emma, se serait la seconde pire erreur de ma vie… déclara Regina d'une voix chevrotante qui finit par mourir dans un murmure.

-Alors oui. Souffla-t-elle dans une faible intonation. Ma réaction se limitera à un « On va briser cette malédiction alors. »

Un silence polaire s'installa sur ces mots et la jeune femme cru un instant avoir remporté le débat, mais Emma ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de laisser ta colère l'emporter. Il suffit de la gérer, mais tu ne peux pas étouffer ta colère et faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu peux l'utiliser comme une force Regina, ou seulement une inspiration pour t'insuffler l'énergie nécessaire pour confronter ta sœur. On peut t'aider à gérer tout ceci sans que la méchante reine ne se montre tu sais… Répliqua-t-elle enfin d'une voix légère.

Regina ne réagit pas alors que les mots de la sauveuse traversaient lentement son cerveau et elle resta sceptique. Comment pouvait-elle gérer tout ceci sans tomber dans le désespoir ? Elle avait pourtant essayé de résister, de ne pas céder à l'accablement depuis le départ de Robin de la ville, mais comment pouvait-elle gérer ces nouvelles-ci ? Ne la voyant pas répondre, Emma poursuivit sur le même ton ;

-Si je pouvais moi-même sortir de cet appartement, je le ferai volontiers et je n'aurai aucune pitié à la traquer tant qu'elle ne sera pas enfermée au commissariat de police et privée de ses pouvoirs. Malheureusement, je suis moi-même sans pouvoir et sans défense alors qu'elle s'en est prise au père de mon enfant. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt dans sa phrase pour que son interlocuteur intègre bien toutes les informations et ses derniers mots la firent irrépressiblement frissonner. C'était la première fois qu'elle formulait une telle chose à voix haute, et bien que cela lui paraissait incongru, émettre une telle chose lui faisait tout drôle. Elle guetta du coin de l'œil la réaction de ses parents, et vit sans surprise David se redresser en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je la hais profondément pour ces actes, encore aujourd'hui, et je ne pense pas pouvoir cesser de la détester si elle compte, à l'avenir, s'en prendre à mon enfant.

Regina finit par pincer les lèvres en la dévisageant, remarquant au passage la lueur cruelle qui venait d'apparaître dans les yeux pourtant d'un vert émeraude habituellement si pur, de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Elle connaissait cet éclat, mais contrairement à elle, Emma n'en avait pas peur, elle l'exhibait, jouait avec, le contrôlait habilement et s'en nourrissait pour parler et agir comme elle le pouvait. Elle avait raison, mais elle ne voyait pas tellement comment elle pouvait l'aider à gérer l'ébullition de sa propre agitation. Elle finit pas hocher doucement la tête d'un air résigné mais ne détourna pas les yeux pour autant.

-Je veux bien essayer, mais il ne faudra pas se plaindre si je deviens incontrôlable. Je vous aurai prévenu.

Emma sourit doucement à cette réponse qu'elle attendait et acquiesça.

-C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre si cela nous permet de mettre cette sorcière derrière des barreaux, et crois moi, j'aimerais beaucoup y participer… Mais quelqu'un semble en avoir décidé autrement… grommela-t-elle en se rasseyant.

-Il n'était pas et n'est toujours pas le seul à s'y opposer. Intervint David, un sourire aux lèvres.

Emma soupira en constatant que beaucoup trop d'efforts étaient employés ici contre elle, et elle s'affaissa dans le canapé en restant fixée sur son abdomen arrondi qui pour le moment la condamnait à rester ici et la frustrait plus que de raison.

-Quelle injustice…

Regina sourit instantanément en scrutant la jeune femme blonde dont le visage était marqué par les épreuves de ces dernières semaines. Elle ne traquerait pas Zelena non seulement pour elle, mais pour Emma et Killian, qu'elle avait réussi à séparer, et pour tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de croiser la route de sa sœur… Avec un peu de chance, elle retrouverait son Robin, et Emma pourrait cesser de craindre pour sa vie, celle de son pirate et de leur enfant. Quelle angoisse cela devait-être pour elle ces temps-ci… Et elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela serait une fois l'enfant né…Peut-être pouvait-elle la soulager et la rassurer un peu en partageant son rôle de sauveuse et protectrice de Storybrooke avec elle pour quelque temps ?

C'était décidé, elle ferait en sorte que Zelena soit arrêtée et interrompue dans ses plans, pour leur bien et celui de la ville. Emma étant désarmée et incapable de se défendre ou de protéger qui que ce soit d'autre, elle faisait de son devoir de la remplacer et l'aider dans sa tâche sûrement beaucoup trop lourde à porter pour une seule personne.

Elle reprit pied avec la réalité en se laissant extirper de ses pensées par une sonnerie de portable qui se mit à beugler pour attirer leur attention et vit instantanément Emma se lever précipitamment pour disparaître dans sa chambre. Sans y apporter plus d'importance que cela, Regina se rassit dans son fauteuil et écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications qu'elle avait déjà entendues mais que Belle commençait à révéler aux futurs grands-parents de l'enfant qu'ils attendaient tous.

Un malaise l'assaillit brusquement en lui étreignant les entrailles et elle se raidit aussitôt. Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, embrassa la pièce du regard, les sens en alerte, mais rien ne semblait les menacer présentement… Pourquoi un mauvais pressentiment l'accablait soudainement ? Quelque chose allait-il réellement se produire ? Que devait-elle craindre maintenant après les dernières révélations de la journée ? Elle choisit d'ignorer cette mauvaise impression qui était, à son avis, sûrement fausse. Que pouvait-il leur arriver de pire à présent ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter, il n'y avait pas de raison. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer cette mauvaise sensation de son esprit avant de revenir à ce que Belle dévoilait aux Charmants, mais un curieux sentiment continuait de la déranger et la forçait à se réinstaller dans son fauteuil …

* * *

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Emma décrocha l'appel entrant qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable et qu'elle connaissait trop pour ignorer puis s'assit au bord de son lit. Le cœur battant, et une légère ride d'inquiétude se formant sur son front, elle manifesta sa présence.

« Allô ? »

La ligne grésilla un instant et une voix féminine qu'elle ne connaissait pas retentit soudainement.

« Oui, Emma Swan ? »

« C'est bien moi. »

« Oui, bonjour, centre Hospitalier de Storybrooke à l'appareil. »

Elle fit une pause pour laisser la jeune femme intégrer cette première information et reprit alors qu'Emma commençait à s'agiter d'impatience et d'appréhension. Depuis le début, ils ne l'avaient jamais contacté pour l'informer d'un quelconque changement dans l'état du seul patient qui l'intéressait, alors pourquoi la contactaient-ils maintenant ? Alors qu'une effroyable idée lui effleurait l'esprit, le combiné crachota :

« Nous vous appelons au sujet du patient Killian Jones : un incident grave s'est produit, et nous requerront votre présence dans les plus brefs délais pour prendre connaissance du processus. » déclara lourdement la voix déformée de la jeune femme.

Emma ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le véritable message que voulait faire passer cette dame par « incident grave ». Elle ouvrit la bouche de surprise alors que son visage se décomposait et blêmissait sans outre mesure et soudain, tout autour d'elle s'affaissa. Plus aucun son ne lui parvint hormis le violent emballement de son cœur sur une musique rock et son souffle s'accéléra instantanément jusqu'à la faire suffoquer. Les larmes lui montèrent d'emblée aux yeux, brouillant ainsi sa vue et elle posa une main sur sa bouche en étouffant un cri. Elle n'y croyait pas, c'était tout bonnement impossible.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu malgré la fin ! Ne me frappez pas ^^_

_Merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de me partager vos remarques, à propos de l'histoire ou de l'écriture, peu importe tant que je sais ce que vous pensez. Cela peut -éventuellement- me permettre de m'améliorer dans les prochains chapitres donc aucune hésitation !_

_Bonne journée,_

_Jaya'_


	19. Chapter 19

**Oyé oyé chers Oncers ! Je sais que je vous ai fait attendre pour ce chapitre, et je suis désolée. En plus de mes examens, l'inspiration va et vient comme elle le souhaite donc c'est parfois handicapant...j'avoue aussi m'être un peu dispersée ces temps ci entre mes OS sur ****_Pepperony_**** ( Iron Man ) et mes OS sur ****_CaptainSwan.._****.**

**Je précise que la plupart des OS que j'écris sont d'ailleurs -et majoritairement- tapés impulsivement lorsque je suis inspirée par une émotion que je souhaite développer sur un court écrit. Donc le plus souvent ce n'est pas de ma faute, mais celle de l'inspiration ! Oui, j'accuse mon inspiration, c'est honteux n'est-ce pas ? x) Enfin bon, rassurez vous, il y a beaucoup d'OS qui font l'objet de discussion avec certains Oncers à qui j'aime demander leur avis. :) **

**Ceci expliquant cela, ****ma fiction a un peu été mise de côté. Mais... pas pour trop longtemps au final puisque je reviens pour le chapitre 19 ! :) (On est proche du chapitre 20, n'est-ce pas excitant ? :p )  
**

**Non, je n'allais pas oublier ce chapitre, je pense qu'il est très important et quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fini par avoir le temps de tout visualiser avant de mettre des mots sur ce que je voulais raconter dans ce chapitre. Bref, trêve de bla bla, je vous retrouve en bas pour quelques petites infos que je tiens à vous partager :)**

**Merci pour toutes vos review aux chapitre 18, je n'étais pas réellement sûre de ce que je faisais !:)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : 

À peine la porte s'était-elle refermée sur le corps de Regina avec une force coléreuse, qu'une ombre menaçante s'était glissée dans un coin du salon où la sauveuse retombait dans un soupir aux côtés de la douce Belle. Elle était devenue une barrière à l'exécution de son plan, alors le tout avait été d'attendre qu'une dispute explose entre les deux jeunes femmes et que la méchante reine quitte la pièce. Froide et silencieuse, la _dangereuse_ resta tapie un instant dans l'ombre, attentive aux émotions qui parcouraient la pièce, et surtout aux aguets. À l'écoute. Un orage se préparait, et l'on s'approchait de trop près de chez elle. Elle devait agir rapidement avant qu'elle ne perde le contrôle sur la situation. Ce même contrôle qui lui permettait de jouer sur cette aire de jeux et manipuler aisément chacun des éléments qui composaient cette ville. Elle ne permettrait pas qu'on la prive de son divertissement maintenant, elle était trop proche du but. On devait lui laisser le temps de s'amuser encore un peu, et pour cela, elle devait faire une croix sur ses habituelles et grandes mises en scènes auxquelles elle accordait tant d'importance. Le mystère devait perdurer, et c'est ce besoin, plus puissant que les autres, qui la poussa à abandonner une partie de son plan…

Elle s'avança pernicieusement dans le salon en sortant de la pénombre, sachant pertinemment que dans tous les cas, elle aurait le dessus. Alors que la sauveuse se tournait vers elle dans un geste de panique à sa vue, elle assomma ses deux victimes d'un mouvement de la main et un sourire où se mêlaient triomphe et cruauté l'anima. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie alors que tout pouvait être si simple après tout ?

Le _danger_ finit par faire le tour du canapé et s'agenouilla tranquillement devant ses jouets sans défense. Elle observa avec une curiosité malsaine ce qui semblait modestement déformer le corps de l'un et se permit un contact qu'on lui aurait sûrement refusé si elle n'avait pas été le seul être vivant et éveillé de cette pièce. Incapable de réprimer son intérêt pour cette forme ronde et trop parfaite qui agrandissait le tissu porté par la sauveuse, elle garda le lien mais le déplaça avec une douceur qu'elle-même ne se connaissait pas. Aussitôt, un mouvement se fit ressentir. Cela ne venait pas d'elle. Ni de la sauveuse. Ni de personne d'autre. Cet être venait de réagir avec peut-être un peu trop de violence à son goût, mais elle n'en avait cure.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

Une pause et le silence se fit entendre. Lourd et languissant, il plana longtemps en brassant l'air soudainement plus froid.

« Attends encore quelques mois pour moi, et on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. »

Une autre pause et un sourire joueur apparu sans que personne ne puisse en être spectateur.

« J'en suis persuadée ! » Rit-elle, moqueuse, avec une lubricité dans la voix qu'elle ne cacha pas.

Cet éclat de voix, ce ton gras, tout le monde le connaissait et il en faisait trembler plus d'un, mais l'absence de public cette fois-ci ne la dérangea pas ; elle ferait frissonner tout le monde d'horreur lorsque le moment serait venu et qu'il prêterait à une plus grande délectation du chaos qu'elle causerait. Sans s'attarder plus là où sa volonté était accomplie et la satisfaisait, une fumée opaque et annonciatrice de trop d'effroi l'enveloppa et l'emporta là où de sombres desseins devait être exécutés.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, une forme humaine tellement familière sur cette partie du globe aveugle aux yeux humains, apparut devant l'hôpital de Storybrooke, une curieuse structure rouge et palpitante qui ne semblait pas entière dans la main. Elle murmura quelques paroles qu'elle seule put entendre et entra à pas décidés dans la grande bâtisse de blanc maculé une fois son inquiétude apaisée. Tous se redressèrent à son arrivée, et les visages se figèrent à son plus grand bonheur. Elle s'avança tranquillement sans leur accorder plus d'importance mais le corps médical en décida autrement malgré la peur qui faisait trembler leurs jambes, et l'inquiétude qui tiraillait leurs traits. La jeune femme assise à l'accueil se jeta sur le premier téléphone qu'elle vit tandis qu'un homme en blouse blanche tenta inutilement de lui barrer la route en se postant en plein milieu du couloir, des documents dans les mains et un sourire audacieux et effronté plaqué sur ses lèvres roses.

« Zelena, quelle bonne surprise ! » S'écria Whale sans la lâcher une seule fois du regard tandis que derrière elle, on se précipitait pour dépêcher de l'aide.

« Vous rigolez ? » s'amusa-t-elle, un sourcil levé d'incrédulité.

« Absolument pas. Alors, que nous vaut cette visite ? »

« Oh je vous en prie, ne vous fatiguez pas ! » s'agaça la jeune femme en observant le sourire trop heureux à son goût du docteur.

Elle leva la main sans un mot de plus, et tout être vivant qui s'affairait derrière elle s'affaissa brusquement dans un bruit sourd dont elle se régala cruellement. Le médecin garda son calme en cachant bien sa surprise, et la regarda de nouveau après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'accueil, jonché maintenant de corps inertes. Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient sans vie ou seulement inconscients, mais il s'abstint de poser la question.

« C'est assez explicite monsieur Whale ? » Ricana-t-elle d'un air vicieux en le voyant difficilement déglutir sous ses yeux friands de tout sentiment négatif qu'elle pouvait provoquer chez lui.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement en quittant son sourire pour prendre un air soucieux et grave qu'il adoptait pourtant si peu souvent.

Un rictus amusé, toujours le même, lui échappa en faisant panteler et blêmir d'horreur Frankenstein, et de nouveau, elle lui sourit avec un mélange d'amusement et de provocation.

« Simplement rendre visite à un patient. Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. »

Alors qu'elle allait une fois de plus lever le bras, cette fois-ci dans sa direction, le docteur se recula et il l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la main.

« Vous savez que le patient qui a besoin rapidement de soin ne pourra s'en sortir sans moi si vous m'éliminez maintenant. Il faut que vous soyez sûre de pouvoir vivre avec le poids d'un mort sur vos épaules… »

Elle le scruta longuement, se demandant si elle devait vraiment le croire, et sans attendre un instant de plus, elle emporta sa conscience comme les autres et il s'effondra lui aussi à ses pieds.

S'enchantant affreusement en le regardant, elle enjamba son corps inanimé et poursuivit son chemin afin d'accomplir ce qu'elle avait pour projet. Tout en s'engageant dans les couloirs du bâtiment, elle s'amusa intérieurement des vaines tentatives des habitants de cette petite ville pour l'intercepter. Elle devait avouer tout de même qu'ils étaient tous bien braves pour oser essayer de l'interrompre dans ce qu'elle avait entrepris, mais croyaient-ils vraiment avoir une quelconque chance face à elle ?

Elle finit par atteindre son but au bout d'un couloir sombre et à son plus bonheur, désert, puis n'hésita pas une seconde à ouvrir la porte qui l'avait poussée à faire tant de bruit dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Regardant de tous les côtés pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait, elle s'engouffra dans l'obscurité des escaliers qui se présentaient à elle, et descendit chacune des marches avec prudence. Arrivée dans les souterrains de la grande bâtisse où elle n'était descendue qu'une seule fois ces derniers mois, elle marcha avec assurance sans accorder d'attention à l'agent de service qui nettoyait le sol, et trouva enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle avait elle-même scellée et ouvrit lentement le judas.

Un sourire carnassier étira ses fines lèvres alors qu'elle découvrait exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et elle finit par déverrouiller la seule barrière qui l'empêchait de parvenir à ses fins. En faisant bruyamment claquer ses talons, elle s'avança lentement dans la sombre pièce sur laquelle s'ouvrit la porte, et perçut, malgré la faible luminosité que laissait passer une petite fenêtre carrée, deux êtres humains se tapissant au fond de leur lit et ne daignant même pas la regarder.

« Vous avez une invitée. » Annonça la sorcière alors qu'elle se sentait beaucoup trop ignorée par ses deux prisonnières.

Deux farouches regards se braquèrent instantanément sur elle sans qu'elle ne le vit dans la pénombre omniprésente et une voix polaire s'éleva, tranchante, sans aucune compassion.

« On ne veut pas entendre ce que tu as à nous dire Zelena, tu nous as causé beaucoup de problème.»

Elle eut un rictus face à une telle accusation et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en les scrutant d'un air méprisant. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en offusquer, c'était vrai et elle s'en complaisait divinement.

« Mes pauvres, c'est vraiment trop nul ce qui vous arrive… » Elle rit de nouveau d'un air cassant puis reprit. « Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Vous pourrez reprendre votre vie, si seulement c'est encore possible, une fois que j'aurai obtenu tout ce que je souhaite. »

« Parce que l'on doit sacrifier nos propres vies pour toi maintenant ? » s'écria une voix pleine de révolte qui ne put que faire encore plus plaisir à leur invitée. Si le premier ton s'était contenté d'être froid, celui-ci semblait plus furieux encore, et cela ne manqua pas à la sorcière.

« C'est un sacrifice qui vaut le coup, croyez-moi. Vous serez de nouveau heureuses après ça, et j'aurai enfin ce que je veux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne nous ? »

« Je vous en devrai une, n'est-ce pas assez ? » s'esclaffa la sorcière avec une pointe d'étonnement.

« On ne veut rien de ta part Zelena, laisse nous tranquille. »

« Vous l'aurez voulu. »

« Laisse aussi cette ville tranquille, ou… »

« Ou quoi ? » l'interrompit-elle, interpelée par le semblant de menace dont se chargeait sa voix. « Que vas-tu faire de là où tu es ? Invoquer ta magie ? » Elle attendit un instant, lui laissant une chance de répondre, mais elle reprit prestement alors que seul le silence répliquait.

« S'il te plaît, le joli bracelet que je t'ai moi-même offert bride tes pouvoirs. » Elle fit cette fois-ci une pause pour que son interlocutrice intègre cette information et la regarda avec triomphe et défiance avant de poursuivre.

« Tu ne peux donc rien contre moi, ni quiconque. »

Il y eu de nouveau un silence et un corps s'agita brusquement dans l'obscurité pour se jeter sur leur visiteur mais la seconde prisonnière l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

« Calme toi je t'en prie, n'aggrave pas les choses. » conseilla l'une des voix dans un murmure que seule son interlocutrice pouvait percevoir.

« Elle nous enferme et vient nous narguer, comme si ce n'était pas assez ! Je veux quitter cet endroit ! » Siffla la seconde avec une rage perceptible.

« Je vous l'ai dit. » intervint Zelena qui avait suivi jusque-là l'échange bien qu'il ait été discret. « Tout s'arrangera une fois que tout ceci sera terminé. »

Elle tourna enfin les talons en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit, puis elle ajouta avant de sortir, un air dénaturé par l'avidité et la perfidie plaqué sur le visage.

« Du moins, pour vous. »

Sur ces mots, la porte se ferma avec fracas en faisant violemment trembler les murs, et elle entendit hurler derrière elle. Sans accorder la moindre importance à ce déchaînement, elle se détourna en verrouillant une nouvelle fois la porte puis s'éloigna lentement pour revenir petit à petit sur ses pas.

Tout semblait donc en ordre ici. C'était la première fois qu'elle leur rendait visite, et elle devait avouer que Regina avait bien eu raison de créer ces prisons souterraines. À l'ombre, inconnues de tous, à l'abri de tous les regards indiscrets. Personne ne pouvait savoir ni ne pouvait même comprendre qui elle tenait ainsi prisonnières, et personne ne pouvait donc accourir pour les secourir et les délivrer de son emprise. Elle gardait le pouvoir sur cette petite ville, et encore une fois, elle s'en délectait le plus agréablement du monde. Que c'était bon d'être la seule à pouvoir manipuler tous ces habitants, leur faire croire ou exécuter tout ce que l'on souhaitait, et surtout avoir un temps d'avance sur eux pour qu'ils ne puissent jamais agir correctement et déjouer ses plans. Elle comprenait pourquoi Regina avait aimé être le maire de cette ville, pourquoi contrôler ce petit monde la réjouissait, et elle s'égayait d'avoir au moins pu lui prendre ça avec Robin. Le reste ne tarderait pas, elle en était intimement convaincue mais pour le moment, posséder ainsi la ville la satisfaisait et c'était une sensation grisante dont elle raffolait. Peut-être était-ce un sentiment propre à leur famille, elle n'en savait rien, mais cela servait son ambition bien plus élevée qu'un simple besoin de domination qu'elle s'arrogeait sur les autres jusqu'ici.

Tout en remontant l'escalier par lequel elle était descendue, la méchante sorcière préparait mentalement ce qu'elle allait entreprendre et la façon dont elle aurait à tourner les choses. C'était peut-être un geste qu'elle aurait préféré accomplir en cas d'extrême urgence, mais cela s'imposait compte tenu de la situation. Elle n'avait pas le choix d'en venir à cette méthode si elle voulait aller au bout des choses sans que personne n'arrive à l'arrêter. Elle devait protéger ses arrières, c'est tout ce qui comptait, même si cela signifiait sacrifier encore le bonheur de quelqu'un. Il n'y avait qu'un être à Storybrooke qui pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait et elle comptait bien l'utiliser. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne regretterait jamais et cela ne pouvait être qu'un degré supérieur de plaisir pour elle. Sur une échelle de distractions, peut-être était-ce un des gestes qu'elle rêvait le plus d'exécuter.

Retrouvant son chemin dans les couloirs toujours aussi déserts de l'hôpital, mais plus éclairés que les sous-sols, Zelena laissa un plaisir non feint déformer ses traits. Et alors qu'elle arrivait à la hauteur de la chambre qui l'intéressait, elle attrapa la poignée à pleine main et l'ouvrit brusquement sans aucune hésitation. Aussitôt, les bruits des machines médicales présentes dans la pièce emplirent ses oreilles, et elle posa un regard affreux sur sa victime, plongé dans un sommeil à la fois artificiel et profond dont il ne pourrait sortir tout de suite.

« Hey mon Capitaine ! Tu n'as pas réellement l'air d'aller mieux, dis-moi. »

Elle sourit toute seule en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction, le rapprochant toujours plus de sa fin et s'assit à ses côtés. Une machine s'emballa instantanément, attirant de cette façon l'attention de la jeune femme qui leva la tête dans sa direction, et alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écran de la machine, son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'elle ne regarde de nouveau son patient préféré…

« Il ne faut pas s'emballer ainsi Killian. Ce n'est que moi. »

Elle fit une pause en scrutant les traits pourtant tellement impassibles du pirate tandis que le cœur de celui-ci s'excitait de mauvais sentiments angoissants dans sa poitrine.

« Shhht, je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose cette fois-ci. » Rit-elle. « Je te promets que cela ne fera pas mal. »

« Le moment venu, tu comprendras ce que je veux de toi, et je suis sûre que tu me satisferas, comme d'habitude. » ajoute-t-elle après un laps de temps silencieux.

Elle fronça les sourcils en s'arrêtant dans sa phrase et pinça soudainement les lèvres.

« Tu te rappelles au moins, lorsque j'ai ensorcelé tes lèvres pour que tu puisses enlever les pouvoirs de ta chère Emma ? Tu m'as conquise, vraiment. Tu as intérêt à agir de la même façon, je te le garantis mon capitaine. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui comme pour mieux se faire comprendre en se penchant sur son torse, le regarda longuement, guettant une quelconque réaction, et s'attendant intérieurement à ce qu'il se calme. Mais les machines ne s'adoucirent pas, le rythme ne ralentit pas, et chaque son, seul indice de son existence sur cette terre, revenait toujours plus rapidement aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

« C'est parti pour jouer encore un peu. » annonça-t-elle enfin d'un air facétieux.

C'est sûr cette dernière phrase pleine de cruauté qu'elle enfonça sans ménagement son bras dans la poitrine de sa victime pour en ressortir un palpitant rouge et agité, et d'emblée les machines autour d'elle s'emballèrent avant de sonner de façon continue et régulière. Ce son si caractéristique des fins de vie fit frissonner la cause de tout ceci et elle se redressa alors que sur les écrans, les électrocardiogrammes s'adoucirent pour n'afficher qu'une seule ligne inerte, plate et sans vie. La fierté s'installa sur le visage de Zelena qui admira son travail dans un hochement de tête, et elle se tourna vers le corps éteint du pirate.

« Que le jeu commence Capitaine Crochet. »

Le cœur pulsant de vie dans sa main, elle se mit à rire avec un bonheur incongru et se leva du lit du capitaine inanimé.

« J'espère que le docteur Whale ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir touché à un de ses patients. »

Et c'est sur un dernier sourire sadique qu'un tourbillon de fumée vert apparu et l'emporta pour de nouveaux lieux, sans que personne n'ait été témoin de ses méfaits, sans qu'encore une fois, personne n'ait pu l'intercepter et l'empêcher de se rapprocher toujours plus de son but. Elle avait le même seul avantage qu'un des habitants de la ville venait de perdre pour le transmettre à un autre et c'était sans doute ce qui faisait d'elle l'être le plus dangereux de Storybrooke pour l'heure. Si les héros de cette ville ne savaient rien ou presque de ses actions, ils ne mettraient pas longtemps à en entendre parler…

Le corps médical de Storybrooke prit une bonne heure à reprendre conscience là où on les avait durement et brusquement poussés dans les bras de Morphée qui n'avait plus voulu les lâcher depuis ce moment. Le docteur Whale prit plus de temps que les autres à ouvrir les yeux et c'est en se relevant qu'il comprit que personne n'avait pu intercepter leur visiteur surprise. Se tenant fermement l'épaule pour ne pas trop souffrir des effets qu'avait causés sa chute aux pieds de la sorcière, il resta un instant spectateur de l'agitation qui régnait dans l'édifice puis intercepta une infirmière qui venait à peine d'émerger pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Celle-ci, encore chamboulée par les derniers évènements lui bredouilla une réponse confuse mais positive avant de partir à la recherche d'une de ses collègues. Il prit alors le chemin de l'accueil et Mélanie, assise de l'autre côté du comptoir, ne lui démontra pas son habituel amabilité.

« Rien ne va Whale ! »

« Comment ça ? Je viens de me réveiller ! C'est la folie ! » s'écria-t-il sans comprendre.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux bruns et perçants en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds assez dérangés et soupira avant de se lever en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

« Quelques infirmières, dès lors qu'elles ont repris conscience, se sont précipitées dans chacune des chambres pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, mais… » elle fit une pause et après s'être engagée dans le couloir des patients sous intense surveillance, elle s'arrêta net devant une porte en particulier.

Whale, à qui cette porte était trop familière, blanchit et secoua la tête alors que le silence de la jeune femme se prolongea indéfiniment.

« Non… »

Elle ouvrit la porte en le laissant passer devant elle pour qu'il puisse lui-même se rendre compte des choses et pinça les lèvres d'un air contrit alors que le son constant, immuable et surtout irrémédiable des machines leur vint instantanément aux oreilles, trahissant déjà le bilan qui se construisait petit à petit dans la tête du médecin. Whale posa une main sur sa bouche, refusant catégoriquement d'y croire et finit par détourner le regard avant de s'affaler lourdement dans le fauteuil destiné aux proches.

« On a déjà contacté Mlle Swan, et elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… »

« Elle va s'effondrer Mélanie, ça va la détruire. »

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, c'est la procédure. »

Il la regarda brusquement, surpris par ces mots qui lui semblaient tellement déplacés à cet instant, mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait raison et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'agir ainsi. De façon si professionnelle. Les yeux pleins d'une émotion forte qu'il ne pouvait exprimer, le docteur se releva lentement et ajouta dans un demi-sourire forcé alors qu'il allait sortir de la salle trop peu vivante pour lui.

« Je me charge d'Emma Swan. C'est peut-être la procédure comme vous dites, mais elle est la sauveuse, et elle risque de ne pas s'en remettre. »

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que tout cela vous aura plu ! Ne me frappez pas, sincèrement ! ^^J'avais une fois adopté le point de vue de Regina alors je voulais vraiment prendre celui de sa sœur au moins pour un chapitre afin de voir un peu ce qu'elle pense. Si vous vous souvenez bien, je l'avais plus brièvement utilisé au chapitre 12 ! Vous faites la connexion ? Mine de rien, l'intrigue tourne pas mal autour d'elle, donc je trouvais intéressant de l'aborder plus longuement pour un chapitre ! :) **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez dans les reviews, que ce soit des critiques, des remarques, où juste ce que vous pensez, allez y, en reviews ou même en mp si vous préférez ! :)  
**

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas arrêté votre lecture plus haut parce que j'avais quelque chose à dire. Je ne voulais pas en parler au début du chapitre pour ne pas vous ennuyer inutilement, mais voilà, il fallait que je fasse passer un message assez important. **

**_Après avoir longtemps parlé avec ma très chère Layamys,Jessica et Hélène à propos de ma fiction et sa trame compliquée, j'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'une petite question s'imposait. Ma fiction va bientôt dépasser les 20 chapitres (chose que je n'ai jamais atteint jusque là, donc c'est un cap pour moi) et je suis assez loin du dénouement alors je vous pose une question, oui à vous mes très chers lecteurs, ceux qui ne se manifestent pas et ceux qui me soutiennent : être vous prêts à me suivre dans la suite de cette fiction ?  
_**

**_Comme ma trame est complexe, je pensais organiser tout ceci en deux parties qui seront chacune composée de 20 chapitres. Dans dans tous les cas je respecterai ce que j'avais prévu et je continuerai d'écrire, mais si vous trouvez que la fiction est ennuyante, ou qu'elle s'étend trop en longueur on peut très bien réduire le nombre de chapitres et arrêter la publication entre 20 et 23 chapitres où se concentreront l'action pour finalement terminer sur une belle fin. ( c'est bien le nombre de chapitre que je propose de réduire, il est hors de question que je m'arrête d'écrire cette fiction, ne faites aucune confusion je vous prie. Ce que je vous propose ici, c'est de concentrer l'action et éviter de rallonger :))_**

**_Arrivant au terme de la première partie, et retenant les remarques que certains d'entre vous m'ont fait à propos de l'action qui se faisait attendre, je me disais simplement que faire le point avec vous, avant de continuer dans 20 autre chapitres, s'imposait, donc j'aimerais juste que vous me fassiez savoir si vous êtes prêts ou non, à me suivre pour les 20 prochains chapitres de cette fiction que je prends énormément plaisir à écrire ( sachez le !).  
_**

**Merci encore une fois à tout ceux qui me suivent moi et ma fiction, ceux qui l'ont ajouté dans leur favoris, et bien entendu tout ceux qui se manifestent dans les reviews. Lorsque je ne trouve plus assez de motivation, il m'arrive de relire vos remarques, critiques et encouragements et je ne le redirai jamais assez mais c'est un moteur vraiment puissant. :)**

**Peu importe ce que vous choisirez, cela a été une belle aventure et je continuerai de la poursuivre au moins pour moi. :)**

**Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine, et portez vous bien, **

**Jaya'**


	20. Chapter 20

**Et voilà ! Nous passons la barre des 20 chapitres, et je vous annonce que vous n'en n'aurez pas encore fini avec moi car une suite de 20 autre chapitres suivront celui ci (peut-être plus, qui sait ?) **

**Après avoir écrit mon Two Shot Emmène moi  qui est maintenant terminé, je me suis attelée à la conception de ce chapitre dont j'avais toutes les idées en tête et qui m'ont véritablement inspiré. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas !**

**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui se sont manifestés dans les reviews pour me démontrer leur soutien, ça me fait chaud au cœur, je pense notamment à _LittleHelo_ qui ne cesse de me motiver avec ces commentaires plus qu'encourageants, alors merci !**

**Je souhaite aussi m'adresser au seul guest à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre donc voilà :**

_**Cywen :**** si jamais tu lis ces lignes, ****merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cela te plaise et je prends bien évidement ta remarque en note. Je ferai attention la prochaine fois que je souhaite utiliser ce style, mais j'avoue qu'il me semblait avoir donné assez d'indices pour que tout le monde comprenne ce qu'il se passe. J'aime beaucoup jouer sur les mots avant tout, et être plus dans la suggestion que dans la description brut; cela demande plus de réflexion de la part du lecteur et ça maintient le mystère, c'est pourquoi je l'ai adopté ici pour parler plus longuement de Zelena. (J'avais déjà utilisé ce style avant ce chapitre pour évoquer les agissements de Zelena, mais de façon plus brève, à la fin d'un chapitre comme une sorte d'annonciateur. C'est en partie pour cela que je souhaitais développer cet aspect et ce style que je voulais spécialement lui coller. C'était d'ailleurs prévu, et je maintiens.) Mais bien sûr, je souhaite que l'on me comprenne avant tout et je m'en excuse si cela était trop confus pour toi. Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois, merci pour ta review et ton soutien ! :)****  
**_

**J'adresse également mes remerciements à ma Layamys, Hélène, Jessica pour leur conseils et soutien, et tous ceux qui me suivent moi et ma fiction et ceux l'ont ajouté dans leur favoris.  
**

**Trêve de blabla, **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

Immobile et toujours assise sur le bord de son lit, Emma Swan posa une main sur sa bouche alors que qu'une forte émotion lui enserrait la gorge comme pour la faire suffoquer avant de l'étouffer. Elle devait être maudite, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on tant sur elle et son pirate ? Pourquoi ? Elle aurait voulu crier de rage et laisser sortir tout ce qu'elle ressentait ; sa détresse, son angoisse, sa colère, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir compris. Oui, cela devait être ça, elle avait sûrement mal interprété les paroles de cette femme, cela ne pouvait en être différemment. Ou sinon… elle en mourrait à coup sûr. Tentant de reprendre une respiration normale, elle déglutit, et lorsque sa voix le lui permit, elle assura à la jeune femme de l'autre côté du fil qui attendait patiemment, qu'elle arriverait rapidement. Sans attendre de réponse, elle frôla le bouton rouge du doigt et jeta son cellulaire par-dessus son épaule avant de se passer une main sur le visage dans un soupir.

Elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. On ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle aurait voulu que la boule qui s'était installée au creux de son estomac ainsi que celle dans sa gorge se dissipent mais elle savait pertinemment que cela n'arriverait pas tant qu'elle ne se serait pas rendue là où elle était expressément conviée. Elle avait affreusement peur de découvrir ce qu'elle craignait tant depuis que son pirate était dans le coma. Peur de voir se concrétiser l'effacement de tout son bonheur qu'elle avait cru pouvoir retrouver avec le temps, et surtout, peur d'avoir à faire face à toutes ces émotions qui la guettaient depuis trop longtemps et qui l'achèveraient à la première opportunité. Elle les avait tant refoulées ces derniers temps, refusant de penser à cette possibilité, refusant que cela ne devienne réalité, comme si elle avait craint que cette simple suggestion puisse favoriser l'accomplissement de cette alternative. Elle ne voulait pas de tout ceci, ce n'était pas juste… Sentant que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à monter avec trop de violence pour qu'elle puisse les contrôler, elle tenta de respirer profondément pour endiguer ses sanglots. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas, pas pour le moment, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'était même pas encore sûre que tout ceci était réel, peut-être n'était-ce tout simplement qu'un scénario absurde que son cerveau venait de concocter, une mauvaise interprétation, ou alors peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve. Pouvait-elle rêver au point de ne plus discerner ce qui appartenait au rêve et à celui la réalité ? Comme si tout ceci était invraisemblable et qu'on tentait de le lui prouver, un violent mouvement la fit sursauter, et instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son abdomen en se redressant brusquement. En l'espace d'un instant, sa croissante angoisse se volatilisa, et elle baissa des yeux remplis de surprise. Avait-elle rêvé pour le coup ? Passant ses fins doigts sous son t-shirt, elle appliqua ses paumes de part et d'autre de son ventre comme pour se rassurer de cette faible présence.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour te manifester toi ? Murmura-t-elle, perplexe.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps que de nouveau, une vague s'agita sous ses doigts et elle sursauta encore une fois de surprise. Elle sourit doucement, et caressa tendrement sa peau en sentant une émotion sans nom se mêler à ses dernières agitations. Non, elle ne rêvait pas, son enfant venait de bouger. Peut-être pour la première fois, elle ne savait pas, mais c'était irrévocablement la première fois qu'elle le sentait. Sûrement parce qu'encore une fois, ses émotions avaient pris le dessus et qu'il l'avait ressenti ? Son sourire s'évapora presque aussitôt et une voix l'extirpa de la solitude dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée pour répondre à cet appel bouleversant.

-Emma ? Tout va bien ?

À regret, elle se tourna vers la porte et se fustigea intérieurement de paraître si faible à cet instant. Elle baissa la tête sur ses pieds sans répondre et de nouveau, une appréhension sans fond l'envahit et poursuivit son essor en elle.

Postée dans l'embrasure de la porte, Blanche fronça instantanément les sourcils d'incompréhension et, après une brève hésitation, elle s'engagea dans la chambre de sa fille et vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Emma, je t'en prie, parles moi.

La sauveuse pinça les lèvres et son cœur repartit sur un rythme trop rapide. Les larmes remontèrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient été chassées, et elle regarda enfin sa mère dans les yeux en tentant de se contrôler.

-C'est…c'était l'hôpital. Il… s'est passé quelque chose. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible et tremblante, trahissant sa détresse ravivée.

Elle vit sa mère pâlir avant de reprendre la parole en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître, mais le temps qu'elle mit à répondre n'était que significatif et ne réussit qu'à affoler un peu plus la future maman.

-Emma, ne commence pas à te faire des films, ce n'est sans doute pas grand-chose…

-J'aimerais m'en persuader, mais cela semble grave.

La jeune femme soupira doucement et attira sa fille dans ses bras, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire ni dire pour rassurer sa princesse. Elle était incapable de lui assurer quoi que ce soit au risque d'être démentie par l'hôpital, et elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait soulager sa fille sans risquer de lui donner de faux espoirs. Peut-être n'y avait-il aucun remède ? La seule chose qui mettrait fin à ses angoisses était de se rendre sur place et de prendre connaissance de la situation. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas la rassurer, mais l'hôpital pourrait sans aucun doute donner une réponse aux questions qui se bousculaient sûrement dans cette tête blonde. Dans un geste qu'elle voulait rassurant, elle passa une main sur le crâne de sa fille et caressa avec douceur ses cheveux.

Emma ne broncha pas et ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre avec fureur. Elle ne laisserait pas ses larmes tomber maintenant, pas avant d'avoir été informée et de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait. Même si ses pensées dépassaient grandement toutes les informations qu'on lui avait données, elle ne pouvait pas se laisser influencer par de simples théories, surtout si elles s'inscrivaient en faux. Elle ne pouvait souffrir de telles choses surtout si finalement tout allait bien. Parvenant encore une fois à juguler ses émotions, elle souffla doucement et reprit son aplomb sous la main tendre et tranquillisante de sa mère. Si elle n'avait jamais connu de gestes si aimants durant son enfance, elle appréciait la nouveauté de cette douceur maternelle qu'initiait Blanche, comme le ferait tout parent avec son enfant. Après de longues minutes à se laisser bercer pour se rasséréner, elle finit par doucement se détacher de sa mère dans un semblant de contenance. Elles se sourirent légèrement, et Emma remarqua l'étincelle de pitié qui s'était allumée dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle n'en voulait bien évidemment pas, mais elle la laissa poser ce regard plein de compassion sur elle.

-Je t'accompagne, et ce n'est pas discutable Emma.

La sauveuse prit sa respiration et se leva lentement en hochant la tête avec résignation, sans répondre. Elle prit un gilet qui traînait dans sa chambre et finit par sortir, suivie de près par Blanche. Lorsqu'elles firent irruption dans le salon, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elles, et son cœur se serra instantanément. Elle n'aurait jamais le courage d'expliquer la situation à tout ce monde, ni sa gorge ni son estomac ne le lui permettraient. Croisant le regard tourmenté de sa fille, Blanche se chargea d'avertir elle-même ses invités. Instantanément, David proposa de les accompagner et Belle et Regina signalèrent qu'elles devaient rapidement s'éclipser.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma prit place dans sa voiture jaune et démarra rapidement. Ses parents enfin installés, elle écrasa du pied l'accélérateur, son moteur rugit bestialement et sa coccinelle partit en trombe. Elle ne prit pas en compte les protestations de ses deux parents sur sa conduite peu prudente, et se concentra plutôt sur la route, tentant par la même occasion d'étouffer les bruyants battements de son cœur qui faisaient rapidement pulser ses tempes. Elle n'entendait plus rien à part les bruits de son propre organisme, et même si elle le voulait, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose. Sa poitrine allait exploser avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre le centre hospitalier de Storybrooke, elle en était presque certaine. Redémarrant brusquement à un feu, elle pinça les lèvres et se crispa un peu plus alors qu'elle approchait dangereusement du lieu fatal où elle pourrait enfin trancher entre tous les sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle. Elle avait le choix, et dieu seul savait qu'elle n'aimait pas tout le suspens pesant qui régnait tout autour d'elle et écrasait lourdement sa respiration. Elle souffla doucement, cherchant à s'aérer, mais rien n'y faisait ; elle ne se calmait pas. Alors elle s'affaissa dans son siège et lâcha d'une main le volant pour se la passer dans les cheveux.

Au loin, des nuages sombres se rassemblaient alors que la nuit tombait petit à petit et qu'une obscurité encore faible les enveloppait. Personne ne pouvait en douter : une tempête se préparait, et elle aurait parié que le temps se déchaînerait cette nuit-là. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de penser que ceci était annonciateur d'une tempête encore plus violente et effrénée… Emma secoua la tête pour effacer cette idée négative de son esprit, et engagea enfin sa petite voiture dans le parking de l'hôpital. Se garant à la première place qu'elle trouva, elle coupa rapidement le moteur et se tourna, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans l'habitacle, vers ses parents. Elle fut surprise de remarquer qu'ils la regardaient tous les deux avec une inquiétude non dissimulée. En temps normal, cela l'aurait sûrement irritée, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle était aussi inquiète qu'eux quant à ce qui l'attendait derrière ces portes. Elle avait peur, elle ne pouvait le cacher à personne. Cela la paralysait violemment, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Une seule couarde envie pouvait régner dans son esprit à cet instant malgré l'urgence de la situation : la fuite. Oui, elle voulait fuir, partir loin de tout ceci, et faire comme si on ne l'avait jamais appelé pour la prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas, prétendre qu'elle devait encore attendre qu'il se réveille de son coma et qu'ils se retrouveraient, parce que dans toute cette illusion, elle savait que l'espoir persistait. L'espoir était un puissant motivateur, tout le monde le savait, mais cela pouvait s'avérer être incroyablement destructeur. On lui avait fait miroiter qu'elle pourrait peut-être retrouver son pirate, et elle avait toujours une chance qu'on lui apprenne d'un jour à l'autre qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais envisager cette hypothèse. Que ce n'était plus possible. Et c'était exactement ce qui l'effrayait. Elle ne voulait pas entendre une telle chose, elle ne survivrait pas à cela, elle le savait, et le regard de ses parents laissait bien deviner qu'ils en étaient aussi conscients qu'elle. De nouveau, une vague se manifesta comme pour appuyer ses pensées, et cette fois-ci elle ne sursauta pas. Lui aussi ressentait des choses et elle savait d'avance qu'elle aurait à faire face à plus compliqué encore si jamais elle ressortait de cet hôpital plus morte que vive. Elle ne savait pas encore comment se sentir face à cela, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas la première de ses préoccupations. Elle déglutit difficilement, nouée, et Blanche lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

-Tout va bien se passer, n'aie crainte. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

Elle hocha doucement la tête en prenant sa respiration et se décida enfin à sortir de la voiture à l'arrêt avant que l'envie de fuir n'impose sa dictature. Ses parents la suivirent sans attendre plus longtemps, et c'est dans un silence lourd d'une appréhension palpable qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la porte d'entrée du fatidique bâtiment où l'on requérait la présence de la sauveuse de Storybrooke.

La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent en entrant fut l'agitation qui régnait. Plusieurs femmes en blouses blanches discutaient à voix basse et en petit groupe, d'autres ne cessaient d'aller et venir dans le couloir et enfin, le docteur Whale parlait à la jeune femme de l'accueil avec une effervescence et un sérieux que les Charmant ne lui connaissaient pas. Emma fronça les sourcils, intriguée, et s'avança pour atteindre le bureau de la réception.

-Bonjour, déclara-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Immanquablement, c'était l'anxiété qui la nouait qui déformait ainsi sa voix et ça, elle imaginait bien que ses interlocuteurs l'avaient remarqué en levant la tête dans sa direction.

-Je suis…

-Emma Swan, nous vous attendions. Prévint Whale gravement.

Alarmée par le ton qu'il prenait et qui ne lui correspondait définitivement pas, le cœur d'Emma s'excita un peu plus dans sa poitrine et elle ne put s'abstenir d'échanger un regard inquiet avec ses parents.

-Que se passe-t-il Whale ? Pourquoi y a-t-il tant d'affairement ce soir ? Questionna-t-elle en tentant de paraître calme.

Il prit un air contrit en évitant soigneusement son regard pour lancer une œillade à la secrétaire, puis finit par faire le tour du bureau pour les rejoindre.

-Suivez-moi, je vous expliquerai. Les intima-t-il avant de s'engager dans le couloir menant aux chambres des patients, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de leur part.

La jeune femme s'empressa alors de le suivre sans oser poser une autre question, appréciant de moins en moins toute cette mise en scène. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle posa discrètement une main sur son abdomen, comme si c'était devenu un besoin irrépressible, un moyen de se rassurer, bien qu'en apparence elle prenait simplement contact avec son ventre arrondi. Ce simple geste suffit à la calmer, succinctement, mais c'était assez pour le moment. Elle marcha en silence, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer avec inquiétude le couloir qui s'étendait devant eux sans qu'elle ne semble y voir un aboutissement, puis finalement, le docteur s'arrêta devant une porte.

Elle leva la tête par curiosité pour savoir où elle était, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de plus que le numéro de porte qui se révélait à elle pour comprendre. Ce chiffre, elle le connaissait trop bien, et l'air navré que prenait le médecin ne l'aida plus à garder son calme. Elle le questionna du regard et pour toute réponse, il ouvrit solennellement la porte et la pria d'un geste muet d'entrer dans la pièce silencieuse. Elle crut comprendre ce qu'il se passait et s'humecta les lèvres avant d'attraper sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents tout en dépassant dans un silence macabre, le pas de la porte.

Instantanément, son cœur rata un battement, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et la jeune femme blêmit à outrance. Elle se décomposait un peu plus à chaque seconde face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle et elle plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, elle devait _cauchemarder_. Se sentant dangereusement chanceler, elle posa une main sur le lit pour se soutenir en s'approchant lentement et ses yeux s'inondèrent malgré elle. Ils s'inondèrent irrépressiblement avant de se noyer et de déverser tous leurs sentiments sur la peau si pâle de la sauveuse.

-Non… murmura-t-elle faiblement, démontrant son refus obstiné d'accepter ce qu'il se passait malgré les faits irréfutables qui se présentaient à elle.

Killian Jones était allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, inerte, sa peau exsangue, proche d'un ton semblable à la mort. Toutes les machines qu'elle avait si souvent vues cruellement reliées à son corps pour assurer sa survie étaient maintenant repoussées contre le mur, éteintes, silencieuses, aussi endormies que leur dernier patient. Toutes les émotions qu'elle avait pu juguler jusque-là brisèrent finalement les barrières qu'elle avait réussi à maintenir et se déversèrent sans ambages. Toutes les vannes étaient ouvertes, brisées, affichant au grand jour tout ce que la jeune femme avait tant voulu éviter. Toutes ses blessures se rouvrirent en une fraction de seconde, lui infligeant une douleur sans fond, sans que mot ne puisse l'exprimer. Elle perdait encore une fois face à la vie qui prenait un grand plaisir à l'amputer de tout ce qui était susceptible de la rendre heureuse. Toutes ses craintes se réalisaient et rien ne pouvait égaler le flot d'émotion qui l'envahissait, la déchirait et la dominait crûment. Elle hoqueta en fermant les yeux et une main se posa avec douceur sur son épaule, mais cette tendresse n'eut que pour seul effet de l'irriter et elle se dégagea brusquement en papillonnant des paupières.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle sans se retourner, d'une voix qu'elle voulait froide mais qui chevrota malgré elle.

Le regard mouillé et braqué sur le visage pourtant si paisible de son amant, elle s'obstina à l'observer, comme si elle attendait aveuglément qu'il ouvre les yeux, en dépit de tout ce qu'on pouvait lui dire.

-Zelena nous a rendu une petite visite surprise et nous l'avons retrouvé ainsi. Nous ne savons pas si elle est impliquée dans le décès de votre pirate, mais je la suspecte fortement.

La sauveuse entendit sans enregistrer les mots du docteur, et renifla doucement, perdue dans ses pensées, dans sa détresse, sa tristesse et son désarroi. C'était un abîme sans fond qui venait de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds, et elle ne pouvait pas résister à cet appel. Elle s'y précipita sans plus de souci et resta dans le vague, laissant toutes ses émotions la mordre à pleines dents, lui faire mal, la marquer et la ronger jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Chaque bouffée d'oxygène qu'elle prenait lui devenait douloureuse et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à quitter cette vie. D'autres obligations la rappelleraient rapidement à l'ordre, et comme pour manifester sa présence, une nouvelle vague la secoua et elle hoqueta, laissant des larmes silencieuses dévaler ses joues sans plus aucune gêne, sans cacher sa faiblesse et sa douleur. Elle souffrait, et pourtant elle aurait dû s'y préparer au lieu de renoncer à cette possibilité. Qu'elle avait été stupide de croire qu'il pouvait revenir d'un coma. Combien de chance avait-il ? Non, il la laissait seule, comme les autres l'avaient lâchement abandonnée, sauf que cette fois-ci c'était uniquement de sa faute. La sienne. C'était elle qui n'avait pas respecté sa promesse, elle qui était partie alors qu'il avait pensé à sa sécurité et à celle du petit être qui grandissait en elle. C'était elle seule qui avait voulu affronter Zelena sans aide, et résultat, c'était lui qui en subissait les conséquences. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Cet homme avait tellement changé pour elle et elle n'avait même pas été capable de mettre sa volonté de remplir son statut de sauveuse, ce rôle si lourd et encombrant, de côté pour eux, pour leur futur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si obstinée ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu profiter du bonheur qu'on lui accordait ? Elle allait devoir vivre avec son décès sur la conscience, car tout était de sa faute. Peu importait tout ce que l'on pouvait dire, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il était dans ce lit. Elle n'eut pas le courage de crier cette fois-ci, et c'est lorsque tout le monde quitta la pièce qu'elle tenta quelques mots, bien qu'elle sache que c'était inutile de s'attarder là où plus aucune vie ne régnait. Elle se laissa lourdement tomber dans le fauteuil toujours posé à côté du lit et continua de le regarder, malgré sa vision brouillée par cette chaude eau salée.

-Je n'y crois pas… Déclara-t-elle entre deux hoquets qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.

-Pas une seconde Killian Jones.

Elle fit une pause en pinçant les lèvres et attrapa furieusement sa main qu'elle serra dans les siennes avec amour, tendresse et détresse. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle exécutait ce geste si anodin. Elle avait besoin de le toucher, une dernière fois au moins.

-Tu avais pourtant dis que tu étais… un survivant.

Un autre cri de désespoir tenta de passer la barrière de ses lèvres mais elle le retint en baissant la tête et en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche, les yeux de nouveau clos. Elle laissa un sanglot s'écouler et caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce, même si cela ne servait à rien. C'était instinctif. Elle en avait besoin par-dessus tout.

-J'avais tellement espéré que tu me reviennes Killian… Tu n'as pas idée.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et le l'observa de nouveau.

-Tu me manques tellement. Mon dieu, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans toi, avec ce bébé. Il va avoir besoin d'un père que je ne pourrai jamais lui rendre et je commence déjà à être une mauvaise mère pour lui, tu te rends compte ? Quel parent va-t-il lui rester ?

Une nouvelle motion s'affirma et elle tressaillit dans une nouvelle vague de larmes qu'elle ne put dominer. Accréditait-il ses propos ? Entendait-il seulement tout ce qu'elle disait ? Pourquoi bougeait-il ainsi ? Cette pensée ne put que la faire souffrir davantage et elle secoua la tête dans un tremblement incoercible.

-Il s'agite déjà tu sais… Je ne pourrais jamais faire… ça toute seule Killian, c'est trop dur.

Dans sa tête, tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer jusque-là s'effaça et défila à cet instant, une dernière fois derrière ses yeux, comme une sorte de rappel de tout ce dont elle s'était privée en agissant avec tant d'obstination. Les balades en mer… Sur la plage… Au parc pour enfants… Les leçons de cuisines interminables pour qu'il acquiert un tant soit peu de culture culinaire… Les discussions sur l'oreiller et les moments de tendresse qu'ils aimaient si souvent partager avant qu'elle ne ruine tout elle-même…

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et une voix douce qui voulait la ménager la fit revenir sur terre en l'extirpant une demie seconde de sa douleur.

-Mlle Swan, il faut que nous l'emmenions.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête et se leva sans lâcher une seconde sa main.

-Laissez-nous un instant de plus s'il vous plaît.

Elle avait utilisé le « nous » par habitude, et parce qu'encore une fois, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ce « nous » symbolisait tellement dans son esprit un amour incommensurable qu'elle ne saurait décrire, une relation exceptionnelle… C'était eux, et elle ne pourrait jamais y renoncer. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.

-Prenez votre temps mademoiselle.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle ressortit silencieusement de la petite pièce dont le calme prédominant n'était troublé que par les pleurs feutrés de la sauveuse éplorée.

De nouveau seule, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa d'une main son visage, retraçant ses contours une seule et dernière fois frôlant sa barbe du pouce, se remémorant le frisson qu'elle lui procurait à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui apporter, repassant son doigt sur sa cicatrice qui lui entravait la joue et qu'elle ne verrait plus, dessinant du bout des doigts le bord de ses lèvres si belles, si chaleureuses et aimantes dont elle aimait s'emparer en tout temps, en tous lieux… Cet instant ne fit pas exception à la règle, et après avoir essuyé les larmes interminables qui tombaient sur les commissures de ses lèvres, elle passa ses deux mains sur le visage de son amant et se pencha délicatement sur son torse. Malgré le déchirement qui faisait trembler son corps et chevroter sa voix, elle murmura avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour ce pirate, et qui inondait douloureusement son cœur meurtrit, son tout.

-Je te promets que je prendrai soin de notre enfant, même si je ne suis pas prête et que plus personne ne peut m'aider maintenant, je l'élèverai comme je peux, et je t'assure qu'il entendra parler de toi Killian Jones. Le célèbre pirate, le survivant, mort en sauvant son enfant et se forçant à se sacrifier parce que la femme qu'il aime est trop butée pour respecter sa promesse. Pas un jour je n'arriverai à me le pardonner, sois en sûr…

À ses propres mots, elle pinça de nouveau les lèvres pour retenir les larmes qui suivraient et, les yeux clos, elle s'empara de sa bouche avec toute la douceur du monde pour achever son discours, sceller les énièmes promesses qu'elle comptait bien tenir cette fois-ci, mettre fin à leur relation à laquelle elle resterait fidèle dans les années à venir malgré le cruel manque et la douleur qu'elle ressentirait en son absence, et bien sûr pour finir de lui dire au revoir. Elle resta au contact de ses lèvres, sans vouloir mettre fin à cet instant, ayant trop peur qu'en le quittant, tout s'effacerait, peur qu'après ceci elle ait à faire face à sa solitude, ces cruelles affres qui continueraient de la tourmenter aussi longtemps qu'elle avait souffert de l'abandon de Neal, sûrement même plus. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter, elle l'aimait, et les infirmières ne pourraient pas l'en défaire. Les larmes se remirent à couler et elle l'embrassa de nouveau, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, trop attachée à lui, tellement incapable de partir et d'affronter le reste. Elle n'était pas armée pour vivre cette expérience, elle était trop faible et trop malheureuse pour cela.

Un nouveau mouvement vint la perturber, mais cette fois-ci, il ne venait pas de son abdomen. Un rêve peut-être ? Elle aurait pourtant juré que l'on venait de se mouvoir ? Non, elle devait rêver, il n'y avait personne ici mis à part elle et cet homme sans vie. Sans plus se laisser déstabiliser par une telle illusion, elle ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour répéter son geste avec entêtement, mais un souffle vint chaudement la caresser et des lèvres se refermèrent avec douceur sur les siennes.

* * *

**Voilà, pour un vingtième chapitre j'espère avoir marqué le coup !Il était prévu dès le début bien entendu, et j'avoue beaucoup aimer placer des évènements importants sous le signe de chiffres ronds...oui, j'aime la symbolique, et alors ?  
**

** J'espère que cela ne vous aura pas trop déçu avec la résolution d'un des problèmes majeurs de ma trame !****Le défi était de taille pour moi quant à toutes les émotions que je devais faire passer dans ce chapitre alors je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Et en ce qui concerne le chapitre 21, il est tout prêt à être posté alors je vous invite vivement à me prouver que vous la voulez cette suite et peut-être qu'elle arrivera plus rapidement que prévu...^^ ou pas, cela ne dépend que de vous. **

**A bientôt -******du moins je l'espère de tout cœur- **pour la suite de cette scène, ces retrouvailles, **

**Jaya'**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Oyé Oyé ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien en ce jour tragique... J'avoue que cela m'horrifie au plus haut point, je n'ai vraiment pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens... Nous vivons dans un monde de fou. Toutes mes pensées vont aux victimes et aux proches, je suis de tout cœur avec eux. La France doit rester unie malgré ce qui la fait trembler..._  
**

**Ceci étant dit, je vous propose de vous plonger dans un univers peut-être plus léger que celui dans lequel nous vivons et voilà le chapitre 21 ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviwé, cela me fait toujours autant plaisir et me motive à continuer ! :) **

**Voilà les réponses aux guests :**

_**Cywen :**__** Merci pour ta review, il est vrai que le pari était de taille pour moi, je suis vraiment soulagée et contente que cela t'ait plu :) voilà la suite !**_

_**Guest : Et oui, je voulais absolument en faire un ^^ merci pour ta review et voilà la suite :)**_

_**Lisa : Hey, une nouvelle tête ! Je crois que tu as fais une erreur car tu as utilisé mon pseudo pour ton nom de guest, mais tu as signé sous le nom de Lisa ? Désolée c'est assez perturbant ^^ Merci pour ta review en tout cas ainsi que pour ton soutien, le chapitre 21 est là si cela peut abréger tes souffrances ^^**_

**Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 21 : 

Des bras se refermèrent ensuite sur son frêle corps et la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux de surprise alors que son cœur repartait, complètement fou dans sa poitrine. Elle mit fin au baiser et se recula légèrement pour l'observer. Non, ce n'était pas possible ? Était-ce un rêve ? Encore ? Allait-elle souffrir de nouveau de ce leurre affligeant ? C'est alors que ses paupières tremblèrent légèrement et laissèrent finalement place à de magnifiques océans qu'elle connaissait bien et qui lui avait beaucoup trop manqué. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle se laissa aller à une émotion joyeuse et s'abandonna à lui alors qu'il l'attirait faiblement dans ses bras.

-Oh Killian, j'ai cru que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, l'emportant dans un baiser humide de larmes, plus passionné encore. Elle se laissa faire et répondit avec tendresse à l'amour qu'il lui démontrait. Elle ferma les yeux et se délecta de ce contact qu'elle avait tant regretté et pleuré et qui lui avait tant manqué. Un frisson commun les traversa, et il caressa avec douceur sa joue en approfondissant le baiser sans brusquerie. Tendre et passionné, c'était ce qui qualifiait leur premier baiser depuis des mois et la jeune femme apprécia le retour de chacune des sensations qu'il lui procurait : le frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine, l'envie de le posséder corps et âme, la chaleur rassurante et apaisante qui naissait petit à petit aux creux de ses reins, l'ivresse que suscitait chez elle cette bouche contre la sienne et le gémissement de plaisir qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était bon, elle ne pouvait pas le renier, et même si beaucoup trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, elle s'accorda cet instant, décidant que cet élan de passion valait tout l'or du monde surtout après les jours cauchemardesques qu'elle avait vécu. Personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour cela, elle l'aimait et préférait profiter de ce contact avant de passer aux choses plus sérieuses, et elle savait qu'elles arriveraient lorsque cet instant de bonheur à l'état pur qu'elle ne questionnait pas se terminerait. C'est à court d'air qu'elle mit elle-même fin au baiser et posa son front contre le sien avant de rouvrir les yeux pour se noyer autant qu'elle le put dans l'azur des siens malgré les larmes qui troublaient sa vision. Il l'observa longuement, caressant son dos avec douceur, l'effleurant du regard, et faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa joue pâle.

-Emma… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle qui la fit frissonner.

Dieu que cette voix lui avait manqué ! Elle le regarda, attentive, et caressa du bout des doigts les contours de sa bouche comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel. Elle ne pourrait souffrir d'une autre illusion, celle-ci serait trop cruelle pour elle. Il ferma un instant les yeux en frissonnant sous sa main alors qu'elle effleurait doucement ses lèvres de son index, puis il lui attrapa doucement le poignet pour légèrement l'éloigner. Surprise, Emma ne pipa mot et attendit patiemment sans exprimer son étonnement face à ce geste. Il rouvrit les yeux et la jeune femme vit ses iris se charger instantanément d'une émotion qu'elle n'aimait pas trop : de la tristesse. Peut-être y avait-il aussi un semblant de colère au fond de cette mer tourmentée, et son cœur se serra d'emblée alors qu'elle comprit qu'elle était la cause de tout ceci. Il prit l'air d'un animal profondément blessé qu'elle n'avait que très peu vu sur son visage et son cœur se brisa en devinant que ce qu'elle avait craint arrivait malgré tout. C'était peut-être une faible peine comparée à ce qu'elle avait cru en entrant dans cette pièce, mais elle ne pouvait pas être impassible non plus ou complètement heureuse. Elle savait qu'il souffrait et elle s'en voulait affreusement d'être à l'origine de cette souffrance. Il ne méritait pas de souffrir, et elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde, sans même penser aux conséquences de ses actes, ou à lui…

-Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu jamais ? Questionna-t-il en la scrutant.

Elle savait pertinemment à quoi il faisait référence et regrettait que ce soit la dernière chose dont il se souvienne. Elle avait pris conscience, il y avait longtemps de cela, que si cet homme revenait de son coma, elle aurait à s'expliquer. Mais elle ne pensait pas aujourd'hui que ce jour viendrait, et encore moins maintenant. Prise au dépourvu, elle se redressa sur le lit pour lui laisser un peu d'espace et chercha les mots corrects qu'elle avait tant assemblés dans sa tête ces derniers temps pour formuler son explication, mais curieusement, rien ne venait comme elle le voulait. Ces lâches de mots l'avaient abandonnée, comme toujours…

-Killian je…

-Non, tu sais quoi ? On en discutera plus tard. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'écouter tes arguments pour justifier tes actes lors de mon retour parmis les vivants.

Sa réplique fusa comme une balle et l'entailla gravement. Son ton était lourd d'émotions ; de colère tout d'abord, de tristesse et de déception. Elle comprenait sa réaction, elle était tout à fait humaine, mais il se trompait sur un point : elle ne voulait pas justifier ses actes mais s'excuser. Qu'il la pense bornée à ce point lui fit mal, et plus encore puisqu'il semblait la rejeter catégoriquement, sans vouloir entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Ils avaient toujours privilégié l'échange, mis à part lorsqu'elle se renfermait sur elle-même comme elle l'avait fait le jour où elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, mais ils finissaient toujours par discuter. Toujours. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'agir de la même façon mais c'était clairement la lassitude qui parlait pour lui à cet instant, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui en vouloir car elle avait mal agi, et cela ne lui avait pas plu.

-Laisses-moi au moins…

A son plus grand dam, elle fut coupée dans son élan par Whale, qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle, accompagné d'une infirmière et des parents de la sauveuse. Ils se tournèrent aussitôt vers eux et ne furent pas surpris de voir la consternation dominer les quatre importuns.

-Vous ! s'écria le docteur en pointant Killian du doigt, qui l'observait avec étonnement.

-Moi ?

-Vous étiez mort ! cria-t-il presque, l'incompréhension déformant ses traits.

-Plus maintenant. En plus d'être dans le coma, on m'a lancé un sort…

-Un sommeil éternel, coupa Blanche en comprenant. Un coup de Zelena !

Le pirate hocha lentement la tête à l'entente de ce nom, et son regard se voila presque subitement. Emma ne manqua pas de le remarquer, et alors qu'elle allait lui poser la question qui brûlait furieusement ses lèvres, on prit la parole, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

-On va vous faire une batterie de test tout de suite M. Jones, si cela vous convient. Annonça le docteur sans quitter son étonnement, tout en fixant chacun de deux amants qui se regardaient à peine.

-Oui, cela me convient.

-À moins que Mlle Swan ait envie de…

Alors que la sauveuse voyait s'offrir à elle une opportunité de se retrouver de nouveau seule avec son amant pour s'expliquer, le pirate coupa la parole au médecin à son plus grand étonnement.

-Ça ira merci, nous avions fini de toute façon. Annonça-t-il sèchement sans lui accorder un regard.

Encore une fois, cette remarque acide lui fit mal, et alors que les larmes lui remontaient irrépressiblement aux yeux, elle se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce avec fureur sans rien ajouter de plus. Elle courut presque pour atteindre sa voiture et éclata en sanglots une fois dans l'habitacle, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des paires d'yeux trop compatissants, comme si cet engin de métal pouvait la protéger du reste du monde… C'était pire que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Il lui en voulait affreusement et elle ne le supportait pas. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait qu'il souffrait, qu'il était en colère et qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas son imprudence et son obstination, mais de là à refuser ses explications ? Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais il lui faisait trop mal ainsi, à la regarder froidement alors qu'une colère sourde régnait dans ses yeux et qu'une tristesse immense alimentait chacun de ses gestes. Elle savait qu'il aurait besoin de temps, comme elle avait eu besoin de temps pour se remettre de la trahison de Baelfire, mais cela lui faisait trop mal. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, comme lorsqu'ils s'aimaient et qu'aucune rancune n'influençait leur relation. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle, c'était elle qui avait tout ruiné, et même s'il était vivant et qu'elle était heureuse, son réveil et ses réactions la faisaient encore plus souffrir. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé en tous cas. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, comme il savait qu'elle l'aimait, mais elle était incapable de le lui dire. Elle se promit d'être patiente, même si cela voulait dire souffrir son rejet à chaque fois qu'elle serait à son contact, cela valait la peine. Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde et le lui prouverait. Elle lui montrerait combien ses sentiments pour lui étaient forts et elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Elle regagnerait sa confiance, il le fallait, sinon elle en mourrait, d'amour sûrement et de peine. Elle comprenait maintenant ce qu'il avait dû ressentir lorsqu'elle avait brisé une première fois son cœur en le rejetant…Elle n'en avait pas fini avec cet homme, et la victoire qu'elle venait de remporter sur la mort n'était que le début d'une longue lutte pour regagner ce qu'elle avait perdu dans son entêtement stupide. L'amour n'était pas simple, elle l'avouait et elle en avait peur, mais l'époque où elle se protégeait de toutes les affres destructrices de ce sentiment était révolue. Bien sûr que cela la terrifiait d'aimer. Encore aujourd'hui, l'étendue complètement démesurée de ses sentiments pour cet homme la paralysait ; c'était un tourbillon qui lui faisait irrémédiablement perdre pied à chaque fois qu'elle s'y abandonnait, mais au-delà de ça, elle avait connu ces temps-ci une frayeur encore plus violente qu'elle n'aurait jamais aimé connaître et qui surpassait le reste de ses craintes ; celle de le perdre.

Les larmes ne cessant de couler sur ses joues, elle démarra la voiture. Elle avait besoin de fuir maintenant, loin de tout ceci, de cet homme blessé qui lui faisait tant de peine. Elle voulait s'isoler, rentrer, seule. Elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits après tant d'émotions, de retrouver son aplomb afin d'être capable de faire face à ce pirate, à ses propres sentiments et sa culpabilité qui ne cessait de croître jour après jour depuis l'instant où son corps s'était immobilisé face aux assauts de Zelena. Alors qu'elle s'engageait sur la route, un éclair déchira le sombre ciel écrasant qui pesait sur sa tête, et il ne s'écoula que quelques secondes avant qu'une pluie démente ne s'abatte sur son pare-brise. Il ne lui manquait plus que ça… Elle écrasa alors l'accélérateur et rentra chez elle en un rien de temps, sans plus s'attarder dans les rues, trempée jusqu'aux os, le corps tremblant d'émotion et le cœur serré, déchiré par les derniers évènements.

Tandis que la sauveuse quittait brusquement la pièce, Whale s'éclipsa pour avertir le corps médical de la résurrection miraculeuse de leur patient, et demanda à ce qu'on lui prépare tout le matériel nécessaire aux tests qu'il comptait faire au pirate. Celui-ci se retrouva seul avec les Charmants, qui restèrent silencieux un long moment avant d'oser prendre la parole. Ce fut Blanche qui demanda d'une voix timide :

-Comment te sens-tu ?

Il les scruta puis répondit avec sincérité qu'il se sentait bien physiquement et les parents de la femme qu'il aimait échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Killian, on sait que tu es en colère, mais…

-Comment ça « vous savez » ? Interrompit-il dans un froncement de sourcils qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Vous savez ce que c'est de faire promettre à la femme que vous aimez de rester en sécurité et de découvrir qu'elle a osé vous trahir et vous mentir ?

Il fit une pause alors que sa voix tremblait malgré lui et il reprit avec plus de rage.

-Vous savez ce que c'est que d'être impuissant à l'instant même où tout va vous être arraché ? Et de n'avoir qu'une seule solution, se sacrifier pour que ce que vous avez créé perdure ?

Il les regarda en attendant une réponse mais celle-ci ne vint pas.

-Oui, je suis en colère, et je pense avoir de bonnes raisons cette fois-ci. Dieu que je l'aime votre fille, mais je crois que ce n'est rien comparé à son obstination et sa volonté de fer de protéger les gens de cette ville au détriment de sa propre santé. Vous ne pouvez pas me demander en tant que parents de lui pardonner facilement ce qu'elle a fait… Il me faudra du temps.

Ses interlocuteurs hochèrent lentement la tête face à ce discours et à toute l'émotion dont ils voyaient ses yeux déborder. Il était clair que cet homme souffrait, et toute la colère qu'il ressentait était palpable au ton qu'il prenait. Blanche prit la main de David, et c'est sur un dernier regard qu'elle lui accorda qu'elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot de plus, les laissant seuls, entre hommes.

Killian ne savait pas réellement si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe, mais il savait d'avance que le père de la jeune femme allait lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée ou seulement lui faire la morale. Il avait conscience de la méfiance qu'il lui portait et son discours menait sans doute son aversion à son égard à un degré supérieur encore… Il avait longtemps craint un tête à tête musclé avec cet homme, dans lequel il devrait défendre les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour sa fille et prouver ses bonnes intentions, mais il considérait que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment… À sa plus grande surprise, les traits de David s'adoucirent petit à petit, et il vint s'assoir sur la chaise où se tenait Emma quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne le délivre du sommeil sans fin dans lequel on l'avait plongé.

-Blanche et moi n'avons pas connu autant de choses, c'est vrai. Mais il m'est arrivé de mentir, oui, lorsque cela me semblait être la meilleure chose à faire si je ne voulais blesser personne. Résultat, commença-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, penché en avant pour le regarder et avoir toute son attention. J'ai fait souffrir tout le monde.

Il esquissa un sourire dans une pause et reprit.

-Crois-moi, j'ai retenu la leçon, et Blanche a fini par me pardonner avec le temps. Notre amour a surpassé toutes ces erreurs de débutant et a vaincu toutes les émotions qui auraient pu faire tanguer notre couple.

Le pirate écouta attentivement et baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, comprenant le parallèle qu'il voulait faire.

-Pour tout te dire, durant la première malédiction, Blanche a même fréquenté Whale pendant un temps, et je m'en suis remis, bien que je n'aime toujours pas ce type… Il sourit en voyant le visage de Crochet se déformer d'une surprise sans nom.

-Tu rigoles camarade ? Pas vrai ?

-Absolument pas, mais ne dis jamais à Blanche que je t'en ai parlé où je suis un homme mort. S'esclaffa-t-il en secouant la tête.

-Promis.

-Tout ça pour te dire Killian, que oui, je comprends bien que tu en veuilles à Emma. Elle t'a menti, trahi et déçu, mais il va falloir passer au-dessus de tout ça…

-Je vais avoir besoin de temps David. Répliqua-t-il alors que sa surprise et son sourire moururent pour laisser place à une grande peine qu'il ne pouvait réprimer.

Le père de la jeune femme hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et poursuivit.

-Je sais bien, et c'est normal. Mais prends bien en compte que vous allez avoir un enfant bientôt, et que tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'éloigner trop d'elle. Elle est terrifiée à l'idée de l'élever sans toi, et rien que de le voir évoluer en ce moment en elle ne la laisse pas sereine. Elle a besoin de toi, autant pour elle en tant qu'amant, que pour cet enfant en tant que père.

Killian sursauta à l'évocation de cet enfant. Il l'avait presque oublié dans son tourbillon d'émotions négatives. Il avait tenu à exprimer sa colère et sa peine à la jeune femme mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille penser qu'il l'abandonnait et que tout était fini entre eux. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise, il prit un air paniqué. Il savait à quel point elle était craintive à l'idée de mettre au monde un enfant dans ces conditions si peu communes ; à Storybrooke, sans doute la ville la plus dangereuse au monde. Elle avait besoin de lui, elle lui avait déjà dit, mais de façon égoïste il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et à la tristesse qu'elle avait engendrée en lui. Il déglutit difficilement et regarda le père de la jeune femme, se sentant complètement stupide.

-Comment va le bébé ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

David montra du menton la table de chevet où attendait patiemment une photo que Killian ne distinguait pas assez bien de là où il était, et il déclara dans un sourire :

-Il va bien, on en a la preuve.

Le pirate tendit lentement la main et attrapa le cliché de l'échographie qu'Emma lui avait laissé dans sa chambre puis le regarda de plus près. Sur la photographie en noir et blanc, il distinguait nettement les formes d'un bébé sur un ton plus clair de gris. À court de mots, et sentant une émotion sans nom lui enserrer la gorge, il releva brusquement la tête pour regarder l'homme à ses côtés qui continuait de l'observer, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il assistait en direct à son émotion face au premier contact visuel qu'il prenait avec son bébé.

-C'est…c'est… bredouilla-t-il.

-Votre enfant ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Sourit un peu plus David.

-Il est magnifique… murmura le pirate, ému, en posant son doigt sur la petite tête qu'il discernait, déjà emplit d'une forte affection pour ce petit être qu'il n'avait même pas encore vu en vrai.

Charmant hésita un instant à briser ce moment de bonheur puis finit par reprendre la parole.

-Lorsque… tu es tombé dans ce satané coma, Emma s'est effondrée. Je n'avais jamais vu une âme aussi peinée de toute ma vie, et pourtant j'ai bien vécu jusqu'ici, je t'assure. Je l'ai moi-même ramené chez elle, je l'ai veillée, et je sais combien elle a souffert de tout ceci. Elle regrette énormément…

Killian sursauta à ces mots et le regarda de nouveau sans pouvoir retenir sa question.

-Elle regrette ?

-Bien sûr qu'elle regrette, que crois-tu ?!

Il pinça les lèvres, embarrassé. Il avait vraiment mal agi avec elle alors, il ne pouvait pas le nier, et il s'en voulait immensément à cet instant.

-Je suis un crétin. Souffla-t-il enfin.

-Non, tu es un homme blessé par une femme un peu trop entêtée… C'est normal, mais prends simplement le temps de réfléchir à tout ce que je viens de te dire Killian. Tu as le droit de lui en vouloir mais ne prends pas trop de temps à lui pardonner.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel le pirate resta pensif. Il devait absolument sortir d'ici et la rejoindre. Il ne savait pas vraiment où elle s'était enfuie, chez elle sûrement ? Il devait s'y rendre rapidement, dès qu'il aurait fini tous les tests que voulait lui imposer Whale. C'était essentiel à sa survie, il voulait la retrouver, pas seulement pour s'excuser d'avoir agi aussi bêtement mais pour discuter comme elle l'avait souhaité, et lui prouver qu'il serait là pour elle, peu importait les circonstances. Maintenant que sa colère était légèrement retombée, il regrettait d'avoir agi aussi violemment…Il devait se rattraper. Alors que David se levait pour sortir et mettre fin à cette conversation, il l'interrompit dans son geste en reprenant la parole :

-Merci David.

Celui-ci se retourna vers le pirate, une main sur la poignée, et esquissa un sourire.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est aussi à ça que servent les parents.

Killian lui rendit son sourire en baissant un bref instant les yeux sur le cliché de l'échographie qu'il tenait encore dans son unique main puis le regarda de nouveau.

-Je l'aime David, sache-le. Peu importe si tu m'apprécies ou non, je l'aime comme un fou et je continuerai d'être là pour elle et le bébé, même s'il va me falloir du temps pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre. Je n'ai pas eu de père, alors je ne laisserai pas cet enfant vivre en supportant l'absence du sien comme je l'ai moi-même vécu. Je ne veux pas de ça pour lui.

Charmant hocha lentement la tête d'un air satisfait alors qu'il enregistrait l'information et sourit un peu plus.

-Je sais bien, mais prouve-le et va la retrouver avant que je ne te donne ma bénédiction.

* * *

**Voilààà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! comme vous l'aurez compris : Killian is back dans ma fiction :) Peut-être que certains d'entre vous penserons que sa réaction est un peu excessive, mais gardez bien en tête les tout premiers chapitres de la fiction. A mon avis, sa réaction est justifiée même s'il laisse sa douleur prendre le pas sur sa raison. Ce n'est qu'un état second si je puis dire, il a vite pris conscience de son erreur ici, et va vouloir la réparer ^^ Je ne vous en dirais pas plus pour le moment ! En ce qui concerne le moment _Captain Charming_, j'espère que cela aura su satisfaire l'attente des lecteurs qui souhaitaient tant lire une telle scène entre eux et qui me l'ont vivement suggérée. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez sincèrement dans les reviews, ça aide toujours à savoir si l'histoire vous plait ou non, si nous sommes sur le bon chemin ou non ! :)  
**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, eh bien je vous annonce que je vais faire une brève pause, afin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées et dans l'organisation des 19 chapitres qui vont suivre. De plus, je suis sur un nouveau projet, donc j'aimerai avoir le temps de mettre tout ceci au clair. ( vous en saurez plus bien assez tôt, ne vous en faites pas ^^ ) Le chapitre 22 est prêt, et se sera sûrement le dernier que je posterai avant quelques semaines ! ( Promis, cette pause ne sera pas trop longue.) Je voulais m'arrêter au chapitre 21, mais peut-être serait-ce trop sadique de ma part ? A vous de voir si vous voulez la suite ou non :)  
**

_**Ce que je peux vous proposer en attendant la suite, c'est de lire les quelques fictions que j'ai mis dans mes favoris. Il y a vraiment des petites perles sur ce site, je pense notamment à Our Sweet Princess de LittleHelo qui est une pure merveille. Allez lire à l'occasion et n'hésitez pas à partager vos commentaires aux auteurs, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Si l'envie vous prend, j'ai écris et publié deux fictions évoquant deux versions différentes du retour de Captain Swan de l'Underworld, post saison 5 donc à l'occasion, allez faire un tour sur mon OS Animals et mon TS ( Tow Shot ) Emmène moi ! :)  
**_

_**Petite nouveauté: je me suis faite une fiche de présentation fanfiction ( je n'en avais pas jusque là car je n'aime pas vraiment ça, mais cela fait des années maintenant que je suis sûr ce site, et je me suis dis que le temps était venu que je vous tape quelque chose de correct ^^) donc à tout les petits curieux, si le cœur vous en dit bien entendu, allez y jeter un petit coup d'œil :)**_

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, et portez vous bien**

**Jaya'**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ohaye Oncers ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment a-do-ra-ble ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas me détester trop longtemps et que ce chapitre 22 saura satisfaire vos attentes ! :) **

**Je voulais le poster rapidement, mais j'ai eu un petit soucis avec ce chapitre _( en plus de mon nouvel os Changer le cours des choses qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps et qui, il faut se l'avouer, n'a pas donné grand chose x) en même temps, le pari était risqué, j'assume !)_ c'est pourquoi je l'ai posté puis supprimé dans les heures suivantes. **

**Je vous explique : Je n'étais, d'origine, pas du toute satisfaite de mon chapitre, et une amie m'a fait part de ses critiques que j'ai trouvé très justes. Considérant qu'il y avait un problème trop important dans ce chapitre, j'ai préféré le supprimer et le retravailler plus plus longtemps ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira parce que j'ai vraiment passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre ! ( plus que la moyenne ) Même si vous ne le remarquerez sans doute pas, ce chapitre m'a demandé un travail monstre. Pour tout dire la chapitre est très long par rapport aux autres et j'espère que cela payera même si la satisfaction n'est toujours pas au rendez vous ! **

**Il a fallut que je me relise une vingtaine de fois et qu'on me relise ensuite, donc un grand merci à Jessica et Hélène pour le temps qu'elles ont consacré à ce chapitre et pour leur remarques ! Je n'y croyais plus ! Je le poste aujourd'hui même si je suis en vacances parce que c'est mon anniversaire et que je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre. Je n'ai pas de wifi, donc j'abuse un peu de ma 4G ( en hors forfait, sinon ce n'est pas drôle ) pour vous, voilà mon cadeau du jour x)  
**

**Merci à LittleHelo pour son soutien et ses remarques qui ne manquent jamais de me motiver ( je te jure, tes reviews sont toujours un vrai petit bonheur à lire :) ) et à Virginie06 pour sa review !**

**On se retrouve en bas ! _Et voilà les réponses aux guests :_**

**Cywen :**_** Merci pour ta review ça me rassure énormément ! Ma plus grande hantise est de tomber dans le OOC donc je craignais vraiment cette scène ^^ J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre te plaira dans ce cas, et merci encore :)**_

**Lisa :**_** Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que cela aurait été trop facile qu'il lui pardonne, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai voulu mettre en avant sa colère et sa douleur. Je pense qu'il l'aime, mais c'est clair qu'il ne serait pas prêt à tout lui pardonner aussi facilement uniquement pour cette raison. Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis sur la question ^^ En ce qui concerne l'écriture, merci, cela me touche beaucoup ! Je suis heureuse que tu vois une évolution et j'espère continuer d'évoluer avec le temps parce que je suis très loin d'être satisfaite de ce que je fais ^^' Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction te plaise ! :)**_

**Ana : **_**Tiens une nouvelle tête ! :) Et non, je crois que je serai incapable de tuer Killian, ce n'est même pas pensable, à moins de vouloir me faire tuer par la communauté des Oncers x) je suis super heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera de te charmer ^^**_

**Elena : _Mon dieu tu n'imagines pas à quel point ta review me fait plaisir ! Merci pour tout, d'avoir lu et reviewé, je suis heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère que la suite saura aussi te plaire ! Merci à Lisa dans ce cas, c'est sympas d'avoir partagé ma fiction auprès de ses amies ^^_**

**Layamys :** **_ Toujours un plaisir de te voir apparaître dans mes reviews, et je me demande comment tu as su que j'allais poster aujourd'hui houhou, suspens ! He oui, CaptainChamring est une de mes relation préférée dans la série, quant aux répliques, j'essaye de tout mon être de bannir le OOC de mes écrits :p merci ma Laya, toujours dans les temps as always xD_**

**Guest :_ ne t'en fais pas :) Tu as bien raison de réclamer, j'ai été longue ahah, là voici comme demandé :)_**

**Je me rends compte que je parle beaucoup en ce début de chapitre, mais j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire vous ne m'en voudrez pas hein ?**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 22 : 

Après un premier mouvement d'étonnement face à la nouvelle qui se propageait rapidement, le corps médical du centre hôspitalier de Storybrooke reprit une activité normale et s'assura que le revenant allait bien. Les tests s'enchaînèrent et aucune anomalie ne fut détectée par le docteur Whale. Celui-ci n'en revenait tout simplement pas : ce pirate était en parfaite santé et pourtant il avait passé plus d'un mois dans le coma, ou plutôt dans un sommeil éternel… Le médecin n'y croyait pas, mais il devait s'avouer que cela ne pouvait être que normal dans une commune aussi spéciale que Storybrooke. Après tout, n'était-il pas dans une ville où loups-garous, pratiquants en magie, nains, fées et autres cohabitaient ? Il avait bien entendu l'habitude d'assister à toute sorte d'évènements surnaturels mais celui-ci était clairement un miracle. Killian Jones venait encore une fois d'échapper à la mort, et en tant que docteur, il ne pouvait que s'en étonner et s'en réjouir bien que ses soins n'y avaient pas été pour grand-chose…

Imprimant avec fierté les résultats de son patient à l'accueil, il remarqua l'émotion vive qui parcourait l'équipe en charge du pirate jusqu'ici. Tout le monde s'extasiait, et en particulier les infirmières ; elles parlaient toutes du dernier prodige avec une excitation dans la voix et une joie identifiable. Un sourire en coin, il ne put s'empêcher de noter combien le capitaine avait su charmer toutes ces jeunes femmes tandis que lui n'avait même pas pu déjeuner au moins avec l'une d'entre elles depuis que la première malédiction avait été brisée… À l'occasion, il devrait songer à lui demander quelques conseils en matière de séduction, cela lui serait grandement plus utile qu'à cet homme… Alors qu'il se reconcentrait sur ce qu'il avait entrepris, la dernière feuille qu'il attendait se posa sur les autres et l'impression se termina dans un dernier bruit mécanique. L'imprimante se tut et il s'empara des résultats en revenant vers la chambre du miraculé. À peine avait-il poussé la porte qu'il s'arrêta net sur le seuil et son sourire mourut. Il observa les Charmants qui le scrutèrent avec amusement, et même s'il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il s'était produit sous son nez, il ne s'abstint pas de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Où est-il ? Déclara-t-il, dépité.

Blanche et David se regardèrent avec connivence et Charmant répondit d'un air faussement embarrassé.

-Et bien, il a annoncé qu'il se sentait en forme et qu'il n'avait plus de raison de rester dans cette chambre. En même temps je le comprends, il faut dire qu'il y a passé du temps… ajouta-t-il.

Whale écarquilla les yeux de surprise et secoua la tête d'un air ahuri.

-Alors… pour se dégourdir les jambes… il est parti... comme ça ?

-Vous comprenez vite docteur. Sourit Blanche, d'humeur joueuse.

Il la regarda avec lassitude, partagé entre l'envie de rappeler son patient afin qu'il termine son séjour à l'hôpital dans les règles et pour être assuré qu'il ne risquait plus rien et celle de le laisser revivre un peu. Peut-être pourrait-il le faire revenir plus tard ? Il n'avait pourtant rien signé pour l'autoriser à sortir… Les gens de cette ville faisaient vraiment tout ce que bon leur semblait ! Incroyable tout de même ; c'était lui le médecin et pourtant tout le monde se fichait de son avis, comme si chacun était capable de gérer sa propre santé. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers… Ou alors tous les habitants de cette fichue localité étaient réellement entêtés.

-Par ce temps ? Insista-t-il, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre ouverte de la petite chambre d'hôpital.

-Ce n'est pas un tel déchaînement qui va effrayer le capitaine Crochet… Déclara la jeune femme dans un sourire. Elle échangea un autre regard avec son mari puis poursuivit d'une voix plus timide.

-Par contre, ce n'est pas notre cas… Pouvons-nous attendre un peu ici, le temps que cette pluie se calme ?

Le docteur désespéré leva les yeux au ciel et agréa leur requête avant de s'éloigner dans un soupir, décidément impuissant face aux êtres exceptionnels de cette petite ville. Il ne faisait certainement pas le poids face à leur volonté, et il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait s'y faire. Bien qu'il ait entre les mains le pouvoir que lui accordait la science, ici ce n'était qu'un faible avantage comparé aux dispositions qu'accordait la magie.

Si Whale s'inquiétait pour son patient, celui-ci se fichait éperdument de son état de santé. Il n'en avait cure car quelque chose d'autre occupait son esprit, et il était évident qu'il ne cesserait pas sa course sous cette pluie battante tant que ses craintes ne seraient pas soulagées. Depuis sa discussion avec David, il était animé d'un besoin pressant de réparer ses erreurs en dépit de la colère sourde qui grondait en lui.

Alors Killian Jones continuait de marcher dans les rues de Storybrooke, sombres et assaillies par cette eau gelée. Malgré cette dernière qui plaquait ses cheveux sur son crâne et le faisait frissonner de froid en se glissant dans son cou et dans son dos, il était résolu à aller jusqu'au bout et rien dorénavant ne pourrait le détourner de ses projets ou entacher sa détermination. Ce déferlement des éléments ne représentait vraiment rien pour un pirate qui avait connu bien pire en mer. La pluie qui s'écrasait sur lui semblait tomber telle une caresse du ciel comparée aux temps épouvantables et aux tempêtes marines dans lesquels il s'était engagé par le passé. Alors évidemment, il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour l'effrayer et lui faire rebrousser chemin.

Il connaissait le trajet par cœur, et même s'il n'avait pas foulé la terre depuis un moment, il recouvrait petit à petit ses points de repères et gagna facilement l'immeuble de la jeune femme. Arrivant ruisselant à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de main et tapa le code que les Charmants lui avait confié puis s'engagea dans l'édifice lorsque le passage s'ouvrit magiquement devant lui. Il était bon de vivre de nouveau, de marcher, respirer, et agir comme bon lui semblait, mais il ne pouvait pas profiter de son retour pour l'heure car autre chose le préoccupait, et il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que cela. Il ne doutait pas que la discussion qui suivrait serait mouvementée mais il devait s'y prêter, même si cela devait être la pire tempête qu'il n'ait jamais connue. Cela vaudrait le coup. Il avait commis une erreur en réagissant aussi abruptement avec la jeune femme, il en était sûr. Killian se sentait affreusement mal pour cela et souhaitait réparer sa faute. Il était certes en colère après elle, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées sur leur futur. Il comptait bien être présent pour elle, cela n'avait pas changé et il devait l'en convaincre sans pour autant laisser entendre qu'il lui pardonnait tout de suite. Il lui en voulait, c'était incontestable, mais son amour pour elle surpassait tout le reste. Il l'avait dit au père de sa sauveuse ; il l'aimait comme un fou en dépit de tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir de contradictoire à son égard. Il avait réalisé que rien ne serait facile, et qu'à l'avenir, ils rencontreraient des obstacles mettant leur relation à l'épreuve mais il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu si facilement. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il avait passé tant de temps à s'efforcer de changer pour Emma Swan afin d'être un meilleur homme pour elle et savoir l'aimer, la séduire et la mériter. Elle avait perdu sa confiance, mais pour le moment c'était leur amour qu'il voulait voir perdurer, au-delà de ce qu'elle lui avait fait vivre et de la blessure qu'elle avait elle-même ouverte en le trahissant. Pour eux et la vie qui allait se dresser entre eux dans quelques mois, les choses devaient s'arranger. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir laissé sa colère éclater si vivement, sans même avoir pensé au bébé et à ce qu'elle avait dû subir sans lui. Comment avait-il pu être égoïste à ce point ? Évidemment, le discours de David l'avait inquiété. Il avait de cette façon pris conscience de tout ce qui était en jeu et en avait conclu qu'il avait mal agi. Malgré tout, sa peine était toujours bien présente et ne le lâchait pas. Si ses blessures continuaient de saigner à flots, il savait qu'une seule chose pouvait les refermer une bonne fois pour toute et soulager son esprit tourmenté : le temps. Cependant ce n'était pas une raison pour lui tourner le dos, il en était hors de question. Il l'aimait trop pour cela et il ne voulait pas la perdre ! L'unique solution était de mettre un peu sa colère de côté pour laisser le temps faire son effet et cicatriser ses plaies en reprenant la vie qu'il avait laissée auprès d'Emma. Le cliché en noir et blanc qu'il avait trouvé sur sa table de chevet l'avait décidé à se rendre chez la jeune femme car cela concrétisait ce qu'ils avaient tenté de construire ensemble et de préserver. Bien qu'au début ce ne fut qu'une erreur qui leur faisait peur à tous les deux, ils étaient tombés d'accord pour le garder, et il maintenait ses propos ; il serait présent pour le bébé et sa sauveuse, peu lui importait les circonstances…

Serrant avec douceur la photographie précieusement mise à l'abri dans sa poche de manteau, il esquissa un sourire alors que l'image de ce petit être se reformait dans son esprit et s'engagea dans les escaliers, le cœur battant la chamade. Il avait peur qu'elle ne le rejette à son tour. Peut-être était-ce stupide, mais il craignait que la jeune femme ne se braque et se renferme sur elle-même avant qu'il n'ait pu s'excuser. Il savait comment elle pensait, il la connaissait, et ses propos avaient dû la blesser. Elle ne voudrait sûrement pas le revoir de sitôt, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix ; ils devaient parler et mettre les choses au clair. Même si elle préférait se barricader pour le moment, il l'extirperait lui-même de sa forteresse pour parler, il se le promettait.

Tout en avançant lentement à l'étage de sa dulcinée, il respira profondément et tenta de contrôler l'anxiété qui faisait progressivement son chemin sous sa peau. Les néons fixés au plafond s'allumèrent sur son passage en répandant leur pâle lumière sur les murs maculés et en éblouissant le pirate silencieux. Mené à une porte devant laquelle il s'arrêta, il retint son souffle d'appréhension et hésita une fraction de seconde C'était ici qu'elle habitait et il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle s'était véritablement réfugiée chez elle. Il ne voyait aucun autre lieu où elle aurait pu s'isoler afin de rester seule pour réfléchir et reprendre son aplomb. Il la connaissait trop et il savait pertinemment que dans de telles situations, elle fuyait là où elle pouvait camoufler et étouffer ce qu'elle ressentait. Quoi de mieux alors que son propre appartement ? Il ne chercha pas à sonner pour éviter de l'affoler inutilement et tenta plutôt d'ouvrir la porte en s'emparant de la poignée. À sa plus grande surprise, celle-ci céda et la porte capitula lentement, lui ouvrant le chemin sur une discussion qui le faisait frissonner d'inquiétude.

Il resta un moment figé sur place, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qu'il allait se passer. Il avait encore le choix. Il avait la possibilité de renoncer et de partir, mais une fois le seuil de cette porte passée, aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Il avait beau craindre ce qui s'annonçait, il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il devait continuer et aller au bout de son entreprise. C'était la seule et unique alternative, et il n'était pas envisageable de revenir sur sa décision : il devait entrer et entamer cette controverse qu'il avait lui-même repoussée une première fois lorsque la jeune femme la lui avait quémandée.

C'est sur cette réflexion confiante qu'il reprit un peu d'assurance en étouffant les hésitations qui tentaient pernicieusement de s'insinuer en lui. Il franchit alors l'entrée et, prenant une bouffée d'air qui l'emplit de courage, il referma la porte en se retournant.

L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité et seul le silence emplissait le logement, brassant l'air, se répercutant sur les murs et lui caressant doucement les tympans. Il embrassa du regard l'entrée et le salon dont il voyait les formes se profiler dans les ténèbres nocturnes et soupira doucement, le cœur serré. Rien n'avait bougé depuis son départ et à son plus grand malheur, la jeune femme n'était dans aucune de ces deux pièces. Ses tempes pulsèrent plus fort encore à la seule pensée que sa sauveuse n'était pas présente du tout dans cet appartement et il déglutit difficilement. Venant l'effleurer et l'importuner, elle fit naître en lui une angoisse viscérale à laquelle il ne voulait croire et éveilla un violent affolement qui le prit à l'estomac. Si elle n'était pas là, il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle avait pu se terrer…

Observant une dernière fois le salon avec obstination, il posa les yeux sur la grande baie vitrée qui donnait vue sur une des avenues principales de Strorybrooke. Une lourde nuit imposait maintenant son pouvoir dans le ciel, assombrissant irrémédiablement les rues et les rendant plus lugubres encore. Curieusement, il se surprit à penser qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité dans cet immeuble et n'aurait pour rien au monde souhaité passer une seconde de plus dehors. C'est alors que vint à ses oreilles un battement irrégulier et coléreux. Agressive et déchaînée, la pluie continuait de s'acharner à l'extérieur et clapotait violemment contre la vitre. Elle semblait vouloir se frayer un chemin pour noyer chaque habitation, comme si les rues ne lui suffisaient plus. Mais heureusement, les bâtiments de ce monde étaient suffisamment solides pour résister aux assauts du temps. En se détournant, le capitaine souffla le plus doucement possible pour garder le contrôle de sa respiration et finit par s'engager dans le couloir qui menait inévitablement aux chambres. Il marcha aussi silencieusement que possible et s'avança lentement, n'entendant plus que les bruyantes pulsations de son sang dans son organisme, puis il atteignit finalement la chambre de la jeune femme. Non, pas uniquement ; c'était en réalité _leur_ chambre, même si son lit avait dû être bien froid ces temps-ci, songea le pirate avec amertume.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il poussa délicatement la porte et s'arrêta sur le pas de celle-ci, son cœur se serrant et se brisant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà face à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Ce n'était pas tant la vision qu'elle lui offrait qui lui faisait mal, mais les bruits qu'elle émettait. Elle avait beau les étouffer avec rage, il discernait parfaitement ses hoquets et ses sanglots. Il plissa le front d'un air contrit et s'approcha du lit. Malgré l'obscurité qui régnait en maître dans la petite pièce, il pouvait distinguer à la faible lumière que laissait filtrer les stores, une forme humaine allongée sur le lit. À même les couvertures et recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle cherchait ostensiblement à disparaître dans ce moment de faiblesse qu'elle ne pouvait éconduire et dont elle voulait se séparer. C'était sa sauveuse qui sanglotait chaudement et il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il devait arranger ça, sa survie en dépendait. Faisant finalement le tour du lit, il s'avança avec quiétude alors qu'une peine sans fond lui rongeait furieusement les tripes face à ce mauvais spectacle et alimentait sa culpabilité. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet de sa main valide et s'assit au bord du matelas en la scrutant avec souci.

Emma Swan papillonna brusquement des paupières en sursautant et se redressa vivement. Malgré les points blancs qui dansaient joyeusement devant ses iris, elle perçu les traits de l'importun et se figea instantanément en clignant des yeux. Sa vision redevenue claire après quelques secondes d'éblouissement, elle l'observa un long moment. Elle ne savait bien évidemment pas comment réagir et laissa un profond silence s'écouler durant lequel elle écrasa d'une main discrète et furtive ses chaudes larmes encore témoins de ses tourments. Malgré leur récente altercation et la tristesse qui l'habitait, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet homme était beau. Elle admirait tout chez lui : ses beaux yeux océans, sa barbe parfaitement taillée, ses cheveux d'ébènes indomptables, sa cicatrice et son visage parfaitement formé… Malgré toute la rage et la peine qu'elle avait précédemment vu dans ses yeux, elle ne cesserait jamais de contempler et d'aimer ce pirate, plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer… Sa présence lui faisait tout de même mal à cet instant précis. Pourquoi venait-il la déranger alors qu'elle tentait de redresser des murs autour d'elle afin de paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était ? Pourquoi venait-il ainsi la narguer pour la rejeter encore une fois ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle s'était enfuie afin de ne plus lui faire face et d'éviter de se heurter à toute la haine qu'il lui portait et qui la déchirait.

-Killian, je … tenta-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque pas les derniers sanglots qui l'avaient secouée.

-Je suis désolée Emma, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Coupa-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre.

Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle resta sans voix. Des excuses. C'était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait car si quelqu'un devait des excuses à l'autre ici, c'était bien elle. Elle scruta ses iris affligées et ne put y discerner une once de fausseté. Il était sincère, il n'était pas là parce qu'on le lui avait suggéré, il était venu de son plein gré !

Le pirate inspira un temps et baissa les yeux en frôlant de nouveau de ses doigts le cliché qu'il gardait précautionneusement dans sa poche. Ce geste peut être anodin lui donna le courage qui lui manquait urgemment et il refit face à sa belle, toujours abasourdie par ses dires.

-J'ai été égoïste Emma et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pensé qu'à ma propre peine, sans même songer à ce que tu as pu vivre de ton côté. J'imagine bien que cela n'a pas dû être facile de faire face malgré tes angoisses, mais je veux que tu saches que je suis là, même si je suis en colère que tu m'aies menti et blessé que tu m'aies trahi.

La voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer et l'interrompre, il leva le doigt pour lui défendre de le couper et il continua en ancrant dans les siennes ses iris peinées se noyant au fur et à mesure qu'il lui exposait ses sentiments. Elle referma instantanément la bouche et attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, attentive à ce qui allait suivre.

-Je t'en prie, laisse-moi finir... Je sais à quel point ton rôle de sauveuse est important à tes yeux, parce que tu veux toujours t'assurer que le reste du monde est heureux, mais quand vas-tu enfin penser à ton propre bonheur ? C'est égoïste, oui, mais pas quand il s'agit d'un nouvel être. Tu t'es mise en danger en même temps que cet enfant qui te fait si peur, alors qu'on aurait pu éviter tout ceci si tu m'avais écouté. Tu m'avais promis que tu ne te mettrais plus jamais dans une situation dangereuse pour votre santé à tous les deux, et tu as fait exactement le contraire. J'ai cru vous perdre en voyant au loin Zelena contre-attaquer et sincèrement, je pense que je n'y aurais jamais survécu. Tu n'imagines pas un instant combien j'ai craint que Zelena ne t'atteigne avant que je ne puisse m'interposer et finalement, ce coma n'était qu'une faible conséquence comparée à ce que ça aurait pu engendrer si cette magie t'avait touché.

Il parla d'une voix chevrotante d'émotion sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration avant de laisser quelques secondes s'écouler pour que son interlocutrice intègre chacune de ses paroles. Il se fichait de paraître faible à cet instant même, il voulait se faire comprendre et ne laisserait aucun malentendu lui rendre la douleur qu'elle lui avait causée. Il prit de nouveau sa respiration avant de poursuivre.

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais tu vas faire un effort pour moi parce qu'après tout, tu me dois bien ça. Je t'aime Emma Swan, comme personne n'a certainement pu t'aimer un jour, et j'apprécie déjà cet enfant, mais je refuse d'être spectateur de votre mort à tous les deux. Je serai à vos côtés quoi que tu fasses et maintenant que je suis revenu, tu as intérêt à mettre ton entêtement de côté pour m'écouter pour une fois ou c'est cet enfant que tu vas finir par perdre.

Il fit une autre pause pour endiguer les larmes qui continuaient de s'accumuler au coin de ses yeux, en vain, et reprit.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir exprimé ma colère dès mon réveil, je ne voulais ni te rejeter, ni te faire du mal. Je t'en veux, mais mes sentiments sont encore plus forts que tout ce que je pourrais monter contre toi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te repousser ainsi, pas dans ces conditions. Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes et je n'ai pas non plus pensé au poids qu'auraient mes paroles sur toi.

Soupirant doucement pour contenir sa douleur et le tourbillon d'émotions qui continuait de l'habiter et de le faire dangereusement vaciller, il attendit la réplique de la jeune femme en baissant lentement les yeux sur sa main d'un air anxieux et gêné de démontrer tant d'animation. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau son regard sur sa belle, il fut surpris de la découvrir aux bords des larmes et tremblante malgré elle. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les draps et elle secouait légèrement la tête en continuant de se torturer la lèvre inférieure. Incapable de se contrôler, et de chaudes perles menaçant de dévaler son visage, elle tenta de respirer mais elle ne put retenir son émoi plus longtemps et laissa sa faiblesse franchir encore une fois la barrière de ses yeux. Au point où elle en était ce soir, une larme de plus ou de moins ne ferait sûrement pas la différence et elle baissa à son tour le regard sur ses genoux d'un air honteux en murmurant.

-Je ne te mérite pas Killian Jones…

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils et s'empara d'une de ses mains, qu'il retira des draps où elle s'accrochait pour entremêler doucement leurs doigts. Ce simple contact inespéré leur valut un frisson qu'ils ne purent taire et elle releva la tête pour à nouveau lui faire face.

-Je t'interdis de dire ça.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. Tu m'as fait promettre de rester en sécurité et je n'ai pas honoré notre accord. Non, au lieu de ça il a fallu que je veuille détruire Zelena. Je suis la seule personne ici qui devrait implorer un pardon de ta part, parce que je suis la seule inconsciente Killian. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu es en colère, je le comprends, je l'ai longtemps été contre Baelfire pour m'avoir abandonnée et je sais bien que seul le temps t'aidera à me pardonner. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ta réaction est légitime.

Elle fit une brève césure et rajouta d'une faible voix :

-Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même et pourtant tu es encore là, à me courir après pour t'excuser alors que tu n'as absolument rien fait. Alors oui, je ne te mérite pas Killian. Tu as tout fait pour moi, tu as changé, tu tentes de t'adapter à notre monde malgré les difficultés que tu rencontres, tu fais des efforts pour cuisiner pour nous et cet enfant, tu fais tout pour plaire à mes parents, tu tentes de me protéger, et moi, qu'ai-je fais pour être digne de toi ? Rien, absolument rien. Je n'ai même pas été capable de respecter ma promesse et je n'ai pas hésité une seule fois à me mettre moi et le bébé en danger p...

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase pour hoqueter et secoua la tête sous ses océans attristés par tout le mal qu'elle s'infligeait elle-même en tenant un tel discours. Elle faisait son propre procès et il ne pouvait l'accepter. C'était faux, il ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Elle était parfaite telle qu'elle était, bien qu'elle soit beaucoup trop obstinée mais c'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait. C'était certes un trait de caractère parfois un peu agaçant, mais cela faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité et de ses charmes. Pour rien au monde il ne changerait cet aspect de sa personne.

Elle retint ses larmes et persista à le regarder, malgré les imminentes vagues de désespoir et de culpabilité qu'elle sentait remonter en elle avec plus de violence que les précédentes.

-… pour protéger cette fichue ville.

-Je refuse d'entendre ça Emma. Rétorqua le pirate. J'ai changé parce que j'ai un lourd passé rythmé par de mauvaises actions et intentions, et si je m'intéresse à cette vie c'est parce que je veux la passer à vos côtés et que tôt ou tard il faudra que je m'habitue à ce monde si tu souhaites y élever notre enfant…

Ils frissonnèrent à cette appellation et un faible sourire perça enfin sur le visage empreint d'une torture et d'un mal sans fond de la jeune femme.

-…Tu étais déjà parfaite pour moi, peut-être trop. Partout je te suivrai Emma, tu le sais. Dans tous les mondes, tous les temps, rien ne m'en empêchera. Murmura le pirate dans un plissement chagriné.

-Voilà… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix frêle alors que son sourire s'évaporait aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Encore une fois tu agis avec moi comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde alors que tu pourrais m'en vouloir et me haïr de tout ton être pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je suis loin d'être parfaite, la preuve est là, je…

-N'as-tu donc rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit Swan ? Coupa-t-il dans un soupir las.

Elle s'immobilisa sans comprendre, écrasa d'une main furieuse les perles salées qui avaient réussi à dévaler la pente de ses joues et tenta de l'observer à travers les émotions qui se déversaient à flots sur sa peau.

\- On fait tous des erreurs, on est humain. Tu as cru faire ce qui te semblait être juste et je le conçois, bien que cela ait signifié que tu devais rompre ta promesse. J'ai beau être blessé et t'en vouloir, cela ne m'empêchera jamais d'être là pour toi, jusqu'au bout.

Émue, Emma ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait fait trop d'erreurs jusque-là et on ne cessait de lui renvoyer cet homme répulsif à la mort, tenace et fidèle à l'amour unique qu'ils partageaient. Comment pouvait-elle mériter une telle personne ? Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, son âme et son corps mais une partie d'elle continuait de s'en vouloir affreusement pour tous ses actes. Il était là pour elle, comme jamais personne ne l'avait été, et elle ne pouvait que s'émouvoir d'un tel dévouement. C'était tellement insensé… Pourquoi ne lui tournait-il pas le dos après ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ? Pourquoi lui avait-on donné un homme si parfait, pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments si effrayants et incommensurables ? Elle ne voyait plus dans ses yeux toute la colère qu'elle avait entraperçue plus tôt. Elle était passée au second plan et avait laissé sa douleur s'exprimer, celle qu'elle avait causée et qu'elle ne se pardonnerait sûrement jamais. Peut-être que le temps les aiderait, effectivement, ça elle pouvait le croire. Mais elle ne comptait pas le laisser lui et son pardon revenir trop vite et trop facilement ; elle devrait se faire pardonner et ce n'était pas négociable.

-Tu ne lâcheras rien hein ? Soupira-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres d'un émoi palpable.

Il secoua la tête, obstiné, et sourit doucement en répondant.

-Je sais me montrer buté moi aussi, j'ai eu un bon professeur.

Elle hocha la tête en se laissant toucher par cette remarque tranchante et sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il l'attira soudainement à lui et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux à son contact et se laissa aller un instant dans un frémissement qui la secoua malgré elle. Elle dû se l'avouer ; il lui avait manqué. Ses douces lèvres, le contact étourdissant de sa barbe contre sa peau, son odeur salée, son corps, son tout… Elle se délectait de chaque petit détail qu'elle retrouvait et répondit amoureusement en enroulant les bras autour de son cou. Ils s'enivraient de ce premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient réellement depuis trop longtemps et s'y investissait avec toujours plus de passion, reprenant une bataille qu'ils avaient déjà engagée, une danse qu'ils avaient déjà effectuée, sans volonté de dominer l'autre… Ils en avaient tous les deux besoin, c'était une envie irrépressible qu'ils pouvaient enfin laisser exploser dans ce baiser encore plus effervescent que ceux qui peuplaient leurs souvenirs et leurs rêves les plus tendres. Ils frémirent à l'unisson en appréciant le retour d'une telle tendresse et refermèrent encore une fois leurs lèvres entremêlées sur l'autre avec plus de ferveur.

Ce baiser semblait mettre fin à leur échange. Il affirmait leurs retrouvailles, et scellait la discussion alors qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'excuser et de lui faire son propre discours… Se rendant compte de sa fatale erreur, elle mit fin à ce contact humide et prit son visage en coupe en posant son front contre le sien, incapable de se détacher. Mêlant leur souffle chaud pour retrouver un rythme normal, ils frissonnèrent à l'unisson et gardèrent les yeux fermés alors que les mots tant recherchés par la sauveuse quelques heures plus tôt lui revinrent naturellement à l'esprit.

-Je suis désolée Killian, pour tout. Loin de moi était l'envie de te faire souffrir, mais je voulais simplement en finir avec Zelena afin que nous soyons tranquilles et j'ai réalisé trop tard que je faisais une erreur, que je te trahissais pour de très mauvaises raisons et que je ne pourrai jamais parvenir seule à mes fins. Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne et les dernières semaines que j'ai passées ont été insupportables Killian. J'ai réellement cru te perdre exactement comme je l'avais craint… Je ne voulais pas y croire. C'est un miracle que tu sois en vie, et jamais mes excuses ne pourront un jour suffire, je t'ai fait tellement de mal…Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux. Si je le pouvais, je retournerais volontiers en arrière pour rester à tes côtés ce matin-là, et goûter tes pancakes…

Avec toute la douceur du monde, le pirate passa une main sur sa joue et l'observa un instant avant de murmurer tout contre elle.

-L'histoire est déjà écrite, on ne peut plus rien faire. Et je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre amour. On va finir par y arriver, j'y crois. Mais pour cela il faut que tu m'écoutes cette fois au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête. J'aimerai que tu me laisses prendre un peu plus soin de vous. J'ai beau être un pirate à une main sans aucune magie, je sais que bien des accidents peuvent être évités.

Il hésita un instant en la scrutant puis ajouta.

-Ne réfléchis plus uniquement pour toi Emma, pense pour deux, voire trois maintenant. Tu n'as pas à tout endosser toute seule, car tu n'es plus _seule_… Je suis là et j'aimerai que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance, je…

Emma hocha vivement la tête en frissonnant sous ses doigts et s'empressa de répondre en le coupant d'une voix assurée.

-Je te fais confiance, n'en doute pas ! J'ai retenu la leçon, je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur, il en est hors de question. J'ai bien compris que je n'étais plus seule. J'ai… J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le réaliser, mais tu es là maintenant. Tu comprends, j'ai passé tellement d'années à fuir ce genre de relation pour éviter de souffrir que je n'ai pas encore perdu tous mes réflexes de petite fille solitaire qui ne pense qu'à elle afin de se protéger. J'ai bien pris conscience que je ne pouvais plus penser qu'à moi, plus maintenant. Vous êtes bientôt deux à partager ma vie, je ne peux pas l'ignorer et je n'en ai ni l'envie ni le droit. Je… Killian je suis tellement désolée… Pour tout… susurra-t-elle, ses yeux de nouveau inondés de culpabilité.

Ce fut au tour de Kilian de perdre ses mots et dans le besoin irrépressible de la réconforter, il finit par l'amener contre lui sans savoir quoi répondre. Il ferma les yeux en passant une main sur son crâne et la serra avec une tendresse qu'il ne pouvait retenir. Il en était certain maintenant, tout irait mieux et le discours de sa belle le confirmait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'entendit doucement renifler et devina aisément que les larmes venaient de retomber. Tentant tout de même de sécher ses perles qui n'avaient plus lieu d'être, il l'embrassa sur la joue et murmura avec douceur :

-On n'a plus qu'à laisser faire le temps alors.

Elle sourit légèrement en se redressant puis laissa s'installer entre eux un silence léger tout en plongeant encore une fois l'émeraude de ses yeux dans ses iris qu'elle n'avait plus espéré revoir. Elle ne méritait pas un homme pareil, comment avait-elle pu croiser sa route et se laisser charmer ? Maintenant qu'on lui accordait une deuxième chance d'être heureuse, elle n'allait pas jouer la carte de l'obstination et de l'imprudence. Elle ne ferait pas les mêmes bêtises, elle devait s'en assurer car elle ne pouvait plus risquer de le perdre. Elle allait saisir cette chance et même si cela signifiait être un tant soit peu égoïste, elle privilégierait son propre bonheur pendant les prochains mois. Ce même bonheur que Killian avait tant voulu préserver en se sacrifiant et dont elle avait cru ne plus pouvoir bénéficier quelques heures plus tôt. Elle ne laisserait pas cet homme mourir de nouveau et même si les choses étaient loin d'être réglées entre eux, elle savait qu'elle devait lui laisser du temps et qu'elle finirait par se faire pardonner. Elle y parviendrait, elle se le promettait, elle n'avait pas le choix…

Comme pour s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel et qu'elle ne rêvait pas, elle posa sa main sur sa joue avec tendresse et caressa sa peau de son pouce. Oui, rien de tout ceci ne faisait partie d'une de ces illusions qui l'emplissait d'espoir et la faisait pleurer de détresse au réveil. Il était bien vivant, c'était sa chaude peau qu'elle sentait sous sa paume, son souffle qui l'effleurait délicatement, et son regard qu'elle devinait sur elle, qui la scrutait, l'analysait et la redécouvrait avec tendresse. Aucun de ces éléments ne pouvaient appartenir à un leurre, c'était bien trop réaliste à ses yeux. Non, ce n'était définitivement pas un de ses rêves. Son inconscient ne jouait plus aucun rôle ici pour la narguer. Seule la réalité parlait et entrait en scène, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Elle pouvait pleinement se fier à ces images et laisser un soulagement encore trop faible l'envahir. Après tout elle en avait le droit ! Lentement, une goutte de pluie prisonnière depuis trop longtemps des cheveux ébouriffés de son pirate descendit dans un frisson gelé le visage de son homme et vint mourir sur ses doigts. Reprenant pied avec la réalité et sursautant au contact froid de cette audacieuse perle, la jeune femme fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'écarta doucement.

-Tu es trempé, remarqua-t-elle pour la première fois depuis le début de leur échange. Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes ainsi.

Il secoua la tête tandis que son visage se fendait d'un sourire et il soupira doucement.

-Et bien je vais aller me sécher. Je suppose que je devrai prendre une douche ?

-Sûrement, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. Ton…

Prise d'hésitation, elle s'interrompit en l'observant puis reprit dans un souffle qu'elle cherchait presque à étouffer, comme si elle craignait sa réaction.

-Ton pyjama est sous ton oreiller, il n'a pas bougé.

Le capitaine prit un temps de réflexion, comprenant bien ce que sous-entendait sa sauveuse : elle souhaitait passer la nuit en sa compagnie. Tout en cachant sa surprise face à cette proposition alléchante, il fit semblant d'y songer puis finit par hocher la tête. Dieu qu'il en avait envie, juste pour le plaisir de la retrouver, d'enterrer cette discussion, ce malentendu fâcheux et toutes les émotions qui les avaient tous les deux traversés. Il avait beau avoir dormi pendant près d'un mois, il était fatigué. Peut-être pas physiquement, car il était réellement en forme comme il l'avait affirmé aux Charmants, mais mentalement. Ses derniers sentiments l'avaient lessivé, sa colère et sa peine avaient puisés toute son énergie et il voulait juste les chasser, les oublier un moment auprès de la femme qu'il aimait. Il savait que tout irait mieux dans quelques temps, et il était heureux qu'elle lui propose une telle chose. Un magnifique sourire comme il les aimait illumina soudainement le visage de sa belle et il vit enfin le soulagement déformer lentement ses traits.

« Une première éclaircie après l'orage » pensa-t-il alors qu'elle arrivait à tordre sa bouche dans une moue irrépressible, exactement comme elle seule savait le faire.

C'est sur un dernier regard qu'il se leva lentement sans quitter sa satisfaction et s'empara dudit vêtement de nuit avant de s'avancer vers la salle de bain jumelée à leur chambre. En fermant la porte, il s'adossa à celle-ci et laissa un soupir lui échapper. Ils allaient y arriver, il y croyait de toute son âme, et il ferait tout pour que les choses redeviennent telles qu'elles étaient avant toute cette histoire. En dépit de tout ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, un seul sentiment se démarquait violemment et imposait sa domination sur les autres en les asphyxiant ; son amour pour elle. C'était lui qui l'avait mené ici, et c'était bien ce qu'il voulait voir perdurer malgré tout. Il avait foi en eux, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait renoncer.

* * *

**Et pour le coup, on peut dire : _CaptainSwan_ is back ! :)**

**J'espère que cela vous aura plu, encore une fois, j'ai passé énormément de temps à travailler ce chapitre, modifiant certaines phrases, certaines scènes, et aujourd'hui encore en vous le publiant, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de moi. Surtout en terme d'écriture en réalité. Je crois que j'ai laissé l'inspiration me quitter au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin et ça a forcément eu un impact sur l'écriture... m'enfin, je pense que je ne suis jamais très objective pour parler de mon propre travail; j'ai tendance à ne jamais être contente de ce que je fais donc je me tais ! ^^Trêve de bla bla, je vous laisse la parole, n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, toute remarques, critiques sont comme d'habitude, la bienvenue, ça aide à progresser et ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) Pour la suite hé bien sachez que je suis en tain de travailler le chapitre 25 donc je vous laisse calculer le nombre de chapitre d'avance que j'ai gagné ^^**

**Un dernier merci à Jessica qui a su me motiver à aller jusqu'au bout de ce chapitre, à le travailler encore et encore pour le rendre meilleur malgré les phases de mous et de découragement qui continuent de rythmer cette fiction malgré tout ! ( He oui, on ne peut malheureusement rien y faire, c'est comme ça ! Une review ne manquera jamais de me motiver, sachez le ! )  
**

**Je ne sas pas quand je posterai la suite, cela dépendra de ma motivation, mais aussi de la votre, en attendant et si vous avez du temps dont vous ne savez quoi faire, je vous propose d'aller lire mon dernier OS _Changer le cours des choses_ dont je vous parlai plus haut. :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu, je vous dis à la prochaine et portez vous bien,**

**Jaya'**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonjour :) Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewé, c'est vraiment motivant ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, je profite de mes week-ends légers en devoirs pour vous poster le chapitre 23 ! Je ne le dirais jamais assez, mais merci pour votre soutien, notamment Angelique62 et charlottemarc807 pour m'avoir motivé à publier dès que possible ! Merci également à Jessica pour ses conseils, et Layamys et Helen !  
**

**Les réponses aux guests :**

**Cywen : C'est rassurant si tu ne vois pas les défauts de ce chapitre, c'est qu'ils ont été suffisamment corrigé ^^ Ce chapitre aurait pu être une fin en effet, mais pas quand on prend en compte les autres intrigues de l'histoire ! Ce serait un peu frustrant je pense non ? :p Merci pour ta review et ne t'en fais pas on a tous une vie derrière nos pseudo ! J'espère que ces vacances étaient bonnes :)**

**Lisa : En m'engageant dans cette fiction, je m'étais fixé pour but d'essayer au maximum de donner vie aux personnes par le biais de l'écriture, je suis contente que tu arrives à te l'imaginer grâce à mes mots :) Merci pour ton soutient et tes review, c'est toujours très touchant !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Après s'être attardé un long moment sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche, Killian Jones sortit en pyjama et complètement détendu de la salle de bain puis rejoignit sa belle dans la chambre. À l'instant même où il ouvrit la porte, il se figea sur le seuil en découvrant la jeune femme endormie sur les draps. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et, allongée sur le côté, elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même telle une enfant à la recherche de chaleur et de réconfort. Il resta un instant immobile, la caressant jalousement du regard et se laissant attendrir par la vision qu'elle lui offrait puis un sourire fendit son visage. Qu'elle lui avait manqué tout de même. Si la dernière émotion qui l'avait assailli avant qu'il ne perde connaissance était une vive crainte de les voir tous les deux disparaître, il était maintenant rassuré d'avoir pu les sauver. Cette peur lui avait tellement rongé les tripes qu'il n'avait pas pu lutter. Il avait dû agir et il ne le regrettait pas. Il était sûr aujourd'hui que s'il devait recommencer, il le ferait sans hésiter une seconde... Désormais, le capitaine comprenait ce qu'avait ressenti la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait cru le perdre une première fois alors que Le Ténébreux avait tenu son cœur entre ses mains sous ses yeux impuissants. Cette crainte tellement viscérale, tellement humaine, qui persisterait sûrement, était tel un acide rongeant corps et âme, laissant sa marque et atteignant gravement sa victime. Il savait qu'il allait devoir combattre ce sentiment mais ils étaient deux maintenant dans cette lutte, et il ne doutait pas qu'ils finiraient par vaincre toute cette peur qui les paralysait.

Il sortit petit à petit de sa contemplation et reprit finalement pied avec la réalité pour s'approcher sans un bruit. Il posa son crochet qu'il avait ôté pour se laver sur la table de chevet et défit les couvertures pour se glisser dans le lit encore froid puis se tourna vers sa sauveuse. Comme dans le besoin irrésistible de la regarder afin de s'assurer qu'elle était bien là et qu'il pourrait la protéger comme il se devait. Comme si la simple idée de la perdre de vue lui était devenue insupportable. Apercevant son joli visage enfoui dans son coussin, il ne put réprimer un sourire et s'approcha avec douceur. Délicatement, il souleva son corps d'un bras pour défaire les draps de son côté du lit et la recouvrit avant de se pencher au-dessus d'elle pour éteindre la seule lumière qui éclairait faiblement la pièce. Il se rallongea enfin dans un soupir et sans surprise, un corps chaud vint se blottir contre lui sur lequel il referma instantanément les bras. Il passa sa main valide dans son dos et clôt enfin les yeux.

Il avait beau avoir dormi pendant près d'un mois, il était épuisé. Il n'en pouvait plus ; les dernières émotions de la soirée l'avaient lessivé plus que de raison et il n'avait qu'une envie : se rendormir. Mais comme il s'y était attendu, le sommeil refusait de lui ouvrir ses portes pour le moment, alors il se contenta de dessiner de ses doigts des arabesques imaginaires le long de l'échine qu'il parcourait, laissant ses pensées divaguer et s'éloigner.

Curieusement, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dormi si longtemps que cela. Il avait seulement le sentiment qu'un très long film s'était déroulé derrière ses yeux, l'emprisonnant et l'empêchant d'échapper à sa diffusion. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il y songeait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, mais il se souvenait. De tout. Cessant ses caresses à cette simple pensée, il fronça les sourcils. Étaient-ils donc vraiment sous une nouvelle malédiction ? Zelena était-elle vraiment le maître du jeu ? Que voulait-elle ? Pourquoi s'en être pris à eux alors que tout semblait s'être arrangé ? Il devrait en parler avec la jeune femme le lendemain, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il devait en discuter car pour le coup, la ville dépendait de ce dont il se souvenait. Peut-être qu'elle-même ainsi que le reste des habitants de Storybrooke avaient recouvré leur souvenirs ? Il n'en savait rien et pour le moment il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'appesantir sur la question, qui ne lui était d'ailleurs pas venue à l'esprit jusque-là.

Il y avait autre chose dans cette nouvelle bousculade de souvenirs qui attira son attention, et cette pensée eut à peine le temps de naître en lui qu'un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres et il scruta dans le noir la jeune femme réfugiée contre lui, les yeux pétillants aveuglément d'effervescence. Il savait maintenant comment tout ceci avait commencé et dans quelles circonstances. Ce n'était plus un mystère ! Son cerveau tournant à plein régime alors que les informations affluaient de nouveau en lui, le puzzle se mit en place dans son esprit et son air s'aggrava soudainement. L'excitation et le bonheur qui s'étaient imposés plus tôt laissèrent place au sérieux et à la peur et il exerça une faible pression sur le corps de sa belle qu'il voulait impérativement garder contre lui. Son sourire suivit le mouvement et mourut au coin de ses lèvres pour s'effacer complètement. Ils courraient un grave danger avec Zelena dans les parages et même s'il ne voulait pas que la jeune femme s'en mêle de nouveau, il faudrait l'arrêter avant que leur enfant ne vienne au monde. Regina pourrait probablement les aider, ainsi que le reste de la ville. Il faudrait seulement espérer qu'ils pourraient tous se passer de la présence de leur sauveuse. Il savait combien elle était importante pour la survie de Storybrooke mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de mettre sa vie en danger en la poussant une fois de plus à affronter la sorcière. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils devraient s'en occuper sans elle. Il savait pertinemment quel était son but maintenant et il ne pourrait tolérer qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Il était d'ailleurs un des facteurs susceptible de l'aider à y parvenir, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner la jeune femme. Elle avait besoin de lui et il le savait. Ils étaient coincés… Il en parlerait à l'ex méchante reine le lendemain, il se le promettait. Pour eux, leur sécurité et leur vie future. Elle était leur dernier espoir, elle ne pourrait pas refuser compte tenu de tout ce qui était en jeu. Un second soupir lui échappa alors que l'appréhension reprenait ses droits sur son âme, son estomac et son corps, et enfin, ses paupières s'alourdirent. Projeté directement dans le monde de Morphée, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, le pirate ne se débattit pas et se laissa aller à ce sommeil qu'il avait tant attendu.

Le sol était chaud, il étouffait. Non, ce n'était pas uniquement chaud, c'était brûlant. Sautant presque immédiatement sur ses pieds pour éviter d'être méchamment ébouillanté, Killian se fit violence et battit difficilement des paupières. Aussitôt, son dos se percuta à un mur et même à travers le tissu de son accoutrement de nuit, il put sentir à quel point la paroi était brûlante. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que ses reins et sa colonne vertébrale chauffèrent brusquement et il fit un nouveau bond pour s'éloigner. Même s'il gardait les yeux grands ouverts, il ne percevait rien, ni mouvement, ni forme. Il se percutait constamment à la même chose ; l'obscurité, opaque et sombre. Son corps le brûlait par endroits et il n'entendait absolument rien… Son réveil n'avait-il été qu'un simple rêve, trop beau pour appartenir à la réalité ? Était-il de nouveau emprisonné ? Pourquoi avait-il fait une pause si belle ? Où était la logique de toutes ces visions ? Il voulait réellement retrouver sa belle, elle lui manquait tellement ! Il voulait la revoir, la prendre dans ses bras et vivre avec elle comme un couple normal. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne voulait pas y croire... Il ne s'était donc jamais réveillé ? Il ne s'était jamais expliqué avec la jeune femme ? À cette pensée, il eut l'affreuse sensation d'être de nouveau enfermé dans ses illusions et cela ne lui plut pas du tout. La chute fut violente et le désespoir revint brusquement à la charge, le ramenant au point de départ. Il était encore captif de son inconscient, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il n'aurait jamais dû croire à ce leurre, cette sadique étincelle de bonheur qui avait jailli en lui à l'instant où il avait osé croire que la malédiction avait pris fin, qu'il pourrait sortir de son _cauchemar_ sans fin et reprendre conscience. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux de façon incontrôlable alors qu'il pensait à tout ce qu'on lui avait fait croire et qu'il regrettait atrocement, il papillonna des yeux et fit un pas en avant pour tenter de chercher une issue. Il y en avait forcément une, et il la trouverait, il n'avait pas le choix. S'il se mettait à explorer maintenant les lieux et à chercher, il trouverait, il en était sûr ! Ce genre de vision n'était jamais anodine, bien que jamais réellement vécue. Il était encore dans le coma, alors que pouvait-il faire à part marcher et inspecter ? D'ailleurs, où était-il donc ? Il ne connaissait pas cet endroit… À moins que la mort l'ait emporté dans son sommeil ? Il se serait senti partir, non ? Pourquoi la faucheuse aurait-elle voulu s'emparer de lui alors qu'il avait encore tant à accomplir sur terre, auprès de son enfant et d'Emma ? Non, cela n'était pas possible. Il était un survivant, il l'avait promis à la jeune femme ! Il devait se réveiller maintenant et reprendre sa vie telle qu'il la connaissait !

« Killian, réveille-toi abruti ! » pesta-t-il intérieurement, de chaudes perles lui piquant les globes oculaires.

Pourquoi avait-il si chaud ? Était-ce réellement à cela que ressemblait la mort ? De toutes les légendes et histoires qu'il avait déjà entendues dans sa longue vie, il n'avait jamais ouï dire d'une telle version de la fin que prenait chaque existence. Il devait avouer que c'était plutôt désagréable de sentir cette chaleur constante et grondante sous ses pieds, de ne rien voir et de devoir marcher sans but précis. D'où venaient donc cette température étouffante et cette sensation qui lui brûlait la plante des pieds ? Il ne pouvait pas poser un orteil plus de cinq secondes au risque de voir sa peau fondre sur le sol. Était-ce les Enfers dont parlaient les livres ? Cette chaleur correspondait bien à l'image iconographique que l'on donnait à ce monde après la mort mais il ne voyait aucune flamme et pourtant il continuait de sentir sa peau s'embraser à chaque pas. Secrètement, il craignait de prendre feu et c'était loin de le rassurer…

Commençant sérieusement à s'agacer, il fronça les sourcils et accéléra subitement l'allure tandis que son cœur palpitait violemment dans sa poitrine et que des pensées angoissantes commençaient à affluer dans son esprit tourmenté. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fini sa vie sur terre. Il ne pouvait pas y croire et encore moins finir en Enfer. Et si sa quête du repentir n'avait jamais été prise en compte ? Bien sûr il avait changé pour Emma, mais est-ce que son sort avait été modifié en fonction de ce qu'il était devenu ou est-ce que ses actes passés continuaient d'entacher le dénouement de sa vie ? Torturé par ces questionnements, il pinça les lèvres et ses traits de crispèrent d'anxiété. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrivait et même s'il ne voulait pas y croire, le pire continuait de revenir le hanter lorsqu'il tentait de l'éloigner de son âme déjà préoccupée.

Il se força enfin à brider ses pensées qui continuaient d'alimenter son épouvante et de gangrener l'emballement de son palpitant, puis secoua la tête en respirant doucement. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer. Il y avait forcément une solution. Il devait se laisser influencer par l'optimisme inébranlable des Charmants et rester positif. Même s'il était seul face à cette nouvelle épreuve, il devait se sortir de là. Il avait des responsabilités à remplir et il ne pouvait pas se laisser condamner et assujettir à une telle sombre errance. Retrouvant enfin la motivation et le courage qui lui manquaient, il chassa les quelques larmes qui s'étaient égarées sur ses joues et ferma le poing en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Même celui-ci était lourd et écrasant et il faillit suffoquer alors que ses poumons s'en remplirent. Il avait besoin d'air frais, d'oxygène, ou il allait mourir asphyxié… Il s'apprêtait à s'arrêter dans sa quête pour prendre le temps de respirer plus longuement quand un grondement sourd et menaçant l'en dissuada. Il fit un tour sur lui-même à la recherche de la source d'un tel bruit, sur ses gardes et craignant d'être pris par surprise. Sans aucune stupeur, il vit une lumière rougeoyante l'envelopper soudainement et sa vision s'éclaira petit à petit. Était-ce un bon ou un mauvais présage ? Il ne savait que penser, mais la chaleur croissante qu'il sentait sous ses pieds n'annonçait sûrement rien de bon. Prêt à bondir tel un chat sauvage à la moindre attaque, il attendit patiemment en piétinant pour ne pas se laisser cuir sur place. Brusquement, une lumière vive et chaude inonda son environnement et la température atteignit un degré paroxysmique et inhumain. Entre ses jambes, un jet incandescent jaillit et il recula en le sentant venir dangereusement lécher ses mollets. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors que son corps entier se crispait sous l'effet de l'inflammation, et une voix lointaine résonna à son oreille. Il ne put y accorder beaucoup d'attention car sa seule main se mit à rougir violemment, lui infligeant une vive souffrance. Il tressaillit instantanément et bondit le plus loin possible afin de s'éloigner hâtivement. Il grimaça en baissant le regard sur sa douleur et de nouveau, des larmes d'endolorissement naquirent au coin de ses yeux. L'élancement était insupportable, son corps s'embraserait s'il ne faisait rien ! Il lança des regards effrayés dans tous les coins et perçu malgré les flammes qui se dressaient de toutes parts sous ses yeux brouillés par la douleur, des murs oppressants et noirs comme la mort. Il connaissait cette salle ! Elle était même loin de lui être inconnue, il ne pouvait le nier !

Alors qu'une nouvelle barrière de flammes indisciplinées surgissait subitement devant lui sans prévenir, il clôt brusquement ses paupières humides de larmes à s'en faire mal et se protégea le visage de cette nouvelle fièvre qui s'acharnait sur lui. Il allait mourir brûlé, il en était sûr et certain, la douleur était trop réelle et trop importante pour qu'il puisse survivre plus longtemps. Il abandonnait Emma sans même le vouloir et il espérait juste qu'elle lui pardonnerait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il s'était battu jusque-là pour rester en vie mais il était ici concrètement impuissant : son crochet n'était d'aucune utilité contre l'arme des Enfers. Il capitulait face à ce dernier obstacle que dressait le destin sur le chemin de sa piètre existence…

-Killian ! Je t'en prie, réveille-toi ! s'écria une voix désespérée à ses côtés.

Prenant finalement une grande inspiration, le capitaine Crochet ouvrit grands les yeux en tentant de se redresser dans un tremblement et se percuta aux émeraudes inquiètes qui l'observaient. Rassuré par la familiarité de ses yeux et par cette chaude main posée sur sa joue, il referma les paupières alors qu'un soulagement sans nom envahissait son corps en sueur et apaisait l'agitation de son organisme. Rien de tout ceci n'avait été réel. Ce n'était qu'un _cauchemar_. Un stupide, affreux et angoissant _cauchemar_, rien de plus ni de moins. Il était réveillé, sorti de son coma et allongé dans leur lit, bien aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait. C'était la seule vérité à laquelle il devait croire. Le reste n'était qu'une illusion qui cherchait à lui faire perdre la tête. Il calma petit à petit sa respiration en alimentant ses poumons d'un air plus sain et rouvrit lentement les yeux une fois rassuré. À la lueur de sa lampe de chevet de nouveau allumée, il scruta la jeune femme toujours agenouillée à ses côtés qui continuait de l'observer avec inquiétude, puis il se redressa doucement en s'emparant de la main qui s'était attardée sur son visage.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… Je…, il déglutit difficilement et ses mots disparurent au fond de sa gorge sans qu'il ne puisse les attirer plus loin afin de leur faire franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Elle sourit faiblement alors que son regard se déchargeait lentement de toute l'anxiété qui lui avait mordu les tripes quelques minutes plus tôt et elle murmura avec douceur.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que c'est. Je t'ai déjà réveillé avec mes propres cauchemars, ce n'est vraiment rien.

Il hocha légèrement la tête et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il l'attira à lui. Elle se laissa faire et enroula ses bras autour de son cou en fermant les yeux, égarant même une main dans ses cheveux.

-Quand est-ce que cela s'estompe ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix nouée en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Elle caressa son crâne avec tendresse pour apaiser l'ébranlement qui s'était emparé de son amant et prit un instant pour réfléchir. Elle savait à quoi ressemblaient les cauchemars des victimes d'un sommeil éternel et malheureusement la seule réponse à son problème était le temps. Les cauchemars, elle connaissait, mais ceux-ci étaient sûrement les pires auxquels elle n'ait jamais eu à faire face. Elle ne savait pas exactement à quoi cela ressemblait mais de ce que Blanche et Aurore lui avaient rapporté par le passé, cela était tout aussi désagréable que les rêves qu'elle faisait.

-Je crois… Que le seul remède est le temps… répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle le sentit tressaillir dans ses bras et elle resserra un peu plus son étreinte dans un geste qu'elle voulait réconfortant. Il avait été là lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, complètement désorientée par ses rêves terrifiants et le corps en sueur. C'était donc à son tour maintenant de lui montrer qu'elle serait présente lorsqu'il s'agiterait dans son sommeil et chercherait du réconfort pour s'assurer que rien de tout ce que son inconscient lui renvoyait n'était réel. C'était sa responsabilité maintenant, et elle comptait bien le rassurer à chacun de ses réveils, comme il l'avait entrepris avec elle avant qu'il ne sombre dans le coma.

-Ça va aller Killian, je te promets que ça ira. Ça passera, je te le jure, il faut juste que tu sois patient…

Il hocha doucement la tête et inspira profondément le parfum sucré de sa belle, s'apaisant petit à petit au contact de sa douceur, de son odeur et de sa chaleur. Il s'enivra un instant et une fois que le calme s'imposa de nouveau, soupira légèrement et se détendit en reprenant possession de ses moyens. Les yeux toujours fermés, il sentit la fatigue reprendre le dessus et ses paupières s'alourdirent d'un sommeil insatisfait.

-Killian… appela soudainement la jeune femme à son oreille tandis qu'elle le sentait respirer avec régularité contre elle.

Il ne répondit pas, se laissant plutôt guider par le chemin que Morphée rouvrait devant lui, et Emma se recula légèrement pour lui faire face. Un sourire étira instantanément ses lèvres alors qu'elle observait le visage détendu de son pirate d'où avaient été chassées toute la peur et l'incompréhension qui l'avaient tiraillé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle attendit un long moment, plus captivée par ce qu'elle voyait que par ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Cela était peut-être important, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler ce pirate diablement beau. Évidemment, elle ne lui avouerait jamais à voix haute ou son égo risquerait de ne pas survivre. Il savait déjà bien assez que son physique était très avantageux et elle s'était d'ailleurs laissée charmer malgré elle. Son sourire s'agrandit à cette simple pensée et elle s'humecta légèrement les lèvres, sachant bien qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de le sortir de son sommeil sûrement superficiel pour le moment. Avec une douceur infinie, elle passa une main sur sa joue pour le réveiller et après quelques secondes, il finit par rouvrir ses yeux redevenus lourds.

-Tu t'es brûlé, il faut soigner ça maintenant. Déclara-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut son attention. Je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas mal…

Il se redressa enfin et lui fit face en papillonnant des yeux puis baissa le regard sur sa main. Le dos de celle-ci prenait une teinte vermeille et semblait rougir un peu plus à chaque minute. Il ne sentait rien, sa peau était encore chaude et commençait même à se cloquer, mais il était complètement engourdi. Il tenta légèrement de bouger et d'emblée une douleur cuisante lui irradia la main. Il grimaça instantanément et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour retenir une injure.

-Si, j'ai mal et je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule brûlure que je me suis faite… soupira-t-il enfin en levant les yeux sur la jeune femme.

-On va soigner tout ça avant que ça ne s'infecte dans ce cas.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle hocha lentement la tête et sortit du lit en se levant avec difficulté avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain. Killian ne manqua de remarquer que ses gestes étaient moins souples qu'avant et son regard tomba instantanément sur son abdomen arrondi qui entravait ses mouvements. Il sourit doucement à sa vue et la suivit sans attendre une seconde de plus en se défaisant des couvertures. Son corps lui fit aussitôt regretter sa précipitation et chacune de ses blessures le rappelèrent à l'ordre une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Il plissa le front dans une expression de douleur et prit son inspiration en suivant les pas de sa sauveuse. La lumière s'alluma dans ladite pièce et il trouva sa belle sur la pointe des pieds, les mains plongées dans un placard fixé au mur et en hauteur. Elle en ressorti une bouteille d'antiseptique, des bandages et des compresses qu'elle posa au bord du lavabo puis la jeune femme se tourna vers son pirate qui l'observait avec intérêt. Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils d'un air perplexe et le rouge lui monta aux joues sous son regard tendre.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit-elle sans pouvoir camoufler son embarras.

Il secoua la tête d'un air confus puis sourit en s'approchant.

-Rien, j'étais juste en train de me dire que si les rôles avaient été inversés je n'aurai jamais su comment te soigner correctement.

-Je te fais confiance, tu aurais trouvé une solution. Répliqua-t-elle alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

-J'ai tellement à apprendre sur ton monde Swan… Murmura le capitaine alors qu'elle s'emparait délicatement de son poignet pour guider sa main sous le jet d'eau froide du robinet qu'elle alluma doucement. Il ferma les mâchoires alors que le liquide gelé prenait contact avec sa peau, et passé le premier mouvement d'étonnement et de douleur, sa peau chauffée à vif s'apaisa petit à petit et la température qui n'avait cessé d'augmenter sous celle-ci finit par diminuer. Il se décrispa progressivement et après quelques minutes Emma éloigna le bras de son pirate pour laver ses propres mains puis ferma le robinet.

-Tu as le temps, reprit-elle, rien ne presse. Ça va mieux ?

Il secoua la tête dans un geste affirmatif sans la quitter du regard puis elle attrapa la bouteille sortie quelques minutes plus tôt par ses soins, pour en imbiber une compresse et c'est avec une grande douceur qu'elle l'appliqua sur sa peau rougie. Un frisson le parcourut et il grimaça de nouveau alors que le produit vint le piquer douloureusement. Attentive aux moindres réactions de son homme, la jeune femme resta concentrée sur sa tâche et tamponna légèrement sa brûlure pour la nettoyer intégralement même si c'était loin d'être agréable. Elle reposa le bout de coton une fois sa plaie désinfectée et attrapa enfin une bande et une compresse stérile qu'elle posa directement sur sa main.

Après un regard entendu, elle commença lentement à couvrir sa brûlure pour la protéger des impuretés qui volaient sûrement dans l'air. Hypnotisé par ce qu'elle entreprenait et la douceur dont elle faisait preuve, Killian la laissa faire, oubliant tout autour d'eux, sa souffrance comprise, ne se laissant captiver que par la jeune femme qui s'attelait à le soigner. Si ses blessures physiques étaient à vif, les plus profondes de ses entailles psychiques commençaient doucement à se refermer, comme si ces simples gestes participaient vivement à leur guérison. C'était un véritable baume qu'elle lui appliquait afin de favoriser la cicatrisation de ses blessures et il ne pouvait que s'en complaire. Échouant à mettre ses pensées en sourdines, elles divaguèrent un instant et il apprécia malgré lui se souvenir d'avoir déjà agi de cette façon envers cette tête blonde : il avait, en haut du haricot magique dans la forêt enchantée, effectué le même geste avec elle, soignant la blessure qu'elle s'était faite à la main bien qu'elle ait refusé son aide en premier lieu. Il n'avait pas usé d'autant de douceur, préférant d'ailleurs utiliser sa boisson préférée comme désinfectant, mais il avait réussi à l'approcher d'assez près ce jour-là, instaurant entre eux une intimité qui les avait lourdement déstabilisés. Son monde avait été bouleversé depuis ces premiers instants passés rien qu'avec elle et il n'avait cessé depuis ce jour de la suivre partout…

Finissant d'enrouler le pansement autour de sa main, Emma serra légèrement la bande et fit un nœud pour le maintenir en place puis le regarda de nouveau. Perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées, il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'elle avait terminé et reprit contact avec la réalité une fois qu'elle lui caressa doucement le bras.

-Tout va bien ? Ce n'est pas trop serré ? demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix.

-Hum, non, c'est parfait, merci. Sourit-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, de vieux souvenirs flottant encore devant ses yeux.

-As-tu mal autre part ?

-Je ne crois pas, enfin je…

-Enlèves ton haut de pyjama. Coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air autoritaire qu'il lui connaissait trop bien.

Il savait d'avance qu'il ne pourrait protester mais tenta quand même avec un semblant de surprise dans la voix.

-Pardon ?

Sans lui laisser le choix, elle attrapa elle-même le tissu puis le lui enleva avant qu'il ne puisse contester et il se retrouva torse nu devant ses yeux en quête de blessure à soigner. Ou l'étaient-ils vraiment ? Un sourire bête plaqué sur les lèvres, il la regarda glisser ses iris avides sur son corps et rapidement, ses mains suivirent le mouvement comme il s'y attendait. Un frisson irrépressible le parcourut et elle leva les yeux dans sa direction en cessant son inspection.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je le fais pour ton bien.

-Bien sûr, sourit-il, je sais que tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

-Ah vraiment ?

Tout en lui répondant, elle appliqua ses mains dans le dos du pirate et le sentit aussitôt tressauter sous ses doigts. Elle lui lança alors un regard sévère et l'obligea à se retourner afin de pouvoir le soigner correctement.

-C'est moins grave que l'autre, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en examinant de plus près sa colonne vertébrale et ses épaules. Une crème hydratante suffira je pense…

Attrapant d'une main un autre tube que Killian ne put voir, elle lui appliqua la substance apaisante et froide sur le corps et l'étala avec douceur tout en massant sa peau afin qu'elle s'en imbibe. Il frémit de douleur alors que là où ses doigts s'attardaient, la souffrance se ravivait et il finit par se détendre tandis que ses paumes le parcouraient avec plus de tendresse, éveillant rapidement des frissons de plaisir qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis trop longtemps. Elle était douée de ses mains, c'était indéniable ! Une fois son traitement fini, la jeune femme lui remit son vêtement et il lui sourit avec douceur en lui refaisant face.

-Merci.

-C'est normal. Soupira-elle en tentant de répondre à son sourire. Elle leva une fois de plus les yeux sur lui et se plongea dans ses iris qui ne cessaient de la scruter depuis qu'elle avait commencé à le panser.

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il se pencha délicatement sur elle et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait. Ils fermèrent les yeux dès lors que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et la sauveuse s'approcha en se plaquant instinctivement à lui. Corps collés l'un à l'autre, lèvres entremêlées, souffles et frissons partagés, ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, profitant du simple contact frémissant de l'autre. Emma ne précipita rien, décidant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entamer le prochain mouvement, et c'est ce qu'il fit, toujours avec autant de douceur. Un frisson les irradia d'emblée alors que ses lèvres la cherchaient tendrement et il passa une main dans les cheveux de sa douce sans pouvoir s'en abstenir. Dieu qu'elle était satinée, que ses belles lèvres étaient sucrées ! Elle lui avait tellement manqué ! Sentant une dangereuse chaleur prendre place aux creux de ses reins, il mit fin au baiser et rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. Il ne fut pas surpris de la trouver dans un état aussi glorieux que le sien ; ses lèvres et ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge et elle respirait doucement afin de ne pas laisser place au chaos. Ses cheveux encore ébouriffés du semblant de sommeil qu'ils avaient partagé lui donnait un air matinal et attrayant qu'il aimait particulièrement et qui le fit sourire. C'est lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux qu'il se rendit compte de son effet et il se mordit la lèvre d'un air coupable sans toutefois quitter son air amusé puis il retourna dans la chambre sans ajouter un mot.

La jeune femme resta un instant de plus figée sur place, incapable de calmer le tourbillon d'émotions qu'il venait d'éveiller en elle. Elle avait le corps en feu et une frustration sans nom venait de naître en elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Elle avait pourtant agi correctement, sans aucune arrière-pensée, et voilà que son pirate se permettait un tel baiser procurateur de tant de frissons. Comment osait-il ? Elle soupira doucement en retenant un grondement et se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait d'avance que le temps qu'il lui pardonne allait être long, mais il allait lui paraître plus long encore s'il s'accordait des assauts de la sorte. Si elle savait exactement ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre pour le moment afin de ne rien précipiter entre eux et qu'ils prennent le temps de se retrouver, elle doutait que son corps ne suive sa volonté, pas alors que ses hormones continuaient de lui faire traverser une grande palette d'émotions et que ce capitaine prenait un malin plaisir à éveiller en elle de si dangereuses sensations.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu, je me suis dis qu'il serait bon de retrouver un peu de tendresse après ces derniers chapitres lourds d'émotions ^^ n'hésitez pas à me faire part de ce qui se passe dans vos têtes ! :)**

**Bonne semaine, **

**Jaya'**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonjouuuur ! Ok, je sais ça fait -trop- longtemps que j'ai disparue, vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir ^^ Je vous explique, la motivation m'a complètement lâchée, et je ne parle pas uniquement de l'écriture ( 4 mois pour écrire le chapitre 26, ce n'est absolument pas grand chose, nop, nop x)) mais de vraiment, vraiment tout. Et Dieu seul sait que c'est handicapant...Alors, oui, j'ai écrit deux trois trucs à côté, mais c'était vraiment court et pas hyper satisfaisant. J'en ai eu marre de me relire inlassablement pour chercher les erreurs dans ce chapitre 24 alors je le poste. Je suis peut-être un peu perfectionniste je crois, c'est grave docteur ? :/ Je me tais, en espérant que vous ne me bouderez pas trop longtemps non plus !  
**

**Réponses aux guests : **

**Cwyen :** **Merci pou****r ta review ^^ j'espère que cela te plaira également et pour les péripéties, j'avoue que j'avais besoin d'un chapitre supplémentaire où mettre de la tendresse avant de repartir dans quelque chose d'un peu plus... mouvementé. No spoiler I promise :p**

**Guest :**** Me****rci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ! Oui je pense également qu'il ne pourra pas résister bien longtemps ! Il l'aime trop pour ça ahah !**

**Lane :** **Oh c'est trop gentil, merci beaucoup ! :) La suite est de ce côté ! Désolée d'avoir tardé ^^'**

**Merci à Angelique62 pour son soutien et tout ceux/celles qui suivent et lisent ma fiction sans se manifester, je remercie également ma Layamys, et ma chère LittleHelo pour leurs encouragements, Sheyren pour m'avoir rassurée et remotivée et bien sûr ma Jessica sans qui cette fiction compliquée n'existerait pas!**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

La pluie, rinçant et lessivant interminablement les rues avec rage, avait cessée de s'abattre sur Storybrooke au petit matin, et le jour inondait maintenant chacune des allées de la petite ville. L'astre solaire entamait seulement son ascension journalière lorsque le ciel azur s'embrasa petit à petit aux couleurs de son nouveau souverain et vint illuminer l'insolite commune des contes. Se reflétant dans les flaques d'eau accumulées le long des trottoirs, il réchauffa lentement le pavé dans un scintillement pourtant ordinaire et imposa sa domination après la tempétueuse obscurité qui avait si bien agité le Maine. Aucun des cumulus d'eau ne trouva plus sa place sous ce nouvel empire et furent même contraints de disparaître en même temps que les ténèbres sélénites.

Killian Jones ne fut plus dérangé par son inconscient et, entouré des bras réconfortants de son amante, il put se reposer comme il l'avait souhaité. Plongé corps et âme dans un calme réparateur et sans rêve, il sommeilla de longues heures sans se préoccuper du monde qui l'entourait. Il resta blotti contre le corps protecteur qui veilla sur lui le reste de la nuit et dormit à poings fermés tel un enfant en manque de repos. Ce fut finalement Apollon qui le tira lui-même des méandres du rêve et le poussa à émerger lentement alors que les neuf heures venaient d'être dépassées de trente minutes. Les rayons que laissaient filtrer les volets s'engagèrent petit à petit dans la chambre et vinrent l'effleurer doucement, caressant chaleureusement sa peau en le faisant agréablement frissonner, puis l'arrachèrent mollement des bras de Morphée. Ils parcoururent légèrement son bras pour remonter sur son visage et chatouillèrent délicatement sa joue. Un sourire de complaisance se dessina sur ses lèvres à cette agréable sensation qu'il n'avait plus sentie depuis trop longtemps et il se retourna dans les couvertures en soupirant pour tenter de se rendormir, décidant qu'il n'était pas encore temps d'ouvrir les yeux. Il souhaitait vraiment retourner dans ce monde rassurant et narcotique pour ne plus avoir à faire face à celui dans lequel il vivait, où chaque coin de rue dissimulait un nouveau danger mortel pour lui et sa famille.

Dans son geste, il fut surpris de refermer les bras dans un vide désagréablement froid et trop peu accueillant à son goût. Les draps à ses côtés étaient affreusement proches d'une température hivernale, et pire encore ils étaient vides. Emma n'était pas là. Il allait donc se réveiller seul pour son retour à la vie ? Presque déçu par l'absence de sa sauveuse qu'il aurait aimé observer dormir et réveiller en douceur au moyen de quelques baisers glissés dans le cou, il se retourna complètement sur le ventre et enfouit son visage dans le coussin de sa belle qu'il serra jalousement contre lui.

En inspirant profondément, ses narines s'emplirent de son odeur sucrée qu'il aimait tant et qu'il aurait apprécié humer en la prenant simplement dans ses bras et un frisson le parcouru. Où était-elle donc passée ? Pourquoi s'être levée avant lui alors qu'ils auraient pu se retrouver ensemble sous les draps pour profiter un peu ? Il n'avait pas envie de se fâcher pour cela, mais il aurait aimé passer quelques instants à ses côtés, pouvoir l'admirer dans son sommeil et lui dire bonjour au réveil alors qu'elle ouvrait à peine les yeux tout contre lui. Était-ce beaucoup demander pour sa sauveuse ? Killian continua de respirer son odeur dont il se contentait pour le moment, les yeux fermés, et resta attentif au moindre bruit qui pouvait trahir la présence de la jeune femme dans l'appartement. À son plus grand dam, seul le silence lui répondit et une pointe d'inquiétude vint troubler son âme apaisée après les derniers évènements. Elle n'était pas repartie tout de même ? Aurait-elle osé se remettre à la poursuite de Zelena alors qu'il était revenu ? Si elle avait bien récupéré ses souvenirs, il pouvait être presque certain qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité une seconde ou se serait précipitée sur son portable pour en parler avec ses parents ou Regina. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, elle n'aurait jamais osé s'engager là-dedans, pas après la discussion qu'ils avaient eue la veille et les excuses qu'elle lui avait faites. Pourquoi n'entendait-il rien dans ce cas ? Où était-elle partie ? Aucun bruit ne venait de la cuisine, il ne sentait d'ailleurs aucune odeur qui aurait pu réveiller ses papilles avides de nouvelles sensations… Rien ne venait non plus de la salle de bain, ni du couloir ou du salon et encore moins de la deuxième salle d'eau. En d'autres termes : le silence imposait sa dictature sans qu'on ne l'en empêcha et remuait vraisemblablement l'air froid dans lequel le pirate ne voulait pas s'engager. Il était très bien là où il était, enroulé dans les couvertures, allongé à la place que sa belle aurait dû occuper. Il aurait aimé qu'elle y soit encore pour qu'ils puissent rester ensemble dans la chaleur du lit, mais apparemment celle-ci en avait décidé autrement et semblait préférer les basses températures qui venaient d'accabler la ville et pesaient dans le petit appartement à celles des draps. Il soupira une seconde fois alors que son absence se faisait cruellement ressentir et une centaine de questions continuèrent de le submerger sans qu'il ne puisse y trouver de réponses.

Un bruit sourd résonna soudainement et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se retournant vivement dans un mouvement de panique. Il fronça instantanément les sourcils en refermant les paupières alors qu'il se percutait à l'éclatante lumière du jour et ses tempes devenues folles pulsèrent violemment. La peur le paralysant, et pensant être de nouveau en danger, il se crispa tandis que sa vue s'éclaircissait trop lentement à son goût. Si on voulait le kidnapper ou de nouveau le tuer, il n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre car il n'y voyait absolument rien. Pourquoi avait-il ouvert si brusquement les yeux ? Ravalant un grondement de frustration, il se frotta les paupières alors que rien ne venait l'assommer comme il s'y attendait et une fois que la danse cessa devant ses pupilles rétractées, sa vue se clarifia enfin. Il se figea alors face à la scène qui s'offrait à lui et sa peur s'envola en une fraction de seconde.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Déclara la jeune femme postée devant lui en prenant une teinte écarlate.

Killian déglutit difficilement en s'asseyant dans le lit et laissa ses yeux tomber sur son corps pour la caresser entièrement d'une façon possessive. Debout face à lui, la femme qu'il aimait était enroulée dans une simple serviette de bain. Celle-ci laissait dépasser son sous-vêtement dont il devinait la présence grâce aux bretelles de dentelle noire qui surmontaient chacune de ses épaules. Gênée, Emma Swan piétinait sans oser bouger sous son regard adorateur. Il la parcourait inlassablement des yeux, sans pouvoir se détourner, et elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle devait partir en courant se réfugier dans la salle de bain ou tenter de s'expliquer. Elle choisit plutôt la deuxième solution et resta plantée devant lui, cherchant d'urgence les justes mots. Bien qu'il l'ait déjà vue avec moins que cela sur le corps, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir d'embarras. Ses iris la dévoraient sans aucune gêne et un frisson la parcourut irrévocablement. Il ne l'avait pas touchée et pourtant son regard avait suffi à l'embraser entièrement. Elle ne l'expliquait pas ; son corps vibrait et rougissait sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit... Était-il seulement conscient de ce qu'il suscitait chez elle ?

Elle attendit une réaction qui ne venait définitivement pas sans se déstatufier et ne tenta pas pour autant de prendre la parole. Elle se mordit plutôt la lèvre inférieure dans un mélange de gêne et d'amusement face à l'expression qu'il arborait et l'admiration qu'elle lisait dans son regard assombri. Son teint s'était empourpré à l'instant où il l'avait aperçue, ses lèvres s'était légèrement ouvertes, et ses yeux s'étaient immédiatement braqués sur elle pour s'y souder irrémédiablement. Il avait l'air complètement déconnecté du monde réel. Elle le voyait parfaitement sur son visage et c'était une très mauvaise chose. Pas pour elle, mais pour lui. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et il était hors de question de déraper, même si l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas, ce serait précipité et complètement incongru. Pour sa part, elle savait d'avance qu'elle ne pourrait pas résister s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Pas avec cette ébullition d'hormones qui accentuait chez elle toutes les sensations…Alors elle comptait fortement sur lui pour rester raisonnable mais apparemment, cela semblait être compromis. Elle déglutit difficilement à cette réflexion et le pirate finit par secouer la tête. Il reprit ses esprits après quelques secondes puis réalisa enfin qu'il venait de la déshabiller ouvertement du regard. Ses joues rougeoyèrent davantage et le nacarat élu domicile de ses pommettes, puis rapidement du reste son visage. Bien qu'il eut la bouche sèche, il avala sa salive une seconde fois face aux émeraudes enjôleuses et penaudes qui le scrutaient et à la lèvre qu'elle torturait devant lui. Il aurait tant voulu s'en emparer afin qu'elle lâche un peu cette malheureuse, mais c'était loin d'être le moment…

-Heu, désolé, je… Que fais-tu, tu m'as laissé me réveiller seul. Annonça-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé, tout en fronçant les sourcils de contrariété.

« Pourquoi cette femme est-elle si belle ? » grommela-t-il intérieurement, pétri d'un éblouissement qu'il ne put étouffer. Cela allait être très dur de ne pas lui pardonner trop vite et de ne pas oublier sa colère trop rapidement. Il se remettait tout juste, et pourtant il l'aimait encore plus. Il ne voulait pas trop céder à cet amour, c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas tout de suite se laisser aller mais dieu que cela allait être compliqué ! Sa peine était réelle et il savait qu'il le regretterait si jamais il se précipitait sans réfléchir. Non, il devait prendre son temps et se refréner. Être à ses côtés tout en paraissant encore un peu en colère contre elle allait devenir très dur et très frustrant, il le sentait, et ça le fatiguait d'avance. Surtout si chacun de ses réveils ressemblait à celui-ci. Il allait devoir faire appel à tout son self-control et se rappeler sans cesse les blessures encore à vif qui entaillaient toujours son cœur.

Emma se résolut enfin à ramasser les vêtements qu'elle avait fait tomber au sol et se redressa non sans peine en s'approchant pour s'assoir à ses côtés sur le matelas.

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, alors je suis partie prendre une douche rapide. Je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais pendant ce laps de temps… répondit-elle d'un air désolé sans pouvoir réprimer un timide sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai juste cru pendant un instant que tu étais partie… grimaça-t-il.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et répondit avec une assurance qui le rassura un tant soit peu.

-Et risquer de te perdre encore une fois ? Non, jamais…

Il sourit à cette remarque et elle enchaîna en baissant les yeux sur son corps sans lui laisser le temps de répondre :

-Comment va ta main ?

Il leva celle-ci en posant le regard dessus puis la lui présenta sans trop savoir. Il n'avait plus mal dorénavant, ou du moins il ne sentait rien pour le moment… La jeune femme s'en empara avec douceur en lâchant ses habits et passa sa main sur le bandage qu'elle lui avait appliqué quelques heures plus tôt. Guettant attentivement sa réaction, elle le regarda mais il continuait d'observer chacun de ses gestes sans piper mot. Il ne semblait pas sentir grand-chose, et cela ne pouvait être que positif.

-Je peux toucher sans que cela ne te fasse mal, c'est plutôt un bon début je trouve !

Elle finit par lâcher sa main en la posant avec légèreté sur le matelas mais il en décida autrement et intercepta la sienne pour entremêler tendrement leurs doigts. Elle frissonna violemment au contact de sa peau et sourit doucement. Elle braqua alors ses pupilles sur son pirate et se plongea une fois de plus dans l'océan de ses yeux pour s'y noyer corps et âme. Sans un mot, ils s'observèrent, le silence suffisant amplement pour entamer un dialogue muet qu'ils appréciaient particulièrement. La peur de perdre l'autre ne s'estompait bien évidemment pas, mais le calme régnait dorénavant après la tempête et ils appréciaient pouvoir se délecter de cet instant simple, apaisant et tranquille dont ils ne bénéficiaient pas assez souvent. Cela ne saurait tarder, le pirate en était persuadé. Emma se mordit soudainement la lèvre inférieure, hésitant à briser ce petit moment de paix et finit par murmurer.

-Y a-t-il moyen que je me fasse pardonner cet abandon ?

Surpris par sa demande, il sourit à son tour et prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre sagement.

-Tu peux toujours essayer amour.

Bien sûr, il savait ce dont il avait envie, mais il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas pour une fois. Il devait la laisser agir un peu et il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle réussirait à le séduire peu importait ce qu'elle entreprendrait. Elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque, elle savait exactement comment s'y prendre avec lui et il comptait bien là-dessus. Ce jeu pourrait peut-être s'avérer plaisant après tout, s'il ne tombait pas dans l'excès bien sûr. Jamais il n'oserait la mettre dans une position inconfortable mais ce genre de demande lui plaisait, bien qu'il ne lui imposerait jamais une telle requête ou du moins pas pour le moment. Si cela venait d'elle, il s'y prêterait volontiers ! Peut-être qu'il finirait par lui pardonner plus vite que prévu finalement… Ce n'était pas à exclure compte tenu de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et de l'importance que ce sentiment bien plus fort que les autres prenait sur son cœur et son âme. Il refusait de la gracier trop vite mais cela allait être compliqué de se refuser certains gestes, de se contrôler à ses côtés…

Il fut extirpé de ses pensées par une légère pression exercée sur ses doigts et il croisa le regard inquisiteur de la jeune femme en levant enfin les yeux. Il la rassura d'un sourire heureux et elle s'approcha avec toute la douceur du monde pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Qu'il en avait eu envie de cet instant depuis le moment où il l'avait surprise en simple serviette de bain au beau milieu de la chambre… Il ferma les yeux en lâchant sa main puis passa sa paume sur sa joue dans un geste empli d'une tendresse non réprimée. Comment pouvait-il résister dans de pareils moments ? C'était tout simplement impossible, il l'aimait trop pour cela… Cédant face aux pulsions de son corps, il abattit ses lèvres sur les siennes avec amour et un frisson les parcourut. Sans se priver, Emma caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure, joua avec celle-ci en la mordillant et le pirate entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent alors que leurs lèvres s'enchevêtraient pour se posséder plus chaudement encore et ils s'embrassèrent une seconde fois sans pouvoir contrôler les vagues de chaleur qu'ils se procuraient et refréner l'ivresse qui les étourdissait. Le capitaine ne pouvait plus s'arrêter ; ses lèvres étaient si douces, son contact si sucré, et sa peau si satinée ! Rien ne pouvait briser le charme malgré toute sa bonne volonté de rester correct. Il s'exaltait de ce toucher si tendre et passionné à la fois et refermait les lèvres sur les siennes avec toujours plus d'ardeur. Il allait perdre pied, il en était sûr. Ils devaient se contrôler, ou ils regretteraient ce qui suivrait. Son corps s'embrasait, et en dépit de toutes les pensées raisonnables qui tourbillonnaient dans son crâne, sa main se crispa sur la joue de son amante et descendit sur sa nuque pour approfondir encore cette étreinte. Son corps le trahissait… À qui mentait-il enfin ?! Il prenait toujours le pas sur lui, surtout en présence de cette femme, il aurait dû s'en souvenir. Emma ne se fit pas prier puis l'embrassa de nouveau, avec toujours plus d'amour et une fièvre passion qu'elle ne se gardait pas de lui démontrer. C'est le manque d'air qui mit fin à la torture intérieure du pirate alors que sa sauveuse mettait un terme à ce baiser, et haletante elle se recula et respira lentement. Encore sous l'effet des brumes de plaisir qui avaient paralysé chaque parcelle de son être, Killian papillonna des yeux en se passant la langue sur les lèvres comme pour garder le goût du baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner. Un dernier frisson le parcourut pour mourir dans le bas de son dos et il reprit enfin complètement possession de ses moyens une fois ses pulsions réfrénées. Il tenta de reprendre une respiration normale en soufflant doucement pour évacuer la bouffée de chaleur qui s'était emparée de lui et l'avisa, encore un peu tourbillonnant de désir. Dieu, il ne résisterait pas à un autre assaut de sa part à moins de mener la danse. Percevant que la jeune femme en face de lui n'était pas dans un état plus glorieux, un sourire tordit sa bouche et à son tour elle ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer, les joues et les lèvres rouges de plaisir.

-Bonjour Kilian, murmura-t-elle dans un sourire en se mordant à nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Bien dormi ?

Il esquissa un rire face à sa démarche et hocha la tête en décidant de se prendre au jeu.

-Oui, amour…

Tandis que ses traits se déformèrent d'un amusement patent, la jeune femme passa inconsciemment une main sur son abdomen à travers le tissu de la serviette dans laquelle elle était enveloppée et soupira doucement alors qu'on s'agitait encore sous sa peau. Jones ne manqua pas de remarquer son geste et son regard se voila instantanément d'une tristesse infinie. Emma capta son regard soudainement abattu avant qu'il n'ait le temps de détourner les yeux et s'alarma. La panique et l'incompréhension l'empoignèrent violemment à la gorge et son estomac se noua tandis qu'elle capturait sa main avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner.

-Killian ? Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas te… s'écria-t-elle, crispée d'anxiété et persuadée d'avoir mal agi.

-Non ce n'est pas ça, sourit-il faiblement en relevant ses bels iris sur la jeune femme.

Elle fronça les sourcils d'un air contrit et perdu. Si ce n'était pas le baiser passionné qu'elle leur avait imposé qui l'avait dérangé, qu'était-ce ? Après réflexion, il était vrai qu'il avait semblé apprécier cette étreinte, sinon pourquoi lui avoir démontré tant d'ardeur ? Ce n'était sûrement pas cela, mais quel était le problème dans ce cas ? Sans se détendre, elle l'incita à se confier en caressant doucement ses doigts et il frissonna agréablement. Il ferma les yeux un millième de seconde pour se délecter de ce simple contact et du frémissement qui le parcourait puis la regarda de nouveau. Il inspira profondément pour se donner un peu de courage puis se lança.

-J'ai tout raté… Je n'ai rien pu vivre à tes côtés et ça me désole tellement de ne pas avoir pu être là…

Comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion, elle se décrispa lentement en poursuivant ses caresses et sa culpabilité revint au grand galop s'enfoncer tel un poignard dans sa chair.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je te rappelle que c'est de ma faute si tu étais dans ce lit et je suis la seule fautive… La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il nous reste presque quatre mois pour se préparer à le recevoir convenablement. Il est encore temps de rattraper le temps perdu Killian, n'en doute pas.

Il hocha lentement la tête en assimilant l'information sans trouver de quoi la contredire et baissa de nouveau les yeux sans oser poser la question qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il enracina alors ses pupilles tourmentées dans ses émeraudes et murmura :

-C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Emma s'était attendue à cette question et haussa les épaules d'un air penaud en sachant pertinemment quoi répondre. De toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prises dans sa vie, celle-ci était sûrement une des meilleures et des plus justes à son avis.

-Non… Je… Je n'ai pas voulu le savoir sans toi.

Le pirate ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise à cette nouvelle et sentit le flux de son sang s'accélérer dans ses veines. Ému, il ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de serrer ses doigts entre les siens. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais à ses yeux ce détail représentait beaucoup. Il se fichait éperdument du sexe du bébé, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille il aimerait cet enfant aussi fort que son cœur le lui permettrait, mais le fait que la jeune femme refusait de passer cette étape sans lui le touchait. Elle l'avait attendu alors qu'elle avait eu le choix. L'opportunité d'obtenir cette information sans lui s'était sûrement présentée à elle durant ces derniers mois, et elle avait préféré patienter... En dépit de l'acide qui commençait à lui piquer les yeux et malgré la forte émotion qui lui étreignait si soudainement la gorge, il se retint de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser passionnément et demanda d'une faible voix.

-Raconte-moi ce que j'ai raté.

La jeune femme répondit à sa demande avec joie et ferveur et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces dernières semaines. Elle commença par lui parler du docteur Malrow et de la surprenante découverte qu'ils avaient faite lors de leur première rencontre. Ce n'était plus aussi surprenant maintenant qu'ils y réfléchissaient et Killian ne se retint pas de relever ce détail en l'interrompant dans son récit

-Ce n'est plus un mystère Emma. Maintenant je me rappelle de ces deux mois que tu as cru négliger et de _cette nuit_.

Il avait très bien accentué ses derniers mots et Emma rougit à son corps défendant sous le sourire enjoué qu'il lui adressa, puis elle frissonna violemment alors que de violentes images revinrent la frapper de plein fouet. Voilà pourquoi ce rêve-ci avait été si réaliste… Il avait été différent des autres, il avait été torride, car ce n'était rien d'autre que des bribes de souvenirs de cette nuit d'amour. Maintenant que l'intégralité de sa mémoire était revenue, elle se souvenait des deux mois qui lui avait mystérieusement manqué et cela ne pouvait que la rassurer. Elle se rappelait également de bien plus que de cette fameuse nuit et devrait sûrement en discuter avec ses parents, Belle et Regina d'urgence, mais c'était loin d'être le moment. Tout lui était revenu la veille mais elle avait été trop accablée pour y penser. Le sujet ne s'était donc pas imposé en tant que priorité à son esprit et jusque-là elle était parvenue à ne pas y songer mais les choses évoluaient plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer tous les souvenirs qui tentaient d'attirer son attention afin de l'éloigner du sujet de conversation et répondit :

-Je… Je m'en souviens aussi. Nous étions saoûls Killian…

-Non, tu avais abusé sur l'alcool et tu m'as provoqué ! Argua-t-il en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

-Tu avais bu toi aussi, tu aurais dû me repousser au lieu de m'inciter ! protesta la future maman en plissant le front d'un air mécontent et menaçant.

-Hey, sourit-il d'un air amusé, j'ai essayé mais tu étais plutôt convaincante…

-Oh mon dieu, s'alarma-t-elle soudainement en rougissant encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Killian l'interrogea du regard en perdant son sourire et s'agita à l'air sérieux et inquiet qui prenait place sur le visage de sa belle. Elle le regarda les yeux grands ouverts d'un embarras apparent et il attendit patiemment l'explication de toute l'angoisse qu'il lisait dans son regard.

-Mes parents étaient dans la chambre d'à côté et on n'a pas vraiment été discret… Si mon père s'en souvient…

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que tu ne résisterais pas…

-Tu ne t'es pas non plus gêné Killian Jones ! Combien de fois as-tu répété mon nom, rappelle-moi ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air blasé accompagné d'un regard lourd d'avertissements.

Il grimaça à cet argument et finit par sourire de toutes ses dents avec fierté.

-Ce n'est pas faux… Il faut dire qu'on est doué !

-Comment vais-je pouvoir regarder mon père en face maintenant ? geignit-elle sans relever en lâchant sa main pour plaquer ses doigts sur son visage, la gêne parlant nettement pour elle.

Killian rit doucement puis reprit son sérieux en prenant ses paumes dans la sienne et la força à le regarder. Il plongea alors ses yeux dans les siens avec assurance et tenta un sourire rassurant pour dissiper toute l'inquiétude qui tourmentait ses belles iris.

-Tu te souviens finalement d'où est venu notre manque d'attention concernant notre propre protection et la seule chose que tu trouves à dire c'est « que va dire mon père » ?

Elle resta interdite sans comprendre où il voulait en venir et continua de le regarder sans quitter son embarras. Ne la voyant pas réagir, son sourire s'agrandit et il enchaîna.

-Je me fiche de savoir si tes parents ont entendu quelque chose, c'était une soirée parfaite comme je n'en ai jamais connu. Et si cet enfant a été conçu au moment où nous nous y attendions le moins, c'est le fruit d'une nuit magique. Je ne regrette aucun baiser, aucun soupir, ni l'amour que nous nous sommes exprimé cette nuit-là. Pour rien au monde je ne la remplacerai pour une autre.

Emma en resta sans voix alors qu'il osait utiliser des mots pour décrire cette nuit d'amour et un puissant frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis que les larmes lui montèrent irrévocablement aux yeux. Elle papillonna des paupières pour les chasser en vain. Les hormones la tueraient, elle le jurait ! Si seulement elle avait pu les étouffer, elle paraîtrait sûrement moins faible et émue à chaque phrase prononcée par ce maudit pirate. Il n'avait pourtant rien dit d'exceptionnel, mais cela suffisait à la bouleverser plus que de raison et encore une fois, il avait raison et elle se sentait bête.

À l'évocation de ce moment si particulier et spécial, des flashs intenses défilèrent derrière ses pupilles et emplirent sa tête en la faisant vibrer de tout son être à chaque caresse qu'elle se remémorait… Elle pouvait encore entendre ses cris de plaisir s'étouffer contre lui et briser toutes les barrières qu'ils avaient tenté d'instaurer, sentir le contact incendiaire de sa peau contre la sienne, celui de ses divines lèvres frappant chacun de ses points sensibles pour la faire languir et gémir, ou encore le feu dangereux qu'il avait tisonné et avec lequel il avait joué afin de le faire grandir pour qu'il l'irradie un peu plus violemment à chaque seconde, et enfin le plaisir qui avait soudainement empli ses reins en feu pour la faire crier de plaisir à s'en détruire la gorge… Revenant à elle dans un puissant frisson procuré par toutes les réminiscences de cet instant qui l'assaillait, elle cligna des yeux et le regarda, les joues de plus en plus empourprées.

-Je ne regrette rien non plus. Excuse-moi. Bien sûr que c'était parfait, je n'en ai jamais douté et je crois que le lendemain en a été une des pires conséquences…

Il sourit à ce souvenir et s'esclaffa en la scrutant d'un amour non feint. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur la forme arrondie qui s'imposait sous la serviette de la jeune femme et l'interrogea sans pouvoir retenir ses questions plus longtemps.

-Est-ce qu'il te fait mal ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils tant sa question était curieuse et elle le vit rougir sous ses yeux intrigués, mais il ne se reprit pas. Faisant disparaître les perles qui avaient échappées à sa vigilance et qui se frayaient un chemin sur sa peau, elle répondit d'un air taquin :

-Absolument pas. Dis-moi, tu n'as jamais vu une femme enceinte de ta vie ? Tu es au courant que les bébés ne naissent pas comme dans _Aliens_ au moins ?

Il sursauta sans comprendre la référence et la regarda en la questionnant du regard. Pour toute réponse, elle soupira doucement, hilare face à son innocence, puis balaya sa remarque de la main.

-Ce n'est pas grave…

-Swan, a-t-il déjà bougé ? S'enquit-il ensuite, une curiosité sans borne pétillant dans le fond de ses yeux.

Elle sourit doucement en se mordant la lèvre et plongea une fois de plus son regard dans le sien avant de hocher doucement la tête.

-J'ai vu à quoi il ressemblait avec la photographie que tu m'as laissé mais j'avoue que j'ai hâte de le sentir maintenant, souffla-t-il candidement en esquissant à son tour un sourire timide.

S'y attendant, la jeune femme sourit plus grandement et s'empara de sa main valide sans rien ajouter de plus puis se défit lentement de la serviette qui couvrait son corps. Elle frissonna sous les yeux béats de son pirate et posa sa chaude paume sur son abdomen. Figé sur place alors qu'il redécouvrait le corps de la femme de ses rêves, Killian fut de nouveau incapable de parler ou d'agir et se perdit dans sa contemplation. Assise à ses côtés, elle était en sous-vêtements de dentelle noire et son ventre arrondi ne la rendait pas moins sensuelle et attirante… Sa peau était toujours aussi douce et paraissait tendue sous ses doigts, ses courbes étaient parfaites et sa poitrine semblait avoir peut-être pris un peu de volume mais…

-Tes yeux Killian. Avertit la jeune femme en l'interrompant dans le cours de ses pensées.

Il sursauta comme un enfant prit en faute et son teint prit rapidement une couleur plus foncée. Il ne voulait pas paraître irrespectueux, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas arrêter de la contempler.

-Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas, tu… Tu es resplendissante Emma. Bredouilla-t-il en relevant le regard d'un air profondément désolé et gêné de sa bêtise.

-Je suis grosse surtout. S'étrangla-t-elle avec surprise et un sourire amusé.

-Tu es enceinte su…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une vague un peu trop vive s'agita sous ses doigts et il tressauta brusquement. Il se redressa en baissant furtivement les yeux sur le ventre de la jeune femme puis la regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'incertitude.

-C'est…

-Oui Killian, sourit-elle en guettant attentivement sa réaction.

D'emblée, ses yeux s'embrumèrent et il caressa doucement sa peau du pouce sans réaliser que ce simple geste arriverait à faire frémir sa sauveuse. C'était son enfant qu'il venait de sentir sous sa paume. Leur enfant à eux seuls, la preuve inconditionnelle de leur amour auquel il continuait de croire avec une foi sans borne et sans faille. Il avait tellement hâte d'en apprendre plus sur cet enfant et de rattraper ce qu'il avait manqué avec sa belle… Il les aimait tellement, c'était simplement incommensurable. C'est dans cet élan d'émotion qui lui écrasait les tripes et la gorge qu'il vint embrasser Emma avec douceur pour les emporter dans un autre baiser plein de tendresse et de passion. Elle ne lui refusa pas cette nouvelle étreinte et murmura contre ses lèvres désireuses de lui exprimer son émoi.

-Je… n'ai pas fini de te… raconter…

Il ne prit pas en compte sa remarque, choisissant de l'ignorer et de l'embrasser de nouveau pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. Elle ne broncha pas, s'amusant et profitant de la situation et du moment de tendresse qu'il leur accordait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir retrouver une telle chose et pourtant… Cela s'était produit tel un miracle, un vrai miracle inespéré qu'elle s'évertuerait à préserver. Elle avait de la chance d'être aimée de cet homme et elle s'en rendait compte. Même si elle n'était pas encore prête à le lui avouer de vive voix, elle savait pertinemment que ce moment viendrait… Il fallait juste leur accorder un peu de temps pour se retrouver, se pardonner et se redécouvrir mais aussi pour reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient laissées. Mettant fin au baiser, le pirate passa sa main sur sa joue et posa son front contre le sien avec tendresse. Il laissa de longues minutes s'écouler sans que mot ne soit prononcé, le silence étant uniquement troublé par leur respiration désordonnée, puis il murmura doucement en soufflant sur ses lèvres rougies.

-Je t'écoute amour.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et que vous me pardonnerez ! Je vous assure que les choses commenceront à s'éclaircir à partir du chapitre 25, mais je vous préviens que ce sera bien plus rythmé dans la mesure où les prochains chapitres enchaineront et mêleront des flash-backs de "différents passés" et des récits "présents" ! J'en ai déjà trop dit oops ! :/**

**Sachant que j'ai des exams qui approchent, je ne sais pas quand la suite sortira, je ne vous promets rien mais je ferais au mieux :)**

**J'en profite pour vous annoncer que j'ai l'immense chance d'être sur un projet à quatre mains avec l'incroyable LittleHelo et que cela risque d'être haut en couleur ^^ **

**Oh, j'allais oublier, qu'avez vous pensé du retour de OUAT sur nos écrans ? Je suis curieuse d'en discuter un peu avec vous :)  
**

**A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures, **

**Biisouus, **

**Jaya'**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonjouuuur ou bonsoir comme vous le voulez ^^ Merci pour toutes vos reviews c'est toujours très encourageant ! :) J'apparais en pleine période d'examens, oui, parce que je voulais absolument poster, donc je vous publie ça entre deux révision et je file bosser !  
**

**Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, à partir de ce chapitre, il y aura pas mal de flashback (qui seront en italique !) pour expliquer le dénouement de l'histoire ( oui, déjà, on se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin... ! ).  
**

**En ce qui concerne le chapitre 25, la première partie est la suite directe du chapitre 15 ( souvenez-vous du rêve _(rated M)_ d'Emma, qui finit par se réveiller complètement haletante ? He bien voilà ce qui suit ! ) Pour la deuxième partie, c'est seulement la suite du dernier chapitre :) J'espère que cela vous aidera à vous repérer dans cette fiction ! **

**Réponses aux guests : **

**Cywen :**** Olalala, je suis vraiment désolée que le début ne t'ait pas plu. Je crois que cela vient surtout du fait que j'adore me plonger dans des descriptions de ce genre. Je me contiendrais la prochaine fois, je suis vraiment désolée ^^' Merci pour tes encouragements, la suite est de ce côté, en espérant que cela te plaise, plus que le dernier en tout cas ( je l'espère du moins ?) ^^'**

**Guest :**** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également ! **

**Lane :**** Ah, génial ! Moi aussi ^^**

**Merci à Sheyren pour sa review aux multiples personnalités, tu m'as bien fait rire xD LittleHelo pour sa magnifique review qui ne cesse de me motiver, et Viriginie06 et Angelique62 ! Je remercie également ma Jessica pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour moi et cette fiction ! :) Bref, je l'ai déjà dit, mais merci pour tout vos encouragements !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

_Le soleil pointait seulement le bout son nez __lorsqu'il __ouvrit enfin les yeux. Papillonnant des paupières pour éloigner les bras de Morphée qui tentaient encore une fois de s'arroger sur lui un pouvoir dont il ne voulait plus, le pirate se passa une main sur le visage pour se réveiller et émerger complètement. Il tenta un instant de s'orienter, jeta des regards tout autour de lui pour retrouver ses repères et calmer son cœur, battant avec rythme dans sa poitrine. La vue du baldaquin__ les surplombant__ fit finalement taire ses craintes de s'être réveillé en terre__s __inconnues, loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait et ce à quoi il était attaché, et le soulagement apaisa ses inquiétudes._

_Il n'y avait aucune peur à avoir, et même si cette chambre ne lui était pas familière, tout ceci n'était que temporaire, il le savait. Il prendrait probablement du temps à s'habituer à tout ce luxueux environnement mais ce n'était sûrement pas le plus insupportable des changements auxquels il devait faire face... Incapable de se réjouir à l'idée de quitter les draps, il reporta son attention sur la source de chaleur blottie contre lui et son regard tomba sur la jolie tête blonde qui émergeait des couvertures. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit dans un délicieux frisson et il passa tendrement sa main dans son dos. _

_Sa dulcinée, étendue de tou__t__ son long, s'était imposée sur son torse et dormait paisiblement__, __la joue chaudement appuyée contre son épaule. Leurs jambes s'enchevêtraient parfaitement à l'image de l'union des corps et des esprits qui avait occupée leur soirée et les draps couvraient négligemment leurs corps toujours en tenue d'Adam et d'Eve suite à leurs ébats nocturnes. Il voyait leurs pieds dépasser de l'autre côté du matelas et sentait, chaudement enroulées contre ses jambes, celles de la jeune femme qui semblaient s'y être soudée__s__. Cette vision le fit frémir et il resserra un bras autour de son corps pour l'amener au plus près de lui avec amour. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle avait souhaité finalement, et il ne doutait pas que le reste de la journée serait très difficile à supporter avec le peu de sommeil qu'ils avaient pu s'accorder… Elle remua doucement contre lui et il sourit un peu plus en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche blonde qui entravait son beau visage. Il la sentit instantanément frissonner et un grondement fit paresseusement vibrer ses cordes vocales encore engourdi de sommeil._

_« On n'a pas été discret… » Marmonna cette voix alourdie par ces dernière__s__ heures d'inactivité._

_Avec douceur, il caressa son bras du bout des doigts alors que ses lèvres retinrent un rire moqueur et elle s'anima sous l'effet des sensations qu'il suscitait déjà chez elle à ce simple contact. _

_« Je t'avais prévenu Swan… »_

_« Tant pis, c'est de ma faute. Mais ça valait le coup__,__ alors merci. »_

_« Je te crois mais… »_

_Les traits de sa belle se figèrent dans un froncement de sourcils contrarié et elle lui coupa la parole en grommelant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poursuivre._

_« Non pas de mais, laisses moi penser que c'était parfait, s'il te pla__î__t. »_

_Il sourit avec surprise en l'observant puis passa son unique main dans ses cheveux sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique__,__ même au réveil. Il comprenait ce refus car il imaginait bien qu'elle souhaitait préserver cet instant et le graver à jamais dans sa mémoire mais il devait lui faire part de sa remarque. C'était plutôt important et il ne pouvait pas garder cela pour lui, ce serait trop égoïste… Cela n'entacherait bien évidemment pas la perfection de leur nuit d'amour mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire comme si rien n'avait été omis. Bien sûr, ça ne l'enchantait absolument pas de devoir briser cette merveilleuse bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermé__s__ la veille, mais il était de son devoir de l'informer si cette pensée n'avait pas encore effleuré l'esprit de sa belle, habituellement trop aff__û__té pour manquer de remarquer une telle chose... _

_« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir entendre ce que j'ai à dire ? » murmura-t-il sans chercher à la presser._

_Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et braqua sur lui des émeraudes chargées d'un mélange d'inquiétude et de lassitude. Sans répondre à sa question, elle croisa ses mains sur son torse et posa son menton sur celles-ci en lui faisant comprendre par ce geste silencieux qu'il avait toute son attention. Sa volonté de ne pas l'écouter s'évanouit dans un léger soupi__r__ et elle se contenta d'observer ses océans qu'elle aimait tant. _

_« Bien__. J__e crois… non, je suis sûr__,__ qu'on a oublié quelque chose dans notre élan et notre précipitation… »_

_Elle sursauta avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase et poussa un cri d'étonnement en se redressant pour trouver une position assise. Envah__ie__ d'une anxiété naissante alors qu'elle réalisait petit à petit, elle ne se rendit pas compte que son geste pouvait sans conteste poser problème, et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. En évitant soigneusement de ne pas réagir brusquement pour se dégager, le capitaine se mordit brusquement la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement et la regarda les yeux grands ouverts et les pupilles soudainement dilatées._

_« Tu… » Tenta-t-il vainement dans un souffle. _

_« Mon dieu Killian ! Quel accident ! On __n'__aurait jamais dû… je … imagine que… »_

_Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et le pirate ne put tenir plus longtemps tandis qu'elle commençait à s'agiter avec embarras. Il permuta précipitamment leur place en lui arrachant un cri de surprise alors que la couverture s'enroula__it__ un peu plus entre leur corps. Se soulevant au-dessus de la jeune femme à la force de ses bras, il instaura une distance sécuritaire entre leu__r__ pea__u__ et plongea ses yeux dans les siens sans manquer de remarquer que la surprise avait figée ses traits. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé de dormir tout contre elle durant la nuit du moment qu'elle se contentait de dormir et de rester immobile… Il n'avait pas pu anticiper ce geste-ci, et sa peau s'était embrasée à l'instant où elle avait chang__é __de position... Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui, cette femme le rendait fou même si son geste avait été complètement innocent. Son corps refusait catégoriquement de suivre sa raison dans de pareil__s__ rapprochement__s__ et à son teint devenu pourpre, la jeune femme comprit son erreur en esquissant un faible rire._

_« Je suis désolée__,__ je… »_

_« J'en suis conscient, mais il ne faut pas paniquer pour le moment. Combien de chance avons-nous pour qu'une telle chose se produise ? » Se contenta-t-il de répondre pour attirer de nouveau l'attention sur le sujet qu'il tentait d'évoquer et éviter une remarque qui l'écraserait de gêne plus qu'il ne l'était déjà._

_Il sentait que le rouge prenait possession de ses joues et espérait de tout cœur que la jeune femme ne finirait jamais sa phrase. __À__ son plus grand bonheur, elle perdit rapidement son sourire et fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude en le scrutant._

_« He bien… je ne sais pas vraiment… Il va falloir attendre de revenir à Storybrooke pour savoir. Je ferai un test une fois que l'on sera rentré. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution sauf si la magie nous en donne la possibilité, je n'en sais vraiment rien… »_

_Le visage toujours autant dominé par une teinte rougie, il hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment et murmura d'une voix pleine d'assurance._

_« Je serais là dans tous les cas, n'en doute pas amour. »_

_La sauveuse attendrie sourit et le força à s'allonger contre elle en l'attirant au berceau de leur réjouissance. Il étouffa un petit cri de surprise et les lèvres de la jeune femme s'emparèrent doucement des siennes. Il se laissa donc aller contre sa douce peau mise à nue, en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer l'inflammation de son corps, plaqué et maintenu au sien par ses bras d'acier. Un puissant frisson s'empara instantanément d'eux et alors qu'elle demandait accès à la chaleur familière de sa bouche, il sentit l'une de ses jambes caresser ses hanches avant de s'y ancrer fermement. Un grondement fit trembler la gorge du pirate dont le cerveau s'embrumait de nouveau pour briser peu à peu les fils de son contrôle dignement défendu jusqu'ici. La jeune femme frémit au doux son qu'elle provoquait et un sourire tordit son doux __visage__. Se mouvant contre ses divines __lèvres __qu'elle possédait à pleine bouche, un feu dangereux s'alluma au creux de ses reins et elle gémit doucement avec plaisir._

_« Emma. » s'étrangla-t-il tandis que leurs poitrines s'élev__aient__ rapidement dans un mouvement synchronisé au rythme de leur respiration devenues saccadées._

_Il l'embrassa de nouveau sans pouvoir lui refuser le baiser suivant et elle se cambra contre lui alors que son unique main prenait contact avec ses hanches soudées aux siennes. S'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas là, il allait perdre les pédales et ne serait plus en mesure de réfléchir. La décision raisonnable devait se prendre maintenant avant que son bas ventre ne s'enflamme plus durement encore contre elle. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'entreprendre un quelconque geste pour mettre fin à ce baiser passionné qui réveillait en eux de dangereuses appétences, endormies depuis quelques heures seulement, trois bruits répétés et frappés les interrompirent. _

_« __Mademoiselle__ Swan, __Monsieur __Jones ? » demanda, de l'autre côté de la porte en bois de leur chambre, une voix qui leur sembla très peu familière._

_Sans pouvoir s'en abstenir et soulagé par cette intermission qu'on lui accordait durant cette terrible guerre que sa sauveuse venait de lui déclarer contre son corps, le capitaine glissa ses lèvres sur sa joue pour libérer sa bouche afin qu'elle puisse répondre à cette voix perturbatrice. La jeune femme ne l'en empêcha pas et, fermant les yeux en s'arc__-__boutant pour le garder désespérément contre elle, Emma referma les bras sur son corps puis s'humecta les lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix rauque._

_« O-Ou-ui ! C'-est bien nous. »_

_Il déposa une ligne de baisers humides et vengeurs sur sa peau rougie par le désir naissant et descendit sur son oreille et son lobe qu'il prit grand plaisir à torturer alors qu'elle tentait de rester concentrée sur les informations qui perçaient au travers de la porte. Elle gronda faiblement une menace qu'elle ne put formuler et se mordit la lèvre._

_« … pas trouvé, alors je suis venu vous chercher. La sœur de la mariée souhaite s'entretenir avec vous avant que la cérémonie ne débute. »_

_Emma ouvrit les yeux de surprise et poussa un cri où se mêl__aient__ malgré elle, plaisir et étonnement. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait être camouflé__,__ au grand plaisir de l'homme qui, s'acharnant sur la peau tendre et satinée de son cou, s'en délectait pleinement. _

_« Pardon ? Dans combien de temps a-t-elle lieu ? »_

_Il plana ensuite un moment de silence durant laquelle elle comprit qu'on calculait le temps restant avant l'évènement et une sensation d'urgence l'envahit en même temps qu'une puissante vague de chaleur qui la fit frémir. Tentant ensuite de réprimer un gémissement sonore, la jeune femme se redressa afin de refermer les mâchoires sur l'épaule de son amant qui sursauta en souriant. _

_« He bien, maintenant vingt-neuf minutes exactement mademoiselle. »_

_Son crâne retomba lourdement sur le traversin et Killian quitta sa peau pour relever la tête et la regarder, la panique déformant peu à peu les traits de son visage._

_« Vingt-neuf minutes ? Impossible ! » Souffla-t-il sans aucune ironie dans la voix._

_« Non, non, non, non, on ne peut pas arriver en retard à la cérémonie ! On est là pour ça enfin ! » Répliqua-t-elle dans un murmure et un froncement de sourcil angoissé._

_Bien qu'elle tentât de rester motivée malgré __le temps __qui les pressait, la veine de son front se mit à saillir sous sa peau blanche alors qu'elle tentait d'évaluer mentalement __le temps __qu'il leur faudrait pour être prêts._

_« Bien, on sera prêt ! Merci d'avoir prévenu ! » S'écria-t-elle enfin en regardant son pirate dans les yeux. _

_Celui-ci secoua la tête, incrédule__, __puis elle annonça en plissant le nez d'un air gêné à son attention._

_« J'avoue, c'est de ma faute, tu m'avais prévenu__e__… __M__ais je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il s'est produit hier. »_

_« Moi non plus. » sourit-il sans aucune hésitation. « Ça, c'était de la vraie magie, rien à voir avec tes pouvoirs. Je m'incline devant ton obstination aujourd'hui amour. »_

_Elle sourit à son tour, de toutes ses dents cette fois-ci. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison, cela dépassait bien tout ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu et pour rien au monde elle ne reviendrait en arrière pour modifier un seul instant de cette nuit de folie. Ou alors peut-être un élément : celui concernant leur protection. Cela lui aurait sûrement évité ce qu'elle vivrait une fois de retour à Storybrook__e__, mais avec le recul, même ce détail ne sonnerait plus comme une erreur à ses oreilles, des mois plus tard : c'était le fruit d'un amour passion tel qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu auparavant et ça__,__ elle ne pourrait jamais le regretter._

_« On se dépêche ? Je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver si on commence à paniquer maintenant au lieu de vanter les mérites de notre nuit dernière... __C__hose clairement incongru__e __compte tenu de la situation ce matin… »__._

_« Tu as raison. » s'esclaffa-t-il en se redressant._

_Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois en s'asseyant dans le lit, le corps encore frissonnant aux souvenirs du plaisir procuré ces dernières heures et elle se leva précipitamment pour se jeter sur ses vêtements, gisant éparpillés au sol, sous le regard adorateur de son partenaire…_

* * *

-Emma ?

La sauveuse sortit de ses pensées et cligna des yeux en revenant lentement à elle. Accoudée au comptoir de la cuisine depuis une dizaine de minutes, ses pupilles s'étaient perdues dans le vague pendant que son pirate s'attelait à préparer un petit déjeuner. Elle sourit timidement en se redressant et s'empara de l'assiette garnie qu'il lui tendait de sa main valide.

-Merci, ça m'a l'air très bon!

Instantanément, un sourire illumina le visage du capitaine et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller d'une fierté qu'il ne pouvait lui cacher. Il n'allait pas laisser son coma altérer le peu de ce qu'il avait appris en cuisine. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait lourdement insisté pour s'occuper du petit déjeuner. Emma avait fini par céder car il semblait tellement y tenir qu'elle n'avait pas pu le lui refuser bien longtemps et elle devait avouer maintenant qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle était restée attentive les premières minutes mais, se rendant rapidement compte qu'il se débrouillait bien, elle s'était permise de divaguer un peu. Rien qu'à l'odeur qui emplissait la cuisine et le salon, elle pouvait déjà imaginer le feu d'artifice que lui procureraient ces pancakes une fois au contact de son palais.

-Ça m'aurait fait de la peine de savoir que j'ai régressé !

La jeune femme secoua la tête et déchira entre ses doigts un morceau de pâte qu'elle mena à sa bouche sans le quitter du regard. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse sa bouchée en guettant une quelconque réaction et un sourire sillonna finalement les coins de sa bouche. En se léchant les lèvres, elle s'empara du reste de son pancake et s'écria :

\- Tu n'as véritablement pas perdu la main !

\- C'est bon à savoir ! Soupira-t-il avec un soulagement non feint. Je pense être prêt à passer à la prochaine étape.

Elle haussa les sourcils d'incrédulité en l'observant. Jusque-là, elle savait qu'il voulait progresser mais n'avait jamais pensé à l'éventualité qu'il montrerait tant d'entrain à cuisiner. Allait-elle finir par le surprendre de bon matin dans la cuisine avec une toque de cuisinier sur la tête ? Cette idée la fit sourire.

-La prochaine étape ? C'est-à-dire ?

-J'aimerai apprendre à faire des choses plus compliquées, je suis sûr d'être prêt.

-Y a-t-il une recette en particulier que tu aimerais apprendre ? Questionna-t-elle en s'amusant intérieurement de l'enthousiasme qu'il démontrait.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules en penchant la tête sur le côté et fit la moue avec un soudain manque d'assurance.

-Je ne sais pas, ton plat préféré ?

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en essayant d'endiguer un rire mais il sourit de toutes ses dents sans manquer de remarquer son amusement et haussa à son tour un sourcil.

-Hey, ma requête est sérieuse, je veux en apprendre plus avant la naissance du bébé.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit un peu plus et elle hocha la tête avec conviction.

-Si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, ne t'en fait pas, tu seras prêt, n'en doute pas…

Elle fit une pause sans cesser de le scruter et, comprenant rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincu, elle poursuivit en s'emparant de sa main sur le comptoir :

-Au-delà de la cuisine, il y a d'autres achats que nous allons devoir faire et dont j'aimerai m'occuper avec toi.

Intrigué par cette annonce, le pirate la regarda d'un air perdu et elle secoua de nouveau la tête en refermant les doigts sur les siens.

-On doit s'occuper de la chambre, des habits, des biberons, tu vois ? Au passage, il me faut d'urgence des habits de grossesse… Je ne rentre dans presque aucun de mes jeans…

Il sourit d'un air rieur en caressant de son pouce le dos de sa main et répondit :

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en discuter depuis...

-En effet…

Elle baissa un instant les pupilles sur l'assiette de pancake qui la narguait depuis un bon moment puis le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Il nous reste encore quelques mois alors profitons-en.

-Tu as raison.

Un silence léger s'installa entre les deux amants et Emma s'empara d'un nouveau pancake qu'elle entama avant de déclarer avec tendresse sans dégager sa main que son pirate semblait jalousement garder pour lui :

-Même si mes souvenirs sont revenus, je n'arrive plus à m'en vouloir d'avoir oublié notre protection ce jour-là…

Elle attendit un instant afin de lui laisser le temps d'intégrer cette information puis reprit avec un sourire timide :

-Et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire, mais même si ça me fait peur, j'ai envie d'élever cet enfant à tes côtés.

Sans voix, Killian ne sut quoi répondre. Lui aussi souhaitait vivement élever cet enfant à ses côtés bien qu'il doutât de ses capacités à remplir son rôle de papa, lui-même ayant subi l'absence du sien…

Elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant en avalant son pancake et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps d'en attraper un autre sous les yeux exorbités de Killian, la porte d'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit dans la volée avec grand fracas. Emma se renfrogna instantanément et cessa de mastiquer en se tournant vers les intrus.

-Vraiment ? Maintenant ?

* * *

**Je sais, c'est beaucoup plus court comme chapitre, mais les rajouts auraient été superflus je pense...! J'espère que cela vous aura plu !  
**

**Des théories ? :) A vos claviers !**

**Je ne sais pas quand la suite sortira, je fais au mieux, promis !**

**A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures ! :)  
**

**Jaya'**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey Oncers ! :) Vu que les exams sont passés, je me sens _libérée délivrée_ ! Je suis d'humeur à poster en ce moment alors je profite de cette motivation ^^ **

**Merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir :D**

**Pour parler du chapitre 26, hé bien il est important, surtout en ce qui concerne la partie flashback. Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné mais l'éclairage qui va suivre apparait pour la première fois clairement dans la fiction ! Grosse révélation, oui ! ;) Gardez bien en tête que, depuis son réveil, Killian n'est plus aussi maître de lui qu'avant; son cœur est entre de mauvaises mains... ! **

**Pour éviter toute ambiguïté : la première partie est la suite directe de la partie "présent" du dernier chapitre, et la partie flashback est la suite du dernier flashback ! :)**

**Réponses aux guests : **

**Cywen : Garder les descriptions, oui, mais autant être comprise n'est-ce pas ? ^^' Je ne veux pas perdre les lecteurs de cette fiction en m'engageant dans des trucs un peu compliqués. Puis je me dis que tu as raison, le style initial de cette fiction n'est pas aussi compliqué alors autant rester dans la veine de celui-ci! J'ai choisi un style, autant m'y tenir. Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu et merci également pour le compliment, il me va droit au cœur :3 PS : J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés ou vont bien se passer, tu as tout mon soutien en tout cas ! Bon courage ! :)  
**

**Leanne :**** Ahaha, ce n'est pas grave, tu vas tout comprendre ****dans ce chapitre ^^ merci pour ta review !**

**La suite peut risquer d'arriver vite si vous le souhaitez héhé :) Vu que j'ai un peu plus de temps maintenant, je vais reprendre un peu de régularité dans mes updates ( "De la régu quoi ?! Dans cette fiction ?! En trois ans ?!" je te vois venir Sheyren et chuuuuut) ... Ok, c'est peut-être un peu optimiste, mais c'est bientôt Noël n'est-ce pas ? Laissez moi y croire s'il vous plait :') Puis je viens de finir un chapitre bonus, le 29, qui finalement, ne raconte absolument pas tout ce dont je voulais parler, donc il est devenu bonus, rien que pour vous... Plus sérieusement, avec mes bêtises ma trame est toute décalée d'un chapitre ça ne va plus du tout XD**

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

Chapitre 26 :

Immobile depuis quelques secondes, Emma fixait d'un air las les importuns. Le silence de l'appartement n'était plus troublé que par le tintement de l'horloge qui ne cessait de concrétiser l'avancée du temps et le passage incessant d'une poignée de seconde dans un passé intouchable. Elle tenta de respirer calmement mais elle sentait que l'angoisse ne tarderait pas à montrer le bout de son nez. Comment avait-elle pu penser que personne n'oserait exploser la bulle d'amour dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés jusque-là ? Une pointe d'inquiétude lui chatouilla les tripes et elle pinça les lèvres, consciente que son idylle venait de prendre fin…

-Il faut qu'on parle. Annonça lourdement la mairesse, sans détour.

La jeune femme souffla doucement en lançant un regard désolé à son amant et baissa lentement des yeux dépités sur leurs mains toujours entrelacées. Elle s'était attendue à cette confrontation mais n'était mentalement pas prête à reprendre pied avec la réalité. À mesure que sa bonne humeur tombait et se couvrait d'un voile sombre de mauvaises émotions, son estomac se noua, lui faisant regretter d'avoir pris quelques bouchées de pancakes. Alors qu'une crainte viscérale s'acharnait sur sa gorge et faisait monter en elle une bouffée d'anxiété, elle sentit les doigts chauds de Killian se resserrer sur les siens. Elle releva alors la tête, un sourire crispé plaqué sur les lèvres, et il lui répondit en caressant doucement de son pouce le dos de sa main :

\- Ne t'en fais pas amour, ça va aller. Et puis je vais pouvoir rattraper ce que j'ai raté.

En hochant la tête, elle laissa sa main lui glisser entre les doigts et descendit de son siège de comptoir avec prudence. Sans un mot, elle guida tout le monde dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil moelleux, choisissant soigneusement de garder sa mauvaise humeur pour elle. Le pirate la rejoignit sans attendre une seconde de plus et s'assit sur le bras du glorieux siège de la sauveuse, un air soucieux tiraillant les traits de son visage. Emma, qui ne le quittait plus des yeux depuis que ses paupières s'étaient ouvertes, ne put le manquer et glissa doucement sa fine main sur son bras afin d'attirer son attention.

-Ça va aller ? Murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude en s'approchant de lui.

Il tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction et son visage se déroba sous un faible sourire qu'il voulut rassurant. L'inquiétude qu'il lut dans ces belles émeraudes lui fit de la peine. Il ne souhaitait inquiéter personne dans toute cette histoire et encore moins sa sauveuse qui avait dû bien en baver durant ces dernières semaines. La connaissant, il savait pertinemment que l'aboutissement de cette discussion les mèneraient indubitablement à s'angoisser davantage. Elle lui avait expliqué que Zelena comptait sûrement s'en prendre à leur enfant, et il avait prétexté être surpris à cette annonce mais il avait bien compris les intentions de la sorcière avant qu'il ne se réveille. Bien que seuls des flashs lui revenaient en tête, il se souvenait avoir entendu sa voix lui parler dans son sommeil, son rire lui écorcher les oreilles et faire se dresser ses cheveux d'horreur sur son crâne.

En tant que futur père, il aurait aimé les prévenir qu'il n'était pas complètement libre d'agir de lui-même mais les enjeux étaient trop grands et il ne voulait risquer sa vie, pour elle et pour ce futur qu'ils tentaient désespérément de construire. Refusant de se laisser gagner par la peur et l'accablement que ce problème risquait de leur attirer, et se promettant de ne mettre personne en danger, il joua la carte de la prudence et d'un sentiment feint. Il devait la rassurer autant qu'il le pouvait pour le moment et garder pour lui la menace qui flottait au-dessus d'eux jusqu'à trouver comment régler les choses…

-Je pense oui, ne t'en fais pas amour.

Emma acquiesça sans être vraiment convaincue par ses dires et reporta son attention sur sa famille qui les scrutait silencieusement avec une attention qu'ils ne cachaient pas. Elle fronça les sourcils en croisant le regard de ses parents, persuadée qu'ils se délectaient de les avoir interrompus. Qu'elle aurait apprécié rester plus longtemps seule avec son pirate... Pourquoi les interrompait-on constamment dans de tels moments privilégiés ? Sa famille était encore et toujours fautive et bien qu'il n'y ait aucune mauvaise intention de leur part, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de secrètement leur en vouloir. Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'elle avait retrouvé Crochet et on entravait déjà leur besoin d'intimité. Elle tenta d'endiguer la colère égoïste et un peu déplacée qui montait lentement en elle et déclara sur le ton le plus aimable possible que son faux sourire trahit malgré elle.

\- Que nous vaut cette visite ?

Blanche sourit doucement et son regard passa simultanément d'un amant à l'autre avec un plaisir qu'elle ne tenta de dissimuler à leurs yeux. Emma, qui ne l'avait lâché du regard, pu aisément deviner quelle émotion la traversait avant qu'elle ne déclare avec douceur :

-Bon retour parmi nous Killian, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop désorienté...

L'intéressé rougit légèrement en souriant avec timidité et jeta un coup d'œil mal assuré à sa sauveuse. Il n'était pas habitué à faire l'objet de regards emplis de tant de reconnaissance mais aucun des deux Charmants ne l'épargnait à cet instant précis. Il osa tout de même un coup d'œil dans la direction de David dont le regard amusé, pétillant sous ce masque d'impassibilité, trahissait sa réelle animation. Il lui adressa alors un mouvement de tête en gage de remerciement et il sentit un regard interrogateur se poser sur lui. Ne cherchant pas à expliciter cet échange silencieux, Killian ne tenta pas de répondre aux questions muettes qu'il venait de s'attirer par ce manque de discrétion. Emma ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais son père lui coupa la parole, épargnant à Killian de devoir s'expliquer maintenant :

-D'après Whale, Zelena a disparu après s'en être prise à l'hôpital. Elle est donc encore dans la nature et on ne sait pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire pour obtenir ce bébé.

-L'avantage, reprit Killian sans sourciller une seule fois, c'est que nos souvenirs sont revenus. Nous avons donc repris les deux mois manquant à notre mémoire. Au-delà de savoir ce qu'elle va entreprendre pour nous prendre cet enfant, nous avons un autre problème : Elsa et Anna. Ce sont les seules que nous n'avons pas encore retrouvées...

Le pirate se tourna enfin vers la jeune femme qui avait oublié ses questions pour grimacer à la simple évocation de Zelena et de son projet de retourner à nouveau dans le passé en se servant de son enfant. Il s'empara alors tendrement de sa main, souhaitant la réconforter par ce simple geste et caressa doucement sa peau contre la sienne. Il savait bien que le stress des prochains mois serait grand malgré tous ses efforts pour la rassurer et elle avait raison de s'en faire. La jeune femme leva vers lui un regard empli d'inquiétude qu'il pouvait aisément percevoir malgré l'air impassible qu'elle tentait de projeter. Il la connaissait par cœur et les affres qui l'agitaient n'étaient pas anodines… Il pouvait les voir agiter son âme au fond de ses prunelles et devinait qu'elle tentait de démêler ses émotions pour les étouffer et opprimer l'angoisse qui tentait de briser les digues qu'elle avait dressées tout autour d'elle. Tant que cet enfant n'était pas né, il était en sécurité mais comment pourraient-ils lutter après la naissance face à une sorcière qui avait sur eux l'avantage de la magie ? Même l'homme au crochet savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne sente lui-même la crainte prendre le pouvoir sur son être. Leur seul espoir était Regina et celle-ci hocha lentement la tête, se perdant un instant dans ses pensées avant de se relever du canapé où elle s'était installée.

-C'est reparti pour un tour dans ce cas, soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre, en leur tournant le dos afin de regarder à travers la fenêtre du salon. Je ne m'arrêterai pas de la chercher tant que Robin sera à ses pieds et qu'on ne saura pas où elle échafaude ses plans. Je ne veux pas me faire surprendre encore une fois et si elle veut votre enfant, il faudra me passer sur le corps. Il est hors de question que je la laisse détruire une autre famille.

Emma s'étonna de sentir tant de calme dans le ton de sa voix, la dénuant ainsi de toute la colère qu'elle s'attendait à voir percer chez elle et choisit de ne rien relever au risque de s'attirer les foudres de ses parents. Il était évident que la jeune femme ne laisserait plus le désespoir guider ses actes. Elle décidait devant eux de s'armer de courage et de détermination pour lutter contre sa sœur, par amour pour Robin et ils devaient avoir foi en elle. Elle était capable d'aller au bout de son entreprise pour Robin, Emma n'en doutait pas. Pour la première fois, il serait donné à l'ex-méchante reine, la preuve concrète que l'amour triomphait de tout, même de sa propre sœur qui s'attelait depuis tant de temps à la détruire.

Les yeux fixés quelque part dans le paysage figé qui se présentait à elle par la fenêtre, Regina sourit doucement pour elle-même avec une assurance nouvelle. Zelena lui déclarait la guerre, mais maintenant que leurs souvenirs étaient de retour, les avantages qu'elle s'était arrogée sur eux avaient diminué de moitié. Elle l'empêcherait de s'en prendre à l'enfant de la sauveuse ou à son âme sœur et se promit intérieurement de s'y employer corps et âme, même si cela devait lui en coûter la vie…

* * *

_À la clarté que laissait __filtrer __les longues fenêtres de verr__e__ adornant les murs d'un éclat bleuté et lumineux, Emma se laissait guider par son instinct à travers les longs couloirs du bâtiment. Encore incapable de se repérer en ces lieux si peu familiers, la jeune femme se pressait sans trop savoir où aller et surtout sans lâcher des yeux la montre qu'elle portait au poignet. Il ne lui restait sûrement que quelques minutes avant la cérémonie et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où l'attendait son amie. Ne cédant aucune parcelle de terrain à la panique, elle poursuivit son chemin interminable et prit l'angle droit qui se présentait à elle sans se poser de question. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de relever les yeux après avoir vérifié l'inclinaison des aiguilles de sa montre, elle se sentit fermement empoignée et fut forcée de se retourner sans concession. _

_-Emma ! Je t'attendais ! _

_La jeune femme cligna des yeux et un sourire désolé sillonna la cambrure de ses lèvres alors qu'elle reconnut son agresseur, qui pressait encore chacun de ses bras entre ses mains._

_-Désolée, je ne connais pas encore __ bien __les lieux._

_La petite tête blonde de son interlocutrice s'illumina d'un sourire radieux mais Emma remarqua d'un regard expert qu'un voile avait élu domicile __dans __ses beaux yeux océans. En plein tourment, ses tempétueuses mers se détournèrent d'elle et Emma fronça légèrement les sourcils._

_-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Tu sais que la cérémonie à lieu dans quelques instants ?_

_D'un air désabusé, son amie lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna dans le sens inverse du chemin hasardeux parcouru par l__a__ sauveuse. _

_-Bien sûr que je le sais__,__ mais j'ai bien peur qu'il y ait quelque chose d'urgent dont je __doive __te faire part avant que nous __ne __nous plongions dans toutes ces célébrations et que nous n'ayons plus la tête à réfléchir à ce problème. _

_Alarmée par les termes employés par la jeune reine, Emma sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. L'inquiétude commença alors à se déverser dans ses veines toutes offertes à elle et ses tempes se mirent à pulser __malgré elle._

_-Dis-m'en plus, répondit-elle d'une voix plus rauque que voul__u__._

_La jeune femme lui accorda un regard angoissé avant de les précipiter dans une salle dont Emma n'avait perçu la présence à l'aller. Elle ne posa pas plus de questions et se laissa entraîner sans broncher. La pièce en question était vaste__,__ comme beaucoup des salles qui composaient ce château__, __et elle ne fut __pas __étonnée de trouver au__x__ mur__s __des tapisserie__s__ ornées d'or,__ ainsi que __des tableaux et autres beautés murales qui faisaient le charme de cette demeure. Se dégageant de la prise de sa reine, elle s'approcha alors du mur central où était monté sur clou un immense tableau dont les couleurs froides n'inspiraient rien de bien différent à ce monde. Dans un mélange de __peinture à l'huile __blanche et bleue claire, un pelage de neige s'ét__ait__ abattu sur quelques guerriers à cheval et une silhouette qui lui était étrangement familière utilisait, pour se défendre, le pouvoir qui prenait source entre ses paumes. Autour d'elle v__ol__aient en poudreuse blanche des flocons qui __durent __être fata__ls__à__ ses adversaires et au loin__,__ le ciel bleu se décompos__ait__ en plusieurs teinte__s__ de couleur, mourant au creux d'un bleu nuit agréable à la vue. Fascinée par les revêtements de la salle et l'agencement des tableaux, elle ne s'aperçut qu'ensuite qu'une table d'importante longueur trônait au centre de la pièce. _

_-C'est ici que je réunis le conseil de guerre, explicita dans son dos son hôte._

_En se retournant pour l'observer, Emma fit virevolter sa robe blanche tout autour d'elle et le sourire de son amie s'agrandit._

_-J'espère que Killian aime cette robe, parce qu'elle te va très bien Emma. _

_La sauveuse __rougit légèrement en baissant la tête pour regarder cette robe qu'on lui avait prêtée dès son arrivée. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre d'accoutrement si caractéristique du monde où elle était née sans jamais avoir pu le découvrir. Elle n'était certes pas à l'aise __dans cette tenue __mais si cela pouvait faire plaisir aux maîtres des lieux, sa veste en cuir rouge resterait de côté le temps qu'il faudrait. La robe en question lui serrait le buste grâce au corset qui la __composait__ et s'évasait à la taille en soulignant ses formes avant de chuter en volant__s__ sur ses pieds. C'était idéal pour se fondre dans la masse et aux paroles de son hôte, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la nuit dernière et au plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé en s'en défaisant à l'aide de son pirate. À cette simple réflexion, des images lui revinrent à l'esprit, et un frisson la parcouru__e__ avant de se dissiper aux creux de ses reins. Rapidement, elle se reprit en relevant les yeux, un air sérieux crispant de nouveau ses traits._

_-Merci, mais ne t'éloigne pas du sujet. __Qu'y__ a-t-il de si urgent pour que tu retardes à ce point la cérémonie de ta sœur ?_

_La reine reprit un air grave et soupira doucement en cherchant les corrects mots pour s'exprimer. Le silence, mêlé au froid constant __qui dominait __la contrée gelée pesa lourdement entre les deux amies et la glace se brisa soudain alors que la reine se lança d'une voix inquiète._

_-C'est à propos du portail de Rumplestil__t__skin que nous avons utilisé pour revenir à Arendel__le et qui vous a permis de nous rejoindre._

_La sauveuse haussa un sourcil en attendant la suite, le suspense insoutenable instaurant une pression dans ses tempes qu'elle ne support__ai__t pas. _

_-Il a été détruit par une force inconnue, une magie que je ne saurais reconnaître… Ça signifie que..._

_-Que l'on vient de nous priver de notre ticket de retour vers Storybrooke... Finit la jeune femme alors que ce constat effrayant s'impos__ai__t à son esprit. _

_Son regard se figea d'horreur en même temps que ses traits et les rouages de son crâne se mirent à tourner furieusement. Tandis qu'une panique viscérale s'empara__it__ lentement de son être à cette nouvelle, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa famille qu'elle avait précipitée dans ce portail suite à l'invitation des deux sœurs. Envahie par la peur de ne jamais retrouver la petite ville et la vie qu'elle voulait construire avec son pirate, elle se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler. Spectatrice de l'impact que ses paroles avaient sur son amie, Elsa se précipita pour s'emparer de sa tremblante main et la força à la regarder._

_-Emma, nous allons trouver une solution et vous __r__envoyer chez vous, ne t'en fai__s__ pas._

_Elle se força à sourire__, trahissant ainsi le manque de conviction qui l'empêchait de croire à ce discours qui se voulait rassurant__. Elle avait failli perdre son amant quelques jours plus tôt alors que Rumplestil__t__skin s'était emparé de son cœur et la vive émotion qui l'avait envahie à cet instant continuait encore aujourd'hui de la hanter. L'angoisse qu'on lui arrache son pirate et l'urgence d'une nouvelle menace continuèrent de croître en elle et l'air lui manqua soudainement, la poussant à prendre de grandes inspirations. Un poids s'écrasa sur sa poitrine, étouffant ses poumons, et elle fut forcée de suffoquer violemment. Un sifflement aig__u__ franchi__t__ alors sa gorge immatériellement entravée et se__s__ yeux se fermèrent dans une convulsion irrépressible, dictée par une peur qu'elle ne __pouvait __réprimer. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Elsa la hâta à une fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit brusquement pour la laisser inspirer de l'air frais. Elle prit ensuite la sauveuse dans ses bras, __la serrant avec force contre elle sans qu'elle ne cherche à se débattre, et attendit patiemment qu'elle se calme.__ Lentement, sa respiration se fit moins sifflante, moins bruyante et surtout moins __rapide,__ et alors qu'elle respirait encore à grande__s__ bouffée__s__, elle murmura, le menton posé sur l'épaule de son amie._

_-Je suis désolée__,__ je…_

_-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je te promets que l'on trouvera une solution pour vous renvoyer à Sto__r__ybrooke. Je t'aiderai comme tu m'as aidé à retrouver ma sœur et je suis sûre que l'on attrapera celui ou celle qui est __à__ l'origine de tout ça. En attendant, vous pourrez rester ici tout le temps qu'il vous faudra__. V__ous êtes l__es__ bienvenu__s__ et au moins vous serez en sécurité._

_Emma hocha lentement la tête et se défit doucement de son étreinte pour lui faire face, le calme __ayant repris le dessus __sur son être et sa raison. Elle écrasa contre sa peau rougie les larmes d'émotion qui avaient brouillé sa vision et tenta peu à peu de reprendre contenance. Si on la trouvait ainsi, elle était sûre d'attirer sur elle l'inquiétude de sa famille et c'était de loin la dernière chose dont elle avait envie… _

_Kil__l__ian__,__ particulièrement__,__ allait lui poser des questions auxquelles elle serait obligée de répondre mais pour le moment elle n'aspirait qu'à le retrouver pour se rassurer de sa présence et lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. _

_Elle devrait au moins laisser passer la cérémonie pour épargner à tout le monde de s'inquiéter durant les fêtes qui s'annonçaient joyeuses et mouvementées. Mais si Killian était amené à lui poser des questions, chose qu'il ne manquerait certainement pas de faire, elle se promit de __lui __répondre avec sincérité. Rien que pour se rassurer elle-même, elle aurait besoin de lui en parler… Les joues encore humides de larmes et les yeux noyés d'émotion, elle prit une grande inspiration et serra __les mains de son amie __dans les siennes en tentant un sourire, faisant taire sa honte de para__î__tre si faible._

_-Merci, souffla-t-elle. _

_Elle savait bien qu'ils finiraient par trouver une solution à leur problème, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un danger les guettait. Cette peur viscérale ne la quittait malheureusement pas et son instinct bien éveillé ne se laissait étouffer malgré ses efforts… Même si elle aurait préféré l'ignorer, quelque chose clochait, et elle comptait bien éclaircir les choses avant que l'on s'en prenne à eux. Le même sourire crispé sur les lèvres, elle se prépara mentalement à affronter son pirate et souffla doucement pour dissiper son apparente émotion sous les yeux de son amie immobile face à elle. Elsa s'assura alors d'un regard inquiet que tout allait bien puis c'est sur un mouvement de tête assuré que lui accorda Emma, qu'elle les fit sortir de la salle, fin prêtes à assister à cette fameuse cérémonie…_

* * *

**Mais alors, sont-ils coincés à Arendelle ? Qui a osé détruire le portail ? Sont-ils réellement en danger ? Houhou !**

**Lâchez vos théories :D**

**A la prochaine, **

**Jaya'**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonjsoir ! :) Oui, j'ai inventé ce mot, et non ce n'est pas français. Baah, à force de ne plus savoir si je dois commencer par bonjour ou bonsoir, je fais ma sauce. x)**

**Alooors, j'espère que tout le monde a passé de bonnes fêtes ! :) Merci pour vos reviews, et votre soutien je suis toujours autant touchée de voir que quelques personnes suivent ma fiction après tant de temps. ^^ J'espère que personne ne s'est perdu en cours de route, surtout avec l'emboitement des chapitres qui je l'avoue, n'est pas simple a effectuer. Ok, si, c'est simple pour moi dans la mesure ou je connais le début, la fin, et tout le déroulement de l'action depuis le début de ma fiction x) Mais j'imagine bien que ce n'est pas simple. Bon bon, pour m'expliquer, j'ai choisi ce procédé pour me rapprocher le plus possible de la série; ils nous balancent sans cesse des flashsbacks et nous laissent nous même raccrocher les wagons. Alors, je me suis dit que l'analepse était un bon moyen pour me rapprocher de cette façon de faire :) **

**Les choses s'éclairciront dans les prochains chapitres, I promise ^^ **

**Pour éviter toute ambiguïté : Le chapitre 27 se compose de deux parties. L'une se situe juste après le 4x12 ( la suite logique ! Vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi hehe) (Juste pour recontextualiser si certains ont la flemme de revoir cet épisode et/ou ne s'en souviennent pas bien: c'est l'épisode où Elsa et Anna sont renvoyées chez elles, Robin sort de la ville avec Marianne, Killian a failli mourir, Belle a banni Rumple de la ville et Emma a remit le cœur de Crochet en place avant d'être gentiment plaquée au mur du Granny par celui-ci... je ne suis toujours pas remise soit-dit en passant ahah)(Bien sûr, ma fiction ne prend pas en compte l'histoire de l'auteur). Quant à la deuxième partie, c'est la suite du dernier flashback après la discussion entre Emma et Elsa.**

**Réponses aux guests : **

**Cwyen: Wow, bon courage dans ce cas, que la force soit avec toi, je pense de tout cœur à toi ! :3 Oui, je comprends que ce n'est pas facile, j'essaye de faciliter un maximum la compréhension, mais... c'est clair qu'il faut avoir certains éléments de la fiction et de la série en tête pour comprendre ^^' Pas mal comme théorie, je n'y avais pas pensé ^^ Merci pour ta review :)**

**J'ai encore beaucoup parlé en ce début de chapitre... vous allez finir par me frapper à force x)**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Chapitre 27 :

_L'astre solaire entamait sa lente ascension dans le ciel immaculé de Storybrooke, illuminant petit à petit ses allées et dissipant les ombres qui se prélassaient encore à quelques coins de rue assombris. Légèrement humide alors que la gelée du matin venait de s'abattre sur la région, le sol goudronné laissait son minerai épouser chaleureusement les rayons qui le recouvrait timidement et une fine brume s'éleva à douce allure dans toute la petite citée. Malgré son silence imposant, la ville se réveillait progressivement au contact de l'aube et lentement, les petits commerces éparpillés entre les habitations ouvrirent leurs portes aux potentiels clients matinaux. _

_En centre-ville, les personnages de contes de fée commençaient eux aussi à émerger à leur propre rythme et Morphée ne fut bientôt plus le maître que de quelques âmes. Un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Blanche s'attelait à préparer un petit déjeuner qui satisferait les papilles de toute la maisonnée. S'activant de longues minutes dans la cuisine avant d'éteindre le feu des plaques chauffantes et la cafetière prête à offrir son liquide précieux, la jeune femme fut rejointe par David qui l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de salutation. Elle sourit un peu plus et se laissa aller dans ses bras alors qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement puis releva la tête pour l'observer. _

_-J'ai trouvé ce dont Emma a besoin._

_Le prince sourit et releva un sourcil sans comprendre le sens de ces paroles. Leur fille n'avait besoin que d'une chose pour le moment ; retrouver son pirate et passer un peu de temps avec lui avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne tente de lui arracher la vie. Bien que ses sentiments étaient mitigés à propos de cet homme, il ne pouvait s'opposer à leur amour et n'en avait aucun droit. Lui-même avait trop peur de voir sa fille sombrer dans les ténèbres du désespoir si Killian Jones venait à mourir sous ses yeux, effritant ainsi toutes ses possibilités d'être heureuse. _

_-Ah ? Et de quoi a-t-elle besoin de plus que de se blottir dans les bras de l'homme qui partage son lit au moment même où je te parle ?_

_À cette remarque pleine de ressentiment, elle lui lança un regard réprobateur, et murmura d'un air inquiet :_

_-Shhht, ils pourraient t'entendre !_

_Alors qu'un rire crispé franchissait la barrière des lèvres de ce père protecteur, Blanche se retourna pour s'emparer d'un journal jusqu'alors posé sur le comptoir et le lui présenta avec une joie qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer. Sans poser de questions supplémentaires, il s'en saisit, un air perplexe figeant ses traits face à tant de mystère. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la raison de tant d'agitation et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser, il releva un regard plein d'inquiétude sur sa femme avant de chuchoter, la gorge nouée d'une appréhension nouvelle :_

_-Vraiment ? Tu penses que cela lui plairait ? _

_Elle hocha alors la tête avec une assurance qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il voyait souvent transformer le visage de sa propre fille. _

_-J'en suis sûre David ! Regarde, elle vit avec nous et elle n'a aucune intimité ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle construise sa vie avec Killian si elle est condamnée à toujours dormir ici, avec nous ? Tu t'imagines toi, au même âge, vivre sous le même toit que tes parents à mes côtés ?_

_Il prit un temps de réflexion, comprenant où elle voulait en venir sans trop vouloir l'admettre. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas y croire tel un parent trop borné pour laisser son enfant partir, Blanche avait raison : leur fille devait rapidement trouver son « chez-elle » et ce n'était pas ici qu'elle l'obtiendrait. Eux avaient un enfant à éduquer, et elle ne pouvait pas subir les cris de son petit frère toutes les nuits alors qu'elle était libre et en âge d'avoir son propre appartement. En soupirant, il fut contraint d'avouer que les arguments de sa femme étaient pertinents, sans évoquer la question de cet homme qui ne manquerait pas de partager la vie de sa fille. Choisissant de mettre sa mauvaise foi de côté pour le moment, il répondit, bien que ces mots lui écorchèrent la gorge et les cordes vocales :_

_-Tu as raison…_

_-Et je pense qu'elle préfèrerait largement vivre avec Killian plutôt que de nous subir tous les trois, se risqua-t-elle d'une petite voix, persuadée que David se saisirait de l'occasion pour lui donner tous les arguments qu'il montait secrètement contre ce déménagement. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, sa réaction différa :_

_-C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète… Il fallait bien un jour que je le confronte pour lui parler de ses intentions envers notre fille…_

_Consciente qu'elle en demandait déjà beaucoup en lui soumettant son projet et en lui exposant sa volonté de le voir donner sa bénédiction, elle ne poussa pas plus loin le débat et c'est avec tout l'amour du monde qu'elle répondit par un baiser. La jeune femme savait que seul le temps pourrait les aider à mieux s'entendre et choisissait de laisser les choses se faire sans intervenir dans leur relation déjà assez conflictuelle. Elle, était convaincue de l'engagement de ce pirate envers leur fille de leur amour ; elle avait vu plus d'une fois le regard qu'il lui portait, l'étincelle qui pétillait au fond de ses yeux et l'éclat heureux que ses traits trahissaient à chaque fois qu'il apercevait leur fille. Alors que David répondait à son baiser avec autant de passion qu'elle, Blanche ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Emma méritait de vivre heureuse avec cet homme qui l'aimait tant. Au vu de leur train de vie actuel, elle devinait que rien ne lui ferait plus de bien que se retrouver chez elle avec son amant lorsque Storybrooke ne demandait pas à être sauvé…_

_Tandis que les Charmants profitaient de cet instant de calme que leur accordaient leurs enfants, l'étage s'éveilla lentement au-dessus d'eux et les âmes émergèrent des quelques brumes de sommeil qui engourdissaient encore leurs sens. Entre les draps blancs froissés et dans les bras de l'autre, aucun n'osa bouger, incapable de se résoudre à reprendre pied avec la réalité suite aux évènements de la veille. Emma n'arrivait plus à dormir malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur ses paupières et de ses grands yeux ouverts, elle observait dans la pénombre son pirate s'obstiner à vouloir profiter des dernières bribes de sommeil qui le narguaient. Avec douceur, elle passait inlassablement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et le sentait frémir sous sa paume amoureuse. Alors qu'un énième frisson le parcourait, un sourire étira ses fines lèvres et elle cessa son traitement pour murmurer d'une douce voix. _

_-Vas-tu longtemps ignorer le fait qu'il va falloir se lever à un moment où un autre ?_

_Sa remarque, brisant le léger silence qui s'était instauré entre eux, arracha un sourire au pirate et il ouvrit enfin les yeux, décidant de renoncer au sommeil pour observer sa sauveuse qui, appuyée sur un coude à ses côtés, le scrutait. À l'instant où leur regard se croisèrent, il vit une ombre refaire surface dans le vert de ses yeux et les souvenirs de la soirée passée qui hantaient sûrement son esprit lui revinrent en tête : il avait failli mourir et tout avait été entièrement de sa faute. Elle avait probablement des choses sur le cœur dont elle voulait se débarrasser et c'est en s'apprêtant à fouler du pied ce sentier épineux qu'il répondit d'une voix légère :_

_-Je savais que tout ceci prendrait fin… Je souhaitais juste repousser ce moment le plus longtemps possible puis…je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à affronter ton père de bon matin._

_D'un air désabusé, la jeune femme secoua la tête en l'enjambant et rit doucement, les lèvres pincées d'amusement et torturées d'un sourire irrépressible. Elle était consciente que leur relation n'était pas simple mais continuait d'espérer que les choses s'arrangeraient lorsque son père abandonnerait toute la méfiance qu'il éprouvait envers ce pirate. _

_-Il ne va pas te manger tu sais…_

_Peu convaincu par cet argument, il s'assit dans les draps et l'enlaça tendrement, une mimique peu assurée peinte sur son visage. David avait eu peur de le voir mourir, oui, mais pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Son père avait surtout craint qu'en le voyant rendre l'âme sous la main de la faucheuse, de mauvais souvenirs s'empareraient de son enfant pour la précipiter dans les abysses de la souffrance afin de l'emporter avec lui dans sa propre déchéance… _

_-Si tu avais vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé lorsque tu as imposé ma présence chez toi…_

_-Je m'en fiche, je n'allais pas te laisser tout seul alors que tu as failli te faire tuer. Ils ont compris et de toute façon, ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire, répliqua-t-elle lourdement, d'un air légèrement agacé._

_Killian __resta silencieux et se contenta d'observer la détermination prendre place sur son visage angélique bordé de beaux cheveux blonds. Il savait d'avance qu'il serait inutile de contester car elle avait raison. Si lui craignait d'affronter les convictions du prince, elle, n'avait pas peur de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à interférer dans leur relation. Avec douceur et sans oser prononcer mot, la jeune femme s'empara de sa main valide pour la presser dans la sienne, dans un geste empli d'amour et d'un tourment que ses traits crispés trahissaient malgré elle et que son pirate ne manqua pas. Alimentée d'une détresse encore trop vive dans son esprit, sa caresse vibra contre la peau du pirate, comme une tentative désespérée de soulager ses craintes, de s'assurer que tout était réel et qu'il était bien en vie à ses côtés. Alors, dans un mouvement lent et mesuré, l'objet de ses inquiétudes l'attira à lui et elle se blottit non sans joie contre son torse puis ferma les yeux en se laissant faire._

_-Est-ce que tu veux parler ? murmura-t-il d'une voix presque tendre à son oreille._

_Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, consciente que sa réponse n'allait pas lui plaire, et le pria intérieurement de lui pardonner en humant un instant son odeur salée pour se donner le courage de répliquer malgré le tourbillon d'émotions contre lequel elle luttait pour ne pas trembler et manquer d'être crédible. _

_-Ne t'en fais pas Killian, tout va bien._

_Pour appuyer ses propos, elle se redressa pour l'observer et lui adressa un sourire rassurant en caressant doucement sa joue puis posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une tendresse infinie. En fermant les yeux, Killian répondit au baiser et laissa un délicieux frisson lui parcourir l'échine tandis que lentement, il se défit de la main de sa sauveuse pour passer ses doigts dans son dos et l'attirer au plus près de lui. Une valse familière s'engagea alors entre ces deux amants maudits, nourris d'un amour et d'une peur qu'ils se portaient et qui les consumaient à petit feu. Encore et encore, leurs lèvres s'enchevêtrèrent, leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent, et leur souffle se mêlèrent avec toujours plus de passion, les guidant jusqu'à en perdre la raison et la conscience du réel. Une vague de chaleur les envahit, les laissant pantelants après les avoir avalé dans un rouleau trop violent pour qu'ils en sortent intacts. S'échouant finalement et ne semant derrière elle qu'écume et chaos, elle s'estompa pour mourir au creux de leurs reins, laissant ses effets pervers faire maints dégâts sur ses âmes enivrées d'amour et agitées d'un feu qu'elle avait su attiser._

_-On attend quelqu'un David ? s'écria un peu trop fort la voix étonnée de Blanche qui filtra depuis le rez-de-chaussée. _

_Mettant fin à cette danse ensorcelante, Emma posa son front contre celui de son amant et garda les yeux fermés en soupirant doucement, à la fois d'exaspération et à la recherche de l'oxygène si précieux à sa survie. Leur attention maintenant attirée par ce qui agitait les parents de la sauveuse, le couple resta silencieux en tentant de reprendre leur respiration et tendit l'oreille pour percevoir un maximum d'informations. Dans l'attente d'en apprendre davantage, le pirate caressa doucement le dos de la jeune femme et sourit lorsqu'il sentit à travers le tissu de son haut de pyjama un délicieux frémissement sillonner sa chaude peau contre sa paume._

_Une voix un peu trop amère et familière au goût d'Emma raisonna alors et arracha une grimace à la sauveuse qui soupira une seconde fois en ouvrant des yeux inquiets._

_-Ce matin, très tôt, alors que je tentais de passer un moment privilégié avec mon fils, nous avons eu une curieuse visite, assez importune d'ailleurs. Je suis sûre que vous allez apprécier._

_-Non, attend ! L'interrompit la voix d'Henry avec une excitation palpable qu'Emma imaginait sans mal. Où sont Killian et Emma ? Il faut qu'ils voient eux aussi, ils sont concernés !_

_À l'entente de leur nom, les amants se regardèrent, les lèvres débordantes de questions silencieuses tandis qu'on requérait leur présence en bas. Torturée entre curiosité et déception de devoir exploser la bulle d'amour qu'ils avaient réussi à maintenir en place jusque-là, Emma soupira et alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, Jones la coupa d'une voix dépitée :_

_-Je savais que ce moment viendrait…_

_-Allons voir ce qu'ils nous veulent, sourit-elle doucement d'un air réconfortant, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de grave._

_À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle se leva du lit en posant contre les lèvres de son amant un chaste baiser et enfila les chaussons qui l'attendaient aux pieds du lit._

_-Nous ne sommes jamais tranquilles dans cette famille de toute façon… grommela Killian sans réelle contrariété envers tous ces personnages de contes qui ne leur laissaient véritablement jamais un instant de répit. Il avait su dans quoi il s'engageait avec cette femme mais cela continuait de l'exaspérer par moment…_

_Se dégageant des couvertures en soupirant de lassitude, Killian enfila les chaussures moelleuses qu'on lui avait proposé de mettre une fois le pas de la porte franchie et suivit sa sauveuse qui descendait déjà prudemment l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée._

_-Bonjour, déclara-t-elle en embrassant son fils avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? C'était votre journée aujourd'hui !_

_Regina prit instantanément l'air agacé que tout le monde ici lui connaissait parfaitement et elle soupira en fronçant les sourcils puis tendit le bras en faisant un pas de côté pour laisser apparaître un petit être dont Emma devina immédiatement la provenance. C'est non sans surprise qu'elle s'agenouilla donc pour être à sa hauteur tandis qu'il regardait timidement ses pieds, tellement différents des siens, puis tenta de s'introduire, un sourire plaqué sur ses fines lèvres :_

_-Bonjour ? Je me présente, je suis Emma…_

_Q__uelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent tandis qu'il levait enfin les yeux dans sa direction. Satisfaite d'avoir réussi à capter son attention, la jeune femme poursuivit face à son mutisme en le scrutant attentivement. Sa peau blanche, comme la neige dont il était constitué, luisait à la lumière du soleil qui perçait à travers les fenêtres du petit appartement et par-dessus son long nez orange, ses deux petits yeux noirs clignaient sans se détourner un instant._

_\- Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? T'es-tu perdu ?_

_À ces questions, ses paupières s'ouvrirent en grand et un sourire éclatant étira les coins de sa bouche. Agitant son petit corps sur place comme envahit par une excitation nouvelle, il déclara :_

_-Oh non, pas du tout ! Je me présente à mon tour : je m'appelle Olaf, et j'aime les gros câlins !_

_-Bonjour Olaf, s'empressa de répondre Henry, un sourire amusé perçant le masque de perplexité qu'il s'était forgé jusqu'ici._

_Attiré par le son de sa voix, le petit être blanc se tourna vers le jeune garçon et ouvrit grand les bras d'un air joyeux qui ne permit pas à Henry de refuser l'étreinte réclamée._

_-Est-ce que… tu pourrais nous dire ce que tu fais à Storybrooke Olaf ? demanda enfin Henry en refermant les bras sur son organisme froid et magiquement animé._

_En se reculant, le bonhomme de neige se tourna vers sa première interlocutrice et l'observa avant de répondre, les bâtons de ses mains se croisant devant lui._

_-J'ai été envoyé par Elsa afin de tous vous convier au mariage d'Anna et de Kristoff !_

_Surprise, Emma ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répliquer et concerta ses parents du regard. À leur expression,__ elle pouvait deviner qu'__ils ne savaient pas non plus comment réagir à cette nouvelle__,__ mais selon Killian__,__ qui avait suivi l'échange, la question méritait que l'on y réfléchisse un instant. Le pirate s'avança alors et posa la question qui le démangeait tandis que le silence s'éternisait._

_-Comment nous es-tu parvenu au juste camarade ?_

_Le sourire de l'être de glace s'agrandit alors comme s'il s'attendait à cette question purement technique et il répondit :_

_-La reine m'avait prévenu que vous me poseriez cette question et la réponse est : le même moyen que vous avez utilisé pour nous renvoyer à la maison !_

_Un __silence léger suivit cette nouvelle déstabilisante et tout le monde échangea un regard lourd de question qu'Emma éluda d'une réponse simple :_

_-On vient !_

_-Mais, Emma… Comment allons-nous faire pour gérer la ville si nous sommes à Arendelle ? S'interposa Blanche d'un air contrit alors qu'elle scrutait sa fille d'un air inquiet._

_-On peut confier les rênes à Granny le temps du mariage, on aura juste à traverser le portail pour revenir chez nous ! Le passage d'un monde à un autre n'a jamais été aussi simple ! Pour une fois que Rumplestiltskin laisse quelque chose de bien derrière lui, autant s'en servir n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que cela nous ferait du bien._

_Un nouveau silence s'imposa à eux alors qu'ils réfléchissaient aux arguments avancés par la jeune femme et elle échangea un regard entendu avec son homme qui quant à lui ne voyait là qu'un bon moyen de s'éloigner de cette ville maudite qui ne leur apportait que malheur et souffrance. Ce voyage était idéal pour leur changer les idées après les dernières péripéties qui les avaient secoués et il n'y percevait là que de bonnes vertus. Que risquaient-ils à passer quelques jours dans le monde neigeux des sœurs qu'ils avaient aidé quelques jours plus tôt ? La réponse était : absolument rien, et c'était pour eux une bonne occasion de se détendre._

_-Emma, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Déclara Regina d'un air crispé et tourmenté à la fois. Je ne le sens pas. Qu'arrivera-t-il à la ville si un nouveau vilain décide de s'établir ici le temps de notre absence ?_

_-Dans ce cas quelqu'un viendra nous chercher et nous rappliquerons aussitôt pour régler les choses ! Je suis sûre que la ville peut survivre quelques jours sans nous ! Insista la jeune femme, enthousiasmée à la perspective de revoir son amie._

_F__ixant Regina avec détermination, elle pria intérieurement pour que le futur lui donne raison et que rien ni personne ne ruine les festivités auxquelles ils étaient tous conviés. Si les choses dégénéraient dans un monde ou dans l'autre, elle s'en voudrait sûrement à vie. Même si un faible doute lui tiraillait quelque peu les tripes et qu'un mauvais pressentiment tentait de contredire ses propos, elle étouffa sa raison pour laisser parler son cœur. Elle refusait de se laisser paralyser par la peur et d'accepter de se terrer indéfiniment dans cette ville dans la crainte qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Tout irait bien, ils devaient en être certains et c'est cette assurance qui lui donna la force de repousser les inquiétudes qu'éveillait son instinct, à défaut de peut-être bien la guider cette fois-ci…_

_-Bien… Souffla la mairesse en croisant le regard insistant des Charmants. J'espère au moins que nous pouvons nous fier au portail de Rumple et qu'il n'est pas aussi détraqué que son propriétaire…_

* * *

_Fermée à l'idée de rater une partie de la cérémonie, Emma se pressa dans le couloir, accompagnée de son amie et se laissa guider entre ces murs qu'elle connaissait bien mal. Alors qu'elles atteignaient la porte de la chapelle, une vague de soulagement l'envahit et c'est en soufflant pour se donner contenance qu'elle entra discrètement dans ladite salle où se pressaient quelques retardataires dont les deux jeunes femmes faisaient d'ailleurs partie._

_Le haut plafond de cette pièce était semblable au reste du château, à la différence près que son étroitesse lui donnait un aspect plus chaleureux et moins protocolaire. Des piliers de granit pâles le soutenaient de par leur robustesse et leur immensité qui ne manquèrent pas de faire sensation aux yeux de la sauveuse, peu habituée à ce genre d'architecture. Ébahie, elle resta un moment sur le pas de la porte et admira la beauté royale de cette salle : la charpente du plafond était mise à nue, simplement décorée d'arabesques indéchiffrables et dorées à la feuille d'or. Ses murs, percés de hautes fenêtres légèrement colorées, laissaient filtrer une lumière bleutée, ricochant sur un carrelage savamment agencé de formes géométriques. De lourdes draperies de velours pourpre ornaient les murs et retombaient gracieusement sur le haut des fenêtres supérieures et au fond de la chapelle se dressait un autel de bois simple revêtu d'une nappe du même rouge foncé brodé d'or. Emma s'émerveilla face à tant de magnificence et ses yeux d'orpheline élevée entre les modestes murs des centres d'accueils volaient facilement d'un point à un autre, essayant d'enregistrer le moindre détail dont son esprit se nourrissait. _

_Elle fut extirpée de sa contemplation passive lorsque la reine resserra sa prise sur sa main pour la mener au premier rang de chaises qui composait cette petite assemblée bruyante, en place pour assister à la célébration qui se préparait. Elle se laissa alors guider dans ce faible brouhaha qui faisait écho au-dessus d'elle et c'est sans surprise qu'elle découvrit sa famille assise, attendant patiemment que la cérémonie débute. Killian l'aperçut alors et lui sourit doucement en lui présentant d'un signe de la main la chaise libre qu'il lui destinait à ses côtés. La jeune femme lui répondit d'un sourire crispé en priant intérieurement pour que ses traits ne trahissent pas les dernières affres qui l'avaient agitée, puis elle s'assit en remerciant d'un regard la reine qui s'éclipsa à son plus grand dam pour prendre la place qui lui revenait pendant un tel événement. D'une main tremblante, elle serra celle du prêtre convoqué pour l'occasion et échangea quelques mots avec Kristoff qui, engoncé dans un costume élégant, contenait son stress en se torturant silencieusement les doigts à leurs côtés._

_-Emma ? Appela une douce voix qui la sortit de sa rêverie. Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

_La jeune femme quitta des yeux la reine et reporta son attention sur son pirate, comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait définitivement rien cacher à cet homme. Il la connaissait bien trop pour être facilement dupé par tous les efforts qu'elle déployait pour paraître souriante, heureuse et tranquille. À l'instant où elle croisa son regard océan, elle vit ses sourcils se froncer et ses yeux se charger d'un souci naissant. _

_-As-tu pleuré ? souffla-t-il, en posant une main inquiète sur sa cuisse, lui procurant par ce geste un frisson irrépressible. _

_La sauveuse pinça les lèvres tandis que ses yeux se remirent à piquer d'un brûlant acide et elle secoua la tête en soupirant doucement._

_-Regina avait raison. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici sans aucune garantie…_

_Alarmé par la vague qu'il vit submerger ses yeux verts et le ton employé par sa sauveuse, Killian se tendit et murmura d'une voix à peine perceptible tandis que l'inquiétude tordait violemment ses tripes. _

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Emma hésita un instant en jetant à rapide coup d'œil à sa famille et à Kristoff dont l'impatience tirait les traits. Devait-elle lâcher maintenant l'information à son pirate et risquer de lui donner une raison de s'angoisser durant ce mariage auquel elle avait tenu à assister ? Aucun d'eux n'aurait la conscience tranquille si elle lâchait son fardeau et il sembla le comprendre car il l'incita à s'exprimer en pressant doucement sa main dans la sienne._

_-Nous sommes coincés ici, le portail a été détruit. _

* * *

**Ça va ? Je n'ai perdu personne ? :') Vous savez maintenant pour quelle raison la team s'est rendue à Arendelle ! C'est un élément hyper important, car c'est de là que le fil conducteur de ma fiction prend vie, alors je devais faire un chapitre là-dessus, puis c'était une bonne occasion de faire entrer Olaf sur scène ! ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que personne ne s'est perdu, sinon dites le moi que je vienne vous trouver ! x)**

**Vous pouvez être fiers de moi, je suis régulière jusque là ahah ! **

**Si ça en intéresse certains, j'ai repris quelques éléments du chapitre 1 que j'ai updated il y a quelques jours et sur lequel je ne compte plus revenir! En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise plus que la première version :) **

**Encore un joyeux Noël et on se retrouve en 2017 !**

**A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures, **

**Jaya'**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonne année tout le monde :) Voilà le chapitre 28 ! Alors, je crois que c'est un des plus importants éclairages de la fiction qui va venir jeter un peu de lumière sur tout cela :) Nous reprenons le point de vue de notre très chère Zelena (que j'aime la mettre en scène ahah). C'est une sorte de rétrospective, qui entre encore plus profondément dans la psychologie du personnage. Enfin, pas trop non plus... autant garder un peu de mystère, mouahahahahahaha !**

**Merci à ****Virginie06**** pour son soutien, te voir apparaître dans mes review me fait toujours autant plaisir :D Merci également à ma bêta pour m'avoir aidé et avoir débattu avec moi sur ce chapitre :)  
**

**Réponse aux guests: **

**Cywen:**** Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que cela t'ait plu ! :) D'autres révélations arrivent dans ce chapitre gniak, j'espère que ça t'aidera à te relaxer entre deux révisions ! :) PS: rien que d'y repenser me fait de nouveau fangirler ahah !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

_Chapitre 28 :_

_Trop obstinée et paralysée par la haine, et même après avoir essuyé un premier échec, l'abandon ne s'était pas imposé à elle car une seule chose l'obnubilait. En tournant en rond de longues heures entre les quatre murs de sa cellule de prison, ses projets de vengeance avaient lentement pris forme dans son esprit révolté et avide de justice. Elle avait alors ruminé dans son coin, nourrie d'une colère grandissante et violente envers cette maudite ville et envers sa sœur qui continuait de vivre heureuse à son plus grand dam. Mais avec du recul, Rumple avait bien fait de tenter de lui arracher la vie car sa présumée mort lui avait offert une façon bien plus cruelle encore de se venger. La colère avait laissé place à la détermination durant ce voyage peu commun et maintenant que tous les habitants de Storybrooke pensaient qu'elle avait quitté ce monde pour celui des morts, elle s'arrogeait sur cette ville l'avantage d'un effet de surprise non négligeable… _

_Elle avait alors suivi ce pirate maladroit, cette insupportable blonde et la femme qu'ils avaient embarquée avec eux, changeant ainsi le cours des choses. Cela avait été sa seule façon de survivre sans pour autant être découverte. Elle avait longtemps hésité à s'en prendre à eux à l'instant où elle les avait aperçus mais avait rapidement compris qu'en agissant ainsi, elle se serait privée d'un retour vers Storybrooke qui la mènerait indubitablement à l'accomplissement de ses sombres desseins. Ainsi, les choses prendraient encore plus d'ampleur dans la mesure où elle retrouverait sa chère Regina pour pouvoir la détruire, elle, son irritante faiblesse et son insupportable bonheur. Le calcul était simple : en prenant son mal en patience face à ce couple idiot qui n'osait même pas faire face à leurs sentiments respectifs, elle accomplirait plus de dégâts et s'imposerait plus facilement une fois de retour en ville… Elle s'était donc cachée, avait subi chacune de leurs péripéties dans le passé, réparant leurs bêtises après leur passage et retournant finalement avec eux dans leur présent, où dans les esprits, Zelena avait mystérieusement perdu la vie._

_Elle avait ensuite assisté au retour de cette femme qu'ils avaient ramenée et la tension était montée au Granny's ce soir-là. Elle avait compris à cet instant qu'elle était maintenant dans la position rêvée pour réaliser ses plans… La femme de Robin, son ancien et première âme-sœur. Quoi de mieux que de raviver un amour éteint afin de faire souffrir sa chère sœur ? Elle avait vu son regard s'inonder de larmes, avait senti son cœur s'emplir de peine et son visage se défaire au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait que leur relation serait compromise. Sous les traits d'un simple habitant de Storybrooke, elle avait réalisé dans un délicieux frisson de délectation qu'elle touchait du doigt ce qu'elle avait tant espéré atteindre et ce n'était que le début d'une longue route vers vengeance et souffrance… Marian n'était qu'un moyen pour parvenir à ses fins et elle se promit de l'utiliser à bon escient. Elle comptait évidemment pousser les choses plus loin encore et c'est avec un sourire pervers qu'elle avait quitté sa table, alors que se jouait devant elle une scène tragiquement exquise. Elle était ensuite sortie du restaurant avant de disparaître dans la nuit sombre de Storybrooke, ses projets prenant de plus en plus de poids dans son esprit assombri…_

_Était ensuite arrivée cette idiote de reine des neiges à la recherche de sa pauvre sœur. L'attention s'était alors détournée de Marian et de Robin, bien que Regina ne les lâchait pas réellement du regard, et c'est sûrement ce qui fit naître en elle une nouvelle aspiration : les faire sortir de la ville à cause de la magie. Voir Robin partir aux côtés de sa Marian malade briserait sûrement plus que de raison sa sœur et c'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait à engendrer. Elle guetta l'instant où cette maladie immatérielle la toucherait enfin la pauvre femme et franchit dans l'ombre la limite de la ville aux côtés du couple, observant l'expression de Regina et se délectant de toute la souffrance qu'elle voyait méchamment tordre son visage. Elle s'attarda un instant pour l'observer sous le couvert des arbres et un sourire carnassier se tordit sur son visage empreint d'une jalousie que cette première victoire soulageait un peu. _

_Alors qu'elle allait se détourner, Zelena vit sa sœur sortir de sa poche de manteau une petite feuille de papier qu'elle déplia et déchira lentement en petits morceaux. Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, les débris de ses espoirs anéantis tourbillonnaient dans un léger souffle de vent sur son passage avant de se laisser mourir sur cette triste route désormais sans vie. C'était ses perspectives de fin heureuse qu'elle venait de détruire et pourtant cela ne la satisfaisait pas, comme si quelque chose manquait à son plan pourtant sans faille, et qu'un détail manquait à son attention. Figée sur place face à cette scène, la sorcière chercha un instant avant de comprendre, les yeux fixés sur les morceaux de papier qui avaient été délaissés au sol, inertes. Elle n'était pas dévastée dans le sens où elle l'avait souhaité… Regina n'était pas en colère contre Marian, elle n'était qu'une âme en peine, dépitée de voir les autres obtenir un bonheur qu'elle n'acquerrait jamais à moins de courir après cet homme pour l'arracher aux bras de sa femme._

_Elle ne souhaitait pas la voir s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort, elle voulait la voir trembler de jalousie face à elle, lui accorder un regard rageur et plein de haine pour tout ce qu'il y avait de bon sur cette terre. Elle trouva dans son attitude quelque chose de pitoyable qui ne comblait absolument pas ses attentes et alors que cet instant était censé être délectable, Zelena soupira d'un air colérique en se retournant brusquement, dégoûtée par tant de sentiment et par toute la compassion qu'elle avait lu dans le regard de sa sœur. Elle voulait la rendre malheureuse et haineuse, pas la faire dégouliner de bons sentiments auxquels elle avait renoncé depuis bien longtemps. À cette simple pensée, une seconde quête effleura son esprit et, perdant le sourire victorieux qu'elle repoussait à plus tard, elle se mit en marche et retrouva rapidement le chemin parcouru par le couple et leur fils pour se rendre à New York. _

* * *

_Lorsque la nuit tomba quelques heures plus tard, Robin s'était à peine installé dans l'ancien appartement de Baelfire avec Marian et Roland. Fatigué après leur journée de marche, le petit garçon somnolait sur le canapé et alors que le sommeil était sur le point de l'emporter dans un monde meilleur, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment en le faisant brusquement sursauter. Son petit cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, l'enfant se redressa en hurlant de terreur alors que se dressait devant lui une silhouette menaçante. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire de nouveau vibrer ses cordes vocales, il sombra de force dans un sommeil superficiel qu'elle provoqua._

_Alerté par le vacarme, et accompagné de Marian, Robin sortit de la chambre qu'ils avaient choisie, et ses traits se défirent lentement alors qu'il faisait face à ce visage beaucoup trop familier à son goût._

_-Comment peux-tu être vivante ?! s'écria-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'un mélange de surprise et de colère envers cette figure qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité revoir. _

_Se confrontant au silence tandis qu'elle continuait de leur sourire d'un air vicieux et dénaturé par la malveillance, il enchaîna d'une voix forte :_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?_

_Le visage de Zelena s'étira d'une moue cruelle et avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir ni même de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, elle porta vivement ses mains au cou de Marian. _

_Surprise par cet acte imprévisible, celle-ci se recula pour tenter de se défendre et porta ses mains à sa nuque avant de se figer. Une fine couche de glace prit naissance au creux de son cou, courant rapidement sur sa peau en prenant possession de chacun de ses membres. Elle s'immobilisa alors dans un craquement sourd et une légère volute de brume s'éleva de son corps paralysé. Poussant un cri d'horreur et d'impuissance alors que la maladie de sa femme reprenait le dessus sur son corps avec bien plus de violence, Robin se tourna vers la sorcière avec dégoût._

_-Retourne avec moi à Storybrooke Robin, où Marian payera le prix de tes actes._

_Le voleur secoua la tête d'un air effaré. Cette femme était folle, rien ni personne ne pourrait le contester maintenant qu'elle cherchait à tuer sa femme et le mettre à ses pieds._

_-Il en est hors de question Zelena, pourquoi est-ce que je t'obéirai maintenant que nous sommes à New York et que tu ne peux plus rien contre nous ici ?_

_Son rire mauvais raisonna dans tout le salon et Robin frissonna, sachant pertinemment que cet éclat allait démentir ses dires et que sa réplique avait été stupide. Profitant de son inattention pour glisser sa main dans son dos, il attrapa une dague coincée dans son pantalon dont il ne s'était pas encore débarrassé et la fit glisser dans sa manche._

_-C'est là que tu te trompes Robin. Il n'y a pas de magie dans ce monde mais j'en ai suffisamment avec moi pour obtenir ce que je veux._

_-Tu n'en as pas marre de courir après cette vengeance ? Que te restera-il ensuite ?_

_Elle rit à nouveau, d'un rire crissant qui le fit grincer des dents, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air hautain._

_-L'avantage de vivre avec la satisfaction d'avoir tout arraché de force à ma chère sœur et…_

_Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et lui sauta à la gorge en faisant tomber dans sa main la dague qu'il gardait précieusement pour se défendre. Mais à peine avait-il levé le bras qu'il fut arrêté dans son geste._

_Le seul objet qui aurait pu l'aider à se sortir de cette situation lui glissa des mains tandis qu'un spasme le faisait trembler ; il sentit son souffle le quitter brusquement et son cœur se serrer violemment dans sa poitrine tandis qu'on lui arrachait le seul organe qui pouvait le maintenir en vie. Il suffoqua de longues minutes, ses tempes pulsant furieusement et ses jambes cédant subitement sous son poids devenu trop lourd alors qu'il crut un instant que la vie le quittait. _

_-C'est dommage, je t'avais laissé le choix mais apparemment tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour saisir les bonnes occasions qui se présentent à toi._

_Sans qu'il ne daigne relever la tête dans sa direction, Zelena desserra lentement ses doigts autour du nouveau jouet rouge qu'elle venait de s'approprier et qui battait au creux de sa paume. C'est seulement ensuite qu'elle ramassa de sa main libre la dague qui avait échappé au voleur pour l'enfoncer dans le bloc froid, planté en plein milieu du salon. Silencieusement, la glace s'effrita où la pointe de l'arme blanche entaillait cette belle silhouette glacée et lentement, le verre gelé s'effondra en pans avant de se transformer en amas de neige poudreuse. Satisfaite, Zelena sourit alors qu'un puissant frisson de plaisir lui parcourait l'échine et elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de ramasser entre les flocons de neige son collier fétiche dont elle orna de nouveau son cou. Au contact de sa peau, le petit cristal prit magiquement une couleur verte avant de redevenir limpide._

_-C'est vraiment dommage, tout aurait pu se dérouler sans que personne ne perde la vie…_

_Le souffle encore court alors qu'il venait de perdre possession de ses moyens, Robin sentit des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux et forcer la barrière de ses paupières qu'il gardait douloureusement fermées pour ne pas faire face à l'affreux sort auquel on le condamnait. Reprenant une respiration plus ou moins régulière, il se releva enfin, un air impassible plaqué sur le visage et les yeux morts de tout sentiment humain._

_-Va donc rassembler tes affaires avant de dormir car le réveil sonnera tôt demain. On a de la route à faire._

* * *

_-Personne, il n'y a personne ! s'écria la sorcière, en sentant ses veines s'inonder d'un carburant amer._

_-Ils ont disparu !_

_L'air rageur, elle marchait frénétiquement en faisant claquer ses talons dans le silence de la nuit de Storybrooke. Suivie de près par Robin, portant dans les bras son petit garçon endormi, Zelena cherchait mentalement une solution à son problème, les sourcils froncés d'un embarras croissant. Si Regina n'était pas là pour la voir revenir au bras de Robin, jamais elle ne pourrait le faire davantage souffrir et éveiller en elle un profond sentiment de haine pour celle qui lui avait volé son âme sœur… Elle ne pouvait pas accepter que ces deux jours de marche aient été inutiles. Agacée par cet imprévu et l'excitation retombant par pallier, elle prit enfin une décision et un nuage de fumée verte les envahit soudainement. _

_Un instant plus tard, le trio réapparut près du restaurant de la ville, toujours éclairé malgré l'heure tardive, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Observant l'animation qui régnait dans la petite salle encore bien remplie, Zelena se redressa discrètement et ses traits changèrent lentement pour prendre ceux d'une habitante banale de Storybrooke. Robin ne pipa mot et se laissa guider, trop concentré à contenir sa propre peine tandis que son fils encore inconsolable refaisait quelques pas dans le passé alors qu'il perdait de nouveau sa mère. Ses sanglots s'étaient tus lorsqu'il s'était endormi, mais il ne doutait pas une seconde que sa tristesse rejaillirait une fois qu'il se réveillerait. _

_-Ne bougez pas d'ici, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers le père et le fils, le cœur palpitant de cet homme soumis à quelques centimètres de sa bouche rieuse._

_Perdant le contrôle de son organisme, Robin leva la tête pour la regarder d'un air vide et lui adressa un mouvement affirmatif du menton. Confiante, Zelena se détourna en rangeant précieusement sa nouvelle acquisition dans sa poche de manteau et s'éloigna pour entrer dans le petit restaurant animé. _

_En passant le pas de la porte d'un air affolé, une jeune femme aux cheveux sombres se précipita au comptoir, s'attirant ainsi l'attention de la propriétaire des lieux. Dans un geste nerveux, elle rajusta le manteau brun beaucoup trop grand pour elle dont elle était vêtue et fixa la gérante d'un air craintif._

_-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda la vieille dame d'un air bienveillant en posant sur elle ses yeux perçants. _

_Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, elle se précipita pour répondre, comme animée d'un sentiment de panique viscéral. _

_-Oui, j'ai besoin de voir la sauveuse. Il me semble avoir perdu quelques souvenirs… déclara-t-elle d'une petite voix alors que ses yeux débordaient d'une crainte superficielle. _

_En rehaussant ses lunettes sur son nez, Granny prit un air perplexe et posa une main sur sa hanche en s'accoudant au comptoir avant de répondre calmement._

_-Elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment, vous…_

_-S'il vous plaît, se mit-elle à geindre, j'ai peur. Je crois que le Ténébreux s'en est pris à moi._

_La vieille femme hésita un instant, mais face à cet air abattu, sa pitié prit le pas sur sa raison qui lui hurlait que quelque chose clochait. Avec une dureté dans la voix qu'elle ne perdit pas, elle testa son interlocutrice avec assurance :_

_-Quand le Ténébreux aurait-il pu s'en prendre à vous ?_

_-Avant qu'il ne soit banni de la ville. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, mais je suis sûre qu'il m'a fait quelque chose… répondit la jeune femme du tac au tac alors que ses yeux se remplissaient petit à petit de larmes._

_-Bien, je suis désolée mais Emma n'est pas là pour le moment. Elle est partie à Arendelle pour assister au mariage d'une des sœurs qui a fait séjour ici. Maintenant que Rumplestiltskin est sorti de cette ville, il ne peut plus rien vous faire, je vous le promets. Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera un moyen de vous aider et d'élucider cette affaire mais vous devrez attendre son retour. _

_Se laissant rassurer par les dires de la gérante et par la main qu'elle avait posée contre la sienne, la jeune femme hocha lentement la tête avant de murmurer d'une voix pleine de gratitude._

_-Merci…J'espère que vous avez raison…_

_Avant qu'elle ne se détourne, son interlocutrice ajouta d'un air intrigué et trop peu serein pour s'éloigner :_

_-C'est quand même étonnant que la ville ait été laissée à l'abandon, sans protection…_

_Granny secoua la tête et sourit doucement, prenant pour sincère l'inquiétude qui tiraillait son hôte._

_-Ne vous en faites pas, ils ont utilisé un portail que Rumple avait lui-même utilisé pour renvoyer les sœurs à Arendelle et s'il y a un quelconque souci nous nous y rendrons pour réclamer leur aide. Soyez rassurée, vous n'avez rien à craindre et ils n'en auront pas pour longtemps, quelques jours tout au plus. _

_-Merci… répéta-t-elle enfin d'un soulagement qui parut réel aux yeux de la vieille femme. Merci pour tout._

_Avec un air reconnaissant, elle se détourna lentement et un sourire énigmatique prit place sur son visage faussement ému. Elle allait pouvoir accomplir ses plans finalement, et on venait encore une fois de lui offrir un bon moyen d'être le maître du jeu… Sans rien laisser paraître, elle sortit du restaurant et rejoignit ses sages acolytes avant de les faire disparaître dans un opaque tourbillon de couleur verte…_

* * *

_Roland, du haut de ses cinq ans, ne comprenait généralement pas tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui mais il avait toujours été à même de comprendre le principal. Il trouvait le monde des adultes bien compliqué et sa vie incessamment bousculée ne l'épargnait pas. En quelques jours à peine, il avait adopté Regina comme une nouvelle mère, avait miraculeusement retrouvé celle qui lui avait donné la vie, pour finalement sortir de cette ville qui l'avait si bien accueilli pour de nouveau la perdre… C'était à croire que l'on s'acharnait sur sa vie et sa famille et il n'était pas sans savoir que la femme que son père suivait depuis le début de la journée y était pour beaucoup dans toute cette histoire. Elle ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et même s'il avait passé tout le jour à pleurer discrètement dans les bras de son père, il savait instinctivement que cette femme n'attirerait que malheur et peine sur son entourage. Il ne comprenait pas bien quel était l'objet de son entreprise, mais il n'y adhérait absolument pas. Dormir paisiblement dans les bras de son père lui permettait de ne pas fondre en larmes mais on lui retira même cette seule source de soulagement qu'était le sommeil. Il n'y fut pas arraché violemment mais la sensation de froid sur le bout de son nez ne lui plut pas alors qu'il était jusque-là entouré de deux bras chaleureux. Extirpé de son sommeil et de la chaleur qui l'avait bercé jusque-là, il émergea lentement en clignant des yeux et se percuta d'emblée à un froid hivernal qui lui piqua les joues et le perça jusqu'aux os. Un frisson le fit trembler alors qu'il se mit à grelotter et il murmura faiblement contre le cou de son père en frottant ses yeux fatigués de ses petits doigts :_

_-Papa, où sommes-nous ?_

_Robin passa un bras réconfortant dans le dos de son fils et rabattit sa capuche de manteau sur sa tête avant qu'il n'attrape froid._

_-Nous sommes à Arendelle mon garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous…_

_-Ne rentrerons pas maintenant, s'écria une petite voix._

_En faisant volte-face, Robin se crispa face au spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux terrorisés et Roland poussa un cri qui lui glaça le sang. Postée devant le portail qu'ils avaient utilisé pour se rendre dans ce royaume de glace, Zelena tendait les mains devant elle et un rayon incandescent jaillissait de ses doigts habiles pour violemment frapper la seule porte qui leur aurait permis de revenir chez eux. Sous cet assaut, le portail ne tint pas longtemps et se dématérialisa lentement pour s'évanouir dans la nature dans une fine poussière grise, les condamnant tous dans ce monde qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait. Horrifiés, leurs quatre yeux restèrent figés sur cette sorcière alors que toutes les causes à effets se déroulaient dans le crâne de Robin, bien trop éveillé pour ne pas voir clair dans le jeu de cette affreuse femme. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser de questions pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait et il savait pertinemment que les choses dégénèreraient en leur présence. Avec lui à ses pieds, à sa merci, elle n'aurait pas de mal à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait et peut-être aurait-il dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'opposer une première fois à elle. S'il avait accepté de la suivre comme elle le lui avait demandé, Marian ne serait sûrement pas morte, son fils ne pleurerait plus de nouveau la perte de sa mère, son cœur ne serait pas en de si mauvaises mains et il ne représenterait pas une arme capable de percer la défense et de détruire le bonheur de toutes ces femmes et ces hommes. Tout était de sa faute, mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que les choses s'enchaîneraient aussi vite ? Comment aurait-il pu anticiper alors que depuis le début, elle ne cessait de les manipuler ? Atterré et alimenté par un désespoir trop grand, Robin resserra son emprise sur son fils et suivit la sorcière dans la nuit noire d'Arendelle. En s'enfonçant à chaque foulée dans le coussin froid de neige qui recouvrait le sol, il pria silencieusement pour que les desseins de la sorcière épargnent ces êtres magiques dont il ne voulait causer la déchéance. Même s'il savait ses tentatives vaines, il ne pouvait se détourner de la toute petite lueur d'espoir qui brillait encore dans son esprit peiné… _

* * *

**Les voilà tous coincés à Arendelle et vous savez enfin comment Zelena est revenue et a mis Robin à son service ! Mais que s'est-il passé entre l'instant où Zelena a débarqué et le moment où ils sont revenus à Storybrooke ?! Je pense qu'à ce niveau là, des réponses commencent à se former dans vos esprits et je suis impatiente de savoir pour quelle théorie vous prendrez parti ! Alors... n'oubliez pas de me les partager pour qu'on en discute hehe ! :)  
**

**Pour infos, cette partie de l'histoire était déjà bien ancrée et tracée dans ma trame avant que l'on sache dans la série comment Zelena n'avait finalement pas péri de la main de Rumple. La différence, c'est que dans mon alternative, Marian et Zelena sont deux entités à part et non une seule.^^**

**Je viens de finir le chapitre 31, et je dois avouer que plus ça va et plus je vois la fin de cette aventure approcher à grand pas. Ce qui m'enthousiasme beaucoup moins pour le coup ^^ **

**PETITE SURPRISE...Ma bêta d'amour a crée pour moi, cette fiction et vous très chers lecteurs, une petite photo de couverture que j'aime beaucoup alors allez y jeter un coup d'œil si le cœur vous en dit et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :) **

**Et pour ceux que cela intéresse... j'ai updated le 2ème chapitre, qui je pense, est beaucoup mieux ainsi, qu'en dites-vous ?  
**

**Bref, le chapitre 29 sortira la semaine prochaine si vous êtes sages :) et si certains s'ennuient, j'ai posté un flot d'OS tout offert à vous récemment alors ne lésinez pas sur le clic ! He oui, inspiration, quand tu me tiens ! **

**Des biisouus, encore une bonne année à tous avec du bonheur et une santé du tonnerre, bien entendu ! Peut-être qu'un autre OS sortira dans la semaine, je réfléchis à savoir si je vous assomme ou non d'un énième écrit ! Ooops ? x)**

**En espérant que cela vous aura plu, à la prochaine !**

**Jaya'**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjouuur ! Voilà le fameux chapitre bonus qui était sensé être autre chose dans la mesure que j'ai développé des détails que je n'avais pas du tout prévu à l'origine et que ceux prévus pour le 29 se sont retrouvés dans le chapitre 30 ahah, je vous laisse imaginer le bordel dans ma trame !  
**

**J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même ! On revient dans le présent et nous suivons de nouveau CS ! Le 30 sera dans la même veine également.**

**Merci à ma Jojo qui m'a inspiré une partie de ce chapitre. :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapitre 29 :

Dans l'incapacité de fermer l'œil en cette douce nuit noire, le pirate avait quitté son lit peu enclin à laisser son âme en paix. Son sommeil était bien trop agité pour qu'il puisse trouver le repos dont il avait besoin, et il n'osait plus fermer les paupières tant les images que lui renvoyait son inconscient le terrifiait. Sombres et menaçantes, il était sans cesse hanté par les mêmes ombres, les mêmes démons qui s'amusaient vicieusement avec lui depuis quelques semaines. Il en avait assez d'être victime de ces cauchemars épuisants, d'atterrir dans cette salle enflammée où il craignait de se retrouver, un jour, bloqué sans espoir de retour. Fermer les yeux était devenu une source de stress pour ce mortel tourmenté, et il ne supportait plus de réveiller Emma dans sa transe.

Même si elle n'en disait rien et se contentait de le prendre contre elle en lui glissant à l'oreille quelques mots rassurants d'une douce voix, il voyait bien que des cernes commençaient à se creuser sous ses yeux. En plus de s'attirer son inquiétude, la fatigue s'accumulait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il la réveillait dans ses soubresauts et tremblements, et c'était de loin la dernière chose qu'il voulait infliger à sa belle. Elle ne le lui avouerait sûrement jamais dans le souci d'être présente pour lui et de le réconforter comme elle le pouvait, mais il le voyait bien Emma Swan manquait de repos et il soupçonnait que sa grossesse n'aidait pas à alourdir son sommeil, récemment devenu léger.

Ne souhaitant pas lui imposer une autre de ses nuits d'insomnie alors qu'elle avait enfin trouvé le sommeil et dormait paisiblement à ses côtés après cette épuisante journée, il s'était discrètement levé. Ses pieds l'avaient tout naturellement porté en dehors de la chambre et il s'immobilisa une fois la porte passée et soigneusement refermée dans son dos. Hésitant un instant, il jeta un œil au salon qu'il apercevait au bout du couloir et dans lequel il discernait les formes du canapé bercées d'une pâle lueur puis, se détournant, il se laissa finalement tenter par la porte entrouverte qui se présentait à sa droite. Comme nourri d'un élan irrépressible, il se laissa aller à cette pulsion inoffensive et pénétra dans la pièce communiquant à leur chambre.

En silence, il s'adossa au chambranle de la porte en croisant les bras sur son torse et un sourire de satisfaction étira doucement ses lèvres face au spectacle nocturne qui se présentait à lui et qu'ils avaient tant cherché à reproduire tout au long de leurs travaux. Transformée aux goûts des futurs parents alors que le cinquième mois de grossesse débutait, la deuxième chambre de l'appartement était fin prête à accueillir son ou sa future propriétaire. Avec une attention particulière, ils avaient peint les murs et le plafond d'un bleu nuit nuancé sur plusieurs teintes. Au sein de ce ciel assombri saillaient sans agresser le regard une centaine de points blancs. Scintillant doucement sous l'éclairage lunaire, chaque petite étoile brillait d'un discret éclat argenté et apaisait inconsciemment l'âme insomniaque plantée à l'entrée de la petite chambre. Malgré l'obscurité dominante, les volets avaient été oubliés et laissaient apparaître l'astre nocturne, parfaitement rond aux yeux du pirate.

À travers le faible éclairage, il percevait contre le mur de droite le berceau qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à monter, un rocking-chair l'accompagnant, une commode vide mettant à leur disposition multiples tiroirs et espaces de rangement, et une table à langer. Adossée au mur d'en face, une grande armoire de bois brun foncé aux formes douces et arrondies se dressait devant lui et un tapis de jeu avait été plié dans un coin de la pièce, attendant sagement d'être défait. Tout en continuant d'admirer le résultat d'un travail de longue haleine, un souvenir qui ne datait que de quelques heures effleura l'esprit du pirate perdu dans ses pensées et son sourire heureux s'agrandit.

* * *

_Dans un soupir résigné et harassé, Emma Swan s'affaissa__. Elle était a__ssise en tailleur au sol__,__ près du berceau dont elle avait insisté pour poser la dernière pièce sous prétexte de n'avoir servi à rien dans la construction du lit pour enfant. David, avant de sortir de la pièce, lui avait adressé un sourire moqueur et Killian était revenu quelques secondes après avoir raccompagné les Charmants à l'entrée._

_O__bservant un instant la jeune femme qui avait baissé les yeux sur la peluche qu'elle tenait entre les mains, le pirate __s'autorisa __à l'admirer à son insu puis __finit __par s'approcher et s'accroupir en face de la jeune femme._

_« Tout va bien ? »__,__demanda-t-il __en s'attirant son attention._

_En__ souriant légèrement__, Emma __releva __la tête au son de sa voix et __braqua __des yeux confus sur son amant._

_« Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. »_

_D'un air suspicieux, le capitaine haussa un sourcil incrédule et__,__ sachant que quelque chose travaillait la jeune femme, il l'incita à parler d'un regard soucieux._

_« Ok, __mais ce n'est __rien de grave, je te le promets__.__ C'est juste que tout se concrétise et c'est génial__,__ mais j'ai la désagréable impression que… toute cette illusion de bonheur va finir par s'effacer parce que Zelena voudra obtenir cet enfant pour qui on vient d'aménager cette magnifique chambre. »_

_« Hey. »__, __murmura-t-il d'une douce voix en s'emparant d'une de ses mains, la forçant par ce geste à lâcher le lapin de tiss__u__ rose pâle qu'elle serrait précieusement entre ses doigts. « Je ne peux pas te promettre que cette maudite sorcière ne tentera rien, mais je peux t'assurer que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir __pour l'empêcher de toucher ne serait-ce qu'__un __seul__ cheve__u__ de cet enfant ou même de ta magnifique chevelure blonde. »_

_La jeune femme esquissa un rire en se mordant la lèvre puis secoua la tête d'un air désabusé._

_« J'aime bien l'idée de te voir dans le rôle du papa poule. »_

_Alors que la remarque fusa__it__, le désigné prit un air faussement outré en ouvrant la bouche et les yeux dans un même mouvement. S'il arrivait au moins à s'attirer la satisfaction d'avoir fait sourire sa sauveuse pour la soustraire à son tracas, la journée pourrait se terminer dans une douceur dénuée d'angoisse et de stress__,__ et __ce serait __bien là son plus beau trophée._

_« On verra comment tu te débrouilleras Swan ! »__, __répliqua-t-il d'un air trompeusement atterré par ses propos. _

_Alors qu'il amorçait un geste pour dégager ses doigts et se lever sans l'y inviter, la jeune femme resserra sa prise sur la main valide du pirate et l'attira à elle avec un sourire taquin. Se laissant faire dans un irrésistible sourire qui ruinait son effet, Killian se laissa tomber et ils basculèrent ensemble au sol. Un rire échappa à la sauveuse dont le crâne __alla __touch__er__le parquet __avec douceur et le pirate se laissa soigneusement tomber à ses côtés, évitant avec souc__i__ de s'allonger sur l'abdomen de la jeune femme qui abritait la vie. Les cheveux éparpillés tout autour de sa tête, Emma eut soudainement l'air d'un ange dont la vision ne manqua pas de faire craquer le pirate. Lentement, la sauveuse se redressa avec précaution et chercha les lèvres de son amant qu'elle trouva avec douceur en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Cueillant ce baiser sans aucune fougue, le pirate répondit avec amour et ferma les yeux en __touchant __sa joue qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Sans chercher à approfondir le baiser, ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, frissonnant faiblement et profitant du simple contact de l'autre, sans intérêt ni arrière-pensée. _

_Rouvrant les paupières sans se souvenir de les avoir fermées, Emma sourit timidement en se reculant, les joues ros__i__es __d'un frémissement encore trop faible__._

_« J'ai trouvé ça au supermarché pendant que vous étiez en train de discuter du berceau et que je choisissais des vêtements de grossesse avec Mary-Margaret.» Elle hésita un instant en le regardant droit dans les yeux et__,__ n'y voyant pas le regard rieur qu'elle craignait, elle encha__î__na : « Je l'ai trouvé vraiment adorable __alors __je l'ai pris. »_

_L'homme au crochet baissa lentement les yeux sur ce qu'elle lui présentait et prit entre ses doigts le doudou en affichant __un __air attendri. Contre sa peau, le tissu était doux et la peluche souriante captiva instantanément le regard __du __capitaine qui lui trouva un charme indéniable. En relevant le regard sur la jeune femme toujours attentive à sa réaction, un sourire lui fut arraché._

_« Je suis sûr que cela __lui __plaira. »__, f__init-il par lâcher d'une voix assurée._

_Emma lui rendit son sourire en se passant une main sur le ventre et Killian lui servit un regard interrogateur, suivant de près chacun de ses faits et gestes d'un œil particulièrement attentif :_

_« Il bouge ? »_

_Dans un léger hochement de tête, elle baissa un instant les yeux sur sa main et s'humecta les lèvres avant de déclarer en le regardant de nouveau :_

_« On a faim. »_

_Killian laissa un petit rire lui échapper à cette annonce et se leva en posant délicatement dans le berceau la peluche rose. Une fois sa main valide libérée, il la tendit à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever et embrassa tendrement sa paume._

_« Allons-y maintenant dans ce cas ! Ça nous permettra de nous coucher tôt et d'être en forme pour l'échographie de demain ! »_

_Emma sourit doucement face à tant d'enthousiasme et sentit une puissante vague d'excitation l'embraser alors qu'elle imagin__ait pendant __une__ brève __seconde la tête de son pirate une fois face à son enfant qu'il verrait appara__î__tre sur l'écran et dont il entendrait les battements de cœur… Ne souhaitant pas lui gâcher la surprise, elle n'avait dit mot de tou__t__ ce qui l'avait submergée face à cette expérience et ne dout__ait__ pas une seconde que l'émotion du pirate serait d'autant plus forte au moment venu…_

* * *

« C'est un peu narcissique de venir admirer son propre travail, ne trouves-tu pas ? », murmura une voix engourdie à son oreille, le sortant de ses pensées.

Toujours calé à l'entrée de la petite pièce, Killian Jones sourit et laissa deux bras l'encercler chaudement. De sa seule main, il prit contact avec les doigts de la jeune femme et les serra amoureusement tandis qu'entre ses omoplates, elle enfouissait son visage contre le tissu de son haut de pyjama.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on fait du bon travail. », répondit-il simplement dans un frisson irrépressible.

Il sentit le rire étouffé de sa sauveuse contre sa peau et décida d'enchaîner en caressant doucement ses doigts entre les siens.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Emma frissonna à son toucher en fermant les yeux et posa un léger baiser dans son dos avant de répondre d'une voix encore lourde de sommeil.

« Um, tu as encore fait un _cauchemar_ ? »

Le pirate hésita un instant en sachant pertinemment qu'il allait une fois de plus inquiéter son amante, mais que pouvait-il inventer ? Personne ne se baladait la nuit lorsque tout allait bien et Emma était loin d'être dupe : elle savait pertinemment que les _cauchemars_ dominaient maintenant ses nuits et le persécutaient plus que de raison. Il contint un soupir contraint et lui avoua la vérité dans un sourire contrit. Dans un geste débordant de tendresse, la jeune femme lui fit face en se plantant devant lui et entremêla leurs doigts, un air soucieux plaqué sur le visage.

« Tu as été là quand mes cauchemars sont apparus Killian et c'est maintenant mon tour de m'assurer que tu trouveras toujours du réconfort lorsque tu te réveilleras en sursaut, complètement désorienté et tremblant comme une feuille. », murmura-t-elle d'une douce voix en l'observant dans les yeux.

À la douce lueur qui inondait la pièce à travers la fenêtre, Killian se plongea dans les émeraudes de son amante, incapable de s'en défaire alors qu'il s'enivrait de sa présence. Sa peau paraissait encore plus claire sous cet éclairage, et l'éclat de la lune s'engouffrant dans sa chevelure lui conférait un reflet argenté. À la vue des ombres qui noircissaient le dessous de ses yeux, les raisons qu'il s'était données lui revinrent brusquement en tête, et il se renfrogna sur lui-même.

« Emma, tu as besoin de repos, plus que moi. Je sais que ça part d'une bonne intention mais… »

Elle soupira en pinçant les lèvres et le coupa sans le laisser poursuivre tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à argumenter.

« Tu sais, je ne dormirai pas plus sereinement en sachant que tu n'arrives pas à trouver le sommeil. On en vient au même résultat alors laisse-moi veiller sur toi, je t'en prie. Cela ne te coûte absolument rien. »

Il l'observa longuement, tentant de peser le pour et le contre, mais face au regard implorant de sa sauveuse, il perdit toute envie de s'obstiner. Sa conviction le tuerait, il pouvait en être certain… Qu'en serait-il de leur relation avec leur enfant s'il héritait du caractère de sa mère ? Il avait hâte de voir comment Emma s'en sortirait face à son parfait double, taillé dans la ténacité.

« Tu es obstinée hein ? », soupira-t-il dans en souriant faiblement.

« Ça doit être un truc de famille ! », répondit-elle du tac au tac en cachant tant bien que mal son amusement et le petit sourire victorieux qui voyait le jour aux coins de ses lèvres.

Levant les yeux ciel pour accompagner un rire faussement exaspéré, Killian attira la jeune femme à lui et l'enlaça tendrement tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans le cou du pirate. Il posa sa main valide contre sa tête blonde pour la garder contre lui et la berça doucement dans ses bras, cherchant à apaiser leur âme au contact de l'autre. Après de longues minutes de silence, il embrassa son crâne alors qu'il sentait sa respiration se faire plus espacée contre son torse et murmura à son oreille, sachant bien que le sommeil n'avait pas entièrement repris ses droits sur son esprit.

« Si seulement je pouvais t'enlever l'angoisse d'attendre de voir Zelena s'en prendre à nous… Je suis sûr que tu dormirais mieux… »

Encore dans les limbes du monde de Morphée, Emma soupira doucement quelques mots qu'il put discerner malgré la faiblesse de sa voix.

« Je ne la laisserai pas toucher à mon bébé… »

Sur un sourire peiné, il s'inclina lentement pour passer un bras sous ses genoux et la porta doucement tandis que, tout contre lui, Emma Swan quittait la réalité pour un monde meilleur. Sans se précipiter, Killian sortit avec précaution de la petite chambre d'enfant et retrouva leur chambre dans le noir. Avec douceur, il posa la jeune femme sur le matelas de leur lit qu'il trouva à tâtons et se résolut à s'allonger à ses côtés, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne voudrait pas le lâcher. Rabattant les couvertures sur leur corps fatigués, il serra amoureusement la jeune femme contre lui et posa sa chaude main contre l'abdomen de sa bien-aimée, cherchant inconsciemment un contact avec cet enfant au sujet duquel il avait hâte d'en apprendre plus. Si l'angoisse et les cauchemars étaient encore bien présents, il pouvait au moins s'enthousiasmer à l'idée de voir enfin ce petit être lors de cette fameuse échographie. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont cela allait s'organiser mais il avait hâte et espérait de tout cœur que rien ne viendrait perturber cet instant privilégié.

Comme s'il avait exprimé ses pensées tout haut et qu'on y avait accordé de l'intérêt, il sentit sous sa main le ventre de la jeune femme s'animer un peu trop vivement à son goût. Curieux et intrigué, le pirate baissa les yeux sur les couvertures qu'il discernait à peine.

« Hey, tu devrais dormir à une heure pareille toi ! », murmura-t-il doucement d'une voix légèrement fâchée.

Malgré le ton qu'il tentait de prendre, un sourire amusé le trahit et il caressa la peau de la jeune femme avec tendresse, comme si ce geste suffisait à établir le contact avec ce petit être.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire la fête, surtout que ta maman vient de se rendormir. » Puis après un silence de réflexion : « Non, ce n'est définitivement pas le bon moment… »

À peine eut-il cessé de parler que le bébé s'agita de nouveau sous sa paume et le pirate haussa un sourcil incrédule. Alors il continua de parler un moment, rythmant ses paroles de caresses destinées à calmer cet enfant avant qu'il ne réveille sa sauveuse finalement endormie. Les heures passèrent et l'épuisement finit par l'emporter sur lui et c'est sur une promesse qu'il s'endormit contre la jeune femme, dormant toujours à poings fermés à ses côtés. Il devait protéger la famille qu'ils tentaient de construire, il n'avait pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient certainement pas faire autrement et laisser Zelena l'emporter, ou cet enfant en payerait le prix de sa vie avant même d'avoir pu découvrir le monde dans lequel il allait naître. Neal avait eu de la chance car Regina avait pu arrêter la sorcière, mais il doutait fortement que celle-ci se laisse de nouveau prendre au piège par les personnages de conte qui peuplaient cette ville exceptionnelle… Surtout qu'elle accumulait de son côté des avantages non négligeables qui lui donnait un caractère encore plus menaçant et dangereux. Il savait qu'une très lourde épée de Damoclès pesait sur leurs têtes bien qu'Emma n'en mesurait pas l'entière étendue, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire. Malgré le manque de contrôle sur son corps qui lui échappait complètement par moment, il devait lutter, mettre en sécurité sa sauveuse et par-dessus tout, il devrait s'éloigner à la naissance s'il tenait vraiment à ce que Zelena n'obtienne pas ce qu'elle souhaitait… Il n'avait pas d'autre choix à moins de mettre tout le monde en danger et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Il ne voulait pas voir les angoisses de la jeune femme se réaliser et lutterait comme il le pouvait pour l'éloigner de tout le mal qu'on lui voulait, bien qu'il devinât que rien ne serait simple… Une lueur d'espoir brillant encore en cet esprit privé de libre arbitre, Killian Jones repoussa ses craintes et son désespoir loin de lui et finit par se rendormir complètement, bénéficiant pour la première fois depuis son retour d'un sommeil paisible et réparateur. Une chose était claire pour lui alors qu'il frappait à la porte du monde de Morphée il ne laisserait pas Zelena obtenir ce qu'elle voulait sans lutter, même si elle s'était arrogée sur son cœur un contrôle qu'il ne pouvait gérer.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 29 ! Ce chapitre m'a permis de parler de plein de choses importante comme la chambre, les vêtements de grossesse et comme l'indique le dernier paragraphe la crainte Killian ( et un peu plus diffuse d'Emma ) en ce qui concerne Zelena et ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec le cœur du pirate... Menaçant n'est-ce pas ! Je n'en dirai pas plus, si c'est n'est : accrochez-vous ! Suivez bien ce conseil, je pense qu'il pourrait aider, just saying ^^  
**

**Le 30 sera la suite logique de ce chapitre, c'est à dire l'échographie ! La question que vous vous posez sûrement maintenant est... vont-ils savoir le sexe du bébé ? La réponse est... Peut-être bien qu'oui, peut-être bien qu'non ! x) J'ouvre les paris ! que voulez vous voir dans cette fiction, un garçon ou une fille ? :) Lachezzz-vouuuus et cliquezzz, je suis impatiente de savoir vos avis sur le sexe du bébé !**

**Jaya'**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonsoiiir ! La question amorcée au chapitre précédent était la suivante : vont-il savoir le sexe du bébé lors de l'échographie ou préféreront-ils attendre la naissance ? Réponse plus loin :)**

**_Petit résumé pour vous repérer : Après avoir extirpé Killian d'une malédiction du sommeil lancée par Zelena, Emma et toute la ville retrouvent la mémoire et se rappellent de leur séjour à Arendelle. Zelena devient un danger évident pour la vie d'Emma et le bébé et même si Killian sait pertinemment qu'une épée de Damoclès pèse au dessus d'eux, le pirate tient à être présent pour la jeune femme en reprenant petit à petit la vie de couple qu'ils avaient laissé. La chambre de bébé est enfin terminée et l'échographie du 5ème mois approche à grands pas..._**

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

Chapitre 30 :

« Par l'enfer Emma, peut-on arrêter cette musique infernale ? »

Se retournant dans les draps entre les bras de son pirate, la jeune femme grogna mollement avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement et grommela plus fort encore. Mécontente d'être tirée d'un si paisible sommeil qu'elle avait finalement trouvé pour quelques heures, elle fronça les sourcils en roulant sur le côté et attrapa d'une main son portable, posé soigneusement sur la table de chevet. Pendant une poignée de secondes, elle chercha à arrêter son réveil puis c'est en réalisant qu'elle n'en avait jamais activé la veille qu'elle finit par ouvrir les yeux en soupirant. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, Emma clôt de nouveau les paupières et reposa son crâne sur son coussin en plaquant le cellulaire contre son oreille.

« Allô ? »

Dans un soupir agacé, le pirate enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amante qui lui tournait le dos, et c'est en la sentant frissonner qu'il sourit, les yeux clôt, cherchant obstinément à se rendormir. Malgré tous ses efforts, il savait d'avance que le sommeil ne voudrait plus de lui maintenant qu'il avait ouvert les yeux en grand… Contre son torse, il sentit la voix de la jeune femme résonner doucement dans sa cage thoracique et décida de se laisser bercer par celle-ci en posant sa main valide contre son abdomen.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je vous écoute. »

Sans perdre le fil du flot de paroles qui filtrait à travers le combiné, Emma passa ses doigts avec douceur entre ceux de son amant en fermant les yeux et finit par répondre malgré le poids du sommeil qui engourdissait ses cordes vocales :

« C'est très gentil à vous. Je pense que cela ne posera aucun problème. Laissez-nous juste le temps de nous préparer et nous serons là. »

Attentif et intrigué, Killian cessa de caresser sa peau et attendit patiemment en tentant de deviner ce qu'il était en train de se produire… Emma ne semblait ni angoissée, ni énervée. Pouvait-il donc en déduire qu'il ne s'agissait de rien de très urgent ? Ne voulant pas faire de constat trop rapide, il se contenta de patienter avec attention, les yeux fermés à la recherche du sommeil.

« Pas de souci, nous arrivons. Merci d'avoir pensé à nous ! », finit-elle pas déclarer avant d'enchaîner. « À tout à l'heure. »

Sans daigner ouvrir les paupières, Killian entendit la jeune femme reposer son portable sur sa table de chevet avant de soupirer doucement alors qu'elle revenait se blottir entre ses bras.

« C'était le Docteur Malrow. », annonça-t-elle enfin. « Elle a eu vent de ta résurrection et propose d'avancer le rendez-vous à ce matin. Je crois qu'elle est plus excitée de nous voir que toi d'être à l'échographie… »

Alors que le visage souriant de son docteur se reformait dans son esprit, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent avec joie, dissipant ainsi toute trace de l'agacement qui les avait tiraillées un peu plus tôt. Même si le soleil était à peine levé à cette heure-ci et qu'elle aurait pu dormir plus longtemps dans les chaudes couvertures, cet appel venait d'éclipser sa mauvaise humeur d'avoir été arrachée d'un si paisible sommeil. Elle ne l'expliquait pas la seule idée de voir de nouveau son enfant l'enchantait et cela soulagerait les quelques craintes à propos de sa santé qui s'attardaient en elle.

« Mais il n'est que 8 heures Emma… », geignit la voix fatiguée du pirate à son oreille.

Son souffle chaud contre sa peau la fit frissonner malgré elle et son sourire s'agrandit doucement dans la dominante obscurité. Après la courte nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, elle comprenait bien sa lassitude et s'était attendue à ce que cela ne l'enchante pas autant qu'elle, mais c'est armée de courage et maintenant de motivation qu'elle s'attela à tenter de le convaincre de se lever.

« Je sais bien… Mais on est réveillés maintenant, alors autant se lever, ne crois-tu pas ? »

Le capitaine gronda paresseusement en guise de réponse et la sauveuse se retourna dans ses bras en prenant tendrement son visage en coupe. Elle caressa doucement sa joue sans quitter son sourire et l'observa dans la pénombre avant de murmurer tout contre ses lèvres.

« Tu vas enfin voir ton enfant. »

Dans un frisson irrésistible, Killian ouvrit enfin les yeux et sourit à son tour en s'emparant de sa main. Comment pouvait-il être plus heureux alors qu'il allait enfin avoir la possibilité d'observer ce petit être ? Il avait raté la première échographie et ne comptait sûrement pas manquer celle-ci. La perspective que leur offrait la technologie de ce monde l'enthousiasmait et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais connu pareille joie. Il allait être père d'un enfant avec une femme magnifique, le produit d'un amour pur et sincère. Rien ne pouvait plus l'enchanter et il savait d'avance que le premier contact qu'il aurait avec cet enfant lors de l'échographie le retournerait complètement. Il avait beau râler alors que le rendez-vous avait été avancé et qu'il avait été arraché aux bras de Morphée à 8 heures du matin, il était heureux. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de traîner des pieds à une heure si matinale, la motivation s'étant paresseusement endormie avec lui. Ses yeux le piquant d'un sommeil qui lui manquait et que son corps réclamait, il clôt les paupières en ignorant le regard impatient de la jeune femme. Il allait se lever, mais il pouvait dormir au moins quelques minutes de plus, non ?

« Il va falloir se lever Killian, si on ne veut pas être en retard. », déclara-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'avertissement qu'elle souffla sur son visage.

« Uhm », répondit-il paresseusement. « Oui… »

D'un air plus amusé qu'exaspéré, la jeune femme finit par sortir du lit et alluma la lumière en tirant un gémissement de mécontentement à son homme qui papillonna des yeux en s'asseyant dans le lit avant de les refermer, les sourcils froncés de contrariété et les cheveux complètement en bataille. En observant la mine fatiguée et à peine réveillée de son pirate, les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un doux sourire et, ne résistant à l'air matinal diablement attirant qu'il arborait, elle se pencha au pied du lit pour l'embrasser doucement. Un léger son fit alors vibrer les cordes vocales ankylosées de sommeil de son pirate et il murmura contre sa bouche amoureuse :

« Reste encore un peu… »

Comme pour se faire pardonner le geste suivant, la sauveuse l'embrassa de nouveau avec tendresse et se recula rapidement avant qu'il ne décide de prolonger un peu plus cet échange empreint de douceur. Elle n'était pas sûre de résister s'il cherchait à la retenir au moyen de ses divines lèvres, et dieu seul savait combien leur pouvoir sur elle, son corps, son cœur et sa raison était grand. Dans un dernier frisson de plaisir qui se plut à lui chatouiller doucement les reins, elle se mordit doucement la lèvre et s'éloigna de quelques pas, ne voulant pas tenter le diable et, n'étant même pas sûre de pouvoir résister à ses propres envies, elle décida sagement de ne lui offrir aucune alternative au risque de les mettre en retard.

« Non, on doit se préparer. »

Un autre gémissement de mécontentement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres enivrées par celles de sa sauveuse, et alors qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux tandis qu'elle se dirigeait doucement vers la porte dans un déhanchement sûrement calculé pour le faire sortir du lit, la frustration monta d'un cran et il fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Ses courbes parfaites, sa taille fine, ses jambes fermes et galbées, son rideau de cheveux blond descendant dans son dos en cascades désorganisées, sa peau de satin à l'odeur sucrée et le doux contact de ses doigts fins ; tout chez elle lui plaisait irrémédiablement et le petit mouvement de ses hanches qu'elle balançait vicieusement devant ses yeux adorateurs ne le laissait pas insensible. Sa fatigue brusquement détrônée par une puissante chaleur qui lui était bien familière, il laissa une vague d'amour gonfler son cœur noyé de sentiments et se leva en s'emparant de sa main pour l'attirer à lui. Surprise, la jeune femme se laissa faire dans un petit cri étonné alors qu'il la portait contre lui en la stabilisant avec une douceur brusque et passionnée conte le mur de leur chambre. Sans hésiter une seconde et sans chercher à le repousser, elle enroula ses fines jambes autour des hanches de son pirate et entoura son cou de ses bras en répondant avec ardeur au baiser initié qu'il avait ardemment écrasé contre ses lèvres. Tremblante d'un feu récemment rallumé, Emma gémit de plaisir alors qu'une valse endiablée s'engageait entre eux et elle lutta avec amour et fougue pour dominer le baiser. Elle passa une douce main dans la sombre chevelure de son amant et crispa ses doigts sur celle-ci lorsqu'une énième vague de chaleur lui embrasa les reins avant de se propager avec violence dans un délicieux frisson. La tête complètement embrumée et le corps soudainement brûlant de passion, le pirate referma fiévreusement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme et caressa du bout des doigts sa joue en les emportant dans un monde qu'eux seuls arrivaient à toucher du doigt. Tandis qu'elle répondait à lui en décrocher brusquement la mâchoire, Emma gémit de nouveau contre sa bouche alors que son corps entier se consumait et éveillait douloureusement son bas ventre de trop anciennes sensations après avoir passé des mois privée du contact de son pirate.

Avec précaution et ne souhaitant pas accélérer inutilement les choses avant que le contrôle de la situation ne lui échappe complètement, la sauveuse mit fin au baiser en posant tendrement ses mains dans le cou de son pirate haletant. Alors qu'un sourire heureux étirait leur bouche rougie de désir, le couple soupira doucement pour tenter de calmer leur respiration devenue chaotique, recherchant urgemment l'air vital à leur existence qui semblait avoir soudainement déserté.

Posant son crâne contre le mur, Emma passa une main dans les cheveux décoiffés de son amant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer sans quitter l'air transporté qu'elle affichait. Malgré la dominante obscurité, elle put percevoir l'éclat heureux qui brillait dans le fond de ses yeux et se réjouit de l'état glorieux dans lequel elle l'avait laissé. Killian lui rendit son sourire en croisant dans la pénombre le regard aimant de sa sauveuse et souffla doucement pour évacuer la dernière vague de chaleur qui l'avait envahi, les joues encore teintées de tout l'amour et du désir qu'il lui portait.

« Tu t'es levé finalement. », murmura la jeune femme en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Le pirate secoua la tête d'un air désabusé puis planta ses océans ombragés dans l'émeraude de ses yeux. Bien sûr qu'il s'était levé, elle venait de le provoquer ouvertement. Comment voulait-elle qu'il réagisse autrement ? Il l'aimait comme un fou et savait pertinemment qu'un moindre geste pouvait mener les choses à rapidement basculer dans des températures plus élevées… Ils en étaient tous les deux conscients et maintenant que les choses commençaient à s'arranger entre eux, il avait plaisir à recouvrer cette tension physique qui les dominait parfois plus qu'il ne le voulait. Il pouvait le jurer, Emma Swan le rendrait fou et causerait sûrement sa perte si elle continuait à le provoquer ainsi. Au sourire qu'elle affichait, il pouvait décemment imaginer qu'elle était fière de son effet et à la couleur qu'avait pris ses joues, il constatait simplement qu'elle avait encore une fois obtenu plus que ce qu'elle cherchait et qu'elle s'en délectait. Dans un sourire heureux, il posa une tendre main sur la joue de sa sauveuse et l'embrassa cette fois-ci avec douceur, sans précipitation ni avec autant de fougue que précédemment. Puis, mettant fin à ce chaste contact, il murmura contre ses lèvres, le front amoureusement appuyé contre le sien et le corps encore parcouru de frissons passionnés :

« Allons-y, j'ai hâte de le voir ce bébé. »

Assis droit sur sa chaise en salle d'attente, Killian serra doucement la main d'Emma dans la sienne, se rassurant par la douce chaleur qu'elle diffusait contre sa peau. Cela faisait moins de cinq minutes qu'ils attendaient d'être pris en charge par le docteur Malrow et il était bien incapable de calmer l'emballement de son cœur qui pulsait violemment dans sa poitrine. Curieusement, il appréhendait mais était excité par ce qui l'attendait sans trop savoir comment cela allait s'organiser … Malgré tout, il ne cessait d'imaginer les choses au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient et la présence même de sa sauveuse n'arrivait plus à contenir son enthousiasme et son anxiété. Comment allaient-ils procéder à cette échographie ? Et si quelque chose décidait de les interrompre, les dérangeait alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans une des salles qui composaient l'hôpital de Storybrooke ? Et si...

« Killian ? »

Brusquement, il sursauta et sortit des méandres de ses pensées en croisant le regard émeraude de son amante, éclatant d'une joie qu'il perçu sans mal et qui apaisa ses craintes durant une brève seconde.

« Ça va bien se passer, d'accord ? Je sais que ça peut sembler impressionnant comme ça, mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout va bien. », murmura-t-elle suffisamment bas pour que lui seul entende ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Tout en scrutant son air soucieux, la jeune femme passa une main rassurante sur sa nuque et il sourit doucement malgré la dominante inquiétude qui tiraillait de façon évidente ses traits crispés. Il pressa alors tendrement ses doigts entre les siens et soupira pour évacuer toute l'anxiété qui l'avait envahi avant de hocher la tête sans quitter sa perplexité. Silencieusement, il se plongea dans les perles rassurantes qui restèrent braquées sur lui, cherchant à le rassurer, à l'aimer et à le chérir toujours plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que cette femme l'aimait son regard trahissait déjà une grande partie des sentiments qu'elle lui portait et qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à lui exprimer de vive voix. Ce n'était pas important aux yeux du pirate tant qu'elle continuait de lui accorder ce genre de regard noyé d'amour et de tendresse et c'était le plus souvent dans ces moments-là qu'il en oubliait volontiers sa colère et sa rancune envers cette femme extraordinaire. Il devait se l'avouer ; plus le temps passait, plus ses sentiments prenaient de place et plus ses plaies se faisaient oublier.

« Emma Swan ? », s'éleva une voix familière aux oreilles de la sauveuse, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion visuelle qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'établir entre eux.

Le couple se redressa dans un même mouvement et l'intéressée se leva en emportant avec elle son amant qui la suivit avec ferveur. Sans lâcher les doigts de son pirate, elle s'avança en rendant le sourire resplendissant qu'on lui offrait et serra chaleureusement la main qu'on lui présentait.

« Bonjour docteur. », annonça-t-elle en sentant la jeune femme en face d'elle chercher des yeux l'inconnu qui l'accompagnait.

« Bonjour Emma. Et j'imagine que ce monsieur est… »

Ayant presque oublié ses bonnes manières, le pirate traversé de multiples émotions revint lentement à lui alors que de son regard curieux il observait cette femme en blouse blanche. Le cœur battant la chamade tandis qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus chaque seconde de ce moment tant attendu, il lâcha les doigts de sa sauveuse qu'il tenait jusque-là sans vouloir s'en défaire et tendit son unique main avec politesse en se précipitant pour répondre, la couleur prenant petit à petit possession de ses joues.

« Killian Jones, enchanté ! »

« Moi de même. »

Malrow rendit au pirate sa poignée de main sans quitter son sourire, puis invita rapidement le couple à la suivre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital d'un signe de tête. En glissant de nouveau ses doigts entre ceux de son amant, Emma emboîta le pas à son docteur et observa le capitaine qui semblait soudainement plongé dans une intense réflexion. Sentant le regard de la jeune femme peser sur lui, Killian tourna la tête dans sa direction et un sourire crispé tenta de percer le masque d'inquiétude qu'il s'était forgé jusque-là malgré lui. Même si elle sentait la tension parcourir chacun de ses membres contre elle, Emma savait pertinemment que rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne le rassurerait comme elle l'aurait souhaité. Alors, elle se contenta de serrer sa main contre la sienne et d'afficher un air un tant soit peu serein. Ayant déjà fait face seule à cette échographie un mois plus tôt, elle imaginait parfaitement l'état dans lequel il pouvait se trouver à cet instant et c'est avec confiance qu'elle entra dans le bureau du docteur, persuadée qu'un sourire sincèrement heureux dominerait bientôt le visage du futur papa.

Toujours tourmenté par les mêmes agitations, la joie et la peur menèrent le pirate à suivre la jeune femme sans que mot ne soit prononcé et c'est en silence qu'il s'assit à ses côtés, de l'autre côté d'un bureau dans une salle qui lui était inconnue. Sous pression, il observa le docteur faire le tour de la table et la vit poser sur lui des yeux inquisiteurs. Se sentant trop soudainement être le centre de l'attention, Killian s'agita sur sa chaise alors que son visage prenait une teinte pourpre.

« Bon, nous avons enfin le papa ! C'est plutôt bon ça, non ? »

Emma sourit doucement en regardant son pirate avant d'hocher vivement la tête et de fixer de nouveau son regard sur sa doctoresse.

« Enfin, oui ! »

Malrow lui rendit un sourire radieux avant de baisser les yeux sur le dossier médical posé devant elle qui attendait patiemment d'être ouvert.

« Vous semblez plus épanouie que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vues Emma, ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir. »

La sauveuse sourit d'un air gêné alors qu'elle sentait le regard de son amant se poser sur elle et son sourire s'agrandir lentement. Ne cherchant pas à mettre le jeune couple mal à l'aise plus longtemps, la femme en blouse blanche posa une question visant à détendre chacun d'eux.

« Bon, maintenant que vous entrez dans votre 5ème mois de grossesse, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Prenant un temps de réflexion, Emma caressa doucement les doigts de son pirate qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main sans se résoudre à les lâcher puis Killian lui accorda un regard tendre qui l'incita à parler une fois ses mots mentalement rassemblés. Elle prit alors sa respiration et déclara d'une voix légère alors que son cœur se mettait à parler à sa place :

« Bien. J'ai de moins en moins de nausées et je commence à le sentir bouger. Ce n'est pas tous les jours agréable mais disons que maintenant j'ai hâte de le voir. »

Bien sûr, son nouvel enthousiasme avait éclipsé la menace qu'elle sentait peser au-dessus d'elle mais elle préférait ne pas y penser tant que ses angoisses la laissaient tranquille. Killian l'aidait inconsciemment à se faire petit à petit à l'idée d'être de nouveau mère et elle appréciait ce sentiment dénué d'anxiété lorsqu'elle oubliait Zelena et ses sombres desseins.

« Bien, nous pouvons donc dire que l'inconfort du premier trimestre a pratiquement disparu, n'est-ce pas ? », questionna Malrow avant d'enchaîner alors que sa patiente hochait la tête. « Ce sont simplement des questions de contrôle, donc pas de panique mais avez-vous eu des saignements ? Des douleurs au ventre, dans le bas du dos ? De la fièvre, des brûlures urinaires ou même les jambes qui gonflent ? »

D'un air serein, Emma secoua la tête d'un signe négatif avant de répondre :

« Rien de tout ça, tout va bien pour le moment. »

« C'est parfait dans ce cas ! Le 5ème mois est sans doute la période la plus épanouissante pour vous. Le bébé va de plus en plus bouger et même si votre corps va continuer de changer, les nausées vont normalement se dissiper et votre organisme vous laissera en paix. », déclara Malrow dans un sourire sincère.

Elle pinça ensuite les lèvres en ouvrant enfin le dossier posé devant elle qu'elle parcourut des yeux en silence avant de reprendre :

« Avant de procéder aux examens je dois vous poser une question… »

Ne se confrontant à aucune protestation des deux parents, le docteur prit de nouveau la parole en posant sur eux des yeux sérieux, ses mains se croisant lentement devant elle.

« Je sais combien vous allez être sur votre nuage pendant ces prochains mois. Il se peut d'ailleurs que vous le soyez déjà, je ne sais pas, mais c'est bien vous allez établir une relation à trois qui est particulière et c'est souvent un bonheur pour tous les couples dont la relation va également se souder mais je dois néanmoins savoir… »

Elle fit une pause en voyant leur front se plisser d'impatience puis elle lâcha dans un doux sourire :

« Avez-vous eu des rapports fréquents dernièrement ? Pour fêter vos retrouvailles par exemple ? »

Se figeant l'un et l'autre alors que la question faisait vibrer leurs tympans, le couple échangea un regard mal à l'aise avant de regarder de nouveau le docteur tandis que leur visage s'empourprait. Au plus grand bonheur d'Emma, Killian répondit à sa place, les lèvres tordues d'un sourire en coin.

« Disons que… Nous venons juste de se retrouver, alors nous prenons notre temps… Pourquoi cette question, est-ce que cela pourrait-être dangereux pour le bébé ? »

Le docteur secoua la tête d'un air satisfait en jaugeant un instant la sincérité du pirate et s'assura que sa patiente n'esquissait rien pour démentir les dires de son partenaire.

« Bien. Non, absolument pas, à moins que vos rapports ne soient très violents… », commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

« Non », déclara le pirate d'une voix assurée. « J'aurai trop peur de blesser quelqu'un… »

« C'est difficile de trouver plus attentionné que Killian, je vous assure. », intervint Emma dans un sourire taquin en sentant une chaleur familière naître doucement aux creux de ses reins aux simples souvenirs de la tendresse démontrée lors de leurs ébats passés.

Le capitaine secoua la tête d'un air mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur du docteur et sourit doucement en regardant ses pieds tandis que son visage se teintait. Le voyant perdre son assurance, Emma serra tendrement sa main dans la sienne et reteint un rire amusé en reportant son attention sur leur interlocutrice qui, d'un air souriant, avait suivi l'échange en silence.

« Je vois. Pour répondre à votre question monsieur, sachez seulement que des rapports fréquents peuvent favoriser un accouchement prématuré. C'est pour cela que je me devais de poser cette question avant de passer aux examens. »

Killian hocha lentement la tête alors que l'information faisait son chemin dans son esprit et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre, le docteur poursuivit :

« Aujourd'hui, je vérifierai votre tension ainsi que votre poids. Nous évaluerons la longueur et la fermeture du col de l'utérus, puis nous chercherons la position de votre bébé et nous finirons par l'échographie. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

Le couple hocha la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé et la tension revint peu à peu tirailler leurs traits malgré la bienveillance dont faisait preuve leur docteur.

« Bien, vous pouvez passer dans la salle d'à côté. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut. »

Lentement, Emma se leva et fit signe à Killian de la suivre dans l'autre pièce où elle se déshabilla derrière le paravent avant de s'installer sur le table d'examen, le pirate assis sur un tabouret à ses côtés. Les traits figés d'appréhension, il observait cet espace nouveau avec attention, enregistrant chaque détail et se questionnant mentalement sur l'utilité de chaque objet.

« Hey », murmura la jeune femme à ses côtés en s'emparant de sa main valide. « Détends-toi, ce n'est pas toi qui va te faire examiner là. »

Tiré de ses observations, il scruta la jeune femme en souriant doucement avant de répondre :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là à la première échographie, cela devait être assez impressionnant… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est passé maintenant. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poursuivre, le docteur s'avança dans leur direction et s'assit sur une chaise en face de la jeune femme, un air rassurant figeant toujours ses traits avec une prévenance qui soulagea un tant soit peu le capitaine.

« Prête ? », questionna-t-elle à l'attention de la future maman.

Emma hocha vivement la tête et les examens commencèrent sous leurs yeux avides d'en savoir davantage sur ce petit être qui grandissait chaque jour un plus dans ce ventre arrondi.

« Bien, tout va bien jusque-là ? », questionna Malrow en rangeant son tensiomètre. « Aller, je n'ai plus qu'à palper votre abdomen pour trouver votre petit bout et on passera à l'écho. »

Killian observait chacun des faits et gestes du docteur avec la plus grande attention et s'il avait serré la main de la jeune femme pour la rassurer lorsque les mains de Malrow étaient devenues désagréables, il lâcha presque ses doigts lorsqu'elle posa des paumes bienveillantes sur le ventre de sa sauveuse.

« Le voilà. », déclara Malrow dans un sourire. « Wow, je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment être tiré du sommeil… »

Emma ne put retenir un sourire en sentant son enfant s'agiter sous les doigts experts de la jeune femme et celui-ci s'agrandit un peu plus lorsque le docteur proposa au père de sentir à son tour la position de l'enfant. Il appliqua alors chaudement son unique main contre son abdomen et un sourire illumina son visage jusque-là assujetti au stress.

« Il va falloir que vous vous reposiez mademoiselle Swan, cet enfant me semble un peu bas tout de même… » Commença alors Malrow avant d'ajouter en voyant les sourcils de sa patiente se froncer. « Ce n'est rien de grave, mais je vous conseille fortement de rester tranquille jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse.

Le couple échangea alors un regard entendu et Emma hocha lentement la tête, inquiète.

« Bon, passons à ce que vous vous attendez tous impatiemment : l'échographie ! », reprit doucement le docteur en les soustrayant à leur émotion respective.

De nouveau attentif, le capitaine se rassit lentement et reprit possession de la main de sa sauveuse. Avec la plus grande douceur, il sourit à la jeune femme qui ne le quittait plus des yeux et c'est une fois la machine en place que le docteur revint vers eux, un tube de gel échographique à la main.

« Comme la dernière fois, ça va être froid. », prévint–elle.

Emma hocha la tête et grimaça quand la froide substance s'écrasa sur sa peau, resserrant impulsivement ses doigts sur ceux de son homme. Mais rapidement, ses traits se défigèrent et lentement, l'attention des parents fut captivée par le son qui emplit lentement la petite pièce. Oubliant rapidement le contact froid du gel et la sonde que le docteur promenait sur sa peau, la sauveuse observa l'écran de la machine, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Du coin de l'œil, elle guettait la réaction de son amant et lorsqu'une forme humaine miniature apparue sur différentes teintes de gris, celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre.

« C'est… », murmura Killian d'une voix rauque.

« Oui monsieur. C'est votre enfant. », répondit le médecin dans un sourire sans quitter l'écran du regard.

Lâchant quelques secondes des yeux cet enfant qu'elle voyait de nouveau apparaître, Emma se tourna vers son homme dont elle voyait les yeux se remplir de larmes d'émotion. Comme elle l'avait anticipé, l'appréhension s'était envolée et avait laissé place à un bonheur qui le faisait vibrer et trembler. Dans un sourire ému, elle abandonna ses doigts un instant et essuya d'un revers de main la larme qui glissait le long de la joue du pirate. La gorge enserrée par trop d'émotions, Killian s'empara tendrement de la main de sa jolie blonde et posa un baiser humide sur sa paume dont le toucher le faisait frémir.

« C'est incroyable. », souffla-t-il sans cacher son émotion.

Il avait bien du mal à réaliser que c'était leur enfant qu'il voyait apparaître sur l'écran de la machine et pourtant, il n'y avait aucun doute c'était bien le fruit de leur amour qu'il pouvait décemment observer en cet instant. Il l'avait senti s'agiter quelques secondes plus tôt contre ses doigts et voyait maintenant ses formes et entendait son petit cœur rapide pulser à l'intérieur de ce ventre. Comment pouvait-il rester stoïque alors que leur futur continuait de se concrétiser sous ses yeux et qu'il continuait de toucher du doigt tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais espéré un jour avoir ? Milah était partie depuis longtemps maintenant, et il se réjouissait d'avoir réussi à remplacer le trou béant qu'elle avait laissé dans son cœur en disparaissant par un ange blond et un enfant qu'il aimait déjà plus que tout. Recalant toutes ses angoisses et questionnements loin de sa conscience, le pirate se laissa emporter par une vague violente d'émotions où se mêlait amour et bonheur. Les larmes aux yeux, il détacha enfin son regard de l'écran pour observer sa sauveuse et posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres en cherchant son avis des yeux.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on peut savoir le sexe maintenant ? »

Très peu surprise, la jeune femme sourit doucement alors que des perles d'eau salées brouillaient également sa vision et elle murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir attendre la naissance ? »

« Oui, je suis trop impatient de savoir. », sourit-il d'un air angélique et heureux.

« Dans ce cas… », déclara Emma en se détournant pour braquer un regard décidé sur le médecin qui n'avait rien loupé de leur échange. « Pouvons-nous savoir le sexe du bébé s'il vous plaît ? »

« Êtes-vous sûrs de vous ? », questionna Malrow avec joie alors qu'elle allait leur annoncer une nouvelle qu'il lui plaisait toujours beaucoup de dévoiler aux parents qu'elle suivait.

Sur un dernier regard entendu, le couple ému hocha la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé que le docteur ne manqua pas. Prenant sa respiration pour se préparer à dévoiler l'information demandée, le médecin sourit.

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez être parents d'une belle petite fille. »

Emma hoqueta légèrement avec bonheur et le futur papa sourit instantanément avant d'embrasser chastement la jeune femme dans un élan d'amour qu'il ne put réprimer.

« Quel bonheur… Une petite princesse… », soupira le pirate en posant son front contre le sien, emporté par une vague beaucoup trop forte pour lui alors qu'il imaginait déjà comment serait cette enfant.

« Ou une pirate ! », sourit Emma dans un second hoquet où se mêlait des larmes ébranlées pleines d'émotion. Complètement bouleversée et les hormones la travaillant à plein régime, la sauveuse ne put se contenir malgré toutes les digues qu'elle aurait pu dresser face à ces sensations et écrasa quelques perles d'un revers de mains. Avec une douceur infinie, elle prit son visage en coupe et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. De toutes les nouvelles qu'on avait pu lui annoncer dans sa vie, celle-ci était sans doute celle qui la touchait le plus. Jusqu'ici elle avait refusé d'imaginer le sexe de son bébé au risque d'être déçue si la réalité différait de ce qu'elle avait en tête et l'effet qu'elle avait voulu préserver en était encore plus grand : elle était aux anges. Cela concrétisait un peu plus encore le futur qu'ils tentaient de construire ensemble. Ils allaient être parents d'une petite fille et cette nouvelle la bouleversait plus qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Killian essuya ses joues avec douceur en souriant joyeusement alors que ses propres larmes glissaient sans honte sur sa peau et témoignait de sa grande émotion.

Les laissant savourer cet instant d'intimité, le docteur éteignit silencieusement les machines et rangea le matériel, spectatrice de l'émotion qui parcourait ces deux âmes torturées. Satisfaite de les avoir comblées, elle sourit avec bonheur en revenant dans son bureau c'était un couple de plus qu'elle rendait heureux et rien ne pourrait un jour égaler le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à les aider et à voir leur visage s'illuminer de tant de bonheur. En tant que docteur, c'était sa satisfaction personnelle et c'est dans de tels instants qu'elle se souvenait pourquoi elle aimait son métier.

* * *

**Voilàààà, j'espère que ce retour vous aura plu ! Je travaille encore le chapitre 31 et les suivantes mais sachez que je suis en plein dans le chapitre 34 !**

**Je vous fais des biisouus et à la prochaine :)**

**Jaya'**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoiiiir ! Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui se sont manifestés: my dear LittleHelo, Virginie06 et Octavia Blacks une petite nouvelle dans les commentaires ! Je suis très touchée de savoir que certains suivent et aiment mon travail. Cela peut paraître bête pour certains mais chaque review est lue avec plaisir et émotion, c'est toujours quelque chose de fantastique et d'énorme pour moi. Alors merci encore. **

**Petit repère : Ce chapitre se situe un mois pile APRÈS leur nuit d'amour (voir chapitre 15 )**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 31 :

_« __Emma !__ », p__erça une voix angoissée dans la froide co__ntr__é d'Arendelle. __« __Je t'en prie, parle-moi !__ »_

_Papillonnant des paupières alors que quelques points dansaient joyeusement devant ses yeux en la narguant ouvertement, Emma Swan poussa un grommellement tandis que la main pressante du pirate caressait doucement son dos sans trop savoir comment l'aider autrement. Enlacée entre ses bras aimants, la jeune femme se tenait à lui depuis quelques secondes maintenant afin de ne pas chanceler et épouser le sol froid. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux pour chasser la désagréable sensation de vertige qui avait fait tourner le monde tout autour d'elle et progressivement, celle-ci se dissipa et cessa de l'importuner. Un flot de larmes lui montant irrépressiblement aux yeux et elle clôt plus fort encore les paupières pour tenter de les juguler__, __en vain. Sachant pertinemment que ses craintes commençaient à se confirmer lentement dans son esprit réfractaire, __une immense vague de désespoir__ la submergea et emporta tout sur son passage, brisant ainsi la faible barrière de ses yeux._

_« __Emma ?__ », s__ouffla de nouveau la voix de son amant contre son oreille en la faisant frissonner._

_Dans un geste empreint de douceur et de tendresse, il passa son pouce sur sa peau pour écraser contre ses joues les larmes d'émotions qui faisaient déborder la coupe de ses yeux et se déversaient sans ambages sur ses pommettes, mettant ainsi à n__u __ses émotions malgré elle. Elle serra le col de la veste en cui__r__ de son pirate avec la force du désespoir et pinça les lèvres pour étouffer l'ébranlement de son être et inhiber la terreur qui commençait à se déverser dans ses veines en faisant monter en elle une angoisse viscérale. _

_Elle ne pouvait pas accepter une telle chose, elle n'était pas prête et ne souhaitait pas faire face. Mais comment faire autrement ? Comment esquiver l'inévitable ? Dans un geste mal assuré, elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et se recula pour se plonger corps et âme dans les océans qui la scrutaient avec attention et souci. Maintenant que ses doutes se confirmaient un peu plus chaque jour, et que le temps et son corps décidaient de jouer en sa défaveur, elle ne pouvait plus feindre que tout allait bien et ignorer ce qui était susceptible de méchamment l'aiguillonner. Elle se sentait mal, son estomac se nouait sans cesse depuis quelque temps et refusait d'admettre en son sein la moindre substance se rapprochant de près ou de loin à quelque chose de comestible. Plus ses tripes rejetaient ce qu'elle tenter d'ingérer, plus son corps se fatiguait et moins elle arrivait à tenir debout alors que les vertiges se multipliaient. Killian avait été jusque-là le seul spectateur de __c__es malaises et nausées, la couvrant lorsqu'en plein repas elle quittait précipitamment la table et s'attirait les regards inquiets de sa famille et de leurs hôtes__,__ mais elle craignait que quelqu'un ne lui pose un jour les bonnes questions, la forçant ainsi à faire face à ce qu'elle se donnait tant de mal à mettre sous voile. Elle avait fermé les yeux sur cette possibilité qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre, mais__ aujourd'hui encore__, le voile qu'elle avait étend__u__ pour aveugler son regard et son esprit craintif se soulevait en coup de vent face aux assauts de son corps. _

_Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait arrêter de se voiler la face bien que la crainte la fa__sse __trembler de tous ses membres et paralys__e__ son âme paniquée et bouleversée. Même si son pirate n'avait jamais tenté d'amorcer une discussion, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était sensible au silence qu'elle lui imposait sur ses maux. Lorsqu'il s'était contenté de lui tenir les cheveux au-dessus de la cuvette, Killian n'avait jamais brusqué les choses et avait apaisé la jeune femme comme il avait pu mais malgré le mutisme dans lequel il se murait, elle savait qu'il était inquiet et que les mêmes réponses aux mêmes questions qu'elle se posait faisaient naturellement leur chemin dans son esprit aussi troublé que le sien. Il était temps maintenant de parler de tout ce qui la terrifiait avant que sa conscience ne s'alourdisse davantage et que sa détresse ne devienne trop grande pour qu'elle puisse la contenir plus longtemps alors qu'ils étaient condamnés à rester encore un moment dans ce monde recouvert de neige… Elle ne pouvait plus se contenir et barricader ses émotions alors qu'elles se débattaient et tentaient de prendre le pouvoir sur __son __corps et son âme. Toujours noyée dans ses mers agitées d__'in__quiétude, Emma s'humecta les lèvres et se laissa emporter dans un faible hoquet par la vague suivante de larmes qui déferla sans qu'elle n'ait eu son mot à dire._

_Peiné face au spectacle qui se jouait devant lui, le pirate amena son corps tremblant contre le sien en s'asseyant sur leur lit et la berça doucement entre ses bras bienveillant__s__ sans insister plus longtemps, le cœur tordu alors que la jeune femme se m__etta__it à sangloter chaudement dans son cou._

_« __Je crois que je suis enceinte__. »__, s'étrangla-t-elle entre deux hoquets alors qu'elle prononçait pour la première fois cette phrase à voix haute. _

_P__assant une main rassurant__e__ dans son dos, Killian esquissa un sourire avant de la faire reculer pour l'observer alors qu'une préoccupation palpable secouait sa sauveuse terrorisée._

_« __J'ai eu le temps de comprendre amour…__ »,__ répondit-il dans un sourire. Et alors qu'aucune réaction ne __venait__, il encha__î__na d'une douce voix en scrutant ses iris larmoyantes __: « __Emma… __C__'est une incroyable nouvelle, il n'y a pas de quoi être triste. __Et p__uis si tu n'en veux vraiment pas__,__ on fera ce qui est nécessaire. Je t'en prie Swan, il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça__. J__e sais que c'est loin d'être le moment mais cela ne devrait pas te mettre dans cet état-là.__ »_

_Elle cligna des yeux en vain pour chasser ces tra__î__tresses de larmes qui s'amusaient à brouiller sa vision et ses lèvres se tordirent dans un tremblement qu'elle ne put contrôler. Elle passa une main sur ses joues devenues roses et humides pour faire fuir l'émotion mais celle-ci décida de lui coller à la peau à son plus grand dam._

_« __Mais __nous cherchons __encore à survivre__,__ comment pourrons-nous nous occuper d'un enfant ?! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'émeut autant…__ »_

_« __Hey__ »__, coupa le pirate en fronçant les sourcils, __« __je pense que c'est normal, tes hormones sont en ébullition maintenant et rien de tout cela n'était prévu…__ »_

_« __Je ne peux pas trop me plaindre, c'est moi la fautive dans l'histoire__. J__e n'aurai jamais dû nous pousser à __faire l'amour __dans un monde qu'on ne conna__î__t pas et sans aucun moyen pour nous protéger…__ »,__ Déclara-t-elle dans un__e__ moue contrite en baissant ses yeux baignés de larmes sur ses doigts qu'elle torturait entre eux._

_Le capitaine s'empara tendrement des doigts de sa sauveuse de sa main valide et la força à le regarder tandis qu'il l'observait d'un air rassurant et assuré. La sérénité et l'éclat de joie perceptible dans le fond de ses yeux eurent tôt fait de la rassurer et Emma lui rendit le petit sourire qu'il lui adressa__it__ avec amour. _

_« __On est autant fautif l'un que l'autre Swan__. J__e n'aurai__s__ pas dû céder à tes envies__,__ mais l'histoire est déjà écrite et on ne peut rien y faire.__ »__ Tout en parlant, il essuya une seconde fois les perles d'eau qui dévalaient sans aucune honte la pente de ses joues et il la sentit doucement frissonner sous ses doigts. __« Et p__uis, il aurait été dommage de __s__e priver d'une telle nuit juste pour ces raisons-là, n'est-ce pas ? N'était-ce pas une soirée magique, que tu ne remplacerais pour rien au monde ?__ »_

_Tandis que les souvenirs affluaient de nouveau dans son crâne dont les rouages tournaient à vive allure, la sauveuse sourit doucement en hochant lentement la tête et un puissant frisson lui embrasa les reins, allumant sur son passage un dangereux incendie. Il avait encore une fois raison__ cette nuit avait été une des plus belles de sa vie bien qu'ils aient été sous l'influence d'une coupe de vin en trop et qu'ils aient__ de par ce fait__ oublié un détail important… Cela ne faisait pas le poids face à la nouvelle qu'elle avait tant de mal à accepter, mais curieusement__,__ l'assurance que montrait son pirate semblait apaiser petit à petit ses récentes angoisses. _

_« __Si… Tu as raison. Mais tu te vois élever un enfant maintenant ?__ », q__uestionna-t-elle sans cacher l'inquiétude qui déformait ses traits à cette perspective étourdissante. __« __Maintenant__,__ alors qu'aucun de nous n'est prêt ni ne vit dans un monde sécurisé ?__ »_

_Se laissant emporter par une vague démesurée d'amour pour son ange blond, le pirate sourit un peu plus en s'attirant un regard intrigué et serra doucement __les doigts d'Emma__ entre les siens alors que ses propres doutes reculaient brusquement loin de sa conscience. Il n'était pas dupe et même si la jeune __femme __n'avait voulu en dire mot, il avait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et avait surement été le premier des deux à accepter la nouvelle. Après avoir douté, paniqué et hésité, le pirate avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'ils accueilleraient sûrement un nouvel être et cette perspective __l__'enchantait presque. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il était sûr d'une chose : jamais il n'abandonnerait la jeune femme, peu importait ce qu'elle décid__er__ait à propos de cette grossesse. Il lui démontrerait un soutien infaillible sur lequel elle pourrait se reposer sans craindre qu'il ne s'affole et __prenne la fuite __en la laissant en plan avec cet enfant. Il était évident que le pirate doutait de lui et de ses capacités en tant que père, mais une seule chose lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre et de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur et l'incertitude : son amour pour la sauveuse qu'il tentait de consoler. _

_« __Si on part du principe qu'on est deux dans cette histoire, je pense qu'on peut tout affronter. Et puis__,__ plus je te vois avec Henry et plus je me dis que tu feras une bonne mère, bébé pirate surprise ou non, alors il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter__. S__urtout si on considère que tu as ta magie, que Regina aussi et que tes parents feront tout pour toi afin de te protéger.__ »_

_Emma se laissa lentement convaincre par les arguments de son pirate, et alors que sa conviction s'effritait et que ses craintes se dissipaient, une autre vague de larmes la submergea. Elle tenta un instant de les endiguer sous le regard interrogateur de Killian qui resserra instinctivement ses doigts sur les siens__,__ mais les armes qu'elle empoigna pour se défendre ne firent pas le poids face aux émotions qui l'assaillaient avec le soutien inébranlable des hormones. Elle détestait paraître si faible et si émotive mais elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Après un mois passé à faire la guerre à son propre corps chamboulé et désorganisé, elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et elle s'estimait heureuse de n'exploser de sentiment__s__ que sous les yeux bienveillants de son amant, à l'abri des regards dans cette petite chambre où ils avaient déjà commis l'irrémédiable, enivrés d'amour et de passion. Dans un sourire, elle se blottit dans ses bras et il comprit lentement que __l__es larmes d'angoisse et de peine avaient laiss__é p__lace à une vague de joie et de soulagement. Tendrement bercée entre ses bras amoureux, Emma se promit qu'elle ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur. Elle n'allait pas abandonner cet enfant comme elle l'avait fait avec Henry, pas alors qu'elle avait à ses côtés un homme dévoué, aimant et enthousiasmé à l'idée de devenir parent. La peur ne la quittait bien évidemment pas, et se rajoutait même à toutes les craintes qui la tourmentait jusque-là, mais elle avait la curieuse sensation qu'avec Killian à ses côtés, les choses iraient bien. En se confrontant à cette réalité, elle avait craint d'être abandonnée par cet homme qu'elle aimait follement, mais à son grand plaisir, elle n'avait lu dans son regard qu'amour, tendresse et joie. Comme pour accréditer ce que son instinct alerte soufflait à son oreille d'une petite voix, un puissant frisson la fit trembler lorsque la mai__n v__alide du pirate vint se poser avec douceur contre son ventre encore plat et qu'il murmura d'une voix débordante d'émotions qu'elle perçut sans mal. _

_« __Bonjour petit être, je suis ton papa.__ » _

_Emma ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer et son cœur se gonfla d'amour face à toute la joie dont elle voyait son pirate être écrasé. __Il n'y avait définitivement pas de quoi __pleurer pour une telle chose et elle se promit de déclarer la guerre à ses hormones avant que celles-ci ne fassent ce qu'elles veulent d'elle et ne deviennent maître de son cœur et __de __sa raison. Malheureusement, la jeune femme savait pas expérience que cette lutte était perdue d'avance et que les mois à venir seraient compliqués… Avec toute la tendresse du monde, Emma posa sa main contre celle de son pirate et chercha de ses lèvres humides d'émotions celle__s__ de son amant dont elle s'empara avec tiédeur et lenteur. Ils restèrent un long moment simplement au contact de l'autre, lèvres contre lèvre__s__, front contre front et main contre main, savourant ce seul toucher dénué de fougue. En cet instant de tendresse et de délicatesse, trois petits mots se formèrent dans son esprit où se bousculaient multiples émotions, mais à son plus grand dam, elle fut incapable de les pousser plus au-delà de sa pensée. Comme immobilisés et agrippés aux parois son crâne, elle fut incapable de les déloger et sa gorge en resta nouée. Comme pour se faire pardonner cet échec cuisant dont elle fut la seule spectatrice, elle l'embrassa de nouveau et Killian mit fin au baiser quelques secondes plus tard, complètement enivré et secoué d'émotion__s__ qu'il ne pouvait formuler. Emma l'observa un instant alors qu'il tentait de reprendre contenance les yeux fermés et elle sourit en voyant les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire diablement tentant._

_« __Il faut que l'on retrouve Regina…__ »,__ murmura-t-il. __« __N'oubli__e__ pas qu'elle a réclamé notre présence et qu'elle risque d'entrer dans une colère noire si nous désobéissons à madame le maire.__ »_

_E__mma__ soupira de lassitude en passant sa seconde main dans les sombres cheveux de son amant puis se résigna dans une grimace mécontente. _

_« __Il faut avouer que nous n'avons pas trop aidé dernièrement alors que Regina se démène pour nous trouver un moyen de rentrer et qu'Elsa organise des rondes de gardes et tente de résoudre le mystère du portail…__ »_

_Le pirate esquissa un sourire et regarda la jeune femme d'un air rassurant en frissonnant alors que ses doigts continuaient de parcourir amoureusement son crâne__._

_« __On ne peut pas non plus dire que l'on était tranquille__s__ avec ces nausées et malaises dont tu me fais la frayeur à chaque fois…__ »_

_« __Je suis désolée de t'imposer ça… __J__'espère que cela va vite se dissiper parce que c'est __ vraiment __fatigant…__ »_

_« __Je sais bien que tu ne peux rien y faire, ne t'en fais pas. Je continuerai d'être là, à chaque vertige s'il faut__. »__, sourit-il doucement._

_« __Merci__ »__, souffla-t-elle avec émotion en accompagnant ses mots d'un regard gratifiant sans cesser de passer sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène._

_A__près quelque__s__ seconde__s__ de silence, __elle inspira puis expira __pour évacuer toutes les émotions qui avaient pris son corps d'assaut et céda à la dernière inquiétude qui s'attardait au creux de ses tripes nouées._

_« __Est-ce que…__ »,__ commença-t-elle avant de s'humecter les lèvres en hésitant un instant. __« __Est-ce qu'on pourrait garder ça un peu pour nous, juste le temps qu'on s'y fasse et que l'on soit sûr à cent pourcent ? Je n'ai pas envie que la terre entière soit au courant et tu commences à conna__î__tre mes parents…__ »_

_Killian hocha la tête d'un air amusé__,__ sachant pertinemment que lui non plus n'était pas prêt à __faire__ face à David après avoir conçu un enfant avec sa fille dans la chambre __a__voisinant la sienne. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de celui-ci et préférait de loin de pas y songer. Ils devaient définitivement garder la nouvelle pour eux afin de maintenir cette bulle d'intimité qu'ils voyaient se former autour d'eux alors que leur amour prenait encore de l'ampleur autour de cette surprise qu'ils avaient tant craint. C'était tout à fait égoïste__,__ mais le pirate n'éprouvait aucun remord à vouloir jalousement garder tout ceci pour eux._

_« __Merci Killian… __P__our tout. Je ne sais pas…__ »_

_« __Ce que tu ferais sans moi ?__ »_

_« __J'allais dire__ »__, reprit la jeune femme dans un rire désabusé en levant les yeux au ciel, __« __je ne sais pas comment on va s'y prendre avec cet enfant, et cette nouvelle tombe vraiment mal mais j'ai l'impression qu'à tes côtés les choses se passeront bien…__ »_

_En rougissant alors que les paroles franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, Emma lui accorda un sourire timide et le pirate sourit à son tour._

_« __C'est normal amour, je t'…__ »_

_I__l se tut instantanément alors que le mot suivant allait lui échapper et il rattrapa ce dernier juste à temps avant qu'il ne soit lâché, qu'il ne cause son effet et concrétise ce que le pirate essayait tant bien que mal de contenir. Après un moment d'hésitation, il baissa les yeux et se reprit en pinçant les lèvres._

_« __Je ne t'abandonnerai pas comme ça voyons.__ »_

_Avec une douceur infinie, la jeune femme passa une main amoureuse sur sa joue qu'elle caressa avec tendresse avant qu'il ne s'empare de ses doigts pour les mener à ses lèvres. L'ardent contact de ses douces lèvres et l'effleurement électrique de sa sombre barbe contre sa peau qu'il éveillait la fit violemment frémir et elle se mordit la joue en souriant doucement. Elle avait bien compri__s__ ce qu'il avait failli lâcher et elle ne pouvait empêcher le remord de lui tordre les tripes. Il lui jurait d'être présent pour elle, lui promettait de ne jamais l'abandonner et de rester à ses côtés face à cette expérience malgré ses peurs et angoisses et elle était toujours incapable de lui murmurer ces trois petits mots spéciaux qui pourtant faisaient vibrer chaque parcelle de son être. Sans quitter l'amour qu'elle lui portait, elle dégagea doucement sa main et prit son visage en coupe en s'emparant de ses lèvres amoureuses, nourrie d'une ardente passion pour cet homme qu'elle aimait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Killian l'attira au plus près de lui en répondant au baiser et la serra tendrement dans ses bras en sentant les frissons se multiplier alors que sa divine bouche se mouvait contre la sienne. Envahie d'une fièvre de nouveau allumée, la jeune femme réussi__t__ à emporter son amant avec elle en le renversant sur le matelas et il gémit doucement contre elle alors que le baiser s'enflammait soudainement, alimenté d'amour et des dernières émotions qui les avaient traversé__s__. Le pirate la laissa s'imposer sur son corps en refermant tendrement les bras sur elle__,__ puis c'est contre sa bouche qu'il la ramena à l'ordre tandis que leur devoir venait d'être brusquement éludé._

_« __Et Regina alors ?__ », rit-il __alors que la jeune femme tentait de le faire taire de ses avides lèvres. _

_Emma grommela doucement et l'embrassa une longue et dernière fois en caressant doucement sa joue puis mit fin au baiser lorsque l'air finit par lui manquer. Malgré le brasier allumé aux creux de ses reins qu'elle venait d'attiser en connaissance de cause, elle soupira de lassitude en se résignant avec déception puis posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. Elle n'imaginait pas une seconde dans quel glorieux état elle venait de se précipiter. Elle sentait que le rouge avait pris possession de ses joues, que ses lèvres rougeoyaient de passion sans compter que ses yeux devai__en__t être__ tout aussi__ roug__is__ par les larmes… Comment pouvait-elle se présenter ainsi alors qu'il était clair que rien ne semblait aller ? __S__'asseyant sur les genoux de son homme, elle força celui-ci à s'assoir également et planta son regard dans le sien à la recherche du soulagement et de l'amour qu'elle voulait y trouver. _

_« __Allons-y, j'espère juste qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de nous ramener chez nous.__ »_

_« __Est-ce que tu te sens d'y aller au moins ?__ », m__urmura-t-il doucement en fronçant les sourcils d'une inquiétude palpable. _

_« __Je pense que ça ira, ne t'en fai__s__ pas. Du moins__,__ j'espère que mon corps ne décidera pas de me faire la misère à cet instant précis…__ »_

_Tout en répondant avec une contenance nouvelle__,__ la sauveuse égara une main distrait__e s__ur le col de son amant qui frissonna doucement sous ses doigts en hochant la tête d'un air très peu convaincu._

_« __Tu sais que je suis là en cas de problème et j'inventerai, s'il le faut, une explication pour tes parents afin de garder pour nous cette nouvelle autant que possible__ »__, répliqua-t-il dans un sourire tout en posant de nouveau une main légère sur son ventre._

_Emma sourit de toute__s__ ses dents, touchée par l'attention dont faisait preuve son capitaine. Les choses se passeraient définitivement bien à ses côtés, et elle continuait d'en avoir la preuve alors qu'ils venaient seulement d'en discuter franchement pour la première fois, après avoir passé près d'un mois __à éviter le sujet__. En l'embrassant chastement, elle finit par se lever en l'emportant avec elle et ils sortirent de la chambre d'un pas éthéré, le cœur plus léger que précédemment alors que l'angoisse laissait un instant leu__r__ âm__e__ tranquill__e__. Transportés d'un espoir que Regina ait finalement trouvé une solution à leur problème afin de rentrer à Storybrook__e__ où les attendait le futur qu'ils tentaient désespérément de construire ensemble, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le couloir modestement éclairé et trouvèrent rapidement leur chemin jusqu'au grand salon où se réunissaient les habitants de la petite ville, coincés à Arendelle depuis déjà trop longtemps…_

_Alors que le couple venait à peine de déserter leur chambre, un tourbillon opaque de fumée verte se forma dans un coin de la petite pièce et lentement appa__rurent__ deux formes humaines bien trop familières aux amants récemment sortis. D'un air écœuré alors que ses yeux océans se posaient sur les draps froissés du lit où se retrouvaient tous les soirs la sauveuse et son pirate, l'importune s'avança pour atteindre le centre de la petite chambre et émit un rire retentissant d'un cynisme dont elle seule avait le secret avant de se tourner vers l'homme à ses ordres qui restait immobile dans l'ombre, à l'endroit exact où ils étaient apparus. _

_« __C'était bien plus désagréable que de te voir heureux avec ma sœur__ »__, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude sans quitter son dégo__û__t et son ennui apparent. Elle attendit un instant une réaction mais sourit enfin d'un air étonnamment heureux en déclarant : _

_« __As-tu entendu comme moi au moins ?__ »_

_Comme elle s'y attendait, seul un froid silence répondit à son enthousiasme et son sourire carnassier s'agrandit davantage sur __sa__ cruelle bouche._

_« __C'est répugnant de savoir qu'ils n'ont pas attendu bien longtemps avant de se sauter dessus mais ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent et tant que c'est un avantage pour moi, je prends !__ »_

_Et alors que toujours aucune réponse satisfaisante ne lui fut donnée, elle continua alors que l'excitation se m__etta__it à sillonner les coins de sa bouche :_

_« __Notre sauveuse est enceinte, quelle incroyable nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?__ »_

_Cette fois-ci__,__ la tête de son prisonnier se releva dans un mouvement brusque comme si une aiguille venait de le piquer au vif et il s'avança à grande__s__ enjambée__s__, son fils endormi dans les bras. _

_« __Je croyais que ton but était de faire souffrir Regina !__ », s__'écria-t-il d'une voix paniquée alors qu'il constatait que la cible du maître de son âme venait de changer._

_En s'approchant du visage de Robin, Zelena sourit d'un air sadique qui fit frissonner le jeune papa désespéré et elle souffla délibérément sur sa peau rouge d'une colère dont elle le voyait trembler. Ne cessant de soutenir son regard avec affront, le voleur garda la tête haute alors que le visage de la sorcière se colorait petit à petit d'un vert qui lui était si caractéristique. _

_« __He bien je viens de changer d'avis. Je vais acquérir encore mieux !__ »_

_« __La souffrance d'Emma ?! Ne crois-tu pas qu'elle a assez vécu ?!__ », s__'emporta-t-il tandis que des larmes débordantes de remords et de désespoir le submergeai__en__t doucement et lui piquai__en__t les yeux tel un acide br__û__lant à la recherche de surface à dissoudre. _

_« __Bien mieux, Robin bien mieux … Je vais enfin avoir ma revanche sur ma sœur et cette fois-ci, personne ne m'empêchera de changer le cours des choses. Je serai enfin celle que mère a gardée auprès d'elle, celle qui conna__î__t tous les bonheurs du monde au lieu d'être tra__î__née dans la boue et la misère tel que je l'ai connu.__ »_

_Elle s'interrompit pour rire à nouveau __puis __reprit d'une voix tremblante d'enthousiasme :_

_« __Tu peux dire merci à cette imprudente sauveuse même pas capable de se protéger et __à __son imbécile d'homme à une main. Après tout, c'est grâce à eux que je vais enfin obtenir ce que je veux, je n'ai rien eu à faire ! C__e sont__ eux qui m'offrent une telle opportunité ! __Et en prime Régina souffrira aussi, n'est-ce pas beau ? __»_

_« __Tu ne peux pas faire ça…__ »_

_« __Parce que tu vas m'en empêcher, Robin ?__ »_

_Elle rit de nouveau en se reculant puis pinça les lèvres d'un air odieux._

_« __J'aurai ce bébé, peu importe si dois le leur arracher de force et le faire sortir de ce ventre moi-même !__ »_

* * *

**Verdict ? :)  
**

**Ah petite question pour les Oncers avec qui je n'ai pas encore pu en discuter : êtes-vous pour ou contre cette saison 7 qui s'annonce ? **

**A la prochaine ! :)**

**Jaya'**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonjouur et bonsoiiir ! Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, et voilà le chapitre 32 :) Oui, j'ai repris un peu de régularité, j'espère que vous être fiers de moi !  
**

**Petite information capitale : ce chapitre est un RATED M assez doux, donc attention aux jeunes yeux ! Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de scène, c'est maintenant qu'il faut partir ! **

**Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 32 :

« Il est hors de question que j'handicape ma fille avec un nom pareil ! », tonna la voix d'Emma Swan à travers son appartement.

En finissant de préparer le chocolat chaud de son amante, Killian Jones sourit avec amusement en percevant la pointe d'énervement qui saupoudrait le discours qu'elle lui servait depuis bien quinze minutes. Sans quitter des yeux le brûlant liquide qui se mouvait au rythme de sa foulée dans la petite tasse de terre cuite qu'il tenait de sa seule main valide, il sortit prudemment de la cuisine et s'engagea lentement dans le couloir pour atteindre la chambre. Avec une douceur attentionnée, il tendit la précieuse préparation fumante à la jeune femme assise en tailleur au bord du lit et posa un genou à terre pour lui faire face.

« Merci ! », sourit-elle avec un bonheur sincère alors que l'alléchante odeur du chocolat mêlée à celle de la cannelle venait lui caresser les narines.

« Je te trouve un peu dur… C'est plutôt beau comme nom, et puis j'en ai connu des… »

Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase en croisant son regard devenu lourd de reproches silencieux et il comprit que c'était loin d'être le bon argument. Une lueur prit vie dans le fond de ses émeraudes alors qu'elle enroulait ses fins doigts autour du récipient chaud et il s'en voulut instantanément en sentant que sa remarque débordait de tout sauf de tact. Le sourire de la jeune femme se perdit et elle fronça les sourcils d'un mécontentement évident qui serait sûrement la raison de la tempête suivante.

« Raison de plus », répliqua-t-elle d'un air léger en penchant la tête sur le côté, les lèvres pincées.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Swan… »

« Mais tu l'as dit », sourit-elle tandis qu'il rougissait de gêne et se grattait brièvement l'arrière de l'oreille.

« Je pense », reprit-il en souriant avec timidité, « que l'on pourrait au moins lui demander son avis. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et releva avec douceur le débardeur de la jeune femme sur sa poitrine. Un rire échappa à la sauveuse qui passa une main dans les cheveux du pirate alors qu'il approchait son visage du ventre rebondi qui abritait la vie.

« Bonjour princesse. Qu'en dis-tu toi, est-ce un nom qui te plait ? »

Emma pinça les lèvres alors lorsqu'elle sentit son enfant réagir à la voix du capitaine et secoua la tête d'un air désabusé tandis qu'il posait une chaude main contre sa peau tendue de six mois de grossesse. Son simple contact la fit frémir et un agréable frisson s'échoua au creux de ses reins en avivant par la même occasion une dangereuse chaleur.

« Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas vraiment, désolée pour toi. »

Il releva la tête avec un sourire amusé et plissa les yeux d'un air faussement menaçant en l'observant avec adoration.

« J'attends une meilleure proposition dans ce cas ! »

Sans le quitter des yeux, elle prit une gorgée de son doux breuvage avant de le poser sur la table de chevet et soupira doucement d'un air découragé. Cela faisait des jours entiers maintenant qu'ils tentaient de trouver un nom correspondant à l'amour qu'ils se portaient et portaient à cette enfant qui n'avait même pas encore vu le jour. Et hélas, rien ne les satisfaisait. Du moins, rien ne satisfaisait la jeune maman, qui, sensible au nom qu'elle voulait donner à sa fille, y accordait une attention particulière. Légèrement abattue que leurs recherches n'aient encore une fois pas été bien fructueuses, elle s'affaissa et grimaça en déclarant :

« C'est dur de trouver quelque chose qui convienne… »

« On devrait rouvrir le livre de prénoms que ta mère nous a… »

« Si c'est pour retrouver un prénom dans le même style, ce n'est même pas la peine ! », s'esclaffa-t-elle d'un rire moqueur qu'elle ne tenta pas de contenir.

Killian prit un air faussement mécontent alors qu'encore une fois elle se fichait ouvertement de lui et la renversa avec douceur sur le matelas en se soulevant au-dessus d'elle à la force de ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids. La jeune femme se laissa faire en lâchant un rire et sourit en se plongeant dans ses perles azurées où elle aimait tant se noyer et qui l'observaient avec tendresse.

« Tu vas arrêter Swan, ce n'est pas un nom si terrible ! », s'écria-t-il avec un sourire.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux pétillants d'un mélange d'amour et de plaisir alors que son pirate réussissait encore une fois à la tirer des angoisses qui continuaient de la hanter depuis que Zelena avait disparu de la ville. La bouche tirée d'un air taquin alors que ses peurs s'envolaient, elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour souffler consciencieusement sur ses lèvres :

« On va finir par trouver mais celui-ci ne convient pas du tout ! »

Elle savait secrètement que ce n'était pas tant le nom qui la dérangeait mais bien le fait qu'il ait été celui de plusieurs femmes ayant déjà croisé le chemin de son pirate. Elle voulait quelque chose de spécial et non un prénom choisi dans un simple livre et qui avait été qui plus est porté par une autre femme que le père de son enfant avait côtoyée. Même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, l'évocation d'un passé sentimental ou sexuel avec une autre partenaire faisait naître en elle une curieuse émotion qui lui tiraillait les tripes et qu'elle n'appréciait absolument pas. Peut-être que les hormones continuaient de la rendre sensible mais elle détestait l'idée de devenir cette petite amie jalouse qu'elle avait toujours refusé d'être et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer à céder à ce genre de désagréables sensibleries. C'est ensuite qu'elle vit son regard descendre sur ses lèvres dans un frisson dont elle le sentit être parcouru au contact de son souffle chaud et la jeune femme sourit de fierté alors qu'encore une fois elle arrivait à détourner son attention. Elle s'humecta alors les lèvres dans une ultime tentative de le provoquer et c'est sans surprise que le pirate se pencha sur elle dans la seconde suivante pour s'emparer avec douceur de sa tentatrice bouche. Instantanément, un frémissement les anima au contact de l'autre et la sauveuse ferma les yeux en se laissant retomber sur le matelas. Elle enroula alors ses bras autour du cou du pirate et l'attira doucement à elle tandis qu'elle le sentait grogner contre ses lèvres.

« Tu es impossible Swan… Cette discussion ne se terminera jamais si tu esquives à ce point… », murmura-t-il entre deux baisers alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une valse bien connue.

Avec un sourire victorieux, elle gémit doucement dans sa bouche et passa une main à l'arrière de son crâne pour approfondir l'échange langoureux dont elle s'enivrait une fois de plus. Rapidement, une chaleur familière l'inonda tandis que leur contact s'enflammait avec ardeur et passion et ses reins devinrent bientôt douloureux.

« Plus tard », gronda-t-elle enfin dans un soupir d'extase.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, la jeune femme fit permuter leur place dans le lit et elle l'observa un moment en mettant fin au baiser. Malgré toutes les barrières qu'elle tentait de se mettre pour éviter de craquer trop vite et de les précipiter après s'être retrouvés, elle trouvait de plus en plus difficile de résister aux pulsions de son corps visiblement en grand manque de Killian Jones. Comment pourrait-elle indéfiniment refuser à son organisme ce que même son âme désirait alors que les hormones la rendaient folle et complètement dépendante ? Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas céder au risque de brusquer inutilement les choses entre eux mais elle voyait même dans le regard assombri de son partenaire que la seule chose qu'il attendait était elle. Si en plus de ses pensées déraisonnables, cet homme ne l'aidait pas à réfréner ses ardeurs, elle n'était pas sûre de tenir et avait bien conscience que l'abstinence perdrait de jour en jour son pouvoir sur sa raison.

Nourri d'un amour démesuré qui la fit trembler, Crochet se redressa en la gardant contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre son abdomen en le caressant du bout des doigts. Le contact de ses lèvres et de sa barbe contre sa peau l'irradia instantanément de toute part et une puissante émotion lui enserra brusquement la gorge sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Les yeux brillants d'amour et d'adoration pour cet être qu'elle avait cru perdre, elle sourit doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il continuait de parsemer sa peau d'humides baisers procurateurs de frissons dévastateurs. Elle avait tellement craint de ne plus le revoir qu'elle savourait chaque baiser, chaque frisson et caresse avec plus d'attention encore qu'auparavant. Elle se demandait aujourd'hui comment cet homme pouvait continuer de l'aimer avec autant d'intensité après tout ce qu'elle lui avait injustement fait subir ces derniers mois… Comment était-ce possible alors qu'elle lui avait fait autant de mal ? Touchée par toute la quiétude et la tendresse dont il faisait preuve même après son réveil, elle sentit une puissante vague l'envahir. Comme s'il avait senti de quoi était traversée la sauveuse, le pirate releva lentement la tête et lui sourit doucement avant de s'abandonner au baiser dans lequel elle les entraîna. Avec lenteur, elle parcourut son crâne de ses mains et approfondit un peu plus le baiser sans aucune brusquerie, cherchant la douceur et la rassurante chaleur de ses lèvres enchevêtrées aux siennes. Les esprits s'embrumèrent peu à peu alors que les vannes s'ouvraient face à tout ce à quoi la jeune femme s'était refusée de céder jusque-là et leur raison se paralysèrent petit à petit d'émotion tandis que la bulle d'amour qu'ils avaient forgée avec le temps se reformait autour d'eux, éludant et effaçant la réalité qui les entourait. De son unique main le pirate caressait inlassablement la joue rougie de plaisir de son amante tandis que les fins doigts de celle-ci s'aventuraient sur le col de sa chemise pour lentement l'en défaire. Comprenant que leur sort se scellait progressivement alors qu'ils se défaisaient petit à petit de leurs vêtements, Crochet murmura à bout de souffle contre ses lèvres rosées, les traits crispés d'un désir auquel il refusait de céder dans l'immédiat.

« Est-ce que…Est-ce que tu es sûre de ce que tu fais, amour ? »

Sa voix déformée et tiraillée par l'inquiétude et le plaisir la fit violemment frémir, puis elle sourit doucement et posa son front contre le sien en caressant du bout des doigts les coins de sa bouche. Elle se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure en rougissant un peu plus alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui signifier qu'elle voulait enfin céder puis elle souffla avec une assurance nouvelle dans un soupir erratique :

« Certaine, Killian. »

Rouvrant les yeux, il scruta un instant son air exalté avec souci et passa une douce main dans son dos. À ce tendre contact, Emma ouvrit les paupières et plongea l'émeraude de ses yeux dans ses océans assombris de désir.

« Swan… Je ne veux pas te bles… »

Elle l'interrompit brusquement en écrasant ses inquiétudes contre ses avides lèvres et ramena son buste contre le sien dans une fièvre qui les fit trembler d'un désir sans limite. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir et se torturer l'esprit pour chercher à savoir s'ils allaient ou non se précipiter. Elle s'enivrait à son contact, s'étourdissait en humant son odeur et se complaisait entre ses bras chaudement enroulés autour d'elle alors que, même dévêtue, elle ne frissonnait plus de froid sous les basses températures du soir. Ses doigts prenant le visage du pirate en coupe, elle l'embrassa avec passion alors que leur plaisir se rencontraient en douceur et elle soupira de plaisir contre ses lèvres en s'immobilisant au-dessus de lui tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à moitié sur leur envie commune. Soutenue par un bras puissant, la sauveuse le guida lentement en elle en gémissant sous ses yeux désireux et aimants. La température monta encore d'un cran et leurs mouvements s'accompagnèrent de soupirs amoureux et de doux mots glissés au creux de l'oreille tandis que leur corps retrouvaient leur exact double et s'harmonisaient parfaitement, même après tant de temps passé privés l'un de l'autre. En s'accrochant aux épaules de son pirate, la jeune femme fut projetée dans un autre monde qu'elle n'avait plus expérimenté depuis des mois et alors qu'un plaisir sans nom lui embrasait les reins, les larmes lui montèrent petit à petit aux yeux et elle remonta une main dans les cheveux de son amant qu'elle tira doucement. Puis sous l'effet de toutes ces sensations qu'elle retrouvait enfin et qui l'assaillaient de toute part, la jeune femme se mit à trembler de plaisir en entrouvrant les lèvres pour gémir d'extase à son oreille tandis que lentement, elle se refermait sur lui avec toujours plus de douceur, le souffle presque court.

Le pirate accompagna tendrement le mouvement et gémit au creux de son cou sans pouvoir se retenir alors qu'il redécouvrait en même temps qu'elle les exquises vagues d'amour et de passion qui lui brûlaient les reins et brisaient petit à petit les fils de son contrôle. Il crispa sa seule main dans le dos de la jeune femme lorsque celle-ci décida d'accélérer le rythme sans se défaire de la lente douceur initiée et un soupir commun leur échappa alors que le brasier qu'ils alimentaient l'un et l'autre prit encore plus d'ampleur en plein cœur du berceau de leurs réjouissances. Sans lâcher la jeune femme une seule seconde, leur bouche à la recherche d'oxygène se rencontrèrent au rythme enivrant qui menaçait de les faire chavirer et Emma ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque le souffle chaud de son partenaire lâcha son nom contre ses lèvres flamboyantes tandis qu'elle revenait s'asseoir sur lui en refermant les doigts sur les siens avec amour. Comme si c'était encore possible, la chaleur entre leur deux corps embrasés de passion monta encore d'un cran et ils gémirent de concert en sentant leur bas ventre devenir douloureusement gorgé de plaisir.

Et c'est enfin dans un mouvement suprême de tendresse que leur étreinte atteignit le paroxysme de sa tension et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un cri tandis qu'une vague dévastatrice emportait tout sur son passage et laissait exploser entre eux une boule de chaleur trop violente. Les muscles bandés sous l'effet du plaisir qui inondait son organisme dans son entièreté, Emma monta haut sur son nuage et ralentit lentement la cadence avant de se laisser aller contre son homme qui la tenait fermement pour empêcher leur corps de basculer, complètement pantelants et vidés d'énergie. Enfouissant un visage paisible et tiré d'amour et de plaisir contre la peau de son cou, quelques larmes échappèrent à la jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux et après quelques secondes de silence sans que plus aucun obstacle ni aucune gêne ne se dressent devant elle, elle murmura avec tendresse, dans un frisson vestige des dernières passions assouvies :

« Je t'aime. »

Killian se figea en la serrant contre lui et prit un instant à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui souffler à l'oreille alors qu'il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Rêvait-il ? Est-ce qu'Emma Swan avait finalement réussi à lui dire à voix haute ces trois petits mots si significatifs ? Il n'avait jamais douté de son amour pour lui mais cette phrase lui parut être une mélodie trop douce pour être réellement jouée à ses oreilles sensibles. Peut-être était-ce une illusion ? Lorsque ses poumons le lui permirent, il demanda avec un sourire :

« Pardon ? »

Sans quitter les hauteurs extatiques qu'elle avait atteintes et auxquelles elle ne voulait être arrachée, la sauveuse se redressa en rouvrant les yeux et perdit ses doigts dans la ténébreuse chevelure de son homme en lui faisant face, les joues et les yeux encore humides et rougis d'émotion. Elle sourit tendrement sans détourner le regard comme elle avait tant l'habitude de le faire et répéta d'une voix enrouée par le plaisir et l'émotion qui l'avait dernièrement submergée sans qu'elle n'ait pu la contrôler.

« Tu as bien entendu. Je t'aime, Killian Jones. »

Malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui assurer droit dans les yeux, les larmes qui dévalaient la pente des joues de son amante attira l'attention du pirate qui perdit son sourire et les écrasa de son pouce avec douceur.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Est-ce que je… »

Elle secoua la tête en s'emparant de sa main et la porta à ses lèvres avec douceur alors que d'autres perles salées succédaient aux premières. Un sourire timide étira sa bouche encore teintée de désir et elle le rassura d'un regard paisible.

« Je ne sais même pas, c'est juste que je suis… heureuse. Heureuse de retrouver tout ce que j'ai cru perdre à cause de ma satanée obstination et mon corps veut me le faire savoir je suppose. »

À cette annonce, le soulagement sillonna le visage inquiet du capitaine et il s'empara avec douceur de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle posait leurs deux mains sur ce futur qui grandissait petit à petit entre eux. Le contact fut cette fois-ci léger et chaste, et c'est en posant son front contre celui de sa belle que Killian murmura avec un amour qui fit trembler chaque pan de son être :

« Je t'aime aussi Emma. »

* * *

Alors que les deux amants se remettaient progressivement de leurs émotions et quittaient le monde des vivants pour celui des rêves dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans plus penser à leurs dernières angoisses, ces dernières mobilisaient les efforts de tous un peu plus loin dans la ville des contes. Dans le caveau familial de la jeune mairesse étaient réunis les parents de la sauveuse et leur enfant, Belle, Henry et la mère adoptive de ce dernier, cherchant et ouvrant sans cesse de vieux ouvrages. Même si aucun d'eux n'était habitué à perdre espoir, un manque de motivation évident parcourait ces partisans de l'amour et c'est avec souci qu'ils se consultèrent du regard.

« Regina… Il est tard et je ne pense pas que l'on trouvera la solution à notre problème maintenant et ici », déclara Blanche d'une voix calme en refermant un gros livre poussiéreux.

La mairesse releva la tête de son bouquin et fronça les sourcils de perplexité en observant la jeune femme et son fils endormi à ses côtés dans un couffin.

« Il y a forcément une solution et je la trouverai ! »

La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air désolé en pinçant les lèvres avant de croiser à nouveau le regard inquiet de son mari.

« Et s'il n'y en a pas ? Ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines que l'on cherche sans résultat et… »

« Je ne vais pas perdre espoir maintenant », coupa la mairesse avec une froideur qui gela tout le monde sur place. « Je vais trouver un moyen de neutraliser ma sœur afin de libérer Robin et permettre à Emma de finir sa grossesse en paix », répliqua-t-elle d'une voix assurée sans lâcher des yeux son interlocutrice.

Au ton employé par la jeune femme, Belle et Henry s'interrompirent dans leur lecture afin de suivre l'échange avec attention et le jeune garçon finit par s'avancer et intervenir dans le but de mettre fin au froid échange de regards qui s'était engagé entre sa mère adoptive et sa grand-mère.

« Nous allons y arriver. J'y crois et je ne perdrai pas espoir, mais si vous êtes fatigués, rentrez à la maison. On continue un peu de notre côté. »

Blanche lâcha un soupir lassé et se leva, les traits de son visage se tirant d'un cruel manque de foi et de motivation dans cette quête. Zelena s'était arrogée plein d'avantages sur eux et même si elle avait mis du temps à l'admettre, elle devait avouer que plus les jours passaient sans qu'aucune solution ne leur soit offerte, moins elle avait espoir de sauver sa fille et son enfant. Elle était maintenant à trois mois du terme et s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un moyen de brider les pouvoir de la rousse ou de protéger l'enfant, celui-ci n'aurait pas le temps de voir grand-chose du monde dans lequel il allait naître. Elle se cachait, certes, mais tout le monde était sur ses gardes à présent et attendait l'instant où elle dévoilerait sa présence en ville ou à sa lisière. Des rondes avaient été organisées dans tout Storybrooke, mais malheureusement, jamais rien d'inhabituel n'était rapporté et elle avait bien conscience que leur méfiance se tarissait au fil des jours… Comment réagiraient-ils si Zelena décidait d'apparaître pour arracher à ce couple le fruit de leur amour ? Elle voyait bien que Regina s'accrochait avec désespoir au petit espoir qu'il lui restait de retrouver son âme-sœur mais elle voyait également qu'elle se ruinait la santé à approfondir ses recherches même lorsque la lune était haute dans le ciel. Il était positif de la voir s'obstiner, mais c'était elle pour le coup qui commençait à lâcher prise. Et si rien ne pouvait empêcher Zelena d'atteindre son but ? Arriverait-elle à ses fins en s'emparant de ce bébé sans défenses pour exécuter son voyage dans le passé ? Elle frissonna d'horreur à cette simple idée mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. La sorcière avait sur eux le bel avantage d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques tandis qu'elle ne possédait rien… Elle se sentait impuissante et cette sensation était bien désagréable.

Tout en embrassant son petit fils et en souhaitant une bonne nuit à tout le monde, elle se promit de se ressaisir le lendemain et d'aider la mairesse autant que possible lorsque la nuit aurait effacé la fatigue de la journée. Même si elle avait peu d'espoir, elle se battrait pour le futur de sa fille et elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant que la crainte règnerait en maître dans son cœur. Si cette bataille n'était pas la sienne, elle aiderait au moins Regina qui apparaissait maintenant dans son esprit comme le seul être magique encore en capacité de protéger sa fille.

Tandis que les Charmants quittaient silencieusement le caveau de l'ex méchante reine sous un ciel obscurcit, une ombre observait la scène de son perchoir avec un sourire en coin assuré et plein d'une confiance inébranlable. De ses yeux perçants, elle suivit le couple jusqu'à leur voiture qui attendait patiemment à la lumière d'un lampadaire et ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus. Ces crétins poursuivaient leurs recherches même en plein milieu de la nuit au lieu de profiter du moment de répit qu'elle leur proposait et elle ne pouvait que se satisfaire de jeter tant de trouble en leur esprit sensibles et tourmentés. Elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'ils tenteraient tout pour l'arrêter mais elle savait d'avance que leurs efforts seraient vains. Tout était prévu, tout était calculé, et toutes possibilités avaient été envisagées. Elle resterait introuvable à leurs yeux trop aveuglés par leurs angoisses pour l'apercevoir et ils continueraient d'être impuissants face à ses plans imparables. Ils l'avaient fait échouer une fois, elle n'allait pas les laisser faire une seconde fois alors qu'on lui offrait une deuxième chance d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. La prudence était de mise et c'était bien le mot seul mot d'ordre qu'elle gardait à l'esprit.

« Vous vous fatiguez pour rien. », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même d'une voix rieuse.

Dans un rire aigu, elle finit par se dématérialiser, accompagnée de son habituel panache de fumée verte. Sa sœur se tuait à la tâche pour rien et elle ne pouvait que s'en complaire alors qu'elle touchait du doigt tout ce à quoi elle avait aspiré jusque-là sans pouvoir l'approcher. Il était grisant d'avoir le contrôle de la situation et elle comptait bien garder le pouvoir sur cette petite ville maintenant sans défense face à elle et au sort qu'elle lui réservait.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 32 ! :)**

**Je vous fais des biisouus, et je file entamer le chapitre 36 ! **

**Jaya'.**

**PS : Chapitre 3 updated pour ceux que cela intéresse :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 33 :

« Vous pensez sérieusement que vous trouverez quelque chose dans cet hôpital David ? », questionna Whale, un agacement apparent tiraillant ses traits.

Posté en plein milieu de la salle d'attente pour faire face aux Charmants, le docteur haussa un sourcil d'incrédulité en parlant, les bras croisés sur son torse d'un air impatient, visiblement très peu convaincu par la requête que les parents de la sauveuse venaient de lui exposer.

Il vit le couple s'échanger un sourire complice et David posa sur lui deux perles azur, altérées par une pointe de désespoir dans le regard qui lui était bien inhabituelle et que Whale ne manqua pas.

« On peut y croire n'est-ce pas ? Au point où on en est, on peut au moins espérer… »

« Sans rire », coupa le médecin en fronçant les sourcils, « Vous savez que de réels patients sont traités ici, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un endroit propice à vos petits jeux de… »

« S'il vous plait, Whale. On se fera discret. Zelena est passée ici et on a besoin de trouver les possibles indices qu'elle aurait pu laisser derrière elle. Je vous en prie, on ne dérangera personne. », lâcha lourdement Blanche.

Un léger silence s'ensuivit et le docteur retint un soupir exaspéré. Il s'estimait déjà bien heureux que son hôpital n'ait pas subi plus que cela les foudres de la sorcière et il savait que les pouvoirs de celle-ci lui aurait sans doute permis de les rayer de la carte, lui et ses patients, mais pouvait-il vraiment laisser les Charmants mener leur enquête au risque d'effrayer de nouveau les habitants de ce bâtiment ? Ils avaient déjà bien assez été tourmentés comme cela et il ne pardonnerait pas aux Charmants si l'état de l'un d'eux s'aggravait à cause de leurs histoires. Malgré tout, le docteur savait qu'il s'en voudrait si les choses tournaient mal à Storybrooke et que son hôpital détenait une clé qui aurait pu aider à résoudre le mystère qu'était Zelena. Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque avec assurance alors que lui-même n'était pas sûr que rien ici ne pourrait les aider. De plus, le désespoir qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux et sentait dans leur voix ne pouvait que le faire céder. Jamais il ne saurait comment réagir et jusqu'où il irait pour aider ses propres enfants s'ils étaient en danger et en l'occurrence, la sauveuse et son enfant avaient besoin d'être sauvés. Et puis, il était de son devoir d'aider les deux parents désespérés qui se présentaient devant lui. Même si les Charmants n'en disaient rien, les informations allaient vite en ville et il savait d'avance que le terme de la grossesse ne serait pas suivi d'évènements joyeux s'il ne donnait pas un peu du sien pour les aider, et bien sûr, il ne comptait pas voir les choses se dégrader en ville uniquement pour la protection de ses patients. Le soupir qu'il tentait d'étouffer finit par lui échapper face à ce dilemme et il regarda le plafond une demi-seconde avant d'observer son interlocutrice dans les yeux.

« Bien, mais ne dérangez aucun patient ou je vous promets que vous aurez de mes nouvelles. Cet hôpital a été assez tourmenté comme ça et je n'ai pas envie que mes patients ne s'y sentent plus en sécurité alors qu'ils ont trouvé refuge entre ses murs pour être soignés, suis-je clair ? »

Un sourire perça sur les deux visages fatigués qui lui faisaient face et il les observa hocher la tête pour répondre par l'affirmative.

« Merci Whale, nous nous ferons tout petits… »

Prêt à s'engouffrer dans le couloir qui s'ouvrait derrière le docteur, David resta un instant pensif, le cœur battant alors qu'un regain de motivation inondait son organisme et l'autorisait à espérer sauver sa fille. S'il y avait le moindre indice dans cet hôpital qui leur permettrait d'avancer, il le trouverait, il pouvait le jurer et il ne comptait plus abandonner. Alors que son regard glissait lentement tandis que Whale leur donnait quelques instructions de sécurité et leur expliquait le plan du bâtiment, le père de la sauveuse s'immobilisa brusquement et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez des caméras. », déclara-t-il, le regard fixe.

Le docteur se tut et observa Charmant alors qu'un pli apparaissait lentement sur son front.

« Pardon ? »

« Avez-vous des caméras de surveillance dans cet hôpital ? »

Whale réfléchit un moment et ouvrit grand les yeux avant de se tourner vers un des coins de la pièce qu'un boitier noir occupait discrètement.

« Je suis désolé, je n'y avais pas pensé… »

« Êtes-vous en train de dire que depuis le début, vous aviez les moyens de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cet hôpital et que vous avez oublié d'y penser ? », questionna Blanche en clignant des yeux d'un air étonné.

Whale fit une moue contrite et observa les Charmants avec un sourire pincé.

« Mes inquiétudes étaient plus tournées vers mes patients, dont votre pirate faisait d'ailleurs partie aux dernières nouvelles. Alors oui, il se peut que cela soit un détail qui m'ait échappé. »

David secoua la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement alors qu'il s'exclamait d'une voix vibrante d'espoir.

« Peu importe maintenant, on n'a plus qu'à visionner les cassettes vidéo pour comprendre en détail ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là et ce que Zelena est venue chercher. »

Alors que le père de la sauveuse se retournait pour s'engager dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Whale lui emboîta le pas d'un air perplexe.

« Je vous accompagne, moi aussi j'aimerais comprendre comment ce maudit pirate a pu ressusciter dans mon établissement. »

Blanche esquissa un sourire et suivit les deux hommes, sentant l'inquiétude laisser place à l'excitation de découvrir les images de la visite de Zelena et à l'appréhension de découvrir quelques horreurs supplémentaires.

De la poche de sa blouse blanche, Whale sortit un massif trousseau de clés une fois qu'il se fut figé devant une porte bleue sur laquelle un petit écriteau en plastique peint en rouge prévenait : « défense d'entrer ». Il inséra ensuite une des clés dans la serrure qu'il déverrouilla dans un bruit métallique, et les Charmants entrèrent alors dans la petite pièce rectangulaire sans une once d'hésitation, rapidement suivis de Whale. Dès que la porte se fut refermée dans le dos du docteur, celui-ci alluma une petite télévision et le magnétoscope l'accompagnant puis s'empara d'une VHS après avoir fouillé pendant quelques secondes dans un tiroir rempli à ras bord d'heures entières enregistrées sur cassettes par les caméras de surveillance.

« Je crois que c'est celle-ci. », déclara-t-il à l'attention des Charmants en brandissant ledit objet après y avoir lu sur le côté la date indiquée au marqueur blanc.

Sous l'œil attentif de Blanche et de David qui n'avaient pas sourcillé, le docteur se dépêcha d'insérer sa trouvaille dans le lecteur et l'écran s'alluma rapidement, de la neige recouvrant l'écran avant qu'une image gagnant chaque seconde en netteté ne prenne place devant leurs yeux.

Blanche retint son souffle en apercevant Zelena apparaître sur l'écran après quelques minutes d'attente et Whale commenta d'une voix grave :

« À partir de ce moment-là, nous avons tous perdu connaissance et Zelena a pu faire ce qu'elle voulait sans être surveillée. »

Comme pour confirmer les propos du docteur, tous les corps présents à l'écran s'effondrèrent la seconde suivante et l'instant d'après, Zelena enjambait le corps de Whale, à son tour assommé, afin de s'enfoncer dans le couloir de l'hôpital, complètement libre d'agir et fière d'avoir dégagé son chemin de tout obstacle.

« Whale, à quoi mène cette porte ? », questionna Blanche quelques secondes plus tard alors que la sorcière s'éclipsait du champ de vision de la caméra en choisissant de disparaître derrière une porte.

« Les sous-sols… », répondit-il avant d'hésiter un instant. « … Et nous n'y avons placé aucune caméra, désolé. »

Mary-Margaret cacha sa déception en hochant lentement la tête puis resta concentrée sur la petite télévision avant de déclarer d'une voix déterminée et pleine d'espoir.

« Nous irons nous même voir ce qu'elle a bien pu fabriquer dans les sous-sols dans ce cas. »

Whale se mit à réfléchir alors que le visionnement de la cassette se poursuivait sous ses yeux pensifs sans que la sorcière ne remonte des sous-sols et ne réapparaisse. Que cherchait donc Zelena à cet endroit ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucun patient à sa connaissance qui aurait pu susciter l'intérêt de la rousse. Se pourrait-il que son établissement abrite un patient ne figurant pas sur ses listes ? Dans la mesure où il ne descendait pas lui-même dans cette partie de l'hôpital, les possibilités étaient multiples et il savait pertinemment que les agents chargés de nourrir les patients n'étaient pas autorisés à entrer dans les cellules. Dans le cas contraire, on lui aurait sûrement rapporté la présence d'un patient surprise, or ça n'avait pas été le cas. C'était une couverture parfaite pour Zelena et ses mauvais desseins : si elle avait voulu enfermer un personnage de conte faisant obstacle à ses plans, rien ne l'y aurait empêchée et elle pouvait ainsi les tenir dans l'ignorance.

« Elle revient. », annonça David en le sortant de ses pensées, le regard rivé sur l'écran dont il semblait chercher à extraire toutes les informations possibles.

« Elle va… dans la chambre de Killian ! », s'affola presque aussitôt Blanche en plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts.

Whale fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe et regarda l'heure indiquée dans le coin de l'écran. Des minutes passèrent sans que rien ne bouge à nouveau, laissant le couloir inerte et désert et le docteur déclara d'une voix morne.

« Et c'est précisément à ce moment-là que le cœur du pirate a cessé de fonctionner. »

Puis, sans laisser aux Charmants le temps de réagir, il poursuivit, intrigué :

« Pourquoi est-il encore en vie dans ce cas ? Pourquoi s'est-il miraculeusement réveillé alors que mes machines ne décelaient plus aucune vie chez lui ? »

Les Charmants regardèrent le docteur dans un même mouvement après s'être échangé un bref regard et la perplexité de l'intéressé s'accrut.

« À moins que… »

« À moins que quoi ? »

Blanche pinça les lèvres puis secoua la tête, hésitant un instant alors que la même idée avait traversé l'esprit des Charmants.

« Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu intéresser Zelena chez Killian et aurait pu causer son arrêt cardiaque ? », demanda-t-elle.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil à David, incertain de comprendre où voulait en venir Mary-Margaret, puis, n'y tenant plus, il demanda d'une voix incertaine :

« Es-tu en train de sous-entendre qu'elle a pu toucher au cœur de Killian ? »

« Il était bien branché à un électrocardiogramme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelques secondes de silence s'ensuivirent et un éclair de lumière traversa l'esprit du docteur, bercé jusque-là par les brumes de l'incompréhension.

« Elle a dû s'emparer du cœur de Jones, c'est pour cette raison que mes machines se sont emballées ! Si son cœur lui a été enlevé, c'est normal que l'absence de battement ait annoncé sa mort sur les écrans et les mesures prises par l'électrocardiogramme. »

À son plus grand malheur, aucun des Charmants ne le contredit et son cœur fit une embardée dans sa poitrine, se soulevant malgré le poids de l'angoisse qui l'oppressait soudainement. Il déglutit difficilement et continua d'une voix chevrotante alors qu'il réalisait petit à petit les dégâts que causeraient dans les mois à venir la petite visite de Zelena.

« Elle savait pertinemment qu'Emma accourrait et briserait d'une manière ou d'une autre la malédiction du sommeil sachant qu'elle l'avait laissé pour mort à l'hôpital… »

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se passa une main sur le visage avec agacement avant de grommeler :

« Elle doit bien se rire de nous, à jouer avec nous comme avec de vulgaires pions ! »

« Whale », l'interpela David, sensible à l'énervement qu'il sentait croître chez le médecin, « On va tout faire pour déjouer ses plans. »

Il leur refit face, complètement interdit alors que son visage s'était vidé d'expression.

« Et puis, je n'en suis pas certaine », tenta Blanche, « Mais il n'y a qu'une façon de s'en assurer il faut aller voir Killian pour vérifier. Sans inquiéter Emma bien entendu, j'aimerais qu'elle reste hors de tout ça. Elle s'inquiète déjà bien assez pour son bébé, alors n'en rajoutons pas en lui exposant le risque qu'elle encoure en gardant Killian à ses côtés si son cœur n'est plus dans sa poitrine… »

« Blanche, il faut déjà en être sûrs, et je doute que l'on puisse demander à Killian de partir sans en expliquer les raisons à Emma. Ça risque de la briser, et même si nous tentions de décider pour Killian afin de protéger Emma, si Zelena veut qu'il reste et qu'elle a bien son cœur entre les mains, elle l'y obligera peu importe ce que nous déciderons pour leur bien. », rétorqua David d'un air sceptique en secouant la tête sans quitter sa femme des yeux.

« Bien. », intervint le docteur dans un souffle avant d'enchaîner, le front barré d'une ride d'inquiétude : « Mais que veut-elle faire avec ce cœur ? Pourquoi le lui avoir pris alors qu'elle pourrait tout faire elle-même ? »

Il y eut un lourd temps de silence durant lequel le trio s'observa sans oser prononcer tout haut ce que chacun d'eux pensait tout bas. Tandis que les yeux de Mary-Margaret s'embrumaient, ceux du docteur s'assombrirent et David pinça les lèvres alors que les mots s'agglutinaient à la barrière de ses lèvres hésitantes. Irrité par ce silence révélateur, il déclara d'une voix chevrotante :

« Je crois que la réponse est simple: elle veut le bébé d'Emma et tant que la magie de Regina protège celle-ci, Killian et la confiance qu'Emma lui porte est son seul moyen d'y parvenir… »

* * *

Le soleil commençait seulement à percer les volets de ses traits de lumière en cette douce matinée, créant des formes indistinctes noyées dans les draps blancs froissés et enroulés entre la blonde et son pirate encore engourdis par les brumes du sommeil. Le dos contre le torse de son homme, la jeune femme caressa avec douceur les doigts du capitaine, délicatement posés dans un geste protecteur sur son abdomen arrondi, et elle sourit en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées.

« Bonjour mes amours. », entendit-elle résonner contre elle.

Son sourire s'agrandit à cette appellation et elle ferma lentement les yeux sous l'effet du doux frisson qui vint lui chatouiller le creux des reins lorsque le souffle chaud du pirate vint caresser la peau mise à nu de son cou.

« Hey. »

« J'ai entendu le téléphone sonner… Qui a appelé ? », murmura-t-il doucement contre sa nuque, feignant d'ignorer le frémissement dont il la sentit trembler contre lui.

« Blanche. Ils ont fini par trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à l'hôpital et ils veulent qu'on les rejoigne. », répondit-elle dans un murmure avant de rajouter plus explicitement : « Ils nous attendent. »

Killian ouvrit instantanément les yeux en fronçant les sourcils et se redressa doucement pour l'observer par-dessus son épaule.

« Qu'ont-ils trouvé ? Je t'en prie, ne me dit pas que c'est encore une horreur liée à Zelena. »

Un rire échappa à la jeune femme qui finit par rouvrir les yeux et le pirate força un sourire alors qu'elle lui délivrait l'information en question.

« En quelque sorte, si ! On a trouvé où Zelena gardait Anna et Elsa prisonnières. »

Alors qu'elle espérait entendre une exclamation de soulagement de la bouche de son pirate, celui-ci se tendit légèrement derrière elle et son visage se crispa d'inquiétude, confrontant Emma à un silence sceptique auquel elle n'était pas habituée. Elle s'empressa alors d'ajouter en tournant la tête dans sa direction pour observer son expression :

« Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Elles sont juste sous-alimentées et déshydratées, mais elles sont saines et sauves et elles sont surtout entre de bonnes mains. »,

Elle serra alors ses doigts qui n'avaient toujours pas quitté son abdomen dans les siens et les caressa dans un geste qu'elle voulait rassurant. Alors, le pirate hocha lentement la tête en tentant de reprendre contenance sous les yeux chaleureux de la sauveuse qui ne fit aucune remarque, à son plus grand bonheur. Pourquoi sentait-il une soudaine menace planer au-dessus de sa tête maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé Anna et Elsa ? Qu'en penserait Zelena, et surtout qu'adviendrait-il de lui s'ils se rendaient compte par la même occasion qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle complet de son corps et de ses actes ? Et si la sorcière se sentait menacée, irait-elle jusqu'à accélérer ses plans ? Il s'en voulait tous les jours de faire courir un si grand risque à Emma et leur enfant en restant à leur côté, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Ou plutôt, qu'était-il libre de faire ? Il ne pouvait simplement pas partir de cet appartement sans aucune explication. Il refusait de la blesser plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, il en était hors de question, même si leur sécurité était en danger. Soufflant doucement de soulagement en se rendant compte que la jeune femme n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal jusque-là et qu'il avait encore un peu de temps pour profiter à ses côtés jusqu'au terme de la grossesse, il resta silencieux et pensif. Le temps qu'il lui restait lui permettrait d'organiser l'accouchement sans que sa présence ne soit nécessaire, et surtout sans que son absence ne soit remarquée. Il ne pouvait pas courir ce risque le jour de l'accouchement et partirait loin afin de retarder les plans de la sorcière. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il souhaitait à la fois rester aux côtés de sa belle pour la soutenir, et assurer la survie de leur enfant.

Face à son mutisme, la sauveuse finit par se retourner doucement entre ses bras et Killian sortit brusquement de ses sombres pensées pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent instantanément et Emma faillit s'y noyer tandis que ses océans se mirent à briller en lui arrachant un sourire.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? », murmura-t-elle en observant cet éclat avec curiosité et inquiétude.

Killian secoua alors la tête avec un rictus et s'empara doucement de sa main pour la caresser avec douceur en faisant courir un nouveau frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Rien… Je suis juste… heureux. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche en l'observant un instant alors que les mots lui échappaient complètement pour la laisser sans voix, bouche bée et touchée de se confronter à cette étincelle de bonheur à l'état pur. Ne trouvant rien à répondre à cet aveu, le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit et elle cueillit doucement ses lèvres avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Killian répondit alors avec une lenteur étourdissante et le couple ferma les yeux tandis qu'une valse enivrante s'engageait.

* * *

Une bonne heure passa avant que le couple n'arrive à l'hôpital et Blanche ne pouvait cacher son appréhension de confirmer la réalité qu'ils avaient entraperçue avec le docteur Whale et David. Regina et Henry avaient été informés de la situation et se tenaient aux côtés des Charmants devant la porte de la chambre d'hôpital où les sœurs avaient été installées le temps qu'elles reprennent suffisamment de forces pour sortir de l'établissement.

« Wow, toute la ville a été informée ou quoi ? », s'exclama Emma, tout sourire en s'approchant, les doigts serrés dans l'unique main de Killian et le regard glissant successivement sur le docteur, ses parents, Henry et Regina.

Mary-Margaret échangea un regard contrit avec son mari en observant les mains jointes du couple qui s'avançait et malgré la vague de désespoir qui la guettait pernicieusement, elle se força à sourire en scrutant sa fille qui, rayonnante comme jamais, se postait devant eux. Henry et Regina s'empressèrent de les saluer et les parents de la sauveuse les imitèrent rapidement.

« Bon », commença la jeune femme en reprenant un air grave, « Est-ce que je peux les voir ? », demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le docteur.

Après avoir échangé un coup d'œil discret avec les parents de la jeune femme, Whale revêtit son sourire habituel et hocha lentement la tête.

« Bien sûr, mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois, elles sont assez fatiguées. »

Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir et s'avancer davantage vers la porte de la chambre en question, il enchaîna, sous le regard appuyé du fils aîné de la jeune femme :

« Il me semble d'ailleurs que ce jeune homme a réservé sa place pour la prochaine visite. »

Emma hocha lentement la tête en observant Henry et lui sourit avant de lâcher la main de son homme, qui ne l'avait pas quittée jusque-là.

« Pas de soucis. Killian prendra la prochaine ! »

Avec tendresse, elle embrassa la joue du pirate et disparut rapidement dans la petite salle avec Henry.

Un profond silence s'installa entre les personnages de contes et l'inquiétude crispa de nouveau les Charmants qui observèrent Killian avec pitié. Comprenant que quelque chose se tramait, le capitaine fronça les sourcils en les observant et ne vit pas le bras de la mairesse s'enfoncer dans sa cage thoracique, dépourvue de ce qu'elle était venue y chercher. Killian ouvrit alors grand la bouche et son visage se paralysa de douleur jusqu'à ce que Regina retire sa main, vide.

Blanche hoqueta violemment en pinçant les lèvres alors que le désespoir la gagnait soudainement et David ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, réalisant beaucoup trop brusquement ce qu'il se passait.

« Je vous en prie… », souffla Killian, à bout de souffle, d'un air aussi désespéré que la mère de sa belle.

« Ne dites rien à Emma, je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas l'abandonner. »

« La garce, elle n'a pas fait ça… », souffla Regina d'un air las en se passant une main sur le visage avant de reposer son regard sur le pirate face à elle qui menaçait de s'écrouler si la sentence qu'il redoutait s'abattait sur lui.

« Tu es dans une triste situation, mais tu es dangereux pour le bébé Killian. », répliqua la mairesse sans aucun scrupule.

« Et si vous lui dites ce qu'il se passe, Emma ne survivra pas. Elle a besoin de moi, je vous en prie. », supplia-t-il.

Regina et l'homme à une main se tournèrent alors vers les Charmants dans l'attente d'une réponse définitive et, après quelques secondes de silence qui leur parut être une éternité durant laquelle ils se consultèrent du regard, Blanche observa les supplications qui animaient le regard du capitaine et répondit calmement :

« On ne dira rien. Elle s'inquiète déjà suffisamment pour le bébé, il est hors de question de lui rajouter du stress en te soutirant à elle. Tu t'éclipseras quand le bébé naîtra et que Zelena le réclamera. On la protégera de toi et de ce que Zelena te forcera à faire. »

Killian baissa les yeux et hocha la tête avec gratitude, comprenant au ton grave qu'elle avait pris que les Charmants avaient autant peur que lui pour la vie d'Emma et de l'enfant.

« Quant à moi », intervint Regina après avoir soupiré d'un air exaspéré, « je vais continuer de chercher un moyen de neutraliser Zelena. Ton cœur et celui de Robin reprendront leur place, je peux l'assurer. Elle a assez joué avec nous et j'en ai marre de la voir marcher sur mes plates-bandes. »

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, la mairesse disparut dans un tourbillon de fumée violette, accompagnée d'un bougonnement de rage qu'elle contint mal.

« Merci. », murmura Killian pour simple avec un un regard reconnaissant.

« Ne nous remercie pas Killian, on sait bien que si tu touches à notre fille, c'est à Zelena que nous devrons nous en prendre. Elle te met dans une situation difficile et j'imagine combien cela doit être dur pour toi aussi… », répliqua Blanche, un sourire plein de pitié étirant ses lèvres pincées.

« J'imagine le pire, et je crains ce qu'elle va me forcer à faire, surtout en sachant qu'elle a également le pouvoir de me tuer… »

Conscients de cette réalité, Mary-Margaret et David se contentèrent de hocher la tête en observant Killian sans rien répondre. Ils savaient d'avance que la mort de Killian sonnerait la fin de leur fille et qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument rien y faire si ce n'était regarder Zelena agir et voir Regina lui courir après. Ils étaient réduits à l'état de spectateurs alors que leurs âmes rêvaient d'aider leur fille et la famille qu'elle tentait de créer. Que pouvaient-ils faire alors que tout dans cette histoire les dépassaient ? Ils avaient voulu aider en entrant dans cet hôpital ce matin, mais à la place, ils avaient découvert un danger encore plus grand : Zelena avait une fois de plus de l'avance sur eux et ils se démenaient pour rien à vouloir la rattraper. Les prochains mois seraient sombres, ils en étaient presque certains et ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire pour empêcher les choses de se produire. Plus dépitée qu'à l'arrivée, Blanche se laissa tomber dans une des chaises qui bordaient le couloir et soupira lourdement, le cœur battant la chamade et l'esprit tourmenté par le sort qui guettait leur fille. Elle, son enfant et son amant étaient plus en danger qu'elle ne le pensait et ils n'avaient rien le droit de révéler à la jeune femme de peur qu'elle ne stresse davantage pour leurs trois vies au lieu de s'épanouir entre les bras de son homme. Malgré l'orage qui se préparait, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait continuer de croire en ce couple qu'elle voulait un jour voir heureux et c'était cette vision bien plus qu'autre chose qui l'empêchait de perdre espoir. Les choses allaient s'arranger, c'était la seule possibilité envisageable et elle ne laisserait pas le choix à cette famille : ils auraient leur fin heureuse coûte que coûte !

* * *

**En espérant que cela vous aura plu. **

**Des biisouus, **

**Jaya'.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Merci LittleHelo et Jess pour leur soutien ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Chapitre 34 :

« C'est bon ? », demanda la voix soucieuse du pirate en brisant le paisible silence qui régnait jusque-là dans la petite salle de bain.

En se tenant d'une main à la paroi lisse de la baignoire, la jeune femme se cala prudemment contre le torse de son amant avec l'aide de celui-ci et se plongea lentement dans le liquide chaud et parfumé de leur bain. Au contact de l'eau, un soupir de contentement échappa à la future maman et elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le contenu mousseux qui s'attaquait déjà à dénouer petit à petit chacun de ses muscles endoloris et récemment débandés puis elle lâcha un autre soupir dans un sourire détendu.

« Oui, c'est bon », murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Avec douceur, Killian l'enlaça tendrement en posant ses lèvres au creux de son cou et croisa sa main valide et son bras sur son ventre arrondi avec un sourire qu'il ne tenta pas de cacher. Un frisson la parcourut instantanément sous ses doigts puis elle ferma les yeux en soufflant à nouveau d'épuisement, le crâne calé contre son épaule.

« Ça fait tellement du bien. Tu n'imagines pas combien ta fille me donne mal au dos… », chuchota la sauveuse en entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

« Oh si, ne t'en fais pas. À t'entendre te plaindre tous les jours, j'ai l'impression de ressentir ta douleur », répondit-il dans un murmure en esquissant un rire.

Emma fronça les sourcils à cette remarque et il posa un baiser sur sa joue en dégageant sa main valide pour caresser son ventre avec douceur.

« Je t'en prie Killian, échangeons les rôles ! On verra si tu t'en sors mieux que moi avec un bébé grandissant dans ton abdomen et déformant chaque petite partie de ton corps… », bougonna-t-elle alors que par son geste pourtant devenu habituel, il arrivait à lui soutirer un frisson malgré elle.

Le pirate resserra son étreinte autour de son ange blond en s'esclaffant et tenta d'embrasser à nouveau son cou avec amour malgré la résistance dont la jeune femme faisait preuve en tentant de s'éloigner pour échapper à ses marques de tendresse avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Pas de problème. »

Emma finit par rire en quittant sa mauvaise humeur et elle rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer passer inlassablement sa main là où ils sentaient leur fille s'agiter contre la peau de son ventre, comme pour la masser et apaiser son agitation. Levant les yeux pour scruter son visage dominé par une concentration apparente, elle se laissa faire avec une seule envie : oublier la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

« Et tu n'es pas déformée, tu es magnifique, Emma. »

La sauveuse ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais le capitaine secoua la tête en la coupant.

« Non, arrête. »

« Mais tu le vois bien, tu ne peux pas le nier avec ce ventre gros de 7 mois qui continue de grandir entre nous, ces hanches énormes et ces… »

Emma se tut en baissant les yeux sur sa poitrine, jaugeant celle-ci avec une grimace tant elle savait à quel point cette partie de son corps était devenue douloureuse, puis elle sursauta en croisant le regard de son amant lorsqu'elle releva ses prunelles émeraude. Killian secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

« Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire changer d'avis, Emma. Tu restes pour moi la plus belle femme au monde. »

La jeune femme rougit instantanément à ce compliment et sourit doucement en le regardant avec amour. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un homme qui continuait de l'aimer et de l'observer avec passion alors qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à se regarder dans une glace sans rire nerveusement en constatant combien son corps avait changé ? En évitant de briser l'échange de regard et le silence léger qui s'installait entre eux, la jeune femme embrassa la joue du pirate et questionna, intriguée :

« Donc, tu apprécierais que les rôles soient échangés ? »

La main de Crochet s'immobilisa sur l'abdomen de sa sauveuse et il haussa les sourcils avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Tu plaisantes, Emma ? Tu as un lien spécial avec cette enfant ; elle grandit en toi et je suis exclu de tout ceci, donc oui, si j'avais la chance de savoir ce que c'est, je n'hésiterais pas. »

Une fois de plus, les mots qu'elle tentait de rassembler s'éparpillèrent et elle ne trouva plus rien à dire. Sous cet angle, il avait raison. Pour rien au monde elle ne regrettait cette grossesse et même si les inconvénients étaient nombreux, elle sentait sa fille grandir en elle et c'était un avantage, un lien dont elle était la seule et l'unique à pouvoir profiter. Avec douceur elle s'empara à nouveau de sa main et sourit tendrement.

« Tu n'es pas exclu de ce lien, elle reconnaît ta voix Killian, je l'ai senti l'autre fois. Elle y est sensible, j'en suis presque sûre. »

Le pirate mit un moment à réaliser ce que cela signifiait et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'amour tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un magnifique sourire avant que la jeune femme ne s'en empare. Sans chercher à la repousser, il serra sa main dans la sienne contre ce futur qui grandissait entre eux et répondit au baiser avec amour alors que ses yeux s'embrumaient d'émotion.

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec la plus grande douceur dans une valse synchronisée qui les firent trembler d'amour et c'est quelques minutes plus tard après bien des baisers échangés avec lenteur et passion que le pirate finit par regarder la jeune femme avant de murmurer une étincelle dans le regard que la sauveuse ne manqua pas :

« Tu penses vraiment qu'ils sont sensibles aux voix à cet âge-là ? »

Emma hocha la tête sans briser le contact visuel et un grand sourire éclaira son visage tiré de fatigue.

« J'en suis presque sûre. »

Avec une douceur infinie, le pirate ému embrassa le front de la jeune femme et se cala contre la paroi de la baignoire en gardant la sauveuse contre lui et en réanimant ses doigts contre son ventre. Instantanément, Killian vit le visage de sa belle se crisper et il fronça les sourcils en sentant sous ses doigts le ventre de son amante s'animer.

« Si elle ne devient pas championne de boxe, je ne comprends pas. », souffla-t-elle doucement pour évacuer la vague de douleur qui l'avait soudain prise d'assaut.

Emma reposa alors son crâne contre l'épaule du pirate et en fermant les yeux, pressa ses mains contre son abdomen où leur enfant participait à sa façon à la discussion qui se jouait autour d'elle. Killian y joignit sa main et murmura à son oreille après quelques minutes de silence :

« Encore deux mois avant de voir notre princesse ! »

Emma sourit de toutes ses dents dans un dernier effort pour résister à l'appel grandissant du sommeil qui cherchait à faire taire la fatigue, paralysant ses membres et ouvrant directement devant elle les bras de Morphée depuis qu'elle avait clôt les paupières. Même si le sommeil tentait de l'embarquer dans le monde des rêves, elle lutta une vingtaine de minutes avant de sombrer, la tête encore occupée par la journée épuisante qu'ils venaient de passer….

* * *

_« Bon, avant de passer en caisse, est-ce que l'on pourrait revoir ensemble tout ce que l'on a, afin de ne rien oublier et de nous éviter par la même occasion un retour dans cet enfer ? », déclara Emma avec un agacement certain, accoudée au caddie et debout en plein milieu du centre commercial bondé. _

_Cela faisait bien deux heures que le jeune couple courrait dans chaque rayon pour compléter leur liste de courses pour le petit être qu'ils attendaient avec tant d'impatience, et la sauveuse n'en pouvait plus. Ses pieds et son dos la faisaient souffrir et elle n'avait encore trouvé nulle part où s'asseoir pour soulager ses douleurs, conséquences de ces dernières heures passées debout. Sachant pertinemment que le niveau d'agacement de la jeune femme ne cessait de croître de minute en minute, Killian s'empressa de s'exécuter tout en évitant de s'attirer le courroux de sa bien-aimée. Il se pencha alors sur le caddie et attendit que la voix de sa sauveuse ne s'élève derrière lui pour confirmer que les objets inscrits sur leur liste étaient bel et bien présents dans leur chariot :_

_« Biberon, chauffe-biberon et tétines ? »_

_« Tout est ok. », déclara-t-il précipitamment. _

_« Couches, bodies, pyjamas, gigoteuse ? »_

_« C'est là ! »_

_E__n quelques minutes, l'inventaire se termina et au plus grand bonheur des parents, rien ne manquait à l'appel. Soupirant de soulagement et de douleur, Emma se redressa rapidement, prête à se diriger vers les caisses pour payer. _

_« Ok, sortons de cette horreur. »_

_Mais à peine avait-elle empoigné la barre du caddie pour les guider jusqu'au lieu-dit que la sauveuse sentit une désagréable sensation lui engourdir les jambes en premier lieu, et gagner rapidement le reste du corps ensuite. Elle ferma instantanément les yeux pour dissiper l'étourdissement qui lui faisait tourner la tête mais le vertige s'ancra bien en elle à son plus grand dam, la forçant à resserrer ses doigts sur le chariot jusqu'à faire blanchir ses articulations. _

_« Emma ! », s'écria Killian d'une voix paniquée en l'observant violemment blêmir. _

_Le silence qui s'ensuivit parla de lui-même et il se précipita à ses côtés pour la soutenir, guettant l'instant où elle s'écroulerait. Elle avait besoin de s'asseoir un moment et malheureusement il n'avait vu aucun banc… Sauf peut-être dans la galerie ? Un éclair de génie le traversa et il embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue avant de lui prendre les mains et de ranger le caddie dans un rayon désert pour revenir le chercher plus tard. Avec la plus grande douceur du monde, il passa un bras à l'arrière de ses genoux et la porta doucement contre lui malgré ses protestations. _

_« Heureusement que le docteur avait dit que tu devais te reposer… t'ai-je écoutée encore une fois ? », déclara-t-il dans un sourire. _

_Emma bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en enfouissant son visage dans son cou tandis que des étoiles multicolores continuaient de danser derrière ses paupières closes et Killian marcha prudemment jusqu'à la sortie du magasin pour atteindre la galerie commerciale qui l'entourait. Rapidement, il retrouva le banc vide qu'il avait cru apercevoir à l'aller, et il y déposa doucement la jeune femme avant de s'agenouiller devant elle en reprenant ses mains dans la sienne. _

_« Est-ce que ça va ? »_

_Emma allait répondre par l'affirmative lorsqu'elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la tête continua de lui tourner et elle gronda de frustration en serrant ses doigts dans les siens. Dans un soupir, elle finit par répondre alors qu'un mal de crâne carabiné commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. _

_« Ça va aller, j'ai juste besoin de rester assise quelques instants. »_

_« Tu as besoin de manger ? », questionna le pirate avec inquiétude en observant la peau de son visage devenue blême. _

_« Non, je… »_

_« Ça veut dire oui. Je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger, il y a une boulangerie dans le coin. », l'interrompit-il avec un sourire en se redressant. _

_Elle grimaça à nouveau mais finit par hocher la tête avec résignation ; elle devait l'avouer, elle manquait cruellement de sucre et sentait que son estomac avait bien besoin de se ressourcer. Alors qu'elle ne tentait plus de protester, Killian l'embrassa tendrement sur le front puis s'éclipsa. _

_« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. » _

_« Ça ne risque pas, ne t'inquiète pas. », marmonna-t-elle._

_Emma soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains, les yeux toujours fermés dans l'attente que cette désagréable sensation se dissipe mais rien n'y faisait ; elle s'accrochait à elle comme la peste. Incapable de s'en défaire, elle ne tenta pas d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux de peur que le monde ne tourne encore plus violemment autour d'elle et se passa une main sur le ventre. _

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais en ce moment… Pourquoi pompes-tu autant toute mon énergie ? », murmura-t-elle d'un air désespéré. _

_Bien entendu, elle n'eut aucune réponse et une vague de larmes l'envahit beaucoup trop brusquement sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. La ravalant en même temps que son impuissance, elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne pas céder à ces sanglots injustifiés qu'elle trouvait ridicules et Killian l'aida à se distraire de son tourment en revenant, accompagné de sa voix rassurante. _

_« Et voilà, j'ai pris un chausson aux pommes. J'espère que c'est bon au moins, parce que ça ne ressemble pas du tout à un chausson… »_

_Emma sourit doucement en secouant la tête et accepta de manger ce qu'il lui tendait. _

_« Merci. Je t'expliquerais plus tard pourquoi les chaussons aux pommes sont selon moi une des meilleures viennoiseries que l'on puisse faire. », s'esclaffa-t-elle avant de mordre à nouveau dans la pâte feuilletée qu'elle tenait entre les mains. _

_ « Bien. », sourit le pirate en l'observant. « Je peux te laisser manger et aller payer nos merveilleux achats ? Est-ce que ça ira ? »_

_« Je pense, oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! », commença la jeune femme avant de rajouter : « Prends ma carte bleue, ce sera plus simple. »_

_« D'accord… Il va vraiment falloir que tu me dises comment me procurer un de ces bouts de plastique moi aussi. »_

_Emma rit doucement et Crochet sourit, heureux de lui faire oublier sa mauvaise humeur en l'espace de quelques minutes. Avec douceur, il embrassa sa joue et s'exclama avant de s'éloigner pour aller payer : _

_« Tu m'appelles en cas de problème ! Je me dépêche ! » _

* * *

« Amour ? Je suis désolé de te réveiller, Emma, mais il va falloir qu'on sorte du bain… »

Dans un sursaut, la sauveuse ouvrit brusquement les yeux à la recherche de repères pour se situer mais la présence de son pirate contre elle dont les bras l'entouraient de façon protectrice mit fin à sa quête silencieuse. La mousse avait eu le temps de se dissiper autour d'eux, l'eau avait tiédie sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et elle pouvait dorénavant observer leurs mains jointes sur son ventre prépondérant à travers le liquide translucide de la baignoire.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? », questionna-t-elle, intriguée et les yeux papillonnants encore sous l'effet de la lumière à laquelle ils s'étaient heurtés avec trop de violence.

« Quelqu'un vient de sonner. »

Même si les bribes de sommeil et de fatigue continuaient d'engourdir ses sens, elle se laissa guider par son pirate qui l'aida à se relever et les enroula tous les deux dans une serviette de bain. Serrée contre son homme, la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour récupérer quelques secondes de sommeil en plus et Killian caressa doucement son dos en l'observant.

« Tu peux aller dormir si tu veux, je me charge de nos invités. », murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

À sa plus grande surprise, la sauveuse hocha la tête sans tenter une seule fois de protester et il sourit d'un air attendri avant de la prendre doucement dans ses bras et de revenir dans leur chambre pour la déposer sur le lit en évitant de la réveiller alors qu'elle sombrait à nouveau dans les limbes du sommeil. Il rabattit ensuite la couverture sur son corps épuisé et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'habiller rapidement. Une fois fin prêt à recevoir leurs invités surprise, il marcha jusqu'à l'interphone et ouvrit les portes de l'immeuble sans demander l'identité des importuns, pariant déjà sur les parents de la sauveuse. Les bras croisés sur le torse, il attendit quelques minutes et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement en entendant la sonnerie retentir. Sans grande surprise, il tomba nez à nez avec les Charmants et Henry qui le saluèrent avant d'entrer et d'avancer dans l'entrée, suivis de près par deux femmes qu'il connaissait bien.

« Bonsoir ! », s'écria Blanche avec un sourire fatigué en se plantant devant le pirate dans l'entrée une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte. « Désolée de débarquer à l'improviste, on ne sera pas long, mais j'avais quelque chose à vous donner. »

« Nous également ! », poursuivit Anna d'un air heureux.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Killian hésita à leur annoncer qu'Emma dormait ou à réveiller cette dernière mais cette option ne lui plut pas au vu de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle avait besoin de dormir et ce n'était pas négociable. D'un air gêné, il prit sa respiration et déclara :

« D'accord. Emma dort donc je lui transmettrai tout si ça ne vous dérange pas, elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer… »

Le sourire de Mary-Margaret s'agrandit, et elle secoua la tête.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Je comprends totalement et toi aussi, tu es concerné ! »

Killian haussa un sourcil avec curiosité et étonnement et observa la jeune femme lui tendre un sac de couleur bleu pastel. Dubitatif, il s'en empara en la remerciant et attendit une explication en commençant à défaire la fermeture éclair.

« J'ai retrouvé ceci dans mes affaires de grossesse. C'est un sac que j'avais préparé au cas où les choses ne se seraient pas passées comme nous l'avions prévu avec Charmant. Il contient toutes les affaires qui pourraient être utiles pendant et après l'accouchement! À toujours garder dans la voiture pour gagner du temps ! »

Crochet hocha lentement la tête dans un sourire empreint de gratitude et il la remercia, comprenant l'importance d'un tel contenu. Ils allaient sûrement en avoir besoin le jour de l'accouchement et ce n'était pas à la dernière minute qu'ils allaient s'en occuper. Si le temps lui avait appris une chose, c'était bien qu'ils n'étaient jamais assez prudents dans cette ville de malheur et le pirate était complètement conscient que c'était pour cela que le cadeau de Mary-Margaret tombait bien. Le sortant de ses pensées, Elsa s'avança à son tour, et Killian ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les deux sœurs semblaient mieux se porter comparé au jour où ils les avaient retrouvées, sous alimentées et pourrissant dans une cellule de l'hôpital.

« Vous avez meilleure mine, ça fait plaisir à voir. », sourit-il.

« Merci, Killian. », déclara Elsa en lui rendant son sourire avant de lui tendre un morceau de tissu dont il ne mit pas longtemps à deviner qui en serait la future propriétaire . « C'est un petit cadeau pour vous remercier d'être venus au mariage malgré tout ce qu'il a pu se passer à Arendelle, et pour vous féliciter. Cette petite fille sera la plus heureuse du monde à vos côtés, elle a de la chance d'avoir des parents aussi merveilleux. »

Touché, le pirate déplia le body avec attention et découvrit les mots incrustés dans le tissu bleu nuit, aux couleurs d'un beau fil océan : « Chut ! Je suis une princesse qui rêve. » En relevant les yeux sur leurs amies, il perdit complètement ses mots et les remercia dans un sourire :

« Merci, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je pense que ça va plaire autant à Emma qu'à moi. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Blanche finit par prendre la parole en mettant fin à l'émotion du futur papa, heureux et touché d'avoir reçu un tel cadeau.

« Il se fait tard donc on ne va pas te déranger plus longtemps. On se voit plus tard, bonne nuit ! »

Après s'être embrassés, les Charmants, Henry et les sœurs finirent par quitter l'appartement aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient tous arrivés et le pirate referma la porte dans leur dos en soufflant doucement. Avec lenteur, et plongé dans ses pensées, il éteignit les lumières du couloir et marcha jusqu'à la chambre de bébé qu'ils remplissaient de jour en jour pour y déposer le sac de Mary-Margaret le temps de le ranger dans le coffre de la voiture. Il baissa ensuite les yeux sur le body qu'il continuait de serrer entre ses doigts en sortant de la petite pièce, puis il retourna dans leur propre chambre à pas lents.

Deux mois. Deux petits mois et leur fille serait là pour animer leurs journées et leurs nuits. Il n'y croyait tout simplement pas, lui qui était si loin de s'imaginer un jour avoir sa propre famille, et ce minuscule vêtement de bébé continuait de concrétiser ce qu'il avait vu sur l'écran qu'on lui avait présenté le jour de l'échographie. Il allait être papa d'une petite fille, fruit d'un amour passionnel, conçue avec une femme incroyable pour qui il se gonflait un peu plus d'amour chaque jour. C'était une vie de rêve pour un pirate en quête de rédemption et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas effacer les craintes qui continuaient de hanter son esprit. Debout à côté de leur lit, il observa sa sauveuse dormir à poings fermés à travers la pénombre, roulée en boule sous les draps et tournée du côté de son amant comme dans l'attente qu'il s'allonge à ses côtés. Quel mal allait-il encore lui infliger à rester à ses côtés par amour ? Il soupira doucement alors que les traits de son visage se défaisaient lentement tandis que son regard se refixait sur le morceau de tissu qu'il tenait fermement. Il mettait tout le monde en danger à en restant, mais comment sortir de cette maison sans briser le cœur de sa sauveuse ? Il n'avait pas le choix, et même s'il n'aimait pas cela, il devait continuer de faire comme si tout allait bien et ne faire tomber le masque que lorsque les esprits s'assoupissaient. En déglutissant lentement, il finit par plier le body qu'il posa sur la table de chevet de la future maman et il s'allongea à ses côtés en silence. À peine les draps eurent-ils fini de recouvrir le corps du pirate que la jeune femme vint se blottir contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Avec amour, Killian la serra contre lui en passant sa main valide dans ses cheveux encore mouillés et il embrassa son front en fermant les yeux, les sourcils déjà froncés d'un air désolé par avance pour ce qu'on l'obligerait prochainement à faire.

« Je t'aime tellement, Emma… »

Durant de longues minutes, il savoura la simple présence de la jeune femme dans ses bras, ses pensées chavirant aux grés des courants alors qu'elles l'emportaient sur un terrain sombre dont il n'arrivait plus à sortir malgré tous ses efforts pour ne plus y penser. Les remords étaient là dès que la lumière s'éteignait et plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter quand il se retrouvait seul. Une montée acide submergea lentement ses yeux clos et il tenta de la réprimer de longues minutes avant de s'endormir, serrant contre lui la femme qu'il aimait avec la force du désespoir.

Observant et écoutant avec attention tout ce qui se passait dans ce fameux appartement où la sauveuse s'était établie, une forme se fondit dans l'obscurité, discrète et un sourire sadique déformant ses lèvres. Alors que le pirate finissait par quitter le monde physique, elle s'évapora dans un tourbillon de fumée et réapparut dans un coin sombre où attendait sagement une silhouette immobile.

_« C'est cruel. », _s'éleva une voix sur un ton sans appel.

_« Non Robin, c'est tout à fait juste. Emma et le bébé seront bientôt au point, et j'obtiendrais ma vengeance sans que ma chère sœur ne puisse rien y faire. »_

_« Te servir d'un enfant même pas encore né rien que pour ton intérêt personnel en privant les parents de la chair de leur chair… Tu n'imagines pas combien c'est minable et inhumain. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux devenir ? »_, tenta-t-il vainement.

_« Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. C'est tout ce que j'ai et personne ne pourra me détourner de mon but. »_, sourit la sorcière dans un mouvement d'épaule fier. _« Ah, et je ne leur arrache rien qu'ils ne regretteront. Ils ne voulaient pas de cette enfant à l'origine, alors autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose. »_

L'horreur qui sortit de la bouche de Zelena privèrent le voleur de ses mots et il se figea, incapable de répliquer. Le rire crissant de la sorcière s'éleva alors dans la nuit paisible de Storybrooke et son prisonnier se crispa d'horreur alors que tout ce qu'il avait le plus craint était sur le point de se produire sous ses yeux impuissants, lui qui était condamné à observer sans pouvoir se servir de ce qu'il savait contre celle qui était à l'origine de son plus grand malheur.

* * *

**Biisouus. **

**Jaya'**


End file.
